


Back to Me

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 152,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Una tragedia costringerà 2 donne, inconsapevoli di essere unite da un filo indissolubile, a conoscersi. Il loro rapporto, difficile fin dal principio, diventerà qualcosa di inaspettato per entrambe. Riusciranno a gestire i proprio sentimenti? Lexa è una donna in carriera nell'ambito della moda, una stilista affermata, ma è anche una madre di una splendida bambina di 5 anni, Maggie, avuta dal suo brevissimo matrimonio con Costia, principessa viziata della famiglia più altolocata di Chicago: i Green. Nonostante sia una donna dura, combattiva e ligia al dovere, Lexa è debole di cuore. Soffre di una rara cardiopatia che è peggiorata partorendo quel batuffolino di sua figlia. Ora solo un trapianto può salvarla. Clarke è una donna che ha sempre dedicato la vita alla famiglia, si è sposata presto con il suo primo e unico amore, Finn Collins, maggiore della marina degli Stati Uniti, e dalla loro unione è nato Aiden, un bambino di ormai 10 anni che è l'orgoglio di sua madre. La vita dei Collins è stata sempre piena di amore e felicità e, nonostante i continui trasferimenti a causa del lavoro di Finn, erano sempre riusciti a trovare un equilibrio... ma si sa, il destino a volte è crudele e ti può portar via tutto in 1 secondo...





	1. Prologo

#  PROLOGO

 

[Clarke POV]

Non puoi prevedere il futuro, non si può… non puoi immaginare che in un attimo ti ritrovi a provare un dolore immenso, quasi come se il cuore ti venga strappato dal petto… no, non puoi prevederlo. Devi solo goderti ogni singolo momento con tutta l’intensità di cui sei capace, perché potrebbe non essercene un altro.

Così è stato per me. Avrei dovuto dare ascolto alle parole che spesso mi assalivano la testa, invece no, non l’ho fatto… e adesso sono qui in questa camera di ospedale, con questa spada di Damocle che mi pende sulla testa ed un infinito dolore che sembra volermi implodere dentro.

Ho finito le lacrime ormai, sono settimane che non faccio altro che versarle, non avrei mai creduto di riuscire ancora a piangere. Ho sempre pensato che io, Clarke Collins, non avessi più lacrime da versare dopo la morte di mio padre, invece no… eccomi qui, che non faccio altro che asciugarmi il viso, perché non riesco ad arrestare questa sofferenza che mi devasta… penso proprio che il destino sia stato crudele con noi…

“Finn, amore mio, l’ironia della sorte si è presa gioco di noi. Quante volte mi sono preoccupata per le tue missioni e tu invece minimizzavi? Mi dicevi sempre di star tranquilla e che saresti tornato da me e Aiden prima che ce ne accorgessimo e così è sempre stato, sei sempre tornato amore mio, sempre. Io ancora non riesco a credere che uno stupidissimo incidente stradale ti abbia fatto infrangere la promessa di ritornare a casa… non rivedrò mai più i tuoi occhi, non sentirò più la tua voce, non ritornerai mai più da me, da Aiden, come faremo a sopravvivere senza di te, amore mio? Come? Il dolore è così forte che mi sta lacerando dentro e non riesco a pensare, lo so che ti dovrei lasciare andare, ma non ci riesco… non ci riesco. Mi chiedono quasi ogni ora di rispettare il tuo volere, il tuo testamento biologico, lo so che volevi donare i tuoi organi, sei sempre stato altruista persino dopo la morte vuoi lasciare un segno di te… ma io non ce la faccio a dirti addio… a staccare la spina, non ci riesco, Finn…”.

Sono talmente sopraffatta dalle emozioni che quando una mano si posa delicatamente sulla mia spalla sobbalzo dallo spavento.

“Mamma… lo dobbiamo lasciare andare”, la voce tremolante di Aiden mi spiazza.

“Papà avrebbe voluto così…”, mi giro a guardarlo scontrandomi con i suoi occhi lucidi.

Cerca di fare il duro, proprio come gli hai insegnato tu, ma lo noto lo stesso il passaggio di quelle lacrime che non è riuscito a trattenere.

“Tesoro mio…”, mi alzo di scatto e l’abbraccio forte.

Lo sento singhiozzare sulla mia spalla e istintivamente lo stringo più forte. Rimaniamo in quella posizione per un tempo che sembra infinito. Ci consoliamo l’una fra le braccia dell’altro, fino a che non sento il suo corpo rilassarsi.

“Aiden, guardami tesoro… andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto…”, gli dico quasi in un sussurro prendendo il suo viso tra le mani.

Lo vedo annuire e dopo avergli sfiorato la fronte con un bacio lo riabbraccio forte.

Quelle parole, quasi banali, mi sono uscite quasi per caso, forse con la speranza di convincere più me stessa che mio figlio, ma fanno effetto. Il dolore non scompare, ma qualcosa dentro di me mi sprona a reagire per quel ragazzo che sto stringendo tra le braccia e che dovrà crescere senza un padre, proprio come ho fatto io. _Aiden, ora la mia priorità sei tu._

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono ormai mesi che sono rilegata in questa stanza d’ospedale e per me, Lexa Woods, è un vero calvario… ma la mia cardiopatia è peggiorata in modo drammatico e non posso più trascurarla come ho fatto finora. Così, mi sono lasciata convincere dalla mia piccolina, Maggie, coadiuvata dalla mia migliore amica Anya, a riposarmi un po’. E così mi ritrovo in questa camera, dalle pareti bianche e scialbe, a guardare fuori dalla finestra i primi raggi del sole che cercano di illuminare un nuovo giorno.

Anche se non lo voglio ammettere, le mie condizioni sono critiche. Il mio cuore non funziona più come deve, ho trascurato tutte le cure necessarie, per la sciocca convinzione che tanto tutto sarebbe passato prima o poi. Ho continuato a lavorare in modo sfrenato per rispettare tutte quelle scadenza e quegli impegni che la vita ti mette in modo convulso nel calendario. _Ma con quali conseguenze?_ Sono riuscita solo a peggiorare la mia condizione di salute e cosa peggiore ho trascurata la ragione della mia vita: mia figlia. Una tenera bambina di appena cinque anni che mi adora e mi ricorda ogni singolo giorno di quanto sia importante la vita e di quanto ogni singolo momento vada vissuto… ma soprattutto è lei che mi ha insegnato cosa voglia dire amare ed essere amata in modo incondizionato.

Credo di aver toccato il fondo, quando, una mattina di qualche mese fa, mi ha trovato svenuta in bagno. In quel periodo le mie crisi cardiache erano diventate più frequenti. Ho spaventato a morte la mia piccolina tanto che da allora non vuole più separarsi da me. Non mi perdonerò mai per averle fatto passare tutto quello spavento, da quel giorno sto facendo la brava, rispetto le cure e mi riposo forse anche troppo.

Meno male che in tutto questo non sono sola. I miei migliori amici, nonché preziosi collaboratori, Anya e Lyncol, si stanno prendendo cura della Woods Design e di tutte le sfilate previste per questo periodo, incredibilmente anche Costia, la mia ex moglie – l’altra mamma di Maggie – si è offerta di prendersi cura di nostra figlia. Inizialmente non volevo, ma in questi anni Maggie è riuscita a cambiarla e mi sono dovuta arrendere all’evidenza che non è poi così male come madre.

Ora il mio cuore è meno sotto sforzo, ma i medici parlano chiaro: ci vuole un trapianto. Sono in attesa di un cuore nuovo già da diversi anni, i primi problemi gravi li ho avuti inseguito al parto, e Niko Jenkins – il mio cardiologo – non ci ha pensato minimamente a farmi mettere in lista d’attesa. L’ultima volta che è venuto a visitarmi, mi ha detto di stare tranquilla e che presto sarebbe arrivato un cuore per me, visto la mia posizione in graduatoria ed il mio gruppo sanguineo. Ma come si fa ad esultare per una cosa simile? Il solo pensare che la mia salvezza dipenda dalla morte di un’altra persona mi fa stare ancora peggio… ma poi penso a Maggie e questi pensieri scompaiono. Voglio vederla crescere, avere la sua prima cotta, vederla elettrizzata per il suo primo bacio, per il ballo del liceo, trovare quell’amore incondizionato che ti fa avere sempre la testa fra le nuvole. E così mi ritrovo ad essere egoista per voler vivere affianco a mia figlia, la mia unica ragione di vita.

Sono talmente persa nei miei pensieri, che sussulto quando un rumore sordo mi riporta alla realtà. Istintivamente mi metto una mano sul petto, quasi a voler proteggere quel cuore stanco e malandato con la paura folle che mi abbandoni da un momento all’altro.

“Scusa Lexa, non volevo spaventarti…”, mi dice Niko con un timido sorriso.

“Avanti, su, confessa… è tutta una tattica per liberarti di me…tu, meglio di chiunque altro, dovresti sapere che sono debole di cuore, o sbaglio? Se vi serve la camera non c’è problema, posso tornare a casa…”, gli dico ancora in affanno cercando il mio lato ironico disperso chissà dove.

“Vedo che siamo spiritosi stamattina, eh? Mi sembra un buon segno…”, replica l’uomo.

Conosco Niko da una vita, ormai più che il mio cardiologo è diventato uno dei miei migliori amici. Quello che mi è sempre piaciuto di lui è che non ti indora la pillola, lui è diretto, se ti deve dire una cosa te la dice, senza mezzi termini. Anche se devo ammettere che la sua onestà, spesso e volentieri, fa male.

“Allora, oltre a farmi venire quasi un infarto, a cosa devo la tua visita? Mi sembrava di aver capito che gli esami di controllo fossero previsti per domani…”, gli chiedo titubante.

“Infatti lo erano, ma credo proprio che dovranno aspettare…”

“Niko, non ti seguo. Che vuoi dire?”.

“Abbiamo trovato un donatore Lexa. Sta arrivando il tuo nuovo cuore…”.

_Quelle parole, oddio quelle parole, un cuore nuovo… per me, per tornare a vivere normalmente, non ci posso credere. Ho sempre pensato che questo momento non sarebbe mai arrivato, mi stavo quasi arrendendo se non fosse stato per Maggie, ora invece ho di nuovo la speranza di poterla vedere crescere._

“Maggie?”, gli chiedo ancora frastornata.

“Sta arrivando insieme ad Anya”, sorrido timidamente alle sue parole, ma torno subito seria.

“Ho paura Niko…”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

“Andrà tutto bene Lexa, te lo prometto…”, mi conforta Niko stringendomi la mano con la sua.

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

[Lexa POV]

Ormai sono passati due anni dal giorno dell'intervento, da quando ricevetti in dono questo cuore che, forte ed impetuoso, continua a battermi nel petto.

Non è stato facile, le cure e la riabilitazione sono state lunghe e dolorose, il rischio di rigetto è stato alto fino a pochi mesi fa, ma poi Niko finalmente mi ha detto che il cuore si stava adattando e che non c'era più nessun rischio.

Nei primi mesi faticavo a far tutto, ero sempre in affanno, persino andare in bagno era un sforzo enorme, me la prendevo per niente, ero frustrata, arrabbiata con il mondo. Dio solo sa quante volte ho trattato male sia Anya che Lincoln, e persino Nyko si è beccato i miei insulti. L'unica che poteva avvicinarsi a me, senza incombere nella mia ira, era Maggie, con lei non riuscivo proprio ad essere arrabbiata, è da quando è nata che tira fuori sempre il mio lato migliore e, onestamente, non so proprio come faccia.

Comunque con il passare del tempo, facendo un passo alla volta, mi sono ripresa e sono riuscita a mettermi di nuovo in forma. Ovviamente sono tornata al lavoro, ma i miei ritmi sono drasticamente calati, non mi faccio più prendere dalla frenesia e quello di cui ho voglia alla sera è tornare a casa e abbracciare mia figlia. Intendiamoci non è che prima di tutto questo, non avessi voglia di tornare a casa da lei, solo che ero sopraffatta dal lavoro e non vedevo quanto la vita mi stesse scivolando tra le mani.

Sono rientrata in azienda ormai da un mese, e spesso mi ritrovo a guardare fuori dalla finestra del mio ufficio, con una mano sul mio petto ferma immobile ad ascoltare questo cuore che batte nella mia cassa toracica. Quasi avessi paura che da un momento all'altro possa fermarsi. Invece ogni minuto che passa, lo sento più forte, sembra quasi irrequieto, scalpitante, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa o qualcuno. Mi rendo conto di essere un po' folle, ma dal giorno in cui mi sono risvegliata mi sento diversa, ho dei pensieri strani che mi frullano in testa e non riesco a comprenderli perché li ritengo senza senso. Magari è tutto frutto della mia fantasia, o semplicemente dello stress post operazione, o forse sto diventando pazza sul serio... ma, nonostante le sensazioni strane ed i pensieri incasinati, finché continuerò a sentirmi così inspiegabilmente rilassata la cosa non mi preoccupa.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Come tutte le mattine mi sono alzata presto ho preparato la colazione e dopo aver accompagnato Aiden a scuola, mi sono ritrovata a varcare l'ingresso del cimitero, non ci metto piede da diversi mesi eppure oggi il mio corpo mi ha guidato qui quasi fossi un automa.

"Ormai sono passati due anni, da quando ho firmato quei fogli e ti ho lasciato andare Finn. Credo che sia la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai fatto in vita mia. Ad essere onesta non so se ci sono riuscita... a lasciarti andare intendo, mi manchi ancora tantissimo, e credo che mi mancherai per sempre. Per il momento mi accontento di quello che abbiamo ottenuto io e il piccoletto. I primi mesi sono stati terribilmente difficili, dovevo essere forte anche per Aiden. È incredibile come lui ti somigli, sai? Si è rifugiato nel nostro letto per mesi, dicendo che non riusciva a dormire, quando in realtà lo faceva per me, ero io quella che non prendeva sonno e lui se ne era accorto. Lui è il nostro ometto e si sta prendendo cura di me, è cresciuto molto, forse troppo in fretta, ma saresti orgoglioso di lui. E spero che tu possa esserlo anche di me, anche se credo non sarà altrettanto semplice. Ho dovuto riprendere il mio nome da ragazza, non sai quanto mi abbia fatto male questa cosa, ma ho dovuto farlo, per proteggere nostro figlio. I giornalisti continuano a darci il tormento, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, così non ho trovato altre soluzioni se non nascondermi dietro il vecchio nome di mio padre. Ti prego, cerca di capire, dentro di noi saremo sempre dei Collins, anche se al momento ci facciamo chiamare Griffin. Visto che ci sono ti confesso anche un’altra cosa. Sono rientrata nel mondo della moda, lo so che questa mia passione non ti è mai andava a genio, ma Octavia ha insistito tanto che alla fine ho ceduto. Lo stipendio è molto buono e mi permette di mettere qualcosa da parte per il college di Aiden. All'inizio ero riluttante, ma poi ho cominciato a creare degli abiti, a disegnare bozzetti di tutti i tipi, pieni di colori dando sfogo alla mia arte, e per un attimo mi sono di nuovo sentita viva. Anche se la sensazione è durata poco. Sto cercando di vivere Finn, ma non è facile senza di te, mi sento persa, ora la mia è solo sopravvivenza. Mi sembra sempre di sentirti  vicino, dietro di me, ma quando mi volto tu non ci sei e questo mi spezza il cuore tutte le volte. Cerco di resistere, lo faccio per Aiden. Spero che prima o poi il dolore si attenui, anche se sono consapevole che non possa scomparire, sarebbe impossibile, anche se in tutta onestà non mi dispiacerebbe. Sai, in fondo un piccolo lato positivo c'è, provare dolore mi ricorda che sono ancora viva e in grado di provare qualcosa. Ora devo andare Finn... ciao amore mio", sussurro quelle parole tra le lacrime che ormai fanno da contorno al mio stato d'animo.

Sfioro con le dite le labbra e ti mando un bacio, quasi convinta che tu possa riceverlo, ma l'illusione del momento viene quasi confermata dalla pioggia che in un attimo mi investe rendendomi fradicia. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e scorgo l'arcobaleno, sta piovendo con il sole. Sorrido timidamente scuotendo la testa, come se avessi capito tutto e mi dirigo verso la macchina, pronta per un'altra giornata di lavoro alla Woods Design.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Continuo a guardare fuori della finestra, il mio sguardo ricade sulla frenesia della gente di Chicago, camminano in fretta senza curarsi di chi gli sta accanto. _Sembrano tutte formichine_ , penso tra me e me sorridendo. Sono talmente assorta nel mio sproloquio mentale che non mi accorgo che qualcuno è entrato nel mio ufficio.

“Cosa c’è di così interessante da farti sorridere?”, la voce di Anya mi fa sussultare.

“Gesù Anya! Mi vuoi far venire un infarto? Ti informo che se mi gioco anche questo di cuore, per me è la fine… non mi è concessa la possibilità di averne un altro… quindi ti prego, cerca di fare più rumore quando mi arrivi alle spalle…”, replico ancora in affanno.

“Ok, lo annoto nella agenda, come procedura per avvertire il tuo capo della tua presenza, invece di bussare utilizzare un bitonale di un tir rimorchio per annunciare il proprio arrivo. Ti può andare bene così?”, mi chiede sarcastica.

“Sei sempre la solita …”, la fulmino con lo sguardo.

“Comunque sono venuta per portarti i nuovi bozzetti, per la primavera/estate 2018. Dovresti darci un’occhiata. Sai sono quasi tutti della nuova stilita che ho assunto mentre eri in convalescenza…”, la guardo interdetta alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ma sì, dai, Clarke Griffin, l’amica di Octavia… non puoi essertene già dimenticata, sei stata operata al cuore non al cervello Lex”.

Quando sento quel nome, il mio cuore comincia a battere in modo frenetico, quasi volesse uscirmi dal petto. Istintivamente poso la mano su di esso e mi ci vuole qualche istante per tornare alla normalità. Non riesco a capire cosa mi succeda.

“Divertente, molto divertente Anya…”, mi affretto a dire con un tono di rimprovero, non volendo dar peso al piccolo episodio di poco fa.

“Comunque te ne ho parlato qualche mese fa, è alle prime armi nonostante abbia la tua età, ma non ha avuto una vita facile… proprio come te”.

“Ha fatto un trapianto di cuore anche lei?”, le domando sarcasticamente.

“No, ha perso suo marito due anni fa in un incidente stradale, lasciandola sola con un figlio di dieci anni”, mi zittisce Anya, rimproverandomi per il mio mancato tatto.

“Scusa, non avrei dovuto neanche pensarla una cosa del genere, mi dispiace”, mi affretto a dire.

Mi sento a disagio e non so neanche io il motivo, so solo che questa strana sensazione mi fa quasi tremare. _Ma che cavolo mi prende?_

“Non è con me che ti dovresti scusare, al limite con lei. Torniamo a noi… secondo me i bozzetti sono molto buoni, sono molto originali, nuovi, freschi, magari con qualche tua dritta possono diventare la collezione della Woods Design in pochissimo tempo”,  continua la mia migliore amica entusiasta come non la avevo mai vista.

“Non c’è che dire… questa Clarke Griffin ti ha proprio conquistato, eh An?”, di nuovo il mio cuore ha un picco quando nomino questo nome, _ma com’è possibile?_ Sto diventando paranoica.

“Diciamo che è una gran lavoratrice, non si lamenta mai, ed ha talento”, ribatte il mio braccio destro senza esitare.

“Beh, il tuo genere di dipendente. Comunque ci deve essere qualcosa in più era un pezzo che non ti vedevo così entusiasta per dei bozzetti di una novellina… devo assolutamente conoscerla”.

“Il capo sei tu Lex. Quando vuoi organizzo un incontro. Ora scappo devo sistemare ancora gli ordini della stoffa e poi le esigenze della TUA fotografa… quella Reyes mi farà impazzire, lo sai questo, vero? Dice che ha bisogno di nuovi faretti per la luce, quando la settimana scorsa gliene ho comprati ben quattro. Poi un giorno mi spiegherai perché continuiamo ad esaudire le sue esigenze, come se fosse la regina d’Inghilterra”, sbotta Anya facendomi solo sorridere.

“Semplicemente perché è la miglior fotografa che c’è in tutti gli Stati Uniti, ti basta questo?”, replico cercando di trattenere le risate.

“Sì, certo è un’artista nel rendermi la vita impossibile… Dio quella donna mi farà impazzire… ricordati i bozzetti, mi raccomando”, continua ad inviare contro Raven.

“Ok, ok, ora ci dò un’occhiata e poi ti faccio sapere. Tu cerca di non ammazzare Rae, ci serve…”, le dico ammiccandole divertita.

Mi sedio alla mia scrivania scuotendo la testa, ancora divertita dalla reazione della mia amica. _Credo proprio che sia persa per la nostra fotografa e ancora non lo sa,_ penso tra me e me.

Apro il fascicolo di fronte a me imbattendomi di nuovo in quel nome che tanto rende il mio cuore irrequieto: Clarke Griffin.

_Chi sei? E perché scateni queste reazioni al mio cuore?_

 

 


	3. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE AUTRICE.  
> Ho fatto una piccola modifica alla storia ho sostituito Gustus con Costia, mi hanno fatto riflettere su questo fatto, e ho deciso di assecondare il consiglio. Buona lettura :)!

# CAPITOLO 2

 

[Clarke POV]

È circa un paio di mesi, che grazie alla mia migliore amica, Octavia, sono tornata nel mondo della moda. Spesso in questi giorni mi è capitato di ricordare gli anni del liceo, ci divertivamo come pazze, io disegnavo e creavo gli abiti e lei si divertiva a fare da modella, mentre Finn e il fratello di O, Bellamy, facevano da giudice e giuria.

Sorrido per i ricordi di quella gioventù che ci vedeva ancora tutti uniti. Ora siamo rimaste solo io e Octavia, anche Bel non è più tra noi... è morto l'anno scorso in una missione di pace in Afghanistan.

È ironico che continuino ancora a chiamarle così, quando sanno benissimo che, in quelle zone del mondo, la pace non potrà mai esserci, ma questo è un discorso senza senso che mi fa sempre imbestialire. E ad essere sincera sono stanca di essere arrabbiata, lo sono sta per la morte di mio marito, poi per quella di Bellamy, ora basta!  

È stata dura per Octavia dopo la scomparsa del fratello, io ho cercato di essere forte anche per lei e, nonostante tutto il mio dolore -  decisamente ancora fresco - sono riuscita a starle vicino facendole passare i momenti più brutti. Ora le cose vanno molto meglio per entrambe, forse anche lavorare assieme ci aiuta ad andare avanti giorno dopo giorno. Chi lo sa... magari venire a lavorare alla Woods Design è stata la scelta più giusta.

Il tempo è volato da quando sono stata assunta, circa tre mesi fa. La responsabile delle risorse umane, Anya Forest, con la quale ho fatto il colloquio, è molto simpatica. Devo ammetterlo, è un tipetto particolare con uno strano modo di fare, ma fin da subito è riuscita a mettermi a mio agio. Con la consegna dei miei ultimi bozzetti, l'ho fatta letteralmente impazzire, era talmente entusiasta che ha voluto subito mostrarli alla stilista che ha creato questa azienda: Lexa Woods.

A proposito del capo… non l'ho ancora incontrata e, non so perché, la curiosità di conoscerla mi sta uccidendo.

Octavia è una sua buona amica. Mi ha raccontato molte cose di lei: che è una donna forte e tenace negli affari, ma molto cagionevole di salute, infatti è appena rientrata da una lunga convalescenza dopo aver subito un trapianto di cuore. Ha una figlia di sette anni che adora e ha divorziato subito dopo la sua nascita dalla principessina viziata della casata Green, una certa Costia. Sentivo il disprezzo di O al solo pronunciare il nome di quella donna. A quanto pare la fedeltà non era un concetto che le entrava bene in testa, metteva le corna a sua moglie di continuo, ma quest’ultima era troppo innamorata per rendersene conto. Solo dopo la nascita di Maggie ha avuto il coraggio di cacciarla di casa.

Dalle parole di Octavia percepisco una profonda stima e affetto per Lexa Woods. Sembra che sia una donna forte, che non si arrende alle prime difficoltà, un po' come me dopo che io e Aiden siamo rimasti da soli. Forse è per questo che sono curiosa di conoscerla, o magari mi sbaglio ed è solo l'ambizione di una stilista alle prima armi che vuole incontrare una leggenda nel campo della moda.

Nonostante sia una stilista affermata, non è per niente mondana, ci tiene terribilmente alla sua privacy. Non sono riuscita a trovare neanche una sua fotografia su internet. Ok, non sono una brava ricercatrice, ma nemmeno una? Deve essere proprio una suora!

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per mandar via questi assurdi pensieri e concentrarmi sui disegni davanti a me. È tutta la mattina che ci sto lavorando e comincio ad avere gli occhi stanchi, un insolito bruciore inizia ad infastidirmi. Così, decido di andare nella sala ristoro ai piani superiori, per prendermi un caffè.

Non faccio in tempo a chiamare l'ascensore che le porte si aprono rivelando una delle donna più belle che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Mi scontro con i suoi occhi, di un verde indescrivibile, il suo sguardo sembra penetrarmi come una lama nel petto, sento dei brividi correre lungo la schiena e non ne capisco il motivo. Non riesco a ridestarmi da questo stato di catalessi in cui mi trovo, so solo che provo una strana sensazione che quasi mi spaventa.

La donna davanti a me, rimane ferma senza fiatare, fino a che non la vedo premere una mano in mezzo petto, come a lenire il dolore che sta provando. La osservo cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo, i suoi tratti mi sembrano famigliari, ma non mi sembra di conoscerla. _No, non la conosco, me ne sarei sicuramente ricordata se la conoscessi. E allora, questa strana sensazione da dove diavolo sbuca?_

"Mi... scusi... credo... sì… credo… di aver sbagliato piano", si affretta a dire in affanno, prima di scomparire di nuovo dentro l'ascensore e fuggir via da me e dal mio sguardo. Rimango basita da quello che è appena successo.

_Chi è quella donna? E perché il suo incontro mi ha fatto venire i brividi?_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

È circa un'ora che guardo questi bozzetti. La loro bellezza è quasi indescrivibile, all'apparenza possono sembrare dei semplici schizzi di abiti, ma c'è molto di più sotto… sono coinvolgenti, innovativi, pieni di colore e voglia di vivere, come se chi li avesse creati volesse trasmettere il suo stato d'animo, mentre li disegnava.

Mi rendo conto di quanto suoni assurda una cosa del genere, in fondo sono solo bozzetti di vestiti, ma più li guardo più il mio cuore batte all'impazzata, colpito dà dalle emozioni che non riesco neanche io a comprendere. Forse sto diventando pazza, o forse l'operazione mi ha reso troppo emotiva, sensibile, può essere tutto, ma non mi sono mai sentita così frastornata come in questo momento. Mi soffermo a delineare i contorni con le dita, quasi accarezzassi la stoffa.

"Anya aveva ragione, questa donna ha talento...", sussurro senza neanche accorgermene.

Chiudo di scatto il fascicolo ed esco a passo spedito dal mio ufficio diretta verso gli ascensori. Stranamente non trovo nessuno, né Anya, né Lyncol, ma la cosa sembra non importarmi più di tanto.

 _'Devo conoscere questa stilista...'_ , sono le parole che continuano a frullarmi in testa.

Con la mano che trema premo il numero del piano del laboratorio. Oggi il mio corpo sembra essere quello di qualcun'altro, non capisco queste strane sensazioni che sento, questa frenesia che mi rende faticoso anche il solo respirare. Per non parlare del _mio_ cuore che sembra volermi uscire dal petto per tornare dal suo vecchio proprietario. _Che diavolo mi prende oggi?_

Impegnata a farneticare con i miei pensieri assurdi, non mi accorgo neanche di essere arrivata al piano.

Quando esco dall'ascensore tutto il mio corpo si paralizza. Sì, tutto tranne il cuore, che accelera incontrollato come se fosse posseduto. La bellissima sconosciuta che ho difronte scatena in me delle emozioni che sembrano non appartenermi. L'intensità del suo sguardo mi fa letteralmente tremare, i suoi occhi azzurri sembrano leggermi dentro e questo mi spaventa. Io non la conosco, di questo sono sicura e allora perché sembra avere un'aria famigliare?

Continuo a vaneggiare cercando di trovare una spiegazione al mio stato d'animo, inutile dire che i miei tentativi falliscono miseramente. Istintivamente mi premo una mano in mezzo al petto, come a voler calmare quell'organo impazzito e riuscire ad uscire da questa situazione di affanno ed imbarazzo, ma non è così semplice… mi ci vogliono un paio di respiri profondi per poter trovare un pizzico di lucidità.

L'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è a fuggir via da lì, da quella situazione, ormai divenuta insostenibile, da quegli occhi che mi scrutano come a cercare di capire quale problema io abbia, e da quel silenzio diventato il sottofondo del battito del mio cuore. _Sì, è ufficiale… sto impazzendo!_

"Mi... scusi... credo... sì… credo… di aver sbagliato piano", balbetto qualcosa sconnessamente, rifugiandomi a tempo record nella cabina dell’ascensore.

Appena le porte si chiudono, mi appoggio alla parete cercando di non cadere. Sono sempre più in affanno, così provo a respirare profondamente, ma fatico a calmare questo mio povero cuore sempre più irrequieto. Quando arrivo al piano del mio ufficio, sono ancora agitata, ma riesco comunque a passare inosservata. Anya è occupata a litigare al telefono, mentre Lyncol sta parlando con Raven.

Entro rapidamente nel mio rifugio richiudendomi la porta alla spalle. E mentre mi appoggio ad essa lentamente scivolo fino a che non tocco il pavimento. Mi ci vuole una manciata di minuti per calmarmi… ma il pensiero fisso, di chi sia quella donna e del perché il mio corpo reagisca in quel modo alla sua presenza, rimane.

Dopo essermi ripresa, afferro il telefono e chiamo l’unica persona che in questo momento può darmi una spiegazione, o almeno lo spero.

 _“Ehi, ciao Lex. Come sta la mia pazienza preferita?”_.

“Nyko… non sto bene, c’è qualcosa che non va…”.

_“Arrivo subito!”._

///

 

È passata si e no una mezz'ora dalla telefonata, e mi ritrovo distesa sul divano con Nyko di fronte intento a provarmi la pressione. Non so come diavolo faccia, tutte le volte, ad arrivare in un lampo con il traffico di Chicago, ma è un dato di fatto che quando chiamo, dicendo che ho bisogno, lui corre. È vero, è il mio cardiologo, ma è più un amico per me.

"La pressione è perfetta Lex, 125 su 82. E anche il battito mi sembra regolare. Mi vuoi dire che cosa c'è che non va? Perché al telefono hai detto di non sentirti bene?".

"Perché è così Nyko. E da questa mattina, che il cuore continua a battermi in modo frenetico ed incontrollato, e mi ritrovo in affanno, come se avessi corso dieci km. Non lo so che cosa diavolo gli è preso oggi...", gli dico quasi in preda all'isteria.

"Ok, può succedere, ma per mia esperienza c'è sempre una causa scatenante... allora, qual è la tua? Mi spiego meglio, quando hai notato questa sensazione di tachicardia, che cosa stavi facendo?".

Eccola la domanda a cui non voglio rispondere. Sicuramente penserà che sono pazza. _Cavolo, lo sto pensando anche io in questo momento._ Sospiro cercando di evitare più a lungo la risposta, ma Niko mi riporta alla realtà.

"Lex, che cosa stavi facendo?".

"Niko, mi prenderai per pazza", replico di getto.

"Mettimi alla prova".

"Mi è successo due volte nel giro di un paio d'ore. La prima è stata quando ho letto il nome sul fascicolo della nuova stilista, mentre guardavo i suoi bozzetti mi sono sentita tutto il tempo strana... la seconda è successa quando ho deciso di scendere in laboratorio, volevo incontrarla, ma appena uscita dall'ascensore mi sono imbattuta in una donna che non avevo mai visto, che mi ha scatenato delle reazioni incontrollate, il cuore sembrava volermi uscire dal petto, il corpo era scosso da brividi, insomma ero completamente in affanno...", dico tutta in un fiato per paura di balbettare.

Nyko continua a guardarmi con una strana espressione sul volto. Alza un sopracciglio come a voler analizzare meglio le mie parole, ma subito dopo il suo sorriso si allarga mentre la mia frustrazione sale a livelli indicibili. _Potessi lo prenderei a pugni_.

"Mi spieghi cosa c'è di così divertente in quello che ho detto?", gli chiedo seccata.

"Direi tutto Lex... ma tornando seri, cosa ha detto o fatto questa _femme fatale_ per farti accelerare il battito?".

_'Femme fatale?'. È ufficiale lo devo prendere a pugni!_

"Non ha detto o fatto nulla. Mi guardava e basta", ribatto sempre più alterata.

Mi tornano in mente i suoi occhi ed improvvisamente il mio cuore ricomincia a scalpitare.

"Direi che anche il solo parlarne ti scatena strane reazioni...", afferma l'uomo riprovandomi la pressione.

Dopo qualche minuto, riesco di nuovo a rilassarmi.

"Allora Lex… tu e il tuo cuore state benissimo... ", comincia la sua diagnosi, sto per controbattere con qualche domanda stupida, ma vengo bloccata di nuovo dalla sua voce.

"Forse ti sembrerà un po' strano quello che ti dirò, ma ti prego dammi il beneficio del dubbio...", annuisco invitandolo a continuare.

"Il tuo cuore funziona bene, è forte, se il tuo corpo reagisce così c'è una ragione, e l'unica plausibile che mi viene in mente è che la donna che hai incontrato ti abbia colpito, magari con la sua bellezza, con il suo sguardo, non lo so, ma semplicemente ha fatto colpo su di te".

Questa volta sono io che scoppio a ridere.

"Ma dico, ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Lo sai quante donne bellissime ho incontrato nella mia carriera? A milioni… e questa non è diversa da molte modelle con cui ho lavorato, non posso negare che sia di una bellezza indescrivibile, ma da qui a dire che ha fatto colpo, facendomi quasi esplodere il cuore, ne passa. Per favore sii serio Nyko e dimmi che cosa non va in me".

"Lexa, te l'ho già detto, non hai nulla che non va. Oddio forse ti consiglierei di fare una visita dall’Ottorino, credo che tu abbia dei problemi di udito... sai non c'è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire. Detto questo, devo tornare in ospedale. Visto che tu stai benissimo, il mio lavoro qui è finito...", esclama alzandosi in piedi e afferrando la sua borsa.

Non riesco più a dire nulla, la sua reazione mi fa riflettere.

"Lex, il tuo cuore funziona bene, forse sono le tue emozioni quelle da sistemare".

Scompare dietro alla porta del mio ufficio ed io mi ritrovo a sobbalzare al rumore sordo della sua chiusura. Le sue parole continuano ad echeggiare nella mia testa.

_E se avesse ragione Nyko? Il problema non è il mio cuore forse il problema sono le mie emozioni. Dopo la delusione di Costia ho riversato tutto il mio amore su Maggie, trascurando tutto il resto. Magari questo cuore nuovo ha bisogno di più… magari io ho bisogno di più._

 


	4. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

[Clarke POV]

Da quell’incontro, che mi ha letteralmente scombussolato, è passata già una settimana, e non faccio altro che pensarci. Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quegli occhi, quello sguardo quasi impaurito e quei brividi da esso scatenati. Più ci penso e più non riesco a capire quel mix di emozioni che mi ha provocato incontrare quella sconosciuta, quella strana sensazione di stordimento che fatichi a controllare, ma che ti dà una scarica esagerata.

“Ehi mamma… tutto bene?”, la voce di Aiden mi ridesta dal mio vaneggiamento assurdo.

“Sì tesoro, tutto bene. Perché me lo chiedo?”.

“Beh, lo sai che io adoro la tua cucina, ma ecco… diciamo… che i pancake bruciati non sono proprio di mio gusto. Anche se devo ammettere che a casa di nonna Abby qualche sforzo lo faccio…”, replica indicandomi la padella con un sorriso.

“Oddio, ma dove ho la testa? Guarda qui che disastro, ho bruciato ogni cosa!”,  esclamo spegnendo il gas e cercando di rimediare al casino che ho fatto.

“Tranquilla mamma, ti voglio bene lo stesso”.

“Beh è consolante questo. Comunque anche io te ne voglio, vieni qui”, lo invito tra le mie braccia.

“Che dici andiamo a fare colazione al bar?”, gli chiedo conoscendo già la risposta.

"Diciamo che non aspettavo altro…”, replica con un sorriso beffardo, allontanandosi rapidamente da me.

“Ah e così eh? Se fossi in te comincerei a scappare, perché se ti agguanto ti scompiglio il ciuffo e so benissimo quanto ci tieni…”.

“Non oseresti mai… siamo già in ritardo e io ci ho messo una vita a prepararmi”.

“Allora ti suggerisco di correre”, affermo alzando un sopracciglio.

Aiden comincia a scappare per casa e, mentre lo inseguo, mi ritrovo a sorridere felice. Credo che le ferite dovute alla tua scomparsa, Finn, si stiano rimarginando. Mi mancherai sempre, ma ora è arrivato il momento di tornare a vivere.

 _Tornare a vivere_ … quelle parole mi riportano indietro nel tempo.

 

///

 

**_Circa due anni prima..._ **

_Sto varcando la soglia di questo ospedale, ancora una volta. Circa due mesi fa, ho dovuto dirti addio, proprio in questo edificio. È passato così poco tempo, non riesco ad andare avanti. L’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è all’improvviso vuoto che mi hai lasciato dentro. Neanche Aiden riesce a colmarlo, per quando mi sforzi solo tu ci riuscivi._

_Nonostante tutto mi ritrovo qui, a mettere un piede davanti all’altro. Questa mattina mi hanno chiamato, e mi hanno chiesto con urgenza di venire. Pare si siano accorti di non avermi fatto firmare tutte le pratiche necessarie e, ai fini legali, è un grosso problema. Sorrido amaramente alla loro definizione di urgenza e, anche se controvoglia, mi ritrovo a percorrere gli stessi corridoi di pochi mesi fa. Solo che adesso non sto correndo disperata, in preda al panico, per cercare di capire che diavolo ti fosse successo, ora sono solo disperata. Sì… disperata, triste, depressa, impotente e sconsolata dalla tua scomparsa, ma non ci posso fare molto._

_Prima di arrivare all’ufficio che mi hanno indicato per telefono, mi fermo un attimo a sedere nella sala d’aspetto. È deserta, silenziosa, il luogo giusto per piangermi addosso. Non so neanche io il perché mi sia messa a sedere qui, ma ne sento l’esigenza. Non faccio in tempo ad annegare nei miei pensieri, che una piccola manina si posa sul mio ginocchio richiamando la mia attenzione._

_Alzo lo sguardo e vedo una bellissima bambina fissarmi. Non avrà più di cinque anni. Sono colpita dai suoi bellissimi occhioni verdi e dalla loro totale dolcezza. Sembra incuriosita da me e quando piega la testa le compare un sorriso luminoso sul viso. Le sorrido a mia volta trovando per un attimo la serenità._

_“Mi scusi signora… può dirmi come si chiama?”, rimango spiazzata dal suo linguaggio e dalla sua educazione._

_“Mi chiamo Clarke e tu come ti chiami?”, le chiedo mantenendo il sorriso come non mi succedeva da un po’._

_“Io sono Maggie. Adesso che conosco il tuo nome posso chiederti aiuto. Mamma dice sempre di non parlare con gli sconosciuti”, la sua logica stringente mi strappa una risata._

_“La tua mamma ha ragione, fai bene a darle retta. Ma dimmi, come posso aiutarti?”._

_Mi mostra una moneta aprendo l’altra mano e un po’ imbarazzata distoglie lo sguardo cercando le parole. È veramente adorabile, penso tra me e me._

_“Ecco… la zia è al telefono… e… sono corsa qui perché volevo portare un dolcetto alla mia mamma, ma… non ci arrivo, è troppo alto”, mi dice indicando il distributore automatico._

_“Sai che sei veramente dolce? Vieni, ti aiuto molto volentieri”._

_Le porgo la mano e quando siamo di fronte al distributore la prendo in braccio per permetterle di introdurre la moneta._

_“Alla tua mamma che cosa piace?“, le chiedo curiosa._

_“A me e alla mia mamma piacciono i biscotti al cioccolato, quelli lì”, mi dice indicandoli._

_Sorrido digitando il codice, l’istante dopo la metto giù e le porgo il pacchetto, continuando a sorridere inspiegabilmente._

_“Sai, anche io adoro i biscotti al cioccolato…”, le confesso facendole l’occhiolino._

_“Maggie… ma dove sei finita?”, la voce di una donna scuote la bambina._

_“Devo andare se no la zia si arrabbia. Grazie Clarke”._

_“È stato un piacere Maggie”._

_Mentre scompare da dietro l’angolo mi ritrovo a salutarla ancora con la mano. Per un attimo sono tornata a vivere e solo grazie alla dolcezza di quella bambina. Grazie a te Maggie._

 

///

 

Ritorno alla realtà con mio figlio che mi sventola la mano davanti al viso. Mi sono persa in quel ricordo che avevo completamente rimosso. Solo ora riesco a capire perché quella donna mi è così famigliare. Il colore dei suoi occhi è lo stesso di quella bambina che ho aiutato all’ospedale, come ho potuto dimenticare Maggie? La sua dolcezza e come mi abbia aiutato? Forse la donna misteriosa è sua madre? O forse sto solo vaneggiando.

“Terra chiama mamma… rispondi mamma?”.

“Sì, sì, ero solo sovrappensiero, dai andiamo, se no facciamo tardi”, replico infilandomi la giacca.

Mentre guido verso il bar, cerco di scacciar via tutte quelle domande e quei dubbi che sembrano non volermi lasciare. Quando entro nel locale, provo di nuovo quella strana sensazione. Forse ha ragione mio figlio non mi sento per niente bene, magari è solo un’influenza.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono passati sette giorni da quell'incontro, e non riesco a smettere di pensare a quella sconosciuta. Ho riflettuto molto sulle parole di Niko, ma non riesco a venirne a capo. È vero, dopo Costia, non mi sono più lasciata andare, non avevo interesse nel farlo, ho sofferto troppo per quello che mi ha fatto. E, a parte Maggie, non sono più riuscita ad aprirmi con nessuno e mi è sempre andato bene, ora però non lo so più. Secondo Nyko, persino il mio corpo e il mio cuore mi stanno mandando segnali, che però io fatico a decifrare. _Ma tutto questo è possibile? O è frutto della mia fantasia? In tutta la mia vita, non mi sono mai lasciata guidare dai sentimenti... e allora, com'è possibile che adesso prenda in considerazione l'idea di seguirli?_

Continuo a sorseggiare il caffè persa a guardare fuori dalla finestra di casa, cercando di spegnere il cervello e tutti questi assurdi pensieri.

Quasi sobbalzo quando due esili braccia cercano di abbracciarmi dolcemente.

"Mamma...", sento la voce ancora assonata di Maggie e subito un sorriso compare sulle mie labbra.

Appoggio subito la tazza e mi affretto a stringerla a me.

"Buongiorno tesoro, hai dormito bene?", annuisce mentre si stropiccia gli occhi in modo adorabile.

Mi abbasso per mettermi alla sua altezza.

"Ehi, piccola che ne dici se oggi ti porto io a scuola? E magari prima ce ne andiamo a fare colazione al bar?", le chiedo già conoscendo la risposta.

"Yuppi, corro subito a vestirmi", mi da un bacio sulla guancia e corre su per le scale.

"Maggie... non correre, abbiamo tutto il tempo...", cerco di dirle, ma il mio terromotino è già scomparsa dalla mia vista.

Scuoto la testa e sorrido per la vivacità della mia piccolina, senza di lei non ce l'avrei mai fatta a riprendermi dopo l'operazione, ma forse non è stata solo lei a scuotermi…

 

///

 

**_Circa due anni prima..._ **

_Sono passati un paio di mesi da quando questo nuovo cuore batte in me, ma non mi sento meglio, anzi mi sento sempre peggio. Continuo a sentirlo estraneo, sembra che da un momento all'altro possa abbandonarmi anche lui come quello che avevo. Mi mancano le forze, faccio pochi passi e mi devo sedere perché ho paura che il mio corpo ceda e che questo cuore smetta di battere. Ogni ora che passo mi sento sempre più debole._

_Sto facendo le cure anti rigetto, ma sembrano non funzionare. Anche se Nyko continua ad essere positivo, so che c'è qualcosa che non va. Questo cuore sembra non voler stare nel mio petto ed io non so cosa fare per fargli capire che senza di lui morirei. Sono talmente stanca di lottare, di tutto questo dolore, di questa sofferenza. Nyko mi aveva avvisata della depressione post trapianto, ma come tutto il resto l'ho preso sotto gamba._

_Mi sto arrendendo a non guarire, continuo a lottare solo ed esclusivamente per lei, mia figlia. L'ultima volta che Maggie è venuta a trovarmi, ho visto sia paura che preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, sembrava quasi non riconoscere più la sua mamma, quella sempre piena di vita pronta ad abbracciarla e a farla sorridere tutto il tempo. Ed è così, io non mi sento più me stessa. Dio, vorrei tanto poterla stringere come un tempo, ma non riuscirei a fare nemmeno quello. Così, ho chiesto ad Anya, di non portare più la mia piccolina in ospedale, non voglio che mi veda in queste condizioni. Mi uccide non poterla vedere, ma non voglio farla soffrire più del dovuto. Anche se… mi manca da morire, mi mancano i suoi occhioni, i suoi abbracci, i suoi baci, la sua voce squillante... è meglio così._

_Continuo a rimanere sdraiata su questo letto, con lo sguardo perso chissà dove, in attesa di qualche strano miracolo che mi faccia star meglio... sorrido di me stessa e della mia ingenuità._

_"Lexa, i miracoli non esistono...", sospiro per ricordarmi l'ovvio._

_"Mamma?", sento la voce di mia figlia e mi giro di scatto._

_"Maggie... ma che…", sussurro._

_Vedo Anya alle sue spalle, con una espressione seria e decisa. Sto per dire qualcosa, ma mia figlia mi corre incontro e con estrema fatica prova a salire sul letto e abbracciarmi. Nonostante le mie poche forze cerco di aiutarla e quando finalmente ci riesco trovo il mio miracolo._

_"Oddio... tesoro mio, mi sei mancata da morire", le dico lasciandomi sfuggire quelle lacrime troppo a lungo trattenute._

_"Anche tu, mamma. Zia Anya non mi voleva portare qui da te... ma io ho fatto i capricci...", le sue parole mi fanno sorridere_

_"Ma davvero? Zia Anya ha fatto questo?", le domando divertita asciugandomi le lacrime senza farmi notare._

_Lei annuisce sorridendomi e proprio in quel momento sento il mio cuore battere più forte, come se finalmente si sentisse parte di me. Rimango un attimo stupita da questo cambiamento, fino a che la voce della mia migliore amica mi riporta alla realtà._

_"Sì, questa piccoletta mi ha fatto dannare, sono due settimane che continua ad urlare combinandone di tutti i colori, pensa ha colorato la divisa della cuoca tutta di rosso perché si annoiava. E poi poco fa è sparita mentre ero al telefono. È una vera peste. Mi domando da chi abbia preso!", sbuffa Anya buttando gli occhi al cielo._

_“Beh… dovevo portare questi alla mamma, così smette di essere triste ”, replica Maggie facendomi vedere un pacchetto di biscotti al cioccolato._

_Trascuro il fatto di dove li abbia presi e l’abbraccio ancora più stretta._

_"Grazie sei dolcissima amore mio. Comunque detto tra me e te, hai preso sicuramente dalla zia", le dico quasi sussurrando divertita dall’intera situazione._

_"Guarda che ti sento, eh Lex? E comunque non c’è proprio pericolo, quella diavoletta è tutta sua madre", brontola di nuovo Anya._

_Io e Maggie ridiamo come matte e dopo un attimo la nostra allegria contagia anche la mia migliore amica. In quel momento lo risento, questo mio nuovo cuore battere forte, come se volesse parlarmi e dirmi: "Coraggio Lexa, sei sulla strada giusta..."._

_Stringo più forte mia figlia, rendendomi conto che ho le forze per farlo. Ha ragione il mio cuore sono sulla strada giusta…_

 

///

 

Un rumore mi ridesta dal mondo dei ricordi. Scuoto la testa incredula, avevo completamente dimenticato quell’episodio, la reazione del mio cuore. Forse Nyko ha ragione, dovrei ascoltarlo di più.

“Mamma, sei ancora lì? Io ho fame. Guarda sono stata talmente veloce che ho già messo la giacca e lo zaino”, mi rimprovera mia figlia picchiettando il piede sul pavimento.

Non posso far a meno di sorridere e mentre scuoto la tesa la raggiungo.

“Ok, ok, andiamo. Non sia mai che tu muoia di fame”, le rispondo prendendola un po’ in giro.

Quando arriviamo al nostro solito bar, in cui non entravo ormai da anni, quella strana sensazione torna a manifestarsi nel mio petto, ma sono troppo presa da mia figlia e dalla sua allegria per darci peso.

 


	5. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

[Lexa POV]

Saluto Callie e visto che è un pezzo che non la vedo ne approfitto per fare due chiacchiere, ma lo scalpitare di mia figlia mi fa subito capire quanto sia affamata... come se non mangiasse da giorni.

"Allora Maggie, che cosa ti preparo?", le chiede Callie dolcemente.

"Pancake, e latte al cioccolato", quasi grida per l'entusiasmo.

Io e Callie ci guardiamo e ci mettiamo a ridere.

"E alla signora Woods cosa possa portare?", mi domanda con un pizzico di ironia la mia amica.

"Per me solo un cappuccino e grazie per la signora, ora si che mi sento vecchia...", replico sarcastica.

"Ad ognuno il suo Lexa...", ribatte facendomi l'occhiolino per sparire subito dopo e cominciare a preparare il nostro ordine.

Mentre aspettiamo la nostra colazione, Maggie comincia a parlare a ruota libera di ogni cosa, della scuola, del suo amichetto Andrew e di quella smorfiosa di Susan, la sua rivale in tutto. Sorrido inconsciamente pensando a quanto i tempi siano cambiati, e a quanto io mi senta vecchia pur avendo solo 30 anni.

Distolgo lo sguardo per un attimo e, proprio in quel preciso momento, percepisco di nuovo quella strana sensazione. Il cuore comincia a battermi all'impazzata e non riesco a far nulla per impedirlo. Con nonchalance cerco di respirare profondamente, ma non funziona, così prima di far preoccupare mia figlia, cerco una via di uscita.

"Tesoro, io devo andare un attimo in bagno, tu aspetta qui. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiedi a Callie... e mi raccomando...", non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che lei mi precede.

"Non parlare con gli sconosciuti. Tranquilla mamma, lo so".

Le dò un rapido bacio e mentre vado verso il bagno avviso Callie e le chiedo se può controllare un attimo Maggie.

Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle di quella minuscola stanza, quasi in affanno, mi premo il petto cercando di arrestare la corsa folle del mio cuore, e dopo aver respirato profondamente, ed essermi rinfrescata un po' ci riesco. Mi guardo allo specchio quasi volessi interrogare la mia immagine. _Ma che diavolo mi prende?_ Devo capire cosa mi scatena tutto questo, non posso andare avanti in questo modo.

Esco dal bagno determinata a venirne a capo, ma quando vedo una donna bionda parlare con mia figlia, cedo di nuovo a quella strana emozione.

 _‘Maggie, fortuna che ti avevo detto di non parlare con gli sconosciuti’_ , penso tra me e me.

Il cuore continua a tampellarmi forte nel petto, ma temo che questa volta sia dovuto al nervoso e alla forte preoccupazione che sta crescendo dentro di me, nel vedere la mia piccola parlare con una sconosciuta.

_E questa chi diavolo è? E perché sta parlando con mia figlia?_

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Ormai è una abitudine per me e Aiden venire a fare colazione in questo bar: il Blue Moon. Lo abbiamo scoperto per caso, una delle tante volte che facevamo un giro per la nostra bella Chicago. Normalmente veniamo la domenica mattina, parcheggio nella solita stradina sconosciuta ed entriamo dal retro. Oggi però, essendo un giorno feriale, abbiamo faticato più del dovuto a trovare posto, ma alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta.

Ci sediamo ad un tavolo un po' in disparte ed Aiden insiste per andare a salutare Callie, la padrona del locale.

"Va bene, ma se sta lavorando non la disturbare con tutte le tue chiacchiere, Ok?", annuisce e prima che corra via lo richiamo.

"Già che ci sei… non è che puoi dirle quello che prendiamo? Io intanto chiamo tua nonna, è una vita che non mi faccio sentire".

"Certo mamma, tu vuoi il solito vero?", questa volta sono io ad annuire con un sorriso.

Lo vedo scomparire dietro l'angolo ed istintivamente sorrido.

Afferro il telefono e chiamo mia madre, la quale non fa altro che ricordarmi della sua esistenza e che non sarebbe così drammatico se io ed Aiden ci facessimo sentire e vedere un po' di più. La solita ramanzina che mi fa tutte le santissime volte.

"Sì, ok mamma, promesso. Domenica veniamo a trovarti... ok, ok, ciao", cerco di non sbuffare, ma gli occhi al cielo mi scappano, proprio nel momento in cui Aiden ritorna.

"Fammi indovinare... domenica andiamo a pranzo da nonna Abby?", mi chiede con retorica mettendosi poi a ridere.

"Perspicace. Da quando sei diventato così acuto?".

"Avrò preso da mia madre...".

"Oggi siamo spiritosi, vedo?".

Il nostro simpatico battibecco viene interrotto dalla cameriera che ci consegna le nostre ordinazioni e dopo averci augurato buona colazione se ne va.

"Aiden, di un po'… non ti sei scordato niente?", gli chiedo alzando un sopracciglio.

Guarda il tavolo imbandito alla ricerca di quello che manca, il suo sguardo è curioso, ma anche estremamente serio ed impegnato. Ha un'espressione adorabile e non posso fare altro che sorridere.

"Che cos'è? Una domanda trabocchetto?", mi domanda dopo aver controllato tutto.

"Ovvio, il trabocchetto è questo: come farà tua madre a svegliarsi senza il suo caffè?".

Si batte la mano sulla fronte, come per darsi dello sbadato, e il mio sorriso di allarga.

"Il caffè... ecco cosa mi sono scordato. Comunque a mia difesa la caffeina ti fa male mamma".

"Aiden, tesoro, quando andrai al lavoro ne riparleremo di questa storia… ho come l’impressione che cambierai idea", gli dico con dolcezza alzandomi dalla sedia.

"Vado a prendere il caffè al banco, tu vuoi qualcos'altro?", nega con la testa addentando il suo muffin.

Cammino verso il bancone e la stessa sensazione che ho provato poco prima torna a farsi largo dentro di me. Scuoto la testa chiudendo gli occhi per un istante, come a volerla scacciare. Quando li riapro noto una bambina, che mi sembra di conoscere, seduta su uno sgabello parlare con Callie.

 _'Ma quella è la piccola Maggie'_ , penso tra me e me.

Senza neanche accorgermene mi avvicino a loro. La proprietaria vedendomi mi saluta con la mano facendo girare la piccola verso di me. Dopo un attimo di esitazione mi sorride. E io colgo l'occasione al balzo.

"Tu probabilmente non ti ricordi di me, vero Maggie?", le chiedo titubante.

"Clarke....", grida prima di tendermi le braccia in cerca di un abbraccio.

"Ah, ma allora ti ricordi", le dico stringendola con affetto.

"Cerco che mi ricordo. Callie, lei è la mia amica Clarke. Sai mi ha aiutata a fare una sorpresa alla mamma quando ancora era in ospedale", spiega tutto alla barista, mentre sia io che lei la guardiamo divertite.

"Maggie, non è che abbia fatto tutto sto granché. Ti ho solo aiutato a prendere dei biscotti al cioccolato".

"Beh, a mia mamma è piaciuta molto la sorpresa, sai? Da quel giorno è migliorata moltissimo fino a guarire".

"Ne sono contenta. Ma sei qui da sola?".

"No, sono con la mamma, è andata un attimo in bagno. Se aspetti un attimo te la faccio conoscere", le sorrido ricordando con piacere la sua dolcezza.

Il sorriso mi passa in un lampo quando un brivido mi pervade il corpo. Mi sento osservata e quando mi giro incontro di nuovo quegli occhi. Dopo un istante di incertezza sento finalmente la sua voce.

"Maggie, mi sembra di averti detto e ripetuto centinaia di volte di non parlare con gli sconosciuti!", esclama con un tono brusco, preoccupato, anche se sembra in affanno.

"Ma mamma, lei non è una sconosciuta è la mia amica Clarke", si giustifica la piccola.

"Amica?", replica scettica la donna davanti a me.

A fatica mi risveglio dal torpore e cerco di aiutare la mia giovane amica.

"Mi scusi la colpa è mia. Ho conosciuto sua figlia circa due anni fa, in ospedale. Mi ha chiesto aiuto perché non riusciva a mettere i soldi nel distributore, ma prima si è educatamente presentata e ha voluto sapere il mio nome, in modo tale da rispettare gli insegnanti di sua madre... che, a questo punto, immagino di avercela davanti, giusto? Ma che sbadata, dimenticavo di presentarmi… io sono Clarke… Clarke Griffin, piacere di conoscerla", dico tutto di un fiato per paura di balbettare, porgendole poi la mano. 

Rimane interdetta alle mie parole, ed un silenzio imbarazzante comincia a farsi pesante.

“Woods… Lexa Woods. Il piacere è mio…”, risponde sempre in affanno.

Sgrano gli occhi quando realizzo che quella bellissima donna davanti a me, la stessa che ho incontrato una settimana fa, non è altro che il mio capo. Quando stringo la sua mano, un brivido mi attraversa il corpo, e di nuovo quella sensazione famigliare mi pervade.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Mi avvicino a mia figlia, non riuscendo a rallentare i battiti del mio cuore, sfioro il petto per cercare di alleviare questo senso di disagio che mi pervade, ma non ho molta fortuna. Respiro una, due, tre volte e, anche se in affanno, decido comunque di andare avanti cercando di capire cosa diavolo stia succedendo, ma soprattutto di scoprire chi sia quella donna e per quale ragione sta parlando con mia figlia. Sono stata sempre protettiva con la mia piccolina, forse anche troppo, ma lei è tutta la mia vita e non ne posso fare a meno.

“Maggie, mi sembra di averti detto e ripetuto centinaia di volte di non parlare con gli sconosciuti!", esclamo forse un po' troppo duramente, cercando di nascondere il mio affanno.

Sentendo la mia voce, la donna bionda si volta e subito incontro il suo sguardo. Oddio quegli occhi, gli stessi che mi hanno fatto tremare una settimana fa. Il cuore comincia a galoppare, sembra volermi uscire dal petto, mi manca il fiato… _ma che cavolo mi succede? Cazzo Lexa, respira, cerca di respirare…_

"Ma mamma, lei non è una sconosciuta è la mia amica Clarke", replica la mia piccolina.

_Clarke? Amica? Ma non sarà per caso…_

"Amica?", chiedo scettica cercando di riprendermi.

La sensazione frustrante di disagio, sembra attenuarsi leggermente quando finalmente sento la sua voce.

"Mi scusi la colpa è mia. Ho conosciuto sua figlia circa due anni fa, in ospedale. Mi ha chiesto aiuto perché non riusciva a mettere i soldi nel distributore, ma prima si è educatamente presentata e ha voluto sapere il mio nome, in modo tale da rispettare gli insegnanti di sua madre... che, a questo punto, immagino di avercela davanti, giusto? Ma che sbadata, dimenticavo di presentarmi… io sono Clarke… Clarke Griffin, piacere di conoscerla", afferma senza fare neanche una pausa, come se anche lei fosse innervosita da tutta questa situazione.

_È lei… Clarke Griffin… la stilista che avrei voluto conoscere… l’artista il cui nome manda in corto circuito il mio cuore… per non parlare del suo sguardo che scatena delle reazioni strane in tutto il mio corpo… non c’è dubbio sto impazzendo._

Rimango interdetta non sapendo cosa fare o cosa dire. L’imbarazzo cresce a livelli indicibili, facendo una gara con il mio cuore che non accenna a rallentare. Dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito ritrovo un barlume di lucidità e riesco a presentarmi.

“Woods… Lexa Woods. Il piacere è mio…”, affermo celando l’affanno che imperversa dentro di me.

La vedo sgranare gli occhi, come se non si aspettasse di sentire quel nome, il mio nome. Quando stringo la sua mano nella mia, il mio cuore accelera, ancora, e, come se non bastasse, sento il mio corpo vacillare. E di nuovo quel senso di famigliarità mi assale, quasi il mio corpo conoscesse già questa donna. _Ma io non la conosco, e allora perché mi sento così?_

Non riesco più a sostenere, il suo sguardo, il suo tocco, mi sento soffocare, così rischiando di essere maleducata, trovo una scusa banale per congedarmi e trascino fuori Maggie dal bar. Solo quando mi rifugio dentro la macchina torno a respirare normalmente.

“Ehi mamma, che cosa hai? Non ti senti bene? È il cuore?”, mi chiede preoccupata il mio piccolo angelo.

“Tranquilla tesoro, adesso passa. Forse mi sta venendo l’influenza, è solo che mi mancava l’aria là dentro. Mi dispiace così tanto per la colazione”, mi scuso dandole una carezza sul viso.

“Non fa niente, vorrà dire che mi darai qualche soldino per prendere le merendine dal distributore della scuola”, replica sorridendo.

Mentre avvio l’auto e parto le lancio una rapida occhiataccia.

“Ah proposito di distributori automatici… e del tuo incontro con una sconosciuta… quando pensavi di parlarmene?”, le domando riprendendo il ruolo di madre apprensiva e preoccupata.

“Ehm… veramente io… volevo solo farti una sorpresa. Ecco diciamo che me ne sono dimenticata…”, tentenna cercando di trovare una scusa.

La mia espressione di rimprovero non accenna a diminuire, così cercando di ammorbidirmi un po’ continua la sua spiegazione.

“Mamma, non ti devi preoccupare. Clarke è stata molto gentile con me, è simpatica, è mia amica. Quando l’ho incontrata sembrava triste, ma con me ha sempre mantenuto il sorriso”.

_Triste? Perché le sembrava triste?_

“Maggie io non discuto che la signora Griffin, sia una buona persona… non la conosco, non posso giudicare…”, pronuncio l’ultima frase e sono costretta a prendere fiato, sento una scarica pervadermi il corpo come se lui stesso non fosse d’accordo con la mia affermazione.

“Clarke… si chiama Clarke”, precisa Maggie come a sottolineare il mio errore.

“Ok, come vuoi, ma Maggie devi fare più attenzione con le persone che non conosci. Te l’ho già detto, non tutti sono buoni e tu sei troppo espansiva. Tesoro… è solo che mi preoccupo per te”.

“Va bene mamma, farò più attenzione, promesso”.

Arriviamo a scuola e dopo averle dato un bel abbraccio ed i soldi per la colazione/merenda mi rimetto in macchina per andare al lavoro.

Non riesco ancora a capire perché Clarke Griffin provochi in me tutte queste sensazioni, queste emozioni che non riesco a controllare. Non so cosa non vada in me, ma ho intenzione di scoprirlo, costi quel costi.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

È fuggita via di nuovo! Devo ammetterlo questa volta abbiamo fatto progressi, ci siamo almeno presentate. E con mia sorpresa ho scoperto che la donna, che mi scatena reazioni così confuse e frastornanti, non è altro che il mio capo. La sua presenza mi manda letteralmente in confusione e, notando la sua reazione, pare che io non sia la sola. Tutte e due le volte che ci siamo incontrate è scappata via, quasi avesse paura di me, ma perché? Riconosco che questo mix di emozioni mi destabilizza, ma non così tanto da fuggire. Ci deve essere una spiegazione, solo che non so ancora quale... ma parola di Clarke Griffin… lo scoprirò. 

 


	6. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

[Lexa POV]

Un'altra settimana è passata e non ho mosso un dito per cercar di sbrogliare il casino che ho in testa. Ho rimandato giorno dopo giorno facendo finta di niente e, ovviamente, ho soltanto peggiorato la cosa. Il mio pensiero fisso è su di lei, Clarke Griffin, e sul perché mi spaventa così tanto la sua presenza. Ammesso e non concesso che le reazioni del mio corpo siano dettate dalla paura.

Questo groviglio confuso di pensieri è frustrante, ed onestamente non posso più andare avanti in questo modo. Adesso ho un'unica certezza: mi sono stancata di tutto ciò. Devo prendere di petto la situazione, non sono mai stata codarda in vita mia e non ho certo intenzione di diventarlo.

"Anya, per favore, puoi venire nel mio ufficio?", le chiedo all'interfono.

 _"Agli ordini capo"_ , replica con un tono ironico.

"Anya, quante volte te lo devo dire di non chiamarmi ‘capo’?"

 _"Sì, capo"_ , mi risponde continuando a prendermi in giro.

"Entro la giornata Anya...", le chiedo seccata scuotendo la testa.

 _"Arrivo, arrivo"_ , brontola chiudendo la conversazione.

L'instante dopo la vedo entrare nella stanza con il tablet in mano.

“Mi voleva vedere… _capo_?”, mi chiede sfoggiando tutta la sua retorica ed un sorriso beffardo stampato sul viso.

“Anya, non è giornata… ti prego, piantala!”, rispondo secca.

“Ok, ok, la smetto. Volevo solo farti ridere un po’. Negli ultimi tempi non ti riesce molto bene la cosa”.

“Ti ringrazio per la premura, ma sto bene così”, taglio corto sperando che molli la presa.

“Come vuoi, il capo sei tu…”, la fulmino con lo sguardo prima di ritornare al vero motivo per cui l’ho chiamata.

“Anya, ho visionato i bozzetti, anche gli ultimi che mi lasciato sulla scrivania l’altro giorno... e…”, la lascio in sospeso, divertendomi un po’ io questa volta.

“E? Cavolo Lexa, te l’hanno mai detto che la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo?”, mi incita a continuare, frustrata dalla mia pausa.

“E, sono bellissimi, innovativi e potrebbero diventare la nostra collezione di primavera/estate 2018… avevi ragione la Griffin ha talento”.

“Beh, non per vantarmi, ma sono io che l’ho assunta”, si pavoneggia, lucidando le unghie sulla maglia per poi soffiarle l’istante dopo, come gesto di superiorità.

“Ok, miss so-tutto-io, questa volta sei sta brava, ma…”.

“Ma che cosa? Certo che per una volta potresti farmi un complimento senza ma o però!”, ribatte fingendo di essere offesa.

Sorrido della sua espressione.

“Anya sei una grande… batti cinque. Missione far ridere Lexa: ultimata!”, esclama la mia migliore amica complimentandosi con se stessa.

Scoppio a ridere trascinando l’istante dopo anche lei. _‘È una pazza scatenata…’_ , penso.

“Dicevo… occorre sistemare solo qualche dettaglio e, a questo proposito… mi potresti organizzare subito una riunione con la Griffin?”.

_È già la seconda volta che pronuncio il suo nome e il mio corpo non reagisce, forse sto migliorando._

“Hai delle preferenze?”.

“Il prima possibile, magari questo pomeriggio..”.

“Sarà fatto capo…”, la guardo storta per l’epiteto con cui si ostina a chiamarmi, nonostante io non lo sopporti.

“Ok, niente capo. Ti serve qualcos’altro Lex?”.

Nego scuotendo la testa e l’istante dopo mi ritrovo di nuovo da sola nel mio ufficio, con i pensieri che tornano ad affollarmi la mente. _Spero solo di non aver affrettato i tempi._

///

 

[Clarke POV]

È già passata una settimana da quel incontro sfuggevole al bar e, per quanto io ci abbia provato, non sono riuscita ad incontrare colei che tanto incasina i miei pensieri e le mie emozioni. La cosa è alquanto frustrante e, nonostante mi ripeta che non sia affatto importante capire tutto ciò, puntualmente la mia mente ci pensa, catapultandomi in mille scenari contorti a cui non riesco a dare né capo né coda.

Stamattina dopo aver preparato la colazione a Aiden e averlo accompagnato a scuola sono corsa al lavoro, come se rifugiandomi in questo laboratorio fosse la mia unica via di fuga per non pensare. E devo ammettere che per qualche ora ha funzionato, ho disegnato un paio di modelli che mi hanno assorbito completamente, ma la magia si è conclusa circa dieci minuti fa. Ora mi ritrovo davanti alla finestra a pensare e non ci vuole di certo la scienza per capire chi affolla la mia mente..

“Ehi Griffin… si batte la fiacca vedo?”, una voce alla spalle mi fa sussultare.

“Scusa Clarke, non ti volevo spaventare. Ehi… tutto bene?”, mi chiede Anya.

“Sì, sì, scusa, ero solo sovrappensiero e non ti ho sentito arrivare”, replico cercando di regolarizzare i miei battiti.

Dal giorno in cui mi ha assunto, io ed Anya siamo diventate amiche. Siamo subito entrate in sintonia, è una persona gentile e simpatica, ma la cosa che mi fa impazzire di questa donna è che  adora, quasi più di me, i miei disegni. La sua stima per il mio lavoro è gratificante. _E poi lei non scappa quando mi vede, ogni riferimento è puramente casuale!_

Con Octavia siamo diventate un trio quasi inseparabile, ciò nonostante non sono ancora riuscita a parlare di quello che mi  frulla in testa con nessuna delle due.

“Ok Griff, ma te lo devo dire… hai un pessimo aspetto!”.

“Il tuo tatto fa schifo, lo sai questo vero?”.

“Ormai dovresti conoscermi, no?! Comunque tornando a noi, ho appena incontrato il capo… se mi sente che l'ho chiamata così potrebbe anche licenziarmi, quindi per la tua salute non chiamarla mai in questo modo, va su tutte le furie. Le ho fatto vedere i tuoi bozzetti, tutti quanti, e…”.

“E cosa?”, le chiedo con avidità.

“E ti vuole incontrare questo pomeriggio per discutere di alcuni dettagli da sistemare, ma ti assicuro che non l'ho mai vista così entusiasta…”, afferma con sicurezza lasciandomi letteralmente incredula.

_Mi vuole vedere? Lexa Woods, mi vuole vedere? Questa è la mia occasione per capirci qualcosa e non la voglio sprecare._

“Ehi Clarke… ma che hai oggi? Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto?”, mi chiede Anya riportandomi alla realtà.

“Niente, non ho niente. Quando e dove dovrei incontrarla?”, le domando in modo diretto.

“Oggi pomeriggio alla tre nella sala riunioni al piano di sopra”.

“Ok, ci sarò”, replico decisa.

Sono proprio curiosa… scapperà un'altra volta? O riusciremo ad avere finalmente un colloquio come si deve? Io devo capire cosa succede e solo parlando con lei, magari per più di cinque minuti, posso riuscirci.

 

///

[Lexa POV]

Anya mi ha appena detto che la riunione è fissata per questo pomeriggio alle tre, manca meno di un'ora ed io non riesco a frenare i miei pensieri, le mie paure, ma soprattutto il mio cuore, che non smette di battere in modo frenetico. _E se fosse stato uno sbaglio? E se non riuscissi a controllare le mie reazioni? E se fuggissi di nuovo?_

"BASTA!", grido prendendomi la testa tra le mani.

Non ne posso più di questi dubbi che continuano a perseguitarmi. Non sono mai stata una fifona. Lexa Woods non è mai fuggita davanti alle difficoltà, soprattutto in campo lavorativo. Si tratta di lavoro, solo di lavoro, è questo quello che devo continuare a ripetermi, come un mantra.

Magari posso riesumare la fama che mi ha affibbiato la stampa. Secondo alcuni giornalisti, un po’ troppo zelanti, ho avuto successo solo ed esclusivamente per il mio carattere da stronza. Lo ammeto, negli eventi mondani mi nascondevo sempre dietro la mia maschera da bastarda figlia di puttana, solo per celare la mia salute cagionevole… e grazie ad essa mi sono risparmiata diverse sofferenze. Direi che sia il caso di tentare. _Coraggio Lexa, ce la puoi fare._

Distratta dalle mie farneticazioni mentali, non mi accorgo che l'ora del meeting è arrivata.

Sento il suono dell'interfono e quando premo il pulsante la voce di Anya mi fa da promemoria, come se io potessi scordarmi un incontro del genere.

" _Lex, ti volevo ricordare della riunione nella sala grande con la Griffin_ ".

"Grazie Anya, ora vado".

" _Vuoi che venga con te?_ ”.

"No, non è necessario, grazie. Se ho bisogno, ti chiamo".

" _Ok, capo.. ehm scusa, volevo dire... ah, lascia perdere_ ".

Sorrido timidamente alle parole di Anya e afferrando il fascicolo mi dirigo verso la sala riunioni. Passo dopo passo cerco di imprimermi sul volto la mia maschera da combattente, quella della spietata stronza stilista che piega la concorrenza con uno sguardo. Più semplice da dire che da fare. Arrivo alla stanza e, tramite le pareti di vetro, scorgo la presenza della donna con cui ho appuntamento. Lei è china su dei fogli e non ha ancora notato la mia presenza. Il mio cuore comincia ad accelerare e, per un attimo, l'idea di battere in ritirata sfiora la mia mente, ma non l'assecondo. Così prendo un grosso respiro ed entro palesando la mia presenza.

"Buongiorno signora Griffin".

Quando alza lo sguardo mi scontro di nuovo con i suoi bellissimi occhi ed un brivido mi fa tremare tutto il corpo.

 _‘Non sarà per niente semplice sopravvivere a questo incontro…’_ , penso tra me e me.

"Buongiorno...", replica dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono già nella sala riunioni da circa dieci minuti. Sono arrivata decisamente in anticipo sull'orario previsto, ma è stato più forte di me. Faccio fatica a controllare le reazioni del mio corpo quando si tratta di lei, Lexa Woods, il mio capo. Lo so che è assurdo. Lo so che non dovrei sentirmi così, stupidamente confusa, frustrata, e a tratti entusiasta di non so neanche io che cosa, per una donna per giunta, sì una donna, che nemmeno conosco, ma che mi fa provare sensazioni che non riesco a comprendere e mi confondono ogni istante che passa, ma la realtà dei fatti mi dice esattamente il contrario e mi tocca accettarla.

Cerco di distrarmi in qualche modo da tutto questo rimuginare. Afferro la matita e, in men che non si dica, comincio a sistemare alcuni bozzetti. La mia mano sembra vivere di vita propria, sa benissimo cosa fare, quasi ci fosse un filo diretto con i miei pensieri. Il tratto della punta graffia delicatamente il foglio, quasi avesse paura di fargli male, ma non succede e la sua decisione diventa sempre più spavalda fino a che il vestito non è completato.

Sono talmente assorta dal mio lavoro che non mi accorgo di non essere più sola nella stanza.

"Buongiorno signora Griffin".

Sobbalzo alla sua voce apparentemente sicura e decisa. Alzo lo sguardo e mi ritrovo persa in quegli occhi stupendi, fissi su di me. Fatico a trovare la voce per rispondere, ma alla fine riesco a biascicare un timido buongiorno.

_Clarke, ma che ti prende? Da quando sei diventata una pappamolle? Lei è il tuo capo e, che ti piaccia o no, ci devi avere a che fare, quindi questa tua falsa timidezza fattela passare e trova quel po' di grinta che tanto di contraddistingue._

La mia vocina non ha mai avuto peli sulla lingua e, in qualche modo, mi sprona a dare il meglio di me. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio sento di nuovo la sua voce, e tento, in tutti i modi, di tenere a freno queste strane sensazioni che si manifestano dentro di me.

"Innanzitutto mi volevo scusa per il mio comportamento dell'altro giorno, avevo un impegno e non ho potuto fare diversamente. Poi volevo scusarmi per mia figlia, a volte il suo entusiasmo la rende un po' iperattiva e non si rende conto di quello che fa...".

"Signora Woods, ci mancherebbe… non si deve scusare, ne per lei ne tantomeno per sua figlia. Anzi, se me lo consente, volevo farle i complimenti...", replico alle sue parole fredde e distaccate cercando di trovare il medesimo tono, ma non riesco a finire la frase che le parole mi muoiono in gola.

"Per cosa?", mi chiede incerta.

"Per l'educazione di Maggie, è una bambina molto dolce e adorabile. Per me è stato veramente un piacere incontrarla e poterla aiutare", affermo distogliendo subito lo sguardo dal suo.

"Grazie... a questo proposito spero non le abbia arrecato troppo disturbo… e la ringrazio, a volte sa essere molto testarda. Credo che questa caratteristica l'abbia presa da me", ribatte con un timido sorriso, mettendosi a sedere al mio fianco.

Torno a guardare il suo volto giusto in tempo per vedere le sue labbra arricciarsi leggermente. Sorrido a mia volta cercando di celare la reazione del mio cuore che sembra completamente impazzito, tutto questo mi confonde sempre di più, mi sento incerta dei miei pensieri e questo mi spaventa… ma quello che mi turba di più è che io mi senta così in simbiosi con la donna che ho di fronte.  Nonostante sembri più sicura e spavalda delle altre due volte che l’ho incontrata, sembra sia ancora terrorizzata da me, probabilmente come lo sono io di questo mix di emozioni che mi stanno letteralmente fondendo il cervello. Sospiro prendendo fiato.

 _‘Arrivare alla conclusione di questo incontro sarà più faticoso del previsto…’,_ penso tra me e me.

 


	7. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

[Lexa POV]

Rimango un po' interdetta quando i suoi occhi incontrano i miei, ciò nonostante la maschera da comandante - come la definita mille volte Anya - funziona e riesco a parlare senza balbettare con un tono freddo e distaccato… almeno così pare.

"Innanzitutto mi volevo scusa per il mio comportamento dell'altro giorno, avevo un impegno e non ho potuto fare diversamente. Poi volevo scusarmi per mia figlia… a volte il suo entusiasmo la rende un po' iperattiva e non si rende conto di quello che fa...", inizio giustificando me stessa e il terremotino di mia figlia.

Questa volta sembra lei ad essere in difficoltà, quasi non si aspettasse questo genere di approccio, ma la sua risposta non tarda ad arrivare.

"Signora Woods, ci mancherebbe… non si deve scusare, né per lei né tantomeno per sua figlia. Anzi, se me lo consente, volevo farle i complimenti...", il suo tono ribatte il mio, anche se sembra incerta sulla scelta della parole. 

"Per cosa?", la interrompo evitandole l'imbarazzo.

"Per l'educazione di Maggie, è una bambina molto dolce e adorabile. Per me è stato veramente un piacere incontrarla e poterla aiutare", sospira distogliendo subito lo sguardo, quasi si sentisse a disagio.

"Grazie... a questo proposito spero non le abbia arrecato troppo disturbo… e la ringrazio, a volte sa essere molto testarda. Credo che questa caratteristica l'abbia presa da me", replico e senza volerlo le sorrido timidamente, mettendomi poi a sedere nella sedia vicino alla sua.

_Accidenti a me e accidenti a te Griffin, perché sei così gentile ed accomandante, per non parlare della tua bellezza, perché mi scateni queste reazioni incontrollate? Perché?_

Non avrei voluto che la conversazione prendesse una simile piega, adesso ho il cuore a mille e non riesco a farlo desistere dalla sua corsa, devo riprendere la mia freddezza, subito… se no non riuscirò a portare a termine questo incontro. Sospiro, cercando di concentrarmi e dopo un paio di secondi mi nascondo di nuovo dietro la mia maschera.

"Ma torniamo allo scopo di questa riunione. Lei non mi conosce, non sono una persona che dispensa complimenti ed elogi così gratuitamente, ma con lei devo fare uno strappo alla regola. Quando ho visto i suoi disegni, la prima cosa a cui ho pensato è stata: abbiamo la collezione primavera/estate 2018...", dico tutto d'un fiato per evitare di balbettare.

La sua espressione rimane indecifrabile, così ne approfitto per continuare il discorso.

"Naturalmente ci sono alcune cose che vorrei sistemare, prima di autorizzarne la realizzazione", concludo passando a lei la palla.

Il suo sguardo spaesato mi fa quasi tenerezza e se non mi nascondessi dietro a questa maschera probabilmente sarei già fuggita a gambe levate. Prima di aprir bocca ci mette un secolo, almeno questo è la mia percezione, in quella frustrante attesa.

"Signora Woods…”, comincia titubante.

_Odio quando mi chiamano così! Probabilmente sto facendo un errore, ma tutto questo formalismo mi mette ancora più ansia._

“La prego può chiamarmi Lexa, ho sempre odiato le formalità”.

“Come vuole, a patto che lei mi chiami Clarke…”, annuisco alla sua richiesta abbozzando un timido sorriso.

“Come le stavo dicendo, sono veramente lusingata e la ringrazio moltissimo per la fiducia che ha riposto in me. Detto questo sono aperta a qualsiasi modifica lei voglia apportare a questi modelli, anzi per me sarà un onore lavorare con lei per sistemarli...", mi dice con estremo entusiasmo e con un sorriso splendido sulle labbra.

Sentire quelle parole, contornate dal suo bellissimo sorriso, decreta la mia fine. Il cuore minaccia di uscirmi dal petto e sento di nuovo quella scarica attraversarmi il corpo e, in un attimo, mi sento di nuovo in balia di questo mix micidiale che mi toglie il fiato, e rischia di far crollare il mio delicatissimo castello di carta.

_Respira Lexa, respira._

Cazzo, non ci riesco! Chiudo gli occhi sperando di escludere tutto il mondo, ma il mio è un vano tentativo. Sono ancora in affanno, mi manca l’aria. La mia mano preme con urgenza sul petto, per cercare di calmare la folle corsa del mio organo impazzito, ma non ottengo molti risultati. Sussulto, quando sento un tocco gentile accarezzarmi il braccio. Spalanco gli occhi e mi ritrovo il suo sguardo stupendo, ora preoccupato, ad un soffio dal mio viso.

_No, non ce la faccio. Devo uscire da qui, allontanarmi da lei,  immediatamente. Coraggio Lexa… fredda e distaccata, nasconditi dietro la tua maschera…_

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Dopo aver pronunciato con entusiasmo le mie parole, il silenzio diventa terribilmente pesante. Non so perché, ma sembra che io abbia detto qualcosa di sbagliato. La vedo chiudere gli occhi e sono pronta a scusarmi per qualsiasi cosa io abbia detto, ma poi la sua condizione sembra peggiorare, sembra in affanno e quando si preme una mano sul petto, temo il peggio. Senza pensarci troppo mi avvicino a lei e le accarezzo dolcemente il braccio come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo. Appena sfioro la sua pelle, sento quasi la scossa, seguita da brividi che mi attraversano la spina dorsale. _Ma che diavolo succede?_

Il mio tocco sembra non scuotere solo me. Al contatto mi ritrovo i suoi occhi puntati nei miei, mi perdo in quel suo verde intenso, e non mi rendo neanche conto di essere ad un soffio dal suo viso. _Sono vicina, troppo vicina._

Poi un flash, quasi impercettibile ad occhio nudo, ma io l’ho visto. Il colore dei suoi occhi cambia, diventano più freddi, quasi gelidi. Mi allontano immediatamente, intimorita da questa sua reazione, proprio come se fossi il Titanic e fossi appena andata a sbattere contro l’iceberg.

Si alza di scatto mettendo ancora più distanza tra di noi e, dopo un tempo che mi sembra quasi eterno, risento la sua voce, ma queste volta è tutt’altro che dolce e accomodante.

“Clarke… non lavorerà con me. Non fraintenda le mie parole, anche se ha talento io non lavoro con le novelline, ho ben altro a cui pensare. Il mio voleva solo essere un colloquio informale per conoscerla. Detto questo, la signorina Forest o il signor Black, il responsabile delle sfilate, l’aiuteranno con le modifiche da apportare ai bozzetti… probabilmente già da domani. Credo che non ci sia più nient’altro da dire se non buon lavoro. E ora, se vuole scusarmi, ho altri appuntamenti che richiedono la mia presenza. La saluto”, pronuncia quelle parole con una tale freddezza da ghiacciarmi il sangue nelle vene.

Senza aspettare una risposta prende e se ne va, lasciandomi in quella sala riunione a chiedermi che cosa potessi aver mai detto o fatto per scatenare una simile reazione in lei.

“Accidenti a te Lexa Wood, ma che cavolo ti prende? Perché ti comporti così? Ma che ti ho fatto?”, sussurro tra i denti.

_Proprio non la capisco questa donna, e arrivati a questo punto non so se ci tengo a farlo… ma se questo è vero, perché me la sto prendendo così tanto? Perché sono infuriata con lei? Perché la vorrei prendere a sberle per quel suo comportamento apparentemente arrogante e menefreghista? E poi perché mi sono preoccupata e mi sto preoccupando di cosa le possa succedere? Non le guardavo neanche le donne, beh… oddio, questa non è proprio la verità… effettivamente ci sono state un paio di avventure al liceo, prima di conoscere Finn, ma dopo per me esisteva solo lui… e allora? Che cosa diamine mi prende? Che cos’ha questa donna di così dannatamente intrigante e allo stesso tempo irritante? Che cosa? Ahhh… accidenti a me!_

Mi sa che ho bisogno di andare dall’analista… e di corsa, comincio veramente ad impazzire.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Esco come un fulmine da quella sala riunioni come se ci fosse un incendio ed io stessi bruciando. A passo spedito mi dirigo verso il mio ufficio. Vorrei correre per arrivare più in fretta, ma non ci riesco con questi dannati tacchi. Mi maledico per aver fatto una simile scelta stamattina, ma ora posso solo cercare di non cadere. Passo dopo passo ho sempre più bisogno di aria, non riesco a respirare, sto soffocando.

_Lo sapevo che non dovevo incontrarla, lo sapevo. Ho affrettato troppo le cose e, oltre a non averci capito niente di quello che mi succede quando sono insieme a lei, mi sono comportata come una vera stronza, solo per uscire da quella situazione diventata insostenibile. Sono una stupida, una stupida. Dovevo solo parlarle civilmente da donna matura ed invece sono solo riuscita a fuggire via, a correre lontano da lei, ma che cosa c'è che non va in me? Cosa?_

Arrivo al mio piano e vedo nel corridoio Anya e Lyncol che parlano animatamente proprio a due passi dal mio ufficio.

"Anya, Lyncol, nel mio ufficio, subito!", dico in tono imperativo cercando di arrestare la tempesta che c'è dentro di me.

Il mio ordine li zittisce entrambi all'istante e, anche se titubanti, mi seguono nella stanza. Il loro sguardo sbigottito e sorpreso mi farebbe ridere in altre circostanze, ma di sicuro non adesso.

Gli dò le spalle guardando fuori dalla finestra, cercando di celare il mio viso ed ogni mio altro sconvolgimento emotivo.

"Lexa, tutto bene?", mi chiede Lyncol preoccupato.

"Va tutto benissimo, grazie. Ragazzi vi ho convocati qui per ricordarvi che dobbiamo preparare la collezione primavera/estate 2018, e anche se siamo in anticipo sulla tabella di marcia, vorrei sfruttare questo vantaggio a scapito della concorrenza...", riesco a dire senza far tremare la voce riacquistando tutta la mia sicurezza.

Finalmente riesco a girarmi verso di loro per continuare il discorso. Mi imbatto subito nello sguardo indagatore di Anya e in quello preoccupato di Lyncol.

"Quindi, Anya tu starai incollata alla novellina e gli riporterai tutti i miei suggerimenti. Mentre tu, Lyncol, per questa sfilata prevedo serviranno più modelle, dovremmo fare una selezione in tempi brevi. Visti tutti i tuoi impegni, mi raccomando, fatti aiutare dagli stagisti, e impara a delegare...".

"Tranquilla Lexa, sarà fatto. Se è tutto io andrei fra mezz'ora ho una videoconferenza con il Giappone... le stoffe che abbiamo ordinato sono bloccate alla dogana...", replica Lyncol chiedendo il permesso di congedarsi.

"Sì Lyncol, grazie, vai pure... e scusami per il tono che ho usato prima", gli dico sorridendo.

Mi fa un cenno del capo e subito dopo mi lascia da sola con Anya, che continua a fissarmi sospettosa.

"Allora… mi dici che cos’è successo?", mi chiede andando diritto al punto.

"Niente, non è successo niente An!", ribatto poco convinta.

"Eh no Lex, non te ne puoi uscire con un banale _niente_ , non attacca. Da quando ci conosciamo - e sono un pacco di anni - non credo che tu abbia mai usato quel tono con me o Lyncol, quindi... sputa il rospo, o preferisci che ricominci a chiamarti capo?".

"Ok, ok, parlo, basta che la smetti con quel odioso epiteto".

Sospiro cercando di articolare un discorso sensato, ma quando mi decido a parlare la mia migliore amica decide di interrompermi.

_Dio, certe volte mi piacerebbe veramente infilarle un calzino in bocca, prima vuole risposte e poi non mi fa parlare._

"E poi cos'è questa storia che devo parlare io con la Griffin? Pensavo che tu avessi indetto la riunione proprio per questa ragione?".

"An, se stai zitta un attimo… provo a spiegarti tutto… ma credo ci voglia uno scotch, lo vuoi anche tu?".

"Addirittura? Scotch, eh? Certo, non si dice mai di no al capo se ti offre da bere!", esclama ironicamente.

"Proprio non ce la fai a cancellare quella parola dal tuo vocabolario, vero?", la riprendo versando del whisky in due bicchieri.

"Eh no, è più forte di me…".

Ci sediamo sul divano e inconsciamente comincio a far girare il liquido alcolico nel mio bicchiere, quasi ipnotizzandomi con la mia immagine riflessa sul fondo.

"Anya, ho chiamato Nyko la settimana scorsa, non mi sentivo bene...".

"E cosa ti ha detto?", mi domanda preoccupata.

"Che sto benissimo, sono in perfetta forma, il cuore si è adattato perfettamente all'organismo e non c'è più rischio di rigetto".

"È una bellissima notizia Lex, perché non me lo hai detto subito? Saremmo potute uscite a fare baldoria? Poi scusa, cos'è quella faccia da funerale? Il tuo cardiologo ti ha detto che sei in forma splendida, dopo un trapianto di cuore alquanto turbolento, dovresti fare i salti di gioia…".

"Anya è proprio questo il problema, io non sto affatto bene e ne ho appena avuto la prova...".

"Scusa, ma proprio non ti seguo".

"È cominciato tutto quando mi hai dato il fascicolo della nuova stilista, Clarke Griffin. Il solo pronunciare il suo nome mi ha provocato una reazione sconsiderata. Il cuore ha cominciato a battermi forte e non riuscivo a respirare. All'inizio non ci ho dato peso. Ho guardato i bozzetti e mi hanno colpito molto. Così sono scesa in laboratorio e mi sono imbattuta in lei, anche se ancora non lo sapevo che fosse lei. Quando l'ho vista ho resistito circa due minuti, con tachicardia alla stelle e brividi in tutto il corpo, poi mi sono rifugiata nell'ascensore. E ti prego smettila di guardarmi così…”.

“Così come?”, mi chiede fingendo di non capire.

“Con la faccia di chi ha già capito tutto e disapprova. Comunque, non ho ancora finito…”.

“E cosa aspetti?”.

“Che tu smetta di interrompermi!”, la rimprovero cercando la forza di continuare il discorso.

Sospiro diverse volte prima di trovare le parole giuste, ma alla fine ci riesco.

“L'ho incontrata qualche giorno dopo al bar, dove io e Maggie andiamo a fare colazione...", non riesco a finire la frase che Anya mi interrompe di nuovo. G _iuro che la uccido!_

"E non mi dire? Questa volta sei riuscita a resistere qualche minuto in più, ma poi sei scappata di nuovo, giusto?".

"Tu, zitta, proprio non ci sai stare, vero? Comunque, cara zietta, ho scoperto cosa ha fatto Maggie quando te la sei persa in ospedale. Ricordi un paio di anni fa?".

"E questo cosa c’entra ora? E soprattutto come hai fatto a scoprirlo?".

“Eccome se c’entra… ha incontrato una certa Clarke Griffin che l'ha aiutata a prendere i biscotti al cioccolato dal distributore. Ed è proprio lei che me l’ha raccontato", replico guardandola storta.

"Piccolo il mondo eh? Così Maggie conosce la Griffin?".

"Già, visto che la zia l'ha completamente persa di vista… quella piccola peste di mia figlia, ha dovuto arrangiarsi".

"Non dare la colpa a me, lo sai che Meg è un terremotino".

"Sì, lo so bene An. Comunque è stata proprio Maggie a presentarmi la Griffin e a spiegarmi cosa era successo. Quando le ho stretto la mano per presentarmi, non ho retto molto e mi sono congedata quasi subito, trovando una scusa banale. Non so davvero cosa mi succeda, ma quando sto vicino a quella donna, provo della sensazioni talmente strane che mi spaventano, ho paura che il mio cuore esploda, da quanto batte forte, e non ne capisco il motivo. Poi c'è un'altra cosa, quando sono con lei sento una strana famigliarità, ma io non la conosco, prima di qualche settimana fa io non sapevo neanche chi fosse Clarke Griffin. Non so veramente cosa pensare Anya, forse sto impazzendo...", dico le ultime parole quasi sussurrando, tracannando in un fiato lo scotch nel bicchiere.

"Sul serio Lex... tu pazza? Io lo escluderei a priori. Sana, sana, non lo sei mai stata, quindi è praticamente impossibile che tu stia impazzendo perché lo eri già...".

"CAZZO ANYA, ma la vuoi piantare con questa ironia del cazzo?", le urlo contro.

"Pensi che sia tutto uno scherzo, vero? Beh, ti informo che non lo è! Non so che diavolo mi stia succedendo, so solo che non riesco a controllare le reazioni del mio corpo e quello che sento, quando sono in presenza di Clarke Griffin. E questo mi terrorizza. E finché non ne vengo a capo credo che sia meglio limitare le interazioni con quella donna, per la mia salute fisica e mentale. Quindi… puoi pensarci tu, per favore?", la rabbia di poco fa si riduce ad un flebile sussurro con cui pronuncio l’ultima frase.

"Lex, ti chiedo scusa. Io volevo solo farti sorridere, come faccio di solito. Detto questo eviterò di dirti quello che penso, perché altrimenti mi prenderesti ancora a parole e, per oggi, mi sembra di averne prese a sufficienza. Per la Griffin, non ci sono problemi, basta che mi fai avere le tue note. Prima di lasciarti rimuginare, rifletti su una cosa però: la vita è fatta di incontri, la loro casualità è lasciata tutto nelle mani del destino che tu ci creda o no. C'è un motivo per cui Clarke Griffin è entrata nella tua vita e in quella di tua figlia. Non so dirti quale però. Sei spaventata dalle reazioni che hai e da quello che senti, va bene, anzi benissimo, ma nasconderti non ti aiuterà a risolvere il problema, se di _problema_ si può parlare. Ti ricordi Nyko cosa ti ha detto quando ti sei risvegliata dall'anestesia?".

Annuisco ricordando parola per parola.

 _"È andato tutto bene Lexa, ce l'abbiamo fatta, il tuo cuore nuovo è forte, ora devi fare solo un passo alla volta...",_ cito.

"Esatto: _un passo alla volta_. Rifletti su questo".

Anya fa per andarsene, ma io la stringo in un abbraccio.

"Grazie An...", sussurro al suo orecchio.

"Quando vuoi".

La mia migliore amica ha ragione, ora devo fare un passo alla volta, non posso correre, non ce la farei. Forse il mio cuore mi sta indicando la via ed io non devo far altro che percorrerla.

 


	8. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono passate già diverse settimane da quella catastrofica riunione con il mio capo, la signorina Woods, Lexa. Inizialmente me la sono presa, mi sono preoccupata per lei e non ne capivo il motivo, ma con il passare dei giorni è scivolato tutto nel dimenticatoio.

Ho smesso di chiedermi il motivo di certi gesti, forse ho scelto la via più facile, ma ho deciso di passare oltre. Così, mi sono buttata quasi interamente sul lavoro, riuscendo a non trascurare Aiden e a farmi delle amicizie. Infatti, oltre ad Octavia, sono diventata molto amica di Raven e anche di Anya.

In questo periodo siamo uscite molto spesso insieme, quasi tutte le settimane. Mi fa bene uscire con le ragazze, escludendo Octavia, ho imparato a conoscerle e sono veramente divertenti e, cosa più importante, mi fanno stare bene. Sto ritornando quella di una volta, sempre solare e con il sorriso sulle labbra. Devo ammettere che mi è mancata questa versione di me e sono contenta che, anche se a piccoli passi, stia tornando in superficie.

Anya è quella con cui ho più rapporti in questo momento. Lavoriamo bene insieme, siamo diventate un'ottima squadra. Dal quel famoso giorno, in quella sala riunioni, non ho più incontrato, neanche di sfuggita, Lexa. All'inizio l'ho trovato strano, ma poi non ci ho fatto più caso. Onestamente, ho smesso di chiedermi che cosa le abbia mai detto di così sconvolgente da farla reagire così e come possa stare. 

L'unica cosa che mi è rimasta nella testa sono quelle strane emozioni che ho provato in sua presenza, ma sono più che sicura che presto andranno via anche quelle. Come si dice... occhio non vede e cuore non duole... anche se come detto non lo trovo troppo veritiero.

Oggi, come tutti gli altri giorni, sono chiusa nel laboratorio intenta a sistemare gli ultimi abiti sui manichini. Ieri ho discusso molto con Anya sulle modifiche da apportare arrivando quasi a litigare, ma più guardo questi abiti e più li ritengo perfetti così come sono.

Sbuffo, cercando di farmene una ragione. So benissimo che tutti i cambiamenti non vengono dalla testa della mia amica, ma dal capo, e la cosa mi fa imbestialire ancora di più. Mi piacerebbe che venisse lei, qui, a dirmelo in faccia che così, questi abiti, fanno schifo.

Mentre il flusso dei miei pensieri va a ruota libera, compresi gli  insulti della donna all'origine di tutto il mio malessere, distrattamente mi pungo con un spillo.

"Ahia... accidenti a te!", impreco a voce alta.

"Ehi bionda, con chi ce l'hai?", quasi mi prende un colpo quando sento la voce di Anya arrivarmi alle spalle.

"Gesù, Anya… mi vuoi morta? Mi hai spaventato a morte...", sbotto ancora in affanno.

"Griffin credo che volerti morta sia l'ultima cosa che voglio... ma ci pensi? Poi la collezione 2018 andrebbe a puttane...", mi dice mettendosi poi a ridere.

"Wow, oggi ci siamo alzate spiritose vedo?".

"E tu invece… cosa hai mangiato a colazione? Pane e limone? sei un pochino acida stamattina...".

Non rispondo alla sua provocazione, perché effettivamente ha ragione, ho lasciato che la mia mente viaggiasse per un attimo e immancabilmente è ritornata su di lei, il mio capo. Posso ripetermi fino alla noia che non mi interessi più sapere che cosa diavolo sia successo in quella sala riunione, ma la realtà dei fatti mi ha appena provato il contrario.

"Scusa Anya, e che oggi sono un po' distratta ed è la duecentomillesima volta che prendo le mie dita come porta spilli...", sospiro cercando di scusarmi.

"Tranquilla, ci sono le giornate no e questa mi sembra una di quelle. Spero che non sia per le modifiche di cui abbiamo discusso ieri?".

"Ma no, che dici? Quelle sono la meno. Anche se continuo a pensare che quei modelli siano perfetti così come sono...".

"E allora che diavolo ti prende? Da che ti conosco credo di non averti mai vista in questo stato", mi domanda con un tono preoccupato.

"Sinceramente non so che dirti... ho pensato molto a tutto il lavoro che abbiamo fatto, alle modifiche apportate e non so come sono ritornata a quella dannatissima sala riunione ed i dubbi sono riaffiorati...", ribatto tirando in ballo quello che non avrei voluto.

"Non di nuovo bionda...", sbuffa contrariato la mia amica.

Quando abbiamo stretto l'amicizia mi sono confidata molto spesso con Anya e, tra le altre cose, le ho raccontato tutto di quel giorno con Lexa e dell'assurdità del suo comportamento.

"Anya, non mi guardare così! Lo sai che sono una persona testarda e finché non ne vengo a capo continuo a rimuginarci sopra... Lexa non la capisco e questo mi manda in pappa il cervello", ribatto abbassando lo sguardo in modo colpevole.

Si avvicina di qualche passo e mi solleva il mento in modo da obbligala a guardarla.

"Bionda, ho imparato a conoscerti e definirti solo testarda è un eufemismo, credimi. Pensandoci bene, tra te e Raven non so chi abbia la testa più dura, ma te l'ho già detto... non ha senso perdere tempo ed energie per cercare risposte che forse non avrai mai. Quindi accetta il mio consiglio da amica: volta pagina!”, la sua voce calma e convincente riesce a placare la mia sete di risposte.

"Hai ragione, la devo smettere... non ha più senso e forse non lo ha mai avuto", mi arrendo all'evidenza.

"Brava, così si ragiona, ora Griffin al lavoro fra due settimane abbiamo la sfilata di prova!", esclama scuotendomi per le spalle.

Ci mettiamo al lavoro e la giornata storta riesce in qualche modo a raddrizzarsi, ciononostante quel tarlo, di nome Lexa è di cognome Woods, rimane fisso nella mia mente e, apparentemente, ora sembra più convinto a non volersene andare.

“Clarke… quasi mi dimenticavo di dirtelo…”, la voce di Anya mi scuote nuovamente.

“Che cosa?”.

“Maggie ha chiesto di te. Ti manda i suoi saluti e mi ha chiesto se poteva venire a trovarti di tanto in tanto, sempre che non ti dia noia. Sai la scuola è finita e quella bambina è iperattiva. Non ce la fa proprio a stare un po’ ferma o a leggere un banale libro!”, esclama Anya alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Rido della sua espressione, ripensando a quella adorabile bambina. Poi però il sorriso scompare pensando alla madre.

“Per me non ci sono problemi, non darebbe fastidio e nessun tipo di disturbo, anzi, mi farebbe molto piacere passare un po’ di tempo con lei, è una bambina così adorabile…”.

“Sì, quando dorme…”.

“Dai Anya, anche tu adori quella bambina, non puoi negarlo…”.

“Non lo nego, ma è una peste!”. 

“Piuttosto… dimmi… sua madre cosa ne pensa?”, evito di nominarla di proposito.

“Lei ha altri problemi in questo momento e ti assicuro che le andrà benissimo. Ci penso io a lei”, ribatte tagliando corto.

Annuisco lasciando cadere il discorso. Inutile dire che i miei dubbi e le mie perplessità vengono alimentate notevolmente dalle parole di Anya. Quali dannati problemi può avere da non potersi più interessare di sua figlia? _Cazzo! Woods, esci dalla mia testa!_

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono passate ormai diverse settimane da quel giorno in cui sono fuggita, per l'ennesima volta, da lei. La cosa peggiore è che sto diventando un fantasma. Non vado più al lavoro, non riesco più ad interessarmi a niente oramai. La cosa più grave è che ho smesso di prendere le medicine per il cuore, con l'assurda convinzione che questo mi possa aiutare a lenire il malessere che sento, ma è solo un palliativo, una scusa. Dentro di me è il caos che regna sovrano riempendomi la testa di pensieri insensati, ed io non so come fare per rimettere tutto a posto.

Il mio cuore è diventato ingestibile sembra volermi spronare a reagire, ma non ci riesco o inspiegabilmente non voglio. Anche il mio umore è instabile e mi rendo conto di essere intrattabile, probabilmente se andassi dallo psicologo la diagnosi sarebbe solo una: bipolarismo. Diciamo che tra i mali sarebbe quello minore. La cosa più grave è che sono tornata a chiudermi in me stessa proprio come ho fatto subito dopo il trapianto, solo da una persona mi lascio avvicinare: Maggie.

La mia piccolina rimane sempre il raggio di sole che illumina il buio di cui mi circondo. Ciononostante nemmeno lei è in grado di farmi reagire, quando siamo insieme cerco sempre di fare buon viso, ma a volte non mi riesce molto bene. Ogni giorno che passa la vedo sempre più triste e preoccupata e, anche se so di essere io il problema, non so come fare per rimettermi in piedi e farle tornare il sorriso. Solo Dio sa quanto io ci abbia provato, ma la depressione mi ha avvolto nel suo caldo abbraccio, stritolandomi fino a farmi soffocare, ed io non riesco più a liberarmi dalla sua morsa.

Un rumore sordo mi distoglie da tutti i miei vaneggiamenti. Solo dopo realizzo che stanno bussando alla porta della mia camera da letto. Qualche istante dopo vedo la testolina mora di mia figlia fare capolino. Entra con titubanza nella stanza, non ha il suo solito sorriso, sembra triste. È doloroso, terribilmente doloroso, sapere che tu sia la causa del malessere di tua figlia e anche sforzandoti non riesci a rimediare.  

“Ehi, tesoro, cos’è quel faccino triste?”, le chiedo in affanno, con un filo di voce. Ormai anche parlare è diventato faticoso.

Con uno slancio corre sul letto e mi abbraccia stretta. Comincia a piangere ed io non posso fare altro che stringerla a me.

“Maggie, andrà tutto bene te lo prometto”, cerco di tranquillizzarla fallendo miseramente.

Si stacca di scatto puntando i suoi occhi nei miei, qualche lacrima continua ancora a rigarle il volto, ma quella che vedo riflessa nel suo sguardo è rabbia. È infuriata con me e non posso darle torto.

“No, invece, smettila di dirlo. Non ti credo più.  Ogni giorno va sempre peggio mamma… sei sempre più debole. Io voglio che tu stia bene, rivoglio la mia mamma, quella con cui ridevo e scherzavo sempre, che mi preparava la colazione e mi inseguiva per casa solo per farmi il solletico”.

Le sue parole non potrebbero farmi più male, malgrado ciò non saprei come fare per rimettermi in sesto.

“Mamma, non ti ricordi più la promessa che mi hai fatto?”.

_E come posso dimenticarla tesoro mio._

“Certo che la ricordo tesoro, anche se non sembra ce la sto mettendo tutta per non mollare, ma a volte non ce la faccio. So di essere la mamma peggiore del mondo, ma ti prego, non essere arrabbiata con me non lo sopporterei”.

“Io voglio solo che tu stia bene, ti voglio bene…”, sussurra la mia piccolina abbracciandomi di nuovo.

Mentre siamo ancora strette l’una all’altra sento bussare alla porta e dopo poco vedo Niko entrare. Lo guardo sorpresa, non aspettandomi una sua visita. Poi guardo Meg e capisco tutto.

“L’ho chiamato io, non ti arrabbiare con lui…”, si affretta a giustificarsi mia figlia.

“Non sono arrabbiata, ma adesso perché non vai a fare i compiti?  Vorrei parlare un attimo con lui”, affermo con dolcezza prima di darle un bacio sulla testa.

Annuisce e dopo aver preso la mia coccola corre fuori dalla stanza proprio come poco prima era entrata.

“La conosco benissimo la ramanzina Nyko, quindi puoi anche risparmiartela…”, sbotto sulla difensiva.

“No, Lexa, evidentemente non la sai. Perché neanche due ore fa, una bambina di sette anni mi ha chiamato al telefono disperata,  dicendo che aveva paura per sua madre, che ogni giorno che passava la vedeva sempre più stanca e triste, e che faticava persino a camminare e a parlare. Mi ha anche detto che hai smesso di prendere le medicine e che ha paura di perderti. Quindi Lexa, tu non sai un bel niente o non te ne rendi conto. Ma che cavolo ti prende, eh? Perché hai smesso le cure? Sei fuori di testa? Vuoi morire sul serio? Perché se continui così, sei sulla buona strada…”, mi sbraita contro tutta la sua angoscia.

“Niko, non so che dirti… ok? Ho smesso di prendere le medicine perché mi facevano stare peggio. Sentivo il cuore esplodermi nel petto, e non riuscivo a resistere. Così, non ci ho pensato molto.. non le ho più prese…”, ribatto cercando di spiegare le mie ragioni, ma sono solo delle scuse patetiche.

“L’ultima volta che ho controllato tu eri un’affermata stilista, non una cardiologa… mi sono perso la tua laurea in questo lasso di tempo?”, mi chiede con sarcasmo.

“Lo so che sei tu il medico, ma evidentemente non riesco a farti capire come mi sento. Perché sto male, forse non sarà colpa del trapianto, ma non riesco a reagire, non riesco a andare avanti, mi sento soffocare. E non puoi capire quanto vorrei rialzarmi e lasciarmi tutta questa storia alle spalle, soprattutto per Maggie. Quella bambina non si merita una mamma che molla alla prima occasione. Ci ho provato per lei… ma continuo a ricadere”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

“Beh, la Lexa che conoscevo non si sarebbe mai arresa come stai facendo tu. Non mi lasci altra scelta. Stasera stessa ti ricovero. Ti metto sotto cura, sperando di essere ancora in tempo. Se non dovesse bastare, dovrò di nuovo intervenire chirurgicamente… e credo proprio che non ti piacerà”.

“Non mi piace più niente di me stessa. Sto facendo del male a Maggie e a tutti quelli che mi stanno intorno… ma non so come fare, mi sento in trappola, sono caduta in questo pozzo senza fondo e non c’è la faccio più a risalire da sola. Quindi, fa quello che devi fare Nyko. Non mi opporrò”, replico distogliendo lo sguardo.

Il mio tono depresso e senza speranze è un chiaro segno di come io mi senta: completamente inerme. Quello che ho detto a Nyko è vero, non riesco a tornare quella di una volta, qualcosa mi blocca e mi impedisce di tornare a vivere, anche se in tutta franchezza non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia. Sto dando la colpa a questo cuore, ma se non fosse quello la ragione di questo mio malessere? Se fosse qualcos’altro? O qualcun altro a provocarmi tutto questo?

“Ok Lexa, preparo tutti i documenti e ti faccio ricoverare. Nel giro di un paio di settimane, mi aspetto di vedere i primi miglioramenti. E spero vivamente che non remerai contro e collaborerai… vogliamo entrambi la stessa cosa…”, esclama il mio cardiologo con un tono duro e perentorio.

Annuisco consapevole del fatto che abbia ragione. Una miriade di pensieri cominciano ad affollarmi la mente, ma in realtà si condensano in una serie di domande a cui non so come rispondere: come ho fatto a ridurmi così? Dov’è finita la mia voglia di vivere? Ma soprattutto, quando sono diventata così egoista? Non posso lasciare la mia piccola Maggie. Lei ha bisogno di me come io ne ho di lei. Devo capire cosa mi ha fatto cadere così in basso da non riuscirmi più a rialzare.

_Pensa Lexa, pensa, quale può essere la causa scatenante?_

Solo un nome mi viene in mente: Clarke Griffin.

Non so spiegare cosa centri lei in tutto questo, ma da quando è entrata nella mia vita ogni cosa è andata per il verso sbagliato. Credevo di risolvere tutto allontanandola da me, ma ho peggiorato le mia situazione, aggravando le mie condizioni di salute. Non c’è una ragione logica per il dolore fisico che mi provoca questa lontananza, so solo che il mio cuore soffre ed io con lui. Non so davvero che cosa mi stia succedendo, ma se voglio reagire e scoprirlo devo assolutamente farmi aiutare… magari proprio dalla stessa persona che ha dato inizio a tutto ciò… anche se al solo pensiero il mio corpo trema.

 _Coraggio Lexa, lo devi fare per Maggie._ Sì, per la mia piccolina.

 


	9. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

[Clarke POV]

In questi ultimi giorni sono più sclerotica del solito, la sfilata si avvicina ed io non mi sento per niente pronta. Ieri mattina ho fatto impazzire Aiden, con tutti i miei sproloqui mentali e le mie preoccupazioni. Nonostante le mie obiezioni, è fuggito a casa di un suo amico perché ha preferito lasciarmi più spazio e forse prendersene un po' per se stesso. Non posso certo biasimarlo... è un bravo ragazzo, dolce premuroso, ma io, quando mi ci metto, sono veramente insopportabile e ne lui o Finn sono mai riusciti a calmarmi. Ho i miei tempi e devo sbollire da sola.

Come tutti i giorni, ormai da mesi a questa parte, mi ritrovo nel laboratorio della Woods Design e, ovviamente, sto imprecando con me stessa, perché non riesco a sistemare l'ultimo abito come dovrei.

"Accidenti a me e a quando ho seguito i tuoi consigli Lexa! Guarda qui... questo abito è indecente... forse starebbe bene ad un panda. È largo, sgraziato e privo di eleganza...", urlo al vento per lenire questo senso di frustrazione che ho dentro.

Non so neanche perché me la faccio con lei. Sono settimane che non si fa vedere. Per quello che ne so, queste dannate modifiche potrebbero anche non essere le sue.

_E allora perché sono così infuriata con lei? Perché qualsiasi cosa vada storto e a lei che dò la colpa? Ma che cavolo mi succede? Perché non posso semplicemente seguire il consiglio di Anya e lasciarmi tutto alle spalle?_

"Dannazione!", impreco ancora una volta scuotendo la testa in modo disperato.

"Wow... Clarkey, ma con chi ce l'hai?", la voce di Octavia mi fa sussultare.

"Gesù, O, ma sei impazzita? Ancora un po' e mi fai venire un infarto...", sbotto cercando di riprendermi.

"Non era mia intenzione spaventarti bionda... comunque, non hai risposto alla mia domanda...".

"Non c'è l'ho con nessuno, se non con me stessa...", sussurro cercando di tagliare corto.

"Uhm... ma davvero? E da quando hai cambiato nome?".

"O, ma che cavolo dici?", sbotto seccata dal suo interrogatorio.

"Ho sentito il nome di Lexa, e non credo che tu abbia il nome del nostro capo? O sbaglio?", mi chiede con retorica ed un pizzico di malizia.

"Di un po'… ma da quando sei arrivata?".

"Circa da quando hai cominciato ad imprecare contro il nostro capo. Diciamo che non ho palesato la mia presenza, perché mi sembravi abbastanza frustrata e volevo lasciarti sfogare. E poi conosco benissimo la pazzia che Lexa può suscitare. E a questo proposito... c'è qualcosa che mi vuoi dire?", il suo tono provocatorio mi fa mettere subito sulla difensiva.

"In merito a cosa?".

"Clarke... ti prego, non insultare la mia intelligenza. Ci conosciamo da una vita e non ti ho mai visto sclerare in questo modo...".

Sono di nuovo all'angolo e non so come uscirne. Questa situazione sta diventando, sempre di più, insostenibile.

"Non so che dirti Octavia, da quell'incontro non l'ho più vista, ma è diventata quasi un'ossessione. Ho cercato di capire perché si sia comportata così con me e non ci riesco, e questo mi fa letteralmente diventare matta. Quelle poche volte che ci siamo incontrate, ho provato sensazioni strane, tutt'altro che spiacevoli. Sentivo dei brividi pervadermi il corpo e il cuore battermi all'impazzata, per non parlare poi di quel senso di familiarità che provo nei suoi confronti e che non riesco tuttora a comprendere. Non so che cavolo mi sia preso. So solo che voglio sapere quello che mi succede… e, la cosa che mi turba di più, è che voglio sapere quello che succede a lei. Poi, perché diavolo non si fa più vedere da settimane? Sembra mi stia evitando. Che cosa le ho fatto?", sbotto dicendo tutto di un fiato quasi guidata da una furia ingiustificata.

"Whoa, whoa, Clarke, sei forse in quel periodo del mese?", mi domanda divertita quella che dovrebbe essere la mia migliore amica.

"Sei seria?", ribatto seccata.

"Ok, stavo solo cercando di sdrammatizzare niente di più. Ora sono seria e sinceramente comincio a preoccuparmi. È ovvio che l'incontro con Lexa ti ha letteralmente scioccato. Da come ne parli sembra quasi che tu ti stia innamorando di lei… ti conosco da una vita e anche se mi sembra un'ipotesi molto remota, sembra l’unica plausibile…", lascia la frase in sospeso per farmi metabolizzare le parole.

 _Innamorata di lei?!_ Queste parole riecheggiano nella mia mente provocando svariate reazione al mio corpo: il cuore accelera, il respiro viene meno e comincio a sudare freddo. Non riesco ad elaborare una risposta rimanendo impantanata in questi assurdi pensieri.

"Clarke... ohi... sei rimasta senza parole, non mi dire che ho colto...", la interrompo prima che possa finire.

"O non dire fesserie, non so cosa mi stia prendendo, ma sono più che certa che non si tratti di amore la causa della mia sclero...".

 _O forse sì..._ il mio tono non è per niente convincente.

"Se lo dici tu Clarkey... però dobbiamo fare qualcosa per la tua frustrazione non è salutare. Che ne dici, organizzo un'uscita tra ragazze anche se oggi non è la nostra serata? Quattro chiacchiere e molto alcool potrebbero essere un ottimo diversivo. Allora, che faccio? Procedo?".

Gli occhioni di Octavia mi guardano quasi imploranti e non ci metto molto ad assecondare la sua richiesta, anche perché la ritengo più che legittima.

"Ma sì... penso che mi ci voglia un po' di svago. Hai carta bianca O", le parole mi escono senza pensare e mi pento subito di aver pronunciato l'ultima frase.

"Ah… grandissima Clarkey non te ne pentirai...", esclama tutta eccitata abbracciandomi.

Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che la vedo sparire velocemente dentro l'ascensore. Sospiro scuotendo la testa pensando a quanto sia pazza Octavia e a quanto lo sia io che le vado sempre dietro.

Mi rimetto al lavoro ritornando a quel disastro di vestito, ma il suono dell'ascensore mi distrae di nuovo, avvisandomi dell'arrivo di qualcuno. Convinta che sia ancora Octavia, che, sicuramente, si è dimenticata qualche cosa, continuo imperterrita a lavorare. Poi però sento dei passi frenetici correre nella mia direzione e, quando sento una vocina richiamarmi, mi giro di scatto.

"Clarkeee!".

"Maggie?".

La piccola corre ad abbracciarmi quasi in modo disperato. Si aggrappa alla mia vita stringendomi forte e dopo poco comincia a piangere. La stringo a mia volta cominciando a preoccuparmi.

"Ehi tesoro, perché stai piangendo? Che cosa è successo?", le chiedo dolcemente.

"Clarke... la mamma... la mamma sta di nuovo male", dice tra una lacrima e l'altra.

Alzo lo sguardo dalla testolina mora, ancora stretta al mio corpo, incrociando quello di Anya serio e titubante. Per un attimo il mio cuore sembra fermarsi.

Mi metto inchinino per essere alla stessa altezza della piccola. Delicatamente le asciugo le lacrime e con il pollice le sollevo il mento in modo da incrociare i suoi stupendi occhi verdi. _Dio, sono proprio quelli di sua madre_ , penso distraendomi un attimo.

"Ehi piccola, lo so che adesso sei spaventata, ma vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Tua mamma è forte, riuscirà a guarire anche questa volta", le dico con una sicurezza che non riesco nemmeno io a spiegarmi.

La tiro verso di me per un altro abbraccio consolatore e la sento abbandonarsi a quella dolce coccola, imitandola senza pensarci. Non so come mi sono uscite quelle parole, ne tanto meno perché io sia convinta di quello che ho detto, ma è veramente quello che penso. Sono convinta che Lexa ce la possa fare. Non so ancora come, ma sono decisa ad aiutarla come meglio posso. Maggie ha bisogno di sua madre e forse, inconsciamente, ne ho bisogno anche io, anche se non so il perché.

 

///

 

Alla fine rimaniamo tutto il pomeriggio insieme. In qualche modo io ed Anya riusciamo a far tornare il sorriso a Maggie e con delle piccole mansioni di laboratorio riusciamo a distrarla. Mentre è intenta a piegare delle stoffe ne approfitto per saperne di più dalla mia amica bionda.

"Ora dimmi tutto quello che sta succedendo..", sussurro però usando un tono perentorio.

"Succede che Lexa Woods è una testarda quasi più di te. Qualche settimana ha smesso di prendere le medicine...".

"E perché mai avrebbe fatto una simile cavolata?".

"Ha blaterato qualcosa sul fatto che si sentisse peggio e che il suo cuore battesse incontrollato, procurandole affaticamento e fiato corto. E così di punto in bianco ha smesso le cure. Solo che adesso, ogni giorno che passa, è veramente più debole, il suo fisico sta cedendo e lei con lui", mormora cercando di non farsi sentire dalla piccola.

"È assurdo... ma come può anche solo pensare di lasciarsi andare così? Non ci pensa a Maggie? Non ci pensa a te e tutte le persone che le vogliono bene? La mia prima impressione su di lei era azzeccata: arrogante, egoista, viziata figlia di papà, che si arrende al primo ostacolo ", la rabbia mi fa dire cose che non penso, ma ormai non posso più ritrattare.

"Clarke, adesso piantala! Tu non la conosci e non puoi sapere cosa abbia dovuto affrontare, smettila di giudicarla e sfogare la tua frustrazione su di lei, non ne sai abbastanza!", mi rimprovera Anya, mantenendo sempre il tono di voce basso.

"Hai ragione, scusami Anya. Non sto ragionando lucidamente. E che questa storia sta riportando a galla tutta la sofferenza mia e di Aiden quando è morto Finn. E posso immaginare come si senta la piccola Maggie".

"Non sembra, ma è forte il terremotino. Ha cercato di scuotere sua madre a reagire in tutti modi, ma nel suo stato non ha ottenuto molti risultati", il tono deluso di Anya mi da un'ulteriore mazzata.

"E il suo cardiologo cosa ha intenzione di fare?", chiedo cercando di celare la mia preoccupazione per quella pazza.

"Ieri l'ha fatta ricoverare e se le cure non funzionano dovranno fare un altro trapianto... ma i tempi di attesa per un secondo trapianto sono improponibili. Ovviamente chi ha già ricevuto un cuore slitta in coda per un eventuale rigetto mentre viene proprio escluso dalle liste per un caso come quello di Lexa, dove il rischio rigetto è già passato da oltre un anno", la voce della bionda è sempre più spezzata, si vede che vuole molto bene a Lexa.

"Mi sembra di averla già sentita sta cosa. Che gruppo sanguineo ha Lexa?".

"AB-, è uno dei più rari".

"Anche mio marito era AB-", sussurro senza pensarci.

Che strana coincidenza... ma se non fosse una coincidenza? E se nel petto di Lexa battesse veramente il cuore di Finn? E se quelle emozioni che sento fossero proprio dettate dal destino che ha uno strano modo di manifestarsi? Questa strana famigliarità che ho avuto con lei sin dal primo incontro non può essere un caso. No, non può essere! Questo è solo uno scherzo, il fato non può giocare così con i miei sentimenti, sarebbe crudele, e non solo per me, ma per Aiden, Maggie, persino per Lexa.

Mi soffermo a guardare Maggie e quando incontro il suo sguardo mi sorride. E il mio cuore quasi si ferma. No, non ci sto! Io non mi arrendo, non posso. Devo sapere e lo devo sapere subito.

"Anya, e se provassi io a parlare con lei?".

"Clarke, non mi sembra che abbiate dei buoni trascorsi e proprio per questo non mi sembra per niente una buona idea. Credo che la tua visita peggiorerebbe solo le sue condizioni", cerca di farmi desistere dalla mia folle idea, ma io ho già deciso e non sarà di certo lei a farmi mollare.

"Credo di aver la leva giusta per farla reagire. Ho solo bisogno di un paio di giorni per fare delle ricerche. Ti prego, fammi provare...", la supplico nella vana speranza che accetti.

"Ok, ma smettila di guardarmi come un cucciolo bastonato. La tua perseveranza è quasi fastidiosa, lo sai?".

"Sì, me l'hanno già detto un paio di volte", replico soddisfatta.

"Un paio eh?!", mi prende in giro Anya alzando un sopracciglio.

Controllo l'orologio e dopo aver salutato sia Anya che Maggie, esco rapidamente dal laboratorio. Salgo un paio di piani e mi fiondo nello studio di Raven, senza premurami di bussare. Fortunatamente trovo anche Octavia intenta a controllare alcuni scatti. Le loro facce sono sorprese, quasi preoccupate dal mio ingresso così irruento.

“Clarke, ma che cavolo ti è successo? Sembra che tu abbia fatto la maratona di New York”, mi chiede Octavia.

“O, mi sa che la nostra bionda qui, ha bisogno di un po’ di allenamento, è meglio che la portiamo in palestra con noi”, interviene Raven confermando la tesi di Octavia.

"Ragazze... chi se ne frega del fiato o se sono fuori forma. Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, e ne ho bisogno adesso. Potrebbe essere una cosa di vita o di morte!", esclamo ancora in affanno senza curarmi delle loro piccole battute.

 

 


	10. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

**_Dal capitolo precedente:_ **

_"Ragazze... chi se ne frega del fiato o se sono fuori forma. Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, e ne ho bisogno adesso. Potrebbe essere una cosa di vita o di morte!", esclamo ancora in affanno senza curarmi delle loro piccole battute._

\---

 

[Clarke POV]

"Che è successo?", mi chiedono Raven e Octavia all'unisono.

"I dettagli ve li spiego più tardi. Raven ho un bisogno disperato delle tue doti - _nascoste_ \- di hacker…”, dico lasciando la frase in sospeso.

“Clarke, adesso comincio a preoccuparmi sul serio. Che succede?”, sbotta Octavia.

“O, vi dirò tutto promesso… ma ora ho bisogno di sapere una cosa da te, Raven…”.

“Che cosa?”, incalza Rae.

“Da un numero di pratica per la donazione degli organi, riusciresti a sapere il nome dei riceventi a cui sono andati? Mi rendo conto che sia una cosa illegale, ma è estremamente importante", le chiedo tutto in un fiato per paura di balbettare.

“Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?”, mi domanda sempre più preoccupata la fotografa.

“Rae… ti prego, dimmi se puoi farlo…”, la imploro ignorando la sua domanda.

“Beh, sono un po’ arrugginita, ma suppongo che sia un giochetto da ragazzi… ma non muovo un dito, se prima non ci spieghi che cavolo sta succedendo”.

“Ragazze, non ne ho la certezza, è solo un sospetto… ma credo che il cuore trapiantato nel petto di Lexa sia quello di Finn…”, replico di getto.

“Finn? Il tuo Finn?”, mi chiede sbalordita Octavia.

“Sì O, forse è uno strano scherzo del destino. Sembra quasi che il fato voglia darmi un seconda possibilità… non lo so…”.

“Ragazze, io mi sono ufficialmente persa… non ci sto capendo più un fico secco!”, esclama Raven sempre più spaesata.

“Due anni fa mio marito Finn, il padre di Aiden, è morto in un incidente stradale. È successo tutto all’improvviso, ma ho rispettato il suo volere… quello di donare gli organi. E credo che il suo cuore stia battendo nel petto di Lexa Woods. Non voglio illudermi, ma credo che questo spiegherebbe tutte quelle reazioni sconsiderate che ho quando le sono vicina. Sembra quasi che l’universo, nella sua vastità, mi stia indicando la strada per tornare a vivere”.

“Ah… oh… eh?!”, esclama la fotografa scioccata dalla mia spiegazione.

“Caspita Raven sei veramente onomatopeica... credo tu possa fare di meglio…”, la prende in giro Octavia canzonando la sua risposta.

“Ok, scusate e che questa rivelazione mi ha lasciato senza parole”, cerca di giustificarsi Rae.

“Lo avevamo notato… vero Clarke?”, sottolinea l’ovvio O.

Annuisco, abbozzando un timido sorriso, anche se mi rendo conto che la situazione è decisamente preoccupante e non c’è niente da ridere. Torno seria all’istante, pensando a tutto quello che comporterebbe se la mia intuizione fosse giusta. Non so neanche io cosa sperare. Se fosse il cuore di Finn a battere nel petto di Lexa come reagirei? Non sarebbe più il mio Finn, ma solo una parte di lui: il suo cuore. Sarebbe terribilmente egoista da parte mia, far reagire Lexa solo per non far morire quel cuore che tanto ho amato. E se non fosse quello il motivo per il quale non voglio arrendermi con Lexa? Se fosse  piuttosto per Maggie, che adora la sua mamma ed ha un bisogno sfrenato di lei? O forse no, non è neanche per quello. Forse lo faccio solo per me stessa – magari sono sul serio egoista -  perché ho la necessità di sentirmi ancora viva e provare quelle emozioni travolgenti quando sono insieme a lei?! Credo proprio che Octavia abbia ragione… provo qualcosa per lei.

Accidenti a me e a tutti i miei vaneggiamenti, non so più cos’è giusto o sbagliato, mi sto lasciando condizionare da questa cosa, e non riesco più ad essere razionale.

“Dalla faccia di Clarke è meglio muoversi”, suggerisce Octavia strappandomi dai miei pensieri assurdi.

“Andiamo a casa mia mi servono i miei bambini…”, interviene Raven andando a prendere la sua giacca.

“E da quando hai dei bambini?”, le chiede stupita O.

“Intendevo dire i miei favolosi computer o cervelloni, chiamali come vuoi. Ma per fare l’hacker occorre averne almeno uno a portata di mano”, sospira scuotendo la testa.

Se non fossi completamente persa nell’abisso dei miei pensieri riderei del battibecco tra Rae e Octavia, ma al momento riesco solo a pensare a quel cuore e al probabile scherzo del destino.

“Andiamo ragazze, guido io”, dico in modo deciso, volendo accelerare i tempi.

 _È meglio levarsi il dente al più presto, se no rischierò di impazzire_.

 

///

 

Ci mettiamo poco ad arrivare nell’appartamento di Raven. In macchina è venuta fuori, più di una volta, l’idea di chiamare anche Anya, ma con il fatto che è la migliore di amica di Lexa preferisco evitare… almeno per il momento. Prima voglio avere delle certezze poi vedrò se è il caso o meno di dirglielo. Lo so che, se dovessi aver ragione, è un‘informazione dal peso notevole, ma in questo momento non riesco a pensare lucidamente. La razionalità mi ha abbandonato e non so che fare per porvi rimedio. Fortuna che ci sono Octavia e Raven se no la mia sclero aumenterebbe a dismisura.

Una volta dato il numero di pratica a Rae - che nonostante gli anni passati conosco a memoria - la vedo cominciare a digitare sulla tastiera ad una velocità impressionante, come se le sue dita fossero parte del computer stesso.

Io comincio a fare il solco nel suo salotto, camminando avanti e indietro senza riuscire a stare ferma per più di due secondi.

"Clarke, ti prego, siediti! Mi stai facendo venire l'ansia", mi implora Octavia sull'orlo della esasperazione.

"Benvenuta nel club!", esclamo secca.

"Ha ragione O, così facendo non mi aiuti. Mi innervosisci e basta. Octavia cerca di distrarla...", sbotta Raven non alzando gli occhi dal monitor.

"E sentiamo, genio, come pensi possa farlo? Ma l'hai vista? È tesa come una corda di violino...", ribatte O ignorando completamente il fatto che fossi lì insieme a loro.

"Ragazze guardate che sono qui... e vi sento!".

"Lo sappiamo Clarkey ed è proprio questo il problema", sottolinea la mia migliore amica con un sorriso alquanto sarcastico.

"Divertente O, molto divertente".

"Ragazze, piantatela! O per tornare alla tua domanda non lo so, perché non parlate della tua ultima conquista, o della sfilata, o del fatto che io mi sia presa una cotta per... cazzo... no, di quello è meglio di no. Clarke, hai visto? Mi fai dire cose senza senso e mi fai perdere la concentrazione. Quindi per favore, mettiti a sedere e chiacchiera un po' con Octavia...", interviene Raven facendosi scappare qualcosa di troppo.

"E prima che vi vengano in mente una miriade di domande... sì, ho preso una sbandata per una persona... no, lei non lo sa... e no, non ho intenzione di dirvi chi è. Ora, se volete scusarmi, ho bisogno di finire le mie ricerche!", esclama con un tono serio e deciso lasciando me e O a bocca aperta.

Sto per dare fiato alla bocca, ma vengo trascinata in cucina da Octavia.

"Ti va una tazza di tè?", mi chiede gentilmente la mia migliore amica.

Annuisco mettendomi a sedere sullo sgabello vicino alla tavola. La vedo armeggiare con disinvoltura nei cassettoni della cucina per tirare fuori il bollitore. Pochi minuti dopo me la ritrovo seduta davanti.

Attendiamo in religioso silenzio l'acqua che bolla, ognuna persa nei propri pensieri. Con la coda dell'occhio la vedo giocherellare in modo nervoso con il bordo della tovaglia.

"Clarke, posso farti una domanda?", mi chiede quasi sussurrando.

I nostri sguardi si incrociano e posso leggerci tutti i suoi timori legati a quel quesito. Annuisco continuando a fissarla.

"Sei proprio sicura di volerlo sapere?".

Mi aspettavo quella domanda, è la mia migliore amica e mi conosce meglio di me stessa, nonostante ciò le sue parole mi paralizzano. Distolgo lo sguardo quasi mi vergognassi. _Lo voglio davvero?_ Un paio di ore fa ne ero convinta, ma adesso non lo so più.

"Vuoi veramente sapere se nel petto di Lexa batte il cuore di Finn?", mi incalza cercando una mia risposta.

"Non lo so più O, onestamente non lo so più... mi dispiace avervi coinvolte in tutta questa storia...", sussurro flebilmente.

"Clarke, guardarmi! Non dire sciocchezze, io ho fatto ben di peggio per te e tu lo hai fatto per me, è questo che fanno le migliori amiche e sono sicura che Raven si sta divertendo come una pazza, sotto sotto è una brava ragazza anche se è un po' pazza e sclerotica", le sue parole mi strappano un sorriso anche se sento gli occhi pizzicarmi.

"Grazie Octavia, forse hai ragione abbiamo fatto ben di peggio", sospiro prendendo la sua mano nella mia.

Veniamo interrotte dal fischio del bollitore, che ci fa quasi sussultare. Octavia si alza di scatto e prepara due tazze fumanti di tè. Ci rimmergiamo ognuna nei propri pensieri mentre sorseggiamo la bevanda. Questa volta sono io a spezzare il silenzio.

"Sai, continuo a chiedermi cosa cambierebbe saperlo... e la risposta è sempre quella: niente, non cambierebbe niente. Una parte di me è consapevole che saperlo non mi restituirà il mio amore perduto, mentre l’altra vuole provare di nuovo quelle emozioni, magari più forti e più profonde di prima. Davvero non lo so cosa mi stia succedendo. Mi sento in colpa per ogni cosa, per quello che sento, per quello che provo… e poi… mi sento in colpa nei confronti di Maggie. Oggi è venuta a trovarmi in laboratorio. O, avresti dovuta vederla, era disperata. È corsa ad abbracciarmi e ha cominciato a piangere. Mi si è stretto il cuore a vederla così. Ha paura di perdere sua madre. Lexa, per qualche strana ragione, si sta lasciando andare e la sua salute ne risente... o meglio il cuore di... il suo cuore ne risente… mi sono sentita inerme proprio come due anni fa… la voglio aiutare O…", il mio lapsus mi fa quasi tremare, sospiro cercando la forza di continuare.

"Voglio bene a quella bambina, non so come, ma è riuscita a far breccia nel mio cuore e ti assicuro che l'avevo blindato bene.  Quando l'ho vista in quello stato ho voluto saperne di più. Anya mi ha raccontato tutti i dettagli arrivando fino al suo gruppo sanguigno che ha innescato tutti i miei dubbi. Mi sono subito infuriata, ma che razza di madre è… una che si comporta così, eh? Trascurarsi fino a quasi ridursi in fin di vita, quando la tua bambina stravede per te e ti vuole un bene dell'anima? Dio, la odio per quello che sta facendo a Maggie e per quello che ha fatto a me, anche se non so bene come classificarlo. È vero non siamo mai state grandi amiche, anzi il nostro inizio e fine rapporto lo definirei catastrofico. Allora perché provo tutto questo rancore? Perché mi fa incazzare tanto il fatto che stia buttando via la sua vita, abbandonando sua figlia? Perché provavo o provo - non ne ho idea - quelle sensazioni... quelle strane emozioni quando sono con lei o quando penso a lei? Quando ho realizzato che il cuore potesse essere di Finn questi pensieri – o meglio domande senza risposte - sono stati annebbiati dalla rabbia, per il suo sconsiderato comportamento... e dal dubbio che io stia ricercando Finn in lei. È assurda tutta questa faccenda e mi manda in pappa il cervello... eppure dentro di me sento qualcosa, come la convinzione che Finn non c’entri niente con tutto questo", le parole mi escono senza che io riesca a controllarle.

"Ho chiesto ad Anya di poter parlare con Lexa, ma in fin dei conti non saprei proprio cosa dirle... forse è stato l'impulso del momento, o forse vedere così Maggie mi ha spronato ad agire...".

Mi imbatto nello sguardo comprensivo di Octavia seguito da un timido sorriso che la illumina, come se avesse capito ogni cosa.

"Clarkey non mi sembra che tu abbia le idee confuse... tutt'altro. Credo che tu abbia paura di lasciarti andare. Dopo Finn nonostante i miei sforzi e quelli di Aiden ti sei chiusa a riccio. Poi dal nulla è spuntata quella bambina e ti sei aperta con lei perché sapevi di non correre rischi… ma quando hai avuto a che fare con la madre sei andata in paranoia non riuscendo più a gestire il tuo cuore che è tornato a battere senza preavviso... sbaglio forse?".

"O, che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?", so dove vuole arrivare, ma fingo di non capire.

"Semplicemente, per tornare a vivere, non ti serve sapere se quel cuore è, o meno, quello di tuo defunto marito. Devi solo lasciarti andare e vivere... e non sopravvivere come stai facendo ora. Vuoi aiutare Maggie? Vuoi aiutare Lexa? Fallo senza preoccuparti delle conseguenze. Il tuo cuore è tornato a battere e ha bisogno di emozioni. E sembra che sia la piccola che sua madre te le stiano dando, anche se in modo diverso… non so se mi spiego!", il suo tono malizioso mi fa arrossire all'istante.

Non riesco a ribattere perché veniamo interrotte da un urlo quasi disumano di Raven. Preoccupate, corriamo da lei e la vediamo ballare una strana danza parlando ad alta voce rivolgendosi al monitor.

"Ah, ah, volevi fregarmi, ma io sono un genio. Chi è il migliore hacker del mondo, eh? Chi è?".

"Beh, Felicity Smoak, ovvio", le risponde di getto Octavia.

Le dò un buffetto sul braccio come rimprovero.

"Che c'è? Sono una fan di Arrow e Felicity è una grande, ho solo risposto alla domanda di Raven!", esclama la mia migliore amica con ovvietà.

Lo sguardo di Raven la fulmina, come a sottolineare il fatto di non aver gradito il commento.

"Comunque nemmeno lei sarebbe stata in grado di violare i server internazionali della donazione organi, e comunque O, la mia era una domanda retorica", ribatte piccata.

"Quindi ci sei riuscita?", le chiedo facendomi prendere dall'ansia.

"Ovvio, che ci sono riuscita...".

"Non so neanche io se voglio sapere...", sussurro con un tono talmente flebile che risulta appena udibile.

"Io non voglio certo forzarti Clarke, ma se fossi al tuo posto io lo vorrei sapere... probabilmente non cambierebbe le cose, ma almeno saprei che la morte di mio marito non è stata invano. Ho la lista di tutte le persone che ha salvato. Il foglio lo metto sul mio tavolo, scegli tu se leggerlo o no", afferma Rae posizionando un pezzo di carta sulla scrivania.

"Ah, dimenticavo di dirti una cosa Clarke... nel caso in cui decidessi di darci un'occhiata, ti chiederei di non divulgare questo tipo di informazione, a nessuno, nemmeno a Aiden. Oltre ad essere estremamente riservate, ho violato molte leggi per procurarmele e non ci terrei particolarmente a finire in galera".

Annuisco distrattamente alle sue parole, pensando al da farsi. Ci metto una manciata di minuti per decidere, ma alla fine la voglia di sapere prende il sopravvento. Afferro il foglio e i miei occhi scorrono con avidità quelle poche righe.

La morte di mio marito ha salvato sei persone, tra cui Lexa e una bambina dell'età di Aiden, a cui serviva un trapianto di reni. Il mio corpo inizia a tremare probabilmente scosso dai battiti frenetici del mio cuore. Sento delle calde lacrime pizzicarmi gli occhi per poi sfondare le barriere e scivolarmi sul viso. Sospiro, facendomi invadere da un profondo senso di orgoglio.

_Lexa non so bene come, ma non ti permetterò di arrenderti. Il cuore di Finn ti ha restituito la vita e non ti permetterò di gettarla al vento. Hai una figlia a cui pensare, hai amiche che ti vogliono bene, una carriera da stilista affermata da mandare avanti e poi… poi ci sono io... non so se io mi stia veramente innamorando di te, o sia solo frutto della mia fantasia, quello che so solo è che io ci tengo a te. Non voglio mollare, voglio scoprire ogni cosa di te e di me quando sono con te. E come ha detto Anya sono un tipo perseverante e da quanto ne ho memoria ho sempre lottato per quello a cui credo... ed io credo in te, Lexa._

 


	11. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

[Clarke POV]

Tutta la convinzione e la sicurezza che avevo ieri - a casa di Raven - è scomparsa in un attimo, quando ho varcato la soglia di questo ospedale.

L’ironia della sorte è veramente bizzarra, è proprio la stessa struttura in cui ho detto addio a Finn ed ho conosciuto Maggie.

Il destino non ha voluto farci incontrare prima Lexa, ma eravamo già così vicine l’una all’altra, eppure così lontane. Il solo pensarci mi spaventa. Non so cosa provare al riguardo.

Molti _‘se’_ e molti _‘ma’_ continuano ad affollarmi la mente mentre fisso la porta che mi separa dai tuoi occhi verdi.

_Perché sono qui? Perché ho fatto carte false per sapere la verità? Perché ho un disperato bisogno che tu non ti arrenda? Lo faccio solo per Maggie? Lo faccio per Finn? O semplicemente lo faccio per me, per sapere cosa provo quando sono con te?_

_Oh Gesù… BASTA! BASTA!_

Non ne posso più di queste incertezze che mi rendono insicura e terrorizzata.

E tempo di smetterla di rimuginare e agire. Io devo fare qualcosa, non posso stare qui, ferma, senza fare niente. Qualunque cosa succeda io devo muovermi.

 Non so ancora cosa dire, ho promesso a Raven, di non divulgare ad anima viva quello che ha scoperto ed ho intenzione di mantenere la mia promessa. Quindi, dovrò fidarmi del mio istinto e lasciarmi trascinare ovunque esso mi conduca.

Dopo più di mezz’ora trovo il coraggio di bussare a quella porta. Una flebile voce mi dice di entrare e così, non indugiando oltre, lo faccio. Appena varco la porta sono già invasa da dei brividi che mi increspano la pelle, ciononostante decido di non darci troppo preso. Mi chiudo l’uscio alle spalle e mi giro avanzando verso di lei. Incontro il suo sguardo e il cuore comincia a battermi all’impazzata. I suoi bellissimi occhi sono sgranati dalla sorpresa, continua a fissarmi quasi fosse spaventata dal mio avvicinarmi. Ovviamente, non si aspettava una mia visita, ma non potevo farne a meno.

Quando arrivo vicina al suo letto, sento la mia voce andarsene, ma non è questo il momento. Sospiro cercando di trovare tutto il mio coraggio, tutta la mia audacia… e poi le parole iniziano ad inondare la stanza.

“Probabilmente non sarei dovuta venire… ad essere sincera non dovrei permettermi di stare qui, a blaterare di cose assurde… ma soprattutto non dovrei dirle quello che sto per dirle, ma il mio amor proprio e la mia coscienza non mi avrebbe permesso di rimanere inerme… senza fare niente. Quindi, mi scusi, ma sono qui per un’unica ragione: quella di spronarla a reagire! Non pretendo di sapere cosa stia provando, ma una cosa la so… la vita è già troppo breve di suo per buttarla via, così, senza nemmeno lottare. Ha tutti i motivi per non arrendersi, l’amore della sua famiglia, l’affetto degli amici che le stanno accanto, la passione per il suo lavoro… ma la cosa che non dovrebbe farla mollare è sua figlia, quella dolcissima bambina che solo ieri è venuta a piangere disperata tra le mie braccia, dicendo che la sua mamma stava malissimo e aveva paura di perderla per sempre. Lexa… Maggie l’adora, lei è tutto per quella dolcissima bambina, come ha potuto anche solo pensare di arrendersi? Come? Io e Anya ci abbiamo messo un intero pomeriggio per farla smettere di piangere, cercando di farle tornare quel sorriso che può illuminare una stanza. Quindi, anche se non ne ho il diritto, vorrei chiederle il perché? Perché sta buttando via la sua vita? Perché non afferra al volo questa seconda opportunità che il destino le ha donato?”, il mio sproloquio parte bene, ma alla fine la rabbia ha la meglio e il mio tono di voce si alza irrimediabilmente.

“Signora Griffin… io…”, balbetta intimorita dal mio attacco verbale.

“Lei cosa?”, la sprono lasciandomi guidare dalla stizza.

La vedo scuotere la testa freneticamente. Si preme una mano sul petto, strizzando gli occhi come se provasse un dolore immenso. La sento respirare in affanno e la preoccupazione prende il sopravvento. Così senza neanche pensarci, mi avvicino a lei e le accarezzo il volto, non so neanche io cosa volessi fare, ma il mio gesto sembra tranquillizzarla. Comincia a respirare più regolarmente, istintivamente la mia mano scivola sopra la sua ancora sul suo petto. Posso sentire il suo cuore battere forte contro la cassa toracica.

“Molti non hanno avuto la possibilità che hai avuto tu, Lexa…”, addolcisco il tono prendendomi quella confidenza che da troppo tempo mi è stata negata.

“Riesco a sentirlo… il tuo cuore batte forte, come se anche lui non volesse mollare…”, sospiro quasi avessi paura delle mie stesse parole.

I suoi occhi continuano a guardarmi spaesati, come se non ci stesse più capendo niente. Come biasimarla, una – diciamo – estranea, piomba nella sua stanza di ospedale, facendole la predica e la morale sul fatto di non arrendersi quando non conosce niente della sua vita, delle sue sofferenze e di quello che ha dovuto affrontare finora.

Anche se la vedo in difficoltà, o meglio, in apparente confusione, non mi interessa, il suo stato non fa altro che rafforzare la mia convinzione.

Quando l’ho accarezzata una scarica mi ha attraversato il corpo, l’istante in cui ho posato la mano sulla sua, il mio cuore ha cominciato a battere all’unisono con il suo, mi sono sentita viva. Non voglio rinunciare a tutto questo, qualsiasi cosa sia… ma quello che mi più mi spaventa è che non voglio rinunciare a lei.

Dirottata dai i miei pensieri le stringo la mano nella mia e lentamente la conduco verso il mio petto, la schiaccio su di esso  per farle sentire il mio cuore. La sua espressione è quasi scioccata quando percepisce che i battiti del mio sono molto più freneticamente del suo.

“Clarke…”, sussurra con un filo di voce.

Il mio nome pronunciato con quel tono flebile mi fa vacillare. Inconsciamente le sorrido stringendole di più la mano. Le sue labbra si arricciano all’insù timidamente, mentre i suoi occhi si inumidiscono.

Mi rendo conto di aver aperto il vaso di Pandora, probabilmente mi sono esposta troppo, ora sono vulnerabile, forse me ne pentirò, ma ora, quello che voglio è vivere il momento.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

I giorni passano a rilento da quando sono rinchiusa in queste quattro mura, scialbe e prive di colore. Non posso certo lamentarmi, sono io ed il mio assurdo comportamento che hanno costretto Nyko a trascinarmi in questa stanza di ospedale… di nuovo. Mi sta facendo tutte le cure del caso e fisicamente comincio a sentirmi meglio, ma è il mio umore che preoccupa tutti. Non riesco più a sorridere, mi sono infilata in un tunnel buio e non c’è verso di vedere la luce in fondo ad esso. Pensare a tutte le gioie della mia vita non mi basta più. Lui la chiama depressione post trapianto, io la chiamo arrendersi. Non sono mai stata una che molla, ma ora non riesco a trovare una via di fuga a questo malessere che mi opprime il cuore. Nemmeno Maggie, la luce dei miei occhi, la persona che amo di più al mondo può lenire questo mia sofferenza e farmi tornare quella di sempre.

Pensando razionalmente al motivo scatenante del perché io mi trovi in queste condizioni, mi viene in mente solo una persona: Clarke Griffin. Il mio dilemma irrisolto, la persona responsabile della mia confusione sia mentale che fisica. Sia chiaro, non la incolpo di niente, non voglio certo fare da scarica barile. Non sarebbe giusto. In fondo l’unica persona che potrei incolpare del mio stato, sono solo io… diciamo solo che quella donna ha contribuito ad incasinarmi la testa e a farmi finire qui, oggi.

Nyko è passato mezz’ora fa, sorridendomi e dicendo che è contento degli ultimi esami e anche se io sembro remare contro, lui non si arrende. Tempo fa il senso di colpa mi avrebbe smosso l’ego, ma ora tutto quello che mi rimane è una banale punta di orgoglio che è troppo debole per farmi reagire.

Come sempre mi ritrovo a guardare fuori dalla finestra, impantanandomi in questi dolorosi pensieri, che non fanno altro che sottolineare quanto io sia codarda. Un leggero bussare mi strappa ai miei vaneggiamenti.

 _‘Chi potrà mai essere? Anya ha detto che oggi non sarebbe venuta, e Nyko e le infermieri non bussano di certo…’,_ penso tra me e me.

“Avanti”, dico cercando di tirare fuori la voce, cosa che non mi riesce molto bene.

Mi fisso sulla porta e quando vedo dei capelli biondi entrare vengo subito colta da dei brividi incontrollati. _Ma che diavolo ci fa lei qui?_ Sgrano gli occhi facendomi cogliere dal panico. Il cuore comincia a dare i numeri, fortunatamente il monitor a cui sono attaccata è silenzioso, senza considerare il fatto che Nyko ha dato precise istruzioni di non intervenire per una banale tachicardia, beh banale… si fa per dire se fosse stato rumoroso probabilmente mi sarei ritrovata tutto l’ospedale in questa stanza in meno di due minuti.

La seguo con lo sguardo ancora incredula della sua presenza. Si chiude la porta alle spalle e inizia ad avvicinarsi verso di me. Quando i nostri occhi si incontrano la vedo vacillare, io non sono da meno, è come se un treno merci mi avesse appena investita, non riesco a controllare le mie reazioni ne tanto meno i miei pensieri, per non parlare delle mie parole. Ad ogni passo che fa tremo sempre di più. Arriva vicino al mio letto e sembra aver perso la voce, io continuo a non capire perché sia venuta, la mia confusione aumenta ogni secondo che passa insieme alla mia paura. Dopo attimi, che mi sono sembrati ore, sento la sua voce e fatico a controllare il mio cuore.

“Probabilmente non sarei dovuta venire… ad essere sincera non dovrei permettermi di stare qui, a blaterare di cose assurde… ma soprattutto non dovrei dirle quello che sto per dirle, ma il mio amor proprio e la mia coscienza non mi avrebbe permesso di rimanere inerme… senza fare niente. Quindi, mi scusi, ma sono qui per un’unica ragione: quella di spronarla a reagire! Non pretendo di sapere cosa stia provando, ma una cosa la so… la vita è già troppo breve di suo per buttarla via, così, senza nemmeno lottare. Ha tutti i motivi per non arrendersi, l’amore della sua famiglia, l’affetto degli amici che le stanno accanto, la passione per il suo lavoro… ma la cosa che non dovrebbe farla mollare è sua figlia, quella dolcissima bambina che solo ieri è venuta a piangere disperata tra le mie braccia, dicendo che la sua mamma stava malissimo e aveva paura di perderla per sempre. Lexa… Maggie l’adora, lei è tutto per quella dolcissima bambina, come ha potuto anche solo pensare di arrendersi? Come? Io e Anya ci abbiamo messo un intero pomeriggio per farla smettere di piangere, cercando di farle tornare quel sorriso che può illuminare una stanza. Quindi, anche se non ne ho il diritto, vorrei chiederle il perché? Perché sta buttando via la sua vita? Perché non afferra al volo questa seconda opportunità che il destino le ha donato?”, ascolto tutte le sue parole, il suo tono sembra arrabbiato, incredulo e a tratti preoccupato.

Maggie, povera la mia piccolina. Dio, ma che cosa ti sto facendo bambina mia? Sono una pessima madre, lo sono sempre stata, ma ora sto toccando il fondo. Piccola mia, non mi stupisce che tu ti sia rifugiata tra le braccia di Clarke… della signora Griffin, è una persona tenace che non sembra mollare alle prime difficoltà come faccio io… è vero, in parte ho dato la colpa a lei per tutto questo, ma l’unica responsabile sono io. Anya me l’aveva accennato che ti stavi affezionando a lei e adesso capisco il motivo.

“Signora Griffin… io…”, provo a ribattere alle sue giuste accuse verbali, ma tutto quello che mi esce è una frase sconnessa.

“Lei cosa?”, mi sprona alzando di più la voce.

Il suo interesse, la sua preoccupazione mi mettono ancora più ansia, scatenandomi reazioni sempre più inaspettate. Cerco di non perdere il senno, tutta questa cosa mi spaventa non so come controllare le mie stesse emozioni. _Dio, ma che diavolo mi prende?_ Scuoto freneticamente la testa, per cercare di domare queste mie reazioni sconsiderate. Il cuore non ne vuole sapere di calmarsi e continua a battere in modo sempre più intenso e fastidioso, premo una mano in mezzo al petto per attenuare la sua assurda corsa, ma sembra non aver effetto. Strizzo gli occhi per far man forte alla pressione del petto, ma niente, neanche quello sembra funzionare. Inizio ad annaspare, il fiato diventa corto, mi ritrovo in affanno. Non so più cosa fare per calmarmi. Sto quasi per urlare per placare questo mio senso di inadeguatezza, ma all’improvviso sento la sua mano sul mio viso, mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia placando ogni mio timore. Quel suo tocco sembra fermare all’istante la tempesta di emozioni che imperversa dentro di me. _Ma come è possibile una cosa del genere? Come può una sua carezza tranquillizzarmi in questo modo?_

Non so come ne perché, ma lentamente il mio respiro torna regolare, anche se il mio cuore batte ancora all’impazzata. La sua mano rimane sul mio viso per qualche istante, poi scivola sulla mia ancora premuta sul petto. Come se volesse sentire i battiti del mio cuore. I miei occhi incrociano i suoi, ma non riesco a dire nulla. Il mio sguardo sembra parlare, in modo silente, sembra chiedere spiegazioni. Poi finalmente sento di nuovo la sua voce che sembra placare tutti i miei dubbi.

“Molti non hanno avuto la possibilità che hai avuto tu, Lexa…”, il suo tono è più dolce, si prende quella confidenza che da tanto tempo avrei voluto concederle.

“Riesco a sentirlo… il tuo cuore batte forte, come se anche lui non volesse mollare…”, sospira quasi timorosa delle sue stesse parole.

La continuo a fissare confusa, non riuscendo a capire tutta questa sua intraprendenza. _Perché ci tiene così tanto a me? Cosa l’ha spinta a venire qui, oggi?_ Neanche Anya mi avrebbe parlato così, nonostante io e lei ci conosciamo ormai da una vita. Eppure qualcosa in Clarke mi è famigliare, non mi sono mai fidata così di nessuno, tanto meno di una persona che conosco appena, ma qualcosa mi dice che questa volta è diverso. La sua sicurezza, la sua tenacia ed il suo interesse per me, mi convincono a fidarmi. Quando mi ha accarezzato ho sentito una scarica elettrica, quasi avessi preso la scossa, ma subito dopo mi ha trasmesso un piacevole senso di pace e di tranquillità, e quando è scesa sul mio cuore per un attimo mi sono sentita a casa. Non so definire tutto questo, so solo che forse è l’unica chance che ho per guarire una volta per tutte, e non la voglio perdere… ma quello che mi terrorizza di più è che io non voglia perdere lei, qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra di noi, semplice conoscenza, amicizia, affetto, sento che mi può guarire. Sarò pazza, ma voglio concedermi un’altra opportunità.

Mi stringe la mano ridestandomi dai miei pensieri. Lentamente la porta verso il suo sterno e la preme sul suo petto. Sento il suo cuore battere contro la mia mano… batte forte, proprio all’unisono con il mio, no forse più forte. Questo gesto così intimo mi spiazza, ma sentire i nostri organi così in simbiosi mi provoca un’emozione incontenibile.

“Clarke…”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

Pronuncio il suo nome è lei mi stringe di più la mano illuminandomi con un sorriso. Le mie labbra non ci mettono molto ad imitarla anche se più timide ed impacciate… nonostante il sorriso i miei occhi si inumidiscono sopraffatti dall’emozione che sto provando… ma per la prima volta, dopo tantissimo tempo, le lacrime sono di gioia di una ritrovata speranza.

 


	12. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono passati ormai sei mesi da quel giorno in ospedale. Sono rientrata al lavoro e guardandomi indietro, stento a crederci pure io ma, pian piano, un passo alla volta, la mia salute è migliorata. Il mio cuore ora sembra essersi adattato e non mi dà quasi più nessun problema.

_Quasi._

In questi mesi il mio rapporto con Clarke è diventato più forte, più profondo, non so neanche io come definirlo, forse una bellissima amicizia... sta di fatto che in tutto questo tempo mi è stata vicina, mi ha aiutato giorno dopo giorno, non mi ha mai permesso di abbattermi e mi ha spronato con quel suo modo di fare audace ed intraprendente. 

Sembrerà assurdo da dire, ma con Maggie e Aiden siamo quasi diventati una famiglia. Aiden considera mia figlia una sorellina minore da proteggere e Maggie è strafelice di avere finalmente un fratello maggiore da tormentare.

Oltre al nostro rapporto famigliare anche al lavoro abbiamo fatto faville. La sfilata della collezione primavera/estate è stato un vero successo e la maggior parte del merito va soprattutto a Clarke e alla sua tenacia.

Mi rendo conto che, ora come ora, sono completamente dipendente da lei e la cosa mi spaventa a morte. Non so spiegare esattamente quello che provo, ma credo che non sia solo affetto, amicizia, c’è molto di più. Sono terrorizzata da questa cosa, ho paura di perderla, ho paura che senza di lei mi manchi un pezzo fondamentale per continuare a vivere... ho paura di lasciarmi andare e allo stesso tempo non voglio nascondermi di nuovo dietro la mia armatura.

"Ahhh.... accidenti a me e ai miei sentimenti!", sbotto ad alta voce.

"Solo io potevo innamorarmi dell'ultima persona al mondo della quale avrei dovuto... oltre al cuore malandato adesso ho anche il cervello che non funziona... ma che diavolo mi prende?", sussurro con un filo di voce.

"Wow... questa si che è una notizia... e dimmi un po’, di chi ti saresti innamorata?", sento la voce di Anya alle mie spalle.

Sussulto non aspettandomi nessuno.

"Gesù Anya... ma ti diverti così tanto a spaventarmi a morte? Anche se adesso sto meglio ti vorrei ricordare che il mio cuore ha ancora dei problemi...", le dico cercando di frenare l'affanno.

"Lex, se non ti sorprendessi alle spalle, poi non riuscirei più a carpire i tuoi segreti... la mia è semplice tattica...".

"Tattica, eh?", replico seccata.

"Eh già, ora non tergiversare... ormai il danno è fatto. Quindi sputa il rospo: di chi ti sei innamorata?".

_E adesso che le dico? Non posso dirle che mi sono innamorata  di una donna etero con un figlio adolescente, che si suppone essere una delle mie migliori amiche, nonché una grande amica di mia figlia. No, non posso dirle una cosa del genere. Ok... e allora che mi invento? Pensa Lexa, pensa... in fretta magari._

Sento bussare alla porta dell'ufficio. Non faccio in tempo a dire nulla che vedo entrare Clarke a testa bassa, intenta a guardare i fogli nelle sue mani.

Senza neanche accorgermene divento paonazza. Il mio sguardo passa velocemente da Clarke ad Anya ed il mio disagio cresce in modo esponenziale.

Distolgo subito lo sguardo da Anya che, con il suo sorrisetto, sembra volermi dire _'Beccata, ora è tutto chiaro!'_. E lo riporto sulla donna bionda che tormenta i miei pensieri e non solo quelli.

"Lexa, scusa, ma le modifiche su questi bozzetti sono proprio assurde... ti ricordo che sono abiti per l'autunno non per l'inverno in Siberia. Così, sono troppo seri, casti, non sono per niente, sexy ne tanto meno provocanti. Quale donna li comprerebbe? Io no di certo!", blatera Clarke a ruota libera, senza darmi il tempo di collegare il cervello.

"Eh?", è l'unica cosa che riesco a dire non avendo capito una singola parola.

Sento la risata di Anya spiazzare sia me che la donna appena entrata.

"Oh, ciao Anya, non ti avevo vista. Forse ho interrotto qualcosa?", chiede Clarke quasi mortificata dalla sua intrusione.

"Ti assicuro Clarke che non hai interrotto proprio niente, anzi sei stata proprio una rivelazione...".

"Anya che ne diresti di tacere per una volta nella tua vita?!", sbotto seccata.

"E tu che ne diresti di essere sincera con te stessa per una volta nella tua vita...".

"Ok ragazze, mi sento decisamente di troppo. Possiamo discutere di questi bozzetti più tardi, non c'è fretta", interviene Clarke sentendosi a disagio.

"No, Clarke, quella di troppo sono io, e poi ho una chiamata da fare. Sono sicura che Lexa abbia più bisogno della tua presenza che della mia. A dopo... e mi raccomando, non fate nulla che io non farei!", replica la mia - ormai ex - migliore amica.

"Quello che tu non faresti non è stato ancora inventato...", sussurro girandomi verso la finestra.

Lo sbattere della porta del mio ufficio è subito seguito da un silenzio assordante. Il disagio aumenta come i battiti del mio cuore. È Clarke che spezza il silenzio.

"Lexa, ti informo che mi sono ufficialmente persa! Che cosa le prende?".

Mi giro verso di lei cercando di sistemare il discreto disastro che ha combinato Anya. Sospiro un paio di volte, provando a ritrovare un po' della mia freddezza per non far trapelare le mie emozioni più del dovuto.

"Onestamente credo di essermi persa anche io e non puoi capire quanto. Ormai dovresti conoscere Anya… è lunatica. Anche se devo ammettere che è peggiorata. Soprattutto da quando è uscita con Raven un mese fa. Non ha voluto dirmi nulla di quel appuntamento, ma lo avrai notato anche tu che adesso non fanno altro che litigare…", dirotto la conversazione sperando di trovare una scappatoia.

"Veramente… credo che Rae non c'entri proprio niente. Piuttosto, c'è qualcosa che non mi dici Lexa? Hai di nuovo dei problemi al cuore?".

_Tentativo fallito miseramente. Ritenta Lexa, sarai più fortunata._

"Sto bene Clarke e anche il cuore sta bene... non ho nessun problema...", _a parte quella piccola finezza che mi sto innamorando di te._

"Lexa, te lo ricordi che riesco a capire quando menti, vero?".

"Certo, sei un segugio per le bugie... soprattutto le mie... ma io sto bene, veramente", questa non è una bugia e solo una parte della verità.

Fa una smorfia fingendo di bersela così ne approfitto per cambiare discorso.

"Allora, vogliamo dare un'occhiata a questi abiti?".

"Ok, ma non finisce qui!", mi minaccia cercando di stare seria, ma poi il suo splendido sorriso corrompe le sue labbra ed io torno a respirare.

Mentre ci sistemiamo, l’una di fianco all'altra, sul tavolo da lavoro nel mio ufficio, l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che mi sto infilando in un grosso guaio e non so proprio come fare a gestirlo.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Da quando ho scoperto ogni cosa e sono andata in quella stanza di ospedale, sono passati ormai sei mesi. Lexa ora sta bene, si è ripresa pian piano. Da quel giorno non l'ho mollata un attimo, diventando quasi fastidiosa, ma non volevo che si arrendesse un'altra volta. Così, ho usato tutta la mia tenacia e testardaggine per costringerla a fare quello che i medici le dicevano. E giorno dopo giorno è riuscita a vedere la luce in fondo al tunnel.

Una volta ogni tanto la mia cocciutaggine è servita a qualcosa. Aiden me lo dice sempre che ho la testa più dura di qualsiasi persona sulla faccia della terra. Però questa volta gli devo dare proprio ragione.

Sono contenta che Lexa si sia ripresa, ma ad essere sincera sono molto più felice della complicità che si è creata tra di noi. Devo ammetterlo è stata dura, ma alla fine siamo diventate amiche, grandi amiche, anche se ultimamente non lo ritengo il termine più adatto, sento che c’è di più, molto di più. Se prima avevo il sospetto di provare qualcosa per lei, ora ne sono sempre più convinta.

Devo ammettere che senza la nostra abituale conversazione serale non riuscirei più a dormire è diventata quasi un rituale, prima di addormentaci ci sentiamo per telefono e cominciamo a parlare del nulla.

Il mio affetto per lei è cresciuto a dismisura in questi mesi e so per certo che il cuore di Finn non c’entra nulla. Ho imparato a conoscerla, ed è una persona meravigliosa, sempre disposta a sacrificarsi per gli altri a scapito di se stessa. Poi bisogna vederla con Maggie, è la mamma più affettuosa che io abbia mai visto. Tutte le volte che ci vediamo per una pizza o un cinema, mi ritrovo spesso a fissarla. Quando guarda sua figlia le brillano gli occhi, diventando ancora più belli di quelli che già sono.

Quando siamo insieme ai ragazzi mi sembra quasi di essere una famiglia. Aiden tratta Maggie come una sorellina minore e lei come un fratello maggiore. Quando penso a tutto questo mi si stringe il cuore e se da un lato sono felice, dall’altro sono  triste, al ricordo di tutto quello che abbiamo dovuto passare... ma è sufficiente un sorriso di Lexa per spazzare via tutta la tristezza.

No so definire bene cosa sia tutto questo, non so se sia solo un profondo affetto o si stia trasformando in qualcosa di più, so solo che sono felice come non lo ero mai stata negli ultimi anni. Credo che il merito sia proprio di una bellissima donna, che il destino bizzarro ha salvato grazie alla donazione di Finn. Il pensiero mi rattrista, per la morte di uno si è salvata l'altra. Credo che analizzare tutto ciò da un punto di vista logico non abbia senso. La cosa che importa è vivere non sopravvivere ed io ora sto vivendo.

Devo essere onesta questi sentimenti contrastanti mi spiazzano e mi spaventano allo stesso tempo, ma ho deciso di lasciarmi guidare dell’istinto senza porre barriere o limiti.

L'unico impedimento a questo mio specie di mantra è proprio Lexa. Per mia fortuna o sfortuna - devo ancora decidere quale delle due sia - è rientrata al lavoro e mi sta facendo impazzire in tutti i sensi.

Dopo aver concluso egregiamente i preparativi per la sfilata primavera/estate, il lavoro invece di diminuire è aumentato. Infatti è da stamattina presto che sto cercando di capire come fare le modifiche, volute proprio da lei, ai bozzetti della collezione autunnale.

"Ah, basta! Adesso mi sente. Non è concepibile un modello del genere... oddio, forse in Alaska andrebbe bene... ma non qui. Andiamo!", sbotto ad alta voce mentre afferro i disegni per raggiungere l'ascensore.

Arrivo al suo ufficio e sono talmente assorta a guardare i fogli che busso leggermente ed entro senza aspettare la risposta.

"Lexa, scusa, ma le modifiche su questi bozzetti sono proprio assurde... ti ricordo che sono abiti per l'autunno non per l'inverno in Siberia. Così, sono troppo seri, casti, non sono per niente, sexy ne tanto meno provocanti. Quale donna li comprerebbe? Io no di certo!", affermo a ruota libera, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo e salutarla.

 _Cavolo, ma dove sono finite le mie buone maniere? O forse ti vuoi solo nascondere tra questi fogli?_ Ah, questa poi, ci mancava anche la mia mente ad incasinarmi il cervello.

"Eh?", la sento bofonchiare spaesata dal mio blaterare.

La risata di Anya mi fa alzare lo sguardo. _Cavolo, non l'avevo vista_. Mi sa che dovevo aspettare il permesso prima di entrare. Il mio solito tempismo.

"Oh, ciao Anya, non ti avevo vista. Forse ho interrotto qualcosa?", domando cercando in qualche modo di scusarmi per una eventuale intrusione.

"Ti assicuro Clarke che non hai interrotto proprio niente, anzi sei stata proprio una rivelazione...".

_Che cavolo vuol dire con quella frase?_

"Anya che ne diresti di tacere per una volta nella tua vita?!", la riprende Lexa fulminandola con lo sguardo.

"E tu che ne diresti di essere sincera con te stessa per una volta nella tua vita...", ribatte lei indispettita.

"Ok ragazze, mi sento decisamente di troppo. Possiamo discutere di questi bozzetti più tardi, non c'è fretta", mi intrometto cercando una scappatoia per dileguarmi.

_Non vorrei risultare eccentrica, ma ho la strana sensazione di essere io l'argomento della loro discussione._

"No, Clarke, quella di troppo sono io, e poi ho una chiamata da fare. Sono sicura che Lexa abbia più bisogno della tua presenza che della mia. A dopo... e mi raccomando, non fate nulla che io non farei!", replica Anya con un sorriso malizioso sul volto.

"Quello che tu non faresti non è stato ancora inventato...", sussurra Lexa dandomi le spalle per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

_Ok, credo di mi stia sfuggendo qualcosa e non so perché, ma mi sembra abbastanza rilevante venirne a capo._

Anya chiude la porta forse con troppa enfasi e quasi sobbalzo al rumore persa nei miei pensieri. Il silenzio nella stanza comincia a farsi sempre più pesante, fino a che non resisto più e do fiato alla bocca frantumandolo senza pietà.

"Lexa, ti informo che mi sono ufficialmente persa! Che cosa le prende?".

Si gira subito verso di me. Non riesco a decifrare bene la sua espressione il ché è strano. Sembra indossare la sua vecchia armatura di donna dura e fredda, ma con me non ha più effetto da molto tempo, ed è anche inutile che ci provi.

"Onestamente credo di essermi persa anche io, e non puoi capire quanto. Ormai dovresti conoscere Anya… è lunatica. Anche se devo ammettere che è peggiorata. Soprattutto da quando è uscita con Raven un mese fa. Non ha voluto dirmi nulla di quel appuntamento, ma lo avrai notato anche tu che adesso non fanno altro che litigare…", cerca di sviare il discorso su Raven e questo vuol dire che non mi vuol dire qualcosa.

_Oddio, non starà di nuovo male? No, non può essere… se no me lo direbbe… o forse no?!_

"Veramente… credo che Rae non c'entri proprio niente. Piuttosto, c'è qualcosa che non mi dici, Lexa? Hai di nuovo dei problemi al  cuore?".

Cerco di sondare il campo senza esagerare troppo.

"Sto bene Clarke e anche il cuore sta bene... non ho nessun problema...".

_Cazzo Lexa, cos'è che non mi vuoi dire?_

"Lexa, te lo ricordi che riesco a capire quando menti, vero?", ritento.

"Certo, sei un segugio per le bugie... soprattutto le mie... ma io sto bene, veramente", il suo tono sembra sincero, però sento che non mi sta dicendo tutto.

Decido di non insistere, non volendola forzare troppo. Fingo di credere alle sue parole con riserva e lei ne approfitta subito per cambiare discorso, sinonimo di colpevolezza.

"Allora, vogliamo dare un'occhiata a questi abiti?".

"Ok, ma non finisce qui!", la minaccio cercando di stare seria, ma poi mi scontro con il suo viso imbronciato ed istintivamente le sorrido.

_Non ti illudere mia cara Lexa, non l'hai fatta franca. Io non capirò me stessa e i miei sentimenti, ma ho intenzione di scoprire quello che mi stai nascondendo e questa è una promessa!_

 


	13. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

[Clarke POV]

Alla fine ci abbiamo messo tutta la giornata a sistemare i bozzetti e come al solito sono arrivata a casa tardissimo. Fortuna che Aiden è un figlio stupendo, visto che tardavo mi ha fatto trovare tutto pronto e così abbiamo cenato praticamente subito.

A tavola mi ha raccontato della ragazzina che gli piace, si chiama Hope, mi ha detto che ha i capelli ramati ed è bellissima. Mi sono quasi commossa quando lo visto così preso. Ebbene sì, il mio ragazzo sta crescendo. Anche se per me rimarrà sempre il mio piccolo Aiden che, quando c'era il temporale, sgattaiolava nel letto dei suoi genitori perché aveva paura dei lampi. Scuoto la testa sorridendo al ricordo.

La serata scorre via veloce. Finita la cena, sistemo i piatti nella lavastoviglie e poi raggiungo Aiden in salotto, sprofondando letteralmente sul divano. Guardiamo un po’di TV, ridendo assieme del terribile palinsesto dei programmi e poi dopo un paio d'ore decidiamo di andare a letto.

Quando mi infilo sotto le lenzuola la prima cosa che faccio è afferrare il cellulare. Fisso il display per un tempo indeterminato, quasi avessi paura di usarlo stasera. Una miriadi di domande cominciano a martellarmi in testa.

Cavolo, ma che mi prende? Perché ho paura di telefonarle? Perché mi spaventa l'idea di sentire la sua voce, le sue parole? 

 _La risposta a tutte quelle domande è una sola: ti stai innamorando di lei e non riesci più a gestire i tuoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti._ NO! NO! Mi rifiuto di pensare che sia così! Lexa è una mia amica, la migliore che abbia mai avuto e tutto questo non ha senso. Sono solo sciocchezze che la mia fastidiosissima vocina interiore mi propina.

"Basta rimuginarci sopra. Ora, smettila!", ripeto a me stessa e senza ulteriori indugi faccio partire la chiamata.

Squilla e non so perché continuo a tremare.

Uno, due, tre, quattro squilli... non risponde.

Forse è già andata a dormire, non sarebbe la prima volta.

Cinque, sei... è meglio lasciar perdere.

 _"P... pronto"_ , la sento rispondere in affanno.

Finalmente… sentire la sua voce mi fa tornare subito il sorriso.

"Ehi, credevo ti fossi già addormenta...".

 _"Ciao Clarke, è che ero sotto la doccia e l'ho sentito all'ultimo, ho fatto una corsa per rispondere... oddio… per quanto io riesca a correre"_ , si giustifica mettendosi a ridere.

"Sì, infatti… probabilmente avrai fatto due passi più veloci degli altri, lo sappiamo entrambe che sei una lumaca, Lexa!", esclamo mettendomi a ridere a mia volta.

Poi però la mia mente perversa si focalizza su un unico particolare: Lexa è appena uscita dalla doccia.

La visione di lei coperta solo da un asciugamano striminzito, che le copre solo le parti intime, con le gocce d'acqua che le accarezzano tutto il corpo, mi fa letteralmente avvampare.

 _Cazzo… ma che mi sta succedendo?_ Mi rimprovero mentalmente dandomi della pervertita, cercando di riconcentrarmi sulla sua voce.

_"Molto divertente, ma vedrai, fra qualche mese ti sfiderò a fare jogging e stai pur sicura che vincerò io Clarke"._

Non riesco a sbloccare il mio stato catatonico.

_"Ehi, sei ancora lì? Clarke?"._

"Sì scusa, sono qui… è che ero sovrappensiero. Dai visto il mio solito tempismo, forse è meglio se mettiamo giù... è già tardi e sono un po' stanca", cerco di tagliare corto.

Mi rendo conto di non essere più in grado di sostenere una conversazione banale con lei e questo è preoccupante.

 _"Come vuoi tu, anche se per me non ci sono problemi lo sai. Però adesso che ci faccio caso, sento che hai la voce stanca... quindi forse è meglio salutarci...",_ replica.

Percepisco la sua delusione, ma non posso fare altrimenti... sto impazzendo.

"Domani ti racconto della nuova conquista di Aiden, è un rubacuori come suo padre mi sa... ed io sono la mamma gelosa!", tento di giustificarmi per farla sentire meglio o per lenire questo folle disagio che sto provando. 

 _"Ah però… e bravo il nostro Aiden, così si fa, non vedo l'ora di sapere ogni dettaglio... buonanotte Clarke",_ Il nostro? La sua dolcezza mi fa tremare.

"Buonanotte... Lexa".

Chiudo la chiamata e lancio il cellulare sul letto.

_Credo di essere in guai seri!_

///

 

Fisso il soffitto della mia camera, cercando invano di prendere sonno, ma il mio cervello è più sveglio che mai. Sbatto un paio di volte le palpebre e mi ritrovo nel laboratorio della Woods Design.

Ma come è possibile? Sto sognando? Mi dò un pizzico sul braccio e sento male, no, non sto dormendo e allora come è possibile che due secondi fa fossi nel mio letto ed ora sono qui, al lavoro.

Mi guardo intorno e non c'è nessuno.

Guardo il tavolo da disegno e trovo il bozzetto di un bellissimo abito da sera rosso. Ha una vistosa scollatura a V sul davanti ed un vertiginoso spacco laterale. È molto sexy e provocante.

Il campanello dell'ascensore mi fa sussultare. Mi volto di scatto e le porte cominciano ad aprirsi.

Il cuore comincia a battermi all'impazzata e non ne capisco il motivo. Quando vedo Lexa uscire dall’ascensore mi toglie il fiato.

Indossa l'abito del bozzetto con un tacco dodici che slancia ancor di più la sua figura. La gola mi si secca in un istante e i miei occhi non possono far a meno di accarezzare le sue curve in modo quasi maniacale. È una visione. Nonostante la generosa scollatura, la cicatrice è appena visibile. _Dio... è veramente bellissima._

_È impossibile che io sia sveglia. Che strano scherzo è mai questo?_

Si avvicina lentamente ancheggiando in modo sensuale, d'istinto indietreggio fino a che il mio corpo non trova il tavolo da disegno che arresta la mia fuga.

Il suo sguardo intenso e malizioso inchioda il mio. La sua determinazione mi spaventa. Un brivido mi attraversa il corpo, anche se uno strano calore si impossessa di me.

Quando è ad un soffio da me, mi prende una mano e se la posa tra la valle dei seni, sento il suo cuore battere forte e arrossisco per la situazione estremamente intima in cui ci troviamo. Distolgo lo sguardo non capendoci più niente, ma lei mi accarezza il volto riportando i miei occhi a guardarla.

Si avvicina ancora, ormai è ad una soffio dalle mie labbra.

_Non sta succedendo veramente, non mi sta per baciare, non è possibile? Eppure, lo voglio con tutta me stessa._

Tentenna per un tempo che sembra infinito, ma alla fine sento le sua bocca sulle mia. Il bacio è timido, quasi timoroso, ma io mi sento in paradiso. Dei fuochi di artificio investono il mio corpo. Le gambe diventano molli e lo stomaco viene invaso da una miriadi di farfalle. Continuo ad accarezzare le sue morbide labbra al gusto di fragola o ciliegia – non riesco a capire la sua essenza e francamente non mi interessa – sento che sto impazzendo. Sono talmente sopraffatta da tutte queste emozioni che quando si scosta dal mio viso rimango stordita per un attimo.

Apro gli occhi lentamente quasi avessi paura di incontrare i suoi.

“Avrei voluto farlo molto tempo fa”, sussurra prendendomi il viso a coppa.

I miei occhi si inumidiscono mentre il mio cuore comincia a fare le capriole.

“Lexa… ma sta succedendo veramente?”, le chiedo incredula.

Sento di nuovo la sua bocca sulla mia, stavolta il bacio è più esigente e voglioso, quando la sento mordermi il labbro gemo. In automatico schiudo la bocca e le sua lingua audace si intrufola cercando la mia, per cominciare la loro danza in paradiso.

La passione aumenta ed io non riesco più a controllarmi, avvolgo le braccia attorno al suo collo e l’attiro contro il mio corpo, questa volta e lei a gemere. Quel suono mi fa impazzire. _Oddio, non mi ero resa conto di volerla così tanto._

“Lexa…”, mormoro in preda alla frenesia più totale.

“Clarke…”, il suo ansito gutturale mi fa avvampare.

Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, ma un strano calore mi pervade il corpo. La voglio, qui, ora, su questo tavolo.

"Clarke... è ora di svegliarsi...", sento le sue parole, ma non riesco a realizzare il loro significato.

"Clarke... è solo un sogno, non è reale...", continua a parlare, ma non la voglio ascoltare, voglio rimanere ancora qui, con lei, nella nostra bolla.

"CLARKE!.... MAMMA!", la voce non è più quella di Lexa, ma assomiglia più a quella di mio figlio.

Apro gli occhi di soprassalto e mi ritrovo nel mio letto, madida di sudore e non solo quello...

"Mamma, stai bene?".

"Cosa? Ehm... sì, sì tesoro, sto bene ho avuto solo un incubo...".

_Beh, non lo definirei proprio così._

"Sicura? Dai tuoi versi non sembrava affatto un incubo...", afferma Aiden con un sorrisetto malizioso sul volto.

 _Ok, questa cosa sta diventando decisamente imbarazzante._ _Beccata dal proprio figlio a fare sogni erotici... potrei finire negli annali: come peggior mamma del mondo._

"Certo che sono sicura... anzi non me lo ricordo neanche più...", ribatto cercando di non darci troppo peso.

"Ho solo bisogno di farmi una bella doccia...", continuo guardando l'orologio della sveglia.

"Se lo dici tu...", mi rimbecca poco convinto.

"Che ne dici se ti porto fuori a fare colazione?", provo il sistema della corruzione, funziona sempre.

"Dico che ci sto, però sbrigati che se no faccio tardi a scuola...".

"Volo...".

In un lampo sono sotto il getto dell'acqua calda.

Le immagini del sogno continuano ad invadermi i pensieri. E la mia eccitazione non ne vuole sapere di andarsene.

Sto veramente impazzendo. So benissimo che era solo un sogno, ma diavolo… avrei voluto fosse vero.

Sfioro le mie labbra come a rivivere il suo dolce tocco. E come se fosse qui, nella doccia con me. Sento le sue mani sul mio corpo, mi accarezzano con dolcezza, ma anche con estrema voglia.

Scivolano verso il basso là dove ne ho più bisogno. _Oddio…_

La realtà è molto diversa, ma al momento non mi interessa. La mia mano sembra pilotata da lei, continua la sua discesa tocca i seni distrattamente, poi il ventre fino ad arrivare alla mia intimità. Sono bagnatissima e non è certo l’acqua della doccia.

_Oddio Lexa…_

La mia fantasia diventa sempre più smaniosa. Mi tocco il clitoride e quasi urlo il suo nome. Mi stimolo con movimenti circolare prima lenti, poi aumento il ritmo. Continuo a pensare che sia lei a toccarmi e l’eccitazione aumenta, come se fosse possibile una cosa del genere.

Ansimo sempre più in affanno. Voglio di più… immagino che le sue dita scivoloni dentro di me e gemo sempre di più quando imito la mia immaginazione.

Spingo, sopprimendo i gemiti impazziti dovuti all’estremo piacere che sto provando. La mia frenesia aumenta, come il movimento delle mie dita. Le ultime spinte mi sono fatali e quando raggiungo l’orgasmo gemo il suo nome coperta dal rumore della doccia.

Il mio corpo è scosso da spasmi incontrollati appoggio le mani alla parete per sorreggermi e non cadere. Alla fine anche la testa diventa pesante e la fronte si posa sulle piastrelle. Alcune lacrime ne approfittano per sfondare le barriere e mescolarsi con l’acqua della doccia.

_Oh cazzo! Sono decisamente nei guai. Non mi sto innamorando di Lexa... lo sono già._

 


	14. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

[Lexa POV]

Mi sveglio di soprassalto come se avessi appena avuto un incubo. Non ricordo nulla del sogno che ho fatto. 

So solo che sono madida di sudore, e mi sento terribilmente accaldata, quasi eccitata. 

Mi sembra di essere tornata al liceo, quando facevo certi tipi di sogni, decisamente poco casti, ma solitamente la mattina li ricordavo. 

Sembra che il mio subconscio mi voglia proteggere da qualcosa o da qualcuno... e purtroppo ho la sensazione di sapere di cosa si tratti... o meglio di chi.

Era un bel po' di tempo che non mi sentivo così. Senza neanche accorgermene le mie mani cominciano a vagare sul mio corpo, mi rendo conto di quanto sia sbagliato assecondare questa cosa, ma ho troppo caldo, mi sento avvampare.

Chiudo gli occhi e vedo Clarke, immagino il suo corpo sul mio, le sue mani toccarmi, proprio come sto facendo io in questo momento. _Oddio..._

"Clarke...", gemo senza accorgermene.

Una mano afferra il mio seno mentre l'altra scende più in basso fino a ritrovarsi nei miei slip. Sono bagnata come non mi succedeva da tempo...

Le mie dita si inumidiscono della mia eccitazione facendomi gemere sempre più forte.

Apro gli occhi e la mia immaginazione mi gioca brutti scherzi. Clarke è completamente nuda a cavalcioni su di me, il suo sguardo - carico di desiderio - è fisso nel mio. Si morde il labbro e io non capisco più niente.

Afferro i suoi fianchi e comincio a guidare i suoi movimento. Gemo quando sento la sue dita penetrarmi e spingere con forza. La sento sussurrare il mio nome più volte e questo mi manda sempre più in estasi.

"Dio... Clarke... non ti fermare ti prego...", mormoro in affanno.

"Lexa...".

Le spinte diventano sempre più frenetiche finché non vengo urlando il suo nome. Il cuore è a mille, ci metto più del dovuto a riprendermi, era decisamente tanto tempo che non avevo un orgasmo… così intenso poi, credo di non averlo mai avuto in vita mia.

"Lexa... è ora di svegliarsi", sento la voce di Clarke sempre più lontana.

Non capisco quello che dice. _Perché dovrei svegliarmi io sono già sveglia, o forse no?_

"Lexa... MAMMA? Svegliati...", ora la voce assomiglia più a quella di Maggie che a quella di Clarke. _Oddio..._

Spalanco gli occhi e il volto della mia piccolina mi guarda preoccupata.

Mi guardo a destra e a sinistra e mi ritrovo nel mio letto, madida di sudore e arrotolata in modo sospetto al lenzuolo, in preda ai postumi di un orgasmo. Dio mio. Sono completamente disorientata .

_Cazzo! Era un sogno nel sogno._

"Mamma stai bene?", la vocina di Maggie mi fa tornare alla realtà.

"Sì tesoro, sto bene. Ho fatto solo un brutto sogno nulla di grave", cerco di tranquillizzare più me stessa che lei.

"Nel tuo sogno c'era anche Clarke?", domanda ingenuamente.

"Perché?".

"Perché ho sentito che urlavi il suo nome... ma non sembravi spaventata, anzi tutto l'opposto".

_Eccola qui mia figlia, a soli sette anni ha beccato in flagrante sua madre mentre faceva un sogno erotico con la sua migliore amica... non c'è che dire… questo merita il premio come miglior madre dell'anno._

Cerco di celare l'imbarazzo non arrossendo come una scolaretta.

"Ah sì? Onestamente non te lo so dire tesoro, non me lo ricordo neanche più il sogno", le dico fingendomi disinteressata.

Guardo rapidamente l'ora e mi viene in mente un’idea geniale per uscire da questa situazione.

"Tesoro, ora mi vado a fare una doccia veloce e dopo andiamo a fare colazione al bar, ti va?".

"Sìììì!!!", urla buttandomi le braccia al collo per un abbraccio.

La stringo forte pensando a quanto io sia stata fortunata ad aver  incontrato Clarke che non mi ha permesso di arrendermi. Senza di lei, a quest'ora, non potrei più stringere la mia piccolina.

"Dai, mamma, muoviti, se no faccio tardi a scuola".

"Ok, ok, vado".

Entro nella doccia con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra per il dolce rimprovero di mia figlia, ma viene subito spazzato via dal ricordo del sogno.

_Accidenti a me e ad miei sentimenti, mi sono innamorata di Clarke e ci sono dentro fino al collo._

 

///

 

Parcheggio la macchina non distante dal bar e in neanche due minuti varchiamo la soglia del locale. 

Le immagini del sogno sono ancora impresse nella mia mente e, per quanto io voglia scacciarle, rimangono lì, nitide, a tormentarmi. Non so cosa mi stia prendendo ma devo porvi rimedio. Non posso assecondare questa pazzia. Clarke è una delle mie migliori amiche non posso mandare tutto a puttane per una ridicola infatuazione. 

 _Lexa ma chi vuoi prendere in giro? Solo tu puoi pensare ad una cosa del genere. Sei innamorata persa di Clarke, non puoi minimizzare la cosa, anche se lo vuoi_. Cazzo! Impreco mentalmente ascoltando la mia vocina interiore redarguirmi.

“Ehi ciao Maggie, come stai piccola?”, la voce di Callie mi riporta alla realtà

“Ciao Callie, io sto alla grande… è la mamma che stamattina… come dire… è un po’ persa… sai, ha fatto un brutto sogno… ma io non sono troppo convinta che sia stato così _brutto_ … gridava il nome di Cla…”.   _Oh Gesù…_

“Maggie! Ti dispiace non raccontare al mondo intero i fatti miei?!”, la rimprovero cercando di limitare i danni e salvarmi da un fastidiosissimo interrogatorio.

“Callie, ciao. Scusa la solita irruenza di mia figlia ma oggi, visto che l’ho portata qui, è iperattiva”.

“Ma figurati, io adoro questa piccoletta”, le dice scompigliandole la chioma.

“Vi porto il solito?”, ci chiede senza fare altre domande scomode.

Annuisco sospirando di sollievo. 

“Ah dimenticavo, Aiden e Clarke sono appena arrivati. Sono al solito tavolo, se vi volete unire a loro…”. 

_Oook, adesso sì che siamo a posto! Ci mancava solo questa… è ufficiale oggi sarà una giornata infernale…_

Non faccio in tempo a fermare la mia piccolina che ha già svoltato l’angolo del locale per raggiungere Aiden e Clarke. Il mio disagio aumenta ad un livello atomico. Lentamente, passo dopo passo, cerco di raggiungerli anche io. Cercando di imprimermi sul volto una maschera sorridente e priva di pensieri poco opportuni… _sì, come no… sarà un’impresa titanica._

Sospiro una, due, tre volte, poi mi stampo quel sorriso ebete - naturalmente falso - sulla faccia.

Mi avvicino a grandi passi e il mio corpo comincia a reagire come non faceva da tempo… affanno, battito del cuore accelerato, brividi, sono tutti sintomi - se così li vogliamo chiamare - fastidiosamente presenti ed in allerta.

 _‘Ce la posso fare, ce la posso fare...’,_ mi ripeto come un mantra. Bisogna solo crederci, però.

Sento in lontananza la voce di Maggie salutare gli altri, e quando svolto l’angolo mi ritrovo due occhi azzurri fissi su di me. _Ok, mi sa che il mio mantra non funzioni un granché._

Per un attimo mi sento le gambe molli, mi blocco all’istante, la sua intensità mi sta spiazzando. Di solito mi accoglie con un sorriso, che mi rilassa e mi illumina la giornata, ma stamattina no. Sembra tesa, preoccupata per qualcosa. 

Mi avvicino con titubanza e con mia grossa sorpresa riesco a domare la tempesta che imperversa nel mio corpo. 

“Buongiorno… Clarke”, purtroppo la voce non è del mio stesso avviso, infatti è bassa e tremolante.

“Lexa… ciao”, risponde timidamente distogliendo subito lo sguardo.

_Ok, c’è qualcosa che non va… ma cosa?_

“Ehi Lexa, ciao…”, la voce di Aiden mi scuote dal mio pensiero fisso di oggi.

“Ciao Aiden, come stai?”.

“Benone, non sono io che ho fatto un _‘brutto’_ incubo…”, ribatte, mimando le virgolette sulla parola brutto, incuriosendomi.

“Aiden! Smettila…”, lo riprende bruscamente Clarke.

“Questa sì che è una coincidenza Den, anche la mamma ha avuto un incubo, ma secondo me non era poi così spaventoso… e credo che ci fossi anche tu in quel incubo Clarke…”.

_Oh Gesù, ma perché mia figlia deve essere sempre così loquace…_

“Maggie… che ne dici di cambiare argomento, il mio incubo non è poi così interessante. Perché non parli del progetto di scienze invece…”, cerco di sviare l’attenzione dalla figura poco appropriata che mi sta facendo fare il mio piccolo terremotino, mentre mi metto a sedere di fronte a Clarke.

“A me interessava…”, sussurra lei molto flebilmente.

Alle sue parole alzo lo sguardo ed incontro il suo. I suoi occhi sembrano volermi leggere dentro, giù, in profondità. Mi sento talmente a disagio che fatico a reggere, così cerco rifugio nei ragazzi. Li ringrazio mentalmente per prendere il monopolio della conversazione.

“Stiamo studiando la via lattea. La maestra ci ha chiesto di fare un modello, con le stelle e i pianeti. E poi dobbiamo scrivere un discorso per spiegare come funziona. Questo compito è molto bello. Il discorso lo leggerò in classe, davanti a tutti i genitori…”, dice con entusiasmo la mia piccolina.

Mia figlia non ha proprio paura di niente l’avessero chiesto a me, all’epoca, me la sarei fatta sotto.

“Wow, è proprio una bel progetto Meg! Ma ci sono un paio di posti in più? A me e Aiden farebbe molto piacere venire ad assistere alla tua presentazione, vero tesoro?”, la voce di Clarke è di una dolcezza disarmante.

“Certo, assolutamente… e Maggie… se vuoi ti posso aiutare, credo di aver fatto delle ricerche in passato”, conferma il ragazzo.

“Davvero Den? Grazie, fratellone”.

Maggie corre da lui e lo stringe in un abbraccio.

Vederli così mi stringe il cuore, volente o nolente siamo diventati una grande famiglia… e quel sogno rischia di mandare tutto all’aria. _Accidenti a me e ai miei sentimenti._

“Ecco le vostre ordinazioni!”, esclama Callie scuotendomi per l’ennesima volta dai miei vaneggiamenti.

“Grazie Cal”, le dico con un sorriso.

Alzo lo sguardo ed incrocio quello di Clarke. Ancora serio, forse preoccupato o a disagio. _Dio, quanto vorrei sapere cosa le frulla nel cervello._

I ragazzi cominciano a chiacchierare entusiasti del progetto di Maggie, lasciando me e Clarke in un singolare imbarazzo. Io conosco il motivo del mio disagio, ma non comprendo il suo. Forse è a causa dell’incubo di cui ha accennato poco fa Aiden... _Chissà che cosa avrà sognato?_

La curiosità mi uccide. Abbasso lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenere la sua intensità.

“Lexa… come stai? Hai il viso stanco. Ti sei ricordata di prendere le medicine stamattina?”, mi chiede preoccupata, ma con una dolcezza che mi fa tremare.

Alzo gli occhi puntandoli nei suoi e poi lo vedo… eccolo lì, quel sorriso di cui tanto ho bisogno e che mi fa battere forte il cuore. _Non c’è speranza per me, proprio no, sono un caso disperato!_

Sospiro cercando le parole giuste nella mia testa.

“Sto bene e tranquilla ho preso tutta la farmacia che dovevo prendere… è solo che non ho dormito molto bene, tutto qui Clarke”.

“È per via dell’incubo?”, chiede incerta.

Annuisco non sapendo cosa aggiungere.

“Ti va di parlarne?”.

“NO!”, mi affretto a dire con troppa enfasi, sembrando quasi seccata.

Accidenti a me e alla mia impulsività. Se volevi tenere nascosto tutto il casino scaturito da quel fottuto sogno, dovevi mascherare meglio le tue emozioni.

“Sì, è una parola….”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

“Che cosa vuol dire: _‘è una parola’_ Lexa?”.

Ditemi che non l’ho detto ad alta voce? _Sì, che l’hai fatto._ Ok, sono ufficialmente pazza. _Sì, pazza della donna che hai davanti._ Oddio….

 


	15. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

[Clarke POV]

È circa dieci minuti che siamo seduti al tavolo del bar. Io sto girando il cucchiaino in modo sbadato nella mia tazza di tè. In sottofondo sento la voce di mio figlio raccontarmi della sua nuova amica, o meglio della ragazza che gli piace, ma sono troppa distratta dal sogno che ho fatto e da quella consapevolezza che non posso più negare: mi sono innamorata della mia migliore amica, della donna che è diventata a tutti gli effetti parte della mia famiglia e, ciliegina sulla torta, è viva solo grazie al cuore del mio defunto marito.

Solo io potevo impelagarmi in una storia del genere. Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere che mi prende? Cazzo, io e Lexa abbiamo uno splendido rapporto di amicizia, direi quasi invidiabile, molte persone ucciderebbero per una cosa del genere. E allora, che senso ha incasinare tutto? Perché rovinare ogni cosa? _Semplice genio, perché tu la ami e il vostro rapporto potrebbe evolvere in qualcosa di più travolgente ed intenso._ Oddio, ci mancava solo la mia fastidiosa vocina. Sono proprio senza speranza.

"Mamma, ma mi stai ascoltando?", mi chiede Aiden, riportandomi alla realtà.

La risposta vera è: _no tesoro, non ti stavo ascoltando, al momento sono troppo presa ad incasinarmi la vita._ Ed invece…

"Eh? Sì, ma certo tesoro. Scusa, ero un attimo sovrappensiero. Mi dicevi di Hope...", cerco di rimediare sperando di non averlo deluso troppo.

"Sì esatto, parlavo di Hope, ma sei sicura di star bene mamma? Oggi sembri su un altro pianeta. È per via dell'incubo?".

"Tesoro, sto bene. È solo che non ho dormito molto bene tutto qui... non ti preoccupare. Piuttosto chi ha fatto la prima mossa? Scommetto che è stata lei?", gli chiedo cercando di cambiare discorso, è già troppo opprimente pensarci da sola a quel stramaledetto sogno, non mi è di nessuno aiuto l'interrogatorio di mio figlio.

Mi racconta un po' del suo approccio con la ragazzina tendendo a sottolineare che è stato lui a chiederle di uscire. Gli sorrido genuinamente scuotendo leggermente la testa. _Il mio ragazzo sta crescendo._

"Clarkeeee...", una voce che riconoscerei ovunque mi fa voltare di scatto.

Maggie mi allaccia le braccia al collo prendendomi alla sprovvista. Mi ci vuole qualche secondo per ricambiare il suo gesto d'affetto.

"Ehi piccola, ciao. Ma che ci fai qui?".

"La mamma mi ha portato a fare la colazione al bar", replica con entusiasmo.

_Oddio Lexa..._

"Ehi Meg, ci sono anche io, sai? Non si saluta più…", interviene Aiden mettendo su un finto broncio.

"Ops... scusa Den. Ciao anche a te".

I ragazzi si mettono a chiacchierare come se non si vedessero da secoli, in realtà ieri l’altro siamo andati a mangiare a casa Woods e siamo rimasti con loro fino a tardi.

Alzo lo sguardo ed incrocio il suo verde.

Il mio disagio cresce di pari passo con la mia preoccupazione per quello che sento in questo preciso momento: ho lo stomaco in subbuglio, le gambe mi tremano, il respiro viene meno e il mio cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto. Cerco di celare le mie emozioni, ma l'impresa non è così semplice.

Mi concentro su Lexa, anche lei sembra tesa, quasi a disagio. Si avvicina a noi quasi avesse paura. Mi domando cosa le sia successo, il suo volto sembra stanco.

“Buongiorno… Clarke”, la sua voce è appena udibile.

“Lexa… ciao”, ribatto riflettendo il suo tono incerto.

Distolgo subito lo sguardo, non riuscendo più a sostenere quei suoi bellissimi occhi che non la smettono di fissarmi. Ho l'impressione che sarà una lunga giornata.

“Ehi Lexa, ciao…”, sembra che il saluto di mio figlio la riporti sulla terra.

Mi sembra persa nei pensieri proprio come me.

“Ciao Aiden, come stai?”, replica cercando di distogliere l'attenzione da sé.

“Benone, non sono io che ho fatto un _‘brutto’_ incubo…”.

Non voglio credere alle mie orecchie, ditemi che mio figlio non l’ha detto sul serio?

“Aiden! Smettila…”, sbotto più brusca del dovuto, cercando di limitare i danni in cui il mio adorato figlio sta cercando di mettermi.

“Questa sì che è una coincidenza Den, anche la mamma ha avuto un incubo, ma secondo me non era poi così spaventoso… e credo che ci fossi anche tu in quel incubo Clarke…”, le parole di Maggie mi rimbombano nel cervello.

Lexa ha avuto un incubo in cui c'ero io? Questa cosa è decisamente singolare. Magari è per il sogno che è così pensierosa, assente e a disagio. Oddio… e se avesse fatto un _incubo_ come il mio? _Andiamo Clarke, perché continui a chiamarlo così, eh?_ _Quando sai benissimo che è stato ben altro._ È ufficiale sto diventando matta.

“Maggie… che ne dici di cambiare argomento, il mio incubo non è poi così interessante. Perché non parli del progetto di scienze invece…”.

Sento la voce di Lexa liquidare in tutta fretta l'argomento, mentre prende posto difronte a me. Che cosa mi vuoi nascondere  Lexa? Che cos'è che ti turba? _Oggi sei più rinco del solito, eh Clarke? Ti devo proprio spiegare tutto, non è vero? Evidentemente, lei non la ritiene una cosa importante e pensa che a te non possa interessare._

“A me interessava…”, sussurro con un filo di voce rispondendo ai miei vaneggiamenti.

È ufficiale sono pazza, si… pazza di lei.

Solo Lexa sembra accorgersi delle mie parole, ma distoglie subito lo sguardo quasi avesse paura di confrontarsi con me.

Fortunatamente i ragazzi cominciano a prendere le redini della chiacchiere. Mi faccio rapire dalla voce della piccola Maggie, chiudendo in un cassetto i miei assurdi pensieri.

“Stiamo studiando la via lattea. La maestra ci ha chiesto di fare un modello, con le stelle e i pianeti. E poi dobbiamo scrivere un discorso per spiegare come funziona. Questo compito è molto bello. Il discorso lo leggerò in classe, davanti a tutti i genitori…”.

Adoro questa bambina. È una forza della natura, non ha paura di niente.

“Wow, è proprio una bel progetto Meg! Ma ci sono un paio di posti in più? A me e Aiden farebbe molto piacere venire ad assistere alla tua presentazione, vero tesoro?”, le chiedo con dolcezza prima di chiedere conferma a mio figlio.

“Certo, assolutamente… e Maggie… se vuoi ti posso aiutare, credo di aver fatto delle ricerche in passato”, la dolcezza di Aiden è fenomenale.

Sono proprio orgogliosa di lui.

“Davvero Den? Grazie fratellone”, dice Maggie stringendolo in un abbraccio.

Mi rendo conto che il loro affetto è incondizionato, con il tempo siamo diventati una grande famiglia dove ognuno di noi è pronto a sostenere l'altro. Un timido sorriso compare sulle mie labbra, ma sparisce subito quando i miei occhi si spostano su Lexa.

_Non posso rovinare tutto questo, non posso..._

Callie porta al tavolo le ordinazione per la mia migliore amica e sua figlia e anche se cerco di evitarlo incrocio di nuovo i suoi occhi.

Non riesco a cancellare le immagini del sogno e questo mi turba. Anche il suo sguardo è teso, quasi preoccupato. Mentre i ragazzi chiacchierano del progetto di scuola di Maggie, io ne approfitto per fare chiarezza o almeno ci provo.

“Lexa… come stai? Hai il viso stanco. Ti sei ricordata di prendere le medicine stamattina?”, le domando la prima cosa che mi viene in mente, il mio tono è dolce e preoccupato allo stesso tempo.

Mi interrogo mentalmente sulle possibili ragioni per cui possa essere in quello stato. Il suo sguardo è sfuggevole. Ha gli occhi stanchi ed arrossati. Sembra che non abbia dormito un granché. Più o meno come me. Che cosa avrà sognato? Sono terribilmente curiosa.

Le sorrido cercando quella sicurezza persa nella notte. Mi tranquillizzo leggermente quando la vedo arricciare le labbra per imitare il mio gesto.

“Sto bene e tranquilla ho preso tutta la farmacia che dovevo prendere… è solo che non ho dormito molto bene, tutto qui Clarke”, replica cercando di liquidare l'argomento, sembrando quasi infastidita.

“È per via dell’incubo?”, domando incerta.

Annuisce senza aggiungere nessun altra parola.

“Ti va di parlarne?”, insisto volendo sapere cosa la mette a disagio.

“NO!”, la sua risposta brusca e perentoria mi lascia di stucco.

Ok, dire che qualcosa la turba è un eufemismo… e insistere non mi porterebbe da nessuna parte.

Distolgo lo sguardo dal suo, cercando rifugio nella conversazione dei ragazzi. Poi la sento sussurrare poche parole, fuori da ogni contesto, e così mi giro di nuovo verso di lei.

“Sì è una parola….”.

“Che cosa vuol dire: _‘è una parola’_ Lexa?”.

Sgrana gli occhi come se quelle parole fossero uscite dalla sua bocca incontrollate.

“Clarke, davvero, non è niente. Oggi non sono molto in palla, ma spero che il caffè mi rimetta in careggiata. Oggi abbiamo una giornata impegnativa, dobbiamo sistemare alcuni dettagli per la sfilata, e poi c’è il photoshoot per la collezione di autunno. E conosci  Raven… sarà un vero incubo”.

_Ok, è chiaro che sta divagando, ma perché?_

Credo che a questo punto entrambe abbiamo un problema e non lo vogliamo condividere l'una con l'altra. Questa situazione mi sta facendo impazzire, ma soprattutto mi fa davvero male. Da quando il nostro rapporto è diventato più stretto, le ho sempre detto ogni cosa, non capisco veramente cosa ci stia succedendo. _Clarke, smettila di farti tutte ste seghe mentali e parla con lei!_ A volte la sfacciataggine della mia coscienza è davvero utile.

“Lexa, che tu non me ne voglia parlare mi può star bene, ma ti prego… non insultare la mia intelligenza, nascondendoti dietro a delle scuse. Ti informo che lavoro anche io alla Woods Design – e anche da un po’ – e so benissimo che il photoshoot di Raven è quasi del tutto sistemato, mancano solo i dettagli, e per quanto riguarda la sfilata, siamo ampiamente nei tempi, oserei dire quasi in anticipo. Quindi per favore Lexa, sii sincera con me…”, il mio tono diventa leggermente aggressivo e non me ne accorgo neanche.

“Clarke, ti prego… lascia perdere. E poi, veramente, non mi sembra proprio il momento giusto”, mi implora, guardando i ragazzi.

“Forse hai ragione tu… ma continuo a non capire cosa ci stia succedendo…”, replico frustrata.

Il suo sguardo è eloquente più di mille parole. La sua supplica è palese. Il suo ostinarsi a non voler parlare con me mi fa arrabbiare e non so neanche io il perché.

“Come vuoi tu, la finisco qui… ma non ti illudere, questa conversazione è solo rimandata!”, esclamo con tono severo anche se appena udibile.

Non le dò il tempo di ribattere rivolgendomi subito ai ragazzi.

“Ragazzi, credo che sia il momento di andare. Se no… voi fare tardi a scuola e le vostre mamme faranno tardi al lavoro. E, anche se una di loro è il capo dell’azienda non vorrei approfittare troppo della sua clemenza”, affermo alzandomi dal tavolo invogliando gli altri a fare lo stesso.

“Clarke… se vuoi posso accompagnare io Aiden a scuola, mi è di strada”, mi dice Lexa con dolcezza, quasi volesse scusarsi per il suo comportamento.

“Grazie… ma credo che ormai Aiden sia già grande, perché non lo chiedi a lui?”, le rispondo senza addolcire il tono.

Il perché io mi comporti così con Lexa non lo capisco. Infondo anche io le sto nascondendo il mio sogno, a conti fatti mi sto comportando esattamente come lei. _E allora, perché continuo a fare l’offesa?_

“Per me non ci sono problemi mamma, così continuo a parlare con Maggie sul suo progetto di scienze”, interviene Aiden prima che Lexa possa aggiungere altro.

“Sii, evvai, altre chiacchiere” esulta la piccola.

Non riesco a non sorridere del suo entusiasmo e così fa anche Lexa.

_Dobbiamo sistemare questa cosa… e lo dobbiamo fare al  più presto._

 


	16. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

[Lexa POV]

Una volta accompagnati i ragazzi a scuola, mi sono rimessa in macchina per andare alla Woods Design. Il viaggio non è per niente sereno, il peso dei miei pensieri continua ad assillarmi. Sono talmente sbadata che per ben due volte mi sono incantata sotto il semaforo verde. Beh, ovviamente i newyorchesi non me l'hanno fatta passare liscia e ovviamente il risultato poteva essere solo uno: mi hanno tramortita con i loro fastidiosi clacson, e meno male che erano solo macchine e non camion, se no con il bitonale avrei rischiato l'infarto?!

Comunque in un modo o nell'altro sono riuscita a varcare la soglia dell'azienda. Arrivata al piano, appena metto un piede fuori dell'ascensore, Anya mi viene incontro con un'espressione truce sul viso. L'idea di rintanarmi di nuovo nella cabina e scappare mi sfiora, ma alla fine non lo faccio.

"Oh finalmente Lexa, alla buonora. Ma ti sembra questa l'ora di arrivare? Con tutto quello che c'è da fare. Poi oggi non è proprio giornata, ci sono un sacco di problematiche da risolvere e tu ti presenti a quest'ora? La sfilata di Boston, quella in Canada e quella a Los Angeles, per non parlare di quella Houston...", mi rimprovera tutta di un fiato.

"Buongiorno anche a te, Anya", le dico con un sorriso fingendo di non aver sentito una parola.

"Sì, sì, sarà stato un buongiorno per te, non certo per me...", sbuffa mentre ci dirigiamo nel mio ufficio.

Continua a blaterare senza sosta e stranamente la cosa mi rilassa. Mi distoglie da pensieri inopportuni e mi riporta sulla strada della concentrazione, anche se non ho la più pallida idea di cosa questo possa comportare.

Il suo panico per i casini odierni mi fa quasi ridere, il che non mi rende molto normale. Mi levo la giacca e poso la ventiquattrore sulla scrivania avendo cura di prendere fuori i documenti di cui avrei avuto bisogno. Il tutto con estrema lentezza.

"Ooh, Lexa? Ma mi stai ascoltando? O pensi ai cazzi tuoi?", mi chiede sardonica sventolandomi una mano davanti al viso per richiamare la mia attenzione.

"Onestamente no, non ti stavo ascoltando, ma grazie Anya, credo che il tuo blaterale mi abbia appena rallegrato la giornata!", replico con un tono canzonatorio.

"Scherzi vero? Ho appena passato dieci minuti buoni a farti il resoconto e non hai sentito una fottuta parola di quello che ho detto?", sbotta seccata.

Annuisco stampandomi un sorriso balordo sul viso. _Lexa, se stai cercando un modo per fare arrabbiare Anya, ti informo che ci stai riuscendo alla grande._

"Ma sei ubriaca Lexa? No, perché quella faccia da scema potrebbe essere equivoca!".

"Anya grazie per il complimento, sempre molto carina... ma no, non sono ubriaca, lo sai che non posso bere più di tanto...".

"E allora mi spieghi che hai?", continua a sondare il campo.

"Non ho niente, è solo che ho avuto una nottataccia e ho dormito poco. Tutto qui. Ora scusami, potresti ripetermi dei grossi problemi che sono emersi questa mattina?", la sprono a ripetermi il resoconto.

"Credo che tu debba aumentarmi lo stipendio... il motivo: sopportazione del capo nelle fasi lunari".

"Nei tuoi sogni An...".

"Io ci ho provato. Comunque dicevo che abbiamo dei grossi problemi per le sfilate del Canada e di Houston. Senza contare che quella pazza della TUA fotografa sta incasinando in modo pazzesco l'agenda del Photoshoot", afferma esasperata.

"Scusa ma quella pazza del MIA fotografa, non è anche quella che ti piace tanto e con la quale TU, proprio TU, sei uscita?", giro il coltello nella piaga.

"Sì è vero, ma è anche quella che mi ha dato il due di picche, perché ha detto che non le interessavo… però sembra che le piaccia da morire farmi impazzire! E comunque, sei proprio amica… grazie per avermi ricordato il nostro disastroso appuntamento! Diciamo che su una cosa hai ragione, quando non fa la pazza mi piace da morire...", _beccata!_

Quando comincia a parlare di Raven si illumina tutta e non se ne accorge nemmeno.

"Lex, smettila di tergiversare!".

Con la faccia colpevole le faccio segno di continuare.

"Allora, Lyncol è partito stamattina per il Canada, pare che la location per la sfilata della prossima settimana sia saltata. E, considerando tutti gli inviti già spediti, è un bel casino. Ha detto che mi chiama appena sa qualcosa. Veniamo a Houston. Hanno anticipato la data, e occorre parlare con management dell'organizzazione e sistemare le pratiche burocratiche con la produzione. Il tutto entro ieri se è possibile".

"Anya, mi spieghi come posso fare tutto questo da sola? Da quello che mi hai detto la data prevista è imminente".

"Wow perspicace… il capo stamattina è molto perspicace....", ribatte ironicamente

"Comunque hai tempo Lex, la sfilata è tra 4 giorni".

"Che cosa?", sgrano gli occhi preoccupata.

"Eh già, benvenuta nella mia giornata. Ti avviso subito che io non ti posso accompagnarti, devo star dietro a quel cane sciolto di Raven, ha già fatto scappare due modelle, e se non fosse per Octavia sfilerei anche io", sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Anya da sola non ce la posso fare. Ci sono troppe cose da sistemare".

Scuoto la testa avvilita, all'improvviso penso che tutto il disagio di stamattina non fosse poi così male.

"Lex, puoi chiedere a Clarke di accompagnarti. Secondo me, lei sarebbe la persona giusta. Potrebbe gestire la produzione e la sartoria senza problemi", le sue parole mi lasciano interdetta.

"Non credo che sia una buona idea, e poi lei ha dei modelli da finire", cerco una scusa banale per rifiutare la sua assurda proposta.

"I modelli possono aspettare, siamo in emergenza e Clarke oltre ad essere molto competente è anche una delle tue migliori amiche, non vedo dove sia il problema. Se glielo chiedi vedrai che ti dirà di si...".

"Non ne sono così sicura", mormoro con un filo di voce.

"Che cavolo hai combinato?", mi domanda accigliata.

"Stamattina abbiamo… tipo… discusso. Era un po' che non succedeva. E credo che ora sia arrabbiata con me".

"E di grazia... quale sarebbe il motivo della discussione?", mi incalza alzando un sopracciglio.

"Diciamo che stamattina ero poco loquace e ho finito per essere odiosa".

"Ok, non ci posso credere, lavoro con due liceale, facciamo tre ci metto in mezzo anche Raven! Ma quanti anni avete, eh? Quindici? Sono sicura che Aiden vi da dei metri e lui a ha solo dodici anni".

"Quasi tredici...", puntualizzo.

"Ahhh, sei un caso disperato. Tu e la tua pignoleria. Comunque Capo...".

_Ci risiamo odio quando mi chiama così._

"Non chiamarmi capo!", l'avverto senza ottenere nulla.

"Dicevo... Capo... risolvi i tuoi screzi con Clarke e implorala di darti una mano a Houston", continua con la sua ramanzina.

"Sì, ok, ho capito. Ora la chiamo", mi arrendo non potendone più.

"Ora vado da quella pazza della TUA fotografa, non si sa mai che abbia litigato con una altra modella...".

Annuisco distrattamente riportando la mia attenzione sulle scartoffie della mia scrivania.

Qualche istante dopo sento di nuovo la voce di Anya richiamare la mia attenzione.

"Ah, dimenticavo... a Houston, tu e Clarke, dovrete dividere la stessa camera dell’albergo, niente che non abbiate già fatto. Ci sono dei problemi logistici, che non sono riuscita a risolvere con così poco preavviso...".

Rimango di sasso alle sue parole e, prima che riesca anche solo a pensare di replicare, Anya è già sparita dietro la porta.

Io e Clarke nella stessa stanza d'albergo, nello stesso letto, ora è impensabile. È vero è capitato di dormire insieme in passato, ma adesso non ce la potrei fare, non dopo aver ammesso i miei sentimenti per lei.

_Oddio... e se parlassi nel sonno... sono proprio nei guai._

Scuoto la testa cercando di pensare a qualcosa, ma le minacce di Anya mi tornano in mente. Non ho molte altre alternative. Houston è una delle sfilate più importanti in agenda, non possiamo farla saltare.

Sospiro avvilita dalle mie stesse paranoie.

_Lexa, ma ti vuoi dare una calmata, che cavolo vuoi che succeda? Nell'ultimo periodo avete fatto ogni cosa insieme, siete migliori amiche e confidenti, praticamente una famiglia. Quindi smettila di farti problemi che non esistono e alza quel cavolo di telefono._

Decido di ascoltare la mia vocina interiore e il suo poco tatto. Anche perché credo che abbia ragione. Io e Clarke siamo una famiglia, non può succedere niente di male. E poi ho bisogno di lei, non posso farcela da sola. Afferro il telefono e compongo il numero del laboratorio.

Squilla, uno, due, tre volte…

 _"Griffin..."_ , sospiro a sentire la sua voce

"Clarke... sono Lexa", non risponde subito forse è ancora arrabbiata.

 _"Lexa..."_ , il suo tono sembra freddo e distaccato, cominciamo bene.

"Ascolta, abbiamo un problema grosso con la sfilata di Houston...", le dico cercando le parole più adatte.

 _"Che tipo di problema?"_ , domanda preoccupata.

"Hanno spostato la data della sfilata, problemi con il management. Comunque è da organizzare entro quattro giorni".

_"Cazzo Lexa, ma è impossibile!"._

"Beh, se partiamo subito forse no", affermo fiduciosa.

_"Partiamo?"._

"Sì Clarke. Normalmente mi accompagnerebbe Anya per questo tipo di viaggio, ma non può assentarsi. Da sola non posso farcela... e mi rendo conto di chiederti un grosso favore, ma è molto impor...".

 _"Per chi mi hai preso Lexa? Certo che vengo. Lo so quanto sia importante la sfilata di Houston per te... devo solo avvertire Aiden e la signora Tilman che starò via per qualche giorno e poi possiamo partire"_ , replica addolcendo il tono.

Sospiro nel sentire le sue parole.

"Grazie Clarke. Il volo che ha prenotato Anya parte alle 17, credi di farcela?".

Guardo l'ora: sono le dieci di mattina.

_"Sì certo. Adesso vado a casa a preparare i bagagli. Ci incontriamo in aeroporto o da qualche altra parte?"._

"Austin ci accompagnerà all’aeroporto, veniamo a prenderti verso le 14:30, ok?".

_"Perfetto, a dopo"._

Mette giù e il cuore comincia a tamburellarmi nel petto. Sarà veramente dura gestire questi giorni insieme a Clarke.

 

///

 

Austin – il mio autista da anni – e peggio di un orologio svizzero, così alle 14:25 sta già parcheggiando sotto casa di Clarke.

Spegne il motore e mi viene ad aprire lo sportello, abitudine che non riesco a fargli togliere. Gli ho detto più di una volta che mi posso aprire lo sportello da sola, ma non c’è verso.

“Austin aspettami qui, per favore. Arrivo subito”.

“Certo signora Woods”.

“Austin, riuscirai mai a chiamarmi Lexa?”, gli chiedo conoscendo già la risposta.

“Io non ci conterei tanto signora Woods”, replica con il suo tono di riverenza.

 _Appunto!_ Alzo gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa. La formalità di quest’uomo non ha eguali, con tutta probabilità mi ha visto nascere, e ancora un po’ e mi da del ‘voi’. Mah, forse ha visto troppo episodi di Downtown Abbey.

Sorrido con me stessa mentre mi avvio verso il portone. Quando suono il campanello Clarke mi dice di salire. _‘Ci avrei scommesso, non è ancora pronta…’_ , penso tra me e me.

Appena metto un piede in casa, vengo subito inondata dalla sua voce, che cerca di giustificarsi per il ritardo.

“Ciao Lexa, ci sono quasi. È che mi ero scordata di dover andare a prendere Aiden. E così ho perso tempo”.

“Clarke, tranquilla siamo in orario”, le dico cercando di calmare quell’uragano di donna.

“Mamma, non dare la colpa a me, lo sapevi da stamattina che il professore di italiano mancava e venivo a casa un’ora prima. Credo che lo sappiano tutti che tu ed i bagagli non andate molto d’accordo… oh, ciao Lexa”, si affretta a dire Aiden palesando la sua presenza.

“Ciao Aiden…”, lo saluto cominciando a ridere.

“In effetti Clarke, tuo figlio ha ragione…”, confermo la cosa guardando Aiden con un sguardo di cameratismo.

“Ok, voi due, smettetela di coalizzarvi contro di me e datemi una mano…”.

“Agli ordini capo”, diciamo all’unisono entrambi mettendoci sull’attenti.

L’istante dopo scoppiamo tutti in una fragorosa risata. Ed io ritrovo un po’ di serenità. Ce la posso fare, posso chiudere nel cassetto i miei sentimenti… noi siamo una famiglia, e questo mi basta. Non ho nessuna intenzione di deluderli.

 


	17. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

[Clarke POV]

Ovviamente, nonostante il mio ritardo perenne, riusciamo ad arrivare all’aeroporto in tempo per fare il check-in ed imbarcare i bagagli. Un sospiro di sollievo esce dalle mie labbra quando riesco finalmente a mettere la valigia sul nastro.

Con tutto il trambusto del viaggio e dei preparativi, non ho più pensato al sogno, ai miei sentimenti per Lexa, al disagio provato durante la colazione e alla piccola discussione che abbiamo avuto. La mia speranza è di continuare in questo modo e non rimuginarci più sopra. Mi auguro che il lavoro dei prossimi giorni sia così intenso da distrarmi completamente, da tutte quelle emozioni che mi stanno letteralmente sconvolgendo la vita.

Atterriamo al George Bush International di Houston alle otto e quaranta di sera, in perfetto orario. Il viaggio è stato tranquillo, nessuna delle due ha menzionato quella piccola diatriba della colazione. Per lo più abbiamo parlato di lavoro e di come avremmo gestito i giorni avvenire. Così facendo sono riuscita a tenere la mente impegnata e questo mi fa ben sperare. _‘Se continuo così posso farcela..’_ , penso tra me e me.

Dopo aver recuperato le valigie e preso un taxi, ci ritroviamo nella hall dell’albergo stanche morte. Nonostante il fuso orario sia veramente irrisorio - solo un’ora - mi sento a pezzi. Ho solo bisogno di una bella doccia e di una bella dormita.

Mentre ci avviciniamo alla reception sento la voce di Lexa ridestarmi dai miei pensieri.

“Clarke, forse avrei dovuto dirtelo prima… ma tra una cosa e un’altra mi è passato di mente…”, il suo tono è incerto, oserei dire, titubante.

“E sarebbe?”.

“Per via del poco preavviso…. Anya mi ha detto che è riuscita a trovare solo una camera matrimoniale… ha provato anche in altri alberghi, ma nella settimana della moda non c’è speranza… e quindi…”.

 _Cavolo Lexa le tue pause mi fanno impazzire._ Sgrano gli occhi realizzando l’intera situazione.

“Dovremmo condividere la camera”, finisce la frase lasciandomi senza parole.

Cazzo! E adesso? Credo che sarà più dura del previsto far finta di niente, soprattutto visto che dovremmo dormire nello stesso letto. _Avanti Clarke, sei una donna adulta, dovresti saper controllare i tuoi istinti, o no?_ Sì, lì so controllare, ma non è questo il problema… la mia paura più grande e di fare o dire qualcosa nel sonno di cui poi sicuramente mi pentirei. Accidenti a me, sto veramente impazzendo… adesso mi metto a parlare anche con la mia fastidiosissima coscienza.

“Clarke… ehi… tutto bene?”, mi domanda con un tono preoccupato, visto il mio stato quasi catatonico.

“Eh? Sì, sì, nessun problema. Scusa, ero solo sovrappensiero…”, dico pensando all’enorme eufemismo.

Dopo neanche dieci minuti ci ritroviamo entrambe nell’ascensore, e sfortuna delle sfortune, siamo sole. Dio, il mio imbarazzo rasenta la mia totale incapacità di gestire la cosa. Non riesco a pensare, non riesco a parlare, faccio fatica persino a respirare con lei così vicina. _Ma che cavolo mi succede? Tutto questo per un fottutissimo sogno? O per il fatto che mi sono accorta che la nostra non è semplice amicizia? Diavolo, devo proprio darmi una calmata._

Sento il suono dell’ascensore che segnala il nostro arrivo al piano. Sospiro cercando di rallentare i battiti del mio cuore.

Lexa esce appena si aprono le porte, come se anche lei avesse bisogno d’aria. I miei occhi, quei bastardi traditori, scivolano in basso, attirati dalle sue curve sinuose e provocanti. _Gesù, sarà veramente dura._

 _Siete qui per lavorare e lei è la tua migliore amica, la tua famiglia. Smettila di guardarla come se fossi una maniaca pervertita!_ Sento di nuovo la mia vocina interna rimproverarmi senza ritegno. Cerco di fare ammenda rendendomi conto di quanto lei abbia ragione.

Così appena arrivate in camera, a testa bassa cercando di non guardarla, mi distraggo sistemando i bagagli. Lei fa la stessa cosa come se si sentisse a disagio, proprio come me. Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere a cosa sta pensando…

Ci mettiamo più del dovuto a disfare le valigie l’agitazione aumenta quando il mio sguardo ricade sul letto. Per un attimo incontro lo sguardo di Lexa… non lo riesco a decifrare come le solite volte e questo mi innervosisce ulteriormente.

“Clarke… se per te va bene io posso dormire sul divano, sembra abbastanza comodo. Io non ho molto sonno, mentre tu sembri molto stanca, hai bisogno di riposare”.

La sua dolcezza è disarmante. È vero sono stanchissima, forse il nervoso, la tensione che si sta creando tra di noi, per non parlare del disagio, mi stanno togliendo tutte le forze. Continuo a guardarla persa nel suo sguardo incerto, la sua via di fuga sembra allettante e, per un attimo, sono tentata di coglierla al balzo, ma qualcosa mi dice che non sarebbe giusto. Nelle sue parole ho percepito qualcosa di diverso, come se mi stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Poi, riconnettendo i neuroni, ripenso alla colazione e alla piccola discussione di stamane… e la consapevolezza che Lexa, per la prima volta dopo tutto questo tempo, non sia sincera con me mi fa vacillare.

“Lexa, non c’è nessun problema a condividere il letto. Non esiste che io ti lasci dormire sul divano, potrà essere anche comodo ma, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere, il letto è meglio. E anche tu hai bisogno di riposare. Domani ci aspetta una giornataccia, e abbiamo entrambe bisogno di essere in forma”, affermo, ritrovando la mia sicurezza dispersa chissà dove.

Le sorrido cercando di non pensare al groviglio di pensieri nella mia mente, sforzandomi di non far caso al mio stomaco e alle sue contorsioni fastidiose.

Quando vedo Lexa arricciare timidamente le labbra all’insù, mi rilasso leggermente, ma non riesco a reggere molto il suo sguardo, sembra così indifesa quando mi guarda come sta facendo ora, diventando irresistibile. Sospiro, cercando una scusa banale per interrompere il momento di completo imbarazzo che si stava creando. Afferro il beauty e il cambio per la notte e senza indugiare oltre mi rifugio in bagno.

Poso le mani sul lavandino guardando il mio riflesso allo specchio.

“Che cosa stai facendo Clarke? Lo sai che è una brutta strada quella che stai prendendo? Lei non ti vedrà mai in quel senso… ti considera la sua migliore amica, la sua famiglia… non rovinare tutto per una banale infatuazione…”, mi rimprovero parlando alla mia immagine riflessa come una pazza.

“E se non fosse una banale infatuazione?”, le parole mi escono di getto dalla bocca e rimango scioccata dal loro significato.

Scuoto ripetutamente la testa cercando di mandar via ogni singolo pensiero. Stringo le mani a pugno, sbattendole più volte sul ripiano del lavandino.

Ci metto diversi minuti per riprendermi dallo scossone emotivo che io stessa ho provocato, nonostante ciò, riesco a prepararmi per la notte. Mi infilo la mia maglia gigante dal collo largo che uso per dormire, mi lavo i denti e mi sciolgo i capelli. Poi, senza pensare minimamente alle conseguenze, esco dal bagno.

Lexa sta leggendo dei documenti seduta sul divano, non si accorge subito di me. Sembra concentrata in quelle scartoffie. Indossa i suoi occhiali da lettura che la rendono ancora più sexy. _Oh Gesù, ma che cavolo mi prende?_

Continuo a fissarla, non riuscendo a distogliere il mio sguardo da lei. Quando i suoi occhi verdi incrociano i miei, la vedo trattenere il fiato, deglutendo pesantemente. Il suo sguardo mi brucia addosso. Percorre avidamente il mio corpo come se fossi nuda. Arrossisco imbarazzata cercando una scusa per fuggire da quella situazione scomoda. _Perché mi guarda in quel modo? Non è mai successo prima._

"Il bagno è tutto tuo", dico fingendo disinteresse.

"Gr.. grazie", balbetta in risposta.

L'istante dopo la vedo scomparire dietro la porta del bagno, lasciandomi sempre più perplessa della sua reazione.  

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Il conclamato ritardo di Clarke è sempre stata una cosa buffa per me. Mi ha sempre fatto sorridere, il modo in cui perennemente non riuscisse ad essere puntuale in nessuna circostanza. Non ho mai capito come ci riuscisse ad essere sempre in ritardo, ma mai una volta, in tutte le volte che siamo uscite, è riuscita ad essere puntuale.

Non mi ha mai dato fastidio questo suo lato disorganizzato fino ad oggi. Non so perché, ma il suo ritardo mi ha provocato disagio e nervoso, come se non lo fossi già abbastanza per conto mio.

Mi ci è voluto un bel po' per calmarmi e far finta di niente. Durante l'intero viaggio sono riuscita a svagarmi parlando solo ed esclusivamente di lavoro. Il ché, a pensarci, è veramente ironico rilassarsi parlando dei casini del lavoro... mah!

Appena atterrate a Houston e ritirato i bagagli prendiamo un taxi per andare all'hotel. Quando dico l'indirizzo al tassista divento quasi paonazza. Il piccolo dettaglio, di dover condividere la camera con Clarke, l'avevo del tutto rimosso.

Quando entriamo nella hall dell'albergo, ho la gola secca. _Cavolo Lexa… ed i tuoi buoni propositi? Sono già andati a farsi benedire? Non è così grave dopo tutto, siete migliori amiche, vi volete bene come una famiglia, dov'è il problema? Non vorrai mica rovinare il vostro rapporto per una banale cotta? Ammesso che è di questo che stiamo parlando..._ Ok, ho bisogno di tornare dal mio analista, sto impazzendo.

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente cercando di trovare il coraggio per sganciare il macigno che mi sta frantumando le spalle.

Mentre ci avviciniamo alla reception vedo Clarke persa in chissà quali pensieri, così decido di cogliere l'attimo.

“Clarke, forse avrei dovuto dirtelo prima… ma tra una cosa e un’altra mi è passato di mente…”, le dico tutto di un fiato, cercando di nascondere la mia incertezza.

“E sarebbe?”, replica lei incuriosita.

_O la va o la spacca!_

“Per via del poco preavviso Anya mi ha detto che è riuscita a trovare solo una camera matrimoniale… ha provato anche in altri alberghi, ma nella settimana della moda non c’è speranza… e quindi…”, balbetto cercando le parole giuste.

Ci metto una vita a finire la frase e, solo quando lei sgrana gli occhi realizzando ormai ogni cosa, mi decido a finire la frase.

“Dovremmo condividere la camera”.

La sua reazione mi lascia perplessa, arrossisce di colpo distogliendo subito lo sguardo dal mio. Sembra stia accusando il colpo, ma perché poi? Quanto mi piacerebbe sapere cosa frulla in quella bellissima testolina bionda, in questo momento?!

Dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito, decido di aprire di nuovo la bocca. Il suo stato di catalessi comincia seriamente a preoccuparmi.

“Clarke… ehi… tutto bene?”.

“Eh? Sì, sì nessun problema. Scusa ero sovrappensiero…”, risponde ridestandosi da chissà quali perplessità.

Finite le pratiche del check-in ci dirigiamo verso gli ascensori. Ovviamente siamo al 30esimo piano e fare le scale è, a dir poco, improponibile soprattutto per una come me che ha subito un trapianto di cuore.

Quando le porte si chiudono, rimaniamo sole. L'imbarazzo in quella piccola cabina è palpabile, credo di non essermi mai sentita più a disagio in vita mia. Mi manca l'aria, la vicinanza di Clarke mi manda letteralmente in tilt. Il ricordo del sogno e la consapevolezza dei miei sentimenti per lei cominciano a manifestarsi nella mia testa senza che io possa impedirlo. _Cazzo, mi devo calmare e subito!_

Quando sento il segnale acustico dell'ascensore, un sospiro di sollievo mi esce spontaneo dalla bocca. Siamo al piano. Appena si aprono le porte scheggio fuori, quasi ci fosse un incendio ed io stessi bruciando.

Non riesco a guardarmi indietro, ma percepisco il suo sguardo su di me, come se stesse osservando ogni mio più piccolo movimento. _Lexa la vuoi smettere? Stai vaneggiando._

Appena varchiamo la soglia della camera, il disagio cresce, come l'imbarazzo. Osservo rapidamente la camera e la sua disposizione. Quando mi imbatto in un divano, mi rilasso leggermente. Ho una scappatoia a questo tormento che mi sta fracassando il cervello.

Clarke non dice una parola mettendosi poi a disfare i bagagli, io faccio lo stesso cercando di non pensare troppo. Nonostante entrambe non avessimo portato molto, ci mettiamo più del dovuto a sistemare ogni cosa.

Quando alzo lo sguardo la vedo fissare pensierosa il letto. L'istante dopo il suo azzurro incrocia il mio verde. Sembra più a disagio di me, non riesco a capire cosa la turbi. Forse è il caso di usare la mia via di fuga.

“Clarke… se per te va bene io posso dormire sul divano, sembra abbastanza comodo. Io non ho molto sonno, mentre tu sembri molto stanca, hai bisogno di riposare”.

È vero, ha il viso terribilmente stanco. Anche io lo sono, ma non credo che riuscirei a chiudere occhio se stessi al suo fianco in quel letto, anche se comodo.

Continua a guardarmi senza dire una parola, quasi stesse valutando se prendere in considerazione o meno la mia offerta. Sembra indecisa sul da farsi, oppure sta valutando se credermi o meno. In effetti non sono mai stata brava a mentirle, soprattutto a lei.

“Lexa, non c’è nessun problema a condividere il letto. Non esiste che io ti lasci dormire sul divano, potrà essere anche comodo ma, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere, il letto è meglio. E anche tu hai bisogno di riposare. Domani ci aspetta una giornataccia, e abbiamo entrambe bisogno di essere in forma”, ribatte sembrando sicura delle sue parole.

Mi sorride e, per un attimo, sento le gambe cedermi. _Dio quel sorriso!_ Mi spiazza tutte le volte, mi rende inerme. Le mie labbra rispondono in automatico arricciandosi all'insù. Il mio cuore comincia a scalpitarmi nel petto più del dovuto, quasi volesse partecipare anche lui a questa conversazione silente. La tensione nell'aria va via via scemando e, cercando di respirare profondamente, nel giro di poco riesco a rilassarmi.

Non faccio in tempo a dire nient'altro che la vedo scomparire nel bagno con il cambio della notte e il beauty.

Cerco di distrarmi da tutte queste emozioni leggendo un po' di documenti. Inforco i miei occhiali e mi spaparazzo sul divano. Mi bastano poche pagine per prendere atto che i prossimi giorni saranno veramente impegnativi. Organizzazione, sartoria, inviti, stampa, e chi più ne ha più ne metta.

Sono talmente assorta nelle scartoffie da non accorgermi che Clarke è già uscita dal bagno. Solo dopo un po' mi sento osservata e quando alzo lo sguardo incrocio il suo.

 _Oddio... è letteralmente una visione_. Indossa solo una maglietta comoda dal collo largo, che ricade sulla spalla scoprendola quasi completamente, non lasciando molto spazio all'immaginazione. Il mio cuore accelera, mentre il mio respiro viene meno e deglutisco a fatica. Continuo a fissarla quasi con avidità, la sua bellezza è da mozzare il fiato.

"Il bagno è tutto tuo", dice cercando di celare l'imbarazzo.

"Gr.. grazie", balbetto, distogliendo subito lo sguardo.

Afferro rapidamente l'occorrente e mi catapulto in bagno, credo di non essere mai stata più veloce di così in vita mia. Quando mi chiudo la porta alle spalle mi ci appoggio con il corpo e, senza volerlo veramente, scivolo a sedere per terra.

"Cazzo, ma che diavolo mi prende eh? Non può succedere? Non con lei? Lei è la mia famiglia, la mia migliore amica, non può accadere... non voglio rovinare tutto", impreco tra me e me.

 


	18. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

[Anya POV]

In questi giorni non ho avuto un attimo di tempo, tra l'emergenza del Canada, quella di Houston e il photoshoot, il mio tasso di stress è aumentato all'inverosimile.

Sono riuscita incredibilmente a _'spedire'_ tutti nelle relative zone. Lyncol in Canada e il capo con Clarke a Houston.

Devo ancora capire perché Lexa abbia fatto tutte quelle storie sul fatto di farsi accompagnare dalla bionda. La cosa mi insospettisce. Cavolo, Clarke in poco tempo mi ha soffiato il ruolo di migliore amica - non che la cosa mi infastidisca considerando il fatto che non sono una sentimentale - ma devo ammettere che mi è sembrato di vedere Lexa un po' paonazza quando le ho comunicato che dovevano condividere la camera.

Gesù, che sarà mai, non mi sembra la prima volta. Diverse volte io, Clarke e Aiden ci siamo fermate a dormire a casa sua.

È proprio vero quando mi dicono che il mio capo è una pazza.

Sospiro buttandomi sulla mia sedia, cercando di godermi cinque minuti di tranquillità. Chiudo gli occhi e mi godo il silenzio tanto agognato.

Purtroppo per me la quiete dura poco.

"Ehi bella addormentata... ti sembra questa l'ora di dormire?".

Oddio, il mio incubo peggiore, ora immagino anche la sua voce.

"ANYA!!!", la sento urlare.

"Che c'è? Sei impazzita Raven?", sbotto seccata.

"C'è che siamo nei guai e tu non puoi permetterti di dormire!", mi rinfaccia seccata.

"Scusa tanto, se dopo tutto il casino di questi giorni, mi sono rilassata per cinque minuti", sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"E quello tu lo chiami rilassarsi?".

"Sì, chiudo gli occhi e fingo che la tua fastidiosissima voce non esista!", rispondo alzandomi in piedi frustrata da questo brusco risveglio, se così si può chiamare.

Incredibilmente riesco a zittirla così colgo l'occasione per continuare.

"Allora, quali sono questi guai... così urgenti?", le chiedo cercando di abbonire il tono.

"Harper ed Echo non si sono presentate e a me mancano due modelle".

"Dimmi qualcosa che non so Rae… non vorrei ricordarti che sei stata tu a farle scappare a gambe levate perché a tuo avviso non sapevano fare il loro mestiere".

"Forse sarò stata anche un po' dura, ma dico, le hai viste? Mia nonna è più sensuale di quei due tronchi", protesta mostrando tutto il suo disappunto.

Cerco di trattenere un sorriso alle sue parole, quando fa così è veramente adorabile. _Oh Gesù, solo io posso trovare adorabile una donna che ne infama altre due._ Scuoto la testa per cercare di focalizzarmi di nuovo sulla conversazione.

"Ok, forse hai ragione tu, ma è da anni che lavorano con noi. Ora mi metti in difficoltà. Proverò a chiamare l'agenzia, ma nella settimana della moda, la vedo dura...", le dico afferrando il mio telefono.

"Intanto, tu fai gli scatti con Octavia e Nylah, poi vediamo come procedere", le dico distrattamente componendo il numero sulla tastiera.

Mentre sono al telefono, in attesa al centralino, mi aspetto che se ne vada dal mio ufficio, ma non lo fa. Rimane lì, in piedi a fissarmi, con quello sguardo intenso di chi ha qualcosa in mente.

"Beh... che ci fai ancora qui?", le dico mettendo una mano sulla cornetta.

"Se non trovi nessuna modella, non c’è problema. Davanti a me c'è ne una bellissima".

Mi va di traverso la saliva e a momenti mi strozzo. Sto per ribattere, ma dall'altro capo del telefono sento una voce.

"Sì.. salve. Sono Anya Forest della Woods Design...", mentre dico quelle parole, Raven continua a fissarmi in modo malizioso mentre esce dal mio ufficio.

Quella donna è veramente cocciuta, è capace di tirare fuori sia il meglio che il peggio di me.

 _‘Mi farà veramente impazzire…’_ , penso tra me e me.

Come previsto non sono riuscita ad ottenere nulla dall'agenzia e la cosa mi preoccupa molto. Dobbiamo finire questo photoshoot entro domani e siamo molto indietro.

Sto per uscire dal mio ufficio quando il suono del mio cellulare mi fa sobbalzare.

“Forest?”.

_“Anya, sono Lyncol”._

“Ti prego… dimmi che non ci sono problemi, credo che oggi non potrei reggere ad un'altra catastrofe…”, la mia esasperazione rasenta l’ovvio.

_“Catastrofe?”._

“Lascia stare. Dimmi come va a Ottawa? La sfilata... tutto ok?”, gli chiedo ansiosa.

 _“Ti ho chiamato proprio per informarti. Qui è tutto a posto, nessun cataclisma all’orizzonte. Tra qualche giorno, comincerà lo show. È tutto pronto!”,_ ribatte soddisfatto.

“Meno male. Noi qui abbiamo dei grossi problemi e anche a Houston non credo siano messe meglio”.

_“Se hai bisogno di me, posso rientrare prima. Qui hanno tutto sotto controllo”._

“No Lyncol, grazie. Assicurati che per la sfilata fili tutto liscio e che sia l’evento della stagione. Qui faremo del nostro meglio. Spero che Lexa e Clarke se la sappiano cavare in Texas… anche se ne dubito”.

 _“Clarke? Come mai l’accompagnata lei?”_ , domanda sorpreso.

“Perché a quanto pare, sono l’unica in azienda che riesce a controllare quel cane sciolto della nostra fotografa anche se, obiettivamente, comincio ad avere qualche dubbio sulle mie capacità. Ieri ha fatto scappare Harper e Echo, risultato: siamo nella merda. Non abbiamo modelle a sufficienza”, sbotto dando voce a tutta la mia frustrazione.

 _“Ah però… la nostra Rae ne ha combinata un’altra!”_ , esclama mettendosi a ridere.

“Eh già. Ora scappo, se no è capace di distruggere lo studio! Ciao Lync, fammi sapere se ci sono problemi…”.

 _“Non mancherò. Ehi An... mi raccomando, non ammazzare Raven… ci serve_ ”, lo sento ridere prima di chiudere la conversazione.

_Questa l’ho già sentita!_

Mi dirigo in fretta verso il piano dello studio fotografico. Mentre sono in ascensore, mi appoggio ad una parete cominciando a pensare ad una possibile soluzione, ma non è così semplice.

Quando entro nello studio, vedo Raven impartire ordine alle povere sciagurate rimaste. Sembra il dittatore dello stato libero di banane, anche se devo ammettere che è molto più carina di Woody Allen.

Sorrido brevemente pensando alla mia battuta, ma il momento di svago passa più in fretta di subito.

"Anya, ti prego... salvaci da questa Stalin in gonnella!", esclama Octavia esasperata.

"Così, io sarei una dittatrice?", protesta risentita Raven.

"A dir poco...", conferma Nylah.

La vedo sbuffare mentre noi tre cominciamo a ridere.

 

///

 

[Raven POV]

Da quando sono uscita dall'ufficio di Anya, non faccio altro che pensare a lei davanti al mio obiettivo. 

Con quella sua bellezza singolare, farebbe sfaceli come modella. Quei tratti asiatici mi fanno letteralmente impazzire, per non parlare delle sue labbra e del suo corpo mozzafiato. Mi mordo il labbro al solo pensiero.

"Rae? Ci sei? Allora?", mi ridesta la voce di Octavia.

"Eh?".

"Rae, ma che hai? È da quando abbiamo cominciato che sembri persa nel tuo mondo parallelo".

"Non ho niente, a voi non capita mai di essere sovrappensiero?".

"Sì, certo... ma direi che ora, non ce lo possiamo permettere...", interviene Nylah.

Sospiro, cercando di scacciar via tutto quel groviglio di pensieri inopportuni.

"Ok, scusate ragazze. Continuiamo...", affermo ritrovando la mia professionalità

"Octavia, prendi il foulard e giocaci un po', stile vedo non vedo... il ventilatore dovrebbe aiutarti".

Annuisce cominciando a fare quello che lo ho detto.

"Sì, così... ora sorridi... butta i capelli di lato... bravissima O...".

Il mio dito comincia a scattare come un forsennato. Il mio estro comincia ad impossessarsi di me. Coinvolgo anche Nylah, prima da sola, poi insieme ad Octavia. Impartisco ordini ad entrambe quasi fossi un dittatore.

Non ci fermiamo neanche per un secondo, voglio cogliere tutta la loro bellezza. Scatto dopo scatto, sento l'emozione che mi provoca fotografare, il battito accelerato, il respiro affannato, i brividi lungo la schiena. Quasi fossi innamorata... 

Sono avvolta completamente nella mia bolla che, quando Octavia e Nylah si fermano, ci metto un po' a realizzare quello che succede.

"Anya, ti prego... salvaci da questa Stalin in gonnella!", esclama Octavia esasperata.

 _Anya… e quando è arrivata?_ Ok, devo essere completamente andata se non mi sono accorta del suo arrivo.

Mi giro e incontro subito il suo sguardo. _Andiamo Raven, cerca di essere professionale, la stai fissando come se fosse nuda..._ beh, sì, magari!

Scuoto la testa per riprendere l'uso dei miei neuroni, rapiti probabilmente dai miei ormoni e, tirando il fiato, mi rimetto sui binari.

"Così, io sarei una dittatrice?", chiedo con retorica.

"A dir poco...", replica Nylah.

Sbuffo sentendomi presa in mezzo, provocando la risata di tutte quante.

I miei occhi ritornano su Anya. Il suo sorriso è stupendo.

_Rae!!! Dacci un taglio!_

"Anya, allora le mie modelle?", per fortuna la mia professionalità prende il sopravvento.

Smette immediatamente di sorridere distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio.

"Niente da fare. Come sospettavo non ci sono modelle disponibili. Dovrai farti bastare Octavia e Nylah", cerca di giustificarsi.

"Ah, grandioso!", sbotta O.

Seguita dalla protesta di Nylah.

"Prima nel tuo ufficio, non stavo scherzando... sono sicura che bucheresti lo schermo Anya!".

"Non credo proprio, al limite romperei l'obiettivo!", canzona lei, non prendendosi seriamente.

Sentirla denigrarsi in quel modo mi fa andare giù di testa.

"Adesso piantala Anya!", sbotto lasciando tutte interdette.

"Di fare cosa?", domanda incerta.

"Di deridere te stessa. Tu sei una bellissima donna...".

"Rae...", sussurra senza riuscire a replicare.

"Lo so, non sei una modella, ma cosa ti costa provare?", la mia determinazione sorprende anche me stessa.

Mi avvicino a lei cercando un maggior contatto visivo.

"Dai Anya, sarà divertente. E poi ti possiamo aiutare io ed Octavia", sento la voce di Nylah darmi man forte.

"Senza contare che così… riusciremmo a respirare un po'", borbotta stanca O.

I miei occhi continuano a fissarla con un’innata speranza. Finché non la vedo quell’espressione tirata che determina la sua resa.

"Ok, ok, ma se il risultato fa schifo, non voglio recriminazioni di nessun tipo, chiaro?", mi informa additandomi, quasi fosse una minaccia.

Annuisco con un sorriso, soddisfatta della mia conquista.

"Dai viene Anya, ti mostro quale abiti devi indossare", la richiama Octavia indicando i camerini.

Mentre si allontana da me, non posso far altro che guardarla.

"Sarai perfetta... sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto", sussurro fra me e me.

 


	19. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

[Lexa POV]

Rimango in bagno più del dovuto, forse per la paura di affrontare tutto questo scompiglio che ho in testa o forse, più semplicemente, perché non riesco ad affrontare lei. I suoi occhi stupendi sembrano sempre volermi leggere dentro, il suo corpo mi toglie il fiato e la sua bocca... Dio, la sua bocca, mi fa impazzire, vorrei poter posare le mie labbra sulle sue e gustarmi il suo sapore. _Ma che dico?_ Solo la verità, ho una voglia matta di baciare Clarke.

Il cuore comincia a dare di matto, proprio come la mia testa. Molti pensieri inappropriati mi affollano la mente. Mi guardo allo specchio maledicendo me stessa. Alla fine mi rimane solo una cosa da fare. Apro l'acqua della doccia mettendo il miscelatore sulla fredda. Ok, sono consapevole che il mio cuore non la prenderà bene, ma non ho scelta.

Mi spoglio il più velocemente possibile, scheggiando l'istante dopo sotto il getto gelato. Trattengo un urlo non appena la mia pelle si scontra con l'acqua. Sento quasi una scarica elettrica pervadermi il corpo, per lo shock termico. Mi ci vuole un po' per abituarmi, ma lentamente il mio corpo si calma.

Dopo diversi minuti il cuore e il respiro sembrano tornare normali, così chiudo l’acqua ed esco dalla doccia. Dopo essermi asciugata, mi metto una maglia larga e degli shorts che uso per dormire e, dopo essermi lavata i denti, ritorno in camera.

Clarke è già sotto le coperte. È girata di spalle, non riesco a vederla in volto, ma sembra stia già dormendo.

La curiosità di vedere il suo volto è più forte del mio buon senso. Così, cercando di non fare rumore, mi affaccio dal suo lato.

Il suo viso è rilassato, il suo respiro pesante, dorme come un angelo... sembra un angelo. È talmente bella che mi sento mancare. Mi avvicino ancora di qualche passo mettendomi inchinino. Il mio volto è ad un soffio dal suo e la tentazione di accarezzarla si fa sempre più impellente. La mia mano prende il controllo. Si avvicina senza che io possa oppormi. Prende un ciuffo ribelle e lo porta delicatamente dietro l'orecchio, sfiorando appena la sua guancia nel passaggio. Un brivido mi attraversa la spina dorsale ed un sospiro quasi disperato esce dalla mia bocca.

Scuoto la testa per riprendere le mie facoltà mentale e mi richiudo in bagno per un'altra doccia fredda.

Quando torno in camera mi metto subito sotto le coperte, senza notare che Clarke, non si è mossa di un millimetro. Mi giro sul fianco opposto al suo e chiudo gli occhi sperando che di lì a poco le braccia di Morfeo mi accogliessero in un sonno profondo... ma ovviamente tutto questo non accade.

Il cervello continua a rimuginare, o forse il termine giusto da usare è fantasticare, su Clarke, su i miei sentimenti, e su cose che non possono accadere.

L'ultima volta che fisso l'orologio sono le 5:30, poi più niente. Fino a che non sento una voce in lontananza chiamarmi. Apparentemente sembra quella di Clarke, ma è appena un sussurro. Cerco di capire cosa mi sta dicendo e solo dopo un po' riesco a distinguere le parole.

"Lexa? Lexa... è ora di svegliarsi...".

"Mmmh", mugolo contrariata.

"Su avanti dormigliona...".

"Ancora cinque minuti...", borbotto rigirandomi tra le lenzuola.

"Caspita, avresti dovuto avvisarmi che per svegliarti avrei dovuto usare le cannonate... sai quasi peggio di Aiden", afferma mettendosi a ridere.

A quelle parole apro un occhio e mi imbatto nel suo sorriso. _Dio, quanto è bello._

"Dai, pigrona, che oggi abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare!", mi sprona afferrandomi la mano e trascinandomi a sedere.

Mi sfrego gli occhi ancora assonnati, cercando di capire quando mi fossi addormentata, controllo l'ora e sono solo le otto. Caspita poco più di un paio d'ore, sarà veramente dura arrivare a sera.

Con un sforzo inumano mi alzo e mi dirigo in bagno. Clarke è già vestita e pronta per andare a fare colazione.

"L'auto ci viene a prendere alle nove, se ti sbrighi possiamo andare a fare colazione", la sento urlare dalla camera.

"Un attimo e arrivo", replico guardando la mia immagine allo specchio.

_Coraggio Lexa, ce la puoi fare..._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Continuo a fissare la porta del bagno, dove si è rifugiata Lexa, la mia testa continua a pensare al motivo della sua reazione. La sua fuga mi dà da pensare, perché è di questo che stiamo parlando: di fuga.

Quando ho incrociato il suo sguardo intenso, ho vacillato. Forse me lo sono solo immaginata, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi. La reazione istintiva del mio imbarazzo ne è stata la prova.

Credo che anche lei, come me, mi stia nascondendo qualcosa. _Ma cosa?_ Quando si è accorta che mi stava fissando, sembrava scossa, agitata e a disagio e il bagno ha rappresentato la migliore via di fuga.

 _Dio Lexa, cosa ti frulla per la testa? Non vorrei farmi film mentali, ma è mai possibile che il nostro rapporto stia evolvendo?_ Scuoto la testa provando a mandare via questa assurda idea.

Quando sento il rumore dell'acqua della doccia, la mia mente si riempie di pensieri poco casti. Immagino il suo corpo nudo che viene accarezzato dolcemente dal getto, invidio quelle gocce bagnate che hanno la possibilità di toccare la sua pelle.

Non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto mi piacerebbe mandare la ragione a quel paese ed entrare in quel bagno, in quella doccia, toccare il suo corpo, baciare la sua bocca. _Oddio... ma che diavolo vado a pensare?_ La risposta è molto semplice: a quello che voglio fare, ma che razionalmente non posso fare. Maledizione! Ora la doccia servirebbe a me... ma gelata.

Mi sento troppo accaldata, non c'è verso che io riesca a dormire in queste condizioni. _Complimenti Clarke... sei diventata una liceale con gli ormoni in mossa nel giro di un nano secondo._

Ci mancava solo la mia fastidiosissima coscienza a rincarare la dose.

Presa dalla disperazione mi infilo sotto le coperte e mi metto su un fianco di spalle alla porta del bagno, in modo da evitare altre emozioni intense.

Chiudo gli occhi rannicchiandomi in posizione fetale, come se adesso lo stare così mi potesse salvare da commettere una qualsiasi sciocchezza.

Non so come, ma riesco a calmare la tempesta ormonale in me. Il mio cuore si calma, il respiro si regolarizza e il mio corpo si rilassa. La stanchezza sembra avere la meglio sul mio stato d'animo e, per mia fortuna, il mio cervello sembra non voler porre resistenza.

Il respiro diventa più profondo, mi sto quasi per addormentare, quando sento la porta del bagno aprirsi.

Avverto i suoi passi delicati avvicinarsi a me.

Per la paura di far qualcosa di sbagliato, fingo di dormire. Lo so che non è un comportamento maturo, ma ora come ora non riuscirei ad affrontare il suo sguardo.

Sento il suo profumo inebriarmi la mente, segno che Lexa mi è molto vicina, troppo vicina... talmente tanto che il suo respiro mi solletica il viso.

Continuo a fingermi addormentata. Seriamente, la mia interpretazione è degna del premio Oscar.

Credo di non essermi mai sentita così ipocrita e inadeguata come in questo momento. Un senso di vergogna si impossessa di me.

Sento la sua mano sfiorarmi appena il viso, per sistemarmi una ciocca di capelli, probabilmente sfuggita alla coda. Fatico a controllare la reazione del mio corpo, infatti la mia pelle si increspa al suo tocco. E vengo invasa da brividi incontrollati.

Il suo sospiro mi solletica di nuovo il viso, rendendomi sempre più difficile la mia pantomima. Qualche attimo dopo sento la porta del bagno chiudersi di nuovo seguita dallo scroscio dell'acqua della doccia. _Un'altra?_

Perché mi ha accarezzato così? In passato è già successo che ci scambiassimo carezze o abbracci, baci innocenti sulle guance, ma quel tocco era diverso... o almeno è così che l'ho percepito.

 _Smettila di fantasticare Clarke... non può accadere... non con lei._ Ok, ok, la smetto...

Lexa non rimane in bagno così tanto come l'ultima volta, perché poco tempo dopo sento il letto abbassarsi.

Nonostante la curiosità, rimango in mobile, non muovo un singolo muscolo, cercando di trovare quel sonno che sembra essere una chimera questa sera.

Forse complice la stanchezza, sommata al nervoso e al ridicolo fuso orario, ma cado tra le braccia di Morfeo senza rendermene conto.

Tuttavia il mio riposo è travagliato. Mi sveglio di soprassalto, tutta sudata e quasi in preda al panico. Guardo l'ora e mi rincuora il fatto che siano solo le sette.

Lexa sta ancora dormendo, o almeno credo che sia così. È sul bordo opposto del letto rannicchiata di spalle su un fianco.

Cercando di non fare rumore mi alzo e, prima di andare in bagno, mi fermo a guardarla. Sembra così rilassata, dorme beatamente. La sua espressione è serena. _Dio, quanto è bella._

Questa volta sono io a rifugiarmi in bagno e senza pensarci due volte mi infilo in doccia... ovviamente aprendo l'acqua fredda.

Un piccolo urletto sfugge al mio controllo, quando sento il getto colpire il mio corpo. Resisto poco più di un minuto prima di trovare conforto in una temperatura più consona.

Mi prendo tutto il tempo necessario per cercare di lavare via tutti i problemi ed i pensieri inopportuni. Dopo la doccia mi trucco e mi vesto, rigorosamente in bagno. Quando ritorno in camera, Lexa dorme ancora. Mi piacerebbe tanto lasciarla riposare, ma non posso. Oggi sarà una giornata infernale e non posso farcela da sola.

Mi avvicino al letto e mi metto inchinino vicino al suo viso. _Grosso errore._

"Lexa? Lexa... è ora di svegliarsi...", sussurro dolcemente.

"Mmmh", un verso di dissenso esce dalla sua bocca.

_È veramente adorabile._

"Su avanti dormigliona...", insisto accarezzandole una spalla.

"Ancora cinque minuti...", mormora con la voce impastata.

Mi metto a ridere della sua reazione, sembra una bimba che fa i capricci per non alzarsi. _È veramente buffa._

"Caspita, avresti dovuto avvisarmi che per svegliarti avrei dovuto usare le cannonate... sai quasi peggio di Aiden", affermo divertita.

La vedo aprire prima un occhio seguito subito dopo dall'altro, è veramente tenera.

"Dai, pigrona, che oggi abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare!", esclamo afferrandole la mano e tirandola a sedere sul letto.

Si sfrega gli occhi ancora assonnati e mi si stringe il cuore a vederla così... dolce ed indifesa.

Finalmente si alza e si dirige in bagno. Memore della notte, decido di farle un po' pressione.

"L'auto ci viene a prendere alle nove, se ti sbrighi possiamo andare a fare colazione", l'avverto avvicinandomi alla porta.

"Un attimo e arrivo", la sento urlare.

Comincio a preparare tutto per la giornata, cercando di recuperare un po' di professionalità. I miei sentimenti possono aspettare. Ora dobbiamo sistemare questo casino.

 


	20. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

[Raven POV]

Mentre aspetto che Anya e Octavia escano dai camerini mi faccio aiutare da Nylah per sistemare tutta l'attrezzatura.

A molti sembrerà una cavolata fare un photoshoot, invece serve moltissima attrezzatura oltre la macchina fotografica - che tra parentesi non ne basta solo una - ci vogliono i faretti, i teloni per la scenografia e a volte è utile avere anche della buona musica in sottofondo.

Mentre Nylah sistema le luci, io dispongo sul tavolo i miei gioielli: la mia reflex, la Diana Mini e La Sardina, non si sa mai.

Per chi non lo sapesse la Diana Mini è una macchina fotografica ultra compatta che permette di fare foto soft-focused, immagini a bassa risoluzione in 35mm e vi permette di cambiare dal mezzo formato al formato quadrato con una semplice levetta. Mentre La Sardina mi ha salvato la vita molte volte, la Diana è molto potente ma è delicata e a volte si rompe lo sprocket, ma La Sardina - nonostante il nome veramente ridicolo - è un fenomeno. Permette di scattare con qualsiasi tipo di pellicola 35 mm, ha un obiettivo grandangolare e un tasto per il riavvolgimento che ti permette di realizzare suggestive esposizioni multiple.

Scuoto la testa, pensando alla mia passione/ossessione per la fotografia. Molti mi definirebbero malata... e forse lo sono davvero.

Quando alzo gli occhi dal bancone vedo uscire Anya da dietro il telo che ha sistemato Nylah.

Il mio cuore si ferma per un attimo, rimanendo letteralmente senza fiato. È veramente mozzafiato. Non riesco a controllare le reazioni del mio corpo, ritrovandomi così a bocca aperta e con lo sguardo fisso su di lei, quasi fossi una pervertita.

"Ti consiglio di chiudere la bocca Rae... e poi prendi questo… stai letteralmente sbavando...", mi sussurra all'orecchio Nylah passandomi una salvietta.

"Ma che dici? Io non sto sbavando. Io sono una professionista. E di donne bellissime ne ho viste moltissime...", mormoro seccata, cercando di farmi sentire dalle altre.

"Se lo dici tu...", ribatte scettica con un sorriso sardonico sul volto.

"Nylah, piantala e vatti a cambiare che dopo dobbiamo fare delle altre foto!", le ordino alzando la voce.

"Agli ordini signora… signorsì signora", mi fa il saluto da militare prendendomi in giro.

La fulmino con lo sguardo prima di tornare alle due ragazze appena entrate in studio.

"O, ti prego non fiatare", alzo il braccio e interrompo i pensieri della mia amica ancor prima che potesse aprir bocca.

Per un attimo incrocio lo sguardo di Anya, sembra divertita dal mio disagio. E come darle torto mi sto comportando come una ragazzina alla prima cotta.

_Ahhh… piantala e riprendi la redini Reyes… e anche in fretta..._

"Octavia, mentre spiego brevemente ad Anya cosa mi aspetto da lei, puoi mettere della musica...", affermo ritrovando la mia determinazione.

"Sissignora!", ribatte ridendo.

"Ahhh, ma che cavolo avete oggi?", sbuffo.

Mi avvicino ad Anya e, senza pensarci, le afferro la mano. Proprio come quella dannata sera, quando io ho mandato a puttane il nostro appuntamento. Dio, quella sera sono stata una completa imbecille. Lei aveva bevuto, forse un po’ troppo, ma ciononostante è riuscita ad aprirsi, facendomi chiaramente capire che voleva qualcosa di più di un rapporto di amicizia… ed io, come una stupida, mi sono rifugiata dietro la mia corazza, facendo la stronza, stuzzicandola con frecciatine assurde, senza mai darle una vera risposta fino a fine serata, quando ho veramente toccato il fondo, mentendole mentre la guardavo negli occhi. Ricordo ancora parola per parola di quello che le ho detto e da quel momento non ho fatto altro che rimpiangerle.

_‘Anya, non mi interessa avere una relazione, ma soprattutto tu non sei il mio tipo..’._

Diavolo se lo è, solo che io ho una paura fottuta di soffrire e così non faccio altro che chiudermi a riccio.

Sospiro pesantemente provando a non dar peso alle scariche elettriche che provo per questo semplice contatto.

Quando mi volto le sono terribilmente vicina, continua a fissarmi con aria interrogativa, sorridendo in quel modo sexy che mi fa impazzire. Per non perdere completamente il senno mi allontano di qualche passo e grazie a Dio ritrovo l'uso della parola.

"Allora Anya, fra poco partirà la musica che ti aiuterà a scioglierti...", alza un sopracciglio sentendo l'ultima parola.

_Ok, non è proprio quella che avrei dovuto usare… della serie: come darsi la zappa sui piedi lezione numero uno! Vi prego, lapidatemi subito._

"Cioè volevo dire rilassarti... io continuerò a parlati, scherzerò con te, in modo tale da metterti a tuo agio davanti all'obbiettivo. Ti darò delle dritte sui movimenti o sulle pose che ritengo più opportune. Poi faremo delle foto anche con il ventilatore, ma se ti da fastidio possiamo anche evitare. Non è indispensabile...", le dico tutto di un fiato per paura di balbettare.

"Tutto qui? E che sarà mai?!", replica con un tono vagamente sarcastico.

"Sarà una passeggiata Forest... fidati di me".

"Questo mai Reyes! Guarda dove sono… a fidarmi di te, ho un vestito striminzito addosso, un tacco dodici scomodissimo e un quintale di trucco sulla faccia...".

Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che mi precede.

"E… a proposito di questo O, la prossima volta evita di truccarmi con la pistola a spruzzo, sembro un panda!", esclama rivolgendosi ad Octavia, che sì mette a ridere come un matta.

"Sarà fatto Anya", la sento dire prima di sentire la musica inondare la sala.

"Per me sei bellissima", sussurro senza farmi sentire, mentre mi allontano per prendere la macchina fotografica.

"Scusa hai detto qualcosa Reyes...", _cazzo!_

"No, niente di che! Cominciamo...".

Mi nascondo dietro l'obiettivo e comincio a parlare con lei. Scherzo, le dico come muoversi, fino a che non riesco a catturare il suo sorriso. Il mio dito sembra di vivere di vita propria, continua a scattare in modo convulso.

"Ok, ora scuoti la testa di lato prima a destra... così.... poi a sinistra. Ora guardami... cioè punta lo sguardo sull'obiettivo... ecco… così… brava. Ora ti voglio... seria... fammi un sguardo intenso... così, bravissima", la parole escono veloci dalla mia bocca senza che io me ne accorga.

"Mi vuoi, eh?", replica con un sorriso malizioso.

"Seria... Anya… seria", la rimprovero.

Andiamo avanti così per un paio d'ore, la mia frenesia per il lavoro mi fa quasi eccitare. Anya, non sarà una modella, ma credo di non aver mai fatto degli scatti migliori in vita mia.

 

///

 

[Anya POV]

È più di venti minuti che Octavia mi sta truccando, o meglio torturando la faccia.

"Sai An, se stessi un po' più ferma avrei già finito da un pezzo...", sbuffa seccata.

"Come se non lo sapessi che odio il trucco. Ne hai ancora per molto perché sono quasi al limite...".

"Ci sono quasi due minuti e ho finito", replica facendomi tacere.

_Non ci voglio ancora credere che sto facendo questa cosa. Ma perché dico io… perché mi infilo sempre in questi casini? Perché mi innamoro sempre della persona sbagliata? Accidente a te Reyes e a quei tuoi occhioni color cioccolato. Dopo l'imbarazzo di quella sera avrei dovuto metterci una pietra sopra e voltare pagina, ma non ci riesco._

Il suo modo di stuzzicarmi, mi intriga, mi lega a lei, anche se lei mi ha fatto chiaramente capire che non prova la stessa cosa. Credo di essere proprio un caso disperato, la sua mazzata non mi basta, ne voglio un’altra.

"Finito! Wow An, sei bellissima!", esclama Octavia battendo le mani e saltellando dall'entusiasmo.

Mi guardo allo specchio e non riesco a riconoscere il mio viso, sommerso da una tonnellata di trucco.

Sorrido timidamente ad O per non deluderla e, come se avessi un grosso peso sulle spalle, usciamo dai camerini.

Cerco di rilassarmi in qualche modo, ma mettermi in mostra non fa parte del mio carattere. Dovrò chiedere a Lexa un aumento per questa cosa, credo che sarà mia debitrice a vita.

Entro nello studio seguita da Octavia. Quando paleso la mia presenza dietro il telone, mi scontro con lo sguardo di Raven.

La mia mente comincia a fantasticare sulla sua reazione. Sembro averla lasciata a bocca aperta, mi sento nuda sotto il suo sguardo intenso.

Vedo Nylah sussurrarle qualcosa all'orecchio e passarle una salvietta, andandosene poi divertita. Non riesco a capire la risposta dalla fotografa, perché fa di tutto per parlare sottovoce... ma credo di averne un vago sospetto.

Così senza indugiare oltre, mi viene in mente un'idea. Visto che non mi sento a mio agio in questi panni, magari… provocare un po' di disagio nella donna che sembra mangiarmi con gli occhi potrebbe essere un’ottima vendetta. Mi batto il cinque mentalmente e ricambio lo sguardo cercando la mia audacia. 

"Nylah, piantala e vatti a cambiare che dopo dobbiamo fare delle altre foto!", ordina Raven alzando la voce.

"Agli ordini signora… signorsì signora", la prende in giro la bionda.

"O, ti prego non fiatare", si rivolge imperativa alla mora dietro di me.

Il disagio provocato da quello scambio di battute sembra cominciare a fare effetto e la cosa mi diverte sempre di più. Incrocio il suo sguardo di nuovo, senza dire una parola, il mio sorriso divertito diventa quasi malizioso.

Ci mette qualche istante per riprendere le redini della situazione. Tutto sommato questa cosa del Photoshoot non è poi così sgradevole, anzi mi sto divertendo come una pazza.

"Octavia, mentre spiego brevemente ad Anya cosa mi aspetto da lei, puoi mettere la musica...", dice con determinazione.

"Sissignora!", ribatte ridendo.

"Ahhh, ma che cavolo avete oggi?", sbuffa.

Si avvicina a me e il cuore comincia a battermi forte. Il mio corpo deve smetterla di reagire in questo modo, cazzo! Dandomi le spalle, mi prende la mano, proprio come quella sera, quando mi ha rifiutato con estrema eleganza. I brividi corrono lungo la spina dorsale, ma cerco di non far trasparire nulla. Non voglio darle soddisfazione, non voglio che si prenda di nuovo gioco di me. Lo fa già abbastanza.

Forse sarà solo una mia impressione, ma quel tocco ha scosso anche lei, la sento sospirare e quando si volta è molto vicina al mio volto. _Se non le interesso, perché ha questo tipo di reazione?_

Le sorrido con un pizzico di malizia, cercando di provocare una sua reazione. La ottengo, solo che non è quella che speravo. Si allontana subito di qualche passo e comincia a dar fiato alla bocca.

"Allora Anya, fra poco partirà la musica che ti aiuterà a scioglierti...".

_A sciogliermi? Che intende?_

Alzo un sopracciglio sempre più divertita dal suo imbarazzo. Il mio piano sta procedendo alla grande.

"Cioè volevo dire rilassarti... io continuerò a parlati, scherzerò con te, in modo tale da metterti a tuo agio davanti all'obbiettivo. Ti darò delle dritte sui movimenti o sulle pose che ritengo più opportune. Poi faremo delle foto anche con il ventilatore, ma se ti da fastidio possiamo anche evitare. Non è indispensabile...", parla talmente in fretta che fatico a capirla.

"Tutto qui? E che sarà mai?!", la mia parole escono con tutto il mio sarcasmo.

"Sarà una passeggiata Forest... fidati di me", mi dice con dolcezza.

_O questa è bella... come faccio a fidarmi di te, se prima dici che non ti interesso e poi mi guardi come se mi volessi mangiare?_

"Questo mai Reyes! Guarda dove sono… a fidarmi di te, ho un vestito striminzito addosso, un tacco dodici scomodissimo e un quintale di trucco sulla faccia... e… a proposito di questo O, la prossima volta evita di truccarmi con la pistola a spruzzo, sembro un panda!", esclamo lasciandomi trasportare un po' dal risentimento per Raven.

 _'Scusa O, non volevo che ci andassi di mezzo tu'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Sarà fatto Anya", mi risponde ridendo facendo partire la musica.

"Per me sei bellissima", sento un sussurro flebile provenire dalla donna ancora a pochi passi da me.

È chiaro che mi sono immaginata quello che ha detto, non può averlo detto.

"Scusa hai detto qualcosa Reyes...", continuo la mia operazione _'Disagio Reyes parte seconda'_.

"No, niente di che! Cominciamo...".

Ed eccola lì, il negare l'evidenza sta diventando una fastidiosa realtà.

Si nasconde dietro l'obiettivo e comincia a parlare a ruota libera, mi dice come muovermi, quando sorridere. La sento scherzare e questo aumenta i miei sorrisi. Incredibilmente, mi sto divertendo.

"Ok, ora scuoti la testa di lato prima a destra... così.... poi a sinistra. Ora guardami... cioè punta lo sguardo sull'obiettivo... ecco… così… brava. Ora ti voglio... seria... fammi un sguardo intenso... così, bravissima".

_Mi vuole?_

La guardo maliziosamente, come per sottolineare il fatto che anche io la voglio e non può nemmeno immaginare quanto.

"Mi vuoi, eh?", _'Disagio Reyes parte terza'_.

"Seria... Anya… seria", mi rimprovera inchiodando per un attimo i suoi occhi nei miei.

Andiamo avanti così per un tempo che non so quantificare, mi cambio diversi abiti della collezione. La musica detta il ritmo dei miei movimenti, che man a mano diventano sempre più sicuri e audaci. Le canzoni della playlist sembrano voler agevolare il mio piano di vendetta, se così la vogliamo chiamare. Quando sento le note di [Hey Ma di Pitbull & Balvin Feat. Cabello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWLr2va3hu0), impazzisco letteralmente e decido di approfittarne. Che abbia inizio: _'Disagio Reyes parte quarta'_.

Il ritmo coinvolgente mi scioglie più del dovuto e ad un certo punto comincio a cantare, sfoderando anche il mio spagnolo.

**♫ I need you**

**♫ Hey, mama hey mama, hey mama, hey ma’**

**♫ Girl, it’s getting hotter**

**♫ I can’t take much more**

**♫ I need you**

Hey tesoro, hey tesoro, hey tesoro, hey tesoro ♫

Ho bisogno di te ♫

Hey tesoro, hey tesoro, hey tesoro, hey tesoro ♫

Dolcezza, fa sempre più caldo ♫

Non ce la faccio più ♫

Ho bisogno di te ♫

**♫ Si tocas mi piel**

**♫ Tú saciarás mi sed**

**♫ Oh, voy a enloquecer**

**♫ Dime lo que vas a hacer**

**♫ Dime lo que vas a hacer, no, no, no, no, no, no**

Se tocchi la mia pelle ♫

Placherai la mia sete ♫

Oh, impazzirò ♫

Dimmi cosa hai intenzione di fare ♫

Dimmi che farai, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ♫

 

Continuo a guardare Raven e per un attimo la vedo vacillare, quasi avessi colpito nel segno. È ora di darle il colpo di grazia, penso animata da non so quale sentimento recondito. Sembra che anche il destino sia dalla mia parte. Le note di. [Zayn & Taylor Swift - I don’t wanna live forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F37r50VUTQ), riecheggiano nello studio ed io dò inizio alla fase finale.

 

**♫ Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls,**

**♫ hoping you’d call**

**♫ It’s just a cruel existence**

**♫ like there’s no point hoping at all**

**♫ Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night,**

**♫ all night and every day**

**♫ Give me something, oh, but you say nothing**

**♫** **What is happening to me?**

 **♫** **I don’t wanna live forever, ‘cause I know I’ll be living in vain**

 **♫** **And I don’t wanna fit wherever**

 **♫** **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**

 **♫** **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**

 **♫** **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**

Sono rimasto seduto con gli occhi aperti dietro queste quattro mura, ♫

sperando che tu chiamassi ♫

è semplicemente un’esistenza crudele ♫

come se non ci fosse più nessuna speranza ♫

Baby, baby, sto impazzendo, sveglio tutta la notte, ♫

tutta la notte e tutto il giorno ♫

Dammi qualcosa, oh, ma non dici niente ♫

Cosa mi sta succedendo? ♫

Non voglio vivere per sempre, perché so che vivrò invano ♫

E non voglio adattarmi ad ogni situazione ♫

Voglio solo continuare a richiamare il tuo nome finché non torni a casa ♫

Voglio solo continuare a richiamare il tuo nome finché non torni a casa ♫

Voglio solo continuare a richiamare il tuo nome finché non torni a casa ♫

 

Forse complice la canzone – che adoro - continuo a sciogliermi sempre di più. Mi muovo con una confidenza ed una audacia che non credevo potessero appartenermi. Sento il click degli scatti, sempre più frenetici. Aspetto di proposito la parte di Taylor Swift, per continuare il mio show. Comincio a cantare anche quella canzone, avendo cura di non staccare mai gli occhi di dosso da Raven.

**♫ I’m sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind**

**♫ Wondering if I dodged a bullet**

**♫ or just lost the love of my life**

**♫ Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night,**

**♫ all night and every day**

**♫ I gave you something, but you gave me nothing**

**♫ What is happening to me?**

Sono seduta con gli occhi aperti ed ho una solo cosa fissa in mente ♫

Domandandomi se fossi appena stata colpita da un proiettile ♫

o perso l’amore della mia vita ♫

Baby, baby, sto impazzendo, sveglia tutta la notte, ♫

tutta la notte e tutto il giorno ♫

Ti ho dato qualcosa, ma tu non mi hai dato niente ♫

Cosa mi sta succedendo? ♫

 

Per un attimo la vedo riemergere da dietro la macchina fotografica. Mi guarda con un’espressione quasi colpevole deglutendo. Io continuo a muovermi e a cantare facendomi trascinare dalla musica.

Muovo i fianchi, mi metto le mani nei capelli, mi giro di tre quarti dandole le spalle. Il mio corpo sembra pilotato come una marionetta.

Quando la canzone finisce, mi blocco all’istante. Non so perché ma mi ritrovo in affanno.

Raven posa la macchina fotografica sul tavolo e viene nella mia direzione. La sua determinazione mi fa indietreggiare di qualche passo. Quando è ad un soffio da me fa rimbalzare il suo sguardo dai miei occhi alla mia bocca. Respirare diventa sempre più difficile. Senza che io riesca a fiatare, mi trovo le sue labbra sulle mie, per un bacio quasi disperato.

Non riusciamo ad approfondirlo perché sentiamo i fischi e gli applausi delle altre ragazze, che ci riportano alla realtà in preda all’imbarazzo più totale.

“Dobbiamo parlare…”, la sento dire prima di staccarsi da me.

“Non aspettavo altro, Reyes…”, sorrido soddisfatta.

Naturalmente la mia immaginazione va ben oltre le parole.

Missione _‘Disagio Reyes’_ conclusa con successo. Sorrido divertita. _Forse c’è speranza per noi due._

 

 


	21. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

 

[Clarke POV]

Dopo aver fatto colazione insieme, riusciamo a salire sull'auto, che è venuta a prenderci, quasi in orario. La durata del viaggio, verso la location prevista per la sfilata sulla Highland Knolls Drive, è di poco più di mezz'ora.

Ogni tanto i miei occhi ricadono su di lei. Per tutto il tragitto è rimasta in silenzio, con lo sguardo perso verso il finestrino.

Neanche io sono stata molto loquace. Ho rispettato il suo silenzio. Anche perché, dopo questa notte, non avrei saputo cosa dire.

Quando varchiamo i cancelli di Palacio Maria, rimango completamente a bocca aperta. È un posto veramente da urlo.

"Wow...", affermo senza nemmeno rendermene conto.

"Eh già... la prima volta che sono venuta qui ho detto la stessa cosa", sussurra Lexa con un filo di voce.

Mi volto verso di lei e la vedo sorridermi, di riflesso faccio lo stesso. Il suo volto sembra rilassato e pieno di speranza. E la cosa ha dell’incredibile, considerando il fatto di quanto entrambe abbiamo dormito questa notte. Non so lei, ma io veramente poco e male. Comunque, mi godo per un attimo la spensieratezza che mi sta trasmettendo e proprio in quell’istante decido di chiudere i miei sentimenti in un cassetto. Non è il momento, e forse non lo sarà mai. Quello che so è che non voglio perderla, né ora né mai.

Appena entrate nel complesso ci dividiamo.

Lexa parla con la direzione, mentre io vengo subito accompagnata nel salone centrale - Mary - dove presumibilmente avverrà l'evento. 

Non ho mai visto niente di così enorme e sontuoso, rimango letteralmente a bocca aperta. Mi guardo intorno, notando subito che la sala dispone di un sistema video all'avanguardia, ottimo per la stampa e le riprese della sfilata. Dopo aver perso qualche altro minuto nei dettagli di quella magnifica struttura, l'hostess che mi è stata assegnata – Clary, penso si chiami - mi accompagna in un ufficio, gentilmente offerto dalla direzione, lasciandomi sola al mio lavoro. 

Mi dò subito da fare. Mi attacco ad internet e faccio le mie ricerche. Come prima cosa chiamo subito la ditta locale Arkadia, specializzata nel montaggio di strutture scenografiche, come passerelle, impianto luci e il dietro le quinte. Poi è la volta dell'agenzia delle modelle e la sartoria. Infine contatto la stampa. 

Sono talmente presa tra fare e ricevere telefonate che il tempo vola senza che me ne accorga. Guardo l'ora e sono già le cinque del pomeriggio.

"Ah perfetto... ecco perché il mio stomaco brontola, ho saltato il pranzo", mormoro tra me e me.

Mi alzo dalla sedia ed esco fuori per sgranchirmi un po' le gambe.

Arrivo in giardino e mi dirigo verso il bellissimo gazebo. La cura dei dettagli, in questo posto, è veramente spettacolare. Forse a causa del sole o della stagione, i colori che mi circondano sono stupendi.

Mentre passeggio inebriandomi del profumo dei fiori e delle piante, mi chiedo come sia andata la giornata di Lexa. La mia è stata decisamente frenetica, immagino che la sua non sia stata da meno. Non la sento da stamattina e, anche se voglio nascondermi dietro un dito, il fatto che mi manchi da morire è un concetto che non riesco a far sparire.

Sospiro mentre la mia mente è impegnata a negare l'evidenza. Posso anche chiudere i miei sentimenti nel cassetto, ma è una fatica inutile. Amo Lexa e sono terrorizzata dal fatto che ogni istante che passa questo amore aumenti sempre di più.

Il groviglio di pensieri mi annebbia la mente, sono talmente assorta che, quando qualcuno mi sfiora la spalla per richiamarmi, sussulto.

Mi giro di scatto con il cuore a mille per lo spavento. Quando incontro quel meraviglioso verde che mi sorride, il batticuore continua sempre più frenetico, ma non più per il timore, per lei, la mia migliore amica, la mia famiglia... l'amore della mia vita.

Dopo Finn, non credevo di poter amare di nuovo, ma mi sbagliavo. È vero una parte di lui continua a vivere in lei, ma non è per questo che mi sono innamorata di lei.

È per il suo modo di guardarmi, come se fossi la persona più speciale della sua vita, per il suo timido sorriso che è capace di illuminare una stanza, per la sua tenacia nel non arrendersi mai, per tutto il dolore che ha dovuto patire, per il suo altruismo e la sua generosità, per come ama sua figlia, ma soprattutto per come mi sento amata quanto sono insieme a lei.

Continuo a fissarla negli occhi con intensità, provo a non far trasparire le mie emozioni, ma i miei occhi si inumidiscono, così distolgo subito lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenere il suo.

"Ehi tutto bene?", mi chiede preoccupata.

Torno a guardarla cacciando indietro le lacrime, ignorando il turbinio di emozioni pronte ad esplodermi dentro.

Annuisco non riuscendo ad emettere un fiato.

"Ho pensato di portarti qualcosa da mangiare... cheese burger… il tuo preferito... conoscendoti hai saltato il pranzo", sussurra poi con un filo di voce.

_Eh già, tu mi conosci bene._

"Grazie Lexa. Infatti è così, ho una fame…", replico afferrando la busta con il cibo.

"Beh, mi rendo conto che è un po' tardi, ma prima non c'è l'ho fatta. Sono rimasta tutto il giorno con il direttore e il suo staff...".

"Beh, posso fare merenda… no?!", cerco di riprendermi buttandomi sull'ironia.

La vedo ridere e quando lo fa mi rilasso.

"Allora, come è andata?", le chiedo cominciando a scartare il panino che mi ha portato.

"Credo proprio di averli conquisati e, anche se sarà una corsa all'ultimo secondo, sono convinta che ce la faremo Clarke...", la sua passione è disarmante.

"E a te Clarke, come è andata? Sei riuscita a contattare i montatori?".

"Ma certo, saranno qui domani. Mi hanno assicurato di finire entro venerdì. Poi ho preso accordi con l'agenzia di modelle, la sartoria e la stampa...".

"E?", mi incita a continuare.

"E per la sartoria e la stampa non ci sono problemi. Per le modelle invece abbiamo qualche problemino in più ne mancano due all'appello. L’agenzia ce ne può inviare solo sei...", concludo addentando un'altra volta il cheese burger.

"Beh... non credo sia un grosso problema, in passato abbiamo fatto di peggio, poi al limite puoi sfilare tu... Clarke".

Alle sue parole ancora un po' e mi strozzo, tossisco in modo convulso per un istante fino a che non riesco a mandare giù il boccone.

"Stai scherzando vero? Io su quella passarella non ci salgo. Ormai mi dovresti conoscere, o sbaglio? Non mi piace stare al centro dell’attenzione", sbotto in preda al panico.

"Lo so che non ti piace Clarke… nonostante ciò, non riesco a capire perché la ritieni un’idea così assurda. Sei una bellissima donna… non hai nulla da invidiare alle modelle che di solito sfilano per i nostri eventi", mi dice fissandomi negli occhi con una dolcezza disarmante.

Un velo di imbarazzo mi colora le guance. Comincio a non capirci più niente.

Mi perdo in quel verde intenso. Prima che possa ribattere la sua mano si avvicina al mio viso. Con un dito mi accarezza il bordo delle labbra, pulendomi dal ketchup.

Quel tocco accennato mi fa increspare la pelle, riempendomi di brividi in tutto il corpo... ma quando si mette il dito in bocca per succhiare via la salsa di pomodoro mi viene caldo, molto caldo.

"Buono questo ketchup!", esclama non curante della tempesta che ha scatenato dentro di me.

_Ok, Houston abbiamo un problema e anche bello grosso... urge un'azione evasiva..._

"Sì... ef...effettivamente, è molto b…buono", balbetto concentrandomi sul panino.

Mi ci vogliono un altro paio di minuti e lo divoro completamente.

"Che ne dici? Vogliamo rientrare? Tra una cosa e un'altra arriveremo all'albergo prima di cena", afferma con naturalezza.

"Per me va bene. Anche se dopo questo strappo alla dieta, non credo di cenare stasera… sinceramente non ho più tanta fame ora come ora… ma non si può mai sapere, magari in albergo è la serata degli hamburger", ribatto mettendomi a ridere trascinando subito dopo anche lei.

Posso fare la simpatica, scherzare, fingere di non provare niente, ma quando lei è così vicina diventa tutto più difficile. Credo che stanotte sarà ancora più difficile della precedente.

 _Clarke che problema c'è? Al limite puoi sempre farti una doccia fredda_... beh, però, mica male come idea.

La mia fastidiosissima vocina interna mi fa riflettere. Ieri notte Lexa ha fatto ben due docce nel giro di pochissimo… e questo mi dà da pensare.

E se anche lei stesse covando certi sentimenti per me e li volesse reprimere? _Andiamo Clarke, non essere assurda. Stiamo parlando di Lexa Woods, la tua migliore amica, la tua famiglia._

Scuoto la testa rendendomi conto di come i miei pensieri siano del tutto irrazionali. Sospiro cercando di riprendere il controllo dei miei neuroni.

Dopo circa un'ora ci ritroviamo in camera.

"Lexa, ti dispiace se mi faccio una doccia?", le chiedo cercando l'occorrente.

"Certo che no. Io chiamo Anya per un veloce ragguaglio. Dopo volevo sentire Maggie, ma se la vuoi salutare anche tu… ti aspetto".

Annuisco velocemente cercando di sorridere, ma credo che non mi riesca molto bene… volendo evitare ulteriore imbarazzo afferro il beauty, un cambio e mi fiondo in bagno.

La doccia fredda diventa quasi indispensabile in questo preciso momento.

Mi svesto ad una velocità impressionante e quando il getto dell’acqua tocca la mia pelle mi viene quasi da urlare, ma non lo faccio.

Appoggio le mani alla parete e piego la testa verso il basso, cercando di sostenere il mio corpo. Le mie gambe tremano e non certo per il freddo.

Rimango sotto il flusso gelido che mi accarezza la pelle, cercando di abituarmi alla temperatura.

Alcune lacrime sfondano le barriere confondendosi con il flusso che mi bagna il corpo. Diventano sempre più copiose fino a che non mi ritrovo a singhiozzare in modo convulso.

Il mio sfogo dura un tempo che non so quantificare. Prima di rischiare l’ipotermia, porto il miscelatore ad una temperatura più mite cominciando a lavare via tutta la tristezza.

 _Sono sempre stata una donna forte, riuscirò a superare anche questa_ , continuo a ripetermi.

Ma il vero dilemma è un altro… se io non volessi superalo? Non volessi andare oltre? Se io volessi lei… lei e basta?

 


	22. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

 

[Lexa POV]

Dopo aver dormito solo qualche ora mi sento più stanca di quando sono andata a letto. A colazione prendo un numero non ben definito di tazze di caffè… senza, non riuscirei a reggere la giornata.

Nonostante la vagonata di caffeina ingerita, seguita da succulenti croissant, non sto meglio, anzi... mi sento letteralmente a pezzi.

Cerco di sviare il mio sguardo da Clarke, cercando di trovare concentrazione in qualsiasi cosa mi capiti a tiro.

Quando salgo in macchina la mia loquacità è veramente eloquente. Mi limito a dire la nostra destinazione: Palacio Maria sulla Highland Knolls Drive.

Rimango in silenzio per tutto il tragitto. E Clarke non è da meno e, dopo una notte così tormentata, la ringrazio mentalmente per il suo essere taciturno. Ogni tanto sento il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso, ma per evitare casini decido di rimanere persa nella mia campana di vetro.

Il miei occhi vagano fuori dal finestrino. Le immagini corrono talmente tanto veloci che il mio cervello non riesce a processarle. Questo mi permette di non pensare a niente e soprattutto a nessuno.

Rimango imprigionata in questa specie di limbo fino a che non arriviamo a destinazione. Non so neanche quanto ci abbiamo messo a dire la verità e, francamente, non mi importa.

Quando superiamo i cancelli di Palacio Maria, l'espressione stupita di Clarke mi riporta alla realtà. 

"Wow...".

Il suo stupore mi fa sorridere.

"Eh già... la prima volta che sono venuta qui ho detto la stessa cosa", mormoro flebilmente.

Si volta verso di me ed io continuo a sorridere, subito dopo la vedo fare lo stesso e quella visione - di una bellezza assurda - mi fa battere forte il cuore, provocandomi le sensazioni di un tempo, quando credevo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in me.

Negli ultimi mesi, avevo imparato a controllare le reazioni del mio corpo, ma ora è tutto più difficile. La consapevolezza di provare qualcosa per lei, mi mette a dura prova e con me il mio cuore.

Nonostante tutto, mi godo il momento di pura spensieratezza. Poi, però, la mia razionalità prende il sopravvento. In quel preciso momento decido di fingere che tutto sia come prima, che Clarke sia la mia migliore amica, la mia famiglia e niente più.

Entriamo nella hall e ci dividiamo. La seguo con lo sguardo allontanarsi con la responsabile eventi, fino a che non scompare dietro un angolo dell'edificio.

Appena mi giro trovo un uomo di colore che si avvicina.

"Signora Woods… io sono Thelonious Jaha il direttore del Palacio Maria. È un piacere fare la sua conoscenza".

"Anche per me, direttore Jaha", replico stringendogli la mano.

"Ma la prego mi segua, da questa parte", continua indicandomi la strada.

Ci incamminiamo nei corridori che ci portano alla sala meeting.

"Signora Woods, vorrei cogliere l'occasione per scusarmi per aver provocato tutto questo disagio. Purtroppo però, lo staff incaricato dell'organizzazione ha commesso un grosso errore... ma stia tranquilla, mi sono personalmente premurato che una cosa del genere non possa più accadere. Per il Palacio Maria la sfilata della Woods Design è uno degli eventi dell'anno più importanti, e vorremmo che rimanesse tale per gli anni avvenire", dice l'uomo mortificato.

"Signor Jaha, accetto le sue scuse. Purtroppo nel mondo degli affari sono cose che possono succedere", replico in modo cortese.

Ancora un po' e quest'uomo si prostra ai miei piedi e, vista la situazione, non mi sembra proprio il caso.

"La ringrazio per la comprensione. Prego da questa parte".

Entriamo nella sala meeting dove incontro tutto il suo staff.

La riunione dura più di quanto io possa sopportare. La situazione con la pubblicità dell'evento, i permessi necessari e gli inviti non è delle più rosee. Non ci fermiamo nemmeno per pranzo. Il direttore fa portare un mini buffet dalla cucina, in modo tale da proseguire il lavoro.

Verso le quattro del pomeriggio riusciamo a concludere la riunione, stabilendo il piano d'azione per l'indomani. E meno male, se continuavamo ancora un po' rischiava di esplodermi la testa.

Il lato positivo c'è, in tutto questo frangente non ho avuto tempo di pensare a Clarke... ma ora non ho più scuse. La sua mancanza si fa sentire e, nonostante io cerchi in tutti i modi di negare la cosa, non ne vuole sapere di smettere di tormentarmi.

La giornata è stata molto impegnativa e non siamo riuscite a sentirci neanche per un minuto.

Chissà come sarà andata la sua giornata? Avrà pranzato? Conoscendola, mi sa proprio di no.

Nella stanza siamo rimasti solo io e il direttore Jaha che non fa altro che scusarsi, così decido di approfittarne chiedendogli una cortesia... magari si sente meno in colpa.

"Direttore Jaha, potrei chiederle un favore?".

"Ma naturalmente signora Woods".

"Mi rendo conto che non è proprio l'orario adatto, ma sarebbe possibile per la cucina preparare un cheese burger? Sono più che sicura che la mia collaboratrice, la signora Griffin, non abbia pranzato", gli spiego la situazione.

"Credo proprio che non ci siano problemi, lo faccio preparare immediatamente. Se vuole può attendere nel patio, il servizio bar è a sua completa disposizione. Darò personali istruzioni di consegnare il pranzo al sacco appena pronto... ah dimenticavo, ovviamente offre la casa".

_Caspita, ancora un po' e mi fa il baciamano._

"Grazie, veramente", rispondo cercando di non ridere dal suo comportamento estremamente adulatorio.

Mi metto a sedere ad un tavolo del patio e ordino una vodka alla pesca.

Ora che non sono più impegnata, la mia testa viene mitragliata di pensieri, alcuni assurdi, alcuni inadeguati. Ovviamente il mio chiodo fisso è Clarke.

Dopo circa mezzora, ed un paio di drink, vedo Clarke, girovagare nel giardino. Lei non si accorge della mia presenza, così ne approfitto per osservarla da lontano.

Si dirige verso il gazebo, guardando curiosa ogni più piccola cosa. Il suo viso è solare, calmo, tranquillo, traspira tutta la sua essenza. Tuttavia sembra assorta in chissà quali pensieri. Quanto vorrei sapere a cosa sta pensando in questo momento...

"Signora Woods...", una voce mi fa sobbalzare.

"Mi scusi, non volevo spaventarla", si affretta a dire la ragazza.

"No, non si preoccupi. E tutto a posto", la rassicuro.

"Qui c'è il pranzo al sacco che ha richiesto", mi dice porgendomi un sacchetto.

"Grazie".

Annuisce e si dilegua silenziosamente proprio come era arrivata.

Mi alzo e con il pranzo tra le mani, raggiungo Clarke. Mentre mi avvicino il mio corpo e la mia mente reagiscono all'unisono.

È girata di spalle, sembra talmente assorta che non si accorge della mia presenza. Le sfioro delicatamente la spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione. Non aspettandosi nessuno, si spaventa al mio tocco.

Si gira di scatto e quando incrocio i suoi occhi, quasi impauriti, le sorrido dolcemente. Le sue labbra si arricciano all'insù, liberandosi di tutta quella tensione accumulata finora.

Il mio cuore comincia a galoppare frenetico, come anche i miei pensieri. Tutte le volte che poso gli occhi su di lei mi perdo in quel meraviglioso cielo azzurro, mi sento cullata in un abbraccio, mi sento al sicuro e niente o nessuno può farmi del male.

Dopo Costia, non avrei mai creduto di innamorarmi di nuovo, invece mi sbagliavo. Nonostante io non voglia ammetterlo io amo Clarke, con tutta me stessa. Amo tutto di lei, la sua determinazione, il suo essere polemica, il fatto di essere sempre in ritardo, la sua capacità di saper ascoltare, di voler aiutare tutti, ma soprattutto la amo per come non si sia mai data per vinta, soprattutto con me, e per come abbia tirato su suo figlio tutta da sola… un ragazzo che, come me, l'adora.

Mi continua a fissare negli occhi con un tale intensità, che le gambe mi diventano molli. Quando distoglie lo sguardo ne sento quasi la mancanza.

Forse me lo sono solo immaginata, ma mi è parso di intravedere i suoi occhi inumidirsi. _Che cosa succede?_

"Ehi tutto bene?", le domando preoccupata.

Ritorna a guardarmi come se nulla fosse. _Forse me lo sono immaginato davvero._

La vedo annuire senza però aprir bocca.

Questo imbarazzo comincia un po' a pesarmi. Abbasso lo sguardo e mi ricordo il motivo principale per cui l'ho raggiunta disturbando i suoi pensieri.

"Ho pensato di portarti qualcosa da mangiare... cheese burger... il tuo preferito. Conoscendoti hai saltato il pranzo", mormoro cercando di non farmi cogliere dall'imbarazzo.

"Grazie Lexa. Infatti è così, ho una fame…", mi ringrazia afferrando il su pranzo.

"Beh, mi rendo conto che è un po' tardi, ma prima non c'è l'ho fatta. Sono rimasta tutto il giorno con il direttore e il suo staff...".

"Beh, posso fare merenda… no?!", ribatte con il suo solito umorismo.

Questa è la _mia_ Clarke. Istintivamente mi metto a ridere e la tensione tra di noi scema.

"Allora, come è andata?", mi chiede cominciando a mangiare.

"Credo proprio di averli conquistati e, anche se sarà una corsa all'ultimo secondo, sono convinta che ce la faremo Clarke...", il mio entusiasmo sembra quasi contagioso.

"E a te Clarke, come è andata? Sei riuscita a contattare i montatori?".

"Ma certo, saranno qui domani. Mi hanno assicurato di finire entro venerdì. Poi ho preso accordi con l'agenzia di modelle, la sartoria e la stampa...".

Clarke e le sue pause tattiche. Lo sa che sono curiosa.

"E?", le faccio segno di continuare.

"E per la sartoria e la stampa non ci sono problemi. Per le modelle invece... abbiamo qualche problemino in più. Ne mancano due all'appello. L'agenzia ce ne può inviare solo sei.", finisce la frase, dando poi un altro morso al panino.

Vederla mangiare così di gusto è una gioia per gli occhi. Ripenso alle sue ultime parole e la risposta mi viene di getto.

"Beh... non credo sia un grosso problema, in passato abbiamo fatto di peggio, poi al limite puoi sfilare tu... Clarke".

 _Oddio... forse ho esagerato_. Ancora un po' e si affoga per quello che le ho detto. Con qualche colpo di tosse il suo rossore sparisce e riesce ad ingoiare il boccone. E quando sono sicura che stia bene, comincio a ridere della sua reazione.

"Stai scherzando vero? Io su quella passarella non ci salgo. Ormai mi dovresti conoscere, o sbaglio? Non mi piace stare al centro dell’attenzione", sbotta seccata.

Ne sono più che consapevole che a lei non piaccia mettersi al centro dell'attenzione ma, è più forte di me, voglio farle capire che per me non è un concetto così illogico ed insensato.

"Lo so che non ti piace Clarke… nonostante ciò, non riesco a capire perché la ritieni un’idea così assurda. Sei una bellissima donna… non hai nulla da invidiare alle modelle che di solito sfilano per i nostri eventi", affermo senza esitare con dolcezza, fissandola negli occhi.

Le sue guance si colorano di imbarazzo. Mi guarda con un'intensità che fatico a sostenere. Quando vedo del ketchup sul bordo delle sue labbra, la mia mano si muove da sola senza che io riesca a controllarla.

Con un dito le accarezzo la bocca rimuovendo quella salsa rossa che ha osato sporcarla. Sento la sua pelle incresparsi sotto il mio tocco, o forse è solo la mia immaginazione, non lo so, ma la mia mente è fuori servizio, ora il mio istinto sta guidando le mie azioni.

Raccolto tutto il ketchup mi infilo il dito in bocca e comincio a succhiare tutta la salsa.

 _Ma cosa diavolo mi prende?_ In un istante mi sento accaldata. E tutto questo casino lo creato io... _ma si può essere così deficienti?_

"Buono questo ketchup!", esclamo cercando di riportarmi sui binari.

Il volto di Clarke diventa sempre più rosso, credo che il mio non sia da meno.

"Sì... ef...effettivamente, è molto b…buono", farfuglia qualcosa mentre si dedica di nuovo al panino.

In poco tempo lo divora fino all’ultima briciola ed io, come tutte le volte, mi chiedo dove la metta tutta quella roba che mangia. _Mah!_

"Che ne dici? Vogliamo rientrare? Tra una cosa e un'altra arriveremo all'albergo prima di cena", propongo riuscendo a passare oltre al momento di imbarazzo di prima.

"Per me va bene. Anche se dopo questo strappo alla dieta, non credo di cenare stasera… sinceramente non ho più tanta fame ora come ora… ma non si può mai sapere, magari in albergo è la serata degli hamburger", ribatte mettendosi a ridere, trascinando l'istante dopo anche me.

Mentre ci avviamo alla macchina la sua espressione muta di nuovo. Sembra di nuovo persa nei pensieri, nei dubbi, che la rendono inquieta.

Nonostante la curiosità decido di non indagare oltre, per oggi credo di aver combinato abbastanza guai.

Il viaggio di ritorno è più lungo. Il traffico di Houston, non è di certo paragonabile a quello di Chicago, ma devo ammettere che non scherza.

Quando entriamo nella stanza, sono decisamente stanca. La dose di caffeina, presa nell’arco di tutta la giornata, credo che si stia esaurendo.

Io non dico una parola, è Clarke a rompere il silenzio.

"Lexa, ti dispiace se mi faccio una doccia?", mi chiede ravanando tra le sue cose frettolosamente.

"Certo che no. Io chiamo Anya per un veloce ragguaglio. Dopo volevo sentire Maggie, ma se la vuoi salutare anche tu… ti aspetto".

Mi conferma la cosa annuendo, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso. Poi afferrando il beauty ed un cambio sparisce dietro la porta del bagno.

Comincio a non capirci più niente. So solo che quando siamo troppe vicine l'una all'altra succedono cose imbarazzanti, e le emozioni che provo sono troppe intense da contenere.

Scuoto la testa e, afferrando il cellulare, seleziono il numero di Anya. Ora ho proprio bisogno di sentire le sue cavolate.

 


	23. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

[Raven POV]

Per come era iniziata questa giornata, non avrei mai immaginato che finisse così.

Nonostante il mio continuo battibeccare con Anya, non avrei mai pensato di cedere alle emozioni. Fin dall'inizio mi ero imposta che fosse solo un gioco il volerla sempre stuzzicare, richiedere le sue attenzioni, le avevo fatto capire che non ero interessata, che non era il mio tipo... ma sono tutte bugie, sono solo scuse che mi ostino a ripetere solo per paura.

Oggi mi ha tramortito letteralmente, la sua bellezza, la sua audacia, il suo continuo provocarmi… poi vogliamo parlare delle parole che mi ha cantato con trasporto… _Gesù,_  mi hanno letteralmente messo al tappeto.

Alla fine i miei buoni propositi sono andati a farsi benedire e ho seguito il mio istinto e ora le mie labbra sono sulle sue, per un bacio quasi disperato.

Le ho agognate talmente tanto che ora mi sento sopraffare dall'emozione. Sono stata una stupida, ho continuato a negare ogni mio tipo di coinvolgimento, quando bramavo, anzi bramo, solo questo, solo lei.

Quando accarezzo il suo labbro inferiore con la lingua, veniamo interrotte da fischi e applausi di approvazione.

_Oddio... è vero, non siamo sole... le ragazze._

“Dobbiamo parlare…”, sussurro ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

Quando incrocio il suo sguardo, il mio volto è di una tonalità rosso accesa.

“Non aspettavo altro Reyes…”, mi sorride con malizia.

Senza indugiare oltre, le prendo la mano e comincio a trascinarla per tutta l'azienda fino a che non arriviamo al mio ufficio.

"Ehi Reyes, ti dispiace rallentare... non hai idea di cosa voglia dire correre con questi tacchi. Ti dirò… rompermi una gamba non è proprio nei miei piani!", protesta animatamente.

"Te li puoi sempre togliere, sai? E magari non solo quelli...", la mia audacia prende il sopravvento.

Nonostante la sua supplica, non accenno a rallentare il passo, facendomi guidare dalla frenesia.

Appena entriamo nel mio studio mi richiudo la porta alle spalle posando il mio corpo su di essa. Anya si leva i tacchi lanciandoli chissà dove e con estrema lentezza cammina verso di me.

Io non le stacco gli occhi di dosso. Il suo approccio deciso e sensuale mi manda giù di testa. Sento un caldo assurdo e il mio basso ventre comincia a scalpitare.

La sua avanzata si ferma ad un passo da me. Il suo sguardo sembra volermi leggere dentro. La sua intensità mi devasta. Senza accorgermene azzera la distanza tra di noi, schiacciando il mio corpo contro la porta. La sua bocca è a pochi centimetri dalla mia. Il suo respiro mi solletica le labbra. Trattengo un gemito, mentre un incendio si scatena nel mio corpo.

Le sue mani mi afferrano i polsi portandomeli sulla testa, mentre il suo corpo preme con più forza sul mio.

"Ti ascolto Reyes...", soffia sulle mie labbra in tono talmente sensuale da incresparmi la pelle.

Starà scherzando? Non ce la potrei fare a parlare in questo momento, sono troppo eccitata da questo suo giochino perverso. La sua seduzione mi ha completamente annebbiato il cervello. Ci sarà tempo per le chiacchiere… anche se, in questo momento, non ci credo molto.

"Parleremo dopo... ora… ti voglio...", dico con la voce rotta dal desiderio.

Avvicino le mie labbra alle sue, ma lei si ritrae leggermente impendendomi di baciarla. Il suo sorriso sornione, mi fa capire quanto si stia divertendo a torturarmi.

"Mi vuoi?", chiede con ironia.

Continua a bloccarmi le braccia con una mano, facendo scendere l'altra sul mio viso. Il suo dito traccia il contorno delle mie labbra, scatenando una tempesta dentro di me. Il mio corpo scalpita sotto il suo. Si morde il labbro rendendo il gesto di un erotismo unico.

"Sì... ti voglio... ti desidero da morire", farfuglio in affanno.

"Cosa dovrei fare con te Reyes? Me lo dici?".

"Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi...", ansimo senza pensare.

Alza un sopracciglio divertita dall'effetto che ha su di me.

"Pensavo tu non fossi interessata... pensavo di non essere il tuo tipo… parole tue", continua a provocarmi, spingendo la sua intimità contro la mia.

Un gemito mi sfugge dalla bocca. Il suo sguardo divertito mi riempie di imbarazzo. In questo momento sono inerme, lei ha il controllo e io non posso far altro che implorarla.

"Ho mentito... tu sei tutto quello che voglio, che ho sempre voluto. Ti ho sempre desiderata Anya... perché non senti tu stessa l'effetto che hai su di me", mormoro, aprendomi completamente per la prima volta in vita mia.

Con la mano sfiora il mio corpo scendendo lentamente. Traccia una linea immaginaria come se volesse fare una cartina geografica del mio corpo. La mia libido è completamente allo sbando.

Dedica carezze distratte al mio seno provocandomi continui ansiti strozzati. Scende sul mio ventre giocando con il bottone del miei jeans. Sospiro affannosamente fremendo per avere di più.

"Ti prego...", la supplico in preda ad una folle disperazione.

Noto uno strano scintillio nei suoi occhi, il suo sguardo è carico di desiderio, mi vuole anche lei, ne sono convinta. Questo gioco di seduzione la sta mettendo a dura prova. Infatti l'istante dopo si fa largo nei miei pantaloni, scartando subito i miei slip.

Quando sento le sue dita accarezzarmi l'intimità gemiamo all'unisono.

"Oddio... Reyes... ti voglio... ora!", sbotta.

Sento la sua bocca scontrarsi con la mia. Togliendomi quel poco fiato rimasto.

Le nostre labbra si intrecciano in un bacio sempre più famelico. La sua lingua percorrere il mio labbro inferiore, chiedendo un permesso che non aspettavo altro che darle, intrufolandosi poi nel nella mia bocca alla ricerca della mia. Quando la trova il mio cuore comincia a battere sempre più forte.

In crisi di ossigeno scivola sul mio collo lambendo la mia pelle tra i suoi denti. Gemo sempre più forte. Mi afferra il sedere facendomi allacciare le gambe dietro di lei.

Incespicando un po' riesce a portarmi sul divano. Si mette a cavalcioni su di me ed io non capisco più niente. Mi sfila la maglia e il reggiseno con una velocità assurda, mentre io le tolgo il vestito lanciandolo a terra.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi prima di cedere nuovamente alla passione, divorandoci la faccia l'un l'altra. I suoi baci lasciano il mio viso per accarezzare il mio corpo.

Scende sempre più in basso, quando la sua lingua lambisce il mio capezzolo, inarco la schiena. Premo la mia mano dietro la sua nuca volendo di più.

"Mi stai facendo impazzire...", farfuglio in preda al piacere.

Si ferma un attimo per guardarmi e subito la mia frustrazione si manifesta sul mio volto.

"Cosa vuoi Reyes?", il suo tono sensuale mi fa eccitare ancora di più.

"Voglio che mi scopi!", le ordino non riuscendo più a resistere.

"Sissignora!", mi sorride sorniona.

Afferra i lembi dei miei jeans e me li sfila, togliendomi in una sola mossa anche gli slip. Si mette in ginocchio davanti a me. Ammirando il disastro in cui sono finita a causa sua.

Mi divarica le gambe accarezzando tutta la loro lunghezza. La mia pelle si increspa al suo passaggio facendomi venire la pelle d'oca.

La sua bocca si avventa sulla mia intimità è per me è la fine. La sua lingua comincia a torturarmi il clitoride, lo succhia, lo lecca, lo morde, facendomi urlare. Intreccio le mani tra i suoi capelli esigendo di più. La guardo mentre si prende cura di me e mi eccito ancora di più.

La sua lingua scivola sulle mie grandi labbra, succhiando tutta la mia eccitazione. L'istante dopo mi penetra e la pazzia che sto raggiungendo è fuori scala.

"Oddio... sì... ti prego... più forte", imploro senza ritegno.

"Sei bellissima quanto ti contorci dal piacere Reyes", soffia in un sussurro prima di tornare a torturarmi il clitoride.

"An... ti prego...".

Cede alla mia ultima supplica e mi fa sua penetrandomi con due dita. Il ritmo è lento al principio, ma io ho bisogno di più. Sono vicina, molto vicina.

"Più forte... oh... sì... non ti fermare...", le chiedo in balia del piacere più sfrenato.

Spinge sempre più forte raggiungendo il mio punto più sensibile. Sento i muscoli contrarsi e l’istante dopo raggiungo l’apice urlando il suo nome. Il mio corpo trema, ma il suo non è da meno. Continua a rimanere dentro di me, per farmi assaporare fino in fondo il mio orgasmo.

"Oddio... è stato...", sussurro cercando di riprendermi.

"Fantastico...", conclude lei cercando il mio sguardo.

"Non mi era mai capitato prima...", farfuglia lasciando la frase in sospeso, come se si vergognasse di continuare.

"Che cosa non ti era mai capitato?", _non certo di far sesso, è stata grande, mi ha fatto letteralmente impazzire._

"Di venire solo guardando...", rimango quasi attonita dalle sue parole.

Il suo imbarazzo è veramente adorabile. Le accarezzo il volto attirandola sopra di me.

La guardo negli occhi prima di baciarla con tutta la dolcezza di cui sono capace. La stringo tra le braccia cercando di farle capire quanto tutto questo sia importante per me.

In crisi di ossigeno la mia bocca è costretta a scivolare su altre parti del suo corpo, riaccendendo il desiderio. I miei baci diventano subito più vogliosi, lambisco la sua pelle con i denti facendola gemere. _Oddio, che suono magnifico._

Continuo nel mia perlustrazione, ma il suono del suo cellulare rovina l'atmosfera.

"Non rispondere... ti prego", sussurro rubandole un altro bacio.

"Raven, lo sai che non posso farlo... potrebbe essere importante...", mi riprende con un tono decisamente dispiaciuto.

Sbuffo mostrando tutta il mio dissenso... ma so che ha ragione. _Chiunque sia però, giuro che lo faccio fuori._

Si alza velocemente afferrando il telefono.

"È Lexa", mi dice infilandosi al volo il vestito.

"Ehi Lex...".

_Dovrò rivedere i miei piani... non posso di certo ammazzare il capo... oh sì?!_

 


	24. Capitolo 23

#  CAPITOLO 23

 

[Anya POV]

Nonostante le mie fosche previsioni il mio piano per mettere Raven a disagio ha funzionato alla grande. Poter assaporare le sue labbra mi ha portato letteralmente in paradiso.

Malgrado il suo essere così dispotica e odiosa, soprattutto nei miei confronti, provo qualcosa per lei, la desidero da morire. Il suo bacio disperato mi ha fatto capire che non le sono proprio indifferente.

Ora la domanda che mi frulla nella testa è: perché ha detto che non era interessata quando siamo uscite? Perché ha detto che non ero il suo tipo?

Non può aver cambiato idea così in fretta. _O forse sì?_

Impelagata a vaneggiare, vengo colta di sorpresa quando mi prende la mano e comincia a trascinarmi via con lei. Agguanto velocemente il mio cellulare è cerco di starle dietro.

I suoi passi sono veloci, non ho idea di dove voglia portarmi e non ho idea di cosa voglia dirmi, l'unica cosa che so è che fatico a tenere il passo con questi dannati tacchi. Accidenti a me e a quando li ho indossati.

Intravedo la porta del suo studio e prevedo guai. Non so neanche io se farmi guidare dalla parte audace o da quella razionale. È evidente che dobbiamo parlare, ma il mio corpo mi suggerisce tutt'altro.

Voglio continuare a provocarla ancora un po', infondo lei è un mese che mi fa impazzire.

"Ehi Reyes, ti dispiace rallentare... non hai idea di cosa voglia dire correre con questi tacchi. Ti dirò… rompermi una gamba non è proprio nei miei piani!", protesto cercando di tirare il suo braccio per rallentare la sua 'corsa'.

Non arresta il passo, anzi lo velocizza.

"Te li puoi sempre togliere, sai? E magari non solo quelli...", replica maliziosamente.

Ok, l'hai voluto tu, se prima ero titubante ora non avrò scampo per te mia cara Raven. Che l'operazione _'Seduzione Reyes'_ abbia inizio.

Alla fine mi fa entrare nel suo studio. Quando mi giro la trovo appoggiata alla porta, il suo sguardo è un misto tra l'intenso e l'intimorito. Senza attendere oltre mi lascio guidare dal mio istinto.

Mi levo i tacchi lanciandoli da qualche parte sul pavimento. Il suo sguardo intenso segue ogni mia mossa, lo sento quasi bruciarmi sulla pelle.... così, in modo sensuale mi avvicino a lei, lentamente, molto lentamente. La provoco ancheggiando più del dovuto.

Il suo respiro diventa sempre più irregolare, segno che le sto facendo effetto. _'Seduzione Reyes - prima parte'_ completata.

Il mio sorrido sghembo riflette la mia piccola vittoria. Anche se mi rendo conto di giocare con il fuoco. I miei occhi - questi bastardi traditori - vagano languidi sul suo corpo, applicando un fuoco  dentro di me.

Sarà più dura del previsto resisterle... _E se io non volessi resisterle? In fondo una piccola vendetta me la sono già presa o no? Sì, ma non è abbastanza._

Mi fermo ad un passo da lei. La guardo in quegli occhi color cioccolato che mi fanno impazzire. _Dio, quanto vorrei sapere a cosa sta pensando._

Non resistendo più, avanzo di un altro passo e premo il mio corpo contro il suo, intrappolandola contro la porta. La mia bocca è terribilmente vicina alla sua. I miei occhi rimbalzano spesso su quelle labbra stupende. L'idea di riassaggiarle mi sfiora, ma non cedo. Voglio provocarla ancora.

Quel contatto mi fa battere forte il cuore e anche il mio respiro diventa più corto.

Guidata dal mio diavoletto interiore le prendo i polsi portandoli sulla sua testa, premendo con più forza il mio corpo contro il suo.

"Ti ascolto Reyes...", sussurro sulle sue labbra con un tono sensuale che stento a riconoscere.

Il suo sguardo diventa all'improvviso incredulo, come se le avessi chiesto qualcosa di assurdo... cosa che in realtà ho fatto.

"Parleremo dopo... ora… ti voglio...", avvampo sentendo le sue parole piene di desiderio.

 _'Seduzione Forest... ops Reyes - seconda parte',_ completata. Cerchiamo di essere concentrati... sì, è una parola.

Tenta di avvicinarsi per baciarmi, ma io glielo impedisco  spostando la testa leggermene indietro. _Eh no, Raven... non così in fretta!_

Un sorriso audace si affaccia sul mio volto. Sono eccitata da morire lo ammetto, ma torturarla in questo modo è veramente divertente.

"Mi vuoi?", domando con sarcasmo.

Blocco i polsi con una mano, facendo scivolare l'altra sul suo viso. Il mio dito traccia il contorno delle sue labbra che muoio dalla voglia di baciare. Il mio passaggio le fa increspare la pelle, mentre il suo corpo comincia ad essere sempre più irrequieto contro il mio.

_Fino a quando riuscirai a resistere, eh Reyes? Ed io... fino a quando riuscirò a resistere, prima di cedere a quell'impulso che sta arrovellando il mio stomaco?_

Mi mordo il labbro cominciando a perdere il controllo.

"Sì... ti voglio... ti desidero da morire", mormora, annaspando in completo affanno.

"Cosa dovrei fare con te Reyes? Me lo dici?".

"Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi...", ansima.

_Cazzo! È più dura del previsto, ma ce la devo fare._

Nonostante la fatica a resisterle per non farla mia subito, qui, su questa porta, sono estremamente soddisfatta dell’effetto che sto avendo su di lei.

"Pensavo tu non fossi interessata... pensavo di non essere il tuo tipo… parole tue", le dico alzando un sopracciglio continuando a provocarla.

Mi spingo su di lei ancora di più facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. La sento gemere sulla mia bocca, e non posso far altro che entusiasmarmi per quella conquista. _'Seduzione Reyes – parte terza'_ , completata.

Le sue guance si imporporano leggermente, rendendola ancora più bella.

"Ho mentito... tu sei tutto quello che voglio, che ho sempre voluto. Ti ho sempre desiderata Anya... perché non senti tu stessa l'effetto che hai su di me ".

Le sue parole mi eccitano all'inverosimile. _Oh Gesù, ma che cosa mi stai facendo Raven?_

Sfioro il suo corpo scendendo lentamente. Traccio la mia scia vagando sulla sua pelle come a voler creare una mappa.

Quando le sfioro i seni, la sento scalpitare sotto il mio tocco. Degli ansiti strozzati le escono dalla bocca, provocandomi un piacere immenso. Scendo ancora di più. Accarezzo il suo ventre fino ad arrivare al bottone dei suoi jeans, con il quale mi soffermo a giocare un po'.

Sospira sempre più in affanno.

"Ti prego...", la sua supplica mi dà il colpo di grazia.

Non riesco più a resisterle, la voglio. Il mio sguardo si riempie di desiderio. Lo sapevo che a giocare con il fuoco mi sarei bruciata.

Slaccio il bottone e, dopo aver tirato giù la zip, mi infilo nei suoi pantaloni, scartando subito l'intimo. Quando sfioro la sua intimità mi accorgo di quanto sia bagnata, il suo nettare scivola sulle mie dita facendomi accelera i battiti. Senza accorgermene gemo insieme a lei.

"Oddio... Reyes... ti voglio... ora!", sbotto.

Mi avvento sulle sue labbra, consapevole del fatto che il mio piano di seduzione sia fallito completamente.

Il bacio è fin da subito irruento, pieno foga e di impazienza. La mia lingua chiede accesso per trovare la sua e quando si incontrano il mio corpo si incendia sempre di più. Il mio basso ventre è fuori controllo, come i battiti del mio cuore.

Mi lascio avvolgere completamente da quel contatto. Non c'è dolcezza, ma c'è passione ed io mi sto facendo trascinare da tutte le emozioni che mi stanno esplodendo dentro.

_Raven ma che diavolo mi stai facendo? Non ho mai provato nulla di simile, così intenso, così coinvolgente._

Vorrei che questo bacio non finisse mai, ma il mio bisogno d'aria mi fa desistere. Scivolo sul suo collo alternando baci umidi a morsi. I suoi mugolii mi fanno letteralmente impazzire, mi eccita da morire vederla così in balia del piacere che le procuro.

La prendo in braccio afferrandola per il sedere. L'istante dopo la sento allacciare le sue gambe alla mia vita stringendo di più il nostro contatto.

Cerco di portarla sul divano quasi inciampando sui tacchi che ho lasciato in giro. Mi maledico per la mia sbadataggine, ma alla fine riesco nel mio intento.

Mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei, facendo scontrare le nostre intimità.

Trattengo un gemito prima di afferrare i lembi della sua maglia e sfilargliela. La stessa sorte tocca anche al suo reggiseno. Mi sorprendo della mia velocità. Distratta da quella visione, lei mi toglie il vestito gettandolo a terra.

Ci osserviamo intensamente per un paio di attimi e io mi sciolgo davanti alla sua bellezza.

Cedo di nuovo alla passione, impossessandomi di nuovo delle sue labbra, ma voglio di più. La mia bocca scivola verso il basso, andando a stuzzicare il suo seno. Lecco il suo capezzolo con dedizione, gustando il sapore sublime della sua pelle. Mentre con la mano torturo l'altro.

Sento le sue dita intrecciarsi tra i miei capelli, esigendo più contatto con la mia bocca.

"Mi stai facendo impazzire...", mormora in preda al piacere.

 _E tu stai facendo impazzire me_. Mi fermo un attimo a guardarla. _Dio, sono talmente eccitata che potrei venire anche solo  guardarti._

"Cosa vuoi Reyes?", le mia voce è rotta dal desiderio.

"Voglio che mi scopi!", il suo tono imperativo mi manda in estasi.

"Sissignora!", cantileno non indugiando oltre.

Prendo i lembi dei suoi jeans e glieli sfilo, togliendole in una sola mossa anche le mutandine. Mi metto in ginocchio davanti a lei, ammirando la sua bellezza. _Dio, sono pazza… pazza di lei!_

Le apro di più le gambe accarezzandole dalle caviglie fino all’inguine. Il mio tocco le fa venire la pelle d’oca, soddisfatta di questa sua reazione, non perdo altro tempo e mi avvento sul suo centro pulsante.

Con audacia la mia lingua comincia a torturarle il clitoride senza pietà. Lo succhio, lo mordo, lo lecco con devozione, godendo sempre di più delle sue urla di piacere. Quando infila le mani tra i miei capelli i nostri sguardi si intrecciano e la mia eccitazione prende il sopravvento. È una visione magnifica mentre si contorce dal godimento che io stessa le sto procurando. _Oddio…_

Con il suo sguardo ancora su di me scivolo verso la sua apertura, deliziandomi del suo dolce nettare. La mia libido è incontrollata, sono talmente bagnata, sono vicina solo per quello che le sto facendo e per la reazione che le sto scatenando. _Ma come è possibile?_

Nell’istante in cui la penetro il mio corpo comincia a scalpitare muovendosi in sincronia col suo.

"Oddio... sì... ti prego... più forte", il suo implorare è musica per le mie orecchie.

"Sei bellissima quanto ti contorci dal piacere Raven", sussurro con la voce rotta dal desiderio.

"An... ti prego...".

La sua supplica è la goccia. La voglia di farla mia si scatena all’inverosimile, così senza aspettare oltre la penetro con due dita. Il mio ritmo è lento all’inizio, ma poi si scatena. Entrambe abbiamo bisogno di più. Sono vicina, molto vicina, anche io.

"Più forte... oh... sì... non ti fermare...", dice in affanno.

Spingo più forte raggiungendo il suo punto sensibile. La sento stringersi attorno a me e quando viene urlando il mio nome io la seguo a ruota.

I nostri corpi sono colti da spasmi incontrollati ciò nonostante rimango dentro di lei per farle assaporare fino in fondo il suo orgasmo.

"Oddio... è stato...", farfuglia cercando di riprendersi.

"Fantastico...", finisco la frase cercando il suo sguardo.

"Non mi era mai capitato prima...", comincio a dire completamente in imbarazzo senza riuscire a finire la frase.

"Che cosa non ti era mai capitato?", mi chiede incerta.

"Di venire solo guardando...", replico arrossendo.

Mi accarezza il volto attirandomi sopra di lei.

Mi guarda negli occhi con un’intensità tale da farmi tremare e poi mi bacia con dolcezza, stringendomi in un abbraccio disarmante. Le farfalle si impossessano del mio corpo, e so già che questa ragazza sarà la mia fine.

In completo affanno siamo costrette a staccarci. La sua bocca scivola sul mio collo riaccendendomi il desiderio. I suoi baci diventano subito più vogliosi, lambisce la mia pelle con i denti facendomi gemere.

Continua la sua perlustrazione lungo il mio corpo, ma il suono del mio cellulare rovina l'atmosfera.

"Non rispondere... ti prego", mormora rubandomi un altro bacio.

"Raven, lo sai che non posso farlo... potrebbe essere importante...", le dico con tutto il dispiacere possibile.

La sento sbuffare sonoramente, mentre io, mentalmente, impreco in tutte le lingue che conosco. Chiunque sia, spero davvero che sia importante se no… lo uccido con le mie stesse mani.

Afferro il telefono e vedo sul display il nome del capo.

"È Lexa", dico a Raven infilandomi al volo il vestito.

"Ehi Lex...".

 _“Ciao Anya…”_ , il suo tono di voce mi preoccupa.

“Che cos’è successo? Ti sento strana…”.

_“An… credo di essere nei guai”._

E devono essere molto seri per una affermazione così, Lexa non è mai un’allarmista.

_Oh Gesù, cosa diamine avrà combinato?_

 


	25. Capitolo 24

#  CAPITOLO 24

 

[Lexa POV]

Il telefono squilla innumerevoli volte. Il mio umore è quasi sotto le scarpe e l'idea che Anya non mi risponda non mi fa di certo sentire meglio.

Sto quasi per mettere giù, ma alla fine sento la sua voce e un sospiro di sollievo mi esce spontaneo.

_"Ehi Lex..."._

"Ciao Anya…".

_"Che cos’è successo? Ti sento strana…"._

Non avevo considerato il fatto che lei mi conosce meglio di me stessa e poi io non sono mai stata brava a mascherare il mio stato d'animo.

"An… credo di essere nei guai", confesso alla fine.

 _"Che cavolo hai combinato?"_ , domanda preoccupata.

Tentenno se dirle o meno la verità, ma arrivati a questo punto non credo ci siano molte altre alternative. Ho bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno.

Alzo lo sguardo sulla porta del bagno e sento ancora lo scroscio della doccia.

"Credo di essermi innamorata di lei. An...", mormoro con un filo di voce, con l'inconscia paura di farmi sentire da Clarke.

 _"Di chi?"_ , mi chiede colta alla sprovvista.

 _"Ops... non me lo dire... di Clarke, vero?"_ , non faccio in tempo a ribattere che il suo intuito mi mette davanti alla realtà dei fatti.

"Sì... di lei", riesco solo a dire.

 _"Ok, non mi sembra un grosso guaio però... mi sembra che tu ti sia già innamorata in passato, o sbaglio?",_ il suo minimizzare è quasi irritante.

"Anya, non può succedere, non con lei...".

_"È perché scusa... mi sembra che siete entrambe grandi e vaccinate..."._

"Anya piantala di dire fesserie. Clarke è una delle mie migliori amiche e non voglio perderla, per una banale cotta... e poi lei è etero", sbotto frustrata.

_"Io se vuoi la smetto, ma non sono io che dico fesserie, Lex. Da come ne parli è molto di più di una banale cotta... e poi scusa, da quando in qua etichetti la gente? Forse tu non te ne rendi conto, ma Lexa io ho visto come ti guarda Clarke… e a dirla tutta non mi sembra così etichettabile come etero..."._

Rimango attonita dalle sue parole, non riuscendo appieno ad afferrarne il concetto. _E se Anya avesse ragione su Clarke? Anche io ho notato un cambiamento negli ultimi giorni. No, mi sto immaginando tutto, è solo frutto della mia fantasia, o forse una recondita speranza. No, non può succedere tra di noi._

"Anya ti prego smettila, non mi sei di aiuto così. Devo trovare un modo per togliermela dalla testa, ti ho chiamata per questo...".

_"Lo sai che sono un mucchio di cazzate queste, vero?"._

"Ti prego... possiamo cambiare discorso", la supplico.

 _"Ok, ma sappi che non sono d'accordo Lex"_.

"Annotato. Hai sentito Lyncol?".

 _"Sì, mi ha chiamato stamattina. È riuscito a sistemare tutto. Quel ragazzo mi stupisce sempre. Potrebbe convincere chiunque",_ esordisce quasi incredula.

"Ottimo, ma io non avevo il minimo dubbio sulle sue capacità, ma dimmi… il photoshoot come sta andando?".

 _"Beh... ecco. Direi che l'abbiamo finito",_ risponde incerta.

"Non mi sembri troppo convinta An".

_"Alla fine ci sono finita io dietro l'obbiettivo..."._

Non ci credo, quel genio di Raven ce l'ha fatta a convincerla.

"Ma davvero, e così hai ceduto alle avance di Rae?".

 _"Non sai quanto!"_ , esclama sospirando.

"Cioè?", la sprono a continuare, questo suo imbarazzo mi incuriosisce.

_"Lex, ne parliamo quando torni, adesso non posso, ok?"._

"Ho capito la sfumatura, Raven è lì con te. E ho come l'impressione di aver interrotto qualcosa", la metto alle corde per dipanare i miei sospetti.

Il silenzio dall'altra parte conferma ogni mio dubbio.

"Ehi, sei ancora lì?", le chiedo trattenendo una risata.

_"Sì certo, ma dimmi come sta andando lì a Houston?"._

"Oggi è stata una giornata dura, ma sembra sia stata molto produttiva. I permessi sono in ordine, domani dovrebbero arrivare i montatori e per la data della sfilata dovremmo avere tutto sotto controllo. Diciamo che l’unico _problema_ sono le modelle…ne mancano due all’appello. Ma dopo quello che mi hai detto potreste venire tu e Octavia", replico cercando di rimanere seria.

 _"Lexa ti mando a fanculo subito o preferisci fra un po'?"_ , il suo tono acido mi fa esplodere in una fragorosa risata.

 _"Mi fa piacere che tu lo trovi così divertente, ma non lo è… quindi se la vuoi smettere potrebbe essere una cosa molto cortese da parte tua..."_ , mi rimprovera non riuscendo però nel suo intento.

Mentre sto ancora ridendo di gusto sento la porta del bagno aprirsi. alzo gli occhi e mi imbatto in Clarke, con indosso la maglietta della scorsa notte ed un asciugamano legato a mo’ turbante sulla testa. Il sorriso si smorza in gola e deglutisco a fatica.

_"Lex, sei ancora lì?"._

"Eh?! Sì Anya... ci sono, cosa stavi dicendo?".

 _"Sì, buonanotte, deduco che tu non sia più sola. Ci sentiamo domani così mi dici come sta procedendo. Ah Lex, mi raccomando…  salutami Clarke"_ , mi provoca con quel tono malizioso.

Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che ha già messo giù.

"Anya ti saluta", sussurro flebilmente.

"Grazie... che cosa c'era di così divertente?", mi domanda fornendomi una scappatoia per sviare tutto il mio imbarazzo.

"Pare che Rae abbia convinto Anya a farle da modella, e ho come l'impressione che fra di loro sia successo qualcosa... mi sembrava troppo imbarazzata quando le ho chiesto i dettagli della giornata. Credo proprio di aver interrotto qualcosa...", affermo tornando a sorridere.

"Ah però, è neanche un paio di giorni che siamo partite e ci perdiamo questi scoop? Adesso mi hai incuriosito. Mi sa che chiamerò Raven...".

"Adesso te lo sconsiglio, forse non il momento più adatto...".

I nostri occhi si incrociano e per un attimo il fiato mi viene meno. Distolgo subito lo sguardo riportandolo sul cellulare.

"Ti manca ancora molto?", le chiedo riferendomi al bagno.

"No, ho finito. I capelli non li asciugo. Se vuoi possiamo chiamare Maggie insieme", mi dice con dolcezza mettendosi a sedere di fianco a me.

"Non chiedo di meglio", mormoro celando il mio imbarazzo.

Compongo il numero e metto il viva voce.

 _"Ciao mammaaaa",_ il suo entusiasmo ci fa sorridere.

"Ehi tesoro, come stai?".

_"Bene, io e la signora Jones ci stiamo divertendo un mondo"._

"Ciao Maggie", la saluta Clarke.

 _"Clarkeeee, ma ci sei anche tu, che bello",_ dice sorridendo la mia piccolina.

"Allora che ci racconti di bello?", le chiede la bionda al mio fianco.

_"Oggi è stata una giornata fantastica, dopo scuola la signora Jones mi ha portato a prendere un gelato con le mie amiche e abbiamo riso tutto il tempo"._

Sentire mia figlia così piena di entusiasmo mi riempie il cuore di gioia.

"Sono contenta che ti stai divertendo tesoro... lo sai che mi manchi", le dico facendo scivolare il mio sguardo su Clarke.

_"Anche tu mi manchi mamma..."._

"Ed io non ti manco?", domanda Clarke fingendo un broncio adorabile.

 _"Ma certo che mi manchi Clarke, quando tornate?",_ ci chiede curiosa.

"Tra qualche giorno saremmo lì a riempirti di baci ed abbracci", replico con un sorriso.

_"Già non vedo l'ora"._

"Mi raccomando fai la brava e non far arrabbiare la signora Jones".

 _"Io sono sempre brava",_ mi ammonisce facendoci ridere entrambe.

Mi soffermo a guardare Clarke e il suo sorriso… e non posso far a meno di pensare a quanto sia bella. Il cuore accelera la sua corsa e lo stomaco è invaso da un milione di farfalle. Sono decisamente nei guai.

"Ma sentila lei, forse quando dormi!", esclama Clarke ancora divertita.

Stavolta è Maggie che si mette a ridere.

 _"Io sono un angioletto, è così che mi chiama sempre il mio fratellone..."_ , puntualizza Maggie.

Io rimango senza parole per l'epiteto che ha usato nei confronti di Aiden, non è la prima volta che lo utilizza, ma ora sembra scombussolarmi molto di più. L'amore che ci lega tutti quanti è molto di più di una banale amicizia, ed io non posso rovinare tutto assecondando i miei sentimenti. _Ma come diavolo posso fare a rinnegarli? Non credo di riuscirci ora come ora._

"A proposito di Aiden, l'ho sentito prima e domani viene a trovarti. Così potete iniziare il tuo progetto di scienze!", esclama Clarke.

_"Grande, non vedo l'ora"._

"Maggie è già tardi per te, ora vai a letto", le dico con tono distratto.

"Sì, certo. Ciao mamma, ciao Clarke".

"Un abbraccio tesoro, buonanotte", diciamo all'unisono.

Ci guardiamo per un istante sorprendendoci per la serendipità del momento e poi ci mettiamo a ridere.

Il momento di ilarità per mia sfortuna finisce troppo in fretta. I miei occhi, quei bastardi penitenti, si soffermano troppo a lungo sul suo viso, scivolando per un attimo sulle sue labbra.

La mia immaginazione mi gioca brutti scherzi, mi è parso di vedere una reazione simile in lei, ma è un chiaro segno che la pazzia è dietro l'angolo.

"Se hai finito... io andrei a farmi una doccia", farfuglio cercando di riprendere il possesso della voce.

"Si certo, fai pure. L'acqua dovrebbe essere calda, io ne ho usata pochissima", precisa sforzandosi di sorridere.

Annuisco prendendo l'occorrente e mi chiudo in bagno. _Che cavolo avrà voluto dire con quella frase?_

Guardo nella doccia e il miscelatore è girato completamente nell'acqua fredda _._ _Ma perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una doccia gelata?_

_Ah… Lexa la vuoi smettere di fantasticare? Smettila di vaneggiare. Per prima cosa il fatto che il miscelatore sia rivolto verso l'acqua fredda non vuol dire che se la sia fatta gelata, magari ha fatto caldo freddo per evitare la reazione, tu che ne sai? E poi che te ne frega, devi cercare di stare serena e non crearti castelli in aria per alimentare la tua ridicola infatuazione._

Fantastico adesso sì che sono pazza, vengo persino ripresa dalla mia coscienza che mi dà della pervertita cronica _. Wow, di bene in meglio!_

Senza indugiare troppo mi fiondo sotto il getto dell’acqua, e per un attimo pensieri assurdi sembrano scomparire. Infatti sono troppo impegnata ad imprecare per la temperatura della doccia. Devo cercare un metodo migliore per sgombrare la mente, se continuo così mi prenderò una bella influenza.

 

 


	26. Capitolo 25

#  CAPITOLO 25

 

[Clarke POV]

Salutiamo Maggie pronunciando la frase all'unisono. Ed istintivamente cerco il suo sguardo per poi scoppiare a ridere.

È sconvolgente quanto io e lei siamo in simbiosi. Per quanto io lo voglia negare questa cosa mi spaventa a morte, ci completiamo a vicenda. Un rapporto così intenso non mi era mai capito, nemmeno con Finn.

Con questi pensieri in testa le risate finiscono troppo in fretta. I suoi occhi si soffermano su di me per più tempo del dovuto, potrei giurare di aver visto il suo sguardo scendere sulle mie labbra, ed istintivamente io ho fatto lo stesso.

Non so cosa diavolo succeda tra di noi, non so quello che pensa, non so quello che vuole, ma so quello che voglio io: ho voglia di baciarla, di perdermi in lei.

 _Oh Gesù, ma che cavolo vai a pensare? Ti ricordi che Lexa è la tua migliore amica, e che tu e lei e i ragazzi siete come una famiglia? Poi, non vorrei ricordarti che fino ad un anno fa non pensavi minimamente alle donne...  in quel senso_. Non so che dirti, ok?! È forse un crimine provare dei sentimenti per una donna? Io non credo. _Ma non si tratta di una donna qualunque, è di Lexa che stiamo parlando._ Appunto!

Cazzo! La devo piantare di discutere con la mia coscienza è da squilibrati mentali.

La sua voce mi ridesta dai miei assurdi vaneggiamenti.

"Se hai finito... io andrei a farmi una doccia", sussurra con un filo di voce.

"Sì certo, fai pure. L'acqua dovrebbe essere calda, io ne ho usata pochissima", le parole mi escono senza neanche volerlo.

 _Era proprio necessario ammettere di aver fatto una doccia fredda?_ La vuoi piantare, spegniti per pietà, così non mi aiuti.

La vedo annuire e chiudersi in bagno, imitando la mia fuga di prima. Dobbiamo parlare, non possiamo continuare così. Evidentemente c'è qualcosa che sfugge ad entrambe.

Decido di aspettarla sveglia questa volta, senza nessun tipo di finzioni... così mi metto sotto le coperte e afferro il libro che mi sono premurata di portare: 'Persuasione' di Jane Austen.

Sono quasi due settimane che l'ho iniziato, ma per una ragione o per un’altra, a casa, non riesco mai a leggerne più di una pagina.

Mi immergo nella lettura facendomi trascinare nelle storia, non mi accorgo nemmeno del tempo che passa, quando mi soffermo su una frase che mi fa riflettere: _'... non ci potranno essere due cuori più aperti, due gusti più simili, o due sentimenti più all’unisono...'_.

Alzo gli occhi ed incontro lo sguardo di Lexa che mi osserva curiosa. Tutto questo non può essere una coincidenza. Mi rifiuto di crederlo. L'universo mi sta mandando dei segnali e io sto facendo di tutto per non coglierli.

"Ehi tutto bene?", mi domanda preoccupata.

"Sì, sì, stavo solo leggendo e la trama mi stava coinvolgendo completamente", replico cercando un po' di sicurezza nella mia voce.

"Persuasione, eh? Io adoro Jane Austen. Quel libro l’avrò letto almeno duecento volte", afferma con un sorriso.

Ecco se non è un segno questo! _Piantala Clarke_.

"Io lo trovo molto stimolante, solo che a casa non ho mai tempo".

"Allora scusa se ti ho interrotta", si affretta a dire.

"No, ma figurati", minimizzo senza sapere cosa dire.

Il silenzio diventa di nuovo imbarazzante e prima che riesca ad articolare una qualsiasi frase sensata, sento di nuovo la sua voce.

"Io devo sistemare alcuni documenti per domani...", dice prima di afferrare il portatile per poi sprofondare nel divano.

"Ti dispiace se tengo ancora un po' la luce accesa?", mi chiede incerta.

"No, certo che no. Io leggo qualche altra pagina e poi mi metto a dormire. Sono un po' stanca", mento.

Non sono stanca, non fisicamente almeno, è questa situazione tra noi a stufarmi, ma non so come fare per venirne a capo. Anche se la voglia è andata a farsi friggere, mi rimetto a leggere, o almeno ci provo.

Non duro moltissimo. Contrariamente a quanto mi aspettassi, dopo circa dieci minuti, mi cala la palpebra. Ne approfitto subito per non voler ripetere la notte scorsa.

Dopo aver dato la buonanotte a Lexa, mi giro su un fianco dandole le spalle e nel giro di poco cado tra le braccia di Morfeo. 

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Rimango chiusa in bagno per un'eternità. L'acqua fredda sta diventando la mia migliore amica in questi giorni. La temperatura non mi infastidisce più. Le gocce non mi pizzicano la pelle come prima, mi provocano un senso di rilassatezza insperata.

Una volta uscita dal box, mi asciugo con estrema calma, volendo prolungare questo mio stato di tranquillità. Mi infilo maglietta e  shorts che uso come pigiama e poi mi lavo i denti. Raccolgo i capelli in una coda disordinata e mio malgrado esco dal bagno.

Appena varco la soglia, vedo Clarke già sotto le coperte, intenta a leggere un libro. Curiosa cerco di leggere il titolo. Quando leggo ‘Persuasione’, mi nasce un sorriso spontaneo. È uno dei miei preferiti.

Continuo a fissarla incuriosita dalla sua scelta.

Quando alza il suo sguardo imbattendosi nel mio la sua espressione cambia. Sembra dubbiosa, agitata, preoccupata per dei pensieri che non le danno tregua.

Mi avvicino di qualche passo timorosa.

"Ehi tutto bene?", le domando con un punta di preoccupazione.

"Sì, sì, stavo solo leggendo e la trama mi stava coinvolgendo completamente", ribatte schiarendosi la voce.

"Persuasione, eh? Io adoro Jane Austen. Quel libro l’avrò letto almeno duecento volte", affermo sorridendo cercando di lenire il suo disagio, provando a tranquillizzarla da qualunque cosa la stia turbando.

"Io lo trovo molto stimolante, solo che a casa non ho mai tempo", sussurra quasi avesse paura delle sue stesse parole.

_Cosa ti frulla nel cervello Clarke? Perché ogni volta che parliamo non riusciamo più ad essere serene? Cos'è cambiato tra noi? È forse colpa mia? Forse sono i miei sentimenti che mi fanno percepire tutto questo in modo amplificato?_

Sospiro. Adesso sono io quella a disagio.

"Allora scusa se ti ho interrotta", mi affretto a dire.

"No, ma figurati", la sento dire poco convinta.

Il silenzio che ci fa da sottofondo diventa sempre più pesante e a tratti imbarazzante. Rifletto sul da farsi e l'unica soluzione che mi viene in mente è poco elegante, ma non ho scelta.

"Io devo sistemare alcuni documenti per domani...", affermo prendendo il portatile e mettendomi a sedere sul divano.

"Ti dispiace se tengo ancora un po' la luce accesa?", le chiedo con un pizzico di retorica.

"No, certo che no. Io leggo qualche altra pagina e poi mi metto a dormire. Sono un po' stanca", mormora, cercando di convincere più se stessa che me.

Comincio a picchiettare i tasti sul computer, cercando di concentrarmi sui documenti che sto modificando. Sento lo sguardo di Clarke bruciarmi addosso di tanto in tanto, ma per la mia salute decido di non darci peso.

Ho come la sensazione che stia fingendo di leggere proprio come io finga di lavorare. Sembra che i suoi pensieri non la lasciano vivere e la tormentino, proprio come i miei.

Ripensando al libro mi viene in mente una delle frasi che adoro di più _: '... non ci potranno essere due cuori più aperti, due gusti più simili, o due sentimenti più all’unisono...'_. Proprio l'esatta descrizione di come io mi senta quando sono insieme a Clarke.

Il grande problema è che sono solo io a pensare una cosa del genere. Lei non potrà mai ricambiare i miei sentimenti… e anche se potesse… _è quello che voglio veramente? Rovinare il nostro rapporto? Distruggere tutto quello che abbiamo costruito insieme?_

Un rumore mi obbliga ad alzare lo sguardo.

"I miei occhi non ce la fanno più. Ho letto la stessa pagina due volte. Credo che un po' di riposo sia quello che ci vuole...", mi avverte Clarke sistemando il libro sul comodino.

"Allora buonanotte Clarke, dormi bene".

"Notte Lexa", sospira mettendosi subito su un fianco in modo tale da darmi le spalle.

Io continuo la mia farsa. Cerco la concentrazione in quello che faccio, ma è una chimera. Leggo e rileggo lo stesso documento più volte senza capirne il senso. Dopo circa mezz’ora sento Clarke muoversi nel letto.

Alzo lo sguardo, si è girata verso di me, dorme beatamente, come se i dubbi di poco fa non fossero altro che frutto della mia immaginazione.

Spengo il computer e mi soffermo ad osservarla.

Il suo respiro è profondo, lento e regolare. Sembra serena, un angelo, il mio angelo. Quanto vorrei avvicinarmi e accarezzare la sua pelle, quanto vorrei poterla baciare, quanto vorrei dirle quello che provo per lei...

 _Ah... la devo smettere. Non posso e non potrò mai_.

Rimango a fissarla da lontano per ore. Finché la stanchezza non prende il sopravvento e senza neanche accorgermene mi addormento sul divano.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Dei rumori molesti mi svegliano. Guardo l'ora: sono le tre di notte. Mi giro di scatto per controllare se Lexa stia bene e non trovo nessuno. Il letto dalla sua parte è ancora fatto. Il mio sguardo va oltre arrivando, al divano.

La trovo rannicchiata lì, in posizione fetale. Il suo sonno sembra tormentato. Si lamenta di qualcosa, muovendosi in modo convulso e agitato.

Mi avvicino subito a lei, preoccupata. Il suo corpo sta tremando, ha la pelle d'oca probabilmente ha freddo. Si è addormentata senza coprirsi  e nella camera la temperatura è rinfrescata.

_Ma perché diavolo non è venuta a letto?_

Mi guardo attorno in tutta la stanza cercando una coperta. La trovo nell'armadio. Mi affretto a coprirla, ma quando sfioro la sua pelle è bollente. Nonostante i brividi il suo volto è madido di sudore.

_Comincio a preoccuparmi veramente, ma che cosa le succede?_

Continua a lamentarsi in modo convulso emettendo strani mugolii incomprensibili. Forse è meglio svegliarla? Magari è solo un brutto incubo.

Mi inginocchio per terra in modo da essere vicina a lei. Delicatamente le accarezzo la guancia, rimuovendo i capelli ribelli sul suo viso. Il mio tocco gentile, sembra calmarla.

Così continuo ad accarezzarla, mi avvicino ancora di più. Ormai sono ad un soffio dal suo volto. La sua bellezza è disarmante.

I suoi continui lamenti si trasformano in qualcosa di comprensibile.

"Clarke... ti prego...", farfuglia.

"Ti prego… Clarke… ho bisogno di te...", continua a gemere.

_Oddio, non è possibile… che stia sognando me e lei che..._

Istintivamente allontano la testa dal suo corpo, ma improvvisamente il suo braccio mi afferra la nuca e lentamente mi attira verso di lei.

Io sgrano gli occhi. So benissimo cosa sta per succedere, per un attimo l'idea di svegliarla mi passa per l'anticamera del cervello, ma non lo faccio, mi lascio trascinare dal mio cuore.

L'istante dopo le mie labbra si muovono sulle sue, per un bacio esigente quasi disperato. Il suo sapore mi inebria i sensi, scatenando in me emozioni incontenibili. Una lacrima mi riga il volto seguita subito dopo da altre che sfondano le mie barriere.

Le mie mani si spostano sul suo viso prendendolo a coppa. Stringo quel contatto volendolo approfondire.

Mi rendo conto di quanto tutto questo sia sbagliato, ma potrebbe essere l'unica occasione per poter vivere il mio sentimento per lei.

Non ho mai provato nulla di così forte ed intenso. Il mio cuore rischia di esplodermi nel petto. Le accarezzo il labbro superiore con la lingua chiedendo il permesso per approfondire il bacio. Geme di nuovo il mio nome dandomi l’accesso per intrufolarmi nella sua bocca. La nostra simbiosi è fantastica, ci continuiamo ad assaggiare finché non ho più fiato nei polmoni e sono costretta a staccarmi.

La sua agitazione sembra placarsi, almeno in apparenza. Il suo sonno torna regolare. Quasi il mio bacio avesse lenito il suo tormento. Non so come sia possibile, ma Lexa è ancora immersa in un sonno profondo, o almeno sembra esserlo, mentre io invece mi sento bruciare.

Spazzo via le lacrime dal mio viso, in modo distratto, anche se non ne vogliono sapere di smettere la loro discesa. Quello che sto provando in questo momento mi annienta, rendendomi incapace di gestire la cosa. Forse sono pazza, lo so… ma ora più che mai credo di amare Lexa, con ogni fibra del mio essere, come non ho mai amato nessuno in vita mia.

“Sì Lexa, io ti amo… e fa un male assurdo perché so che non ci potrà mai essere un noi… io… non voglio perderti”, sussurro sfiorandole il volto per una dolce carezza.. 

Scuoto la testa cercando di placare lo tsunami di emozioni che mi toglie il fiato. Le sistemo meglio la coperta, per evitare che prenda freddo e dopo un ultimo sguardo corro a rifugiarmi in bagno.

Guardo la mia immagine riflessa e vedo una persona che non riconosco. Che cosa ho fatto? Mi sembra di aver approfittato di lei. Mi faccio letteralmente schifo.

_Complimenti Clarke! Spera soltanto che Lexa non si ricordi nulla, del tuo bacio e della tua confessione… se no, tutti i tuoi sforzi per non rovinare il vostro rapporto, saranno stati inutili._

Ormai che importa, mi sento la persona più ignobile di questo mondo, anche se non mi pento di niente. Infatti, la consapevolezza che quel bacio sia stato il più bello della mia vita mi spezza il cuore a metà, perché la convinzione che tra noi non potrà mai esserci nulla è più forte di ogni cosa.

 

 


	27. Capitolo 26

**  
**

#  CAPITOLO 26

 

[Lexa POV]

Mi ritrovo distesa sul divano. Ho i brividi, ma in realtà mi sento bruciare, non mi ricordo neanche di essermi addormentata.

Quando apro gli occhi vedo Clarke ad un soffio dal mio viso, mi sta accarezzando il guancia con dolcezza. Il suo sorriso mi toglie il fiato. Il suo tocco delicato mi scatena emozioni incontenibili. Il suo sguardo intenso sembra volermi leggere dentro.

_Ma sono sveglia? O è di nuovo un sogno? No, non può essere solo un sogno._

La sua mano scivola sul mio corpo, cominciando ad esplorarlo. La mia pelle si increspa al suo passaggio. Il fiato è sempre più corto. Il mio cuore comincia la sua corsa accelerata e il mio centro si incendia.

Non riesco a trattenere dei gemiti, mentre il mio corpo comincia a agitarsi sotto le sue dita.

Un sorriso soddisfatto compare sul suo meraviglioso viso, ma subito dopo scompare lasciando posto ad un'espressione preoccupata.

_Che cosa ti preoccupa Clarke? Ti prego dimmelo?_

"Clarke... ti prego...", mormoro cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo.

_Perché prima mi stavi accarezzando e sorridevi e adesso hai smesso di colpo? Cos'è che ti preoccupa? Perché non mi tocchi più?_

Non so bene cosa sia tutto questo, se sia realtà o finzione, ma ne ho bisogno.

"Ti prego… Clarke… ho bisogno di te...", le mie parole e il mio tono lamentoso la spaventano di più.

Si allontana dal mio viso, ma io non voglio che se ne vada, non adesso. Senza pensare razionalmente le prendo la nuca con una mano e la trascino lentamente verso di me. C'è sorpresa nei suoi occhi, come se non si aspettasse un gesto simile.

 _Che cavolo stai facendo Lexa? Ti rendi conto che la stai forzando in questo modo, vero?_ Per quanto io voglia negarlo, la mia vocina interna ha ragione. Ho bisogno di Clarke, ma non in questo modo, non così. Per questo motivo allento la presa lasciandole una possibile via di fuga... ma lei non fugge.

Ad un soffio dal suo viso ho un'altra esitazione, ma lei azzera la distanza posando le sue labbra sulle mie. Il bacio è fin da subito esigente, voglioso, ma allo stesso tempo gentile. Assaggio il suo sapore deliziandomi del suo gusto mescolato al mio. Il suo tocco dapprima incerto e delicato, diventa disperato. Il mio corpo è invaso da scintille, faccio fatica a contenere tutte le emozioni che sto provando. Ho il cuore a mille, il fiato corto e un milione di farfalle che mi svolazzano nello stomaco.

Mi afferra il viso tra le mani stringendo di più il contatto tra di noi. La sua lingua mi accarezza il labbro superiore per trovare un varco e cercare la mia. Io gemo lasciandola entrare nella mia bocca. Quando la trova sento le sue carezze gentili, ma determinate, farmi perdere completamente il controllo.  

La nostra complicità, la nostra simbiosi, il nostro completarci l'un l'altra mi sconvolge totalmente. Non ho mai provato una emozione così forte prima d'ora.

Non voglio che finisca, non voglio. Voglio che questo bacio duri per sempre, ma quando sento delle gocce bagnarmi il viso mi rendo conto di quanto questo sia sbagliato. Clarke sta piangendo ed è tutta colpa mia.

In affanno la sento allontanarsi da me e io non faccio niente per trattenerla. Inspiegabilmente il mio corpo si tranquillizza così come il mio respiro, quasi il suo bacio avesse lenito tutto la mia angoscia, ma è solo una finzione, in realtà dentro sto urlando.

Vorrei gridare che sono pazza di lei e che la amo da morire, ma non posso farle questo, non voglio farla soffrire.

In tutto questo, non so ancora se sto dormendo o è solo un brutto incubo quello che sto vivendo. L'idea di dover dire addio alla donna che amo, anche solo in sogno, è spaventosa… ma non ho altra scelta.

Il mio respiro si fa sempre più profondo e la mia mente comincia a spegnersi. Forse è veramente un brutto sogno.

Quando sto per arrendermi all'evidenza che sia tutto frutto della mia immaginazione sento la voce di Clarke, è flebile, rotta dal pianto, ma riesco a sentire ogni sua parola.

“Sì Lexa, io ti amo… e fa un male assurdo perché so che non ci potrà mai essere un noi… io… non voglio perderti”.

Le sue parole mi trafiggono come una lama, mi sembra che sia tutto frutto della mia fantasia. _Lei mi ama, io amo lei… allora? Perché non ci potrà mai essere un noi?_

Le sue dita tremanti mi sfiorano il viso per una carezza che sembra quasi essere un addio. _No Clarke, ti prego, non farlo..._

Sono frastornata, non riesco a capire più nulla. _Ma tutto questo sta accadendo sul serio?_

Un improvviso calore mi copre il corpo rilassando i miei muscoli, poi sento un rumore sordo di una porta chiudersi che mi scuote. Apro gli occhi di scatto. Mi guardo in giro. Sono sdraiata sul divano sotto ad una coperta che mi tiene calda. Istintivamente mi tocco le labbra e quando sfioro la mia guancia sento che è bagnata.

_Allora non stavo sognando... è stato tutto reale._

Scatto a sedere facendo scivolare a terra la coperta. Mi guardo in tono e non vedo Clarke. Giro lo sguardo e vedo la luce sotto la porta del bagno. Probabilmente si è rintanata lì dentro, ma io ho bisogno di parlarle, di sapere cosa succede tra noi. Non posso più aspettare, sto impazzendo.

Mi alzo senza pensarci troppo su e mi dirigo verso quella porta chiusa. Non ho la più idea di cosa dire, o di cosa fare, quando incontrerò il suo sguardo, ma non m’importa. Sono certa che non abbia chiuso a chiave. Non busso, entro e basta.

Sussulta quando mi vede. È appoggiata al lavandino cercando di reggere il peso del suo corpo per evitare di cadere, mentre delle calde lacrime non smettono di bagnarle il viso. Il suo viso è sconvolto, ma per me è bellissima lo stesso.

I nostri sguardi sembrano parlarsi nel silenzio della stanza, potrei perdermi nel suo azzurro e, in tutta franchezza, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto.

Il cuore comincia a battermi all'impazzata, il respiro si fa più affannato, ma questa volta non riusciranno ad impedirmi di parlare. Sospiro profondamente e mi avvicino di qualche passo.

Clarke abbassa lo sguardo, quasi si vergognasse.

"È successo veramente? Non è stato solo un sogno, vero?", sussurro incerta, chiedendole conferma.

Non mi risponde, continua a negare con la testa sbattendo nervosamente le palpebre. Il suo silenzio fa male, molto male.

"Clarke...", riprovo facendo un altro passo verso di lei.

Ancora niente. Si gira a guardarmi e posso vedere paura e dolore nei suoi occhi. Sono arrossati dalle troppe lacrime versate che continuano ancora a scendere.

Mi avvicino ancora prendendole il viso tra le mani. I miei pollici le spazzano via le lacrime, continuando ad accarezzare le sue guance.

"Clarke... è vero quello che mi hai detto? È vero che mi ami? Dimmi che non mi sono immaginata tutto... ti prego, Clarke...", la supplico spaventata dal suo silenzio.

"Lexa... io... non voglio perderti...", mormora con un filo di voce.

"E non mi perderai… ma ho bisogno di risposte Clarke, sto impazzendo…".

"Sì... è tutto vero... il bacio... il fatto di amarti. Io ti amo Lexa… talmente tanto che fa male... ma...".

Per un attimo tocco il cielo con un dito alle sue parole, ma la sua incertezza e soprattutto quel suo _'ma'_ mi spezzano le gambe.

"Ma cosa?", la mia disperazione è palese.

"Ma non potrà mai succedere tra noi...", sospira distogliendo i suoi occhi dai miei.

Si svincola dalla mia presa e si allontana dandomi le spalle.

"Perché? Perché non potrà mai succedere, Clarke? Perché sono una donna?", mi esce di getto, non mi accorgo neanche di quando la mia insinuazione possa essere offensiva per lei.

Si gira di scatto con una luce diversa negli occhi. Il dolore ha lasciato il posto alla rabbia.

"Come puoi anche solo pensare ad una cosa del genere, Lexa? Veramente hai così poca considerazione di me da, credere che il motivo sia quello?", sbotta sfogando tutta la sua delusione.

"No, non penso che sia per quello. Ho aperto la bocca e le ho dato fiato. Lo so qual è il vero motivo, perché è quello che ha bloccato me per tutto questo tempo...".

La sua ira sembra placarsi alle mie parole.

"Hai paura... proprio come me. Clarke, anche io ti amo... talmente tanto che non riesco più a gestirlo...", questa volta sono io a prendere fiato e a distogliere lo sguardo.

Il carico di emozioni che sto provando in questo momento sta diventando veramente immenso da sostenere, ma non voglio arrendermi, non ora.

Sospiro cercando di trovare il coraggio di continuare. _O adesso, o mai più._

"È un po' di tempo che sei il mio pensiero fisso. Quando mi sveglio alla mattina sei la prima persona a cui penso, quando mi addormento alla sera sei l'ultima immagine che vedo nella mia mente prima di chiudere gli occhi. Ti sogno continuamente. A volte ti immagino giocare con Maggie mentre la fai ridere come solo tu sai fare, ma ultimamente i miei sentimenti si sono intensificati, sono diventati più profondi. Senza che io me ne rendessi conto, senza volerlo, mi sei entrata dentro. Sogno il tuo viso, i tuoi sorrisi che illuminano tutto, le tue carezze, i tuoi baci... il tuo corpo...", arrossisco all'ultima parola.

"Anche io ho una paura fottuta di perderti, sei la mia migliore amica, fai parte della mia famiglia, senza di te e Aiden mi sentirei persa... ma io ho bisogno di amarti in un modo completamente diverso da quello che mi è bastato finora... Clarke, tu mi completi, non ho mai provato un sentimento così forte ed intenso per nessun altro in vita mia...".

I miei occhi si inumidiscono e qualche lacrima riga il mio volto. Alzo lo sguardo non appena sento i singhiozzi provenire da Clarke.

Senza pensarci annullo la distanza tra di noi e l'abbraccio stretta. Lei spinge il viso contro la mia spalla liberando tutte le lacrime rimaste, aggrappandosi alla mia schiena con disperazione. La sento stringersi con forza a me, quasi avesse paura che io potessi scomparire da un momento all'altro. _Ma io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, Clarke? Il mio posto è qui, accanto a te, ora più che mai._

Rimaniamo in quel bagno, abbracciate, fino a che tutte e due non esauriamo le lacrime. I dubbi sono ancora presenti nella mia mente, ma ora siamo troppo stanche per continuare a parlarne. Entrambe siamo provate da quel uragano di emozioni che ci ha colto all’improvviso. Così di comune accordo decidiamo di andare a riposare. Ci infiliamo sotto le coperte. Io non la lascio un attimo, continuo a tenerla stretta fino a che non cadiamo in un sonno profondo, questa volta senza incubi.

 

 


	28. Capitolo 27

#  CAPITOLO 27

 

[Clarke POV]

Mi sento senza forze. Le mie mani, posate sul lavandino, reggono a fatica il mio peso. Le lacrime non vogliono smettere di scendere.

Il guaio in cui mi sono cacciata è più grande di quello che pensassi.

Non avrei mai dovuto avvicinarmi così tanto a lei. Lexa è una mia amica, la migliore e così doveva rimanere. Invece, con il passare del tempo non mi sono accorta che il mio sentimento nei suoi confronti è aumentato, è diventato talmente profondo che mi tocca l'anima.

_Dannazione! Ma che cosa c'è che non va in me, eh?_

Non avrei dovuto baciarla, no avrei mai dovuto testare le sue labbra, adesso non riesco più a pensare ad altro. Quel bacio è stato il più bello della mia vita, mi ha fatto provare emozioni così intense che non sapevo neanche esistessero. _Cazzo! Non doveva andare così! Non dovevo innamorarmi di lei, ma ormai è successo._

Lei ora è tutta la mia vita, tutto ciò che voglio... ma non posso assecondare i miei sentimenti, non posso. Non voglio perderla e finirebbe sicuramene così. La consapevolezza che lei provi lo stesso sentimento nei miei confronti mi fa ancora più male… ma non posso cedere. Mi sento in colpa per aver approfittato di lei, in un momento di incoscienza, mi sento in colpa di non averle mai detto del suo cuore. Ora quella bugia comincia ad essere troppo pesante da sostenere ed io mi sento schiacciare.

La mia unica speranza per riuscire ad andare avanti è che Lexa non si ricordi nulla di quello che è appena successo, in questo modo potrei far finta di niente, potrei rinchiudere tutto nel cassetto più nascosto della mia anima e voltare pagina.

 _Clarke sono delle gran belle parole, ma ci credi veramente? Perché a me sembrano un bel mucchio di cazzate. Tu ami Lexa e, con tutta probabilità, lei ama te… e questo mia cara è un dato di fatto. Ora sei liberissima di fare quello che vuoi, seppellire i tuoi sentimenti e fingere che non sia successo niente, ma se fossi in te… ok, ho usato le parole sbagliate… in realtà io sono la tua coscienza e sono te in un modo spirituale... comunque, dicevo che se fossi in te - cosa che sono -  andrei subito di là, la sveglierei e poi la bacerei con tutta la passione che ho dentro… e poi…_ e poi cosa?

Non voglio credere che sto assecondando questa pazzia!

 _E poi le direi tutto, se Lexa come credo è persa di te non se ne andrà!_ Come al solito tu la fai facile. Quando saprà tutto non mi vorrà più vedere.

_Clarke, da quando in qua sei diventata così codarda? Sei sempre stata forte, hai sempre lottato per quello che volevi, e adesso che fai? Ti arrendi senza neanche lottare. Mi rifiuto di crederci, questa non sei tu._

Infatti, questa non sono io. Alzo lo sguardo allo specchio e vedo una persona che non riconosco. Continuo a versare lacrime, non riesco a smettere di piangere. Sbatto i pugni sul ripiano del lavandino, cercando in qualche modo di alleviare questo senso di sofferenza, mista a rabbia verso me stessa, che mi sta logorando.

Sono talmente assorta a duellare con il mio io interiore che, quando sento la porta del bagno aprirsi, sussulto. Incrocio lo sguardo di Lexa e altre calde lacrime mi bagnano il volto. Mi sento sempre più in colpa, non avrei mai dovuto cedere ai miei sentimenti, ma con il senno di poi è tutto più semplice.

Continuiamo a fissarci come se i nostri occhi volessero parlarsi, leggo confusione nei suoi occhi, sembra che mille dubbi la stiano tormentando, ma io non sono da meno.

Nei nostri primi incontri la prerogativa di Lexa era quella di fuggire da me, una volta tanto piacerebbe a me poter scappar via da lei. Mi rendo conto che non sia una soluzione, si tratterebbe solo di rimandare l'invitabile, ma adesso non so se riuscirei ad affrontare un simile confronto con lei.

So per certo che sa del bacio e che ha sentito quello che le ho detto, glielo leggo in faccia.

Quando si avvicina di qualche passo il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto, tutto questo mi toglie il fiato, sono in affanno. Un improvviso senso di vergogna si impossessa di me, distolgo lo sguardo sentendomi sempre più in colpa. La consapevolezza di aver rovinato tutto diventa sempre più una certezza.

"È successo veramente? Non è stato solo un sogno, vero?", spezza il silenzio timidamente.

Le sue parole sono appena udibili, ma al mio cervello arrivano forti e chiare. Sarebbe facile negare tutto, mentirle su tutto quanto, ma non sarebbe giusto. Sono mesi che le sto mentendo, avrei dovuto dirle del suo cuore sin dall'inizio, ma ho avuto paura di perderla, proprio come sta succedendo ora. No, non le mentirò.

Continuo a rimuginare senza risponderle. Continuo a scuotere la testa e a sbattere le palpebre nervosamente, come se per magia potessi tornare indietro nel tempo e sistemare le cose.

"Clarke...", mi richiama facendo un altro passo verso di me.

Dalla mia bocca non esce nulla. Sono bloccata. Non riesco a smettere di piangere, i miei occhi cominciano a bruciare. Il dolore e la paura stanno prendendo il sopravvento.

Mi giro verso Lexa e mi sento sempre più inerme. Mi prende il viso tra le mani asciugandomi le lacrime. Il suo tocco è dolce, comprensivo, ma io non mi merito tutto questo. Le sue carezze mi fanno tremare.

"Clarke... è vero quello che mi hai detto? È vero che mi ami? Dimmi che non mi sono immaginata tutto... ti prego, Clarke...", mi supplica.

Nei suoi occhi leggo ansia. Il mio silenzio non sta aiutando.

"Lexa... io... non voglio perderti...", il mio tono è flebile, quasi impercettibile.

"E non mi perderai… ma ho bisogno di risposte Clarke, sto impazzendo…", replica con un tono disperato.

_Clarke la stai facendo soffrire più del dovuto. Smettila di fare la codarda e parla. Ormai non puoi fare altro che ammettere quello che senti per lei. Lexa non è stupida, ha solo bisogno di sentirselo dire._

"Sì... è tutto vero... il bacio... il fatto di amarti. Io ti amo Lexa… talmente tanto che fa male... ma...", ammetto cercando di non balbettare, ma il fiato mi muore in gola e non riesco a finire la frase.

"Ma cosa?".

"Ma non potrà mai succedere tra noi...", sospiro mettendo fine ad ogni sua speranza.

Mi sento sempre più uno schifo, la sto facendo soffrire glielo leggo negli occhi. _Perdonami Lexa, non avrei mai voluto farti del male._

Distolgo lo sguardo svincolandomi dal sua presa, ho bisogno di più spazio. Mi allontano dandole le spalle. Cerco di regolarizzare il respiro e i battiti del cuore, ma è un'impresa titanica.

"Perché? Perché non potrà mai succedere, Clarke? Perché sono una donna?", la sento alzare la voce.

_No, non è possibile che pensi questo di me?! Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso._

Mi volto di scatto puntandole contro il dito, è la rabbia mista ad una forte delusione che guidano le mie parole.

"Come puoi anche solo pensare ad una cosa del genere, Lexa? Veramente hai così poca considerazione di me, da credere che il motivo sia quello?".

"No, non penso che sia per quello. Ho aperto la bocca e le ho dato fiato. Lo so qual è il vero motivo, perché è quello che ha bloccato me per tutto questo tempo...", ribatte senza indugio attenuando la mia collera.

"Hai paura... proprio come me. Clarke, anche io ti amo... talmente tanto che non riesco più a gestirlo...", non c'è incertezza nella sua voce e questo mi fa tremare.

Le sue parole arrivano dritte al cuore, che per un attimo perde un battito.

Sospira distogliendo il suo verde dal mio azzurro. Il suo conflitto interno non deve essere così diverso dal mio.

"È un po' di tempo che sei il mio pensiero fisso. Quando mi sveglio alla mattina sei la prima persona a cui penso, quando mi addormento alla sera sei l'ultima immagine che vedo nella mia mente prima di chiudere gli occhi. Ti sogno continuamente. A volte ti immagino giocare con Maggie mentre la fai ridere come solo tu sai fare, ma ultimamente i miei sentimenti si sono intensificati, sono diventati più profondi. Senza che io me ne rendessi conto, senza volerlo, mi sei entrata dentro. Sogno il tuo viso, i tuoi sorrisi che illuminano tutto, le tue carezze, i tuoi baci... il tuo corpo...", arrossisce mentre dice l'ultima frase.

La sua dolcezza è veramente disarmante, vorrei azzerare la distanza tra di noi e trovare conforto tra le sue braccia, ma non ne ho il coraggio.

"Anche io ho una paura fottuta di perderti, sei la mia migliore amica, fai parte della mia famiglia, senza di te e Aiden mi sentirei persa... ma io ho bisogno di amarti in un modo completamente diverso da quello che mi è bastato finora... Clarke, tu mi completi, non ho mai provato un sentimento così forte ed intenso per nessun altro in vita mia...".

Ancora una volta mi trafigge con le sue parole, mi sento sopraffare da tutti questi sentimenti, mi sconvolge il fatto che Lexa ami me, in un modo così completo ed assoluto. Mi ha aperto il suo cuore così in profondità, che se mi allungo potrei sfiorarle l’anima. Ed io rimango qui, schiacciata da questo sentimento che mi opprime il petto e che scalpita per poter uscire, ma niente, rimane lì, fermo, inerme. Non riesco a dire nulla, l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è piangere fino ad arrivare ai singhiozzi.

 _Complimenti Clarke... ben fatto_.

Quando i nostri sguardi ricolmi di lacrime si incontrano è la fine. Il mio corpo non riesce a muoversi, ma Lexa corre ad abbracciarmi. Mi stringo in un modo disperato a lei, versando tutto le lacrime che ancora mi rimangono. Le mie mani si stringono con più forza dietro la sua schiena, come se avessi paura che, da un momento all'altro, lei potesse scomparire come per magia.

Non voglio perderla, voglio amarla come si merita e voglio essere amata da lei. Lei mi fa sentire viva e non mi importa di niente altro.

Lo so che il segreto che mi sono tenuta dentro ci dividerà, presto o tardi… avrei dovuto dirle tutto sin dall’inizio, ma non ce l’ho fatta. Il nostro rapporto si è solidificato di giorno in giorno e non ho voluto rovinare quello che si stava creando tra noi. Ora è tardi. Appena glielo dirò mi odierà. O peggio mi rinfaccerà che la amo solo per il cuore che ora batte nel suo petto. Non potrei sopportare una accusa del genere. Io amo lei, non per il cuore di Finn, ma per la persona che è lei e per la persona che divento io quando sono con lei.

Rimaniamo strette in quel abbraccio per un tempo che mi sembra infinito. Esaurite le lacrime mi sento spossata, provata, lo scossone emotivo appena vissuto mi ha letteralmente stremato.

Ci guardiamo in faccia e senza neanche fiatare usciamo dal bagno e ci infiliamo sotto le coperte. Lexa non mi lascia un attimo, mi stringe forte a lei, io mi abbondono tra le sue braccia e dopo poco mi addormento.

 

 


	29. Capitolo 28

#  CAPITOLO 28

 

[Clarke POV]

Un spiraglio di luce si insinua nella stanza disturbando il mio sonno. I miei occhi cominciano ad aprirsi, ma vengo subito abbagliata da un raggio di sole che, irritante, vuole svegliarmi. Sbatto le palpebre più volte, cercando di abituarmi all’estrema luminosità che mi ha colpito il viso.

 _'Ma perché diavolo non abbiamo tirato le tende ieri sera?'_ , penso tra me e me. La risposta non tarda ad arrivare… sia io che Lexa avevamo altro a cui pensare.

Provo a muovermi, quando realizzo di essere ancora tra le sue braccia. Nonostante stia dormendo ancora profondamente, mi stringe forte a se. Io non sono da meno. Il mio viso è posato sul suo petto mentre il mio braccio è saldo sul suo fianco.

Nel silenzio della stanza sento i battiti del suo cuore, è intenso e regolare, istintivamente la mia presa si fa leggermente più forte.

Per un attimo penso a Finn e al suo gesto. Se non fosse stato per lui io non avrei mai avuto l'occasione di incontrare Lexa, non avrei avuto modo di conoscerla e di scoprire che donna speciale fosse, ma soprattutto non avrei mai potuto innamorarmi di lei, così totalmente da sembrare quasi folle. L'ironia della sorte è strana… in questo momento sono grata del sacrificio di Finn, ho sofferto tanto per la sua scomparsa, ma non avevo realizzato cosa il destino avesse in serbo per me.

Tra le mille cavolate che mia mamma è solita dirmi, una mi è sempre rimasta impressa: "quando si chiude una porta è perché si apre un portone".

È forse è quello che mi sta succedendo. Mi trovo qui, davanti a questo portone, indecisa se varcare o meno la soglia. Ho paura di lasciarmi andare, ho paura di soffrire ancora, ma soprattutto ho paura di far soffrire lei, non se lo merita.

Le immagini di quello che è successo solo poche ore fa mi  tornano in mente come se fosse un film. Le sue parole si ripetono in loop nel mia testa, riesco a percepire il suo trasporto, il suo coinvolgimento, il suo profondo amore per me.

_'... io ho bisogno di amarti in un modo completamente diverso da quello che mi è bastato finora... Clarke tu mi completi, non ho mai provato un sentimento così forte ed intenso per nessun altro...'._

Lexa mi ama, con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Ed io amo lei così profondamente che mi spaventa. Non avrei mai creduto di essere capace di amare in questo modo, così totalmente, così follemente, così profondamente, da riuscire a toccarle l'anima.

Alzo leggermente la testa e mi ritrovo a fissare la cicatrice quasi impercettibile sul suo petto. L'accarezzo con un dito cercando di essere più delicata possibile per non svegliarla.

"Sono passati quasi quattro anni da quel giorno, ne sono successe di cose… siamo cambiate così tanto...", sussurro con un filo di voce.

I miei occhi seguono la mia mano che si sposta sulla sua guancia. Mi soffermo a guardarla. La sua espressione sembra così tranquilla, serena, priva di dubbi. In un certo senso la invidio. Io sto affogando nelle mie incertezze. Mi ritrovo ancora sulla soglia di quel portone confusa, timorosa di prendere la scelta sbagliata.

_Clarke, se oltrepassi quella porta non potrai più tornare indietro..._

È questo che mi spaventa: l’idea di perdere la mia migliore amica, diventata ormai la mia famiglia, per sempre.

Le mie dita continuano a tracciare il contorno del suo bellissimo viso. Le sposto dei capelli ribelli dalla fronte e il cuore comincia a battermi come un tamburo impazzito.

La sua bellezza mi sconvolge, ma è la sua bontà d'animo ad avermi conquistato. Potrà sembrare dura all'apparenza, ma Lexa è la persona più dolce che io abbia mai conosciuto. Amo il suo sorriso, amo il suo sguardo che si perde nel mio sconvolgendomi tutte le volte, amo il modo in cui mi sfiora, amo il suo viso da cucciolo quando cerca di farla franca per qualcosa, amo quando è seria e preoccupata, amo come si prende cura di tutti, tranne che di se stessa, amo il suo modo di amare Maggie e amo il modo in cui mi ama.

_Clarke andiamo... hai bisogno di qualche altra ragione per varcare quella soglia? Dai, buttati, è la scelta più giusta. Hai bisogno di lei, del suo amore, torna a vivere in modo completo. Tu la completi e lei completa te._

Ascolto i miei sproloqui mentali come un’insana di mente, ammettendo finalmente che i miei timori stanno pregiudicando la mia felicità.

"Io voglio te Lexa, voglio amarti, voglio vivere questa felicità quasi illegale. Forse è uno sbaglio... ma tu ne vali la pena... e io sono stanca di aver paura", la mia voce è esile, sommessa, quasi incerta, ciò nonostante ogni singola parola è sentita e non mi spaventa più ammettere quello che provo per lei.

"Voglio provare Lexa...", sospiro ad un soffio dal suo viso.

Senza esitare ulteriormente sfioro le sue labbra con le mie. Il mio tocco è incerto, aspetto che Lexa reagisca al mio bacio. Le sue braccia fanno più pressione attorno al mio corpo, segno che si sta svegliando. La sua bocca comincia a muoversi sulla mia in modo perfetto, mi scappa un sorriso mentre continuo ad accarezzare le sue labbra morbide con le mie. Il bacio è dolce, di una tenerezza unica, non c'è foga, irruenza, c'è solo voglia di coccole.

Prendo il suo labbro inferiore tre le mie assaporando il suo sapore, la sua lingua ne approfitta per insinuarsi nella mia bocca e trovare la mia. Quando cominciano ad accarezzarsi l'un l'altra mi sembra di impazzire, il cuore mi batte forte e il mio corpo viene invaso da dei brividi incontrollati. Quanto vorrei che questo bacio durasse in interno, ma il mio bisogno di respirare si fa pressante e così sono costretta a staccarmi dalla sua meravigliosa bocca.

"Buongiorno...", sussurro rubandole un altro bacio.

"Buongiorno Clarke...", replica con voce impastata e ancora gli occhi chiusi.

Le accarezzo il volto e l'istante dopo mi perdo nel suo  bellissimo verde. I suoi occhi rimbalzano frenetici nei miei. Sembra stia cercando di capire cosa le sia sfuggito.

Perdo un battito per l'intensità con cui mi sta fissando.

Sospiro cercando nelle mia mente le parole giuste per dirle ciò che sento.

"Ehi... lo so che ieri notte non sono riuscita a risponderti... ma vorrei farlo ora...".

Per un momento, la sua stretta sui miei fianchi si allenta, probabilmente confusa dalle mie parole.

Mi appoggio su un gomito mentre con l'altra mano continuo ad accarezzare il suo viso.

"Ecco... io... io… oh cavolo, nella mia mente sembrava tutto più semplice...", impreco della mia goffaggine.

Sospiro cercando di prendere coraggio.

"Ti amo Lexa... ti amo... e... voglio provarci. Sono stanca di aver paura di essere felice... insieme a te sono felice, TU mi rendi felice e non voglio più rinunciarci. Fino ad ora non mi ero resa conto di vivere solo a metà, ma poi, con il passare del tempo, ti sei intrufolata nel mio cuore, scavando così in profondità fino a toccarmi l'anima. Ho ancora paura di perderti, ma mi spaventa di più il fatto di non poterti amare e di non essere amata da te...", confesso tutto di un fiato per paura di balbettare.

Il suo sguardo è ancora fisso sul mio, ma io non riesco più a sostenerlo così lo distolgo. Un velo di imbarazzo mi imporpora le guance. Aspetto di sentire la voce, ma un silenzio assordante mi frantuma il cervello.

La sua mano mi sfiora il mento e con una dolce carezza mi obbliga a guardarla. Le sue labbra si arricciano all'insù per un sorriso che mi illumina. I suoi occhi brillano di una luce che non avevo mai notato.

"Dici sul serio Clarke?", la sua domanda è più una affermazione.

Annuisco non riuscendo più a trattenere la gioia che sto provando. Mi butto su di lei e la stringo in un abbraccio, la mia stretta è quasi asfissiante, ma non mi importa.

"Ti amo Clarke...", sussurra al mio orecchio.

"Anche io Lexa...", mormoro di rimando.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sto ancora dormendo o almeno penso che sia così, forse mi sto svegliando - ultimamente ho dei grossi problemi a distinguere tra sogno e realtà - nonostante ciò percepisco un timido tocco sfiorarmi la cicatrice in mezzo al petto, è talmente delicato che forse mi sto immaginando tutto.

Poi però sento la voce di Clarke, anche se in lontananza, il suo tono è poco più di un sussurro.

_"Sono passati quasi quattro anni da quel giorno, ne sono successe di cose… siamo cambiate così tanto..."._

È incredibile come il tempo sia passato. Ha ragione lei sono passati quasi quattro anni dal trapianto e da allora sono successe un sacco di cose. La più importante però, è che tu, Clarke, sia entrata a far parte della mia vita.

Sento le carezze spostarsi sul mio viso. Tracciare ogni parte di esso. Il suo tocco è talmente gentile che mi rilassa completamente. Gioca con i miei capelli diventati ribelli per la notte. La voglia di svegliarmi è tanta, ma sono talmente in pace con me stessa che non so se ci riesco. Provo a sforzarmi, ma il mio tentativo viene bloccato dalla sua voce esile.

_"Io voglio te Lexa, voglio amarti, voglio vivere questa  felicità quasi illegale. Forse è uno sbaglio... ma tu ne vali la pena... e io sono stanca di aver paura"._

Clarke, non è un sogno vero? Dimmi che è quello che vuoi veramente…

 _"Voglio provare Lexa..."_ , mi risponde come se avesse sentito la mia domanda silenziosa.

Quando sento le sue labbra sulle mie ho la conferma che tutto questo sia reale. Istintivamente la stringo di più contro il mio corpo, cominciando a rispondere al bacio. Il suo sapore è inebriate, mille scintille mi attraversano il corpo, per non parlare del groviglio di farfalle che svolazzano nel mio stomaco. La sento sorridere mentre la mia bocca si muove sulla sua. Le sue labbra sono talmente dolci e succose che mi fanno impazzire. Credo proprio che stiano diventando vitali per me. Lei è vitale per me.

Mi succhia il labbro inferiore, accelerando notevolmente i battiti del mio cuore. Io ne approfitto subito per approfondire il bacio. Voglio di più, così mi intrufolo nella sua bocca e comincio ad accarezzare la sua lingua con la mia. I brividi che ne conseguono mi mandano fuori di testa. Vorrei davvero che il nostro bacio durasse per sempre, ma il mio bisogno di ossigeno purtroppo non asseconda il mio volere.

"Buongiorno...", mormora sfiorandomi di nuovo le labbra.

"Buongiorno Clarke...", borbotto ad occhi chiusi.

Quando la sento accarezzarmi il volto apro gli occhi perdendomi nel suo meraviglioso sguardo. Mi sembra quasi di affogare in quell'oceano. Cerco di capire se le parole che ho sentito nel mio dormiveglia fossero reali o solo frutto della mia fantasia. Vorrei chiederglielo, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola. Così mi limito a fissarla intensamente,  come se potessi in qualche modo leggere dentro di lei.

"Ehi... lo so che ieri notte non sono riuscita a risponderti... ma vorrei farlo ora...", sospira cercando le parole più adatte.

Allento il mio abbraccio, quasi avessi paura di quello che potrebbe dirmi. In effetti è vero: ho paura.

Si appoggia su un gomito non perdendo il contatto con i miei occhi. La sua mano continua ad accarezzarmi il viso ed io subito mi rilasso.

"Ecco... io... io… oh cavolo, nella mia mente sembrava tutto più semplice...", incurvo leggermente le labbra quando impreca contro se stessa.

"Ti amo Lexa... ti amo... e... voglio provarci. Sono stanca di aver paura di essere felice... insieme a te sono felice, TU mi rendi felice e non voglio più rinunciarci. Fino ad ora non mi ero resa conto di vivere solo a metà, ma poi, con il passare del tempo, ti sei intrufolata nel mio cuore, scavando così in profondità fino a toccarmi l'anima. Ho ancora paura di perderti, ma mi spaventa di più il fatto di non poterti amare e di non essere amata da te...".

Le sue parole mi trapassano il cervello arrivandomi dritte al cuore. Ci metto un po' per realizzare il loro significato. _Clarke mi ama e vuole darci una possibilità... oddio, sono talmente felice che potrei esplodere._ Il mio cuore galoppa incontrollato e la mia mente non riesce a trovare le parole più adatte per risponderle. Così rimango, lì, imbambolata come un pesce lesso a fissarla.

Lei distoglie lo sguardo, l'imbarazzo le colora le guance ed io credo che sia la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mai.

Delicatamente le prendo il mento e con una carezza riporto i suoi occhi nei miei. Le sorrido dimostrandole tutta la mia felicità in questo momento.

"Dici sul serio Clarke?", la mia sembra più una affermazione che una domanda, forse per sottolineare la mia incredulità in tutto questo.

Annuisce buttandosi sopra di me stringendomi in un abbraccio quasi soffocante.

"Ti amo Clarke...", il mio tono è poco più di un sussurro.

"Anche io Lexa...".

Non so come andrà a finire tra di noi, ma so che amo Clarke come non ho mai amato nessuno e non voglio più perdere tempo per paura. Voglio vivere questo nostro amore.

 


	30. Capitolo 29

#  CAPITOLO 29

 

[Lexa POV]

Nessuna delle due avrebbe voluto alzarsi da quel letto, ma quando la sveglia del mio telefono ha cominciato a suonare abbiamo dovuto farlo. Anche se, in tutta franchezza, avrei preferito starmene ancora lì, distesa con lei, godendomi il suo abbraccio ed i suoi baci, ma ovviamente questo non è stato possibile. Abbiamo una sfilata da organizzare e pochissimo tempo.

In poco più di due ore riusciamo a vestirci, fare colazione ed ad  arrivare al Palace.

Come il giorno precedente siamo costrette a separarci. Arrivate al momento di salutarci, un velo di imbarazzo aleggia tra di noi, contornato da un sorriso quasi isterico.

"Buona giornata Clarke...", le dico sfiorandole la guancia con le labbra.

La sua pelle si increspa sotto le mie labbra ed il mio sorriso si allarga.

"Grazie, buona giornata anche a te, Lexa", fa qualche passo per andarsene, ma poi ritorna sui suoi passi.

"Lexa... ti va di pranzare insieme?", mi domanda incerta.

"Griffin, mi stai forse chiedendo un appuntamento?", la provoco alzando un sopracciglio.

"Può essere Woods, ma in quel caso avrei optato per una cena, non trovi?", ribatte accettando la mia provocazione.

"E se rilanciassi?".

"Che cosa hai in mente, Woods?".

"Beh, potremmo pranzare qui, magari in giardino...  che ne diresti di un pranzo al sacco con dei cheese burger che adori tanto? E poi...",  lascio la frase in sospeso per stuzzicarla.

"E poi?", mi sprona a continuare.

"E poi potrei invitarti ad una cena romantica a lume di candela stasera", il mio tono eccede un po' troppo nel malizioso, spero solo di non aver affrettato le cose.

Sgrana leggermente gli occhi, sorpresa dalla mia proposta. Quando la vedo deglutire mi rendo conto di aver esagerato, ma poi il suo sorriso mi illumina.

"Room service?", propone.

Annuisco, sorridendole a mia volta.

L'istante dopo mi sta salutando con la mano mentre si allontana da me.

Sorrido come non mi capitava da tempo mentre mi dirigo verso la sala meeting. _Grazie di esistere, Clarke._

 

///

 

Alla fine tra un incontro e l’altro non riusciamo a pranzare insieme. In tutta la giornata riesco solo a sentirla per telefono - manco fossimo a chilometri di distanza - e a sincerarmi che abbia mangiato ad un orario decente.

Quando mi rituffo nel lavoro le ore passano troppo veloci. Sistemate le ultime cose guardo l'orologio e mi accorgo che sono ormai le cinque del pomeriggio.

Controllo la lista degli impegni per oggi sul portatile e non posso non gioire nel constatare che sono finiti.

Mi lascio ricadere sulla sedia prima di rivolgermi al direttore della struttura.

"Direttore Jaha, per oggi credo che il lavoro sia concluso, è inutile far perdere dell'altro tempo al suo staff. Sono decisamente soddisfatta di tutto quello che abbiamo fatto finora ".

"La ringrazio signora Woods", replica con cortesia.

"In tutta franchezza, non credevo di riuscir ad organizzare tutto. Domani i montatori dovrebbero finire la passarella e l'impianto luci e, a questo proposito, non penso ci sia bisogno della nostra supervisione… quindi, credo che ci occuperemo della sartoria direttamente dal nostro albergo, sempre se per lei può andar bene…".

"Certo, come desidera signora Woods. Stia tranquilla l'avviserò se dovessero sorgere dei problemi", puntualizza con la sua solita eleganza.

"La ringrazio moltissimo".

"Si immagini, è mio dovere. Visto l'ora posso permettermi di offrirle un drink?".

"La ringrazio è molto gentile da parte sua. Ho giusto la gola secca e dovrei fare anche una telefonata", accetto di buon grado la sua offerta.

"Ma la prego mi segua", dice facendomi strada.

Mi accompagna nel patio e poco dopo sto già sorseggiando il mio mojito, rigorosamente analcolico. Avrei gradito quello alcolico, ma per il mio cuore è meglio evitare, e poi ho già sgarrato ieri.

Afferro il cellulare e fisso il display. Dovrei sentire Anya per aggiornarla, ma il timore di un suo interrogatorio mi fa sospirare pesatamente.

_Dai Lex, non puoi fare altrimenti!_

Ascolto la mia coscienza, che per una volta ha detto una cosa sensata, e faccio partire la chiamata.

_"Ehi Lex... sei in ritardo! Aspettavo una tua chiamata questa mattina..."._

"Ciao anche a te Anya… beh, a mia difesa, ti posso assicurare che non ho avuto un attimo".

_"Uhm... come ti capisco, essere innamorati di qualcuno ti assorbe completamente e non ti dà il tempo di fare altro..."._

"Anya, ma che dici?", la rimprovero diventando rossa come un peperone.

 _"Semplicemente, che non credo minimamente alla scusa che mi stai rifilando. Ora, Capo, vuota il sacco! Se non parto con l'interrogatorio Forrest",_ ecco appunto!

La mia mano si schianta sulla mia fronte, come fare disperato.

"Ma cosa ho fatto di male?", sussurro più a me stessa che a lei.

"Ti dirò tutto… solo quando tu mi dirai quello che è successo al photoshoot!".

Anya se è la guerra quella che vuoi, hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti.

"E non chiamarmi capo!", le riprendo per l'ennesima volta.

La sento sghignazzare al telefono e non posso fare a meno di ridere anche io.

"Anya, tornando serie, ho bisogno che mi organizzi il viaggio per Octavia. Dopodomani abbiamo bisogno di lei. In sei abbiamo già fatto una sfilata, ma ti ricordi che casino è stato?".

_"Cavolo se mi ricordo, un vero inferno. Comunque mi sa che dovrai ripetere il miracolo Lex. Octavia stamattina mi ha chiamato, si è presa l'influenza… e per quel che riguarda Nylah, non si può muovere, sta sostituendo O in tutto per tutto…"._

"Cazzo! Questa non ci voleva...", impreco cercando una soluzione.

Nessuna delle due fiata per qualche secondo.

 _"Io avrei un'idea...",_ dice Anya.

"Sono tutta orecchi", la invito a continuare.

_"E se chiedessi a Clarke?"._

"Di fare che?", le chiedo non capendo dove volesse arrivare.

_"Non lo so, fammi pensare… ah sì, ecco, di farti le lasagne fatte in casa per cena..."._

"Eh?".

_"Cazzo Lex, ma ci sei o ci fai? Di farti da modella! Ti devo fare un disegnino?"._

"Anya, ma sei scema? Clarke, mi deve aiutare nel backstage, la preparazione degli abiti e quant'altro".

 _"Come se non l'avessi già fatto da sola centinaia di volte...",_ continua a perorare la sua tesi.

"An, non accetterà mai…”, obietto ripensandoci subito.

_“Sono sicura che per te si butterebbe anche nel fuoco..."._

"Forse, però, potresti aver ragione. Magari… potrei provare...", le parole mi sfuggono.

 _"’Forse, però, potresti aver ragione. Magari, potrei provare’? Mi aspettavo un NO secco. Scordatelo Anya e menate varie... non so perché, ma credo mi stia sfuggendo qualcosina",_ cantilena Anya.

"Penso che tu abbia ragione... ma...".

_"Ma cosa? Lex tu mi vuoi uccidere, confessa! Cosa diavolo è successo tra te e Clarke?"._

"Se stai un po' zitta… stavo giusto per dirti che non ne voglio parlare. Non adesso. Ti basti sapere che stasera, per cena, abbiamo un appuntamento...".

 _"Vedo che ci siamo date da fare, eh? Comunque Lex, sappi che ti odio, lo sai che sono curiosa e tu ti diverti a lasciarmi in sospeso..."_ , piagnucola come una bambina capricciosa.

"Oh Gesù, Anya, ti rendi conto che sei peggio di Maggie, vero? Neanche lei fa tante storie quando le dico di no".

 _"Ma tu non mi hai detto di no, non mi hai detto niente!"_ , puntualizza con una nota polemica.

"Ok, ci siamo baciate… sei contenta adesso!", sbotto frustrata.

 _"Wow... ce l'abbiamo fatto sorella, batti cinque!"_ , esclama fin troppo entusiasta.

Non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie.

"Anya, ma sei ubriaca, drogata o cosa? È ancora presto per questo...".

 _"Ehi, ma per chi mi hai preso? Comunque non sono ne bresca ne fatta... sono solo felice per te... e Clarke ovviamente"_ , il suo tono è incerto così decido di approfondire.

"Non la bevo An, sputa il rospo!".

_"Cazzo, ma da quando sei così assillante?"._

"Senti chi parla!", la rimbecco.

 _"Ok, mi arrendo... è che... mi sono innamorata...",_ sussurra con un filo di voce le ultime parole, come se si vergognasse.

Oh, questa poi… Anya timida, ma quando mai?!

"Senti, senti... dimmi qualcosa che non so", canzono prendendola un po’ in giro, divertendomi io questa volta.

_"Ok, sono andata a letto con Rae"._

Eh? Non ci credo... ho capito bene?

 _"Lex, ci sei ancora o sei svenuta?"_ , il mio silenzio la preoccupa.

"Ci sono, ci sono, stavo cercando solo di accusare il colpo... An sono contenta per voi... e lasciamelo dire… era ora".

_"Anche io sono contenta, ma non vorrei illudermi troppo. Sai la nostra pazza fotografa è uno spirito libero... e, come dire, non vorrei soffrire questa volta..."._

"Quanto ti capisco An... comunque da come ti guarda è completamente persa...".

_"Beh nessuno resiste al mio fascino... modestamente..."._

Scoppio a ridere della sua sconfinata sicurezza e l'istante dopo lei fa lo stesso.

"Adesso devo andare An, ci sentiamo presto...".

 _"Ok. E… mi raccomando Lex, non combinare casini..."_.

"Ma quando mai...".

Chiudo la chiamata e mi ritrovo a ridere ripensando alla conversazione appena avuta con quella pazza di Anya. Sono veramente felice per loro e spero che duri, non ho mai visto la mia amica così persa per qualcuno.

Sospiro ritornando a focalizzarmi sulla ragione della mia vera gioia: Clarke.

Penso alla nostra serata e a come procederanno le cose fra di noi.

Poi mi vengono in mente le parole di Anya: _'Sono sicura che per te si butterebbe anche nel fuoco...'._

Forse ha ragione lei. Stamattina, le parole di Clarke mi hanno tolto il fiato… la sua sincerità e il suo trasporto mi hanno trafitto il cuore.

È vero ho ancora paura di soffrire, ma più il tempo passa più sono sicura di voler vivere questo amore e, succeda quello che succeda, io non voglio più tirarmi indietro.

  



	31. Capitolo 30

#  CAPITOLO 30

 

[Clarke POV]

Non avrei mai voluto smettere di baciarla, non avrei mai voluto smettere di abbracciarla. Avrei voluto rimanere ancora lì, in quel letto, con lei, per godermi appieno le sue coccole, le sue carezze, i suoi baci - diventati ormai vitali per me - escludendo tutto e tutti, come se esistessimo solo noi due al mondo. Però, ogni mia speranza si è frantumata, quando ho sentito il suono fastidioso della sveglia.

Controvoglia ci siamo alzate e preparate, abbiamo fatto colazione e per tutto il tempo non ho mai smesso di sorridere. Ebbene sì, nonostante le problematiche che dovremmo affrontare, sono felice e non mi vergogno di ammetterlo. L'effetto Lexa – come lo chiamo io - è un tocca sana per me e mi piace da morire la gioia e l'euforia che mi fa provare. Per tutto il resto ci sarà tempo. Ora voglio vivere il momento.

Non ci mettiamo molto a raggiungere il Palace e l'idea di dovermi separare da lei, mi metto tristezza... ma abbiamo una sfilata da preparare e non possiamo fare altrimenti.

Quando arriviamo nella hall un'ondata di imbarazzo si manifesta. Ci dobbiamo salutare, _ma come?_ Fosse per me le salterei al collo e la bacerei, ma siamo in pubblico… e non abbiamo ancora parlato di come comportarci.

I nostri sguardi si incrociano e cominciamo a ridere istericamente. La palese idea che Lexa stia pensando esattamente quello che sto pensando io, mi fa capire quando siamo in simbiosi.

È lei che fa il primo passo.

"Buona giornata Clarke...", mi augura sfiorandomi la guancia per un tenero bacio.

Il mio viso si incendia a quel contatto, nonostante ciò mi viene la pelle d'oca. Come dicevo prima, effetto Lexa… mi ha dato un casto bacio sulla guancia ed io già non ci capisco più niente. Sono completamente persa.

"Grazie, buona giornata anche a te, Lexa", le dico cercando di riprendermi.

Mi giro per andarmene, ma poi ci ripenso. _Lei ha fatto la sua mossa, ora tocca a me._

"Lexa... ti va di pranzare insieme?", il mio tono è insicuro, ma almeno non ho balbettato.

"Griffin, mi stai forse chiedendo un appuntamento?", ribatte sicura di se.

"Può essere Woods, ma in quel caso avrei optato per una cena, non trovi?", sto al gioco provocandola a mia volta.

"E se rilanciassi?", _la cosa si fa interessante._

"Che cosa hai in mente, Woods?", la curiosità è a mille.

"Beh, potremmo pranzare qui, magari in giardino...  che ne diresti di un pranzo al sacco con dei cheese burger che adori tanto? E poi...", mi punzecchia tirandole per le lunghe, le sue pause sono veramente snervanti, ma la amo anche per questo.

"E poi?".

"E poi potrei invitarti ad una cena romantica a lume di candela stasera", la sua voce roca e il suo tono malizioso mi incendiano.

Rimango di sasso, non mi aspettavo una proposta così audace. Nel mio immaginario ero io a domandarlo a lei e non viceversa... ma non sottilizziamo, mi intriga questo suo lato: audace e diretto. Le sorrido entusiasta aumentando la posta.

"Room service?".

Le sue guance si colorano timidamente, mentre un sorriso arriccia le sue labbra. _Dio quel sorriso, è qualcosa di meraviglioso… lo amo, come amo lei._   

Annuisce e l'istante dopo mi sto già allontanando da lei salutandola con la mano.

Sorrido come una liceale al primo appuntamento ed è tutto merito di Lexa. _Grazie per essere entrata nella mia vita._

 

///

 

La cosa frustrante di queste giornate così intense è che non hai tempo di fermarti a pensare, per assaporare quella gioia che rende ogni singola cosa bellissima… persino quella di mandare a quel paese il capo montatore perché si rifiuta di eseguire le tue richieste... ma, come dire, questa è storia.

Alla fine non sono riuscita a pranzare con Lexa. Ho dovuto seguire passo passo quello zuccone del signor Thomson che, ovviamente, di sfilate di moda non ne sapeva mezza... ma anche il più ignorante degli ignoranti sa che non si può montare una passarella che pende verso il basso e finisce contro il muro della stanza... sarebbe assurdo. Beh, l'uomo con cui ho a che fare da stamattina la pensa esattamente così e mettersi le mani nei capelli non è stata una soluzione vincente. Così, ho ovviato alzando la voce ed i risultati li sto ammirando proprio ora.

Non è nella mia indole alterarmi così e gridare contro qualcuno, ma quando ci vuole ci vuole. Nonostante ciò, sono serena. Il mio cuore scalpita nel petto e so per certo che il merito sia solo della donna che mi ha letteralmente conquistato, Lexa.

La giornata scorre via senza neanche accorgermene e, quando mi butto sulla sedia stremata, sono già le cinque del pomeriggio.

"Gesù, quel l'uomo è snervante", sbuffo tra me e me, mentre vedo lui e la sua squadra andarsene. 

Non so come, ma sono arrivata a fine giornata. Afferro il cellulare e decido di chiamare mio figlio.

_"Ciao mamma..."._

"Ehi tesoro, come stai?".

 _"Bene, anzi alla grande... e tu? Hai incontrato qualche texano interessante?"_ , la sua domanda mi coglie impreparata, proprio come il suo entusiasmo.

"Sento che ti manco tantissimo, ancora un po' e sprizzi gioia da tutti i pori...", replico evitando di rispondere.

 _"Ma che vai a pensare mamma... certo che mi manchi...  però tra dieci minuti arriva Hope... per studiare_ ".

"Ah però, vedo che quando il gatto non c'è i topi ballano...", il mio tono è un misto tra il malizioso e il geloso.

Cavolo, il mio bambino sta crescendo.

 _"Forse ti è sfuggito un concetto mamma... ho detto ‘studiare’..."_.

"Ma lei ti piace, vero?".

 _"Mamma!"_ , mi riprende, mi sembra di vederlo, rosso come un peperone fino alla punta del naso dall'imbarazzo.

"Cosa?", fingo innocenza

 _"Piantala, ok?"_.

"Di fare cosa?".

 _"Di fare la mamma impicciona!"_.

"Addirittura... come se non lo sapessi che sono curiosa. Tanto lo sai che non mollo la presa, per cui è meglio se ti arrendi".

 _"Ok, mi piace, va bene. È solo che non so come comportarmi. Ieri mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia e ancora un po’ e svengo…"_ , comincio a sorridere senza rendermene conto.

 _"Non ridere, è stato imbarazzante!"_ , sbotta irritato.

"Scusami tesoro. A quanto pare questa Hope ti piace veramente tanto. Non ti devi preoccupare sai, vedrai che pian piano saprai come comportati, la timidezza non è sempre negativa, a volte ti aiuta a fare un passo per volta, senza fare errori".

E da quando sono così saggia? Ho come l'impressione che io non seguirò i miei stessi consigli.

 _"Grazie mamma, sai sempre dire la cosa giusta, a parte quando mi prendi in giro!_ ", esclama mettendosi a ridere trascinando poi anche me.

 _"Alla fine poi non mi hai risposto. Hai trovato qualcuno di interessante lì?"_ , torna alla carica.

E adesso che gli dico? Non sono ancora pronta per dirgli di Lexa.

"Te lo ricordi vero che sono qui per lavoro e non per divertimento?”, provo questa carta, ma so già che non funzionerà.

 _“Certo che lo so, ma che significa? Puoi incontrare qualcuno lo stesso, sai mamma?!”_ , ed eccolo qui mio figlio, il quasi tredicenne più maturo che conosca.

“Beh... oggi il signor Thompson mi ha fatto impazzire, ma non nel senso buono... ci crederesti che gli ho urlato contro", gli dico omettendo il fatto che qualcuno l'ho incontrato, e quel qualcuno mi manda in fibrillazione.

 _"Oddio... che fine ne hai fatto di mia madre? Tu sei un clone, restituiscimela..."_ , afferma facendo lo spiritoso.

"Ah ah, davvero divertente. Ma come vedi anche qui non mi annoio...".

_"Mamma, hanno suonato, devo andare..."._

"Ok, fai il bravo, mi raccomando. Non fare impazzire la signora Tilman".

_"Si, sì mamma, ciao"._

Il suo tono frettoloso e di sopportazione mi strappa un sorriso, è proprio innamorato. Non faccio in tempo a salutarlo che ha già messo giù.

Il sorriso scompare quasi subito. Il pensiero di non avergli detto di Lexa comincia a gravare nella mia testa. Lui non sa niente neanche del cuore di suo padre. Come reagirà a tutto questo? La prenderà bene o male? L'idea che non approvi questo amore per lei, mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Sono quasi certa che non riuscirei a rinunciare a Lexa, nemmeno per lui.  

Sospiro cercando invano di venirne a capo. Ho bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. Non posso parlarne con Lexa, non voglio rovinare la nostra serata, il nostro momento. Così con il telefono ancora tra le mani, chiamo l'unica persona che mi può aiutare.

 _"Ehi Clarke"_ , la sua voce è strana, ma non ci faccio caso.

"Ciao O... ho un problema!".

Sento un brusio sospetto e lei che tarda a rispondermi, così mi ricordo del suo strano tono nasale.

"Octavia, stai bene?", la sua risposta è un sonoro starnuto.

 _"Non troppo... ho ben pensato di prendere l'influenza. Ti metto in viva voce, con me c'è Raven..."_.

"Cavolo O, mi dispiace... forse è meglio se ti lascio riposare...", le dico preoccupata per la sua salute.

 _"Ehi Clarke, non ci pensare nemmeno. Non puoi lanciare il sasso e nascondere la mano. Sputa l'osso, lo sai che siamo curiose?"_ , interviene Rae non considerando per niente la mia obbiezione.

"Ciao anche a te Rae... posso chiedere ad Octavia almeno come sta? O mi è proibito?", sorrido pensando all'irruenza di Raven. 

 _"Si, si, ciao. Octavia ha un po' di febbre, un gran raffreddore, ma niente di che, arriviamo al punto"_ , si affretta a dire.

 _"Grazie per la tua considerazione Rae..."_ , sento la voce di Octavia in lontananza.

_"Non divaghiamo ragazze, stiamo sul pezzo. Allora, Clarke qual è il problema? Pensavo che in Texas andasse tutto bene..."._

"Rae, se me l'avessi chiesto un'ora fa ti avrei risposto che non poteva andar meglio... ma ora le cose si sono complicate...".

 _"Griffin parla, se no… giuro che vengo lì con il primo volo!",_ mi esorta Raven facendo ridere Octavia.

Il tono minaccioso che ha usato fa ridere anche me e, tutto sommato, in questo momento ne ho un gran bisogno. _'Grazie Raven'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Ok, ok... non so come dirlo, quindi lo dirò è basta. Mi sono innamorata di Lexa".

 _"Scusa, Clarke, ma questa è una storia vecchia, dicci qualcosa che non sappiamo. E poi il problema dove sarebbe scusa? Anche Lexa è innamorata di te"_.

 _"Rae ha ragione"_ , sento O confermare le parole della fotografa.

Rimango basita per un attimo. Cavolo... ma davvero era così evidente?

"Allora visto che io non vi ho detto nulla, immagino che fosse lampante a tutti tranne che a me stessa".

 _"Lampante è un eufemismo. Arriviamo al problema..."_ , sottolinea Raven.

"L'ho baciata mentre dormiva...".

 _"CHE COSA?"_ , mi chiedono sconvolte all'unisono.

"Ragazze, giuro che metto giù se non state un po' zitte".

 _"No, no, non puoi sganciare la bomba e poi dileguarti",_ obietta Rae.

"Dicevo, lo baciata mentre dormiva. Stava sognando... credo me e lei... mentre... sì… ecco… comunque l'ho baciata. E lei ha ricambiato il bacio. Non ho mai provato nulla di simile, mai in vita mia. Sembrava non si fosse svegliata, così mi sono rifugiata in bagno. Mi sentivo uno schifo, un mostro, come se avessi approfittato di lei, così ho cominciato a piangere…".

 _"Beh... a dire la verità…"_ , prova a dire O.

 _"Octavia taci!"_ , la riprende Rae.

"Ma poi me la sono ritrovata davanti, con un'espressione confusa sul volto. Voleva sapere se era successo veramente, se io l'avevo baciata. Non sapevo cosa dire o fare, così alla fine ho confessato quello che provo per lei, ma subito dopo ho detto che non potevamo stare insieme...".

 _"TU COSA?"_ , dicono di nuovo all'unisono.

"Ragazze, vi siete coalizzate? Perché il vostro sincronismo è veramente preoccupante!", esclamo cercando di alleggerire il tono del mio discorso.

 _"Piantala di dire cavolate e continua bionda... la minaccia di venire lì è ancora valida"_ , mi rimprovera Rae.

"Quando ho detto che non potevamo stare insieme, è stata lei ad aprirsi con me, e vi giuro che non ho mai pianto così tanto. Mi ha letteralmente trafitto il cuore con le sue parole...", prendo fiato ricordando i momenti della notte precedente.

 _"Oddio, ho gli occhi a cuoricino"_ , dice Octavia.

Scuoto la testa per il commento e continuo a parlare.

"Comunque... ero così sopraffatta dalle emozioni che non sono riuscita a risponderle, così mi ha abbracciato stretta e poi siamo andate a dormire. Non mi ha lasciato un momento. Mi ha stretto tutto il tempo. Alla mattina, mi sono svegliata e mi sono resa conto di ogni cosa. Così l'ho svegliata con un bacio e le ho detto che volevo provare... stasera ceniamo insieme", finisco la frase ritrovandomi in affanno.

Mi ci vuole un po' per riprendermi e le mie due interlocutrice ovviamente si preoccupano.

 _"E quindi? Dov'è il problema Clarke? Io non capisco"_ , chiede Rae.

 _"È per via del cuore vero?"_ , interviene Octavia. Lei sì che mi conosce bene.

"Diciamo che quello è una parte del problema, in un modo o nell'altro le devo parlare di questa cosa. Voglio essere sincera con lei, le ho già mentito per troppo tempo. Solo che non so come la prenderà, e questo mi terrorizza", ammetto sospirando.

 _"Lexa, capirà le tue ragioni Clarke, l'importante è che non aspetti troppo a dirglielo"_ , sento le parole di conforto di Octavia.

 _"O ha ragione, devi dirglielo. Lo so che ti avevo detto di mantenere il segreto, ma in questo caso credo che tu debba mandarmi a quel paese e parlare con Lexa"_.

"Grazie Rae".

 _"E l'altra parte del problema?"_ , domanda O.

"Aiden. Prima l'ho sentito… e non sono riuscita dirgli nulla... non so come la possa prendere. E se non accettasse questa cosa?".

 _"Credo che tu debba rivedere il tuo sistema di valutazione per il termine ‘problema’. Aiden è un ragazzo in gamba e ti adora. Per la tua felicità farebbe i salti mortali. Quindi direi che il tuo ‘problema’ è risolto. Possiamo esserti ancora utili?"_ , mi tranquillizza la fotografa, ribadendomi l'ovvio.

"Ma...", provo a protestare poco convinta.

 _"Ma niente Clarke. Ora rilassati e goditi la serata con il capo. Ovviamente, dopo vogliamo tutti i dettagli"_ , Rae ed il suo tono malizioso, mi fanno arrossire.

 _"Beh, oddio, non proprio tutti… se vuoi la mia, Clarke"_ , precisa Octavia facendoci ridere tutte.

"Grazie ragazze".

_"E di cosa?"._

Stiamo al telefono ancora un paio di minuti, e poi le saluto, dopo aver raccomandato a Raven di prendersi cura di Octavia.

Hanno ragione loro non deve essere per forza tutto così complicato. Ora voglio concentrarmi solo su una cosa, il nostro primo appuntamento.

 


	32. Capitolo 31

#  CAPITOLO 31

 

[Clarke POV]

Siamo rientrate in albergo da circa un paio d'ore e da quel preciso momento Lexa si è fatta di nebbia. Mi ha lasciato qui, nella nostra camera, da sola. Mi ha detto che doveva sbrigare delle cose e che sarebbe tornata presto.

Ora sono qui che continuo a rimuginare. Mi chiedo se fra noi sia tutto a posto oppure no, mi chiedo se la paura le sia tornata, come sta tornando a me. Mi alzo dal divano e comincio a girare avanti e indietro cercando di spegnere il cervello e di pensare positivo.

La telefonata con le ragazze, di oggi pomeriggio, non aiuta di certo. Loro mi hanno detto che posso stare tranquilla, ma non ci riesco.

Non sarà semplice parlare con lei del suo cuore, e secondo me non sarà tanto semplice spiegare le cose a Aiden.

 _Adesso piantala Clarke, perché devi sempre essere così negativa? Lo sai che ad essere ottimisti ci si guadagna? Se non lo sai te lo dico io. Comunque, la devi smettere di farti tutte queste paranoie e di fare avanti e indietro nella stanza. Oltre a consumare il pavimento, che credo proprio all'albergo serva ancora, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa._ Oh, scusa tanto, credevo che questa testa fosse la mia.

Non ci posso credere sto diventando pazza. Lexa, è ufficiale mi hai reso pazza.

Per placare un po' l'ansia decido di andarmi a fare una doccia. Mi svesto rapidamente e mi fiondo nel box.

Incredibilmente funziona. Il getto dell'acqua - calda questa volta -accarezza delicatamente il mio corpo, le gocce scivolano sulla mia pelle che si scalda subito al contatto. La sensazione mi rilassa. I pensieri volano via, la mia mente è libera.

Rimango nella doccia più del dovuto, ma quado esco mi sento decisamente meglio.

Avvolgo il mio corpo nell'asciugamano e poi mi asciugo velocemente i capelli, lasciandoli leggermente umidi.

Mi guardo intorno e ovviamente non trovo il cambio.

"Complimenti Clarke, sei un vero genio. Ti fiondi in doccia senza prenderti il cambio!", rimprovero me stessa dandomi della sbadata senza speranza.

Esco dal bagno imprecando ancora come se fosse un affare di stato, ma due bellissimi occhi verdi mi inchiodano sul posto.

Lexa è vicino al tavolino del servizio in camera con una bottiglia di champagne in mano. Si è cambiata d'abito. _E quando l'ha fatto?_ Indossa un abito lungo nero con uno spacco vertiginoso laterale, delle spalline sottili e un generoso scollo a V. _Oddio, è veramente bellissima._

Il suo sguardo intenso non smette di fissarmi. Percorre con avidità il mio corpo dall'alto verso il basso, quasi fossi nuda.

 _Beh, in effetti Clarke... vorrei ricordarti che non sei poi così vestita._ Oh, cazzo.

La consapevolezza di essere mezza nuda davanti a lei mi incendia le guance. Distolgo subito lo sguardo cercando in qualche modo di frenare l'imbarazzo, inutile dire che fallisco miseramente.

Mi dirigo verso l'armadio cercando di trovare qualcosa da mettermi e uscire da questa situazione veramente scomoda. Poi il mio lato malizioso prende il sopravvento.

"Lo sento ancora... Lexa".

"Eh? Che cosa senti?", dice schiarendosi la voce.

"Il tuo sguardo. Ti piace quello che vedi?", le chiedo girandomi di tre quarti per incrociare i suoi occhi.

"Sei bellissima...", sospira col fiato corto.

"Anche tu non sei niente male...", in realtà è semplicemente stupenda.

"Vado a vestirmi, arrivo subito", le dico indicando il bagno.

Appoggia subito la bottiglia e, in un attimo, si avvicina. Il suo sguardo è talmente intenso che le mie gambe diventano di gelatina.

Quando è ad un passo da me, mi accarezza il volto portandomi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Clarke...", quando pronuncia il mio nome dei brividi percorrono la mia spina dorsale.

"Lexa...", sussurro senza fiato.

La sua mano scivola sul mio collo, traccia una linea immaginaria con le dita arrivando alla spalla destra, poi scende oltre sul mio braccio fino ad approdare alla mia mano, che stringe nella sua. La mia pelle si increspa sotto il suo tocco, chiudo gli occhi trattenendo un gemito. Fa la stessa cosa con l'altra mano, sul mio lato sinistro.

Quando stringe le mie mani fra le sue apro di nuovo gli occhi. Mi perdo in quel verde. Il suo sguardo è carico d’amore, riflette ogni singola emozione che sto provando in questo momento. Ho il cuore a mille, le guance in fiamme, il fiato corto ed un improvviso calore si sta impossessando del mio corpo.

So benissimo cosa sta per succedere ed una piccola parte di me, quella più razionale, vorrebbe tirare il freno... ma ora l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che voglio baciare le sue labbra. Voglio amarla come se non ci fosse un domani, senza pensare a tutte le conseguenze. Al diavolo la cena, al diavolo la razionalità. Ora quel che conta è il nostro amore.

Libero la mano sinistra dalla sua presa e, non staccando gli occhi dai suoi, sciolgo il nodo dell'asciugamano lasciandolo scivolare a terra.

Rimane senza fiato alla vista del mio corpo. Sorrido timidamente dell'effetto che ho su di lei.

Accarezzo il suo volto e, con un gesto repentino, l'attiro a me facendo scontrare le nostre bocche. Le nostre labbra si sfiorano incerte, quasi timorose di farsi male.

Allaccio le mie mani dietro al suo collo facendo scontrare i nostri corpi. Gemiamo all'unisono al contatto, ed è un suono magnifico. Con la lingua percorro lentamente il suo labbro, lo  accarezzo dolcemente senza fretta deliziandomi del suo sapore. Attendo il permesso per poter approfondire il bacio, che non tarda ad arrivare. Quando Lexa dischiude la sua bocca, mi intrufolo in essa. Le nostre lingue si inseguono come pazze, deliziandosi l’un l’altra. Gemo contro la sua bocca lasciandomi trasportare dal momento. Il cuore sembra volermi uscire  dal petto, ed una serie di brividi mi stanno facendo venire la pelle d’oca. _Oddio, ma questo è il paradiso._

Il nostro bacio si incendia sempre di più, sento il mio corpo scalpitare ed un improvviso calore incendiarmi il basso ventre. La carenza di ossigeno ci costringe a staccarci. Ancora in affanno poso la mia fronte sulla sua.

“La cena si raffredderà…”, soffia con un filo di voce sul mio viso.

“La cena può aspettare Lexa. In questo momento c’è una sola cosa che voglio fare…”, sussurro allontanandomi leggermente per guardarla negli occhi.

“Che cosa?”, mi chiede con falsa ingenuità.

“Voglio amarti…”.

“Mi hai letto nel pensiero Clarke… ma per quello… credo di essere un pochino troppo vestita…”, dice con un sorriso malizioso.

“Chi è che legge nel pensiero ora?”.

Scoppiamo a ridere prima di abbracciarci strette. L’istante dopo le faccio scivolare il vestito a terra, deliziandomi del suo corpo.

“Sei bellissima Lexa…”, le parole quasi mi muoiono in gola.

È veramente una visione, non ho parole per descriverla.

Continuo a guardarla negli occhi mentre accarezzando il suo corpo le sfilo l’intimo. L’afferro per i fianchi e la faccio indietreggiare fino a che le sue gambe vengono ostacolate dal letto. Si siede con estrema lentezza non distogliendo, neanche per un secondo, il suo sguardo dal mio. I suoi occhi sono inumiditi da velo di lacrime, sembra quasi mi stia implorando di amarla, la sua intensità è disarmante, mi fa vacillare. Rimango interdetta per un attimo indugiando su quello che di lì a poco sarebbe successo.

Continuo a perdermi nel suo sguardo, beandomi delle emozioni che mi provoca il solo guardala. Si sdraia sul letto facendo aderire la sua schiena al materasso, attirandomi poi su di se. I nostri corpi si incontrano e sento la sua pelle bruciare a contatto con la mia. Afferro l’altra mano e, incrociando le nostre dita, le porto entrambe sulla sua testa mentre mi intrufolo tra le sue gambe, facendo scontrare le nostre intimità.

Gemiamo all’unisono al contatto. Il cuore comincia a battermi talmente forte che non riesco più a controllarlo. Lo sento riecheggiare nella mia testa. Comincio a muovere il mio corpo bisognosa di sentire il suo. La mia eccitazione si mescola alla sua creando una piacevole frizione che mi manda sempre più in estasi.  

_Oddio, sto impazzendo. Ho bisogno delle sue labbra._

“Lexa, ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di sentirti…”.

“Clarke… ti prego, baciami…”, non aspettavo altro.

Catturo le sue labbra senza esitazioni. Mi inebrio del suo sapore lasciando che le nostre bocche comincino la loro danza d’amore. Il bacio si incendia subito della nostra passione. La mia lingua, bisognosa di carezze, cerca e trova la sua che non aspettava altro che deliziarsi della sua essenza.

Presa dalla foga inizio ad ondeggiare il bacino spingendolo il mio centro sul suo. Quando la sento gemere sulle mie labbra, sorrido istintivamente.

I nostri corpi sembrano in simbiosi, si muovono in perfetta sincronia, completandosi l’un l’altro. Sto provando emozioni talmente intense che mi stanno facendo  impazzire, non credo di riuscire a contenerle. Una felicità sconfinata mi sta facendo esplodere il cuore. Alcune lacrime incontrollate mi rigano il volto mentre i nostri corpi continuano a cercarsi l’un l’altro.

Geme sempre più forte ed io non sono da meno. Spingo ancora di più fino a che il mondo non esplode intorno a noi. I nostri corpi sono colti da spasmi incontrollati, ci abbracciamo strette cullandoci insieme fino alla fine del nostro amplesso.

“Oddio… ti amo Lexa…”, sussurro ancora senza fiato.

“Clarke…”, mormora il mio nome senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro.

Mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi sfiora le labbra con le sue. Il suo bacio è tenero, senza pretese, ma riesce a scatenarmi dei brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale.   

La sua bocca si stacca dalla mia e ne sento già la mancanza. Chiude gli occhi appoggiando la sua fronte alla mia. Anche lei è in affanno proprio come me.

“Non ho mai provato nulla di così intenso… non credo di aver mai amato nessuno come amo te… Clarke”, soffia sulle mie labbra.

“Lexa…”, il suo nome mi muore in gola.

Un lacrima sfugge al mio controllo perdendosi sul mio viso. Mi chiedo se tutto questo sia reale, se sia possibile provare un amore così, profondo e sconfinato per qualcuno.

Apro gli occhi e mi perdo a guardarla. La risposta è sì, è possibile.

‘Io ti amo da morire, più di quello che ho mai provato in vita mia Lexa. Non so come, ma sei diventata il mio tutto. Ora che ti ho trovata non voglio perderti’, sono le parole che ripeto nella mia testa, ma non riesco a dirle ad alta voce.

Il segreto che mi sto portando dentro, credo che sarà la mia rovina, cerco di scacciar via questi pensieri inopportuni, non voglio farmi rovinare questo momento speciale, non voglio. Quello che voglio ora è godermi lei, Lexa, in tutto il suo splendore, ne ho un disperato bisogno.

Ci mettiamo su un fianco l’una di fronte all’altra. Ci guardiamo  senza dire una parola, i nostri occhi si stanno parlando, io riesco a immergermi nei suoi e lei nei miei. Sento il nostro legame diventare più forte, e istintivamente sorrido scatenando la stessa reazione in lei.

“Sei bellissima…”, sussurra accarezzandomi il viso.

“Anche tu non scherzi…”, replico con un sorriso.

“Avrei una voglia matta di baciarti in questo momento…”, il suo tono è calmo e tranquillo, ciò nonostante sto bruciando di nuovo.

“E perché non lo fai? Credo che, a questo punto, la cena sia fredda e possa aspettare un altro po’”, la mia retorica è palese.

Ho di nuovo voglia di lei e credo che non ne avrò mai abbastanza.

 


	33. Capitolo 32

#  CAPITOLO 32

 

[Lexa POV]

Quando siamo rientrate in hotel, più di un'ora fa, non ho fatto in tempo ad entrare in camera che sono subito scesa nella hall, dicendo a Clarke che dovevo sbrigare delle cose. Infatti è così, da quel momento mi sono dedicata all'organizzazione della cena perfetta. Mi rendo conto che avrei dovuto organizzarlo per tempo, ma la giornata non mi è stata di certo d'aiuto. E quindi, ora, mi trovo qui, nelle cucine, a disquisire con lo chef dell'albergo che non riesce a concepire il fatto che due cheese burger possano andar bene per il room service. Oddio, questo uomo mi sta facendo impazzire, e non nel senso buono.

"Ascolti, stasera voglio che sia una serata speciale e che sia tutto perfetto. Lo so che, per un chef come lei, cucinare due banali hamburger è un sacrilegio, ma per favore mi accontenti, prepari quello che le ho chiesto?! Le prometto che sarò generosa...".

"Ha vinto lei signora Woods, anche se continuo a non essere d'accordo sulla qualità della portata che mi sta chiedendo".

"La ringrazio", sorrido vittoriosa.

Onestamente la mia diatriba con il cuoco mi ha portato via un bel po' di tempo, mi auguro solo che Clarke non mi dia per dispersa... la mia speranza è di farmi perdonare con il cibo spazzatura che tanto le piace.

Mentre la cena è in fase di preparazione, corro da Michelle, la responsabile della boutique dell'albergo e le espongo il mio 'problema'. Nel giro di mezz'ora, sono completamente rimessa a nuovo. Indosso un bellissimo abito da sera nero lungo fino a piedi, il mio viso è ricoperto da un filo di trucco e i miei capelli sono sistemati sulla spalla sinistra in una acconciatura morbida e comoda, ma intrigante.

Mi guardo più volte allo specchio per controllare il mio aspetto. _Lexa, ma che ti prende? Clarke ti ha fatto proprio girare la testa, eh? Non ti sei mai messa in tiro per nessuno. Ma guardati ora… sei uno schianto!_

"È solo che voglio essere bella per lei", sussurro senza rendermene conto.

Ok, la pazzia è dietro l'angolo, la devo smettere di assecondare la mia coscienza.

Appena mi dirigo verso gli ascensori, vedo il cameriere farmi un cenno, indicando il carrello della cena. Saliamo insieme poi arrivati davanti la porta della camera, gli dò la mancia congedandolo.

Afferro la tessera e la poso sul lettore. La mia mano trema quando spingo la maniglia per entrare.

Varco la soglia con il carrello aspettandomi di vedere una Clarke spazientita, ma di lei non vi è traccia.

 _'Forse ci ho messo troppo'_ , mi rimprovero mentalmente.

Poi sento l'acqua della doccia e tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

Dopo qualche minuto, sento la sua voce, quasi si rimproverasse di qualcosa, ma non riesco a distinguere le parole.

L'attesa mi innervosisce e mille dubbi cominciano ad infastidirmi la mente. Ovviamente anche il mio corpo reagisce in modo esagerato, ma decido di non assecondare nessuno dei due. Sospiro cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, rimanendo ferma impalata vicino al carrello del cibo, in trepidante attesa di vederla uscire dal bagno.

Quando sento la porta aprirsi i miei occhi scheggiano in quella direzione. Inutile dire che il tremolio delle mani aumenta, come il battito del mio cuore.

Borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile con se stessa, fino a che non si accorge della mia presenza che l'ammutolisce di colpo.

I miei occhi sono catturati dalla sua bellezza. È avvolta solo da un misero asciugamano che la copre a malapena le parti intime. Le sue stupende gambe sono solo ricoperte da delle gocce che scivolano su di esse accarezzandole la pelle. _Dio, quanto vorrei essere al loro posto._ Prima che intervenga la mia coscienza mi dò della pervertita da sola.

Nonostante i miei rimproveri mentali, non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo. La guardo come a volerla spogliare anche dell'unico pezzo di spugna rimasto, solo per bearmi del suo corpo privo di costrizioni.

Non volendo metto Clarke in imbarazzo, le sue guance si imporporano rendendola ancora più bella mentre i suoi occhi cercano rifugio guardando altrove.

La vedo andare verso il guardaroba per trovare qualcosa da mettersi e placare così questo suo imbarazzo. Egoisticamente mi piacerebbe che non lo facesse. Mi piace ammirarla così, è bellissima, ma soprattutto è dannatamente sexy.

Il silenzio ci fa ancora da sottofondo, solo i nostri pensieri fanno rumore.

"Lo sento ancora... Lexa", alla fine è lei a spezzarlo, ridestandomi dalla catalessi.

"Eh? Che cosa senti?", dico colta alla sprovvista.

"Il tuo sguardo. Ti piace quello che vedi?".

Si gira guardandomi negli occhi e mi toglie il fiato.

"Sei bellissima...", il mio tono è appena percettibile.

"Anche tu non sei niente male...", replica con audacia.

Il suo imbarazzo sembra del tutto scomparso. Adoro questa donna, in un modo completo, inspiegabile, ogni sua singola sfaccettatura mi fa letteralmente impazzire.

"Vado a vestirmi, arrivo subito".

_No! Non voglio. Resta così come sei... sei bellissima e mi fai impazzire._

Poso la bottiglia velocemente e mi avvicino a lei. Forse è la pazzia a guidarmi, o forse sono questi sentimenti che mi esplodono dentro a farlo, non lo so e, francamente, non mi interessa. Ho bisogno di lei in questo momento, solo di lei.

Il mio sguardo si perde nel suo azzurro. Quando sono ad un soffio da lei, le accarezzo il viso portando una ciocca di capelli, ancora umidi, dietro l'orecchio.

"Clarke...", sussurro il suo nome, beandomi di quel contatto che le fa increspare la pelle.

"Lexa...", mormora in affanno.

Il mio nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra ha un suono totalmente inebriante, mi manda in estasi.

La mia mano prende il controllo muovendosi di vita propria. Accarezzo il suo collo, gioendo dell'effetto che ha il mio tocco sulla sua pelle. Scendo sulla sua spalla destra e poi sul braccio, fino ad arrivare alla sua mano che stringo nella mia. Chiude gli occhi quando faccio la stessa cosa sul lato sinistro.

Raggiungo la sua mano e, quando intreccio le dita alle sue, rivedo di nuovo quell'azzurro di cui mi sono innamorata. La amo con tutta me stessa e mi spaventa il fatto di non riuscire a dimostrarglielo.

Il mio cuore è scatenato nel mio petto, il fiato è corto e il caldo si sta impossessando del mio corpo. Ho la netta impressione che non sarà semplice prendere le cose con calma, una parte di me dice di rallentare, ma l'altra dice l'esatto opposto. Non c'è giusto o sbagliato, c'è solo la mia voglia di lei, la mia voglia di amarla con ogni fibra del mio essere e non riesco, ma soprattutto non voglio, contenere questo mio sentimento.

_Io voglio baciarti Clarke, voglio fare l'amore con te, qui ora, anche se, per assurdo, fosse un errore. Ora l'importante siamo io e te insieme, tutto il resto non conta._

La sua mano sinistra si svincola dalla mia e per un attimo rimango interdetta. Il suo sguardo si accende riflettendo il mio. Arriva al nodo del suo asciugamano e lo scioglie facendolo cadere sul pavimento.

Il suo corpo nudo mi lascia senza fiato, la vedo sorridere compiaciuta del potere che ha su di me. 

Mi accarezza il viso e l'istante dopo la sua bocca è sulla mia. Assaporo incerta le sue labbra facendomi travolgere dai miei sentimenti. Il bacio è titubante, quasi avessimo paura entrambe di farci male, ma allo stesso tempo è intenso. Delle scariche elettriche mi pervadono il corpo facendomi esplodere un groviglio di emozioni incontenibile.

Clarke stringe il contatto tra di noi, facendo scontrare i nostri corpi, un gemito ci sfugge ad entrambe creando una simbiosi spettacolare.

La voglia di approfondire il bacio diventa impellente e quando Clarke mi accarezza il labbro con la lingua schiudo la bocca per concederle l’accesso. La passione prende il sopravvento, ci accarezziamo l'un l'altra in modo frenetico, lasciandoci entrambe senza fiato. La sento gemere più volte e questo non fa che aumentare la mia voglia di lei. Sono travolta da questa intensità e vorrei tanto che questo bacio durasse per sempre, ma il mio bisogno d’aria me lo impedisce… così sono obbligata a staccarmi dalle sue morbide labbra per prendere fiato.

Posa la sua fronte sulla mia e questa sua continua voglia di contatto mi fa stare divinamente bene.

"La cena si raffredderà...", sussurro con un filo di voce, cercando di trovare un po' di razionalità.

"La cena può aspettare Lexa. In questo momento c’è una sola cosa che voglio fare...", mi dice allontanandosi leggermente per guardami negli occhi.

"Che cosa?"

"Voglio amarti...", le sue parole mi danno il colpo di grazia.

_Fanculo la razionalità! È quello che voglio anche io Clarke…_

"Mi hai letto nel pensiero Clarke… ma per quello… credo di essere un pochino troppo vestita…", dico ritrovando la mia audacia.

"Chi è che legge nel pensiero ora?".

Cominciamo a ridere prima di perderci in un abbraccio mozzafiato.

L'istante dopo Clarke mi sfila le bretelline del vestito lasciandolo scivolare a terra. Poi è la volta del reggiseno e del mio perizoma. I suoi occhi indugiano sul mio corpo, il suo sguardo pieno di lussuria mi fa letteralmente avvampare.

“Sei bellissima Lexa…”, mormora appena.

Mi accarezza il corpo fino ad approdare sui miei fianchi, poi lentamente mi fa indietreggiare fino al letto. I suoi occhi non perdono di vista i miei neanche per un secondo. Mi sento sopraffatta dai miei sentimenti, non riesco a contenere tutto quello che provo. Qualche lacrima mi vela gli occhi e quando lentamente mi siedo sul materasso fatico a trattenerle. Sembro quasi disperata, avrei voglia di urlare: _'Clarke, ti prego amami, ho bisogno di te…',_ ma le parole mi muoiono in gola.

Continuo ad annegare nel suo oceano senza voler essere salvata in nessun modo, la sua intensità mi travolge, ma in questo momento è la sola cosa di cui ho bisogno. I suoi occhi trasudano amore e questo mi riempie il cuore di gioia, perché provo la stessa cosa.

Dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito, mi sdraio sul materasso attirando Clarke su di me.

Sento il sul corpo sul mio e il caldo comincia ad aumentare, come la mia eccitazione. La sua pelle nuda accarezza delicatamente la mia e mi sento in paradiso.

Divarico le gambe facendole spazio, gemiamo insieme quando il suo centro incontra il mio. Mi prende le mani, allacciando le sue dita con le mie, portandomi poi le braccia sulla testa.

Quando comincia a muoversi, impazzisco letteralmente. Il mio fascio di nervi si scatena, beandosi delle sue carezze gentili. I miei umori si mescolano ai suoi, il solo pensiero mi fa eccitare di più. Il mio corpo comincia ad assecondare le sue spinte, creando una perfetta sincronia. La sua dolce tortura è estenuante, ma il piacere che sto provando è indescrivibile . I movimenti diventano più frenetici e vogliosi, eccitandomi all’inverosimile.

"Lexa, ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di sentirti...", dice in affanno.

“Clarke... ti prego, baciami...”, la imploro disperata.

Quando sento le sue labbra sulle mie, mi sento a casa. Il bacio diventa subito bisognoso, le nostre lingue si inseguono creando la loro danza d'amore, togliendoci il fiato ad ogni carezza.

Il suo corpo comincia a cercare sempre più disperato il mio. La foga dei movimenti diventa sempre più incontenibile. Sembriamo completarci l'un l'altra e questo mi sconvolge completamente. Gemo sulle sue labbra. Sto provando delle emozioni così forti che il cuore rischia di scoppiarmi nel petto.

Sono talmente in estasi che non mi accorgo che alcune lacrime rigano il mio volto e quello di Clarke. La nostra unione è impressionante. La nostra perfetta simbiosi è quasi preoccupante, mi sta toccando l'anima e, in tutta la mia vita, nessuna c’era mai riuscita.

Gemo, sempre più fuori controllo e anche lei non è da meno. Non riesco più a controllarmi. Sono vicina. E dalle sue spinte sempre più intense lo è anche lei. Lo sento, non so come, ma lo sento.

Dopo l'ennesima spinta raggiungiamo l'apice insieme, arrivando a toccare il cielo con un dito. I nostri corpi tremano l'uno contro l'altro e ci abbracciamo strette per assecondare fino in fondo il nostro piacere.

"Oddio... ti amo Lexa...", mormora ancora senza fiato.

"Clarke...", sussurro io senza riuscire a dire nient'altro.

Le prendo il volto tra le mani e la bacio, sfiorandole appena le labbra. Ho bisogno di farle capire quanto tutto quello che abbiamo appena condiviso sia stato stupendo e soprattutto quanto sia stato profondo per me.

Il nostro contatto è dolce, ma breve. Mi stacco quasi subito bisognosa d’aria.

Chiudo gli occhi e questa volta sono io a posare la mia fronte sulla sua. Siamo entrambe in affanno, forse sopraffatte entrambe dai nostri sentimenti. Ci metto una vita per dare fiato ai miei pensieri, ma alla fine ci riesco.

"Non ho mai provato nulla di così intenso… non credo di aver mai amato nessuno come amo te... Clarke", il mio tono è talmente flebile, come se avessi paura di dar fiato ai miei sentimenti.

"Lexa...", sussurra il mio nome in quel modo che tanto adoro dandomi una forza incredibile.

La amo talmente tanto che descriverlo a parole sarebbe impossibile. Ho paura che tutto questo non sia reale e che, per qualche motivo, possa svanire in una bolla di sapone, ma poi penso al suo corpo sul mio, alle sue labbra sulle mie, al suo sguardo nel mio ed ogni cosa diventa più vera. _Sì, io e te siamo vere Clarke e ora ho bisogno solo di questo per vivere: di te e il tuo amore._

Si sposta dal mio corpo mettendosi su un fianco, io la imito in modo tale da essere difronte a lei e poterla guardare in tutto il suo splendore. Non diciamo una parola, facciamo parlare i nostri sguardi. Sembrano volersi leggere nel profondo l'un l'altro per comprendere al meglio le emozioni del momento. Un sorriso compare sul suo volto provocandomi la stessa reazione.

"Sei bellissima...", mormoro accarezzandole il volto.

"Anche tu non scherzi...", ribatte continuando a sorridere.

"Avrei una voglia matta di baciarti in questo momento...", mi lascio sfuggire senza neanche pensarci.

"E perché non lo fai? Credo che, a questo punto, la cena sia fredda e possa aspettare un altro po’".

La sua retorica mi fa avvampare nuovamente, la voglia di lei torna prepotentemente a farsi largo nella mie mente e qualsiasi altro pensiero, ora, è superfluo. La voglio amare, ancora e ancora, fino a quando non saremo stremate e credo proprio che stanotte sia quella giusta, la nostra prima volta all'infinito, proprio com’è il mio amore per lei: infinito.

Sorrido del mio pensiero rimpossessandomi delle sue labbra.

 

 


	34. Capitolo 33

#  CAPITOLO 33

 

[Lexa POV]

Se penso a stanotte mi vengono ancora i brividi. Sono ancora in balia di tutte quelle emozioni intense da cui sono stata travolta la scorsa notte. Amare Clarke ed essere amata da lei mi rende felice, come da tempo non mi succedeva. Mi rende viva, ottimista, ma soprattutto completa.

Non ho dormito molto, forse un paio d'ore, ciò nonostante mi sono svegliata presto, e trovando Clarke ancora tra le mie braccia ho cominciato a sorridere e non ho più smesso. È da allora che la sto guardando dormire. La sua espressione serena mi mette serenità, a volte fa delle espressioni buffissime che mi fanno ridere ancora di più. È veramente adorabile. 

Continuo a pensare che sia la donna più bella e meravigliosa di questo mondo e a quanto io sia fortunata ad averla incontrata.

Forse Anya aveva ragione: gli incontri della tua vita non sono mai casuali, succedono per un motivo. E il mio motivo è l'amore.

Guardo l'orologio e mi accorgo che sono già le nove. Mi piacerebbe lasciarla dormire ancora un po', ma dobbiamo alzarci. Oggi, contrariamente ai miei piani, dobbiamo tornare al Palace, sono sorti dei problemi con i montatori e non abbiamo molto tempo per risolverli… domani abbiamo la sfilata. Poi, come se non bastasse, io non le ho ancora chiesto se è disposta a fare da modella.

Le accarezzo la guancia con dolcezza prima di posare le mie labbra sulle sue.

La sento mugolare contro la mia bocca, prima di rispondere rapita al mio bacio. La morbidezza delle sue labbra mi stupisce tutte le volte. Adoro sentirle a contatto con le mie, assaggiare il suo sapore che mi inebria i sensi. Vorrei poter rimane qui, in questo letto, a baciarla tutto il giorno, ma non possiamo.

"Buongiorno dormigliona", sussurro rubandole un altro bacio.

"'Giorno...", borbotta ancora assonnata stiracchiandosi.

"Dormito bene?".

"Divinamente...", replica aprendo gli occhi strappandomi un altro sorriso.

La guardo per un altro momento prima di sorriderle ancora.

"E tu? Come hai dormito?".

"Benissimo… anche se a dire il vero sono già sveglia da un paio d'ore".

"Come mai ti sei svegliata così presto? Non stai bene?", mi chiede alzandosi subito a sedere preoccupata.

"No, Clarke, sto benissimo. È solo che mi piace guardarti dormire, sembri un angelo quando dormi...".

"Lexa, non ti azzardare mai più a farmi venire un colpo del genere, mi stavi facendo morire di paura...", mi dice tirandomi uno schiaffetto sul braccio.

"E poi io non sembro... sono un angelo...", continua fingendo un broncio adorabile.

"Vieni qui", l'abbraccio e la tiro su di me per un altro bacio.

"Ti amo, sai?", sussurro sulle sue labbra.

"Beh, il sospetto mi era venuto...", replica cominciando a ridere trascinando poi anche me.

"Anche se non ne ho voglia… dobbiamo alzarci. È già tardi...".

"Tu sì che sai come ammazzare il romanticismo!", esclama corrucciata.

"Clarke...", cerco di farla ragionare con il mio richiamo.

"Hai ragione capo!", esclama mettendosi sull'attenti.

"Ti prego, non ti ci mettere pure tu a chiamarmi così, basta Anya".

"Ok, sarà fatto capo", continua mettendosi a ridere.

Mi alzo dal letto scuotendo la testa, facendola ridere ancora di più.

Ci mettiamo un po' per prepararci, facendoci distrarre da qualche bacio e qualche abbraccio, ma alla fine riusciamo ad uscire dalla camera.

Dopo colazione partiamo per il Palace. Continuo a guardare fuori dal finestrino assorta, cercando il modo migliore per chiederle di sfilare, inutile dire che non lo trovo.

"Lexa, a che pensi?", la sua voce mi riporta al suo fianco.

"Clarke, ti devo chiedere una cosa, ma so come la pensi al riguardo e se non fossimo in questa situazione non te lo chiederei nel modo più assoluto...", sospiro cercando di continuare.

Mi prende la sua mano tra le sue e la stringe.

"Lexa... mi puoi chiedere qualsiasi cosa e lo sai...", mi incoraggia.

"Domani... te la sentiresti di sfilare come modella?", _o la va o la spacca._

Sgrana gli occhi sorpresa dalla mia richiesta.

Le stringo la mano intrecciando le dita alle sue.

"Clarke, lo so che non ti piace fare da modella e non te lo chiederei se non fossimo in emergenza, ma con sei modelle è impossibile. Ho provato a chiedere ad Anya di far venire Octavia, ma è ammalata e quindi Nylah deve coprire anche i suoi contratti. Lo so che sono di parte, ma per me sei la donna più bella del mondo e vederti sfilare con gli abiti che abbiamo creato insieme, mi riempirebbe di orgoglio e non sai quanto...", dico tutto in un fiato.

Non distolgo il mio sguardo dal suo neanche per un momento per farle capire quanto io creda a tutto quello che ho appena detto. Il suo silenzio mi preoccupa.

"Lo so... e che…", non faccio in tempo a continuare che lei mi interrompe.

"Smettila Lexa! Mi avevi già convinto a 'Clarke'...", mi dice con un sorriso.

Le sue labbra sfiorano le mie e come tutte le volte mi ritrovo al settimo cielo.

 

///

 

Alla fine dopo mille peripezie siamo riuscite ad organizzare tutto. Tra poco più di un’ora la sfilata avrà inizio ed io sono tesa come una corda di violino. Mi sento come se questo fosse il mio primo grande evento, quando ne ho già fatti a centinaia. Non so veramente cosa mi prenda. So solo che il cuore e il respiro mi danno enormi problemi, ma ormai non li considero neanche più.

È tutto il giorno che corro come una matta, per sistemare ogni cosa. La sartoria ha consegnato gli abiti ed i costumi in perfetto orario. Julie - la responsabile - è rimasta, per darmi una mano. Senza Clarke avrei avuto qualche problema a gestire tutto da sola.

A proposito della mia bellissima bionda, l'ultima volta che l'ho vista - circa due ore fa - era in fase di restauro o, come lo chiamo io, trucco e parrucco. Mi sembrava tranquilla, forse anche troppo. So benissimo quanto odi stare al centro delle attenzioni e farla sfilare non è proprio come passare inosservati, ma avevo bisogno di lei ed ora più che mai. Credo che la sua calma sia solo apparenza, per non farmi agitare di più.

Dio amo quella donna e non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza, ovviamente non per l’evento in se, ma semplicemente di esistere ed essere qui, al mio fianco.

Ormai ci siamo. Le luci sono accese. La musica inonda la sala in un piacevole sottofondo ed i giornalisti sono già pronti con le loro attrezzature per riprendere l'evento, mentre gli invitati stanno prendendo posto proprio in questo momento.

Controllo l'orologio e all'ora X manca solo mezz'ora.

 _'Ho bisogno di vederla...'_ , la mia mente non fa altro che pensare a lei. Così, senza indugiare oltre, mi dirigo nei camerini per lenire questa mia pressante mancanza.

Quando entro c'è un gran trambusto, ma riesco a vedere i suoi occhi riflessi nello specchio. Lei è intenta a ridere e a scherzare con Jackie, la parrucchiera. Non si è ancora accorta di me. Mi avvicino di qualche passo e più la guardo più mi sento mancare: è di una bellezza indescrivibile… mi toglie il fiato.

_Respira Lexa, respira._

Indossa l'abito da cocktail rosso che abbiamo disegnato insieme. Ho sempre pensato fosse perfetto per la sua figura e non sbagliavo, anche se è seduta riesco a vedere quanto le calzi a pennello.

Quando sono a pochi passi da lei, vede la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio e mi sorride. Credo di aver perso dieci anni di vita per quel sorriso, ma questi sono solo dettagli.

Jackie mi fa un cenno di aver finito e si dilegua in un secondo.

"Ehi...", mi dice.

"Ehi...", sussurro mettendomi dietro di lei.

Continuiamo a fissarci attraverso lo specchio ed io senza neanche accorgermene comincio ad accarezzarle le spalle lasciate nude dall'abito.

"Sei...  sei bellissima… Clarke".

"Devo ammettere che Jackie e Ruth ci sanno fare... dimostro dieci anni di meno così conciata", replica cercando di celare l'imbarazzo sulle sue guance.

Mi abbasso portando la mia bocca vicino al suo orecchio.

"La tua bellezza va oltre il trucco e una bella acconciatura, tu sei molto di più di questo. Mi sei entrata dentro... ti ho vista... ti ho sentita... sei parte di me ed è per questo che mi sono innamorata di te...", bisbiglio leggermente.

Sento il suo corpo tremare. Gira il viso scontrando il mio sguardo. Vedo che si sforza di trattenere le lacrime. Segno che le mie parole l'hanno colpita nel profondo.

"Non vorrai mica rovinare il bellissimo lavoro di Ruth?", le dico strappandole un sorriso.

"E colpa tua... ma ti sembra il caso di aprire il tuo cuore proprio in questo momento? Dirmi quelle parole che mi toccano nel profondo e pensare che non mi facciano effetto?".

"È stato più forte di me Clarke, quando ti ho visto mi hai tolto il fiato e le parole mi sono uscite spontanee".

"Oh cavolo, ma insisti?", mi dice dandomi un schiaffetto sul braccio alzando poi gli occhi al cielo per evitare di piangere.

"Ok, gente, ci siamo, mancano 5 minuti", una voce ci riporta all'ordine.

Ci guardiamo per un altro lungo istante prima di salutarci. Mentre mi allontano la sua voce mi richiama.

"Ehi Lexa...".

"Sì?".

"Sappi che la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo...", afferma con tono malizioso.

Deglutisco, immaginando ogni tipo di scenario possibile. Con una frase mi ha steso completamente. La vedo sorridere compiaciuta e non posso fare altro che sospirare.

Scuoto la testa per cercare di focalizzarmi sul pezzo e dò il via alla sfilata.

"Ragazze, in bocca al lupo e mi raccomando stendeteli tutti...".

Delle urla e degli applausi si elevano nel camerino, mentre io mi dirigo dietro le quinte.

_Ok, che lo show abbia inizio._

 


	35. Capitolo 34

#  CAPITOLO 34

 

[Clarke POV]

Una tenera carezza mi sveglia, seguita da due morbide labbra che cercano timidamente le mie. Dei lamenti sconnessi mi escono dalla bocca, fatico a connettere, ma poi mi lascio conquistare dalle sue carezze e mi faccio rapire dal suo bacio. Assaporo le sue labbra, sono dolci, succose, mi fanno impazzire. Continuano a muoversi sulle mie ed io mi rendo conto di non poterne più fare a meno. Stanno diventando la mie droga.

Sospiro beandomi di quel dolce contatto finché non sento la sua voce mormorare tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Buongiorno dormigliona".

"'Giorno...", borbotto ancora con la voce impastata.

Mi stiracchio leggermente emettendo suoni buffi.

"Dormito bene?".

"Divinamente...", dico aprendo finalmente gli occhi per perdermi nel suo stupendo sorriso.

Credo che sia il buongiorno migliore di sempre.

"E tu? Come hai dormito?", le chiedo curiosa.

"Benissimo, anche se a dire il vero sono già sveglia  da un paio d'ore".

"Come mai ti sei svegliata così presto? Non stai bene?".

Mi metto a sedere inchiodando il mio sguardo al suo. Il mio tono è preoccupato e come non potrebbe esserlo. Mi sono sempre preoccupata per lei, figuriamoci adesso.

"No, Clarke, sto benissimo, è solo che mi piace guardarti dormire, sembri un angelo quando dormi...".

_Oh cavolo, mi farà venire un infarto una di queste volte._

"Lexa, non ti azzardare mai più a farmi venire un colpo del genere, mi stavi facendo morire di paura...", le dico colpendola su un braccio.

"E poi io non sembro... sono un angelo...", preciso fingendo di essere arrabbiata.

"Vieni qui", sussurra prima di abbracciarmi e baciarmi di nuovo.

"Ti amo, sai?", le sue parole mi fanno tremare.

"Beh, il sospetto mi era venuto...", replico ironicamente cercando di sviare il mio più totale imbarazzo.

Cominciamo a ridere come delle pazze. Penso proprio che mi potrei abituare a questa vita.

"Anche se non ne ho voglia… dobbiamo alzarci. È già tardi...".

_Ed eccola lì... con poche parole, infrange tutti i miei sogni._

"Tu sì che sai come ammazzare il romanticismo!", esclamo imbronciata.

"Clarke...", obietta.

"Hai ragione capo!", ribatto scattando sull'attenti cercando di non ridere.

"Ti prego, non ti ci mettere pure tu a chiamarmi così, basta Anya".

"Ok, sarà fatto capo", lo ridico prendendomi gioco di lei.

Mi fulmina con lo sguardo, ma è più forte di me, scoppio a ridere divertita.

Mentre si allontana per prepararsi continua a scuotere la testa, ma intravedo un mezzo sorriso. Così corro da lei e le rubo un bacio veloce, prima di anticiparla chiudendomi in bagno, non curandomi delle sue assurde proteste.

Tra un bacio ed un abbraccio riusciamo ad uscire da quella camera. Facciamo colazione e, in men che non si dica, siamo già nella berlina dirette al Palace.

Nonostante la felicità di questa mattina, la vedo assorta nei pensieri. Per me rimarranno sempre un mistero i suoi cambi di umore.

"Lexa, a che pensi?", cedo alla mia curiosità.

"Clarke... ti devo chiedere una cosa, ma so come la pensi al riguardo e se non fossimo in questa situazione non te lo chiederei nel modo più assoluto...", mi dice con un tono serio.

_Ok, Lexa, oggi ti diverti a spaventarmi, eh?_

Le prendo la mano e la stringo nella mia. Il costante bisogno di un contatto con lei, mi aiuta a calmare il mio stato d'animo.

"Lexa... mi puoi chiedere qualsiasi cosa e lo sai...", cerco di dire con tutta la dolcezza di cui sono capace.

"Domani... te la sentiresti di sfilare come modella?", mi chiede tutto di un fiato.

_Eh? Ho sentito bene? Sgrano gli occhi incredula delle sue parole._

Quando la sento intrecciare le nostre dita e stringere di più la mia mano, mi rendo conto di quanto le sia costato chiedermelo. Nonostante i miei dubbi, farei di tutto per Lexa. 

"Clarke, lo so che non ti piace fare da modella e non te lo chiederei se non fossimo in emergenza, ma con sei modelle è impossibile. Ho provato a chiedere ad Anya di far venire Octavia, ma è ammalata e quindi Nylah deve coprire anche i suoi contratti. Lo so che sono di parte, ma per me sei la donna più bella del mondo e vederti sfilare con gli abiti che abbiamo creato insieme, mi riempirebbe di orgoglio e non sai quanto...".

Le sue parole così sentite e profonde non fanno altro che mettermi ancora di più al tappeto, coadiuvate da quegli occhi fissi nei miei che altro non fanno che sottolineare la sua sincerità.

Vorrei risponderle, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola. Ogni minuto che passa Lexa mi colpisce sempre di più ed io mi sento sempre più inerme davanti alle emozioni che scatena in me.

Il mio silenzio sembra metterla in difficoltà, così prova a mettere insieme qualche parola sconnessa, ma io la interrompo subito.

"Smettila Lexa! Mi avevi già convinto a 'Clarke'...", affermo con un sorriso.

Il suo volto si illumina e, prima che possa anche solo pensare di replicare, le mie labbra sono sulle sue.

 

///

 

È circa due ore che sono rinchiusa in questi camerini, insieme alle altre modelle, a farmi 'torturare' da Ruth e Jackie, rispettivamente la truccatrice e la parrucchiera.

Lexa si è volatilizzata, doveva sistemare gli ultimi dettagli e non la vedo da allora.

Nella stanza c'è una confusione impressionante, dettata dalla chiacchiere delle ragazze e dal trambusto per la sfilata. Il caos non è del tutto spiacevole, riesce a sviare i miei pensieri dalle mie preoccupazioni.

Il problema grosso è che non sono una modella, non ho mai sfilato, conosco i miei limiti. Ciononostante per Lexa farei di tutto. La amo talmente tanto che non ci ho pensato minimamente a dirle di no.

Adesso però l'idea di farle fare brutta figura non mi aiuta per niente. Meno male che c'è Jackie che, pur conoscendomi poco, ha capito il mio problema. Infatti, è circa un'ora che, mentre mi sistema i capelli, cerca di farmi ridere raccontandomi degli episodi successi in sfilate passate.

"Clarke, ti giuro, dovevi vederla… questa si è tolta i tacchi e li lanciati verso il pubblico, dicendo che ne aveva abbastanza di quelle trappole e che preferiva andare via scalza...",

"Jackie, dimmi che scherzi...", replico cercando di smettere di ridere.

Il sorrido smodato si attenua leggermente quando vedo due occhi verdi riflessi dallo specchio fissarmi.

Jackie nota i nostri sguardi persi l'uno nell'altro e si dilegua, borbottando qualcosa che non riesco a capire.

"Ehi...", sussurro guardandola intensamente

"Ehi...", replica posizionandosi alle mie spalle.

I nostri occhi continuano a parlarsi attraverso lo specchio, questa nostra connessione mi fa impazzire sempre di più.

Le sue mani mi sfiorano le spalle per dolci carezze ed un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena.

"Sei...  sei bellissima… Clarke", balbetta alla fine.

Non voglio di certo rovinare il lavoro di Ruth e se non sdrammatizzo un po' mi lascerò travolgere dalle emozioni… e credo che non sia proprio il caso in questo momento.

"Devo ammettere che Jackie e Ruth ci sanno fare... dimostro dieci anni di meno così conciata".

_L’idea è buona, il piano è quasi geniale… solo che non ho considerato una variabile: Lexa._

Si abbassa lentamene portando le sue labbra vicino al mio orecchio, il suo respiro mi solletica il viso.

"La tua bellezza va oltre il trucco ed una bella acconciatura, tu sei molto di più di questo. Mi sei entrata dentro... ti ho vista... ti ho sentita... sei parte di me ed è per questo che mi sono innamorata di te..", sospira.

Quelle parole trafiggono il cuore arrivandomi dritte al cervello. _Colpita ed affondata._ Il mio corpo comincia a tremare. Mai nessuno mi aveva fatto sentire così importante. Giro il volto scontrandomi con i suoi occhi. Il mio azzurro è velato dalle lacrime, cerco di trattenerle per non rovinare tutto il lavoro della truccatrice.

"Non vorrai mica rovinare il bellissimo lavoro di Ruth?", mi lancia un salvagente vedendomi in difficoltà.

"E colpa tua... ma ti sembra il caso di aprire il tuo cuore proprio in questo momento? Dirmi quelle parole che mi toccano nel profondo e pensare che non mi facciano nessun effetto?", sbotto fingendo rabbia.

"È stato più forte di me Clarke, quando ti ho visto mi hai tolto il fiato e le parole mi sono uscite spontanee".

"Oh cavolo, ma insisti?", la riprendo.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e cerco di respirare profondamente per evitare di piangere. Fortuna vuole che ci riesca, ma non per merito di Lexa.

"Ok, gente, ci siamo, mancano 5 minuti", sento una voce riportarmi alla realtà.

 _Ok, si comincia_. Saluto Lexa, ma mi rendo conto che non posso lasciargliela passare liscia per quello che mi ha appena fatto.

"Ehi Lexa...", la richiamo ad un passo dalla porta.

"Sì?".

"Sappi che la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo...", affermo sfoderando il mio tono più audace.

La sua espressione cambia di colpo, deglutisce, diventando tutta rossa. Sorrido compiaciuta della mia conquista, congratulandomi con me stessa. 

Prima di uscire ci augura buona fortuna e il camerino esplode in urla e applausi.

_Ok Clarke, falli neri._

 

///

 

Da quando sono uscita dai camerini sono sempre più nervosa. Gesù, ma chi me la fatto fare? _Ho una sola risposta per te Clarke: Lexa._ Non posso che dare ragione alle mia coscienza. Non ho mai sfilato in vita mia e poi io odio stare al centro dell'attenzione, ma quando lei me l’ha chiesto non ho saputo dirle di no. E come avrei potuto. Mi spiazza tutte le volte dicendo cose meravigliose ed io mi sento argilla nella sue mani.

Dopo avermi dato il colpo di grazia pochi minuti fa, sono qui in piedi pronta per farmi ammirare, fotografare e riprendere su quella dannata passerella.

Julie mi dà il via ed un passo dopo l'altro prendo confidenza. I primi occhi che scorgo sono proprio i suoi. Lexa mi sta guardando, la sua intensità mi disarma, come tutte le volte. Mi perdo in quel verde, ma allo stesso tempo mi sento a casa. Lei mi infonde sicurezza.

Senza pensarci comincio ad ancheggiare verso il fondo della passerella, la mia audacia mi aiuta e arrivata in fondo mi giro per farmi ammirare meglio e poi faccio ritorno. _Ok, ho rotto il ghiaccio, devo solo continuare così._

Ad accogliermi trovo il sorriso fiero di Lexa, mentre con le labbra mi mima un 'ti amo'. Il cuore mi si gonfia e rischia di esplodermi dalla gioia. Mi sento amata, completa. E questa consapevolezza mi rende più spavalda.

 

///

 

Dopo circa un’ora siamo arrivate alla conclusione. Devo uscire un'ultima volta e poi sarà fatta. Il vestito che ho indosso è quello che preferisco. Un abito nero da cocktail, smanicato, con lo scollo a cuore, ed un vertiginoso spacco laterale. Lo ha designato Lexa e l'ha fatto pensando a me.

Esco un'ultima volta, passo dopo passo arrivo in fondo alla passarella, ritorno indietro ancheggiando. Quando sono in fondo invece di tornare dentro, Victor, il presentatore, mi passa il microfono.

"Signore e signori, facciamo un grosso applauso a Lexa Woods la stilista che ha ideato questa bellissima collezione...".

Al suo ingresso il pubblico si alza ed un scroscio di applausi riecheggia nella stanza, mentre Victor le porge un mazzo di fiori enorme.

Il suo sguardo ricade su di me e posso leggere tutta l'emozione che sta provando in questo momento. Vederla così mi riempie il cuore di felicità.

Dopo avermi sorriso le passo il microfono. Gli applausi vanno avanti per diversi minuti fino a che Lexa non richiede la parola.

"Volevo ringraziare tutti voi per essere intervenuti a questo evento. Ringrazio lo staff e tutta l'organizzazione per averci permesso di fare questa sfilata. Mi è piaciuto molto lavorare per la creazione di questi abiti, ma non voglio prendermi tutto il merito, non sarebbe giusto da parte mia. Clarke, per favore, avvicinati...".

La sento chiamarmi e l'unica cosa che mi passa per il cervello è: ma che diavolo vuol fare?

Mi metto al suo fianco titubante guardandola con un punto interrogativo stampato in faccia.

La sala si riempie di un brusio di sottofondo.

"Ma che intenzioni hai?", le mimo con le labbra.

Lei non risponde si limita a sorridermi, lasciandomi nel dubbio.

"Ecco, signore e signori. Vi presento la signora Clarke Griffin, è lei la bravissima stilista che mi ha aiutato a creare questa magnifica collezione...".

Sgrano gli occhi incredula e mi lascio sopraffare dal silenzio assordante che si è creato nella sala.

L'istante dopo sento gli applausi inondare le mie orecchie, contornati da elogi e complimenti urlati tra le righe.

Mi giro verso il pubblico e li ringrazio con un cenno ed un timido sorriso. Poi mi volto verso Lexa e noto che mi passa il mazzo di fiori e si mette ad applaudirmi anche lei.

Il suo sorriso è qualcosa di stupendo, ma nonostante quello mi sento in completo imbarazzo.

Faccio un ulteriore passo per avvicinarmi a lei e sussurrarle qualcosa all'orecchio.

"Sei bellissima quando sorridi... ma non ti illudere la mia vendetta sarà atroce, quindi Woods… preparati a fare gli straordinari perché sono una persona molto esigente...", il mio tono è imperativo, ma anche estremamente sensuale.

Mentre mi allontano spalanca gli occhi e deglutisce a fatica.

 _'Ben fatto Clarke'_ , penso tra me e me.

 


	36. Capitolo 35

#  CAPITOLO 35

 

[Clarke POV]

Inutile dire che la mia vendetta è andata a segno. Ci siamo amate tutta la notte fino all’alba, quando siamo crollate esauste l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

Il nostro riposo è durato poco. La sveglia della reception ci ha letteralmente buttato giù dal letto. Così, in fretta e furia, ci siamo preparate e siamo andate all’aeroporto.

Dopo aver fatto il check-in siamo riuscite ad imbarcarci sul volo che ci porterà a Chicago, a casa. Nonostante la stanchezza, da quando mi sono alzata non riesco a smettere di sorridere, ed il motivo si sta per sedere proprio al mio fianco, lato corridoio.

Mi perdo a guardarla mentre sistema il bagaglio a mano nel ripiano sopra le nostre teste e, senza volerlo, i ricordi della scorsa notte mi fanno avvampare.

 

///

 

**_ [Inizio flashback -  La notte scorsa]  _ **

_"Sei pronta a subire la mia vendetta?", la provoco senza ritegno._

_"Credo di non aver molte scelte, o sbaglio?", replica alzando un sopracciglio._

_"Esatto! Mi congratulo con te Lexa, sei sempre più brava a leggere nel pensiero... adesso girati... sei troppo vestita per i miei gusti"._

_Mi fa un sorriso malizioso e poi esegue il mio comando. Comincio a girarle intorno, come se fossi una predatrice e lei fosse la mia preda. La voglia di giocare si fa sempre più pressante e la mia audacia comincia a prendere il sopravvento. La mia dolce vendetta sarà una tortura piena di piacere._

_Comincio a spogliarla con estrema lentezza. Le sfilo la giacca facendola ricadere a terra, poi le slaccio la camicia, bottone dopo bottone, accarezzando il suo corpo con cura e dedizione. Il mio tocco le fa increspare la pelle. Nonostante ciò, la vedo trattenere dei gemiti, quasi non volesse darmi soddisfazione. Ah, è così Lexa? Cederai amore mio, cederai. Non hai idea di cosa io voglia farti... ma lo scoprirai presto._

_Continuo il suo striptease, passando ai pantaloni. Slaccio il bottone e faccio scendere la zip, mi chino trascinando l'indumento verso il basso. Accarezzo con due mani prima una gamba e poi l'altra, quasi la stessi perquisendo. Sorrido soddisfatta quando vedo formarsi la pelle d'oca sulle sue cosce. Nella nostra camera ci saranno trenta gradi, non può essere certo il freddo a provocarle questo tipo di reazione. Mi metto ai suoi piedi e afferro i lembi dei suoi slip, li faccio scivolare in giù, lentamente, molto lentamente, fino a giungere alle caviglie, quando li levo di mezzo, gettandoli insieme agli altri cadaveri. Quando alzo lo sguardo vedo Lexa mordersi il labbro in modo sensuale, inutile dire che quel suo gesto mi manda letteralmente in estasi. Sono bagnata, terribilmente bagnata, il mio gioco di seduzione mi si sta rivoltando contro... ma non devo cedere, non ancora almeno._

_Il mio sguardo intenso è ancora sulle sue iridi verdi, non riesco a staccarle da lei e lei da me. Le mie mani si posano sulle sue caviglie. Con lentezza percorro le sue gambe verso l'alto. Lexa al mio tocco le divarica, lasciandomi lo spazio necessario per continuare la mia dolce tortura. Il suo sguardo è voglioso, pieno di lussuria, proprio come il mio. Segue attentamente ogni mia mossa, quasi ne avesse bisogno. Quando arrivo alla sua intimità la sfioro delicatamente, per poi andare a stringere il suo sedere. La sento gemere ed un sorriso malizioso compare sul mio volto. Il mio viso è ad un centimetro dal suo centro pulsante, posso vedere la sua eccitazione, ma quello che voglio adesso è sentirne il sapore. Soffio sul suo fascio di nervi, inebriandomi del suoi continui lamenti._

_Alzo lo sguardo e quello che vedo mi fa impazzire._

_"Clarke...", sussurra quasi implorandomi di fare qualcosa._

_Dio, vorrei torturarla ancora un po', ma la mia voglia di lei sta diventando incontenibile. Così, cedo al mio istinto. Mi avvento sul suo clitoride e comincio a succhiarlo, morderlo, leccarlo, mi aggrappo alle sue natiche stringendo di più il nostro contatto._

_La sento gemere sempre più forte, mi mette le mani fra i capelli, forse bisognosa di sentire ancora di più la mia bocca su di lei. La mia lingua scende sulla sua apertura cominciando a leccare tutto il suo nettare. Il suo sapore mi fa impazzire, gemo mentre continuo a succhiare i suoi umori. La sento contorcersi ad ogni mia stoccata e questo mi provoca una reazione che non riesco a controllare, ma soprattutto che non voglio controllare. La mia libido è ad un picco storico._

_"Sei buonissima Lexa...", mormoro._

_"Ti prego... Clarke...", si lamenta volendo di più._

_"Vedo che qualcuno è impaziente..."._

_"Cazzo... sì, ti voglio...", impreca quasi disperata._

_"Non così in fretta tesoro... questa amore mio… è la mia vendetta...", replico maliziosamente._

_La mia lingua torna a torturarle il clitoride, lasciando libero accesso alla mia mano. Le mie dita cominciano a sfiorare la sua intimità quasi distrattamente, volendola stuzzicare, ancora e ancora. La sento piagnucolare sempre più forte in preda alla più totale disperazione. Mi soddisfa vederla così inerme e al tempo stesso mi eccita da morire. Continuo a guardarla persa nel piacere che le sto procurando e un’ondata di calore mi pervade._

_Gioco ancora un po’ con la sua apertura fino a che non la penetro, con la lingua. Il mio ritmo è lento quasi estenuante, continuo a farla mia così, lentamente. Il suo corpo comincia a tremare, sento che è vicina. Così esco da lei, ritardando ancora una volta il suo piacere. La sua frustrazione è sempre più evidente. Non le dò il tempo di lamentarsi che le mie dita sono già in lei. Entro ed esco, aumentando leggermente il ritmo, beandomi di quel calore che mi fa esplodere il petto. Mi alzo in piedi e mi impossesso delle sue labbra, facendole sentire il suo sapore._

_La sua lingua è avida, vogliosa, famelica. Succhia tutti i suoi umori dalla mia, facendomi gemere travolta dall’estremo piacere._

_Quando aumento il ritmo, sento il suo corpo tremare contro il mio, trovo il suo punto magico e affondo un paio di volte._

_"Clarke... oddio... amore... sto per venire..."._

_"Viene tesoro... vieni per me", le dico infilando il terzo dito e continuando a scivolare in lei._

_Le sue mani cominciano a toccarmi vogliose sopra i vestiti, provocandomi delle scosse pazzesche, sono estremamente sensibile ed eccitata, mi ci vuole poco a raggiungere il limite. Infatti nel giro di poco veniamo entrambe urlando senza ritegno._

_“Ti amo Clarke…”, mormora Lexa ancora in affanno._

_“Ti amo anche io… e non puoi capire quanto”, sussurro stringendola in un abbraccio._

_Rimaniamo in quella posizione finché i nostri corpi non si rilassano, poi la sento ridere. Mi allontano leggermente incuriosita e vedo la cosa più bella del mondo: il suo sorriso._

_“Amore, mi piace da morire la tua idea di vendetta…”, dice divertita._

_“Ah sì? Tesoro, la mia vendetta non è ancora finita… e, a questo proposito, spero che tu non sia stanca… ho altri progetti per la nottata”, replico alzando un sopracciglio con fare malizioso._

_“No, non sono stanca… anzi… credo che adesso tocchi a me vendicarmi… e proprio per questo motivo adesso ti spoglierò… e ti farò venire, una, due, cento volte, fino a che non implorerai pietà”._

_Oh Gesù, le sue parole mi riaccendono in un attimo. Credo che questa volta sarò io a subire la sua dolce tortura e, in tutta franchezza, non mi dispiace affatto._

_“Uhm, mi sembra un ottimo piano… e dimmi Lexa… cosa stai aspettando?”._

**__ **

**_ [End flashback]  _ **

 

///

**__ **

Ritorno su quell’aereo e sono in condizioni pressoché indegne. Ho un caldo assurdo e sono terribilmente eccitata. Sfortuna vuole che proprio in quel momento, Lexa incroci il mio sguardo. _Oddio…_

“Clarke, tutto bene? Perché mi guardi così?”.

_Ok, è adesso che le dico? Dove cavolo è una doccia fredda quanto serve?_

“Sì, tutto bene, sono solo un po’ stanca. Magari provo a dormire un po’ durante il volo”, provo a celare il mio imbarazzo evitando di replicare.

Anche perché, in questo preciso momento, la risposta sarebbe troppo fuori luogo. Sul genere: ‘ti sto guardando così perché sei eccitante, sensuale, bellissima e vorrei baciarti, qui, in mezzo a queste persone, vorrei amarti come ti ho amato ieri notte, ancora e ancora, fino ad addormentarci esauste, perché io ti amo e ho bisogno di te ogni secondo della mia vita… _’_

 _Ok, sono ufficialmente pazza._ Cerco di ritornare in me, guardando fuori dall’oblò. Quando Lexa mi stringe la mano nella sua sono costretta a girarmi di nuovo.

Il suo sorriso è perfetto, mi scalda il cuore. Si avvicina alla mia guancia e la sfiora con le sue labbra, facendomi venire i brividi.

“Buon riposo... tesoro”, sussurra al mio orecchio.

La sua dolcezza mi toglie il fiato. Senza pensarci l’abbraccio stretta, come a voler controllare che tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto fino ad ora non sia solo un sogno.

“Ti amo”, mormoro ricambiando il bacio sulla guancia.

 

///

 

Il volo dura quasi due ore e mezza. Mi addormento praticamente subito e forse troppo velocemente vengo risvegliata da una carezza di Lexa che mi informa dell’imminente atterraggio.

Nonostante non abbia dormito tanto, mi sento decisamente più riposata. Una volta sbarcate dall’aereo e recuperato i bagagli, ci dirigiamo all’esterno dove troviamo Austin ad attenderci.

“Buon pomeriggio Austin”, lo salutiamo sia io che lei.

“Signora Woods, signora Griffin, ben tornate”.

Saliamo in macchina e uno strano silenzio ci fa da sottofondo. I pensieri cominciano ad invadermi la mente. Siamo di nuovo a casa… ora come sarà tra di noi? Come ci dovremmo comportare? Dovremmo dirlo subito a Maggie e Aiden… ma chissà come la prenderanno? E se non fossero d’accordo? Io voglio stare con lei, questo è poco ma sicuro. Il fatto è che non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, di cosa siamo e di come comportarci in pubblico e questo mi turba moltissimo.

“Clarke… il tuo silenzio fa rumore…”.

“Anche tu non sei tanto loquace, mi sembra…”.

“Sei preoccupata, lo leggo nei tuoi occhi”, sussurra lasciandomi a bocca aperta.

_Sono davvero un libro aperto per lei?_

“Perché non mi dici cosa ti preoccupa tanto?”, domanda sondando il campo.

“Lexa, lo sai benissimo cosa mi preoccupa… perché è la stessa cosa che mette ansia anche a te. Se no… non continueresti a picchiettare le dite sulla gamba. Lo fai sempre quando sei nervosa”.

Anche io la conosco bene. E so benissimo cosa le passa per il cervello.

Si gira sul sedile mettendosi di fronte a me. Il suo sguardo cerca il mio.

“Ok, vuoi sapere cos’è che mi rende nervosa?”, mi chiede con un velo di retorica.

Annuisco convinta di sapere già la risposta.

“Il fatto che debba chiedere alla mia migliore amica di diventare la mia donna… in modo ufficiale e definitivo, in modo che tutto il mondo sappia quanto io la ami”.

Accuso il colpo, non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere. La sua determinazione mi disarma. Come ogni volta mi ritrovo con il cuore a mille ed un turbinio di emozioni che non riesco a controllare.

Al solito l’ironia mi aiuta a celare il mio stato emotivo.

“Non sapevo ti fossi innamorata di Anya?”.

“Purtroppo non so come prenderà Raven… mi sembrava piuttosto presa da lei!”, esclama con sarcasmo.

“Vieni qui…”, sussurro prima di attirarla sulle mie labbra.

La bacio senza curarmi di Austin al volante. Cercando di farle capire quanto mi abbia colpito nel profondo.

“Forse non lo sai ancora Lexa, ma sono una donna terribilmente gelosa e non mi piace condividere, quindi vedi di rigare diritto Woods!”, la minaccio in tono scherzoso.

“Di nuovo Clarke?! Devi smetterla di leggermi nel pensiero… ti stavo per dire proprio la stessa cosa!”, ribatte rubandomi un altro bacio.

“Scherzi a parte, la prima cosa in assoluto è dirlo ai ragazzi, non voglio che lo vengano a sapere da altri o peggio ancora dalla TV”, mormoro accoccolandomi tra le sue braccia.

“Hai ragione, dobbiamo parlare con Maggie ed Aiden… e dobbiamo farlo al più presto, io non ce la faccio più a starti lontano. Che dici… stasera hai degli impegni?”.

“Io no, ma devo sentire mio figlio, ora che c’è Hope e sua madre è stata via per quasi una settimana chissà cosa avrà combinato. Ti vorrei ricordare che è un adolescente, maschio, con l’ormone in mossa…”.

“In questo credo abbia preso proprio dalla madre...”, afferma divertita.

“Lexa!”, la riprendo fingendomi offesa.

“Perché? Non è forse vero che mi salteresti addosso se non ci fosse Austin?”, il suo tono è talmente sexy che mi fa venire i brividi e non solo quelli.

Mi guardo intorno e vedo l’autista che se la ride dallo specchietto. Colpisco la spalla di Lexa con un buffetto e mi allontano subito fingendo di essere arrabbiata.

“Smettila subito, non sei leale…”, borbotto guardando il finestrino.

Dopo un po’ ci mettiamo a ridere entrambe e in un secondo sono già cullata dalle due braccia.

Arriviamo sotto casa mia e prima di scendere dalla macchina la saluto come di deve. Il bacio è dolce, lento, ma mi toglie il fiato.

Mi accompagna al portone e un po’ in imbarazzo mi dà un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ti chiamo dopo…”, le dico prima di sparire dentro all’edificio.

Spero vivamente che mio figlio non abbia impegni per stasera, perché mi voglio levare questo dente il prima possibile.

 


	37. Capitolo 36

#  CAPITOLO 36

 

[Lexa POV]

Clarke mi farà impazzire completamente. La sua vendetta - se così la vogliamo chiamare - è stata terribilmente piacevole. Abbiamo fatto l'amore per tutta la notte fino a che, distrutte, non ci siamo addormentate. Se questo è un sogno… non voglio assolutamente essere svegliata.

Sono totalmente, follemente e perdutamente innamorata di lei e non voglio lasciarmela scappare, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Incontrarla mi ha restituito la vita e ora voglio viverla, al massimo delle mie possibilità, ovviamente insieme a lei.

Veniamo svegliate dalla reception in maniera brusca. Il concierge ci informa che il trasporto per l'aeroporto ci sta aspettando, sottolineando il nostro ovvio ritardo.

Saltiamo giù dal letto e, ad una velocità impressionante, ci prepariamo. Afferriamo i bagagli, opportunamente preparati il giorno prima, riuscendo ad arrivare appena in tempo per il check-in del nostro volo.

Avendo dormito poco e con tutto il trambusto della mattina, la stanchezza comincia a farsi sentire, nonostante ciò le mie labbra non smettono di sorridere. Il motivo della mia felicità mi sta fissando - con i suoi occhi meravigliosi - proprio in questo momento, mentre sto sistemando il bagaglio a mano nell'apposito scomparto.

Con la coda dell'occhio la vedo diventare tutta rossa, trattengo un sorriso immaginando i suoi pensieri. È ancora più bella quando si imbarazza.

Incrocio il suo sguardo e sembra che io l'abbia colta in flagrante, non riesco a cantare vittoria però perché, in una frazione di secondo, le immagini della scorsa notte mi invadano la mente e anche io vengo sopraffatta dalle emozioni.

 

///

 

**_[Inizio flashback -  La notte scorsa]_ **

_Sono stretta tra le sue braccia in attesa che i nostri corpo si rilassino. Improvvisamente mi viene da ridere, ripensando a cosa intendesse Clarke per vendetta. Forse incuriosita della mia strana reazione post coito, si allontana da me per guardarmi negli occhi. Il mio sorriso si allarga sempre di più quando vedo la sua espressione confusa stampata sul viso._

_“Amore, mi piace da morire la tua idea di vendetta…”, le spiego cercando di trattenermi._

_“Ah sì? Tesoro, la mia vendetta non è ancora finita… e, a questo proposito, spero che tu non sia stanca… ho altri progetti per la nottata”, il suo tono audace mi fa avvampare._

_Ok, Clarke, non sai in che guaio ti stai cacciando!_

_“No, non sono stanca… anzi… credo che adesso tocchi a me vendicarmi… e proprio per questo motivo adesso… ti spoglierò e ti farò venire, una, due, cento volte, fino a che non implorerai pietà”, la provoco deliberatamente._

_Il suo sguardo cambia in un attimo. Sembra che le mie parole abbiano fatto effetto._

_“Uhm, mi sembra un ottimo piano… e dimmi Lexa… cosa stai aspettando?”._

_‘Niente, sono stanca di aspettare Clarke, credo che io e te abbiamo già aspettato abbastanza...’, penso tra me e me._

_Mi avvento sulle sue labbra e la bacio. Mi faccio guidare dalla passione. In poco tempo, la sua bocca è diventata una droga per me. Il suo sapore, dolce, mi inebria facendomi perdere completamente il senno._

_Comincio a spogliarla spingendola verso il letto, mentre il bacio diventa sempre più voglioso. Ora è il mio turno quello di giocare._

_Le sfilo la camicia, non avendo cura di farlo lentamente, voglio toccare la sua pelle, sentire il suo incresparsi sotto le mie dita. Senza troppe cerimonie, le mie mani si fanno largo sulla sua schiena dove trovano e sganciano il reggiseno, liberando il suo seno prosperoso._

_Mi fermo per un attimo a guardarla. È veramente stupenda. Si morde le labbra impaziente di ricevere le mie attenzioni. Mi fa impazzire quando lo fa… è terribilmente sexy. Comincio a toccare il suo corpo partendo dal collo, scendendo verso il suo petto, le mie carezze sono distratte, ma hanno l'effetto che voglio: la sento gemere. Arrivo ai suoi pantaloni e glieli tolgo, la stessa sorte tocca poi al suo perizoma. La spingo con delicatezza a sdraiarsi sul letto mettendomi poi a cavalcioni su di lei. Le blocco le mani sulla testa. Ora sono io a condurre il gioco. Il mio corpo comincia a muoversi sul suo, lentamente, posso sentire i nostri umori mescolarsi. Il suo sguardo è talmente intenso che sembra volermi mangiare. Sono sempre più eccitata, ma non devo cedere, non ancora almeno._

_Mi rimpossesso delle sue labbra, scivolando poi sul collo. Comincio a succhiare la sua pelle, dove so di farla impazzire. La sento lamentarsi in preda al piacere, soddisfatta dal risultato le mie labbra scivolano sulla clavicola per poi approdare alla valle dei seni. Comincio a leccare il suo capezzolo ormai già pronto per me. La mia lingua è fuori controllo, come la mia voglia di lei. Con la mano torturo l'altro seno, giocando con il suo bottoncino._

_"Lexa... oddio", la sento dire in affanno._

_"Tesoro... è solo l'inizio", mormoro tra un bacio e l'altro._

_Mi diverto ancora un po' fino a portarla al limite. La sento urlare il mio nome in preda all’estasi più assoluta. L’orgasmo la prende, ma io non mi fermo, continuo a torturarla._

_I suoi gemiti continuano a riecheggiare nella stanza, la mia lingua e i miei movimenti continuano ad accarezzarla senza darle tregua, riaccendendo in un attimo il suo desiderio. Sorrido soddisfatta e, con un pizzico di malizia, ribalto la posizioni mettendomi sotto di lei. Ora è Clarke a cavalcioni su di me. Le mie mani scivolano sui suoi fianchi per guidare il ritmo della nostra danza d’amore. I nostri corpi cominciano a cercarsi, con veemenza, muovendosi in simbiosi, creando quella piacevole frizione tra i nostri sessi che mi manda fuori di testa._

_Clarke inarca la schiena poggiando le mani sul letto facendo aderire di più le nostre intimità. Quando sento il suo calore irradiarmi il corpo non riesco a trattenere un gemito. Sono vicina, molto vicina e credo di non essere l'unica._

_Il mio corpo si contorce sempre di più fino a che non raggiungo l’apice, gli spasmi mi fanno muovere in un modo sempre più convulso, provocando in Clarke sempre più piacere, ma ho qualcos'altro in serbo per lei._

_Mi aggrappo con decisione ai suoi fianchi fermando i suoi movimenti. Il suo sguardo pieno di rimprovero e frustrazione è talmente adorabile che mi scappa un sorriso._

_"Vieni qui… adesso ci penso io a te. Voglio farti venire in un altro modo… voglio… che mi vieni in bocca", la mia voce roca trasuda tutta la mia eccitazione._

_Lo sguardo di Clarke passa dallo sorpreso al voglioso in una frazione di secondo. Gattona su di me avvicinandosi alla mia testa. Posiziona le ginocchia ai lati del mio viso e inclinandosi leggermente in avanti si aggrappa alla testiera del letto. È completamente esposta, il suo centro bagnato è ad un soffio dalla mia bocca. Non ci metto molto a cedere a quella visione. La mia lingua scivola in lei facendola gemere forte. Mi aggrappo alla sue cosce continuando a deliziarmi dei suoi umori, il suo corpo comincia a muoversi sul mio viso, richiedendo di più. Io continuo a penetrarla sempre più in profondità._

_"Lexa, oddio... sto impazzendo...", mormora in preda al piacere._

_Continuo a torturarla, muovendo la lingua dentro di lei, da un lato all'altro sempre più velocemente. Clarke è ad un passo, la sento stringersi attorno a me e l'istante dopo vengo inondata del suo nettare che mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Urla il mio nome mentre si aggrappa più forte al letto in preda agli spasmi. Il suo corpo ci mette un po’ a riprendersi, continuo a baciarla fino a che non la sento rilassarsi._

_"Oddio... è stato...", comincia a dire._

_"Stupendo...", finisco la frase per lei._

_"Ti amo...", mormora cercando di riprendere fiato._

_"Anche io Clarke... sempre di più"._

_Si stende al mio fianco e senza pensarci l'abbraccio stretta. Le mie labbra si posano sui suoi capelli per una dolce coccola. Il mio sorriso si allarga. Sono felice e la ragione della mia felicità la sto stringendo tra le braccia._

**_[Fine flashback]_ **

 

///

 

Ritorno alla realtà cercando di fare l’indifferente… anche se non è per niente facile, ma la miglior difesa è l’attacco.

"Clarke, tutto bene? Perché mi guardi così?", le chiedo divertita.

"Sì, tutto bene, sono solo un po’ stanca. Magari provo a dormire un po’ durante il volo", replica incerta.

La sua risposta non mi convince, ma decido di non insistere. Credo che ci sia qualcosa in più, oltre l'imbarazzo, ma non vorrei metterla troppo a disagio, rischiando poi di darmi la zappa sui piedi.

Distoglie lo sguardo prima che riesca a rassicurarla. Così le prendo la mano nella mia e la stringo. Quando si volta di nuovo verso di me le sorrido e le dò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Buon riposo... tesoro”, bisbiglio al suo orecchio.

L'istante dopo è lei che mi sfiora la guancia dopo avermi sussurrato un 'ti amo'.

Sento dei brividi percorrermi la schiena ed un senso di completezza invadermi. _Questo è l’effetto Griffin mia cara Lexa, credo proprio che tu sia senza speranza._ Sì, indubbiamente, come sono convinta al cento per cento di essere pazza di Clarke.

Ah… la devo proprio smettere di rispondere alla mia coscienza.

 

///

 

Clarke si addormenta praticamente subito, io invece non sono mai riuscita a prendere sonno in aereo, quindi non ci provo nemmeno.

Mi incanto a guardarla, quasi fossi una stalker, beandomi della sua tranquillità. Mi rilassa terribilmente vederla così inerme, sembra un angelo, il mio angelo.

Purtroppo per me, la mia mente non riesce a rilassarsi del tutto ed in un attimo viene invasa da mille dubbi.

Il ritorno a casa mi spaventa. Come dovremmo comportarci d'ora in poi? Io vorrei tanto chiederle di diventare la mia donna, ma ho paura di affrettare le cose. Poi c'è Maggie, come la prenderà? E Aiden? Loro sono parte integrande delle nostre vite. Ne morirei se non dovessero approvare la nostra storia. Vorrei tanto che la nostra diventasse una vera e propria famiglia, ma mi rendo conto che quello che voglio non dipenda solo da me.

Impantanata nei pensieri non mi rendo conto che manca poco all'atterraggio. Sveglio Clarke con una carezza e la informo che siamo quasi arrivate.

Tutto il mio rimuginare mi ha portato solo ulteriore stanchezza e un carico ingestibile sulle spalle, ma vedere il volto di Clarke così sereno e riposato mi rincuora.

Dopo aver recuperato i bagagli ci dirigiamo verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto e ci imbattiamo in Austin che ci sorride giulivo.

Dopo i convenevoli ci rifugiamo in macchina. Nessuna delle due fiata, come se avessimo paura di esternare i nostri pensieri e, forse, non sono tanto lontana dalla verità. 

“Clarke… il tuo silenzio fa rumore…”, dico non sopportando più questa atmosfera.

“Anche tu non sei tanto loquace, mi sembra…”, puntualizza con un tono scontato.

Anche se temo di sapere cosa le frulla nel cervello, decido di rischiare e chiederglielo per dissipare ogni mio dubbio.

“Sei preoccupata, lo leggo nei tuoi occhi. Perché non mi dici cosa ti preoccupa tanto?”.

“Lexa, lo sai benissimo cosa mi preoccupa… perché è la stessa cosa che mette ansia anche a te. Se no… non continueresti a picchiettare le dite sulla gamba. Lo fai sempre quando sei nervosa”.

Mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro e questo mi spaventa alle volte.

Mi giro sul sedile, in modo tale da mettermi di fronte a lei, cercando disperatamente il suo sguardo.

“Ok, vuoi sapere cos’è che mi rende nervosa?”, affermo con retorica.

La vedo annuire. Nella sua espressione attenta non vi è incertezza, probabilmente sa già quali sono le mie ansie perché rispecchiano le sue... o forse no...

Sospiro prendendo coraggio e poi dò fiato ai miei pensieri. Il flusso delle mie parole mi esce spontaneo, senza il minimo dubbio o perplessità.

“Il fatto che debba chiedere alla mia migliore amica di diventare la mia donna… in modo ufficiale e definitivo, in modo che tutto il mondo sappia quanto io la ami”.

Mi rendo conto solo dopo aver parlato di quanto io sia stata diretta.

Non risponde subito, sembra accusare il colpo. L'atmosfera diventa pesante, sto per cedere al disagio, ma la sua ironia salva la situazione.

“Non sapevo ti fossi innamorata di Anya?”.

“Purtroppo non so come prenderà Raven… mi sembrava piuttosto presa da lei!”, replico stando al gioco.

Dopo aver riso delle nostre battute mi attira a se e mi bacia, non curandosi di Austin. Il suo bacio è talmente intenso che mi fa tremare. Mi toglie il fiato e dopo poco siamo costrette a staccarci per respirare. _Dannato ossigeno!_

“Forse non lo sai ancora Lexa, ma sono una donna terribilmente gelosa e non mi piace condividere, quindi vedi di rigare diritto Woods!”, la sua minaccia mi fa sorridere.

“Di nuovo Clarke? Devi smetterla di leggermi nel pensiero… ti stavo per dire proprio la stessa cosa!”, esclamo rimpossessandomi delle sue labbra.

La stringo forte tra le mie braccia e lei si accoccola nell'incavo del mio collo.

“Scherzi a parte, la prima cosa in assoluto è dirlo ai ragazzi, non voglio che lo vengano a sapere da altri o peggio ancora dalla TV”, sussurra solleticandomi con il suo respiro.

“Hai ragione, dobbiamo parlare con Maggie ed Aiden… e dobbiamo farlo al più presto, io non ce la faccio più a starti lontano. Che dici… stasera hai degli impegni?”, la butto lì.

“Io no, ma devo sentire mio figlio, ora che c’è Hope e sua madre - cioè io - è stata via per quasi una settimana chissà cosa avrà combinato. Ti vorrei ricordare che è un adolescente, maschio, con l’ormone in mossa…”, le sue parole mi strappano una risata e non resisto all'assist che mi ha fornito.

“In questo credo abbia preso proprio dalla madre...”.

“Lexa!”, mi strilla contro alzandosi di scatto.

“Perché? Non è forse vero che mi salteresti addosso se non ci fosse Austin?”, la provoco sfoderando il mio tono più malizioso.

La vedo guardarsi in giro circospetta e poi sento Austin ridere come un matto. Tempo due secondi e scoppio a ridere anche io.

Si allontana da me colpendomi la spalla con un schiaffetto, mettendo su un finto broncio adorabile che vorrei baciare all'istante.

“Smettila subito, non sei leale…”, protesta fingendo interesse per il finestrino.

Clarke cerca di fare la stoica, ma non resiste molto e tempo un secondo scoppia a ridere riaccoccolandosi tra le mie braccia.

Arrivate al suo palazzo, prima di scendere ho bisogno di salutarla con un bacio, così l'attiro ancora sulle mie labbra. Non vorrei separami da lei, ma purtroppo non possiamo evitarlo.

Arrivate al portone, la saluto nuovamente, questa volta con un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ti chiamo dopo…”, la sento dire prima di scomparire dalla mia vista.

La mia speranza è di sistemare le cose al più presto.

In questi giorni mi sono resa conto che per me, Clarke, è come l'aria… e senza non riuscirei più a vivere.

 


	38. Capitolo 37

#  CAPITOLO 37

 

[Lexa POV]

Dal nostro rientro a Chicago è passato più di un mese. I nostri buoni propositi sono andati a farsi benedire. Non siamo riuscite a parlare con i nostri figli. Abbiamo rimandato per impegni vari o,  forse, più semplicemente per paura di non essere comprese.

Malgrado tutto quanto, siamo riuscite a portare avanti la nostra relazione. Nascondendoci un po’ da tutti e accontentandoci di quei momenti fugaci in cui potevamo essere noi stesse. Il problema grosso è che, ogni giorno che passa, diventa sempre più difficile. Detesto dover mentire a Maggie per poter stare insieme Clarke, non è giusto per nessuno.

Così, di comune accordo, abbiamo deciso che oggi sarebbe stato il giorno giusto. Io avrei parlato con Maggie e Clarke con Aiden. Inizialmente pensavamo di farlo insieme ma, viste le innumerevoli difficoltà, parlare ai ragazzi separatamente, ora come ora, ci sembra la soluzione migliore.

Ed è per questo che sono circa due ore che sto girando avanti e indietro per il salotto, arrovellandomi su quali parole usare e soprattutto su cosa dire a Maggie, quando rientrerà da scuola.

Sono talmente nervosa che non riesco a placare la mia ansia in nessuno modo. Ho provato a lavorare, ma niente da fare, dopo un paio di minuti la mia concentrazione è andata a quel paese, ho provato a leggere un libro, ma ho ottenuto lo stesso risultato, leggendo la stessa pagina più volte, ho provato con un bel bagno caldo, ma dopo mezz’ora ero da capo.

Così mi sono arresa a consumare il pavimento di casa. Almeno Niko sarà contento, mi ha sempre rimproverato di fare delle camminate, ora la sto facendo. Mi viene da ridere se penso all’espressione di rimprovero se glielo dicessi… devo ammettere che, in questo momento, immaginare il suo faccione è quello che mi ci vuole per allentare un po’ la tensione.

Presa dai miei pensieri non mi accorgo dell’arrivo di Maggie, e sussulto quando mi abbraccia da dietro.

“Ciao mamma…”.

“Ehi tesoro, come è andata a scuola?”.

“Alla grande! Oggi ho mostrato il progetto di scienze alla maestra... sai, quello che ho fatto insieme ad Den. Beh, lei ne è rimasta entusiasta. Addirittura mi ha proposto di fare la presentazione per la festa di fine anno…”, mi racconta sprizzando gioia da tutti i pori.

“Tesoro, questa è proprio una bellissima notizia. Sono proprio orgogliosa di te piccola mia. Qui bisogna festeggiare! Che ne dici di un abbraccio shakeroso?”. 

“Sii, io ci sto. È una vita che non li facciamo e mi sembra proprio il momento giusto. Tu resta ferma lì mamma, che io prendo la rincorsa…”.

Scuoto la testa divertita aspettando di prendere tra le braccia il mio terremotino e darle una bella stritolata d’affetto shakerandola un po’ da una parte e un po’ dall’altra. Ha ragione Maggie è una vita che non facciamo l’abbraccio shakeroso, ma dopo che mi sono aggravata non riuscivo più a farlo, ma ora sono di nuovo in forma.

“Sei pronta mamma?”.

“Ovviamente, sono già a braccia aperte. Coraggio, vieni…”.

“Arrivooooo”.

“Ti ho presa, e ora... shakera, shakera, shakera…”, la stringo scuotendola un po’ a destra e un po’ a sinistra.

Scoppiamo a ridere come delle matte, mentre l’abbraccio forte.

“Ti voglio bene, mamma”.

“Anche io piccolina, tanto…”, sussurro dandole un dolce bacio sulla testa.

Rimaniamo chiuse in quell’abbraccio per un tempo indefinito, mi godo questi attimi come se cercasi ancora il coraggio di parlare. Anche se sono più che convinta di non averne bisogno, mia figlia è una bambina dolce, intelligente, non si è mai permessa di giudicare gli altri e sono convinta che non lo farà neanche stavolta. Qualunque cosa succeda, lei rimarrà sempre la gioia della mia vita. Il mio successo più grande.

_Eh sì, Maggie, credo proprio che diventerai una gran donna, sono fiera di te._

La stringo più forte a me prima di sciogliere l’abbraccio.

“Meg… ti devo parlare di una cosa…”, il mio tono si abbassa diventando subito serio.

“Oh oh… sono nei guai?”, mi chiede preoccupata.

“Cosa? No, non sei nei guai. Perché pensi di esserlo?”, domando stupita.

“Mamma, non mi chiami mai Meg… solo zia Anya e Clax mi chiamano così. Tu lo fai solo se ne ho combinata una delle mie… però… ultimamente, mi sembra di essere stata brava…”, replica incerta.

La sua espressione è talmente buffa che mi strappa una risata.

“Tesoro, te lo assicuro… non sei nei pasticci. Non sono arrabbiata e non sto per sgridarti…”.

“Wow, meno male, anche perché dopo l’abbraccio shakeroso non ci stava per niente una sgridata… sappilo”, puntualizza sospirando di sollievo.

“Vieni, sediamoci sul divano…”, continuo mettendomi a sedere.

Annuisce aggrottando la fronte.

“Mamma… cosa c’è? Stai di nuovo male?”, mi chiede preoccupata.

“No, tesoro, non sto male… tutto l’opposto.... sto benissimo”, alle mie parole mi illumina con un sorriso.

“Ecco… vedi tesoro, ultimamente sono successe delle cose… non so neanche io come, ma sono felice, credo di non esserlo mai stata così tanto dopo la tua nascita…”, lascio la frase in sospeso, cercando nella mia testa le parole adatte per continuare.

“Wow… ti sei illuminata tutta mamma. Ovviamente la mia nascita rimane in vetta alla classifica però, vero?”, mi dice con un espressione furba come per dire: _‘mamma, ti ho sgamata…’._

_Oddio Maggie, sei formidabile._

“Ma certo quella non si batte…”, confermo ridendo.

“Adesso che mi ci fai pensare... da quando tu e Clax siete tornate da Houston…”, comincia a dire.

Clax... è da quando siamo tornate dal Texas che chiama Clarke in questo modo buffo e tutte le volte mi fa sorridere.

”Non ti ho mai vista, una sola volta, triste… uhm… e questo è sospetto…”, continua a dire, sfregandosi il mento con due dita fingendo un’espressione pensierosa.

“Ehi Jessica Fletcher… non c’è nessun omicidio da risolvere!”, esclamo divertita celando la sorpresa dell’acume di mia figlia.

Ridiamo insieme della mia battuta, fino a che non mi decido a spiattellare tutto.

“Ecco, il motivo di tutta questa mia felicità è proprio Clarke…”, faccio una pausa per controllare la sua reazione.

Il suo sorriso si allarga leggermente, così decido di continuare.

“Ci siamo innamorate Maggie, non so come sia successo, ma è così…”.

Dicendolo a voce alta e le mie spalle si alleggeriscono di colpo.

“EVVAI!! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo, chi era Jessica Fletcher a confronto, eh?!”, urla come una pazza mia figlia.

Sgrano gli occhi allibita continuando a guardarla esultare sul divano.

“Comunque, era ora mamma! Io era da un po’ che ci speravo…”, continua con un’espressione divertita sul volto.

Devo aver capito male. Ok che Maggie è perspicace, ma così è troppo.

“Eh? Da un po’? Da quanto? E poi… cosa vuol dire che ci speravi? Come hai fatto a capirlo?”, la mitraglio di domande ancora incredula.

“Whoa, quante domande… mamma, ti ricordo che la detective sono io, hai presente? J.B. Fletcher”, mi ferma mettendosi a ridere.

Il suo sorriso è contagioso, così mi ritrovo anche io ad imitarlo.

“Comunque, per rispondere al tuo interrogatorio… ti ho beccato un sacco di volte che guardavi Clax con gli occhi a cuoricino, e anche lei non è da meno… ok, avrò solo sette anni, quasi otto, ma i miei occhi funzionano bene… quando siete insieme vi illuminate tutte, sembrate un albero di Natale… e poi siete bellissime insieme. Quindi, mamma, ho ragione io a dire che era ora. Poi, se fossi in te mi vergognerei un po'… ti sei fatta sgamare da tua figlia, una tenera e brava bambina di soli sette anni, quasi otto... anche se, te lo concedo,  sono molto matura per la mia età. Tornando a Clax, ho sempre pensato che fosse una bella persona e come al solito ci ho preso…”.

“Ma sentila questa signorina… ecco a voi la modestia fatta a forma di mia figlia. Vieni qui, peste…”, l’attiro in un abbraccio stritolante.

“Grazie tesoro…  grazie, per aver compreso. Ti voglio bene…”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

“Anche io te ne voglio...”, replica Maggie sciogliendo di colpo l’abbraccio e lasciandomi interdetta.

“Quindi ora posso chiamare Clax _mamma_ e Den sarà sul serio il mio fratellone… e dimmi… quando vi sposerete?”, domanda sempre più entusiasta.

Sgrano gli occhi allibita dalle sue parole.

“Ehi, ehi… schiaccia il freno Schumacher, non ti sembra di correre un po’ troppo…”.

“Io?! No, assolutamente. Siete voi due che ci avete messo una vita…”, precisa alzando un dito e puntandomelo contro.

“Sei veramente incredibile Maggie. Ti adoro piccolina”.

“Beh, per forza, sono tua figlia…”, puntualizza di nuovo facendomi ridere.

L’abbraccio di nuovo stretta per cullarla un altro po’, ma non ho considerato che mia figlia è un terremoto e che quindi non riesce a star ferma per più di due secondi. _Ed infatti…_

"Ehi mamma, posso chiamare Clax? Voglio raccontarle tutto. Così, magari, faccio ridere anche lei. E poi voglio sapere i commenti anche di Den, devo parlare con il mio fratellone... anche perché non gli ho ancora detto del progetto di scienze...", sbotta trascinata dall’entusiasmo.

"Tesoro, forse è meglio aspettare domani… probabilmente Clarke, in questo preciso momento, lo sta dicendo ad Aiden e magari hanno bisogno di un po' di tempo da soli, loro due...", il mio tono è dolce, ma allo stesso tempo preoccupato, spero le basti come giustificazione, perché non saprei proprio come spiegarle una cosa del genere.

"E perché?".

_Appunto… Maggie l’età dei perché l’hai passata da un pezzo!_

"Vedi tesoro, non tutte le persone reagiscono come hai fatto tu. Magari Aiden la pensa in un altro modo, magari non è contento che sua madre stia con una donna e gli ci vuole più tempo per metabolizzare la cosa", provo a farle capire con tranquillità tutte le mie preoccupazioni.

"Den è intelligente mamma, non è così bigotto...", risponde sicura.

_Bigotto? E questa parola dove l’hai sentita Maggie._

"Bigotto, eh?", rimarco la parola divertita e orgogliosa allo stesso tempo.

"Sì bigotto, la maestra ci ha fatto un'intera lezione sul suo significato", spiega senza esitazione.

"Sei una continua sorpresa, tesoro".

È molto di più, è una piccola grande donna mia figlia e io non potrei esserne più orgogliosa.. 

"Per tornare al mio fratellone, non ci credo che non sia d'accordo. Adora Clax e farebbe di tutto per la sua felicità. E mamma, lo vede anche un cieco che tu la rendi felice!", la sua convinzione è disarmante.

"Spero solo che tu abbia ragione, piccola".

"Io ho sempre ragione", obbietta con uno sguardo furbetto sul viso.

Ridiamo per l’ennesima volta ed io penso a quanto mia figlia sia speciale, riesce sempre a trovare il lato positivo in ogni situazione, non so proprio come faccia.

Ho sbagliato a tirarla così per le lunghe, non ho considerato quanto fosse perspicace Maggie. Ho fatto bene a parlare con lei, credo che abbia ragione riguardo a Aiden, il ragazzo è intelligente e adora sua madre, non farebbe mai nulla di proposito per renderla infelice.

_E brava la mia piccolina… ci sei riuscita anche stavolta a tranquillizzarmi. Tu lo sapevi fin dal principio, vero tesoro? Fin da quel famoso incontro al bar, quando mi hai presentato la tua amica Clax, sbaglio forse? Sono talmente orgogliosa di te piccola mia, diventerai una gran donna di questo ne sono più che sicura._

 

 

 

 


	39. Capitolo 38

#  CAPITOLO 38

 

[Maggie POV]

Sono appena uscita da scuola e non riesco a smettere di sorridere. La mia giornata non poteva andare meglio. Vedo subito Austin che mi saluta con la mano e, senza perdere tempo, gli corro incontro.

Povero, non sa ancora cosa l'aspetta per il viaggio verso casa. Infatti, dopo averlo saluto, mi fiondo in macchina e comincio a parlare a ruota libera della mia giornata.

Il mio progetto di scienze, grazie anche all'aiuto del mio fratellone Den, è andato alla stragrande. Lo annoio fornendogli tutti i dettagli, ma lui è uno spasso, perché anche se lo annoiassi sul serio non lo darebbe mai a vedere. Comunque, alla fine, cede al mio entusiasmo e ridiamo insieme per tutto il viaggio.

Non vedo l'ora di dire tutto anche alla mamma, sono sicura che sarà contentissima.

Beh, oddio, negli ultimi tempi lo è sempre. Adesso che ci penso, è da quando lei e Clax - è così che mi diverto a chiamare Clarke - sono tornate da Houston che non smette mai di sorridere. Sinceramente, non la vedevo così felice da quando la mamy - è così che chiamo l'altra mia mamma - è andata via.

Ho sempre pensato che Clax, facesse un gran bene alla mamma, tutte le volte che la guarda sembra illuminarsi e ho notato che Clax fa lo stesso.

Non sono certo gelosa, so benissimo di essere in vetta alla classifica della mia super mamma, ma vorrei che tornasse ad essere veramente felice come un tempo, dove non smettevamo mai un minuto di ridere e mi spupazzava con il solletico fino a che non la imploravo di smettere.

Non so cosa sia successo in quel viaggio, ma qualcosa è cambiato e quel qualcosa rende felice la mia mamma e di conseguenza anche me.

Potrei sbagliare, ma nell'ultimo periodo mi ha ronzato parecchio intorno, come se mi volesse dire qualche cosa, ma poi, per una ragione o per un'altra, non è mai riuscita a farlo.

Tutti questi pensieri mi hanno mosso la curiosità. È ora di attivare la modalità Jessica Fletcher ed investigare.

Prima però voglio raccontarle tutto del progetto di scienze e poi passerò al mio piano intitolato: _'Vuota il sacco mamma!'._

Appena entro in casa mi accorgo della sua presenza. Uhm... che strano, adesso dovrebbe essere al lavoro... _'Santa Jessy aiutami tu!'_ , penso tra me e me.

Io e Austin entriamo nella sala senza fare rumore. Lei, ovviamente, non si accorge di nulla. Io e lui ci guardiamo un po' perplessi e poi mi viene l'idea di farle una sorpresa. Così faccio dei gesti al nostro autista, che capisce al volo e si dilegua come per magia. Non ho mai capito come faccia a scomparire nel nulla, credo che sia una sua dote naturale.

Quatta quatta faccio qualche altro passo. Poso lo zaino e la osservo. Sembra agitata. Continua a camminare avanti e indietro come se la preoccupasse qualcosa.

Di spalle non mi può vedere… così, imitando la pantera rosa, mi avvicino silenziosamente e, quando le sono vicina, la stringo in un abbraccio.

“Ciao mamma…”, sussurro.

Sorpresa ci mette un attimo a rispondere, ma poi si gira e mi stringe forte a sé.

“Ehi tesoro, come è andata a scuola?”.

_Eccola la domanda che aspettavo, mi dispiace mamma lo hai voluto tu._

“Alla grande! Oggi ho mostrato il progetto di scienze alla maestra... sai, quello che ho fatto insieme a Den. Beh, lei ne è rimasta entusiasta. Addirittura mi ha proposto di fare la presentazione per la festa di fine anno…”, dico entusiasta tutto di un fiato.

“Tesoro, questa è proprio una bellissima notizia. Sono proprio orgogliosa di te piccola mia. Qui bisogna festeggiare! Che ne dici di un abbraccio shakeroso?”. 

_Un abbraccio shakeroso? Da quanto tempo non ne facciamo... io li adoro._

“Sii, io ci sto. È una vita che non li facciamo e mi sembra proprio il momento giusto. Tu resta ferma lì mamma, che io prendo la rincorsa…”, le dico allontanandomi in fretta.

La vedo sorridere felice e questo mi riempie ancor più di gioia.

“Sei pronta mamma?”.

“Ovviamente, sono già a braccia aperte. Coraggio, vieni…”.

“Arrivooooo”, urlo catapultandomi verso di lei.

“Ti ho presa, e ora... shakera, shakera, shakera…”.

Scoppiamo a ridere divertite, mentre mi sballonzola da una parte e dall'altra.

“Ti voglio bene, mamma”, mormoro tra una risata e l'altra.

“Anche io piccolina, tanto…”, sussurra dandomi un dolce bacio.

Rimango accoccolata tra le braccia di mia madre, beandomi del suo calore, fino a che un suo sospiro la fa allontanare da me.

Rimango un po' perplessa, ma poi le sue parole mi fanno tornare alla mia missione.

“Meg… ti devo parlare di una cosa…”.

_Addirittura, quando mi chiama così è meglio preoccuparsi subito._

“Oh oh… sono nei guai?”.

“Cosa? No, non sei nei guai. Perché pensi di esserlo?”, replica rassicurandomi.

_Beh, è già qualcosa, ma è meglio cominciare ad indagare. Coraggio Jessy._

“Mamma, non mi chiami mai Meg… solo zia Anya e Clax mi chiamano così. Tu lo fai solo se ne ho combinata una delle mie… però… ultimamente, mi sembra di essere stata brava…”,  affermo fingendo un broncio incerto.

La vedo ridere, segno che la sto ammorbidendo. _Non per vantarmi, ma sono geniale._

“Tesoro, te lo assicuro… non sei nei pasticci. Non sono arrabbiata e non sto per sgridarti…”, precisa con dolcezza.

“Wow, meno male, anche perché dopo l’abbraccio shakeroso non ci stava per niente una sgridata… sappilo”.

Ci sediamo sul divano e l'atmosfera ritorna seria. Ora comincio a preoccuparmi seriamente, magari la mia teoria è sbagliata e c'è qualcosa di più. O no, non starà di nuovo male? _Non dire fesserie Maggie, non sarebbe così felice se stesse male._ _Sì, c'è una certa logica in tutto questo, ma per sicurezza glielo chiedo._

“Mamma… cosa c’è? Stai di nuovo male?”.

“No, tesoro, non sto male… tutto l’opposto.... sto benissimo”, alle sue parole sorrido contenta.

“Ecco… vedi tesoro, ultimamente sono successe delle cose… non so neanche io come, ma sono felice, credo di non esserlo mai stata così tanto dopo la tua nascita…”.

_Uhm... lo sapevo, evvai, sono sulla strada giusta._

“Wow… ti sei illuminata tutta mamma. Ovviamente la mia nascita rimane in vetta alla classifica però, vero?”, metto i puntini sulle ‘i’, è una questione di priorità, anche se non potrei mai essere gelosa di Clax le voglio troppo bene.

“Ma certo quella non si batte…”, replica con una sorriso.

_Mamma, preparati, lo hai voluto tu._

“Adesso che mi ci fai pensare... da quando tu e Clax siete tornate da Houston… non ti ho mai vista, una sola volta, triste… uhm… e questo è sospetto…”, ovviamente è l'investigatrice che in me a parlare.

“Ehi Jessica Fletcher… non c’è nessun omicidio da risolvere!”, sbotta sorpresa facendomi ridere.

“Ecco, il motivo di tutta questa mia felicità è proprio Clarke…”, continua a parlare incerta.

_Vai così mamma… tanto io lo so già quello che mi vuoi dire e sto già gongolando - e so anche cosa vuol dire - la maestra ci ha insegnato il termine giusta la settimana scorsa._

Sorrido sempre più compiaciuta.

“Ci siamo innamorate Maggie, non so come sia successo, ma è così…”.

 _‘Yuppi... ora mi alzo e comincio a ballare la hula, anche se non so bene come si fa. Batti cinque Jessy, ha vuotato il sacco’,_ mi congratulo con me stessa.

“EVVAI!! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo, chi era Jessica Fletcher a confronto, eh?!”,

 _Ok, non ballo, ma mi accontento di gridare._ Io continuo ad esultare mentre lei mi guarda allibita. _Adulti, tsè... cosa credono che solo perché ho sette anni, quasi otto, non veda le cose._

“Comunque, era ora mamma! Io era da un po’ che ci speravo…”, le dico cercando di farla riprendere.

“Eh? Da un po’? Da quanto? E poi… cosa vuol dire che ci speravi? Come hai fatto a capirlo?”, mi chiede incredula.

“Whoa, quante domande… mamma, ti ricordo che la detective sono io, hai presente? J.B. Fletcher”, puntualizzo mettendomi a ridere contagiando poi anche lei.

Nessuno può resistermi modestia a parte. Mi batto un altro cinque mentalmente, missione: _'Vuota il sacco mamma!',_ completata con successo.

“Comunque, per rispondere al tuo interrogatorio… ti ho beccato un sacco di volte che guardavi Clax con gli occhi a cuoricino, e anche lei non è da meno… ok, avrò solo sette anni, quasi otto, ma i miei occhi funzionano bene… quando siete insieme vi illuminate tutte, sembrate un albero di Natale… e poi siete bellissime insieme. Quindi, mamma, ho ragione io a dire che era ora. Poi, se fossi in te mi vergognerei un po'… ti sei fatta sgamare da tua figlia, una tenera e brava bambina di soli sette anni, quasi otto... anche se, te lo concedo,  sono molto matura per la mia età. Tornando a Clax, ho sempre pensato che fosse una bella persona e come al solito ci ho preso…”.

“Ma sentila questa signorina… ecco a voi la modestia fatta a forma di mia figlia. Vieni qui, peste…”, mi attira tra le sue braccia stritolandomi con affetto.

“Grazie tesoro… grazie per aver compreso. Ti voglio bene…”, sussurra l'istante dopo.

Non la vedo, ma so che sta piangendo. Questa volta però non mi preoccupo perché so che quelle lacrime sono di gioia.

“Anche io te ne voglio...”, replico svincolandomi dalle sue braccia.

Sono entusiasta di questa cosa e non riesco a trattenermi.

“Quindi ora posso chiamare Clax _mamma_ e Den sarà sul serio il mio fratellone… e dimmi… quando vi sposerete?”.

_Ok, forse corro un po' troppo, ma sono pur sempre una bambina… mi piace sognare... in grande._

La vedo sgranare gli occhi e deglutire, come se avessi detto una grandissima sciocchezza.

“Ehi, ehi… schiaccia il freno Schumacher, non ti sembra di correre un po’ troppo…”, cerca di calmare il mio entusiasmo.

“Io?! No, assolutamente. Siete voi due che ci avete messo una vita…”, sottolineo quasi minacciandola con un dito.

“Sei veramente incredibile Maggie. Ti adoro piccolina”.

“Beh, per forza, sono tua figlia…”, ribatto l'ovvio.

Torna a stringermi ed io mi accoccolo di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Dopo neanche un attimo esplodo di nuovo, per la somma gioia di mia mamma.

"Ehi mamma, posso chiamare Clax? Voglio raccontarle tutto. Così, magari, faccio ridere anche lei. E poi voglio sapere i commenti anche di Den, devo parlare con il mio fratellone... anche perché non gli ho ancora detto del progetto di scienze...", dico facendomi trainare dalla gioia.

"Tesoro, forse è meglio aspettare domani… probabilmente Clarke, in questo preciso momento, lo sta dicendo ad Aiden e magari hanno bisogno di un po' di tempo da soli, loro due...".

"E perché?", chiedo non capendo.

"Vedi tesoro, non tutte le persone reagiscono come hai fatto tu. Magari Aiden la pensa in un altro modo, magari non è contento che sua madre stia con una donna e gli ci vuole più tempo per metabolizzare la cosa", cerca di spiegarmi con calma.

"Den è intelligente mamma, non è così bigotto...", _va mo’ la, beccati questa mamma - anche questa parola l'ho imparata la settimana scorsa._

"Bigotto, eh?", ribatte divertita, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Sì bigotto, la maestra ci ha fatto un'intera lezione sul suo significato", le spiego con decisione.

"Sei una continua sorpresa, tesoro".

"Per tornare al mio fratellone, non ci credo che non sia d'accordo. Adora Clax e farebbe di tutto per la sua felicità. E lo vede anche un cieco che tu la rendi felice mamma!", esclamo convinta.

"Spero solo che tu abbia ragione, piccola".

"Io ho sempre ragione".

Alle mie parole scoppiamo a ridere.

_So che sei preoccupata per la reazione di Den mamma, ma tranquilla... sono sicura che non ci deluderà. In caso contrario, ho già il piano di riserva: quello di rendergli la vita impossibile!  
_

 

 


	40. Capitolo 39

#  CAPITOLO 39

 

[Clarke POV]

Non credo di essere mai stata così nervosa in vita, è da un paio d'ore che cerco di mantenermi impegnata, facendo qualsiasi cosa. Prima ho pulito casa, poi mi sono fatta una doccia, ora sto valutando se fare o meno una torta.

Dal rientro da Houston è già passato più di un mese e, tra una cosa e un’altra, sia io che Lexa abbiamo sempre rimandato l'inevitabile: parlare con i nostri figli della nostra relazione.

Nonostante i dubbi e gli ennemila sensi di colpa, dovuti al continuo mentire, siamo riuscite a portare avanti la nostra storia. L'ebrezza del proibito, con l'ansia mista ad eccitazione di essere scoperte, è durata circa un paio di settimane, poi però il nostro lato razionale ha preso il sopravvento.

I nostri incontri diventavano via via sempre più fugaci e veloci e soprattutto meno rischiosi. La cosa frustrante era che quasi sempre non riuscivamo a stare da sole. Ad entrambe la situazione andava stretta, ma per un motivo o per un altro non eravamo mai riuscite a fare quel passo necessario per andare avanti.

Contrariamente ad ogni mia aspettativa sembra che oggi sia diverso dagli altri. Infatti, io e Lexa, di comune accordo, abbiamo deciso di parlare ai nostri figli separatamente, pensando che fosse la soluzione migliore... ma arrivata al momento non so se sia stata una grande idea.

Sto aspettando Aiden, dovrebbe essere qui tra poco, almeno così mi ha detto circa venti minuti fa quando mi ha chiamato per dirmi che stava arrivando.

Diciamo che in questo lasso di tempo i miei dubbi, le mie ansie si sono amplificate. Mi sono preparata una specie di discorso, me lo sono ripetuta nella testa mille volte, ma in questo momento mi sembra banale, scontato. La cosa consolante è che non riesco a pensare al peggio. Continuo a ripetermi che Aiden sia un ragazzo intelligente e che capirà le mie ragioni, ma la possibilità che lui abbia una reazione negativa mi terrorizza.

Lui è il mio bambino come potrei continuare la storia con Lexa con la consapevolezza di averlo deluso... ma dall'altro lato, non potrei mai rinnegare i miei sentimenti per lei solo perché mio figlio non è d'accordo, per me sarebbe inaccettabile.

_Oddio, sarà una lunga serata, già lo so._

Persa nei miei vaneggiamenti non mi accorgo di una presenza alle mie spalle.

"Ehi mamma, sono tornato".

Sussulto sentendo la sua voce.

"Tesoro... mi hai spaventata", gli dico cercando di riprendermi.

"Ops... scusami, non era mia intenzione", si giustifica sfregandosi una mano dietro la testa.

Lo guardo e un moto di tenerezza mi invade. _Quanto sei cresciuto in così poco tempo piccolo mio?_

"Mamma, stai bene?", mi domanda preoccupato.

"Eh? Sì, certo sto bene. Perché me lo chiedi?".

"Perché oggi sei più strana del solito".

"Grazie, tu si che sai come tirarmi su il morale!", esclamo con sarcasmo.

"Sai che sono sempre a disposizione per questo", commenta ridendo.

"Ma come siamo spiritosi oggi, eh? Senti un po'… allora, com'è andata con Hope?".

"Bene direi, ci stiamo preparando per gli esami, abbiamo studiato fino a poco fa...".

"Eee?", lo incalzo sapendo benissimo che c'è dell'altro.

"E cosa?", ribatte diventando rosso come un peperone.

Alzo un sopracciglio guardandolo in modo malizioso.

"Lo sai che non ti darò tregua, vero tesoro?".

"Sì, lo so... ok, hai vinto tu… io… ecco… l'ho baciata", confessa arrendendosi.

"Ci voleva tanto... non era così difficile dirmelo".

"Beh, per forza tu sembri la Gestapo quando vuoi sapere le cose... sei quasi intimidatoria alle volte, lo sai questo mamma?".

"Un po' è necessario, poi tu mi adori anche per quello, o sbaglio?".

"No, ti adoro solo per la tua cucina...", scherza mettendosi a ridere.

"Tesoro è meglio che cominci a correre, perché se ti agguanto comincio a torturarti e sai che finisce che ti spettino...".

Comincia a correre protestando e gridando di smetterla, ma quanto lo raggiungo lo abbraccio e basta.

Credo che il momento di scherzare sia finito. Lui si accorge della mia stretta e la ricambia quasi avesse capito qualcosa.

"Aiden, ti va di sederti un po' con me? Avrei bisogno di parlarti...", il mio tono scherzoso è scomparso facendo spazio a quello serio.

Annuisce intimorito dal mio tono.

"Sembra una cosa seria. È successo qualcosa?", mi chiede preoccupato.

"Sì, è successo qualcosa... ma prima di farti preoccupare troppo ti assicuro che non è nulla di grave... nessuno si è fatto male", le mie parole lo tranquillizzano.

"Direi che è già qualcosa...", sospira.

"È un po' che te lo volevo dire, ma non ho mai trovato il momento giusto… e ora… non ce la faccio più a tenermelo dentro...", prendo fiato cercando di elaborare i miei pensieri in parole sensate.

Aiden mi guarda curioso, non capendo probabilmente dove io voglia arrivare.

"Ecco... vedi tesoro la verità è che sono felice, credo di non esserlo mai stata così tanto come negli ultimi tempi...".

"Mamma, non sono cieco, anche io vivo qui e me ne sono accorto, sai? Tranne forse ora, è più di un mese che sprizzi gioia da tutti i pori... e questo non sai quanto mi renda felice... di momenti tristi, purtroppo, ne abbiamo avuti anche troppi", conferma stringendomi la mano nella sua.

"Mi fa piacere che tu l'abbia notato, ovviamente c'è un motivo per tutto questo... non sono improvvisamente impazzita... oddio, forse un po'. Vedi tesoro, mi sono innamorata...", confesso incespicandomi un po'.

"Innamorata? E di chi?", mi domanda sorpreso.

"Non so come sia successo... non l'ho cercato... ma è capitato ed ora ci sono dentro fino al collo... ogni giorno che passa non posso più fare a meno di lei...", _ok ci siamo..._

"Lei?", rimarca confuso.

"Mi sono innamorata di Lexa… e lei di me", cerco di spiegargli la cosa in modo chiaro, ma la mia voce trema.

Aiden sembra accusare il colpo. Non dice nulla per un tempo che mi sembra infinito. Posso quasi sentire i suoi pensieri sconnessi fare rumore.

Questo suo silenzio mi sta facendo impazzire. Così mi alzo e comincio a camminare nervosamente per la stanza. Sto per dire qualcosa, ma la sua domanda mi blocca.

"Da quando ti interessano le donne, mamma?", il suo tono è sterile, non mi sta accusando di niente, vuole solo sapere.

"Direi da prima di conoscere tuo padre... ma non è questo il punto tesoro. Ho sempre odiato le etichette ed io e tuo padre ti abbiamo educato a fare lo stesso. Amare qualcuno non deve significare per forza mettere un’etichetta…  che tu sia etero, gay o bisessuale, amare una persona è la cosa più bella del mondo, soprattutto se questa persona ricambia i tuoi sentimenti. Ti senti la persona più felice del mondo, ti senti solare, ottimista e piena di voglia di vivere, perché quella persona ti completa facendoti diventare un intero, toccandoti fin dentro l'anima...", mi lascio trasportare dai miei sentimenti esprimendo tutto quello che sento, mettendomi di nuovo a sedere vicino a lui.

"Tesoro, lo so che forse quello che ti ho detto non è facile da elaborare, ma voglio farti capire quello che provo. Questo sentimento per lei mi ha letteralmente travolto, quando non siamo insieme mi manca da morire e quando mi sorride illumina la mia giornata. La amo talmente tanto che mi spaventa tutta questa intensità, ma allo stesso tempo ne sono dipendente. Quello che voglio farti capire è che tra me e te non cambierà nulla. Tu sarai sempre il mio bambino ed io la tua mamma. Il mio amore per te rimarrà lo stesso anche se non riuscirai ad accettarmi. L'unica cosa che ti chiedo è di non voltarmi le spalle, non sopravvivrei se tu lo facessi...", la mia voce si affievolisce sempre di più fino a diventare un sussurro.

Distolgo lo guardo da mio figlio, diventato adulto troppo in fretta e cedo a delle lacrime solitarie che mi rigano il volto.

Quando sento mio figlio asciugarmi quelle gocce salate sulle mie guance, il mio sguardo incrocia di nuovo il suo.

Anche i suoi occhi si sono inumiditi e rimbalzano nei miei con una intensità che mi fa vacillare.

"Mamma... mentirei se non ti dicessi che quello che mi hai detto non mi ha fatto nessuno effetto. Come dici tu, mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo per metabolizzare la cosa, ma mamma... io non potrei mai voltarti le spalle. Io sarò sempre dalla tua parte. E rassegnati, non ti libererai così facilmente di me. Sono talmente felice che tu ti sia innamorata di nuovo, lo sai? Lexa è una brava persona e se lei ti rende felice, io non posso fare altro che ringraziarla. Devo ammetterlo, visto il vostro rapporto e quel sogno, un po' il sospetto mi era venuto, ma non ci ho voluto dare troppo peso....", le sue parole mi commuovono ancora di più.

"Oddio... vieni qui tesoro", gli dico attirandolo a me per un abbraccio stritolante.

"Ah dimenticavo una cosa importante... e su questo non transigo... io mi rifiuto, nel modo più categorico, di chiamare Lexa _mamma_... quel epiteto sarà sempre e solo tuo per me… e poi, vi prego, vi scongiuro, cercate di controllare gli ormoni in mia presenza e soprattutto in quella di Maggie, per me sarebbe terribilmente imbarazzante, ma per lei… è ancora piccola per certe cose... oddio, il solo pensarci è veramente... ah…  non ci sono parole", puntualizza fingendo un tono di disapprovazione.

Rido tra le lacrime per il suo commento.

"Ti voglio bene tesoro... grazie per aver capito", sussurro al suo orecchio.

"Anche io te ne voglio... e questo non cambierà mai".

Ci stringiamo l'un l'altra in quel abbraccio che ora vale più di mille parole.

Non avrei dovuto essere così spaventata. Aiden è un ragazzo eccezionale, sta diventando un uomo, e io non potrei essere più orgogliosa di lui in questo momento.

 


	41. Capitolo 40

#  CAPITOLO 40

 

[Aiden POV]

Ho appena chiamato mia mamma per dirle che sarei tornato a casa di lì a poco. L'ho sentita stranamente in ansia, come se fosse successo qualcosa. Devo ammettere che la cosa un po' mi preoccupa e allo stesso tempo mi incuriosisce.

Il suo comportamento, da più di un mese a questa parte, è cambiato. Sembra più tranquilla, serena, sorride sempre, il suo entusiasmo è contagioso. Detto in parole povere, ho come l'impressione che sia spudoratamente felice. E questo non può che rallegrarmi. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, mi fa piacere vedere di nuovo il suo sorriso, quello vero... autentico, e non quello che si sforzava di mantenere per me. 

Ha sofferto troppo in questi anni ed ora si merita un po' di felicità. L'unico dilemma a questo punto è quale sia la fonte della sua gioia.

La settimana scorsa ho provato ad indagare un po', ma non ho ottenuto nessun risultato. Ho cominciato a parlare di Hope. Le ho raccontato ogni cosa, che è una ragazza intelligente e mi piace da matti e che per ora mi accontento di esserle amico. Speravo che lei facesse lo stesso con me, che si aprisse parlando un po' di come si sentisse, ma non l'ha fatto.

So che c'è qualcuno, è lampante, non può essere diversamente. Delle volte l'ho sorpresa a guardare fuori dalla finestra, con lo sguardo perso a contemplare le stelle, con una strana luce negli occhi ed uno splendido sorriso stampato sul volto.

Era un pezzo che non vedevo quell'espressione sul viso di mia madre… o forse mi sbaglio?! Adesso che mi fermo a pensare sono quasi certo di non averla mai vista.

Ed è per questo che sono arrivato alla conclusione che ci sia qualcuno nella sua vita, ma non riesco a capire perché non me voglia parlare. La cosa strana è che noi ci raccontiamo sempre tutto, soprattutto da quando abbiamo perso papà. Dalla sua morte  siamo diventati molto più uniti, più di quello che eravamo. Sembra quasi che abbia paura di dirmelo, come se la cosa mi potesse in qualche modo infastidire, ma chiunque renda così felice mia madre ha tutta la mia approvazione, non potrebbe essere differente visto il bene che le voglio.

Quando entro in casa la vedo girare nervosamente per il salotto, persa in chissà quali pensieri. Lei è di spalle e non si accorge della mia presenza ed io decido di non avvisarla come il mio solito. Mi soffermo ad osservarla per un po' avvicinandomi silenziosamente.

Solo dopo qualche minuto mi decido a salutarla.

"Ehi mamma, sono tornato".

Si spaventa per il mio agguato ed io non posso far a meno di ridere.

"Tesoro... mi hai spaventata", replica come se non lo sapessi.

"Ops... scusami, non era mia intenzione", mento, fingendo innocenza.

Mi guarda in faccia per un tempo che mi sembra infinito. La sua espressione da spaventata diventa improvvisamente tenera, sembra quasi stia per piangere. Ora comincio a preoccuparmi sul serio, così le chiedo se sta bene.

"Eh? Sì, certo sto bene. Perché me lo chiedi?", sembra cascare dalle nuvole.

"Perché oggi sei più strana del solito", puntualizzo rimarcando l'ovvio.

"Grazie, tu si che sai come tirarmi su il morale!".

"Sai che sono sempre a disposizione per questo", ribatto cominciando a ridere.

"Ma come siamo spiritosi oggi, eh? Senti un po'… allora, com'è andata con Hope?", mi chiede sviando la conversazione.

_Ecco qui... che l'interrogatorio abbia inizio... ma non ti illudere mamma, dopo è il mio turno._

Comincio a raccontarle del pomeriggio, sottolineando il fatto che  abbiamo studiato fino a poco fa per preparare gli esami… ma, ovviamente, non le basta. A volte mi chiedo perché sia così curiosa, lo sa che certe domande mi imbarazzano.

Cerco di salvarmi fingendo di non aver capito dove vuole arrivare, ma è una battaglia persa in partenza.

"Lo sai che non ti darò tregua, vero tesoro?".

_Eccome se lo so mamma, ti conosco e so che sei testarda quanto me. A questo punto tanto vale arrendersi._

"Sì, lo so... ok, hai vinto tu… io… ecco… l'ho baciata", balbetto imbarazzato.

"Ci voleva tanto... non era così difficile dirmelo", commenta soddisfatta.

_Ah è così? Ora ti sistemo io, mia cara mamma._

"Beh, per forza tu sembri la Gestapo quando vuoi sapere le cose... sei quasi intimidatoria alle volte, lo sai questo mamma?", sottolineo precisando i suoi metodi inquisitori.  

"Un po' è necessario, poi tu mi adori anche per quello, o sbaglio?", si giustifica fornendomi un assist che non posso mancare.

 _'Così è troppo facile mamma...'_ , penso tra me e me.

"No, ti adoro solo per la tua cucina…", la prendo in giro mettendomi poi a ridere.

"Tesoro è meglio che cominci a correre, perché se ti agguanto comincio a torturarti e sai che finisce che ti spettino...".

Sapevo che sarebbe finita così e, anche se odio quando mi spettina, mi piace da matti farmi inseguire. Così comincio a correre protestando, rendendo quel attimo pieno di ilarità e spensieratezza. Ho come l'impressione che ora sia tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno.

Dopo un po' mi faccio agguantare e quando mi prende mi abbraccia stretto. Quanto la sento stringermi così tutte le mie sensazioni diventano certezze. Ricambio l'abbraccio beandomi della dolce coccola di mia madre.

"Aiden, ti va di sederti un po' con me? Avrei bisogno di parlarti...", mi dice con un tono serio.

_Ok, comincio veramente a preoccuparmi. Cosa c'è mamma che sembra turbarti così tanto? Forse i miei dubbi mi hanno condotto su una strada sbagliata, magari c'è qualcos'altro._

"Sembra una cosa seria. È successo qualcosa?", le domando sensibilmente in ansia.

"Sì, è successo qualcosa... ma prima di farti preoccupare troppo ti assicuro che non è nulla di grave... nessuno si è fatto male", il suo tono mi calma, riportandomi sulla mia idea principale: c'è qualcuno.

"Direi che è già qualcosa...", dico con un sospiro di sollievo.

"È un po' che te lo volevo dire, ma non ho mai trovato il momento giusto… e ora… non ce la faccio più a tenermelo dentro...".

_Dio mamma, le tue pausa mi faranno impazzire. La mia curiosità è a mille. Sembra che ci goda a tenermi sulle spine._

"Ecco... vedi tesoro la verità è che sono felice, credo di non esserlo mai stata così tanto negli ultimi tempi...".

_Ti prego… dimmi qualcosa che non so!_

"Mamma, non sono cieco, anche io vivo qui e me ne sono accorto, sai? Tranne forse ora, è più di un mese che sprizzi gioia da tutti i pori... e questo non sai quanto mi renda felice... di momenti tristi, purtroppo, ne abbiamo avuti anche troppi", le dico intrecciando le mie dita con la sue.

"Mi fa piacere che tu l'abbia notato, ovviamente c'è un motivo per tutto questo... non sono improvvisamente impazzita... oddio, forse un po'. Vedi tesoro, mi sono innamorata...", confessa titubante confermando la mia tesi.

_Evviva, ci ho preso! Chi era Sherlock a confronto?!_

Non so perché ho una sensazione strana in testa, talmente strana che mi sembra assurda e, proprio per questo motivo, voglio certezze. _Preparati mamma, voglio sapere tutto..._

"Innamorata? E di chi?", la sollecito fingendo di essere sorpreso.

"Non so come sia successo... non l'ho cercato... ma è capitato ed ora ci sono dentro fino al collo... ogni giorno che passa non posso più fare a meno di lei...", la sua voce trema.

 _Oh oh, fermi tutti! Ha detto ‘lei’?_ Allora, la mia idea non era così assurda.

"Lei?", dò fiato ai miei pensieri senza volerlo.

"Mi sono innamorata di Lexa… e lei di me", cerca di  confermare i miei dubbi.

_Ok, cerchiamo di capirci qualcosa in tutto questo. Devo ricordarmi di dar più seguito alle mie sensazioni, ci prendono parecchio. Non so perché, ma avevo il sentore che fosse Lexa. Fin dal principio nel loro rapporto c'era qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia. Devo ammettere che anche se la mia testa se lo aspettava, io non so bene come elaborare questa informazione. Da una parte sono contento, vedere così mia mamma è veramente una gioia, ma dall’altra mi sembra strano. Non ho mai pensato che mia mamma potesse trovare l'amore tra le braccia di una donna, beh a dire la verità neanche in quelle di un uomo. Oddio, ma che razza di discorsi sono questi? Da quando in qua sono così egoista? La mamma ha diritto di essere felice e se questa felicità è con Lexa devo accettarlo. 'Aiden, bigotto che non sei altro esci da questo corpo', mi rimprovero mentalmente._

Con tutto il mio rimuginare, non mi accorgo che mia madre si è alzata e ha cominciato a girare nervosamente nel salotto, in attesa di una mia qualsiasi risposta.

"Da quando ti interessano le donne, mamma?", le chiedo curioso, quasi avessi bisogno di sapere la sua ragione, rendendomi conto solo dopo dell'assurdità della cosa.

"Direi da prima di conoscere tuo padre... ma non è questo il punto tesoro. Ho sempre odiato le etichette ed io e tuo padre ti abbiamo educato a fare lo stesso. Amare qualcuno non deve significare per forza mettere un’etichetta…  che tu sia etero, gay o bisessuale, amare una persona è la cosa più bella del mondo, soprattutto se questa persona ricambia i tuoi sentimenti. Ti senti la persona più felice del mondo, ti senti solare, ottimista e piena di voglia di vivere, perché quella persona ti completa facendoti diventare un intero, toccandoti fin dentro l'anima...", le sue parole mi colpiscono, il suo trasporto totale mi fa quasi tremare.

Si sedie di nuovo al mio fianco e dopo una breve pausa, continua a parlare.

"Tesoro, lo so che forse quello che ti ho detto non è facile da elaborare, ma voglio farti capire quello che provo. Questo sentimento per lei mi ha letteralmente travolto, quando non siamo insieme mi manca da morire e quando mi sorride illumina la mia giornata. La amo talmente tanto che mi spaventa tutta questa intensità, ma allo stesso tempo ne sono dipendente. Quello che voglio farti capire è che tra me e te non cambierà nulla. Tu sarai sempre il mio bambino ed io la tua mamma. Il mio amore per te rimarrà lo stesso anche se non riuscirai ad accettarmi. L'unica cosa che ti chiedo è di non voltarmi le spalle, non sopravvivrei se tu lo facessi...", dice tutto di un fiato arrivando all'ultima frase quasi in affanno.

Quando distoglie i suoi occhi dai miei, vedo delle lacrime bagnarle il volto.

_Mamma, ti prego non piangere, io non potrei mai voltarti le spalle, mai. Io e te ne abbiamo passate tante e sarei terribilmente egoista se per una cosa del genere mi girassi dall'altra parte. No, mamma, non lo farei mai._

I miei occhi diventano improvvisamente lucidi e tutte le parole mi rimangono assurdamente nella testa.

Senza indugiare oltre le asciugo le lacrime obbligandola a guardarmi. Questa volta spetta a me farle capire quello che sento.

"Mamma... mentirei se non ti dicessi che quello che mi hai detto non mi ha fatto nessuno effetto. Come dici tu, mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo per metabolizzare la cosa, ma mamma... io non potrei mai voltarti le spalle. Io sarò sempre dalla tua parte. E rassegnati, non ti libererai così facilmente di me. Sono talmente felice che tu ti sia innamorata di nuovo, lo sai? Lexa è una brava persona e se lei ti rende felice, io non posso fare altro che ringraziarla. Devo ammetterlo, visto il vostro rapporto e quel sogno, un po' il sospetto mi era venuto, ma non ci ho voluto dare troppo peso....", apro la bocca e le dò fiato, in modo autentico e senza controllo.

Vedo mia madre commuoversi di più alle mie parole e anche io fatico a trattenere quelle lacrime che minacciano di scendere.

"Oddio... vieni qui tesoro", mi attira in un abbraccio stritolante e bisognoso per entrambi.

Sempre perso tra le sue braccia decido di alleggerire un po' l'atmosfera, fingendo un mix di rimprovero e divertimento.

"Ah dimenticavo una cosa importante... e su questo non transigo... io mi rifiuto, nel modo più categorico, di chiamare Lexa _mamma_... quel epiteto sarà sempre e solo tuo per me… e poi, vi prego, vi scongiuro, cercate di controllare gli ormoni in mia presenza e soprattutto in quella di Maggie, per me sarebbe terribilmente imbarazzante, ma per lei… è ancora piccola per certe cose... oddio, il solo pensarci è veramente... ah…  non ci sono parole".

La sento ridere al mie parole e non c'è suono più bello, l'istante dopo comincio a ridere anche io pesando all'assurdità delle mie parole.

"Ti voglio bene tesoro... grazie per aver capito", mormora con un filo di voce.

"Anche io te ne voglio... e questo non cambierà mai", dico stringendola di più a me.

Ora credo di capire tutta l'ansia e la preoccupazione di mia madre, per quanto sia felice in questo momento non voleva togliere nulla a me, sono sempre stata la sua priorità, soprattutto dopo la morte di papà... e forse cedendo alle sue emozioni ha avuto paura di trascurarmi in qualche modo… ma non ha capito una cosa, io sono la sua priorità come lei è sempre stata la mia, e questo non cambierà mai.

_Ti voglio bene mamma._

 


	42. Capitolo 41

#  CAPITOLO 41

 

[Clarke POV]

È passata già una settimana da quando io e Lexa abbiamo parlato con i nostri figli e le cose non potrebbero andare meglio.

Subito dopo di loro è stata la volta di mia madre, la irreprensibile ed intransigente Abby Griffin. Come al solito mi ha dato del filo da torcere, ma alla fine anche lei ha dovuto arrendersi all'evidenza di quanto io fossi felice e incredibilmente ci ha dato la sua approvazione.

Poi abbiamo celebrato con gli amici, alcuni dei quali sapevano già ogni cosa. La cosa più fastidiosa di tutto questo 'coming out', se così lo vogliamo chiamare, è che lo sono venuti a sapere anche i paparazzi ed essere sulla bocca di tutti, anche se solo per poco, è stato veramente fastidioso.

Devo ammettere che mi aspettavo molto più interesse da parte della stampa, ma per mia fortuna non è stato così. Siamo rimaste sulla bocca di tutti per circa un giorno e poi il fuoco della notizia si è spento velocemente proprio come si era acceso. Così, siamo tornate alla normalità nel giro di poche ore.

Mi ha sorpreso vedere come Aiden abbia metabolizzato tutto così in fretta. Ha accettato Lexa e il mio rapporto con lei di buon grado, in modo consapevole e maturo. La cosa che mi rende ancora più felice è che il suo rapporto con Maggie è diventato ancora più profondo, lui è molto più protettivo e premuroso nei confronti della piccola, proprio come un vero fratello maggiore. E questo non può fare altro che rendermi più fiera di lui.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che la mia vita sarebbe cambiata così radicalmente? Io no di certo. Però è così. Ora sono felice e tutto il merito è di Lexa.

Stasera usciamo con Anya e Raven, un doppio appuntamento come lo ha chiamato Rae e, non so perché, sono nervosa ed eccitata allo stesso tempo.

Ci ho messo un'ora per scegliere il vestito e ci sto mettendo molto di più per sistemarmi. Continuo a guardare la mia immagine riflessa allo specchio mentre mi trucco e il mio sorriso isterico non fa altro che aumentare.

"Non so neanche io perché mi preoccupo... siamo già uscite insieme...", rifletto ad alta voce.

 _Si è vero, ma ora è ufficiale: tu sei la donna di Lexa Woods._ Comincio veramente ad odiare la mia coscienza quando mi spiattella la verità, così, senza che io l'abbia interpellata.

"Io sono la donna di Lexa e lei è la mia", sospiro rimarcando l'ovvio.

Sorrido a quella consapevolezza che mi scalda il cuore, ma non dura molto. La parola _cuore_ rimbomba nella mia testa ed un velo di tristezza prende il sopravvento. 

Il segreto che continuo a tenere blindato dentro di me, comincia a diventare pesante ogni giorno che passa.

 _Glielo devi dire Clarke!_ Lo so, ma ho paura di perderla.

Scuoto la testa per cercare di mandar via questi brutti pensieri, cercando di focalizzarmi sulla bellissima serata che mi si prospetta.

 _'Il resto può aspettare',_ penso tra me e me, anche se non ne sono poi così convinta.

Finisco di prepararmi proprio quando sento suonare il campanello.

"Mamma, vado io", urla Aiden.

Mugolo qualcosa in risposta finendo di sistemarmi i capelli.

 _Ok Clarke, vai e stendila... per il termine letterale… ti consiglio di aspettare stasera quando sarete sole._ Dio, lo sai che ti odio con tutta me stessa, dimmi come si fa a spegnerti? _Non si può, io sono la tua parte saggia e audace ed è meglio che mi ascolti se non vuoi fare brutte figure._ Ma ti senti?

Oh Gesù, la devo smettere di parlare con la mia vocina interiore, sono pazza è vero, ma è anche vero che sono pazza di Lexa.

Mi affretto ad uscire dalla mia camera. Scendo le scale, facendo attenzione a non ammazzarmi. _Accidenti a me e a quando ho pensato di mettermi il tacco dodici._

Quando sono vicina al soggiorno sento Aiden parlare con Lexa. Lo so che non dovrei farlo, ma è più forte di me. Mi fermo un attimo dietro l'angolo e origlio quello che si dicono.

"Magari non è necessario, ma è una cosa che sento di dover fare. Ti voglio ringraziare, Lexa. Grazie per rendere felice la mamma, non ricordo di averla mai vista così piena di gioia ed entusiasta di ogni piccola cosa...", sento la voce di mio figlio e un moto di orgoglio si impossessa di me.

"Aiden, sono io che ti devo ringraziare... per come hai accettato il mio rapporto con lei, per come ti prendi cura di Maggie. Per me vedervi così affiatati è una gioia infinita. Per ragioni diverse, avete sofferto molto entrambi… e sapere che quella piccola peste possa contare su di te, mi fa stare più tranquilla. Sei un bravo ragazzo e, nonostante la tua età, ti ritengo una persona molto responsabile. Quindi, grazie a te Aiden...", stavolta è la voce di Lexa a lasciarmi senza fiato.

"Maggie è la sorellina che non ho mai avuto e, anche se delle volte è un po' invadente, l'adoro, me ne prenderò sempre cura. Ora che ci siamo ringraziati a vicenda, passiamo all'argomento spinoso... il mio è un avvertimento... se spezzerai il cuore a mia madre diventerò il tuo peggiore incubo. E se fossi in te, anche se non sono ancora adulto, non mi sottovaluterei...", la minaccia travestita da avvertimento mi fa sorridere.

Il mio bambino vuole proteggermi, come è sempre stato dalla morte di suo padre.

"Ti voglio così bene Aiden, sei un ragazzo eccezionale", sussurro senza farmi sentire.

"Aiden, non potrei mai sottovalutarti, ti ho sempre ammirato, per l'affetto che provi per tua madre, per come te ne prendi cura, e sul fatto di essere adulto... io avrei da ridire. Purtroppo, per quello che hai dovuto affrontare, sei cresciuto troppo in fretta. Perdere un genitore è una cosa che ti segna per la vita. Io ne so qualcosa, sono rimasta orfana quando avevo la tua età e quindi so cosa vuol dire. Detto questo, io non potrei mai fare del male a Clarke, la amo troppo. Se lo facessi farei solo del male a me stessa e direi che me ne sono già fatta abbastanza".

Sentire la confessione di Lexa a mio figlio, mi fa tremare. Anya mi aveva raccontato vagamente dei suoi genitori, ma non avevo idea che li avesse persi così presto.

"Aiden, sei troppo grande per un abbraccio?", la sento dire titubante.

"Credo di no".

Gli occhi mi si inumidiscono, ma cerco di trattenermi, non è il momento di sgnoffolare, ora è il momento di gioire. Se ci fosse Maggie saremmo al completo: tutte le persone che amo di più al mondo riunite in una stanza.

"Mamma, è arrivata Lexa!".

La voce di mio figlio mi fa sussultare. E fingendo di non aver appena sentito la loro conversazione, paleso la mia presenza.

Quando mi vedono rimangono entrambi a bocca aperta ed io non posso fare altro che ridere della loro espressione.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono già sette giorni che io e Clarke siamo ufficialmente una coppia ed io non potrei esserne più felice. La nostra paura di dirlo a Maggie ed Aiden era priva di senso. Entrambi, anche se in modo diverso, hanno capito ed accettato di buon grado la nostra storia. Devo ammettere che con la madre di Clarke abbiamo avuto qualche problemino in più, ma alla fine anche lei se ne è fatta una ragione.

La vera rottura di scatole è stata quando la stampa ne è venuta a conoscenza. Essendo un personaggio mondano avrei dovuto pensare all’evenienza che dei paparazzi ci potessero beccare, ma tutto sommato, non mi interessava più di tanto, e poi il loro polverone è durato si è no ventiquattr’ore.

Stasera abbiamo il primo appuntamento ufficiale, l’unica cosa che stona è che usciamo insieme ad Anya e Raven, perché la mia migliore amica mi ha chiesto aiuto e dopo tutto quello che successo con la fotografa non me la sono sentita di negarglielo. Così, dopo aver parlato con Clarke, abbiamo pensato di organizzare un doppio appuntamento.

Non so perché sono terribilmente nervosa, forse perché non saremo sole, comunque ci ho messo una vita a prepararmi e solo perché volevo farmi bella per lei. Ora sono davanti alla porta di casa sua e sto cercando il coraggio di suonare il campanello. Ok, lo so che non è molto difficile, basta premere il dito sul pulsante ed il gioco è fatto. Allora perché mi sento come paralizzata? Il vecchio mix di emozioni - tachicardia, affanno e brividi - che col tempo e fatica ho imparato a gestire, è tornato alla carica.

Sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi. La mia mente viene invasa da un’unica immagine: Clarke che mi sorride. Basta questo per tranquillizzarmi quel tanto che basta per suonare.

"Mamma, vado io", sento Aiden urlare.

_Ok, Lexa, ci siamo._

Quanto il figlio di Clarke apre la porta, mi accoglie con un timido sorriso facendomi poi entrare dopo avermi salutato. Galantemente mi fa i complimenti per la mia bellezza e poi fa gli onori di casa chiedendomi se poteva offrirmi qualcosa.

Aiden è un bravo ragazzo, gentile ed educato, che, come me, ha dovuto crescere e maturare in fretta, perdere i genitori è dura per tutti, soprattutto per un bambino. Lo ammiro per come sta crescendo, per come vuol bene a sua madre, per come se ne prende cura e soprattutto lo adoro per come si è affezionato a Maggie, la tratta veramente come se fosse la sua sorellina ed io non posso chiedere di meglio.

Dopo i convenevoli, diventa serio e capisco che arrivato il momento del discorso. _‘È di una dolcezza incredibile, Clarke è veramente una brava mamma…’_ , penso tra me e me.

"Magari non è necessario, ma è una cosa che sento di dover fare. Ti voglio ringraziare, Lexa. Grazie per rendere felice la mamma, non ricordo di averla mai vista così piena di gioia ed entusiasta di ogni piccola cosa...", mi dice senza ombra di incertezza.

Le sue parole mi toccano dentro e confermano tutto quello che pensavo di lui.

"Aiden, sono io che ti devo ringraziare... per come hai accettato il mio rapporto con lei, per come ti prendi cura di Maggie. Per me vedervi così affiatati è una gioia infinita. Per ragioni diverse, avete sofferto molto entrambi… e sapere che quella piccola peste possa contare su di te, mi fa stare più tranquilla. Sei un bravo ragazzo e, nonostante la tua età, ti ritengo una persona molto responsabile. Quindi, grazie a te Aiden...", lo ringrazio io stavolta facendo emergere tutta la mia ammirazione.

"Maggie è la sorellina che non ho mai avuto e, anche se delle volte è un po' invadente, l'adoro, me ne prenderò sempre cura. Ora che ci siamo ringraziati a vicenda, passiamo all'argomento spinoso... il mio è un avvertimento... se spezzerai il cuore a mia madre diventerò il tuo peggiore incubo. E se fossi in te, anche se non sono ancora adulto, non mi sottovaluterei...", le sue parole suonano come una minaccia, ma a me sembrano più una preghiera.

Nonostante mi aspettassi un discorso del genere rimango comunque sorpresa dalle sue parole. È terribilmente dolce il fatto che voglia proteggere così sua madre a scapito di tutto e tutti. Il loro rapporto è talmente forte che se non avessi Maggie lo invidierei.

"Aiden, non potrei mai sottovalutarti, ti ho sempre ammirato, per l'affetto che provi per tua madre, per come te ne prendi cura, e sul fatto di essere adulto... io avrei da ridire. Purtroppo, per quello che hai dovuto affrontare, sei cresciuto troppo in fretta. Perdere un genitore è una cosa che ti segna per la vita. Io ne so qualcosa, sono rimasta orfana quando avevo la tua età e quindi so cosa vuol dire. Detto questo, io non potrei mai fare del male a Clarke, la amo troppo. Se lo facessi farei solo del male a me stessa e direi che me ne sono già fatta abbastanza", confesso sinceramente rivelando cose del mio passato che ho nascosto fino a questo momento, persino a Clarke non avevo detto nulla sui miei genitori.

La sua espressione cambia di colpo dopo le mie parole, posso leggere del dispiacere nei suoi occhi, così un po’ incerta decido di avvicinarmi.

"Aiden, sei troppo grande per un abbraccio?".

"Credo di no".

L’istante dopo lo stringo forte tra le mie braccia e non posso chiedere un finale migliore per la nostra conversazione.

Qualche lacrima minaccia di scendere, ma la trattengo. Dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio lo sento avvisare Clarke del mio arrivo. E dopo poco la vedo comparire nel salotto.

Rimango senza fiato, letteralmente a bocca aperta. La sua bellezza mi disarma come sempre, ma stasera c’è qualcosa in più, forse la consapevolezza che per noi le cose stanno andando nel migliore dei modi, o semplicemente perché ogni istante che passa io la ami sempre di più, non lo so il motivo... so solo che voglio vivere la mia vita con lei.

“Deduco dalle vostre facce che sia stata una mossa vincente indossare questo vestito, o sbaglio?”, ci chiede con ironia Clarke, mettendosi a ridere.

“Sei bellissima…”, sussurro a corto di parole.

“Ha ragione Lexa, sei veramente uno schianto mamma”, ribadisce Aiden.

“Grazie…”, mormora in imbarazzo.

Tentenno un po’ sul da farsi, ma poi mi rendo conto di quanto sia ridicola la cosa, così senza indugiare oltre prendo in mano la situazione.

“Clarke, forse è meglio andare… Anya e Raven ci raggiungono direttamente al ristorante”.

Annuisce con un sorrise prima di salutare il figlio con un abbraccio. Stiamo per andarcene quando sentiamo la voce del ragazzo richiamarci

“Mi raccomando voi due, fate le brave…”.

Ci voltiamo simultaneamente ridendo all’unisono.

“Ma non dovremmo dirlo noi a te questo?”, domanda Clarke divertita.

“Ruoli invertiti mamma. Comunque prima che andiate, volevo ricordarti che stasera vado da Jeff a dormire, sai…beh, come dire… nel caso voi due facciate tardi… non si sa mai”, dice con un tono misto tra il timido e il malizioso.

“Aiden! Ma ti sembra?”, lo ammonisce Clarke diventando rossa come un peperone.

Io non sono da meno, cerco rifugio guardando dovunque riesca per celare la sensazione di disagio che sto provando in questo momento.

_Messa in buca da un tredicenne… però l’ho detto che Aiden è un ragazzo intelligente._

“Meglio se andiamo, se no chi la sente Anya…”, dico prendendo Clarke per mano.

“Ok… ciao tesoro, e mi raccomando comportati bene dai Patterson”, raccomanda Clarke.

In un attimo raggiungiamo la macchina. L’espressione di Clarke è un misto tra il perplesso ed il malizioso.

“Niente Austin stasera?”, domanda con quella voce roca che mi fa impazzire.

“Stasera ho pensato di dargli la serata libera, spero che non ti dispiaccia avere me come autista…”, replico aprendole lo sportello.

“Direi che dispiacere non è proprio la parola che userei… di un po’ Woods… che intenzioni hai?”, mi provoca deliberatamente.

“Di portare la mia donna a cena e poi chissà… magari di offrirle il dessert… sai… è una persona molto golosa”, comincio a flirtare senza rendermene conto.

“Ma davvero Woods? Forse non lo sai, ma anche io sono golosa… e visto che qui ci sono solo io… credo che ti dovrai accontentare”.

“Sì, credo di poterlo fare…”.

“Ah credi?”, replica fingendo di essersi offesa.

“Uhm, magari visto che sei così golosa potrei farti assaggiare le mie labbra…”, propongo prendendola per i fianchi e attirandola a me.

“E cosa stai aspettando?”, domanda allacciando le braccia intorno al mio collo.

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue e mi sento subito in paradiso. Il bacio è dolce, romantico, le nostre bocche si assaggiano in perfetta sincronia senza esigere di più.

“Ehi…”, sussurro prendendo aria.

“Ehi…”, mormora di rimando.

Dopo averle rubato un altro bacio veloce, saliamo in macchina e partiamo. Mentre guido non posso fare altro che sorridere pensando al fatto che non potrei essere più felice di così, e che il motivo della mia felicità è proprio seduta al mio fianco.

 


	43. Capitolo 42

#  CAPITOLO 42

 

[Clarke POV]

Il viaggio verso il ristorante non dura molto, o forse effettivamente sì. La realtà dei fatti è che proprio non me ne sono accorta perché troppo presa a guardare la splendida donna intenta a guidare al mio fianco. Poco prima di salire in auto, si è tolta la giacca, così ho potuto ammirare la sua figura in tutto il suo splendore.

Fortuna che il suo sguardo è quasi sempre rivolto verso la strada, così non ha può accorgersi di quanto io le stia sbavando dietro. È incredibile l'effetto che ha su di me, mi toglie letteralmente il fiato.

"Griffin, se continui a guardarmi così... mi consumerai...".

_Beccata alla stragrande! Qui urge azione evasiva, e la miglior difesa è l'attacco. Preparati Lexa..._

"Woods, non ti montare la testa... stavo solo pensando", ribatto divertita.

"A cosa stavi pensando?".

"Al fatto che mi piacerebbe davvero tanto che tu facessi retromarcia, saltassimo la cena e passassimo subito al dessert...", la mia audacia sferra l'attacco.

"Siamo arrivate...", sussurra deglutendo.

"Ah che peccato! Sarà per un’altra volta...", la provoco.

Sto per uscire, ma lei mi afferra per un braccio e mi attira sulle sue labbra. Il bacio diventa subito voglioso. Quando mi morde il labbro gemo lasciandola entrare nella mia bocca. La sua lingua trova subito la mia e dei brividi si impossessano del mio corpo. Il mio basso ventre scalpita. Ho caldo, molto caldo. Quando la sento gemere una mia mano l'afferra per la nuca stringendo di più il nostro contatto. _Dio, quanto la voglio, qui, ora, mi fa dimenticare ogni cosa, persino come mi chiamo._

Quando si stacca in cerca di ossigeno, mi lamento frustrata.

"Clarke... dobbiamo andare...", dice frantumando i miei sogni.

"Woods... ti odio!", sbotto fingendo irritazione.

"Davvero? Un secondo fa non sembrava...", la sua sicurezza mi fa rabbia, ma cedo davanti al suo sorriso.

"Lexa... di un po' da uno a dieci quanto ti stai divertendo in questo momento?".

"Direi che il valore è ampiamente fuori scala...", ribatte.

Esce di scatto dalla macchina, si mette la giacca e poi viene ad aprirmi lo sportello, porgendomi la mano in modo galante.

"Grazie...", sussurro perdendomi nel suo sguardo.

Avvicina le labbra al mio orecchio, sento il suo respiro sulla mia pelle che mi scatena brividi in tutto il corpo.

"Considera il bacio di poco fa come antipasto, la serata è ancora lunga...", il suo tono sensuale mi accende in una maniera esagerata.

Sarà veramente dura non saltarle addosso durante la cena... ma se è la guerra quella che vuoi Woods? È quella che avrai.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Staccarsi dalle labbra di Clarke è stata veramente dura. Quando mi ha provocato, avrei voluto seguire il suo suggerimento, tornare verso casa sua e passare subito al dessert... ma mi sono limitata a sedurla, continuando a flirtare con lei, cercando di divertirmi un po' e vendicarmi con il suo stesso trattamento.

Il mio piano avrebbe potuto funzionare se solo avessi considerato l'effetto che Clarke ha su di me… cosa che, ovviamente, non ho fatto. È bastato un suo sguardo per accendermi, adesso sento un caldo assurdo e la mia voglia di lei è incontenibile.

Sospiro frustrata, pensando al fatto che il mio piano mi si è ritorto contro. Credo che sarà durissima resisterle questa sera.

Entriamo nel ristorante e la frustrazione aumenta. Mi sento una fottuta ragazzina con gli ormoni in mossa. Devo fare qualcosa per placare queste emozioni intense che mi fanno impazzire. Non sarebbe né maturo né tantomeno romantico, da parte mia, trascinare Clarke in bagno per fare l'amore.

Quando vedo che Anya e Raven sono già arrivate e ci stanno aspettando al tavolo, intravedo la mia ancora di salvezza... anche se credo di essere stata un pochino troppo precipitosa a definire Anya la mia salvezza. 

"Ehi ragazze, ce ne avete messo di tempo, eh? Vi stavamo dando per disperse!", ci saluta Raven.

"Troppo impegnate a darci dentro vero Lex?", _ecco appunto!_

"Anya!", esclamiamo all'unisono io e Clarke.

"Direi che ci ho preso visto la vostra reazione...", comincia a ridere trascinandosi dietro Rae.

_Ok, mia cara Anya lo hai voluto tu._

"An, vedo che ti stai divertendo? Quindi non ti seccherà se io e Clarke vi lasciamo sole...", le dico con lo sguardo allusivo verso la fotografa.

"NO!", sbotta diventando bianca come un lenzuolo.

Raven la guarda confusa non capendo la sua reazione.

Guardo Clarke e stavolta siamo noi a ridere di loro.

Non credo di aver mai visto Anya così spaventata per un appuntamento. _Mi cara An, penso che tu ci sia dentro fino al collo!_

"Ehm... ma che dici Lex? Siamo venute qui per divertirci insieme. Prometto che farò la brava", borbotta cercando di rimediare allo scatto di poco fa.

Dopo un inizio di serata un po' brusco riusciamo a dissipare tutta la tensione. La cena procede alla grande. Parliamo, scherziamo e ridiamo come pazze. Tutto sommato penso che sia stata un'ottima idea uscire tutte insieme.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

La serata procede alla grande, ma nonostante le chiacchiere e le risate, il caldo sembra non volermi abbandonare.

Sono seduta affianco a Lexa e spesso mi incanto a guardarla. Cerco in ogni modo di tenere la mia mente impegnata, ma con scarsi risultati.

"Allora Rae, raccontaci un po'... com'è fotografare Anya?", chiedo sperando di prendere in giro i miei istinti, calmando un po' il mio stato d'animo.

"Clarke, parere professionale e non… è veramente bellissimo. Lei ha un talento naturale, anche se non lo vuole ammettere, è fotogenica, le basta un sorriso per bucare l'obiettivo... è puro piacere poterla fotografare", replica rivolgendo lo sguardo alla sua modella.

"Ti piace mettermi in imbarazzo vero, Reyes?".

"Lo adoro Forest!".

 _'Sono veramente carine insieme'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Piuttosto Lex... non ci hai ancora raccontato di come se la cava Clarke a sfilare", ancora un po' e mi affogo alle parole di Anya.

Lexa si gira verso di me ed inchioda il suo sguardo al mio. Quando comincia a parlare per me è la fine.

"È stata stupenda. Ha calcato quella passerella con sicurezza ed audacia, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta… me compresa. Il suo portamento è degno delle migliori modelle di tutto il mondo. La sua bellezza ti lascia senza fiato e il suo sorriso ti acceca...", lascia la frase in sospeso facendomi battere forte il cuore.

"Ma... forse io sono di parte. Perché la amo alla follia", conclude ritornando a guardare Anya.

Ok, credo che tutti i miei sforzi per resisterle siano appena andati in fumo. A volte mi chiedo se Lexa sia reale o se tutto quello che stiamo vivendo sia una sogno. _Oh Dio, ti amo ragazza, non puoi capire quanto._

La conversazione procede, gli argomenti sono i più disparati, ma io ho un chiodo fisso in testa e anche se ho provato di tutto non riesco a levarmelo dal cervello.

Il mio corpo freme fuori controllo. Mentre le altre continuano a parlare, la mia mano scivola audacemente sulla coscia di Lexa. Il mio tocco sembra scuoterla, ma con nonchalance riesce a fingere indifferenza. Un sorriso mi increspa le labbra compiaciuta dell'effetto che, una mia semplice carezza, le procura.

Le mie dita tracciano dei cerchi immaginari arrivando fino al bordo del vestito, di poco sopra il ginocchio. Voglio di più. Mi infilo sotto la gonna, ammassando il tessuto durante il mio passaggio. Incontro il bordo delle autoreggenti e quando la mia mano incontra il reggicalze, un'ondata di calore si irradia nel mio corpo.

Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, ma la mia eccitazione ha preso il sopravvento. Sfioro la sua pelle beandomi del suo calore, la vedo deglutire pesantemente, cercando di celare il suo completo imbarazzo. Anche se la vedo in difficoltà non riesco a smettere di toccarla. Lentamente arrivo fino al suo intimo. La mie dita continuano la loro tortura e quando sento il caldo bagnarmi le dita trattengo a stento un gemito.

La sua mano si porta sotto la tavola proprio sulla mia, mi sorprende il fatto che non mi fermi, anzi stringe di più il contatto premendo la mia mano sulla sua intimità.

_Oddio, ma lo stiamo facendo sul serio?_

Sento il suo corpo fremere, comincia a muoversi, ma senza dare troppo nell'occhio. Il caldo comincia a farsi incontenibile. Sposto lo slip, accarezzando le sue pieghe bagnate,q deliziandomi dell’effetto che ho su di lei. La tocco ancora e ancora, su e giù, sento che è vicina. Ma veniamo interrotte all'improvviso dalla voce di Anya.

"Lex, mi potresti accompagnare in bagno?".

"Eh? Ah... cosa? Oh… sì certo", replica diventando rossa come un peperone.

Mi sposta la mano cercando di sistemarsi il vestito velocemente. Sospira un paio di volte cercando di darsi un contegno.

Poi alla fine si alza facendo cadere il tovagliolo a terra.

Si china a raccoglierlo incrociando il mio sguardo.

"Il discorso non finisce qui...", sussurra in modo che solo io potessi sentirla.

"Non aspetto altro...", replico con il labiale.

Sorrido, pensando a quello che mi aspetterà dopo.

Credo proprio di averla fatta grossa, ma onestamente non mi importa.

Seguo con lo sguardo Lexa e Anya abbandonare la sala non curandomi dello sguardo curioso di Raven.

"Ehi Clarke, ma stai bene? È circa mezz'ora che non dici una parola", mi chiede curiosa.

"Rae, credimi non potrei stare meglio", affermo con un sorriso.

Sembra che la mia risposta non le basti, così cerco di spiegarle come mi sento, ma non è semplice descrivere a parole cosa si prova ad essere follemente, perdutamente e totalmente innamorate, credo che sia impossibile. Così, mi limito a sospirare limitando le mie parole.

"Sto bene Raven, credimi. E la ragione di questo stato è appena svanita dietro quell'angolo laggiù. La amo alla follia e questo completa la mia vita...".

"Non sai come sia contenta per voi... ma...".

Oddio, Raven e i suoi 'ma', sono sicura che quel tono mi rovinerà la serata.

"Ma?",

"Cosa pensi di fare? Glielo dirai?", mi chiede incerta.

"Devo Raven, ma adesso non ci riesco. Non posso perderla, non ora che l'ho appena trovata", sospiro con un velo di tristezza.

"Clarke, dai retta a me, più aspetti più sarà peggio...".

"So anche questo Rae, ma non stasera non ce la faccio...".

Le mie parole la fanno desistere dal continuare e di questo la ringrazio mentalmente. Quando alzo lo sguardo vedo Lexa ed Anya tornare ridendo e scherzando. Quando incrocio il suo sguardo mi sforzo di sorridere.

 _Clarke stasera è solo per voi, il resto può aspettare._ Non sono mai stata più felice di seguire il consiglio delle mia coscienza.

 

 


	44. Capitolo 43

#  CAPITOLO 43

 

[Lexa POV]

L'appuntamento sta procedendo nel migliore dei modi. Il divertimento e le risate fanno da contorno a questa fantastica serata.

Non credo di aver mai riso tanto. Prendere in mezzo Anya è un vero spasso, poi quando lei e Raven si punzecchiano lo è ancora di più.

Sono felice per loro due, non ho mai visto Anya così presa da qualcuno, sono quasi certa che questa volta sia spacciata, proprio come me. Non capisco tutto il suo timore per questo appuntamento, mi sembra che se la stia cavando alla grande... a volte, anche se la conosco da una vita, non la capisco proprio. È più di un mese che si rifugia in questi tipo di appuntamenti affollati - se così li vogliamo chiamare - sembra che la spaventi uscire da sola con Raven e visto quello che hanno condiviso non riesco proprio a comprenderne il motivo. Credo che sotto questo aspetto non riuscirò mai a capire Anya, ma tutto sommato le voglio bene anche per questo.

Nonostante sia distratta dalla conversazione, sento continuamente lo sguardo di Clarke bruciarmi addosso. Ogni tanto i nostri occhi si incrociano e le sorriso timidamente. Anche se cerco in ogni modo di non farlo vedere, la sua vicinanza mi fa letteralmente impazzire. A stento riesco a controllare le vampate di calore provocate da un suo semplice sguardo. _Oddio, mi sa che sono da ricovero._

Cerco di concentrarmi sulla conversazione e fortunatamente  Anya ha un tempismo perfetto porgendomi la domanda che mi permette di sviare i miei pensieri...

"Piuttosto Lex... non ci hai ancora raccontato di come se la cava Clarke a sfilare".

Clarke tossisce vistosamente cercando di non farsi andare di traverso il vino. Dopo essermi assicurata che stesse bene, abbiamo cominciato a ridere come delle pazze.

Finito il momento di ilarità, mi giro verso di lei e mi perdo in quel suo sguardo magnetico. Prendo fiato e continuandola a fissare negli occhi comincio a parlare.

"È stata stupenda. Ha calcato quella passerella con sicurezza ed audacia, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta… me compresa. Il suo portamento è degno delle migliori modelle di tutto il mondo. La sua bellezza ti lascia senza fiato e il suo sorriso ti acceca...", sospiro cercando di finire la frase, ma i suoi occhi sembrano ipnotizzarmi. Così, senza pensarsi, dico quello che sento nel profondo.

"Ma... forse io sono di parte. Perché la amo alla follia", dico tornando a guardare Anya.

Non so bene perché, ma dopo aver detto quelle semplici parole, mi sento meglio.

Clarke ci mette un po' a riprendersi, infatti la conversazione la portiamo avanti solo io, Anya e Raven, lei si limita ad annuire o a rispondere a monosillabi. Credo che le mie parole l'abbiano colpita nel profondo. Ogni tanto incrocio il suo sguardo e la sua intensità mi fa tremare. Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere a cosa stia pensando in questo momento e per quale motivo si sia estraniata così tanto dalla conversazione.

Anya continua a fare il suo show per conquistare Raven. Racconta di quella volta a Boston, quando io e lei siamo state trattenute all’aeroporto perché lei ha avuto la pessima idea di comprare una cintura di pitone, ovviamente una mera imitazione, ma ai controlli della dogana sostenevano che fosse merce di contrabbando.

“Raven, avresti dovuta vederla, era fuori di se, si sarebbe mangiato quel poliziotto se non l’avessi fermata…”, le dico mettendomi a ridere.

“Lex, quel agente era un completo deficiente. Persino Meg, quando aveva 3 anni era più intelligente di lui… ma come cavolo si fa a scambiare una cintura di plastica con una di pitone? Solo un deficiente può… e come cavolo si chiamava? Jimmy o Jonas… ah si, Jeff… non era di certo un genio”.

Scoppiamo tutte a ridere come matte, solo Clarke accenna un timido sorriso, sembra quasi non abbia seguito il discorso. Subito non ci faccio caso, continuo a sorridere, ma quando sento la sua mano accarezzarmi la coscia smetto di colpo. Il suo tocco gentile continua ad accarezzarmi, al suo passaggio la mia pelle si increspa e dei brividi mi fanno fremere. Un’ondata di caldo prende il sopravvento accendendomi come un albero di Natale. Deglutisco cercando di controllare la reazione del mio corpo. Mi concentro il più possibile sulle chiacchiere, ma la mia voglia cresce. Ho caldo, troppo caldo. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo Clarke sorridere maliziosamente, sembra compiaciuta dell’effetto che ha su di me. _Ma che diavolo mi sta facendo?_ Oddio, se continua così potrei dare spettacolo in mezzo al ristorante. Sono combattuta se fermarla o farmi sedurre fino a portarmi al limite e oltre. Comincio a sudare, provando comunque a di fare buon viso.

Sento le sue dita farsi sempre più audaci e scendere giù fino al bordo del mio vestito arrivando quasi al ginocchio. Stanno percorrendo la mia pelle, tracciando dei cerchi, che mi fanno venire i brividi. Eppure sono terribilmente accaldata.

Quando si infila sotto la gonna arrotolando il tessuto, trattengo un gemito.

“Non è vero Lex?”, chiede Anya.

“Eh? Ah… oh… sì, sì, Jeff era… un coglione”, balbetto cercando di celare il mio piacere.

Oddio, sono eccitata da morire, non so se la riuscirò a fermare, il piacere che mi sta facendo provare mi sta annebbiando ogni più piccola razionalità che mi rimane… la voglio… con tutta me stessa.

Avanza la sua salita, sfiorando le autoreggenti e giocandoci un po’. Non so neanche io perché le abbia indossate, ma mi sembravano appropriate con la scelta del vestito.

Il mio basso ventre scalpita e il mio corpo freme. Cerco di fare l’indifferente, ma non mi riesce molto bene. Comincio a muovermi sulla sedia. Fortuna vuole che Anya e Raven siano distratte l’una dall’altra, e sembrano non accorgersi del mio sconvolgimento più totale.

Deglutisco cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, sono in affanno. Clarke mi sta facendo letteralmente impazzire, non so se riuscirò a resistere ancora per molto. Il mio sguardo ricade un attimo sul suo, i suoi occhi sono pieni di desiderio, non c’è nessuna incertezza o vergogna. Mi vuole, quanto io voglio lei, qui, adesso.

Quando mi sfiora l’intimo i miei umori sono già fuori controllo. Nascondo il rossore del mio viso guardando verso il basso. Provando a stento a trattenere gli ansiti di piacere che mi premono per uscire.

Non resisto più, porto la mano sotto la tavolo, nascondendola sotto il tovagliolo. Quando trovo la sua la premo con forza sulla mia intimità, dettando il ritmo dei suoi tocchi.

Siamo completamente impazzite, me ne rendo conto, il nostro pudore è andato a farsi friggere come la nostra razionalità. Lo stiamo facendo in un ristorante davanti alle nostre amiche che chiacchierano del più e del meno, è da incoscienti… ciononostante non riesco a fermarla, la mia voglia assurda di venire sulle sue dita è implacabile, le emozioni che mi sta facendo provare fatico a contenerle. Il cuore batte come un tamburo impazzito, mi manca l’aria e delle scintille mi irradiano il corpo.

I miei movimenti diventano più frenetici, quando sento la sua mano spostare il mio intimo scivolando là dove ne ho più bisogno. Le sue carezze mi portano al limite, sto per esplodere e non so come riuscirò a trattenere i miei gemiti… ma non faccio in tempo a scoprirlo, perché la voce di Anya interrompe il mio amplesso. Non so se ringraziarla o arrabbiarmi con lei.

"Lex, mi potresti accompagnare in bagno?".

 _Cazzo An!_ Impreco tra me e me.

"Eh? Ah... cosa? Oh… sì certo", balbetto cercando di riprendermi, ma la mia faccia so già che è rosso fuoco.

Tento di sistemarmi alla meglio, spostando subito la sua mano dalla mia intimità. Prendo fiato, cercando di limitare il fuoco che mi sta bruciando dentro, provando a darmi un contegno.

Quando mi alzo mi cade a terra il tovagliolo, così mi chino per raccoglierlo. Vedo Clarke seguire ogni mia mossa, il suo sguardo è ancora pieno di lussuria.

"Il discorso non finisce qui...", mormoro piano facendola sembrare quasi una minaccia.

"Non aspetto altro...", leggo il labiale dalle sue labbra.

Un sorriso malizioso compare sul suo viso completando l’opera delle mia disfatta. _Oh Gesù, quel suo sguardo provocante mi farà perdere il senno, ammesso che non l’abbia già fatto._

Mentre seguo Anya alla toilette, sento i suoi occhi bruciarmi addosso ed un sorriso mi nasce spontaneo, pensando a quando arriveremo al dessert.

“Oh, comunque _prego_ …”, la voce di Anya mi riporta alla realtà.

Casco dalle nuvole, non riuscendo a capire il senso delle sue parole… _a meno che…_

“Di solito quando una persone dice _prego_ , è perché tu le hai appena detto _grazie_ … cosa che non ho sentito uscire dalla tua bocca…”, mi spiega chiudendosi in uno dei bagni.

_Ok, sono spacciata, il mio presentimento sta diventando una certezza._

“An, veramente non ti seguo… perché mai ti dovrei ringraziare?”, faccio la gnorri.

Dopo un minuto esce e mentre va verso il lavandino mi guarda con quello sguardo malizioso del tipo _: ‘Eh, eh, mia cara Lex, ti ho beccato alla grandissima…’._

“Non mi segui… ma davvero? Beh, dovresti ringraziarmi, perché ho evitato che tu venissi arrestata…”.

“Arrestata? Addirittura…”.

“Guarda che con l’accusa di: _‘Atti osceni in luogo pubblico…’_ , minimo passavate la notte al fresco… ti informo che anche in carcere probabilmente non sareste state da sole… anche se, a quanto pare, la cosa non è che vi disturbi un granché”, mi spiega divertita.

“Anya!”, la fulmino con lo sguardo.

“Ok, ok, la smetto. Comunque al meno un _grazie_ me lo merito”.

“Grazie, An”, replico arresa.

“Ah, ah, beccata! Wow, io ne avevo solo il sospetto e tu me lo hai confermato. Sono una grande, non c’è che dire…”.

“Io direi che sei modesta più che altro…”, commento leggermente irritata.

“Scherzi a parte Lex, ti è presa proprio brutta, eh? La vecchia Lexa non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere”, precisa tornando seria.

“Già, alla vecchia me, non le sarebbe passato neanche per l’anticamera del cervello di farlo in un ristorante pieno di gente. Non so cosa mi prenda An, ma quando Clarke mi sfiora perdo il controllo…”, ammetto in un sussurro.

“L’avevo notato, sai Lex? E per la tua salute mentale spero di averlo fatto solo io in questo ristorante!”, esclama mettendosi a ridere.

“Dai torniamo dalle nostre ragazze, se non ci daranno per disperse…”, continua trascinandomi per un braccio.

“Ragazze, eh? Deduco che con Raven stia andando bene, allora?”, le domando alzando un sopracciglio incuriosita.

“Beh, direi non bene come a te… ma ci stiamo lavorando”, dice trascinandomi in una fragorosa risata.

“Direi che da come ti guarda Rae, sei già sulla buona strada… magari la prossima volta sarai tu a dovermi ringraziare An!”, esclamo continuando a ridere.

“Magari Lex, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto”.

Sto ancora ridendo quando incrocio lo sguardo di Clarke. Il suo sorriso è tirato, quasi forzato. Sembra che in questi pochi minuti il suo umore sia cambiato. O forse è solo una mia impressione.

Mi siedo al tavolo e quando le stringo la mano il suo sorriso torna luminoso. _Sì, non c’è dubbio… era solo un’impressione… o forse no…_

Alla fine riusciamo a finire la nostra cena, senza altre piacevoli divagazioni. Anya continua a fare il pagliaccio e Clarke prende parte alla conversazione dandole corda.

Dopo aver pagato e salutato le nostre amiche riaccompagno Clarke a casa. Il viaggio è silenzioso, ma non c’è imbarazzo nell’aria. La mia mente vaga come una pazza, pensando alla serata. Penso a quello che è successo, al suo dolce tocco, al suo sguardo, al suo sorriso, e a quanto vorrei tanto finire il discorso che abbiamo iniziato... ma poi mi viene in mente la sua espressione tirata, quel mezzo sorriso, il suo improvviso cambio di umore, creandomi delle paranoie strane in testa.

Senza accorgermene, parcheggio davanti a casa sua. L’accompagno alla porta e, senza accorgermene, mi ritrovo dentro casa sua.

“Non ti sarai mica dimenticata del dessert, vero?”, sussurra prima di baciarmi.

Le sue labbra dissipano ogni mio dubbio e, senza indugiare oltre, mi faccio travolgere da quel dolce tocco, che in un attimo mi porta in paradiso.

 

 


	45. Capitolo 44

#  CAPITOLO 44

 

[Lexa POV]

Clarke mi spinge contro la porta appena chiusa, mentre continua a baciarmi con foga. Assaporo le sue labbra inebriandomi della loro essenza. La sua lingua cerca e trova un varco per intrufolarsi nella mia bocca e, quando si scontra con la mia, delle scintille mi fanno fremere. Gemo, sentendo il caldo pervadermi il corpo. Il cuore accelera, il respiro viene meno. Sto letteralmente impazzendo.

L’afferro per i fianchi e la spingo ad indietreggiare mentre le nostre bocche continuano a cercarsi fameliche. Arriviamo al divano e mi fermo improvvisamente. L’idea di non essere sole mi spaventa da morire.

“Aiden?”, chiedo allarmata.

“Lexa… hai la memoria corta? Dorme da un suo amico…”, il suo tono è talmente malizioso che mi fa tremare.

“Bene… finalmente possiamo finire il nostro discorso!”, replico sfoderando la mia audacia.

“Basta parole… ora sta zitta e baciami!”.

“Quanta fretta Griffin…”, le dico mettendole una mano in mezzo al petto per fermarla.

Mi allontano di un passo. Clarke mi guarda non capendo le mie intenzioni. Sorrido divertita dalla sua espressione.

 _‘Ora mi diverto un po’…’,_ penso tra me e me.

Con estrema lentezza mi sfilo l’abito che ho indosso. Il tessuto mi accarezza la pelle scivolando poi a terra. Rimango solo con la lingerie. Il suo sguardo diventa più intenso, i suoi occhi diventano di un azzurro più scuro. In quella intensità c’è tutta la sua voglia di me.

Mi avvicino di nuovo a lei, prendendo le spalline del suo vestito tra le dita.

“Credo che tu sia troppo vestita…”, sussurro prima di levarglielo facendolo cadere a terra.

Rimango senza fiato per un attimo ammirando il suo corpo. È di una bellezza indescrivibile. Le mie mani cominciano ad accarezzarla, partendo dal basso fino ad arrivare alle spalle. La sue pelle si increspa al mio passaggio rendendomi terribilmente soddisfatta dell’effetto che ho su di lei.

Senza preavviso le dò una leggera spinta facendola cadere sul divano, mi guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, curiosa. Le mie mani scivolano fino al reggicalze che rimuovo con lentezza, poi è la volta del reggiseno, ed infine del mio perizoma. I suoi occhi mi bruciamo addosso, adoro quando mi guarda in quel modo, mi eccita da morire. Completamente nuda mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. Gemiamo all’unisono.  Ci guardiamo per un lungo istante prima di far scontrare di nuovo le nostre labbra. Il bacio diventa subito voglioso. Tra un gemito di piacere e l’altro le nostre lingue cominciano ad accarezzarsi l’un l’altra con foga. Il mio corpo comincia ad ondeggiare sul suo bisognoso di più contatto.

Le mie mani continuano a toccarla sempre più avide. Anche le sue esplorano il mio corpo con fervore, scivolano sulla mia schiena arrivando fino al sedere, a cui si aggrappa con forza guidando la nostra danza d’amore.

 _Oddio, sto impazzando._ Trovo il gancetto del reggiseno e, senza troppi indugi, glielo sfilo. In crisi di ossigeno lascio la sua bocca scivolando sul suo collo. Lo mordo delicatamente, lasciando un leggero segno del mio passaggio. La mia lingua continua la sua discesa accarezzando la sua pelle e deliziandosi del suo sapore.

Prendo in bocca un suo capezzolo, stuzzicando l’altro con la mano. I suoi lamenti aumentano e il suo corpo comincia a fremere sotto il mio, procurandomi un piacere smisurato.  Continuo la mia dolce tortura leccando il suo bottoncino, ormai turgido, succhiandolo con cura e dedizione. Passando poi all’altro per fare la stessa cosa.

I suoi gemiti mi distraggono dalla sua mano che scivola in mezzo alle mie gambe. Un'ondata di calore si irradia in tutto il corpo appena strofina la sue dita sul centro pulsante del mio piacere. Un ansito strozzato mi esce incontrollato. _Dio, quanto la voglio._

“Clarke… ti voglio…”, la mia voce è spezzata dal piacere.

Le sue dita sfiorano la mia intimità, accarezzandomi delicatamente. Il suo pollice comincia a stuzzicarmi il clitoride, i suoi movimenti circolari mi fanno impazzire.

"Sei bellissima così eccitata", mi dice guardandomi negli occhi.

Mi mordo il labbro inferiore. Sento il mio fascio di nervi scalpitare sempre di più. Infila un dito facendosi largo dentro di me, lentamente, senza fretta, per farmi abituare alla sua presenza. I suoi movimenti sono dolci, ma ho bisogno di più. Il mio corpo comincia a muoversi in modo più frenetico. Con l'altro braccio mi cinge la schiena per stringermi più vicina a se. La sua bocca è subito sul mio petto. Mi bacia, mi morde, mi lecca. La sua lingua esperta mi delizia con tocchi audaci e devoti. Allaccio le mani tra i suoi capelli, volendo più contatto tra la sue labbra e il mio seno.

La guardo mentre mi divora il capezzolo e la mia libido esplode. È talmente sexy, erotica, che non riesco più a controllarmi. Quando infila il secondo dito e comincia a velocizzare il ritmo, urlo di piacere. Cavalco le sue dita facendomi travolgere dal piacere più totale.

"Clarke...", sussurro appena.

"Amore mio... vieni, vieni per me", mi dice aumentando sempre di più le sue spinte.

A quelle parole i miei muscoli si contraggono ed una scarica elettrica mi fa esplodere in un fragoroso orgasmo. Il mio corpo comincia a tremare, scosso dall'amplesso appena raggiunto e sento l'abbraccio di Clarke stringermi ancora più forte per accompagnarmi nella discesa del mio piacere.

Una volta calmata, cerco disperatamente le sue labbra. La bacio per necessità.

"Ti amo", sussurro prima di morderle il labbro.

"Anche io ti amo...", soffia rubandomi un bacio.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Quando sento il corpo di Lexa rilassarsi la faccio alzare e, afferrandole la mano, la invito a seguirmi. Saliamo le scale ed entriamo nella mia camera da letto. Chiudo la porta posandoci sopra il mio corpo. Nella penombra della stanza intravedo il suo sguardo intenso e ancora pieno di voglia. Lentamente mi sfilo l'ultimo indumento rimasto: gli slip. Li faccio scivolare lungo le mie gambe fino a che non ricadono a terra. Rimango nuda davanti a lei, il suo sguardo mi fa avvampare sempre di più… come se ne avessi bisogno.

Avanzo verso di lei, ancheggiando più del dovuto. La provoco in modo malizioso e audace. Le mie dita sfiorano il suo corpo. La sua pelle si increspa, procurandole la pelle d'oca. Sorrido compiaciuta del mio effetto su di lei.

La spingo ad indietreggiare fino ad arrivare al letto.

"La notte è ancora giovane Lexa... ti voglio… ti voglio amore", la mia voce è roca, piena di desiderio.

Non le dò tempo di replicare che la spingo sul materasso. L'istante dopo la sovrasto mettendomi a cavalcioni su di lei. Faccio scontrare le nostre intimità creando una piacevole frizione, che ci fa gemere entrambe. Adoro quando si lamenta dal piacere.

Le prendo le mani intrecciandole alle mie, continuando ad ondeggiare il corpo. Sento i nostri umori mescolarsi creando un calore assurdo. _Oddio, sto impazzendo._

Continuo a troneggiare su di lei, ma la voglia di baciarla si fa impellente, così porto le nostre mani ancora unite sulla sua testa, e faccio scontrare le nostre labbra.

Con la lingua percorro lentamente il suo labbro inferiore, e quando dischiude la bocca approfondisco il bacio. La passione ci avvolge. Mi faccio travolgendo totalmente da quello che sento in questo momento. Il cuore sembra volermi esplodere nel petto, il fiato è corto ed il corpo è invaso da brividi, nonostante un incendio sembra bruciarmi dentro.

Con un colpo di reni ribalta la situazione. Ora sono io sotto di lei. Le sue labbra cominciano a scendere sul mio corpo, lasciandomi baci infuocati sulla pelle. Arriva al mio seno che tortura con cura e dedizione. Le sue attenzioni mi fanno gemere sempre più forte. Inarco il corpo volendo più contatto tra di noi. La sua bocca scende sul mio ventre. Sento la sua lingua solleticarmi l'ombelico, mentre il suo corpo preme in mezzo alle mie gambe.

Scivola ancora più in basso. Mi divarica le gambe facendomele piegare. I nostri sguardi si incrociano per un attimo, il suo verde brillante è diventato completamente scuro.

"Sei bellissima amore mio...", sussurra sul mio centro pulsante.

Mi sfiora l'intimità con le labbra. Sento il suo respiro caldo provocarmi. La sua lingua comincia a stuzzicarmi, colpendo prima il clitoride e poi andando più giù, sulla mia apertura ormai fradicia dei miei umori. Le sue mani vagano sulle mie gambe, risale lentamente dalle caviglie, accarezza le ginocchia, sfiora le cosce fino ad arrivare alla mia intimità.

Il suo tocco mi incendia sempre di più, la sua delicatezza mi disarma. Nessuno, mai, mi aveva toccato in questo modo, così intensamente, in profondità. Mi sta sfiorando l'anima con la sua, ed è una sensazione magnifica. _Oddio, ma questo è il paradiso._

Le sue dita scivolano allettanti lungo la mia apertura torturandomi all'inverosimile. Il suo tocco mi fa gemere incontrollata. Il mio corpo è fuori controllo, la mia schiena si inarca sempre di più bisognosa di contatto. Quando si china per baciarmi il clitoride, ansimo ancora a corto di fiato.

"Lexa...", riesco solo a dire.

Continua a leccare la mia eccitazione portandomi sempre più al limite. Alterna la lingua a baci che mi fanno impazzire. Presa dalla foga più incontrollata, mi stringo i seni tra le mani cominciando a torturali. I miei fianchi si muovo di conseguenza, assecondando le sue attenzioni.

Mi penetra con lingua togliendomi il fiato. Un ansito mi muore in gola. Sono veramente vicina. Continua a spingere dentro di me scatenandomi emozioni indicibili.

I suoi occhi scontrano i miei e la sento mugolare mentre la sua lingua continua a lavorare dentro di me. Il suo calore mi scalda in profondità. Quando tocca il mio punto sensibile urlo di piacere, le sue carezze diventano più intense e in un attimo raggiungo l'apice tanto bramato. Gli spasmi invadono il mio corpo, lei rallenta i movimenti, ma non si ferma continua a muoversi. La sua lingua prende di nuovo di mira il clitoride, riaccendendomi in un attimo. Le sue dita si fanno largo tra le pieghe bagnate penetrandomi senza preavviso.

Sono completamente in balia del piacere. Mentre risale il mio corpo, continua a spingere dentro di me, sempre più velocemente. Cattura le mie labbra per un bacio appassionato. Posso sentire il mio sapore nella sua bocca. Un brivido mi attraversa il corpo lasciandomi senza fiato.

Un lamento frustrato mi esce spontaneo quando di colpo rimuove le dita, mi sento vuota, ma l'instante dopo sento la sua intimità ovviare alla mancanza. Comincia ad ondeggiare i fianchi creando una frizione che fa impazzire entrambe. I nostri gemiti si rincorrono l'un l'altra, creando una magia unica. Allaccio le gambe alla sua schiena stringendo di più il nostro contatto.

I nostri corpi continuano a danzare in simbiosi, siamo sempre più in affanno, io sono vicina e sento che è lo stesso per lei.

"Voglio che veniamo insieme, amore mio", sussurra staccandosi dalle mie labbra.

"Sì... insieme... Lexa... guardami ti prego", la supplico scontrandomi con quelle iridi che mi fanno impazzire.

"Ti vedo... Clarke... ti sento...", mormora tra una spinta e l'altra.

Mi afferra le mani allacciando le dita e l'istante dopo il mondo esplode intorno a noi portandoci su vette altissime.

Ci abbracciamo strette, cullandoci fino alla fine del nostro amplesso.

"Ti amo da morire...", mormoro ancora in affanno.

"Clarke... anche io ti amo... non avevo mai provato nulla di così intenso in vita mia... stai diventando tutto per me...".

Le sue parole mi arrivano dritte al cuore, mi emozionano talmente tanto che alcune lacrime sfuggono al mio controllo. La attiro di nuovo sulle mie labbra per un  bacio lento, dolce, pieno di sentimento, le parole in questo momento sono superflue.

Il pensiero che mi frulla in testa è solo uno: _Lexa, tu sei già tutto per me._

 

 


	46. Capitolo 45

#  CAPITOLO 45

 

[Clarke POV]

Il tempo è passato senza che io me ne accorgersi. Sembra ieri che io e Lexa ci siamo messe insieme, ed invece è già passato più di un anno.

Il nostro rapporto è diventato più intenso, più complice, più forte. Non abbiamo ancora parlato di andare a vivere insieme, ma a conti fatti, è come se lo facessimo già. Spesso lei e Maggie si fermano a dormire da noi ed io ed Aiden facciamo lo stesso da loro.

Anche i ragazzi si sono avvicinati l'uno all'altro, più di quanto non fossero già. Non potrei essere più orgogliosa di loro, stanno crescendo insieme e si vogliono un bene pazzesco. Maggie stravede per il fratellone ed Aiden fa tanto il duro, ma è super protettivo nei confronti della piccola, e guai a chi la tocca. A storto un po' il naso quando Maggie ha cominciato a chiamarmi _'mamma Clax'_ , ma gli è bastato un sorriso del terremotino che si è sciolto subito.

Il pensiero che noi Griffin non abbiamo scampo con i Woods, mi fa sorridere.

L'altro giorno abbiamo festeggiato il compleanno di Aiden, è incredibile pensare che abbia già quindici anni. Alla festa Maggie ha fatto sfaceli, anche se ha solo nove anni - beh quasi dieci -  crescendo sta assomigliando in tutto e per tutto a sua madre e, si sa, quegli occhi verdi non lasciano scampo a nessuno. Rido pensando a mio figlio... in qualità di fratello maggiore, avrà dei bei problemi a tenere a bada i pretendenti.

Scuoto la testa divertita cercando di concentrarmi alla guida. Ultimamente sono distratta ed i miei pensieri vagano incontrollati.

Sono due notti che non dormo con Lexa. Proprio da quando lei ed Anya sono partite per un incontro di lavoro a Los Angeles. Mi manca da morire, non dormo mai bene senza di lei. È talmente bello svegliarsi tra le sue braccia alla mattina, fare l'amore in silenzio per paura che i ragazzi ci scoprano… non so proprio cosa ho fatto per meritarla, ma ringrazio il destino per averci fatto incontrare.

Stamattina, come ieri del resto, mi sono svegliata già stanca, spossata, come se non avessi riposato bene. Appena varco l'ingresso della Woods Design, l'idea di quanto sarà dura arrivare fino a sera mi sfiora, anche se non avrei mai potuto immaginare quanto.

Vado in laboratorio e quando entro in ascensore trovo Raven. I nostri sguardi si incrociano, ma nessuna delle due dice una parola. In un lampo quel pizzico di buon umore passa, lasciando spazio solo ad una tristezza preoccupante. Mentre saliamo al piano, ripenso alla nostra discussione, avuta solo ieri e a quello che ci siamo dette.

 

///

 

**_ [Inizio flashback -  Poco più di un giorno fa]  _ **

_Sono al tavolo da disegno intenta a fare qualche schizzo. Devo ammettere che il mio estro artistico è circa una settimana che latita, ma io non demordo._

_La mia matita continua a graffiare il foglio immacolato come se vivesse di vita propria. Non so neanche io come abbia fatto, ma alla fine, guardando il mio disegno, mi ritrovo due occhi fissarmi. Infatti, invece di un abito ho disegnato lo sguardo di Lexa. Credo di essere irrimediabilmente persa di lei. Cavolo, mi manca da morire. Persino il mio cervello inconsciamente pensa a lei… e quello che sto guardando ne è il risultato._

_Nego con la testa, pensando all'assurdità della cosa, poi l mio sguardo si fissa sull'orologio._

_"Cavolo, Raven mi ucciderà... sono in ritardo", impreco correndo fuori dal laboratorio._

_Ci metto circa cinque minuti ad arrivare nel suo ufficio._

_"Ok, ok, so già di essere in ritardo. Per farmi perdonare… oggi il pranzo lo offro io"._

_"Beh, su questo non c'erano dubbi Griffin. Ancora un po' e cominciavo ad assaggiare le ultime foto che ho sviluppato. Andiamo, prima che svenga dalla fame", replica lei trascinandomi fuori dall'azienda._

_Visto che Anya e Lexa sono via per lavoro, io e Raven ci siamo ripromesse di pranzare insieme fino al loro ritorno, un modo come un altro di tenere la mente occupata e spettegolare un po' sulle nostre ragazze._

_Così ci ritroviamo a ridere e scherzare mangiando il nostro cibo cinese preferito._

_Poi però la conversazione prende una piega inaspettata._

_"Clarke... ti devo dire una cosa se no esplodo...", il suo entusiasmo è quasi contagioso._

_"Che cosa?", le chiedo curiosa._

_"Anche se le ho promesso che non lo avrei detto a nessuno, non ce la faccio più a tenermelo dentro... ecco vedi… Anya mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere insieme", cinguetta battendo le mani e saltellando sulla sedia._

_"Wow, questa si che è una notizia. Sono veramente contenta per voi due", le dico con sincerità ed un pizzico di invidia._

_Anche la loro storia è diventata sempre più solida nel corso dell'ultimo anno e sono terribilmente felice per loro. A vederle insieme sembrano cane e gatto, ma si vede che si amano alla follia._

_"Anche io sono felice Clarke. Non credevo che tutto questo potesse succedere proprio a me. Sai, ho sempre avuto paura di farmi coinvolgere e quindi l'ho tenuta a distanza. Per questo all'inizio le ho detto di non essere interessata, mi spaventava l'idea che fosse proprio l'opposto… ma alla fine la sua tenacia ha sconfitto le mie paure. Credo che sia la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata...", afferma illuminandosi come un albero di Natale._

_Sorrido pensando a quanto le nostre storie si assomiglino. I dubbi, le paure, lo sconvolgimento emotivo._

_Distolgo lo sguardo riportandolo sul cibo, quando lo rialzo però l'espressione di Raven è cambiata completamente. È diventata triste, cupa, come se qualcosa la preoccupasse._

_Questo cambio di umore così repentino mi spaventa. Che cosa la turba? Un minuto fa esplodeva di gioia e ora sembra che le sia morto il gatto._

_Non me la sento di forzarla a parlare, così aspetto i suoi tempi._

_"Clarke, so benissimo che è un argomento spinoso e che non ne vuoi parlare... ma io ho bisogno di sapere cosa hai intenzione di fare con Lexa? Pensi di dirle del suo cuore?", mi domanda incerta._

_Rimango basita alle sue parole, non ho dimenticato neanche per un secondo il segreto che io, lei ed Octavia, ci portiamo dentro, ma il mio cervello lo aveva accantonato in un angolo, facendosi sopraffare della felicità di questo ultimo anno._

_Non riesco a risponderle, ho un groppo in gola. Come ho potuto anche solo pensare di mettere tutto nel dimenticatoio? Lexa, Aiden, Maggie e persino Anya hanno il diritto di sapere. E allora perché l'ho tirata così per le lunghe? Perché? L'unica risposta che mi viene in mente è che ho paura di perderli, di perdere tutti loro._

_"Lo so che ti all’inizio ti avevo detto di non dirlo a nessuno, ma secondo me dovresti dirlo a Lexa e anche a Aiden e Maggie. Ed io dovrei dirlo ad Anya. Non posso continuare a nasconderle questa cosa, non sarebbe un buon modo di cominciare la nostra convivenza, ti pare?"._

_"Rae, ho paura... ho paura di perderli", sussurro con un filo di voce._

_"Lo so ed io non vorrei farti fretta, ma io lo devo dire ad Anya...", continua a perorare la sua causa._

_"Non so che dirti ok... fai quello che devi io non posso impedirti niente...", sbotto dalla rabbia alzando la voce._

_Non so cosa mi sia preso._

_"Clarke, calmati...", cerca di tranquillizzarmi._

_"No, tu non capisci Raven! La potrei perdere per questo fottuto segreto ed io non riesco neanche a pensare di vivere la mia vita senza di lei. Quando Anya lo verrà a sapere sono convinta che lo dirà a Lexa, magari non volontariamente, ma la loro amicizia è troppo profonda, complice… non potrà mai nasconderle una cosa del genere", mormoro facendomi trascinare dalla disperazione._

_Alcune lacrime scendono senza permesso, bagnandomi il viso._

_"Forse dimentichi che Anya è anche amica tua e non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Non ferirebbe mai due sue care amiche deliberatamente. Ma come ragioni Clarke?", stavolta è lei ad alzare la voce._

_"È questo il punto, non riesco a ragionare! Questa cosa mi fa impazzire... la paura di perderla mi paralizza… non posso, questa volta non sopravvivrei, ne sono sicura", esplodo esasperata._

_"Clarke...", sento il suo tono diventare più calmo, ma io non riesco più a starla a sentire._

_"No, Raven, ora non ce la faccio... scusami", le dico lasciando dei soldi sul tavolo e correndo fuori dal ristorante._

_Non posso perdere l'amore della mia vita, non ora che l'ho trovato, non posso… e dicendole del cuore so per certo che mi lascerà... ne sono sicura, come sono convinta di un’altra cosa: se continuerò a portarmi dentro questo segreto, presto o tardi, mi distruggerà, ammesso che non lo stia già facendo._

_Continuo a piangere rintanandomi in laboratorio, sperando di sfogare tutto quel dolore che adesso mi sta stritolando il cuore._

**_ [Fine flashback]  _ **

 

///

 

Nell'ascensore regna un silenzio carico di tristezza. Non sopportandolo più, apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

"Rae, appena Lexa torna da Los Angeles glielo dirò... e dopo lo dirò ad Aiden e Maggie... quindi sentiti pure libera di dirlo ad Anya quando vuoi", bisbiglio quasi avessi paura delle mie stesse parole, o forse del loro significato.

Sento il suo sguardo addosso, ma non riesco a guardarla, forse per paura di essere giudicata troppo duramente.

"Scusami per ieri. Non avrei mai dovuto reagire così...", il mio tono di voce è sempre più flebile.

Mi vergogno della mia reazione, di come l'ho trattata, di cosa ho detto di Anya.

"Clarke, non pretendo di sapere quello che stai passando, ma lo sai che sia io che Octavia ci saremo sempre per qualunque cosa, vero?".

Annuisco, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lei.

“Facciamo così, quando le nostre fidanzate mozzafiato faranno ritorno da Los Angeles, odiosamente abbronzate, glielo diremo. Tranquilla Anya la gestisco io, so come prenderla”.

“Ok…”, mi limito a ribattere.

"Detto questo, accetto le tue scuse... e sbrigati ad abbracciarmi prima che cambi idea...", dice fingendo un tono di sopportazione che mi strappa un timido sorriso.

L'abbraccio stretta facendomi cullare dal suo affetto.

"Ah proposito Griffin... ieri, nel tuo brillante piano di fuga dal ristorante, ti sei dimenticata la mancia. E quindi tesoro, mi devi venti dollari... avevo pensato di dire a Ping che saresti andata a lavare i piatti... ma sicuramente non mi avrebbe creduto", mi dice fingendo di rimproverarmi, ma l'istante dopo scoppia in una fragorosa risata, trascinando poi anche me.

"Grazie Raven".

"E di cosa? Quando vuoi Griffin!", esclama facendomi l'occhiolino.

Quando saluto la fotografa mi rifugio nel laboratorio. Sono contenta di aver chiarito con Rae, non sarei riuscita a stare senza parlarle a lungo… nonostante ciò, le mie fosche previsioni si sono avverate, la giornata che mi si prospetta è lunga e tediosa. Spero solo che sia priva di lacrime, non vorrei ripetere l’exploit di ieri, tuttavia non sono convinta di riuscirci.

I pensieri mi turbano più del dovuto. Il solo pensiero di dover parlare con Lexa… del suo cuore, mi destabilizza, mi spaventa a tal punto che il mio corpo trema.

La mia coscienza continua a ripetermi che ce la posso fare, ma non ne sono così convinta. Il mio coraggio, la mia tenacia, sembrano essersi nascosti nei profondi abissi della mia anima, e non c’è verso di farli emergere.

 _Adesso BASTA! BASTA! La devo smettere di piangermi addosso_. Sospiro cercando di rilassarmi, l’istante dopo mi ritrovo con la matita in mano che, frenetica, segna il foglio.

_Lexa, spero solo di farti capire le mie ragione, il motivo per le  quali io non te l’abbia detto sin dal principio… come spero che tu possa perdonare questa mia mancanza. Credo di essermi fatta guidare dalla paura e spero solo non sia troppo tardi._

_L’unica cosa di cui sono certa è il mio amore per te… quello non  cambierà mai finché avrò aria nei polmoni. Tu sei diventata il mio tutto, la mia priorità. Mi hai restituito la vita e di questo non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza._

 

 

 


	47. Capitolo 46

#  CAPITOLO 46

 

[Clarke POV]

Continuo a fissare l'orologio in preda all’ansia: è quasi mezzanotte. Lexa mi ha appena avvisato. Lei ed Anya sono appena atterrate all'aeroporto Midway.

Visto l'orario, non ha voluto che l'andassi a prendere, ha preferito farmi stare a casa con i ragazzi. Entrambi l'avrebbero voluta aspettare in piedi, ma sono crollati sul divano. Così, li ho mandati a letto.

Io invece non ho pace. Sono qui, nel salotto di casa a consumare il pavimento, girando avanti e indietro. Non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarla, di baciarla, mi è mancata da morire... ciononostante ho una paura fottuta di dirle la verità.

Io e Rae ci siamo messe d'accordo e stasera - o meglio stanotte - avremmo vuotato il sacco. Solo che più si avvicina il momento più tremo. La paura di perderla per sempre mi paralizza. Non riesco a pensare positivo, tutti gli scenari che mi si ripropongono finiscono nel peggiore dei modi.

_Respira Clarke, respira._

La mia coscienza mi ricorda gentilmente l'ovvio. Da quando ho cominciato a fare il solco in questa stanza, non mi ero resa conto di trattenere il fiato.

_Accidenti a me... ho aspettato troppo. Se volevo anche solo una chance per ottenere il suo perdono, per la sua compressione, avrei dovuto parlarle subito. Cazzo! Adesso, non mi starà neanche a sentire._

Continuo a rimuginare senza tregua, fino a che esausta non mi sdraio sul divano. La tensione accumulata in questi giorni mi fa crollare in un sonno profondo.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Siamo atterrate da poco al Midway. Il viaggio è stato lungo e orribile.

La prima cosa che ho fatto è stata avvisare Clarke del nostro arrivo. Sentire la sua voce mi ha subito messo di buon umore e come per magia la stanchezza è sparita di colpo.

Anche se mi è mancata - o meglio mi manca da morire - e avrei voluto vederla subito, le ho detto di non venire all'aeroporto a prendermi. Visto l'orario assurdo, ho preferito che lei rimanesse a casa con i ragazzi. E meno male che le ho detto così… io ed Anya ci abbiamo messo circa due ore a recuperare i bagagli. Spero soltanto che mi abbia dato retta e sia andata a dormire invece di aspettarmi alzata, anche se, in tutta onesta, ci credo poco.

Dopo aver portato Anya a casa sua, Austin mi accompagna da Clarke. La mia irrefrenabile voglia di vederla, si fa sempre più pressante. Come lei anche la mia piccolina ed Aiden mi sono mancati terribilmente… in poche parole mi è mancata la mia famiglia. Sorrido quando penso al significato di quell’epiteto: famiglia.

Mi sa che la prossima volta chiederò a Clarke di accompagnarmi... immagino già l'ira funesta del mio braccio destro ma, visto le numerose telefonate sdolcinate che ha scambiato con Raven, credo che se ne farà una ragione in fretta. Sghignazzo al solo pensiero.

Dopo pochi minuti Austin parcheggia davanti al palazzo di Clarke. Lo saluto augurandogli la buonanotte. _Beh, oddio, più un buon riposo visto che sono quasi le due di notte_. E poi, afferrando solo il bagaglio a mano, mi avvio verso l'entrata.

Quando entro in casa, vedo subito Clarke. È rannicchiata sul divano, in posizione fetale, che dorme profondamente. Lascio il trolley vicino alla porta di ingresso e, dopo essermi tolta la giacca ed i tacchi, mi avvicino a lei senza fare troppo rumore. Mi metto inchinino vicino al suo volto. Sembra un angelo, è bellissima.

"Lo sapevo che non mi avresti dato retta amore mio... sei la solita testarda, ma io ti amo anche per questo", bisbiglio per non svegliarla.

Allaccio le sue mani alla mia nuca e la prendo in braccio. L'istante dopo la sento aggrapparsi più stretta a me.

"Lexa...", mormora nel sonno.

Sorrido dandole un tenero bacio sui capelli.

La stringo a mia volta e, senza indugiare oltre, la porto in camera. La poso lentamente sul materasso, togliendo la coperta. Faccio del mio meglio per non svegliarla… dorme troppo bene. Provo a svestirla e anche se non è semplice ci riesco. La copro amorevolmente dandole un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Poi vado in bagno per preparami per la notte.

Non ci metto molto a raggiungerla sotto le lenzuola. Si è già posizionata sul suo fianco preferito. Io mi metto alle sue spalle e l'abbraccio da dietro. Adoro dormire in questa posizione. Sembra quasi che i nostri corpi si fondano in uno solo. _Ok, ok, mi rendo conto che sia una cosa stupida, ma mi piace pensarlo._

"Buonanotte amore mio", sussurro baciandole la spalla.

"Lexa... ti amo... sempre...", borbotta nel sonno.

La stringo forte contro il mio corpo e la sento mugugnare qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Quando sto per chiudere gli occhi sento di nuovo la sua voce.

"Amore... devo dirti... una cosa", la sua voce assonnata fa quasi tenerezza.

"Domani, avremo tutto il tempo. Adesso dormi, piccola", bisbiglio nel suo orecchio.

"Non voglio dormire...", sospira in affanno.

"Clarke... è tardi", cerco di farla ragionare.

Sicuramente è ancora nel dormi veglia e dice cose senza senso. Mi prende la mano che la stringe il ventre e pian piano la sposta verso il basso.

"Che intenzioni hai?", chiedo con retorica.

"Secondo te?", replica infilandomi la mano nei suoi slip.

La sua eccitazione mi bagna le dita, facendomi quasi gemere.

"Mi sei mancata", sussurra divaricando leggermente le gambe dandomi più spazio d'azione.

"Anche tu mi sei mancata, tesoro...", ansimo cominciando a torturare la sua intimità.

Il mio corpo si accende e comincia a muoversi contro il suo. Inizio a baciarle il collo in modo sempre più audace. La sento gemere mentre allaccia il suo braccio dietro la mia nuca. Le mie dita giocano con il suo clitoride, godendo delle reazioni del suo corpo.

"Lexa... ti voglio", geme con quel tono sensale che tutte le volte mi fa impazzire.

Metto una gamba tra le sue alzandola leggermente e divaricandole leggermente, in modo da aver più spazio.

Continuo a stuzzicarla deliziandomi dei suoi umori sulle dita. Accarezzo la sua apertura per un po' prima di affondare un dito dentro di lei. Un lamento esce dalle sue labbra, mandandomi sempre più in estasi. Comincio a muovermi in lei lentamente, quando si abitua alla mia intrusione aggiungo il secondo dito, aumentando il ritmo. L'altra mano si posiziona sul suo seno. Le mie dita cominciano a giocare con i suoi capezzoli, ormai già turgidi.

La mia intimità trova sollievo contro il suo sedere, che si muove incontrollato su di essa in cerca di più contatto.

"Oddio... Clarke... mi fai impazzire".

"Lexa... ti prego... più veloce", dice in affanno.

Accolgo la sua supplica, aumentando il ritmo. Sento che è vicina, i suoi muscoli si contraggono, ma anche io ci sono quasi.

La sua mano scivola sulla mia, premendo con più forza sulla sua intimità. Mentre l'altra cerca quella sul suo seno.

"Amore... ci sono quasi", sussurra in preda alla eccitazione più sfrenata.

"Lexa... sto per venire... oddio... Lex...".

Ci vogliono ancora un paio di spinte ed entrambe raggiungiamo quel orgasmo tanto bramato. I nostri corpi tremano invasi da spasmi incontrollati. La stringo più forte a me cullandoci fino alla fine del nostro piacere.

Ci vuole qualche istante perché i nostri respiri tornino regolari, insieme al battito dei nostri cuori. Quando accade Clarke si gira nel mio abbraccio. Mi perdo nell’intensità del suo sguardo, è ancora più bella dopo aver fatto l’amore.

“Ehi… ben tornata”, sussurra sfiorandomi le labbra.

“Ehi… grazie, amore”, mormoro baciandola di nuovo.

Continuo a baciarla fino a che non ho più aria nei polmoni. Mi sono mancate da morire le sue labbra, i suoi baci, il suo corpo, mi è mancato ogni cosa di lei.

“Ti stavo aspettando alzata, ma poi sono crollata. Mi dispiace…”, dice mettendo su un broncio adorabile.

“Clarke, te l’avevo detto di non aspettarmi in piedi, ma sapevo benissimo che lo avresti fatto. Ti amo, sai?”.

“Anche io Lexa, non puoi capire quanto”, sussurra dandomi un bacio.

“Non avrei voluto svegliarti… dormivi così bene…”, bisbiglio dolcemente.

“Se tu non l’avessi fatto… credo proprio che ci sarei rimasta male… terribilmente male. E poi… non mi sembrava ti dispiacesse così tanto poco fa, o sbaglio?”, mi provoca con quella voce roca a cui non so resistere.

“Sì, non posso negarlo. Il tuo ben tornata è stato stupendo, ma tu lo sei di più…”, sorrido cominciando a baciarle il collo.

“Uhm… Woods mi stai adulando… forse ti devi far perdonare qualcosa?”, mi domanda spostando la testa di lato, in modo da godere a pieno delle mie labbra.

“Beh… forse questi giorni di lontananza… mi sei mancata da morire”, sibilo, leccando, mordendo e baciando il suo collo.

“Mi sei mancata anche tu… amore mio”, dice a corto di fiato.

“Vorrei tanto che tutto questo fosse la nostra quotidianità… forse noi… potremmo…”, le parole mi sfuggono incontrollate, ma nonostante questo non riesco a finire la frase.

Eppure è proprio quello che vorrei, vivere insieme, addormentarmi tra le sue braccia dopo aver fatto l’amore è risvegliarmi con un suo bacio.

“Potremmo… cosa?”, mi chiede incerta, il suo sguardo è fisso sul mio, sembra pieno di speranza.

“Forse è presto… o forse no… ma mi piacerebbe che io e te…  noi… insieme a Maggie ed Aiden, vivessimo tutti sotto lo stesso tetto, come una vera famiglia. Voglio addormentarmi con te ogni sera e svegliarmi con te ogni mattina. Ti amo Clarke e voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te”, le dico tutto in un fiato per evitare di balbettare.

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi e alcune lacrime scendono sul suo viso. Asciugo quelle sue gocce salate con i pollici e prima che riesca ad aggiungere altro, le sue labbra sono sulle mie, per un bacio quasi disperato. Mi stringe al suo corpo quasi avesse paura che io scapassi, ma io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. _Sono dove voglio essere Clarke, qui, con te_.

Quando ci stacchiamo per respirare, l’abbraccio diventa più forte.

“Di un po’… tu e Anya vi siete messe d’accordo?”, sussurra cercando di attutire il colpo.

So di averla spiazzata con la mia proposta, ma non potevo più aspettare.

“Può essere… o forse ero solo invidiosa…”, questa volta sono io che la butto sull’ironia.

“Invidiosa, eh?!”, mi fa eco baciandomi di nuovo.

“Ti amo Lexa, talmente tanto che a volte mi spaventa. Stare senza di te non è più un’opzione… io non ci riesco più. Dio, mi sei mancata talmente tanto in questi giorni, che stavo impazzendo. Voglio viverti ogni istante della mia vita, sempre, fino a che non ti stancherai di me…”, l’intensità delle sue parole mi fa tremare.

“Non mi stancherò mai di te. Clarke, tu sei la mia vita”, soffio sulle sue labbra prima di posarvi di nuovo le mie.

La bacio, facendomi travolgere dal sentimento che provo per lei. La felicità che provo in questo momento è fuori scala ed è tutto merito della donna che ha appena accettato di venire a vivere con me.

A corto di fiato scivolo sul suo collo. Mentre continuo la mia dolce tortura, mi ricordo le sue parole nel dormiveglia. Smetto all’improvviso di baciarla per guardarla negli occhi.

“Clarke… prima dovevi dirmi qualcosa…”, lascio la frase a metà sapendo benissimo che lei avrebbe terminato per me.

Per un attimo mi sembra di scorgere panico misto ad incertezza nei suoi occhi, ma probabilmente è tutto frutto della mia immaginazione e della penombra della stanza che non aiuta a vedere bene.

“Può aspettare, ma possiamo parlare del tuo viaggio se vuoi…”, il suo tono diventa quasi una supplica.

“Oppure... possiamo non parlare affatto”, propongo con audacia alzando un sopracciglio.

Il suo sorriso si allarga e prende il controllo della situazione. Mi fa ruotare facendo aderire la mia schiena con il materasso, mettendosi poi su di me. Il suo corpo caldo copre il mio, quel contatto mi fa avvampare di nuovo. Il suo potere su di me mi fa tremare, sono argilla nelle sue mani e, francamente, la cosa non mi dispiace per niente.

Si fa largo tra le mie gambe facendo scontrare i nostri sessi, gemiamo entrambe, scatenando di nuovo la nostra passione.

Nonostante la stanchezza del viaggio, il jet-lag e quant’altro, continuiamo ad amarci e coccolarci come se non esistesse un domani, godendo l’una dell’altra fino allo stremo delle nostre forze. Verso l’alba crolliamo abbracciate in un sonno profondo.

Devo ammetterlo di non aver mai avuto un ben tornata così piacevole e coinvolgente… ma credo che il viaggio non c’entri nulla, il merito è di questa donna che stringo tra le mia braccia ed amo alla follia.

_Grazie di esistere, Clarke._

 


	48. Capitolo 47

#  CAPITOLO 47

 

[Anya POV]

Il viaggio a Los Angeles è cominciato male ed è finito peggio. Ho sempre odiato i californiani, dei miss muscolo lampadati e con un unico neurone che cozza solo a volte… e, quelli che abbiamo incontrato della Arkadia Design, non sono certo da meno. Se non fosse stato per Lexa avrei mandato a quel paese l'accordo già dopo due minuti di conversazione... ma ovviamente lei, ha preso le redini dell'incontro e dopo ben tre giorni siamo riuscite a siglare l'accordo.

Devo ammettere che il mio nervosismo fuori scala non è da attribuirsi interamente alla popolazione dell’East Coast, ma piuttosto al fatto che abbia chiesto a Raven di venire a vivere con me poco prima di partire e che lei abbia detto sì.

Ora sono qui, al Midway, in piena nevrosi. Io e Lexa siamo appena atterrate e non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa. Rae è lì che mi aspetta. Pensare a questa cosa mi emoziona e spaventa allo stesso tempo. La amo da morire e non vedo l'ora di abbracciarla, baciarla e fare l'amore con lei.

_Chi l'avrebbe detto che la grande fotografa Raven Reyes cedesse alla mie avance?_

Oddio, mi manca troppo, voglio vederla e questi dannati bagagli non arrivano. Sono quasi due ore che aspettiamo ed io per ammazzare io tempo sto facendo impazzire Lexa, spero solo che non mi odi. Dopo un tempo infinito finalmente riusciamo ad uscire da questo dannato aeroporto.

La comprensione della mia migliore amica è ammirevole. Per tutto il viaggio ha sopportato le mie lamentele fornendomi la sua più totale pazienza e empatia. Quando le ho detto che avevo chiesto a Raven di vivere con me, dopo qualche battuta sarcastica del tipo _'Cavolo An, mi hai battuto sul tempo'_ , mi ha abbracciata stretta dicendomi quanto fosse felice per noi due. Non c'è che dire, è la migliore amica che si possa avere.

È già notte fonda quando Austin si ferma davanti al mio palazzo. Prima di scendere mi giro verso Lexa per salutarla.

"Mi raccomando Lex, fatti valere... non vorrai mica rimanere indietro?", le dico peccando di ironia.

L'istante dopo l'abbraccio.

"Scherzi a parte… è quella giusta e tu lo sai", le sussurro all'orecchio.

"Lo so, grazie An. Tu piuttosto cerca di non combinare casini con Rae, anche lei è quella giusta per te...".

Sciolgo l'abbraccio e apro lo sportello.

"Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per conquistarla, non ci penso proprio a farmela scappare...", ribatto facendole l'occhiolino.

Saluto lei ed Austin ed entro nel mio palazzo.

Visto l'ora non mi aspetto di trovare Rae sveglia. _‘Si sarà sicuramente addormentata…’,_ penso tra me e me.

Non faccio in tempo a varcare la porta che mi corre in contro saltandomi in braccio. La stringo per i fianchi facendo cadere il trolley e la borsa a terra.

"Ehi", mi dice prima di posare le sue labbra sulle mie.

"Ehi", sussurro prendendo fiato tra un bacio e l'altro.

Mentre continuano a baciarci penso a quanto mi sia mancata e che non potevo ricevere un'accoglienza più bella di questa.

La mie mani scivolano sul suo sedere rafforzando la presa sul suo corpo e lei subito mi circonda la vita con le gambe stringendosi di più a me.

Richiudo la porta con un calcio e senza staccarmi neanche per un secondo dalle sue labbra vado alla ricerca del divano. Intenta a baciare Raven con foga, rischio di farci cadere entrambe due volte, ma alla fine riesco a sedermi con lei addosso. Non appena si stacca dalle mie labbra, mi sfila velocemente la giacca ed inizia ad armeggiare con i bottoni della mia camicia, per passare poi a quelli dei jeans. I nostri occhi si guardano intensamente. Mi è mancata talmente tanto, che la voglio da morire. Mi sfilo la camicia e, alzando leggermente il bacino, anche i pantaloni insieme agli slip, lasciandola senza fiato. Mi piace scatenarle questo tipo di reazioni.

Afferro i lembi della maglietta che usa per dormire e gliela tolgo senza troppe cerimonie. Sgrano gli occhi quando vedo che non indossa l'intimo. Il suo sorriso diventa più malizioso.

"Ti piace la mia sorpresa?", il suo tono sensuale mi fa impazzire.

"Da morire, mi sei mancata Rae...", sussurro senza fiato.

"Anche tu An, anche tu...".

Comincia ad ondeggiare il suo corpo su di me, facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. Gemo quando la sento bagnarmi con i suoi umori.

Le afferro il sedere stringendo con decisione. Guido i suoi movimenti prima di rimpossessarmi delle sue labbra. Stavolta e lei a lamentarsi di piacere contro la mia bocca. Le mie mani scivolano sulle sue cosce attirate dal suo centro pulsante. Comincio a massaggiarle il clitoride, lentamente, senza fretta, la sento fremere contro le mie dita ed io non posso fare altro che sorridere compiaciuta.

Il nostro bacio diventa più esigente, le nostre lingue si rincorrono assaporandosi l'un l'altra. Sono talmente eccitata che potrei venire da un momento all'altro. Mi è mancata davvero tanto, troppo.

"Raven...", sussurro primo di infilare un dito in lei.

"An...", geme a corto di fiato.

"Sei bellissima", affermo cominciando a muovervi in lei.

I suoi lamenti mi fanno impazzire. Aggiungo un secondo dito e comincio ad aumentare il ritmo delle spinte.

"Ti prego... più veloce... sì, così amore...", _adoro quando mi chiama così._

Sento il suo corpo contrarsi e dopo pochissimo stringersi intorno alle mie dita. L'istante dopo la sento gemere il mio nome scossa dagli spasmi dell'orgasmo.

 _'È veramente stupenda anche sconvolta dall'amplesso',_ penso godendomi quella visione celestiale.

Non faccio in tempo a rendermene conto che mi ritrovo sdraiata sul divano con lei sopra. Il suo sguardo è ancora pieno di voglia. Mi prende le mani e me le blocca sopra la testa. Infila la gamba sinistra sotto la mia destra alzandomela leggermente. Mentre la sua gamba destra sovrasta la mia sinistra. L'incrocio è perfetto. Le nostre intimità sono perfettamente a contatto. Alza leggermente il busto a contatto con il mio reggendosi sulle nostre mani intrecciate e comincia a muovere il bacino. Oddio, delle scariche elettriche mi esplodono dentro il corpo. La nostra connessione è totale. Posso sentirla. Sento le nostre eccitazioni mescolarsi in una sola. Sto impazzendo. Inarco la schiena in preda al piacere più assoluto e quando lo faccio sento la sua lingua lambire il mio seno. Gemo sempre più forte godendomi ogni singola spinta. Il suo ritmo diventa sempre più serrato, volendo sempre di più. _Raven, ma cosa mi sai facendo?_

La simbiosi dei nostri movimenti è perfetta, i nostri corpi si muovono in perfetta sincronia, cercandosi l'un l'altro, spinta dopo spinta. Sono veramente vicina, il piacere mi sta avvolgendo completamente. Sento il mio fascio di nervi pulsare sempre di più.

Quando mi morde il capezzolo urliamo quasi all'unisono. Ci vogliono solo un paio di spinte e raggiungiamo l'apice, tanto bramato, insieme. I nostri corpi tremano, Raven si accascia su di me esausta dallo sforzo, io l'abbraccio stretta cullando la nostra discesa del piacere.

"Ti amo", bisbiglio ancora in affanno.

"Ti amo anche io e dannazione... mi sei mancata da morire", ribatte alzandosi su per potermi guardare in faccia.

Sorrido per il suo tono, prima di sfiorarle le labbra con le mie.

Rimaniamo su quel divano per un tempo indefinito fino a che non decidiamo di alzarci. Raven si mette la maglia ed io indosso la camicia. Le prendo la mano e sto per avviarmi in camera da letto, ma la sua voce mi ferma.

"An, prima di andare a dormire... ti devo parlare di una cosa...", il suo tono mi fa venire i brividi.

Mi giro e la sua espressione è diventata seria tutta d'un tratto. _Ok, ora comincio a preoccuparmi sul serio?_

 

///

 

[Raven POV]

Abbiamo appena fatto l'amore ed io mi sento la persona più felice del mondo. La amo così tanto. E pensare che per le mie paure stavo mandando tutto a farsi benedire.

Rimaniamo chiuse in quelle abbraccio per un tempo infinito... poi, quando comincio a tremare dal freddo, decido di alzarmi trascinando anche lei.

Ci rivestiamo alla meglio. Raccogliamo gli indumenti dal pavimento in rigoroso silenzio. Nonostante sia notte fonda, la mia mente comincia a scalpitare, quel fastidioso tarlo riemerge facendomi passare il buon umore.

 _'Devo dirglielo, devo dirglielo, adesso o mai più...'_ , continuo a ripetermi come un mantra.

Quando Anya mi prende la mano per trascinarmi in camera decido di parlare.

"An, prima di andare a dormire... ti devo parlare di una cosa...", il mio tono serio sembra allarmarla.

Non ho idea di come la prenderà, ma non posso più rimandare se voglio passare la mia vita con lei. La sincerità è la base di ogni rapporto. _Quindi Rae, prendi un bel respiro e dai fiato alla bocca._

La tiro a sedere sul divano da cui ci siamo appena alzate. Nel suo sguardo posso leggerci una moltitudine di emozioni: curiosità, ansia, preoccupazione, terrore.

Prima che possa dire qualcosa spezzo il silenzio cominciando a parlare.

"An, ti devo dire una cosa... è molto tempo che te la devo dire ad essere onesta, ma tra una cosa e un'altra non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farlo. Il termine giusto è che non potevo, un po' hai fini della legge e poi perché sono coinvolte altre persone...".

"Oh Gesù... Raven mi stai veramente spaventando? Che cavolo è successo?", mi interrompe sempre più agitata.

"Ti ricordi quando Lexa si stava arrendendo e Clarke ti ha chiesto di poter parlare con lei per provare a farla reagire?".

"Sì certo, è stata insuperabile e forse anche un po' rompiballe, ma ce l'ha fatta. Ma che c'entra con quello che mi devi dire?".

"Se stai zitta te lo spiego...", la rimprovero approfittando della sua protesta per prendere fiato.

"Quel giorno stavo lavorando con Octavia... quando Clarke è piombata nel mio ufficio. Era abbastanza sconvolta, quasi disperata... le serviva il mio aiuto...", le parole mi escono a fatica, sono costretta a prendere fiato più volte.

"Per cosa?", mi incalza Anya aggrottando la fronte.

"Aveva bisogno delle mie doti di hacker... voleva sapere se, da un misero numero di pratica, potevo risalire ai nominativi delle persone che avevano ricevuto un trapianto di organi", sentendo le mie parole sgrana gli occhi, probabilmente avendo intuito ogni cosa.

Tuttavia, il suo silenzio mi obbliga a continuare.

"Ci ho messo un intero pomeriggio, ma alla fine sono riuscita a violare il server internazionale dei trapianti. Ho scoperto che suo marito Finn, ha salvato 6 vite... tra cui...", distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo a continuare.

"Lexa...", sussurra con un filo di voce.

Mi si forma un groppo in gola così mi limito ad annuire timidamente.

Anya si alza di scatto e comincia a girare avanti indietro per il salotto. La seguo con lo sguardo, notando il suo stato d'animo. Sembra arrabbiata, preoccupata e nervosa. Mi limito ad attendere, paziente, una qualsiasi parola da parte sua. Quando all'improvviso si ferma e mi guarda, con quello sguardo deluso, so di aver toccato il fondo.

"E sentiamo, genio... in tutto questo tempo non ti è passato per l'anticamera del cervello di dirmelo? Fammi pensare?! Immagino di no. Diamine Rae, che cazzo stavi pensando?", mi attacca trattenendosi dall'urlare.

"Ecco... io avevo paura...", balbetto intimorita.

"Di cosa? Avevi paura che ti denunciassi? Hai così poca fiducia in me?", la sua voce delusa mi spezza il cuore.

"Tu non capisci Anya...".

"Allora spiegamelo sono tutta orecchi...", ribatte con rabbia rimettendosi a sedere.

"Ho fornito quelle informazioni a Clarke… lei ha tentennato fino all'ultimo se sapere o meno, ma alla fine ha vinto la curiosità. E quel giorno ha scoperto che il cuore del suo defunto marito batte nel petto di Lexa. Sono stata io a chiederle di non dirlo a nessuno, nemmeno a suo figlio. In quel momento ero spaventata e non ho pensato razionalmente. Sapevo benissimo, che ne tu, ne Lexa, ne tantomeno Aiden, mi avreste mai denunciato per una cosa simile, ciò nonostante ho avuto paura. Forse perché mi stavo innamorando di te e non volevo perderti ancora prima di averti...", la mia voce diventa flebile sull'ultima frase.

Vedo la sua espressione ammorbidirsi leggermente, ma posso ancora leggere la delusione nei suoi occhi… _e come posso darle torto._

"Ho discusso con Clarke, qualche giorno fa, proprio di questo. Come me, è un bel po' di tempo che vuole dire la verità a Lexa, a Aiden e persino alla piccola Maggie, ma per un motivo o per un altro, non ci è mai riuscita. La paura di perdere ognuno di voi è veramente enorme. Anya, io ti amo da morire, sei diventata la mia vita, ho bisogno di te più dell'aria. Non so come hai fatto, ma mi sei entrata talmente in profondità che mi spaventa la dipendenza che ho di te. Mi si spezza il cuore solo a pensare che ti potrei perdere...", dico con gli occhi lucidi.

Abbasso lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenere il suo sguardo. Non riesco più a trattenere le lacrime che mi rigano il viso in modo copioso.

Quando sento le braccia di Anya stringermi contro il suo corpo, mi lascio andare ad un pianto liberatorio. Mi aggrappo alla sua camicia stringendola forte.

Dopo un po' di tempo sento di nuovo la sua voce. È calma e mi tranquillizza.

"Shhhh, Rea, ora basta piangere. Ti amo anche io, e tanto...".

Mi culla un altro po' fino a che il mio corpo si rilassa.

Quando si stacca da me, sento subito la mancanza del calore del suo corpo a contatto con il mio. In modo silente le chiedo di dirmi qualcosa.

"Raven, non ti voglio mentire, sono delusa e anche molto. Sia da te che da Clarke. Potevate dirmelo. Non avrei mai detto niente a nessuno, anche se secondo me Lexa avrebbe dovuto saperlo molto tempo fa. Ci vorrà un po' per far tornare tutto come prima, dovrai faticare Reyes per poterti riguadagnare la mia fiducia... ma io ti amo e neanche io posso stare senza di te!", questa volta è lei ad avere gli occhi lucidi.

Senza pensarci faccio scontrare le nostre bocche per un bacio necessario e carico di quel sentimento che ci unisce.

Ho sbagliato a non dirle niente per tutto questo tempo, ma non ripeterò mai più questo errore, di questo ne sono sicura.

"Ora il problema è Clarke. Se questa storia ha fatto incazzare me così tanto, non oso immaginare come la prenderà Lexa", afferma accigliandosi.

"Ci eravamo messe d'accordo che appena sareste arrivate ve lo avremmo detto. Quindi, se è stata di parola, probabilmente Lexa lo sa già in questo memento...".

"Oh Gesù... io spero proprio di no… spero che abbiano fatto altro invece. Mando un messaggio a Clarke. Forse è meglio che prima ne parli con me".

"An, ma perché?", le chiedo non capendo le sue ragioni.

"Semplicemente, perché conosco Lexa...".

"Anche Clarke, che c'entra?", ribatto continuando a non capire.

"Ok, so per certo che stasera Lex avrebbe chiesto a Clarke di vivere con lei, come una vera e proprio famiglia... capisci ora?".

"Oh... Ah... Eh?!".

"Ti manca l' _uh_ , e poi abbiamo esaurito i suoni onomatopeici", mi dice facendomi nascere un sorriso, anche se da sorridere c'è ben poco.

Clarke, spero solo che tu non gliel'abbia ancora detto. Anche se, onestamente, non so cosa sia peggio tra dirglielo e rimandare. Credo che il quieto vivere dell'ultimo periodo, in breve tempo, sarà scosso da uno tsunami di proporzioni bibliche.

 

 


	49. Capitolo 48

#  CAPITOLO 48

 

[Clarke POV]

Il rumore di un tuono mi sveglia all'improvviso. Sobbalzo aprendo gli occhi di scatto. Sento il ticchettio della pioggia contro i vetri della finestra. Sembra che fuori imperversi una tempesta. Un lampo illumina a giorno la stanza. Istintivamente, mi rifugio tra le braccia di Lexa in cerca di calore e protezione. Lei sta ancora dormendo profondamente. Nascondo il mio viso nell'incavo del suo collo e, cullata dal suono regolare del tuo respiro, mi calmo. Osservo il movimento del suo petto inalare aria, senza accorgermene la mia guancia scivola in mezzo al suo sterno. Sento il suo cuore battere forte.

In un attimo sono sopraffatta dalla emozioni. Una lacrima mi riga il viso, subito interrompo la sua corsa scacciandola via con la mano.

I momenti vissuti solo poche ore fa mi invadono la testa facendomi impazzire. Avrei dovuto dire a Lexa del suo cuore, invece abbiamo fatto l'amore e lei mi ha chiesto di vivere insieme.

La gioia della sua proposta è offuscata dalla disperazione per aver taciuto, per l'ennesima volta, la verità. Quella stessa verità che potrebbe costarmi il suo amore.

Senza fare troppo rumore sguscio via dal suo abbraccio, cercando di non svegliarla. Prima di rintanarmi in bagno, mi fermo a guardarla un’ultima volta. La sua espressione è serena, felice.

"Sei il mio angelo, Lexa... sempre e per sempre", sussurro con un filo di voce.

Senza indugiare oltre, corro in bagno. Mi svesto ed entro nella doccia. Apro il getto dell'acqua e, senza aspettare la temperatura giusta, mi infilo nel box. Le gocce, dapprima gelate, si scaldano lentamente provocandomi la pelle d'oca al passaggio sulla mia cute. Poso le mani contro la parete e dò libero sfogo alle lacrime che si confondono con l'acqua. Il rumore del getto nasconde i miei singhiozzi, mentre l'acqua continua ad accarezzarmi il corpo.

Rimango in quella doccia fino a quando non esaurisco ogni mia lacrima. Afferro l'asciugamano e comincio ad asciugarmi, prima tampono i capelli e poi me l'avvolgo al corpo.

Guardo la mia immagine riflessa allo specchio, per un attimo non mi riconosco. Ho gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, sembro esausta e svuotata. E forse… lo sono sul serio.

Non faccio altro che rimuginare. Mille pensieri, dubbi e preoccupazioni, si stanno divertendo a rincorrersi nella mia testa e l'unica cosa che mi provocano sono una gigantesca emicrania.

_Il patto con Raven è andato a farsi fottere, proprio come me del resto. Chissà se lei sarà riuscita nell'intento? Ed Anya come l'avrà presa? Cavolo, posso solo pensare a quanto sia delusa, da me, da lei. È diventata una mia amica - una delle migliori - e, in un certo senso, le ho taciuto la verità sul cuore che batte nel petto della sua migliore amica, quasi una sorella per lei. Immagino che ce l'avrà a morte con me. Come potrei darle torto. Dovrò parlarle al più presto. Non voglio che Lexa lo venga a sapere da lei. Sono io che devo dirglielo._

Finisco di asciugarmi, cercando di sistemare alla meglio il mio viso e poi esco dal bagno.

Due occhi verdi mi squadrano da capo a piedi. Lexa si è già alzata ed è in piedi vicino al mio comodino.

"Buongiorno, bellissima", mi dice con la voce ancora assonnata.

"Buongiorno...", rispondo incerta, facendo qualche passo verso di lei.

Si avvicina e mi abbraccia, subito dopo sento il sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie.

"Quando mi sono svegliata e tu non eri al mio fianco… per un attimo, ho pensato che fossi scappata", bisbiglia rubandomi un altro bacio.

"Non potrei mai scappare da te, Lexa", sussurro cercando di non far tremare la voce.

"Ehi, tutto bene? Hai il viso stanco...", mi domanda preoccupata.

"Tutto ok, è solo che non ho dormito molto bene... il temporale mi ha svegliato", mento, anche se non completamente.

Si stacca dal mio abbraccio per dirigersi verso il bagno, quando è sulla porta si gira e sento di nuovo la sua splendida voce.

"Clarke, credo che Anya abbia bisogno di parlarti, senza volerlo ho visto il suo messaggio sul display", afferma con un sorriso sincero.

Non faccio in tempo a replicare che sento il rumore sordo della porta chiudersi. Il mio corpo sussulta perso ancora ad elaborare le sue parole.

Ridestandomi dal torpore afferro il cellulare e leggo subito il messaggio. Sul display del cellulare vedo la notifica e leggo parte del messaggio, probabilmente quello che ha notato Lexa.

Lo apro, con l’avidità di sapere l'intero contenuto.

_[Clarke, ho bisogno di parlarti immediatamente! È urgente. Immagino che tu sappia già di cosa si tratti, vero?!]_

Leggo e rileggo quelle parole quasi potessi, in qualche modo, cambiarne il significato... ma ovviamente non è possibile.

Anya sa ogni cosa e, dal tono del messaggio, non credo l'abbia presa tanto bene. Stranamente mi consola il fatto che Lexa abbia letto solo la prima parte del messaggio fino a _'immediatamente'_ , altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare.

_Clarke, sei veramente assurda… lo sai questo, vero? Continui a nasconderti dietro ad un dito. La verità verrà fuori in un modo o nell'altro e potrebbe essere già troppo tardi. Quindi smettila di trovare mille scuse e dillo a Lexa. Aspettare oltre, non servirà._

Per un attimo sono tentata di ascoltare la voce della mia coscienza, ma appena mi scontro di nuovo con i suoi occhi, tutte le mie certezze si frantumano.

"Allora? Cosa voleva Anya?", mi chiede andando verso il guardaroba in cerca dei vestiti da mettersi.

"Eh?! Ah, niente di che, mi vuole parlare di un nuovo progetto. Sai credo ci sia di mezzo Raven...", mento di nuovo, alimentando il mio senso di colpa.

"Ah sì? Strano, ieri non mi ha detto una parola al riguardo...", ribatte dubbiosa.

"Probabilmente Rae gliel'avrà accennato stanotte", continuo ad ingigantire la bugia.

I miei occhi incontrano i suoi e ho come l'impressione che la mia scusa banale non l'abbia convinta.

L'atmosfera diventa quasi insostenibile e fatico a reggere il suo sguardo. Il senso di colpa continua a farsi largo dentro di me, non dandomi tregua. Vengo salvata dal bussare alla porta.

Lexa tentenna un po’, ma poi va ad aprire e viene letteralmente travolta dall'entusiasmo di Maggie, che si butta tra le sue braccia facendole perdere quasi l'equilibrio.

"Mammaaaa!".

"Ehi, ciao tesoro".

Vederle così, abbracciate l'una all'altra, per un attimo fa scomparire l'angoscia che adombra il mio cuore, facendo riemergere la gioia... ma per mia sfortuna il guaio in cui mi sono ficcata non si può cancellare così facilmente.

Scuoto la testa cercando di non cedere alla tristezza, fingendo la mia solita solarità. _Devo parlare con Anya e al più presto._

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Mi sveglio disturbata da un suono fastidioso. Sembra la vibrazione di un telefono... ma io l'ho spento non può essere il mio. Apro gli occhi - ancora impastati dal sonno - e vedo una luce illuminare il comodino. Metto a fuoco meglio e riconosco il cellulare di Clarke. Non so neanche io il perché, ma mi libero delle lenzuola e mi trascino dal suo lato, prima che il display si spenga riesco a leggere parte del messaggio.

_[Clarke, ho bisogno di parlarti immediatamente...]._

Leggo il mittente: è Anya.

Istintivamente controllo l'ora ed il mio cervello comincia a mettersi in moto. Ma che diavolo può esserci di così urgente da mandare un messaggio alle 7:30 del mattino? Poi perché Anya ha bisogno di parlare con Clarke? La curiosità mi sta uccidendo. Se fosse una cosa di lavoro me lo avrebbe accennato nei giorni scorsi.

 _Cazzo Lexa da quando sei diventata così gelosa? Di Anya poi?_ Ascolto la mia coscienza rimproverarmi mentalmente. Che stupida che sono, magari le vuole dire di lei e Raven. A volte dimentico che sono molto amiche.

Anche se la parte guidata dalla curiosità vorrebbe sapere l'intero contenuto del messaggio, la parte razionale mi impone di non farlo.

Sento la porta del bagno aprirsi ed i miei occhi si catapultano in quella direzione. Rimango senza fiato. Clarke è avvolta solo da uno asciugamano striminzito che le lascia scoperta metà del corpo. I miei occhi sembrano ammaliati da lei, passano in rassegna il suo corpo come attirati da una calamita.

"Buongiorno, bellissima", provo a dire cercando di togliermi dal viso quella apparente faccia da pervertita.

"Buongiorno...", replica titubante, avanzando verso di me.

Non riesco più a resistere, odio non svegliarmi al suo fianco. Azzero la distanza tra di noi e l'abbraccio. Subito dopo la bacio, bisognosa di riassaporare il gusto delle sue labbra sulle mie.

"Quando mi sono svegliata e tu non eri al mio fianco... per un attimo, ho pensato che fossi scappata", sussurro la mia insicurezza, rubandole poi un altro bacio.

Le sue labbra sono come una droga per me.

"Non potrei mai scappare da te, Lexa", sibila tranquillizzando il mio cuore.

 _Per un attimo mi perdo nell'intensità del suo sguardo, ma poi noto il suo viso: sembra non abbia riposato per niente stanotte. Ok, devo ammettere che siamo riuscite a riposare solo qualche ora, ma le sue occhiaie sono sospette, come se avesse pianto e anche tanto… ma non può essere, ieri notte è stata stupenda, spizzava di gioia quando le ho chiesto di vivere insieme. Credo che la paranoia stia dilagando. Nonostante questa mia consapevolezza, continuo ad essere preoccupata_.

"Ehi, tutto bene? Hai il viso stanco...".

"Tutto ok, è solo che non ho dormito molto bene... il temporale mi ha svegliato", mi spiega ancora una volta calmandomi.

_Come mai sono così nervosa oggi? Mi sento insicura di ogni cosa e non è da me. Forse sono solo stanca, magari una doccia può mettermi in sesto?_

Le dò un rapido bacio e sciolgo l'abbraccio per andare in bagno. Arrivata sulla porta mi ricordo del messaggio di Anya.

"Clarke, credo che Anya abbia bisogno di parlarti, senza volerlo ho visto il suo messaggio sul display", le dico con un sorriso, trascurando tutti i miei dubbi.

Senza aspettare una sua replica mi rintano in bagno, quasi avessi paura di una conferma ai miei dubbi. _Ma che cavolo mi prende oggi?_

Mi infilo in doccia velocemente cercando di scacciare tutti questi assurdi pensieri. E per un po' funziona. Mi faccio accarezzare dal getto dell'acqua godendomi il tepore dell'acqua calda.

Rimango sotto la doccia più del dovuto e quando esco mi sembra di essere rinata, ma è una mera illusione. Quando ritorno in camera i dubbi ritornano ad assalirmi con prepotenza.

Osservo Clarke per qualche istante. È di spalle, avvolta ancora nell'asciugamano con il cellulare in mano. Sembra persa nei pensieri, come se qualcosa la turbasse. Non so perché, ma ho un brutto presentimento.

_Forse ho forzato i tempi? Dannazione! Avrei dovuto aspettare. Forse non è ancora pronta per questo passo? E ieri notte l'ho colta alla sprovvista. Probabilmente ha detto sì per evitare di deludermi. Ma che stupidaggine?! La gioia nei suoi occhi quando gliel'ho chiesto era reale, come il suo coinvolgimento e l'amore che ho percepito nel suo sguardo. Deve esserci altro che la turba. Anya..._

Sentendosi osservata si gira ed i suoi occhi si incontrano con i miei. Ci metto un po' a lasciarli andare, ma alla fine ci riesco. Vado verso l'armadio e con nonchalance cerco di sondare il campo.

"Allora? Cosa voleva Anya?".

"Eh?! Ah, niente di che, mi vuole parlare di un nuovo progetto. Sai credo ci sia di mezzo Raven...", il suo tono incerto mi insospettisce sempre di più.

"Ah sì? Strano, ieri non mi ha detto una parola al riguardo...", insisto perplessa, trovando finalmente qualcosa da mettermi.

"Probabilmente Rae gliel'avrà accennato stanotte", sussurra quasi in difficoltà.

Forse la paranoia sta prendendo veramente il sopravvento, ma ho come l'impressione che Clarke mi abbia appena mentito.

Ma perché? È evidente che ci sia qualcosa che la turbi e, visto il suo atteggiamento, deve essere una cosa grossa.

Continuo a fissarla negli occhi, come se in essi potessi trovare tutte le risposte. L'atmosfera si fa quasi insostenibile, sto per aprire la bocca per darle fiato, ma il bussare alla porta interrompe il mio tentativo.

Indugio un altro istante su Clarke quasi volessi finire il nostro discorso silente, ma poi vado ad aprire. Vengo letteralmente travolta dal terremotino di mia figlia che si tuffa tra le mie braccia, con una spinta tale da farmi quasi perdere l'equilibro.

"Mammaaaa!", cinguetta Maggie.

"Ehi, ciao tesoro", dico stringendola più forte a me.

 _'Oddio, quanto mi sei mancata, Maggie'_ , penso tra me e me.

Sorrido facendomi trascinare dall'entusiasmo di mia figlia e così fa anche Clarke. La guardo con la coda dell'occhio e sembra essere tornata quella di sempre.

Mentre finiamo di prepararci veniamo entrambe travolte da quell'uragano di mia figlia, la sua parlantina quasi ci ubriaca, passa da delle domande sul viaggio a quello che le è successo a scuola.

Sorridiamo insieme come matte, tuttavia non sono tranquilla. Il pensiero fisso rimane: devo sapere cosa succede. Non riesco a far finta di niente, forse sto esagerando, ma il disagio di Clarke è preoccupante. A questo punto credo che solo una persona possa fare chiarezza: Anya. Devo parlare con lei, al più presto.


	50. Capitolo 49

#  CAPITOLO 49

 

[Clarke POV]

Forse è patetico da parte mia, ma non ringrazierò mai abbastanza la piccola Maggie per essere quello che è: dolce, spontanea, amorevole, entusiasta, ingenua e travolgente. Ci ha contagiato talmente tanto con la sua allegria che tutto il resto è passato in secondo piano, compresi i momenti di profondo disagio appena vissuti. La sua vitalità mi ha permesso di tirare il fiato per un istante e mi ha fatto capire quello che devo fare.

Insieme ad Aiden, lei e Lexa sono la mia famiglia ed io non rinuncerò mai a loro. Non voglio perderli, sarebbe come perdere me stessa. Quindi, basta scappare dalla verità è ora di tirare fuori la grinta per tenere unita la mia famiglia.

Con una nuova convinzione esco da quella camera e vado in cucina a preparare la colazione per tutti. Accendo la radio e comincio a spadellare. Il mio umore è migliorato sensibilmente, mi ritrovo a canticchiare la canzone del momento.

Quando Lexa ed i ragazzi mi raggiungono, rimangono sorpresi da tutto il ben di Dio che ho preparato in così poco tempo. Il sorriso sembra non volermi abbandonare. Incrocio lo sguardo di Lexa perplesso, ma quando mi avvicino e la bacio un sorriso arriccia le sue labbra.

"Eww... ragazze, vi prego… ci sono dei minorenni presenti, e voi state dando un cattivo esempio!", si lamenta Aiden fingendo disgusto.

"Aiden, tesoro, mi sa che ti ci dovrai abituare...", gli rispondo di getto.

"Non credo sia possibile una cosa del genere... comunque, se vogliamo proprio pignoleggiare sono IO l'adolescente e dovrei essere IO ad avere problemi ormonali...", si acciglia quasi indignato, scatenando una risata generale di noi ragazze.

"Sono contento di farvi ridere... comunque, sentiamo un po’, perché io e la piccola...".

"Fratellone!", protesta Maggie guardandolo storto

"Ok, perché io e la grande Maggie...", si gira verso la peste e la vede sorridere soddisfatta.

Io e Lexa ci guardiamo e ridiamo divertite della loro complicità.

"Dicevo... perché noi dovremmo abituarci alle vostre effusioni?".

"Beh, a me se si baciano non dà mica fastidio, anzi, le trovo veramente adorabili", lo interrompe Maggie.

"Maggie, ma tu da che parte stai?", la rimprovera scherzosamente mio figlio.

"E da quando dobbiamo schierarci?", replica piccata, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e battendo un piede a terra.

Cerco di trattenere le risate, ma vedere Maggie tenere testa a Aiden è veramente divertente.

"Ragazzi... prima di scatenare la terza guerra mondiale, se mi fate rispondere… magari, non ce ne sarà bisogno!", esclamo cercando di rimanere seria.

Lexa non mi aiuta per niente, si sta sganasciando dalle risate e non ne vuole sapere di smettere.

Entrambi si girano verso di me e mi fanno segno di parlare.

"Ecco... Lexa, ieri notte mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere insieme... ed io ho accettato... ovviamente, il pacchetto è completo, quindi vivremo tutti e quattro sotto lo stesso tetto…", affermo cercando di carpire una qualsiasi reazione.

Lexa si avvicina al mio fianco e sembra trattenere il respiro.

L'urlo disumano di Maggie ci spaventa.

"OH.MIO.DIO. MA È FANTASTICO!! Qui ci vuole un abbraccio di gruppo", suggerisce la piccola buttandosi su di noi.

"Maggie, io proprio non ti capisco?! Dove sarebbe la grande novità?", dice Aiden fingendo disappunto con la sorella.

"Aiden, no fare il musone e vieni a stringere le mamme!", gli ordina la piccola in modo perentorio.

"Tesoro... magari se glielo chiedi per favore", interviene Lexa redarguendola.

"Per favore", dice girandosi verso di lui e facendo il labbruccio.

"Sei una peste ed io non ti sopporto", sbuffa contrariato, prima di cedere e raggiungerci nell'abbraccio.

"Vi vogliamo bene ragazzi", mormora Lexa.

"Eh già, ma moltissimo...", confermo le sue parole.

"Ok, ok, ma vi prego trattenete gli ormoni, è veramente imbarazzante!", brontola Aiden, facendoci ridere di nuovo.

Non dura molto e dopo un istante ci imita scoppiando a ridere pure lui.

 

///

 

Dopo l'inizio di giornata un po' turbolento, devo ammettere che mi sono messa in careggiata. Accompagnati i ragazzi a scuola ci siamo dirette alla Woods Design. Nonostante il traffico, riusciamo ad arrivare al lavoro quasi in orario. Prima di varcare l'ingresso della struttura saluto Lexa con un bacio.

"Ci vediamo a pranzo... bellissima", sussurro sulle sue labbra.

"A dopo amore mio...", mormora.

A passi svelti mi dirigo agli ascensori. Mi giro un'ultima volta per salutarla, ma vedo che l'addetto stampa - Jason Carson - l'ha già placata. Il suo sguardo annoiato ricade sul mio, così le mando un bacio volante per darle un po' di sostegno. Il sorriso che ricevo è quello che mi serve per affrontare la giornata.

In ascensore sono sola, così ne approfitto per rispondere ad Anya.

 _[Sono appena arrivata in ufficio. Hai ragione, dobbiamo parlare e al più presto]_ , premo invio senza esitazione.

La risposta arriva più in fretta di subito.

_[Sono in laboratorio!]_

Le parole del messaggio sono perentorie ed incazzate, ma credo di non poter ambire a niente di meglio.

Il campanello annuncia l'arrivo al piano ed un senso d’ansia mi avvolge. _Ok, leviamoci il dente!_

Quando entro in laboratorio incontro subito lo sguardo severo di Anya. Lei è appoggiata al tavolo da disegno, ha le mani conserte e nei suoi occhi posso leggerci tutta la sua collera. Non credo di averla mai vista così. Mi spaventa il suo approccio, ciononostante non mi faccio intimidire. Dobbiamo parlare e, anche se voleranno parole grosse, è l'unico modo per risolvere la situazione.

Appendo la giacca all'attaccapanni, poi poso la borsa sul tavolo proprio di fianco a lei. Anya continua a fissarmi senza emettere un fiato.

Il silenzio continua a trapassarmi le orecchie rendendomi sempre più ansiosa di mettere fine a tutta l'intera faccenda. Tuttavia ho la gola secca, non riesco ad emettere un fiato. Sembra che lei aspetti che sia io a cominciare e, anche se vorrei, faccio fatica ad elaborare un discorso sensato.

Il tempo è relativo, non riesco a quantificarlo, so solo che quando sto per aprire bocca lei mi precede.

"Te l'ha chiesto… non è vero?", più che una domanda sembra un’affermazione.

So benissimo a cosa si riferisca ciò nonostante non riesco a ribattere, così mi limito ad annuire.

"E sentiamo, che cosa le hai risposto?", il suo tono tagliente fa più male di una lama.

"Anya...".

"Cosa Clarke? Le hai detto di sì, vero? E scommetto che ti sarai dimenticata di dirle quell'altra cosetta... o sbaglio forse?", il suo attacco verbale va dritto a segno

"No, non sbagli, stavo per dirglielo e lei mi ha spiazzato con la sua proposta...", dico incerta mettendomi sulla difensiva.

Il suo sguardo pieno di rabbia mi spaventa.

"Ti ha spiazzata, eh?", il suo sarcasmo mi fa tremare.

"Cazzo Clarke, sono passati quasi due anni… io non voglio nemmeno pensare alle tue ragione, al perché ti sia tenuta tutto dentro, credo che la risposta non mi piacerebbe. Raven, mi ha già accennato qualcosa, ma non mi basta… no, non mi basta Clarke. Non l'accetto, non da te. Cristo, sei una delle mie migliori amiche, proprio come Lexa. Perché diavolo non sei venuta da me?", esplode abbassando le braccia e stringendo le mani a pugno.

"Perché avevo paura, ok?", sbotto urlando.

"Anzi... ce l'ho ancora", aggiungo abbassando il tono.

"Ho paura di perderla... di perdere lei, di perdere Aiden e Maggie. Per questo mi sono tenuta tutto dentro e non sono mai riuscita a parlarne con nessuno, nemmeno con te... avevo paura che mi giudicassi, proprio come stai facendo ora...", sospiro prendendo fiato.

La sua espressione passa dalla rabbia alla delusione più assoluta.

"È questo quello che pensi di me? Che ti avrei voltato le spalle nel momento del bisogno?", sibila con amarezza.

"Lo sai che non è quello che penso. Anya, non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho detto, ok? È che non è facile, non lo è mai stato per me. Il mio rapporto con Lexa è iniziato nel modo peggiore possibile e, con i sensi di colpa che non mi abbandonano un singolo momento, non sono riuscita a dirglielo... ho mentito così tante volte a me stessa sulle ragioni, ma la realtà dei fatti… è che sono una codarda...", il mio tono è sempre più flebile.

Senza accorgermene gli occhi mi si inumidiscono e delle calde lacrime cominciano a scendere sul mio viso.

Distolgo lo sguardo da quello duro di Anya rifugiandomi verso le finestre.

"Quando quel giorno ho chiesto aiuto a Raven, non ero lucida. Il dubbio si era insinuato nella mia testa e volevo assolutamente conoscere la verità. Quello che non potevo sapere però, è che mi avrebbe fatto male, molto male. Volevo disperatamente aiutare Maggie, ma non mi ero accorta che quella era solo una scusa. Da quando l’ho incontrata, sapevo di provare qualcosa per Lexa, ma non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse. Quando ho scoperto che nel suo petto batteva il cuore di Finn, il mio cervello è esploso. Non riuscivo a capire i miei veri sentimenti. Ironizzavo sul destino e sul suo bizzarro - e a tratti credule - modo di manifestarsi. Mi sono interrogata fino alla nausea per capire se quello che stessi facendo fosse giusto. Le domande ricorrenti erano sempre quelle: per chi lo fai? Per Finn? Perché vuoi una seconda chance con la persona che tanto hai amato? Per Maggie? Per Lexa? O più semplicemente, lo fai per te stessa? Ci ho messo un po' a capirlo...", le mie parole escono dalle mie labbra senza che io riesca più a controllarle.

Il mio sguardo è ancora rivolto verso la finestra. Posso sentire lo sguardo di Anya ancora addosso.

"Immagino perfettamente quale sarebbe stata la risposta di ognuno di voi se vi avessi fatto tutte quelle domande: lo fai per tuo marito, per il suo cuore, per riavere un pezzettino di lui e provare di nuovo quelle emozioni che ti sono state tolte troppo presto...", sussurro quelle parole girandomi verso Anya.

La sua espressione è indecifrabile, sembra confusa come se non riuscisse a capire quello che le sto dicendo. Non dice una parola aspettando, o forse sperando, che io continui a parlare.

"Ma sappiamo che l'ovvio non fa parte di me. Sin dal principio tutto quello che ho fatto non è stato per Finn. È vero, l'ho amato moltissimo e la sua morte mi ha lasciato un vuoto che sembrava incolmabile... ma poi ho capito che tutto succede per una ragione. Lui, con la sua morte, ha salvato Lexa e lei ha salvato me. Io amo lei, amo tutto di lei, come non ho mai amato nessuno e non il suo cuore per il suo vecchio proprietario. Non so come abbia fatto, ma Lexa è l’unica che sia riuscita a toccarmi l'anima, colmando quel vuoto che mi faceva solo sopravvivere. Anya, io la amo talmente tanto che morirei per lei. Dio solo sa, quante volte avrei voluto dirle a lei tutte queste parole, ma per un motivo o per un altro non ci sono mai riuscita. E ora, mi sento persa. Ieri sera mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere insieme, di diventare la sua famiglia, insieme ad Aiden e Maggie… proprio quello che ho sempre desiderato e, onestamente, non me la sono sentita di  rovinare tutto. Anya, sono più che consapevole di rimandare l'inevitabile… quando le dirò ogni cosa sono sicura che mi lascerà. Non ne vorrà più sapere di me, ho tradito la sua fiducia, come del resto la tua. Francamente, credo che al suo posto nemmeno io vorrei avermi accanto...", mormoro lasciandomi andare ad un pianto disperato.

Comincio a singhiozzare coprendomi il viso. Inaspettatamente sento due braccia avvolgermi in un tenero abbraccio. Anya mi stringe forte a sé, cercando di farmi sfogare. Senza rendermene conto, mi aggrappo a lei, continuando a piangere fino ad esaurire tutte le lacrime.

Non so quanto rimaniamo in quella posizione, forse un'eternità o forse solo un paio di minuti, o forse solo il tempo necessario per fare rilassare il mio corpo, ma francamente non m’importa. Quello che so è che finalmente sono riuscita a tirare fuori tutto il mio dolore, anche se l’ho fatto con la persona sbagliata.

"Trascurando il fatto tu mi abbia profondamente delusa e che, in questo momento, ti prenderei volentieri a pugni... desisto solo perché i tuoi occhi sono già sufficientemente rossi, la tonalità nera stonerebbe un po'... e poi non voglio infierire sei già uno straccio Griffin...", lascia la frase in sospeso, ma il suo tono scherzoso mi strappa un timido sorriso.

"Cosa pensi di fare?", mi fa quella domanda a cui non voglio  rispondere, ma devo.

"Le devo parlare, anche se credo sia troppo tardi oramai, ma non posso più continuare a tenermi questo peso dentro...", sussurro in affanno.

_Lexa, ti prego, non lasciarmi..._

 

///

 

[Nobody POV]

Alla Woods Design, nella tromba delle scale non c’è mai molto traffico. Qualcuno sale, qualcuno scende, ma la maggior parte delle persone usa gli ascensori. E oggi non è diverso dagli altri giorni, infatti c’è una sola persona che sta salendo le scale, con passo lento e cadenzato. La persona in questione è proprio diretta in laboratorio. Arriva al piano senza fretta. Sta per entrare quando sente delle voci discutere animatamente, così, incuriosita, accelera il passo. Entra e rimane nell'ombra senza farsi vedere. Riconosce subito le voci che stanno litigando e, senza pensarci troppo, si avvicina per ascoltare meglio la loro discussione, ma non rimane fino alla fine. Dopo aver sentito a sufficienza, si dilegua silenziosamente senza che nessuno se ne accorga.

 


	51. Capitolo 50

#  CAPITOLO 50

 

[Lexa POV]

Io e Clarke ci siamo appena salutate nell'atrio della Woods Design. Le sue labbra hanno sfiorato le mie e già mi mancano. Avrei voluto andare con lei, ma qualcosa mi ha suggerito di non farlo. Nonostante il suo repentino cambio d'umore e quella improvvisa serenità che sembra averla colta, continuo a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che la turbi, ma non riesco davvero a capire cosa sia.

_Ho escluso a priori l'idea che fosse la mia proposta a scuoterla così tanto. Il suo entusiasmo, quando lo ha detto ai ragazzi poco fa, era reale, quasi contagioso. E allora? Cosa può essere a turbarla tanto? Forse mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, ma che cosa?_

La osservo andare veloce verso gli ascensori non accorgendomi dell'arrivo del nostro addetto stampa.

"Signora Woods, buongiorno".

"Buongiorno a te, Jason".

Jason Carson l'addetto stampa più logorroico della storia. Non è un cattivo ragazzo, è anche molto bravo nel suo mestiere, ma a volte quando comincia a parlare mi piacerebbe infilargli un calzino in bocca.

Mi trattengo dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, già sapendo che mi annoierà a morte. Il mio sguardo torna su Clarke che, divertita dalla scena, mi manda un bacio con la mano, quasi volesse dirmi _'porta pazienza e non sbranarlo'_. Le sorrido di rimando tornado con gli occhi sul mio interlocutore.

Comincia a parlarmi della conferenza stampa che sta organizzando per la sfilata di Parigi. Lo ascolto pazientemente per circa cinque minuti, annuendo con tutta la mia cortesia... ma poi, presa dallo stress, lo liquido con la scusa di dover andare bagno.

"Jason, perché non mi prepari una relazione scritta?! Ti farò sapere al più presto. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho un bisogno impellente".

"Ma certo signora Woods, grazie per il suo tempo".

"Grazie a te. Come sempre, ottimo lavoro", replico nascondendomi nel bagno delle signore.

Aspetto qualche istante e poi esco. Invece di prendere l'ascensore mi infilo nella tromba delle scale, proprio vicino alla porta dei servizi.

Non ho ancora abbondonato l'idea di raggiungere Clarke e chiarire l'intera situazione. Faccio due piani di scale senza fretta. Quando arrivo alla porta del laboratorio, sento delle voci, come se qualcuno stesse litigando. Mi affretto ad entrare. Rimango sconvolta quando vedo Anya urlare contro Clarke. Mi ci vuole qualche momento per realizzare e avvicinarmi di qualche passo. Mi nascondo dietro un armadio e rimango in silenzio ad ascoltare.

"Le hai detto di sì, vero? E scommetto che ti sarai dimenticata di dirle quell'altra cosetta... o sbaglio forse?".

_Ma di che cosa stai parlando Anya? Quale altra cosa?_

"No, non sbagli, stavo per dirglielo e lei mi ha spiazzato con la sua proposta...", _che cosa stavi per dirmi Clarke? Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?_

"Cazzo Clarke, sono passati quasi due anni… io non voglio nemmeno pensare alle tue ragione, al perché ti sia tenuta tutto dentro, credo che la risposta non mi piacerebbe. Raven, mi ha già accennato qualcosa, ma non mi basta… no, non mi basta Clarke. Non l'accetto, non da te. Cristo, sei una delle mie migliori amiche, proprio come Lexa. Perché diavolo non sei venuta da me?", sento Anya urlarle contro.

_Quasi due anni? Oh Dio... non riesco a capirci più nulla._

"Perché avevo paura, ok? Anzi... ce l'ho ancora", stavolta e Clarke che urla.

_Amore, ma cos'è che ti spaventa tanto? E perché non me ne hai parlato?_

"Ho paura di perderla... di perdere lei, di perdere Aiden e Maggie. Per questo mi sono tenuta tutto dentro e non sono mai riuscita a parlarne con nessuno, nemmeno con te... avevo paura che mi giudicassi, proprio come stai facendo ora...".

Le sue parole continuano a rimbombarmi in testa, perché ha paura di perdere me, Aiden e Maggie. _Clarke, dannazione, che cosa ti porti dentro da quasi due anni?_

Per un attimo mi perdo nelle domande senza risposta che il mio cervello continua a ripropormi perdendo un po' il filo, è la voce di Clarke che mi cattura di nuovo e così mi rimetto ad ascoltare.

"Il mio rapporto con Lexa è iniziato nel modo peggiore possibile e, con i sensi di colpa che non mi abbandonano un singolo momento, non sono riuscita a dirglielo... ho mentito così tante volte a me stessa sulle ragioni, ma la realtà dei fatti… è che sono una codarda... quando quel giorno ho chiesto aiuto a Raven, non ero lucida. Il dubbio si era insinuato nella mia testa e volevo assolutamente conoscere la verità. Quello che non potevo sapere però, è che mi avrebbe fatto male, molto male. Volevo disperatamente aiutare Maggie, ma non mi ero accorta che quella era solo una scusa. Da quando l’ho incontrata, sapevo di provare qualcosa per Lexa, ma non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse. Quando ho scoperto che nel suo petto batteva il cuore di Finn, il mio cervello è esploso. Non riuscivo a capire i miei veri sentimenti. Ironizzavo sul destino e sul suo bizzarro - e a tratti credule - modo di manifestarsi. Mi sono interrogata fino alla nausea per capire se quello che stessi facendo fosse giusto. Le domande ricorrenti erano sempre quelle: per chi lo fai? Per Finn? Perché vuoi una seconda chance con la persona che tanto hai amato? Per Maggie? Per Lexa? O più semplicemente, lo fai per te stessa? Ci ho messo un po' a capirlo...".

Istintivamente la mia mano si posa sul mio petto. Le gambe sembrano non reggere più il mio peso, così mi appoggio all'armadio e lentamente scivolo a terra.

Ho il suo cuore... ho il cuore dell'unica persona al mondo che l'abbia mai amata. No, non può essere. Mi afferro la testa tra le mani e comincio a scuoterla, provando a negare l'immenso dolore che mi sta travolgendo.

"Immagino perfettamente quale sarebbe stata la risposta di ognuno di voi se vi avessi fatto tutte quelle domande: lo fai per tuo marito, per il suo cuore, per riavere un pezzettino di lui e provare di nuovo quelle emozioni che ti sono state tolte troppo presto...", le parole di Clarke continuano a trafiggermi come lame.

Credo che il destino questa volta si stia divertendo a torturarmi. Quando ero convinta di aver finalmente trovato la felicità, mi accorgo che è tutta una menzogna. Clarke non ama me, non mi ha mai amato. Continua ad amare lui o meglio il suo cuore, questa specie di tamburo che mi porto appresso e che comincio ad odiare con tutte le mie forze.

Mi sento soffocare, ho bisogno d'aria, non riesco più ad ascoltare le sue parole. Mentre continua a parlare mi rialzo e il più silenziosamente possibile esco dal laboratorio, corro giù per le scale liberando tutte le mie lacrime impazienti di bagnarmi il viso.

_Perché non me l'hai detto Clarke? Perché? Odio la sensazione che provo in questo momento, sono arrabbiata con te per avermi mentito e con me stessa per essermi innamorata di te… ma quello che mi fa impazzire di più è che non so più cosa ci sia di vero nella nostra storia. L'unica cosa che so è che ti amo, ma ora mi fa male anche il solo pensarlo._

Devo andar via, non posso più rimanere qui. Ho bisogno di far chiarezza, nella mia testa, nel _mio_ cuore e di capire quello che provo... ma soprattutto ho bisogno di capire se riuscirò mai a perdonarti per tutto questo.

_Adesso l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che tu mi abbia illusa, presa in giro. Sto mettendo in dubbio tutti i tuoi ti amo e questo mi fa impazzire. Cazzo, Clarke io mi fidavo di te… ora non lo so più._

Impegnata a piangere e a rimuginare senza sosta, non mi accorgo di essere tornata a casa.

Mi pulisco il viso, e senza ulteriori indugi, salgo nel mio appartamento. Preparo velocemente le valigie: una per me ed una per Maggie. Telefono per prenotare due biglietti aerei e, dopo aver caricato i bagagli in macchina, corro come una pazza alla scuola di mia figlia.

Dopo essermi calmata un po', entro nella struttura e faccio chiamare Maggie dicendo di avere un’emergenza di famiglia.

Quando la piccola mi vede mi corre incontro ed io l'abbraccio più forte del solito. Prima che possa chiedermi qualcosa, le faccio segno di seguirmi in macchina.

Saluta con un sorriso, bidella e insegnate e poi sale in macchina. Quando siamo sole comincia a tempestarmi con una mitragliata di domande.

"Mamma che cos’è successo? Dove stiamo andando? Come mai non c'è anche mamma Clax e il mio fratellone?".

"Maggie... Clarke... è ancora al lavoro ed Aiden è a scuola", fatico a pronunciare il suo nome, ma riesco a celare i miei sentimenti.

"Ascolta tesoro, io e te dobbiamo partire...", sospiro cercando le parole più adatte.

"Per dove?".

"Parigi...".

"Wow, andiamo da mamy?", mi chiede con entusiasmo.

"Sì, tesoro, andiamo a trovare lei e la nonna".

Andare da Costia non è quello che voglio, ma è l'unica che in questo momento non mi farebbe domande. E poi, è da quando lei e sua madre si sono trasferite a Parigi che mi chiede di accompagnare Maggie da lei.

"Bello. Ma come mai ci andiamo solo noi due? Mamma Clax e Aiden non vengono con noi?", _ed eccola qui la domanda a cui non volevo rispondere._

_Se solo sapessi Maggie..._

"Tesoro, loro devono rimanere a Chicago, Clarke non può muoversi e Aiden ha la scuola".

"Anche io ho la scuola, mamma", obietta non capendo il punto.

"Ok, tesoro, tua nonna non si sente molto bene così tua madre mi ha chiesto se potevamo andare a trovarla...", le spiego, cercando di mentirle il meno possibile..

"Nonna Rose? Che cos'ha?", domanda preoccupata.

"Credo una banale influenza, ma sai come è fatta la tua mamy, credo che volesse semplicemente vederti e ha usato la scusa della nonna".

Effettivamente, una settimana fa, Costia mi aveva chiamato per chiedermi quando saremmo andate a trovarla e tra una chiacchiera e l'altra era saltato fuori che la mia ex suocera si era beccata la polmonite, ma nulla di grave.

Quindi, a conti fatti, non ho proprio mentito a Maggie ho solo omesso dei dettagli.

Credo che il difficile verrà quando le dovrò spiegare che la nostra visita non durerà solo una settimana, ma si prolungherà a tempo da definire. Per non parlare di quando le dovrò spiegare di Clarke e di tutto quello che è successo. _Oddio, non ci voglio nemmeno pensare._

Fortunatamente il resto del viaggio verso l'aeroporto è tranquillo. Maggie sembra aver esaurito tutti i suoi dubbi ed io la ringrazio per la quiete che mi concede alle orecchie.

Arrivate in aeroporto facciamo check-in imbarcando i bagagli. Poi, dopo aver effettuato tutti i controlli necessari, attendiamo l'imbarco nella sala d'attesa. Mentre Maggie si distrae tra le pagine di un libro che mi ha supplicato di comprarle, io mi allontano di qualche passo e telefono a Costia per avvisarla del nostro arrivo.

Le racconto brevemente il motivo della nostra visita, omettendo molti dettagli e, come previsto, non fa domande imbarazzanti, si limita solo ad esternare il suo entusiasmo per il nostro arrivo.

Sono quasi le undici del mattino, quando una voce all'altoparlante chiama il nostro volo. Quando prendiamo posto sull'aereo, spengo subito il cellulare. Controllo che Maggie abbia messo la cintura e che non abbia bisogno di nulla. Poi mi perdo ad ascoltare la voce del comandante. Lui ci dà ogni tipo di informazione sul volo, ma l’unica cosa che mi rimane impressa è che ci vorranno più di otto ore ad arrivare a Parigi. Questa distanza è necessaria per me, per Clarke, per tutti.

_Questo è un addio Clarke, almeno per ora._

 


	52. Capitolo 51

#  CAPITOLO 51

 

[Clarke POV]

Dopo aver discusso - e forse chiarito - con Anya, mi ci è voluto un po' per riprendermi. Sono andata in bagno per rinfrescarmi il viso e poi mi sono messa al lavoro. _Oddio, almeno ci ho provato_. Infatti è da allora che sono seduta al tavolo da disegno con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Davanti a me ci sono dei fogli bianchi, ancora immacolati, che attendono fiduciosi di essere accarezzati dalla punta della mia matita... ma non riesco a muovere un muscolo. Il mio stato catatonico potrebbe quasi essere preoccupante, se non fosse per il continuo tremolio della mia gamba sul bordo dello sgabello su cui sono seduta.

Ci metto circa un paio d'ore per cominciare a combinare qualcosa. E, nonostante abbia la mente altrove, riesco a disegnare un paio di bozzetti non del tutto da buttare.

Guardando i disegni per un attimo la mia testa si svuota, ma il momento di pace dura poco. Il groviglio di pensieri in cui mi sto impantanando da questa mattina, torna alla carica. Anche se, devo ammettere che sono a mono tematici si riassumono in poche parole: come dire la verità a Lexa.

Adesso che ci penso è tutta la mattina che non la sento, ma la cosa non mi sorprende, ho visto la sua agenda e definirla una giornataccia sarebbe un eufemismo, tra riunioni e conference call stasera sarà dilaniata.

Sospiro, pensando al momento giusto per darle la mazzata. _Cazzo Clarke, non c'è il momento giusto diglielo e basta!_ Mi rimprovera la mia vocina interiore. Questa volta non posso certo darle torto. 

In lontananza sento il campanello dell'ascensore. _‘Qualcuno sta arrivando... magari è lei…’_ , penso.

"Clarke...", sento la voce di Anya richiamarmi, deludendo così tutte le mie aspettative.

Mi giro verso di lei. Il suo viso è accigliato. Sembra arrabbiata e allo stesso tempo preoccupata. _Che sia ancora per il litigio di stamattina?_

"Anya, che succede?", le chiedo facendo trapelare un po' di ansia.

"Per caso, sai dove sia Lexa? Non riesco a trovarla da nessuna parte", sbotta cercando di trattenere la rabbia.

"Che cosa vuol dire che non la trovi? Probabilmente è in sala riunioni o nel suo ufficio...", ribatto l'ovvio facendola accigliare di più.

"Comunque no, Anya, non la vedo e la sento da stamattina. L'ultima volta che l'ho vista stava parlando con Carson. Adesso provo a chiamarla?", le dico cominciando a preoccuparmi sul serio.

"Non servirà a nulla...", la sento dire con un filo di voce.

Incurante delle sue parole, afferro il cellulare e faccio partire la chiamata. Rimango delusa quando sento la voce automatica rispondere.

_[L'utente da lei chiamato è al momento irraggiungibile]_

"Ha spento il telefono...", sussurro agitata.

"Sì o quello o più semplicemente è in un posto dove non c'è segnale. Te l'avevo detto che non serviva tentare. È circa un'ora che ci provo. L'avrò chiamata una trentina di volte, ma il risultato non è stato diverso dal tuo...", sbuffa sonoramente scuotendo la testa.

Stranamente il suo tono sembra calmarsi, al contrario del mio che si altera molto di più.

Controllo l'ora: è quasi mezzogiorno.

"Non capisco, perché diavolo ha spento il telefono? Fra un po' è ora di pranzo è mi aveva detto che ci saremmo viste per pranzare insieme...", sbotto, alzandomi poi di scatto cominciando a girare per il laboratorio.

"Ok, cerchiamo di stare calmi...", suggerisce Anya, ma io no ci riesco.

Continuo a guardarla incredula. La sua calma improvvisa mi dà su i nervi, come se sapesse qualcosa che io non so.

"Forse è meglio se ti siedi Clarke. C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto...", mi dice addolcendo il tono.

"No grazie, preferisco stare in piedi. Ho come l'impressione che non mi piacerà affatto quello che mi dirai, sbaglio forse?", ribatto tagliente.

"Ho parlato con Zoe… stamattina non ha visto Lexa".

"E mi spieghi… come diavolo è possibile che la sua segretaria non l’abbia vista? La sua scrivania è davanti alla porta del suo ufficio!", sbotto cominciando ad alzare la voce.

"Il motivo è semplice. Non è mai andata nel suo ufficio. Stamattina a parte te e da quello che mi hai detto Carson, non l'ha vista nessuno. Non ha preso parte a nessuna delle riunioni in programma e ha mancato la conference call con Londra prevista mezz'ora fa", rimango basita dalla tranquillità con cui mi dice queste cose.

_Dove diavolo sei finita Lexa?_

"Cazzo, Anya. Mi stai dicendo che Lexa è sparita nel nulla ed il tuo tono sembra calmo e pacato!", ringhio fuori di me.

"Calmati Clarke! Credimi ero arrabbiata quanto te poco fa, oggi ha mandato a puttane un bel po' di lavoro la signorina... ma parlando con te, non so come, ho capito...".

"Illuminami", dico sarcastica.

"Lexa è andata via...", sospira andando verso le vetrate.

_Andata via?_

"Che cavolo vuol dire è andata via?", il mio livello di disperazione è fuori scala.

"Non ho ancora controllato, ma se telefoniamo alla scuola di Maggie vedrai che confermeranno la mia tesi...".

Sgrano gli occhi spaventata.

"Lo ha già fatto in passato. Dopo l'ennesima delusione con Costia ha preso Maggie ed è scomparsa per due mesi. Non ti dico l'angoscia, all'epoca non stava bene, il suo cuore era nel periodo no. Sono riuscita a rintracciarla a fatica e, sempre a fatica, l'ho convinta a tornare a casa", il suo tono è appena udibile.

Sento le sue parole ovattate, il cuore mi si ferma per un attimo. Mi lascio cadere sullo sgabello quasi a peso morto. Mi prendo la testa tra le mani e comincio a piangere.

"Perché? Perché è andata via? P… Perché mi ha lasciato?", singhiozzo tra una lacrima e l'altra.

"Non ho fatto nemmeno in tempo a dirglielo e lei è andata via, ma perché?", continuo a dire.

Alzo la testa di scatto e la punto verso Anya. Il pensiero che sia stata lei a parlare con Lexa, che l'abbia fatta fuggire via da me, mi logora. Razionalmente so che non sia possibile una cosa del genere, ma in questo momento non sono razionale ne tanto meno lucida, sto affogando in un dolore mai provato... il ché, considerando tutto quello che ho passato, è quasi ironico.

I suoi occhi si incontrano con i miei pieni di rabbia. Sembro volerla incenerire con lo sguardo.

"So benissimo a cosa stai pensando, Clarke. E voglio risparmiarti le scuse che mi dovresti fare se solo tu aprissi la bocca e le dessi fiato. Io è da ieri notte che non vedo Lexa e Raven oggi non è venuta in azienda. Quindi ne io, ne lei, abbiamo parlato con Lexa", si affretta a chiarire per cercare di placare la mia rabbia.

"Allora perché? Come?", mormoro sconnessamente.

"Sinceramente, non lo so. Indubbiamente non è stato molto furbo da parte nostra litigare qui, in laboratorio...", lascia la frase in sospeso come se si aspettasse una mia reazione, ma io non riesco a capire dove voglia arrivare.

"Clarke, abbiamo urlato e tanto, sono volate parole grosse... ecco, magari… prese dalla discussione, non ce ne siamo accorte, ma…".

"Non eravamo sole", sussurro finendo la frase.

"Già... e anche se non ne abbiamo la certezza il suo comportamento parla chiaro... ora lei sa", afferma paralizzandomi completamente.

Il mio corpo scivola a terra. Mi ritrovo a terra in ginocchio con le mani strette sul viso. Piango lasciando uscire tutta la mia disperazione.

È solo colpa mia, non avrei dovuto aspettare così tanto tempo. Avrei dovuto dirglielo subito, quando ancora non sapevo cosa provassi per lei, magari il tempo sarebbe stato dalla mia e mi avrebbe aiutato a conquistarla senza bugie o mezze verità.

 

///

La giornata passa a rilento. Non so dove sbattere la testa. Anya mi ha obbligato a tornare a casa, all'inizio non volevo, ma poi mi sono arresa e le ho dato retta.

Ora, mi ritrovo qui, chiusa in queste quattro mura, seduta sul divano con le gambe strette al petto. Continuo a dondolarmi e non faccio altro che commiserarmi versando lacrime su lacrime. Mi sento la persona più patetica e meschina di questo mondo.

Non riesco a smettere di pensare a Lexa, al dolore che le ho causato, alla sua improvvisa fuga lontana da me.

Anya, ha detto di stare tranquilla, ma come posso farlo? Ricordo le sue parole esatte prima di tornare a casa.

_"Conoscendo Lexa... ora non possiamo fare niente, dobbiamo darle tempo per sbollire. Sicuramente non sarà raggiungibile per molti giorni... è inutile provarci"._

Ma come posso stare qui e non fare niente? Non voglio stare senza di lei, voglio parlarle, spiegarle ogni cosa, dirle cosa provo per lei.

Sono ore che mi tormento e sembra non darmi un minimo di sollievo o speranza.

Il suono del mio cellulare mi fa scattare sull'attenti. Afferro con avidità il telefono illudendomi, per qualche assurdo motivo, che sia lei e che tutto quello che sto vivendo sia un incubo.

Sul display leggo il nome di Aiden. Sorrido amaramente.

"Anche lui non sa ancora niente di tutta questa storia...", sussurro al vento.

Sospiro una, due, tre volte, cercando di recuperare la voce e ricompormi, poi alla fine rispondo.

"Ehi tesoro", la mia voce è un po' tremolante, ma comunque sembra passare inosservata.

"Ciao mamma, lo so che è tardi per chiederlo, ma...", il suo tono mi fa arricciare timidamente le labbra.

Parlare con lui mi rasserena sempre. Non so come faccia.

"Tesoro, sputa il rospo", lo sprono a parlare.

"Chris mi ha chiesto se posso andare da lui oggi, suo padre gli ha comprato la nuova x-box... e visto l'ora mi ha anche chiesto se posso dormire da lui stasera…".

"Io non ho ancora sentito la domanda però", so benissimo dove vuole arrivare, ma mi diverto un po' a farlo stare sulle spine.

"Posso stare da Chris fino a domani?", trattengo un sorriso, pensando al fatto che non ci voleva poi così tanto.

"Immagino che i suoi genitori siano d'accordo".

"Certo, suo padre ci accompagnerà a scuola domani mattina. Se vuoi quando arriviamo a casa sua ti faccio chiamare", si affretta a rispondere.

"Non è necessario Aiden, mi fido di te”.

"Quindi è ok?", mi chiede con entusiasmo.

"Sì, puoi andare. Signorino, un'ultima cosa... c'è bisogno che ti faccia le raccomandazioni del caso?".

"Certo che no, farò il bravo, non darò troppo disturbo e non faremo troppo tardi".

"Ok tesoro, divertiti e salutami Chris e i suoi genitori".

"Certo lo farò, grazie mamma. Ti voglio bene".

"Anche io tesoro, anche io", sussurro appena prima di chiudere la chiamata.

Per un paio di minuti sono riuscita a rilassarmi e a non pensare al dolore, sentire mio figlio così entusiasta mi ha contagiato per un momento.

Devo ammettere che sono quasi contenta che rimanga a casa di un suo amico stasera, non sarebbe stato semplice fingere per tutta la sera e l'idea di dirgli tutta la verità non mi ha sfiorato neanche per un secondo... oggi, non avrei proprio retto un'altra discussione.

Sospiro cercando una soluzione a tutti i miei problemi. Giro e rigiro il telefono tra le mani ed è più forte di me, provo a richiamarla. L'istante seguente sento di nuovo il messaggio registrato.

Stizzita lancio malamente il cellulare sul divano.

Ce l'ho a morte con me stessa per essere stata così debole, per non aver avuto il coraggio necessario, per aver aspettato così tanto.

Adesso basta, devo fare qualcosa. Non posso perderla, non voglio... Lexa è l'amore della mia vita, solo ora me ne rendo conto: senza di lei non esisto.

 

 


	53. Capitolo 52

#  CAPITOLO 52

 

[Lexa POV]

Dopo più di otto ore di volo atterriamo all’aeroporto di Parigi, il Charles de Gaulle. Siamo ancora sull’aeromobile sedute composte nei nostri posti. Ascoltiamo con pazienza le informazioni del capitano. Il quale ci dà il benvenuto nella capitale francese, informandoci del tempo a terra e delle ore di fuso orario. Controllo l’orologio e a Chicago sono le sette e venti di sera, mentre qui sono le due e venti di notte.

Il volo è stato tranquillo anche se non sono riuscita a chiudere occhio. Fortunatamente Maggie si è addormentata quasi subito, almeno lei si è riposata un po' ed io mi sono risparmiata altre domande a cui, probabilmente, non avrei saputo rispondere.

Una volta recuperato i bagagli, ci dirigiamo verso l'uscita. Agli arrivi troviamo ad attenderci Costia che, quando vede la piccola, si illumina. Maggie ci mette un po' ad individuarla, ma appena lo fa il suo sorriso si allarga e le corre incontro abbracciandola. Sorrido vendendole così affiatate.

Io e Costia abbiamo avuto diversi problemi. Il nostro divorzio non è stato semplice e neanche tanto amichevole, ma in qualche modo - forse per il bene di Maggie - abbiamo risolto tutti i nostri dissapori, riuscendo quasi ad essere amiche.

"Ehi straniere... bienvenue à Paris", ci dice abbracciando anche me.

"Grazie...", sussurro.

Stranamente, mi sento a disagio e non so neanche io il motivo. Forse sarà la stanchezza.

"Ragazze andiamo, Alfred ci aspetta. Poi immagino che sarete stanche…”.

"Io no mamy ho dormito per tutto il viaggio", interviene nostra figlia con il suo solito entusiasmo.

_Ma dove cavolo la prende tutta questa energia? Io sono a pezzi. Mi sa proprio che sto diventando vecchia!_

"Tesoro, è notte fonda. Sono contenta che tu ti sia riposata durante il volo, ma fidati di me… è meglio se adesso vi porto a casa e andiamo tutte a nanna. Credo che qualcuno ne abbia veramente bisogno", dice Costia posando lo sguardo su di me.

Maggie segue lo sguardo di sua madre arrivando direttamente al mio. Il suo sorriso si spegne di colpo, facendomi sentire in colpa.

"Ha ragione mamy sai Maggie? Io sono stanca, lo sai che non riesco a riposare bene quando prendo l'aereo. E poi… dobbiamo fare i conti con il jet-lag, quando ci sveglieremo sarà un disastro... oddio, almeno per me", cerco di farle tornare il sorriso sfoderando la mia ironia.

"Io non avrò problemi io sono giovane, mica come voi...", esclama con un finto tono di superiorità che ci fa scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.

Una volta uscite dall'aeroporto ci mettiamo circa mezzora ad arrivare alla casa francese dei Green.

Essendo notte fonda a parte noi e Alfred non c'è nessuno in piedi, così silenziosamente Costia fa gli onori di casa mostrandoci le nostre stanze.

Maggie ci dà la buonanotte con un bacio ed un abbraccio e poi sparisce nella sua stanza lasciando me e Costia da sole. Prima che la situazione diventi, oltremodo, imbarazzante decido di parlare.

"Costia, grazie di tutto...".

"Lex, è un piacere. Lo sai che per me passare un po’ di tempo con Maggie è il massimo...", replica con un sorriso.

"Lo so, però così, all'improvviso, senza neanche una spiegazione...", tento di spiegarle tutto, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola.

"Ascolta, per me è ok e anche per la tua ex suocera, che continua a stravedere per te...", alza gli occhi al cielo sull'ultima frase facendomi sorridere.

"Io non ti farò domande, ma sappi che se mai vorrai parlarne io sono qui... buonanotte Lexa", la sua dolcezza mi stupisce.

Prima che riesca a ribattere mi da un bacio sulla guancia e se ne va nella sua stanza.

"Notte Costia", sussurro quando ormai non può più sentirmi.

Mi rintano in quella che sarebbe diventa la mia camera per un bel po’ di tempo e senza neanche vestirmi mi stendo sul letto. Affondo il viso nel cuscino cercando di soffocare lacrime di disperazione che non riesco più a trattenere. Mi sento esausta e svuotata. Senza accorgermene, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi, cado in un sonno profondo.

 

///

 

Il jet-lag colpisce duro, infatti mi sveglio, a metà pomeriggio, con un mal di testa impressionante. Essere crollata con ancora le lacrime agli occhi non ha contribuito a migliorare la faccenda. Infatti, ora mi ritrovo con gli occhi gonfi e il viso completamente sciupato. Una buona doccia riesce in parte a sistemarmi. _Almeno adesso non sembro uno zombie._ Finisco di vestirmi e poi scendo a cercare mia figlia e la mia ex-moglie.

Sorrido quando le vedo in salotto ridere allegramente. Noto la presenza di Rose, la mia ex-suocera, impegnata anche lei a sorridere come una matta. _Effetto terremotino in atto!_

"Oh finalmente. Ce l'hai fatta!", esclama Costia.

"Mamy, te l'avevo detto che è vecchietta", sussurra Maggie all'orecchio di Costia con la speranza di non farmi sentire.

"Chi è che è vecchietta?", le urlo mentre la prendo alle spalle e comincio a torturarla con il solletico.

"No... ti prego... mamma.... basta... ok… ok, mi rimangio tutto...", dice balbettando tra una risata e l'altra.

Cominciamo a ridere tutte quante trascinate da un'insolita allegria.

Dopo aver salutato propriamente Rose, ci mentiamo a chiacchierare tutte insieme e la giornata scorre via veloce, mi sorprende l'armonia che si crea, ma la cosa che mi sorprende di più è che il mio cervello sembra scollegarsi, quasi dimenticandosi di tutto il dolore che mi ha condotto fino a qui.

L'illusione, però, non dura a lungo, infatti a cena mi cade di nuovo il mondo addosso.

"Mamma, possiamo chiamare mamma Clax stasera?".

"Mamma Clax?", ripete Costia con labiale.

Con un gesto sbrigativo le faccio segno che le spiegherò tutto più tardi, mentre penso ad articolare una risposta sensata per Maggie.

"Tesoro, ora non si può. Te lo ricordi che c'è il fuso orario? Sicuramente Clarke è al lavoro, non possiamo disturbarla…", solo a pronunciare il suo nome mi vengono i brividi.

 _Perché non me l’hai detto, Clarke? Perché mi illuso in questo modo?_ Il dolore comincia a riemergere, come la rabbia, ma non posso cedere... non davanti a mia figlia.

"Ok, però io vorrei chiamare lei e Den appena possibile. Non siamo riusciti a salutarli prima di partire e poi ho un sacco di cose da raccontargli su questo posto", ribatte con entusiasmo.

"Tesoro, appena possibile lo faremo, tranquilla", le rispondo poco convinta e Costia sembra notarlo.

"Ok, giovane, visto che hai finito che ne dici di andare a fare un bel bagno?", le propone Costia vedendomi in difficoltà.

"Dopo però guardiamo un film, vero?", protesta Maggie.

"Si, però poi a letto senza storie", l’avverte la mia ex moglie.

"Agli ordini!", esclama nostra figlia prima di correre in bagno.

La seguo con lo sguardo fino a che non sparisce dietro l’angolo. Sospiro, pensando al da farsi.

Rose si congeda per la notte, lasciando me e Costia da sole. Io sono ancora persa nei pensieri quando la mia ex moglie mi chiede una mano per sparecchiare.

"Oggi, è il giorno libero di Marta, la nostra cameriera", si giustifica con un sorriso.

Ci mettiamo circa mezz'ora a sistemare tutto. Poi ci sistemiamo sul divano in attesa del terremotino. Il silenzio comincia a diventare estremamente pesante, ma non ci faccio caso visto che la mia mente è occupata a tormentarmi.

"Tu la sai che Maggie è intelligente ,vero? La tua scusa non reggerà ancora per molto...", sento la voce di Costia riportarmi alla triste realtà.

"Lo so. È che adesso fa troppo male, ho bisogno di un altro po' di tempo per dirle quello che è successo".

"Capisco... sembra una cosa seria. Ribadisco, se hai bisogno di parlare… io sono qui", sussurra abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani.

"Grazie Cos".

"E di cosa? Intanto ti darò una mano per tenerla indaffarata, ma conosci l'entusiasmo di nostra figlia, no? Credo che durerà al massimo un paio di giorni. Poi tornerà alla carica".

Annuisco, consapevole del fatto che lei avesse ragione.

Il discorso finisce lì, perché sentiamo dei passi scendere di corsa. E, in men che non si dica, Maggie si spaparazza sul divano in mezzo a noi.

Dovrò trovare il modo di dirglielo anche se non so come. Lei ha il diritto di sapere che cosa succede tra me e Clarke. Il problema grosso è che non lo so nemmeno io cosa diavolo succede tra di noi.

 

///

 

Alla fine sono riuscita a farla franca per tre giorni. Costia ha tenuto fede alla promessa, ho monopolizzato Maggie portandola in giro per tutta Parigi. Anche Rose sentendosi meglio è andata con loro. Questo mi ha lasciato molto tempo per riflettere, e non riesco ancora a capire se sia stato un bene o un male.

Volendo essere irreperibile per un po', ho acceso il cellulare solo ieri sera. Cavolo, mi sembrava un albero di Natale tra notifiche di chiamate e messaggi. Ovviamente, la maggior parte sono di Clarke e Anya, poi c'è ne un paio dall'ufficio e uno di Lyncol.

Decido di darci una rapida occhiata senza perderci troppo tempo. Controllo prima quelli di lavoro, costatando piacevolmente che la mia fuga non ha fatto poi così tanti danni. Poi passo a quelli di Anya che dovrebbe sinceramente fare un pensiero a prendere la residenza in Francia… visto che parlare il _'francese'_ le viene naturale. Il tono dei suoi messaggi è abbastanza colorito, ma da lei non mi sarei aspettata altro. E per ultima lascio quelli di Clarke. Tra le righe leggo preoccupazione, ansia, disperazione, ma io mi sento tradita e non sono ancora pronta ad affrontarla.

Li leggo e rileggo fino alla nausea.

_[Dove sei Lexa? Perché sei andata via così, senza una parola?]_

_[Mi manchi?]_

_[Ti prego torna da me...]_

_[Ho bisogno di te...]_

_[Ti amo]_

_[Come stai?]_

_[Dobbiamo parlare...]_

Non fa riferimento alla conversazione che ho sentito, probabilmente non ha la minima idea che io sappia ogni cosa. Il mio umore peggiora. Mi lascio avvolgere dalla tristezza facendomi sfuggire delle lacrime.

Stringo ancora tra le mani il cellulare quando comincia a vibrare frenetico. Il nome di Clarke comincia a lampeggiare sul display. Rifiuto la chiamata, una, due, cento volte fino a quando non lo spengo di nuovo.

Devo chiamare Anya, ma lo farò domani, ora non ce la faccio. E con questo pensiero vado in camera mia. Quando sprofondo nel letto, chiudo gli occhi lasciandomi travolgere dalla stanchezza.

 


	54. Capitolo 53

#  CAPITOLO 53

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono più di tre giorni che non ho notizie di Lexa. Lei e Maggie sembrano sparite dalla faccia della terra. Sono preoccupata, angosciata e sconvolta. Non so come stiano, ma quello che mi terrorizza di più è che non so se riuscirò mai più a rivederle. E la sofferenza, invece di attutirsi, aumenta a dismisura di ora in ora.

Non faccio altro che piangere e Aiden non sa più cosa fare per lenire il mio dolore. Ho provato - molte volte - a dirgli cosa fosse successo, ma ogni volta le parole mi muoiono in gola e le lacrime prendono il sopravvento. Così, alla fine, anche lui si è rassegnato. Mi resta vicino, mi abbraccia affettuosamente tutte le volte che può, ma non fa più domande. Lo ringrazio per la sua comprensione, al momento il suo affetto è tutto ciò che mi resta.

In questi giorni Anya, mi ha proibito di andare al lavoro e così ho fatto, ma non mi è di aiuto… per niente. Sono qui, ferma, a rimuginare travolta da questo dolore che sembra non volersi placare.

Non riesco a dormire, non riesco a mangiare, mi sento quasi un fantasma. Ciononostante, continuo a pensare e pensare frantumandomi il cervello. _Non posso arrendermi così, non posso perderla per sempre. Guardando lo stato in cui sono ora non riuscirei a riprendermi… questo è poco, ma sicuro. Ci deve essere una soluzione all’enorme disastro che ho combinato._

Il campanello della porta mi ridesta, riportandomi sulla terra. Mi alzo lentamente e trascinando le gambe, passo dopo passo, vado ad aprire non ponendomi neanche la domanda su chi possa essere.

I sorrisi di Raven e Octavia si spengono di colpo quando vedono il mio stato. Non posso certo dargli torto sono il fantasma di me stessa. Senza aprire bocca ritorno ad accoccolarmi sul divano.

“Ciao anche a te, eh! Caspita O, avevi detto che saremmo andate a trovare Clarke, non il suo zombie! Wow, mi sembra quasi di essere in Fear in the Walking Dead…”, le parole di Raven sono piene di sarcasmo, ma non m’importa.

“Piantala Rae, siamo qui per aiutarla… non per incasinare ancora di più la faccenda…”, sussurra Octavia sperando di non farsi sentire da me.

“E quello che stavo cercando di fare”, cantilena Raven.

“Ehi Clarke, eviterò di chiederti come stai… perché lo vedo già da me”, mi dice la mia migliore amica avvicinandosi lentamente.  

“Scusate ragazze, ma non sono dell’umore…”, mormoro con un filo di voce, afferrandomi le gambe e stringendole al petto.

“È proprio per questo che siamo qui…”, continua O con il suo tono dolce.

“Grazie… ma non credo…”, non riesco a finire la frase perché Rae mi interrompe.

“Adesso piantala Clarke!”, sbotta alzando la voce.

Istintivamente il mio sguardo ricade sul suo. Sembra piena di rabbia o forse la sua è solo preoccupazione.

“Di fare cosa?”, tiro fuori quelle parole e non so nemmeno io da dove.

“Di non fare niente! Ma guardati… sembri un cadavere, la brutta copia di te stessa, stai facendo preoccupare tutti, Aiden per primo. Scommetto che non riesci né a mangiare né a dormire, vero?”.

Abbasso lo sguardo colpevole, realizzando solo ora quanta sofferenza sto causando alle persone che mi vogliono bene, come mio figlio.

“Pensi di rimanere lì a compiangerti ancora per molto?”, continua Raven sperando di tirarmi fuori dal buco nero in cui mi sono infilata.

“Ehi bionda, dico a te? Dov’è finita la tua grinta? La tua tenacia? Pensavo che non avessi più lacrime da versare, avevi detto che le avevi già piante tutte e che eri stanca di soffrire. Però, a vederti, non mi sembra …”.

“Lo so cosa cerchi di fare Rae…”, sibilo con un filo di voce.

“Ah sì? Non credo e onestamente non so neanche se ne valga la pena, continuare…”, sbotta contrariata.

Guarda Octavia e poi ritorna su di me.

“Pensavo che tu fossi una combattente, una con le palle, che non ti arrendessi alle prime difficoltà e che lottassi per le persone che ami… invece mi sbagliavo. Ma guardati?! Sei uno straccio. Ok, è probabile che sia successo proprio quello che non volevi, ma che cosa credi? Che standotene lì, ferma, a piangerti addosso, tutto si risolverà con per miracolo? Ti informo che i miracoli non esistono. Siamo noi che dobbiamo attrezzarci, darci una mossa… solo noi che dobbiamo e possiamo risolvere ogni cosa, senza aspettare l’intervento divino, che tra parentesi non esiste”, sbraita sfogando tutto il suo disappunto.

Mi alzo di scatto mossa da un’improvvisa rabbia che prende il sopravvento.

“Credi che non ci abbia provato, eh Raven? Credi che non l’abbia cercata, chiamata o mandato messaggi? L’ho fatto in continuazione, le ho riempito la segreteria a forza di lasciarle messaggi, le ho scritto, ma niente. Dovunque sia, so che ha accesso il telefono e ha sentito e letto i messaggi, mi sono arrivate le notifiche. Ho provato a chiamarla decine di volte, ma lei rifiuta sempre le mie chiamate. Cosa altro dovrei fare secondo te? È chiaro che non vuole parlare con me…”, il tono aggressivo si attenua sull’ultima frase.

“Hai ragione tu, Clarke, è meglio mollare… in fondo lei cos’è per te? _Solo_ l’amore della tua vita… parole tue, bionda!”.

“Smettila Rae… ti prego. Non ti sembra che io stia già soffrendo abbastanza”, la supplico tentando invano di trattenere le lacrime.

“ADESSO BASTA!”, urla Octavia facendoci saltare entrambe.

“Litigare tra di voi non risolverà un bel niente. Rae smettila di aggredirla, mi sembra che sia già abbastanza a terra. Clarke, tu invece, smettila di commiserarti… c’è ancora speranza. Lexa non è Finn o Bellamy, Lexa è ancora viva e finché c’è vita c’è speranza, me lo hai insegnato tu. Quindi asciugati quelle lacrime e aiutaci ad aiutarti!”, ci rimprovera.

Io e Raven la guardiamo quasi sconvolte. Da quando conosco Octavia non l’ho mai vista così arrabbiata, lei non urla mai lo odia.

“Wow O, e poi dai a me della aggressiva, eh? Vedi Clarke, è di questo che parlavo!”, esclama Rae ancora sorpresa dalla reazione di Octavia.

“Ragazze, io non so proprio cosa fare…”, sospiro alla fine.

“È per questo che siamo qui bionda. Adesso ci sediamo tutte e tre, prendiamo una bella tazza di tè e cerchiamo una soluzione”, dice O venendomi ad abbracciare.

“Vedrai Clarke, andrà tutto bene”, sussurra al mio orecchio.

“Lo spero O, non riuscirei più a vivere senza di lei”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

 

///

 

Passano un paio d’ore e molto tè nelle tazze. Le idee al vaglio sono molteplici. Dovrei essere positiva pensando anche a tutto il supporto che mi stanno dando le mie amiche, tuttavia non ci riesco. Intravedo solo una flebile speranza a cui però decido di  aggrapparmi con tutte le forze. Non mi voglio arrendere. Non me lo perdonerei mai.

 _Lexa non ti lascerò andare via così, senza una parola, una spiegazione. Io voglio spiegarti perché mi sono tenuta tutto dentro. Voglio farti capire quello che sento, che provo, quando sono con te, quanto tu sia importante per me, ma soprattutto che tutto questo non è per il cuore nel tuo petto, ma per te, solo ed esclusivamente per te. Per il tuo sguardo, per il tuo sorriso, per il tuo modo di toccarmi, per il tuo modo di baciarmi,  per il tuo modo di rendermi felice solo standomi vicina. Tu mi hai ridato la vita Lexa e non la voglio perdere. Non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te_.

“Allora siamo d’accordo Clarke? Viso che Lexa deve essere rimasta l’unica persona, sulla faccia della terra, che non risponde alle chiamate anonime, dobbiamo armarci di ingegno. Facciamo così: tu riprova a telefonarle e se, come credo, non ti risponderà provi con uno dei nostri telefoni. E se dovesse essere restia a rispondere pure a noi proviamo con quello di Anya. Prima o poi cederà, ne sono sicura. Poi passiamo allo step successivo: rintracciare il suo telefono. Una volta che sappiamo dove si trova, la puoi andare a riprendere e magari tirarle le orecchie in modo che ti ascolti”, le parole di Raven mi strappano un flebile sorriso, riempendomi di un’innata speranza.

“Spero solo che funzioni…”, replico debolmente.

“Funzionerà Clarke, funzionerà. Ora… che l’operazione stalker abbia inizio!”, esclama Octavia con un sorriso.

Comincio a chiamare Lexa e come previsto non mi risponde. Dopo un po’, provo prima con il telefono di Octavia poi con quello di Raven e ottengo lo stesso risultato. _Non risponde, forse pensa che sia io nonostante i numeri delle nostre amiche._

Alla fine Raven decide di chiamare Anya e spiegarle tutta la situazione. Nel giro di poco la ritrovo davanti alla porta di casa.

“Per fortuna Clarke, che ti avevo detto che ci avrei pensato io. Già la situazione è un gran casino, così la stai solo peggiorando…”, dice entrando come una furia nell’appartamento.

“Ciao anche a te, Anya”, borbotto io.

“Sì, ciao… cosa non ti è chiaro delle parole che ti ho detto: _‘Lexa ha bisogno di tempo…’_?”.

“Tesoro, io farei la stessa cosa se si trattasse di te”, interviene in mia difesa Rae.

“Non è questo il punto. Lexa mi ha appena chiamato, lei e Meg stanno bene… ha detto di smettere di chiamarla. Clarke, ora non vuole parlarti, si sente tradita”.

Le parole di Anya mi fanno vacillare. Sento la mia speranza sgretolarsi lentamente.

“E secondo te, io posso stare qui, senza far niente mentre lei si allontana sempre di più da me?!”, replico sull’orlo dell’esasperazione.

Anya rimane in silenzio, forse notando tutto il mio dolore.

“Anya, ti prego dammi il cellulare…”, la supplico.

“Non credo sia una buona idea Clarke…”, protesta senza convinzione.

“Io devo parlare con lei, devo sentire la sua voce, per favore…”, ritento.

“Ok, ok, ecco qui… ma sappi che non sono per niente d’accordo. Non so dove sia, non me lo ha voluto dire e in questo modo ci stiamo giocando l’ultimo mezzo per poterla sentire”.

“Anya tranquilla a questo ci pensa la tua dolce metà”, interviene Octavia dando una gomitata amichevole a Raven.

“Tesoro non guardarmi così, lo sai che sono un’eccellente hacker, sarà un giochetto rintracciare il suo telefono. Oddio, almeno lo spero…”, afferma Rae facendo un occhiolino ad Anya che continua a guardarla stralunata.

“Che ci vuoi fare la tua ragazza è quasi meglio di Felicity Smoak!”, esclama O questa volta è lei che si becca la gomitata di Raven.

“Di chi?”, chiede Anya non capendoci più niente.

“Lascia stare tesoro. Dai, andiamo a casa, ho bisogno dei miei bambini…”, ribatte Rae.

Mentre ci dirigiamo verso l’appartamento di Anya e Raven, continuo a sospirare stringendo il cellulare della mia amica tra le mani. Fra poco sentirò di nuovo la tua voce amore mio.

 _Ti_ _prego Lexa, ascoltami, dammi una possibilità di spiegare._

 

///

 

“Ok, ragazze fate pure come se foste a casa vostra”, afferma Anya facendo gli onori di casa.

Vedo Raven sgattaiolare via, per ritornare un paio di minuti dopo con un Mac in mano. Vederla così indaffarata, pronta a fare l’impossibile per aiutarmi, mi fa capire quando ci tenga a me e a quanto il nostro rapporto di amicizia sia importante.

“Allora, non ti preoccupare Clarke, anche se non riuscirai a stare al telefono con Lexa, dovrei comunque riuscire a rintracciare la cella a cui si collega il telefono, e a sapere dove si trovi in un raggio di qualche isolato. Quindi all’opera tigre e fatti valere!”.

“Clarke, se vuoi un po’ di privacy puoi andare nello studio”, afferma poi Anya indicandomi la stanza.

Annuisco mestamente, allontanandomi da loro. Entro  chiudendomi la porta alle spalle. Mi appoggio alla porta, scivolando poi a sedere sul pavimento.

“Coraggio Clarke”, sospiro a me stessa.

Nel momento in cui faccio partire la chiamata il cuore comincia a battermi forte. Lo sento squillare, una, due, tre volte, ma alla fine Lexa mi risponde… o meglio risponde al telefono di Anya.

 _“Ehi Anya, che è successo? Non fraintendermi, mi piace parlare con te, ma ci siamo sentite solo mezz’ora fa…”_ , sentire la sua voce mi fa tremare.

“Non sono Anya…”, rispondo di getto.

 _“Clarke…”_ , sussurra incredula.

Rimango interdetta dal modo in cui pronuncia il mio nome, riesce sempre a scuotermi completamente.

“Ti prego Lexa… non riattaccare…”, la supplico.

 _“Invece è proprio quello che farò. Non ho niente da dirti”_ , replica con una freddezza che non le appartiene.

“Ok, allora stammi a sentire e basta… non chiedo altro”.

Il suo silenzio mi dà il via libera per continuare.

“Non ti chiederò, né dove sei né perché sei andata via. Credo che tu sappia ogni cosa… immagino che tu abbia sentito me e Anya discutere, come immagino che tu non sia rimasta fino alla fine, perché se no… non saresti fuggita così. So di averti fatto soffrire e non sai quanto mi odi per questo. Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, avrei dovuto spiegarti molte cose, ma avevo paura. Avevo paura di perderti. Lo so che può sembrare una scusa banale, ma è la verità. La consapevolezza che ora non crederai più ad una mia parola mi dilania… perché Lexa… io ti amo, ti amo talmente tanto che mi fa male. E non per il cuore che ti batte nel petto, non è mai stato per quello… è per te, per quello che provo quanto ti bacio, quanto ti abbraccio, quando facciamo l’amore, è solo per te. Non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te, Lexa. Dio, se solo potessi farti leggere dentro di me vedresti solo ed esclusivamente il tuo nome inciso a chiare lettere. Ti prego torna a casa, mi manchi talmente tanto che mi sento morire…”, le apro completamente il mio cuore, non avendo più niente da perdere.

Alcune lacrime cominciano a scendere senza che io riesca a controllarle.

“ _Accidenti a te Clarke, non lo capisci, vero? Mi sento tradita. Tu hai tradito la mia fiducia. Dire che mi hai fatto soffrire è poco. Io mi fidavo di te e lo sai quanto sia difficile per me fidarmi di qualcuno. Mi sono aperta completamente, ti ho lasciato entrare nella mia corazza, come non avevo mai fatto con nessuno in vita mia e tu mi hai completamente spezzato. Adesso il dolore è troppo forte, io non c’è la faccio Clarke, non potrei tornare neanche se lo volessi. Quando dici che mi ami, non riesco più a crederti, penso solo ed esclusivamente al fatto che tu ami ancora lui, o quella parte di lui che è nel mio corpo…”_ , le sue parole mi fanno fermare il cuore per un attimo, non c’è freddezza solo tanto dolore e delusione.

“Lexa non puoi dire sul serio? Non puoi mettere in dubbio il mio amore per te? Io ti amo, non so più come dirtelo, non per quel dannato cuore che porti nel petto, ma per te, per come mi fai sentire quando sono con te. Non ho mai finto con te, tutto quello che provo è reale, vero. Puoi accusarmi di averti nascosto la verità sul tuo cuore, ma non del fatto che io ami ancora Finn, perché non è così. Io amo te, Lexa Woods… e questo sarà fino a che avrò aria nei polmoni…”, sbotto alzando leggermente la voce.

_Non può pensare sul serio che io non la ami, non può!_

_“Clarke… non posso. Devo andare…”_ , le sue parole continuano a trafiggerti.

Comincio a singhiozzare non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime.

“Lexa… ti prego…. pensa a quello che ti ho detto… e dai un bacio a Maggie da parte mia…”, balbetto a corto di fiato.

 _“Lo farò… ciao…”_ , sussurra prima di riagganciare.

Il telefono mi scivola a terra e mi lascio avvolgere da un pianto disperato.

_Non tornerà mai più da me. Pensa che io non la ami, invece è la persona che amo di più al mondo, è l’amore della mia vita. Ed io l’ho allontanata per sempre. Stupida, sei una stupida Clarke._

Rimango accasciata lì, per terra, per un tempo infinito, fino a che non sento la porta spingere contro la mia schiena. Lentamente mi alzo e quando la apro mi trovo le ragazze che mi guardano con aria preoccupata.

“Non tornerà… non da me”, sussurro.

Anya mi abbraccia stretta. Mi aggrappo a lei dando sfogo alle ultime lacrime rimaste. 

 

 


	55. Capitolo 54

#  CAPITOLO 54

 

[Maggie POV]

Da quando io e la mamma siamo arrivate a Parigi, vengo sballottata a destra e a manca da mamy che sembra abbia paura di mollarmi un attimo. E ora che nonna Rose si è ripresa si è aggiunta anche a lei a tutte queste attenzioni sospette. So per certo che sono mancata ad entrambe, da quando si sono trasferite qui credo che questa sia la seconda volta che veniamo a trovarle, ma questa improvvisa morbosità - un'altra parola che ho imparato di recente - mi preoccupa.

Apro una piccola parentesi. Adoro la mia maestra, Josie, nelle ore di italiano ci insegna un sacco di parole nuove, più precisamente lei le definisce in un modo che adesso mi sfugge... com’è che dice sempre? Ah sì, termini altisonanti… in questo modo possiamo parlare come i grandi. Devo ammettere che mi piace stupire la gente, sono piccola ma, come mi dicono in tanti, sono furbetta. Ok, momento elogio - sentite qua che altra parolina interessante - concluso.

Tornando alla situazione di Parigi, voglio mettere le cose in chiaro… mi piace stare con la mia mamy e con la nonna, mi diverto sempre, solo che in questi ultimi giorni il loro comportamento mi sembra un po' forzato.

È vero, sono ancora piccola, ma non per questo non mi accorgo di quello che mi circonda. Come ad esempio il viaggio improvviso. Sì, nonna Rose non si sentiva molto bene quando siamo arrivate, ma parlando un po' con lei mi ha detto che era solo una banale influenza. Ora, sono contenta di essere venuta a trovarle, ma il tempismo mi dà da pensare.

Quello che mi preoccupa più di tutto è l'umore della mamma. Non so per quale motivo, ma peggiora di giorno in giorno. Sembra essere sempre più triste, ogni minuto che passa, e non lo capisco. Ha smesso di essere felice da quando siamo partite. Prova a nasconderlo, ma con me non attacca. È infelice, forse le manca mamma Clax e Den, del resto anche a me mancano moltissimo.

Adesso che ci penso... da quando siamo qui, non li abbiamo ancora sentiti. Per una scusa o per un'altra mi ha sempre detto che non potevamo chiamarli. E con il fatto che ho girato in lungo e in largo Parigi con le mie due _guardie del corpo_ , non ho potuto più chiedere nulla alla mamma.

È chiaro che ci sia qualcosa che non vada, ma cosa? Magari posso provare a chiederlo, la mamma non mi ha mai mentito, e non credo che cominci proprio ora.

Esco dalla mia camera e vado giù in salotto. Sento il cellulare della mamma suonare. E senza pensarci mi nascondo dietro la parete. Lo so che sto facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, origliare non è certo educato, ma voglio capire che cosa succede.

“Ehi Anya, che è successo? Non fraintendermi, mi piace parlare con te, ma ci siamo sentite solo mezz’ora fa…”, è zia Anya, anche lei mi manca tanto.

Ovviamente non riesco a sentire che cosa le dice la zia. Così, mi limito a sbirciare cercando di non farmi vedere.

“Clarke…”, non la zia è mamma Clax al telefono.

_Perché la mamma non sembra contenta? È quasi sbiancata quando si accorta che al telefono non era zia Anya. E poi perché mamma Clax chiama la mamma con il telefono della zia? Il suo che fine ha fatto? Certo che dicono di noi bambini, ma anche i grandi fanno un bel po' di disastri._

“Invece è proprio quello che farò. Non ho niente da dirti”, le sue parole mi fanno tremare, sembra arrabbiata con mamma Clax, ma perché?

La osservo girare nervosamente con il telefono all'orecchio. Nonostante le parole appena dette, la sta ancora ascoltando. Non le ha sbattuto il telefono in faccia, come ho temuto che facesse. Rimane in silenzio per quasi un'eternità, poi la vedo piangere. _Ma perché sta piangendo? Che cavolo è successo? Ops, non dovrei dire cavolo, ma questa è una situazione di emergenza._

La vedo sospirare cercando di prendere fiato, si asciuga velocemente le lacrime e finalmente risento la sua voce.

“Accidenti a te Clarke, non lo capisci, vero? Mi sento tradita. Tu hai tradito la mia fiducia….”.

Sgrano gli occhi a quelle parole. _No, non è possibile che mamma Clax abbia fatto una cosa del genere, non ci credo._

“Dire che mi hai fatto soffrire è poco. Io mi fidavo di te e lo sai quanto sia difficile per me fidarmi di qualcuno. Mi sono aperta completamente, ti ho lasciato entrare nella mia corazza, come non avevo mai fatto con nessuno in vita mia e tu mi hai completamente spezzato. Adesso il dolore è troppo forte, io non c’è la faccio Clarke, non potrei tornare neanche se lo volessi. Quando dici che mi ami, non riesco più a crederti, penso solo ed esclusivamente al fatto che tu ami ancora lui, o quella parte di lui che è nel mio corpo…”, il suo tono è deluso, triste, la rabbia e completamente svanita.

_Ma che significa? Accidenti ad essere piccole, non capisco!_

“Clarke… non posso. Devo andare…”.

_La sta salutando così, senza neanche passarmela, perché?_

L'istante dopo vedo volare il telefono in malo modo sul divano. Poi si accascia a terra e comincia a piangere disperata.

Ho quasi paura a farmi vedere. Non so cosa dirle, non so cosa chiederle, ma non posso vederla soffrire così. E mi rifiuto di credere che non ci sia una soluzione. Sono piccola, ma anche furbetta. Sospiro, cercando di non farmi prendere dalla stessa tristezza della mamma e mi faccio forza.

Avanzo lentamente. Lei non nota la mia presenza, ha il viso coperto dal braccio. Cercando di non fare rumore riesco a raggiungerla. Quando sono al suo fianco, senza pensarci troppo, l'abbraccio.

Lei sussulta colta alla sprovvista, ma subito dopo mi stringe forte a lei. Continua a piangere per un bel po', non so bene da quando siamo chiuse in questo abbraccio, ma non mi interessa.

Io sto cercando di essere forte anche per lei e di non versare neanche una lacrima, ma comincia ad essere molto difficile trattenermi, così decido di parlare.

"Mamma, che cos'è successo?", le chiedo a bassa voce.

"Maggie... tesoro, non ti ho sentito entrare… da quanto tempo sei qui?", domanda lei non considerando minimamente la mia domanda.

So benissimo cosa vuole sapere e se voglio capire cosa sta succedendo non ho altra scelta che dirglielo, anche se rischio una sgridata. 

"Ok, lo so che non avrei dovuto, ma ho sentito tutta la telefonata con mamma Clax. E adesso mamma, vorrei tanto sapere cosa sta succedendo?".

Contrariamente alle previsioni, non si arrabbia minimamente. Al contrario, l'espressione che leggo sul suo volto è di puro terrore. Quasi avesse paura di dirmi cosa realmente sta succedendo.

"Ok, tesoro, forse è meglio se ci sediamo...", dice con un filo di voce.

Faccio quello che dice senza protestare e dopo un minuto di silenzio, quasi fastidioso, comincia a parlare.

"Io e mamma Clax, abbiamo litigato. Ci siamo prese una pausa...".

"CHE COSA?? È per questo che siamo qui?", sbotto arrabbiata.

"Maggie, fammi finire ti prego...", cerca di rabbonirmi, ma è una causa persa.

"No mamma, mi hai mentito! E tu non lo hai mai fatto. Perché non mi hai detto, semplicemente, che tu e mamma Clax avevate litigato? Invece di inventarti la scusa di nonna Rose? Mamma sono piccola, ma non sono stupida".

"Tesoro, scusami. Non avrei dovuto. È che è successo tutto in fretta e la sofferenza non mi ha fatto ragionare. Non volevo mentirti ti prego di credermi Meg...", le sue parole sono sincere, lo sento.

"Ok, io ti scuso… se tu scusi mamma Clax...", decido di forzare un po' le cose.

"Non sai di cosa stai parlando Maggie e poi è diverso... non puoi capire", replica cercando di convincere più se stessa che me.

In tutta sincerità penso di essere sulla strada giusta. Magari ha ragione la mamma, non posso capire, ma non sono una che molla questo l'ho imparato da lei. _Quindi, questa volta, non ho intenzione di dartela vinta mia cara mamma._

"Beh, può essere che io non capisca, ma se provi a spiegarmi cosa intendevi dire con: _'tu ami ancora lui, o quella parte di lui che è nel mio corpo'_ , magari ci riesco", le cito parola per parola… ebbene sì, ho una memoria formidabile.

La mie parole la lasciano letteralmente a bocca. Il ché mi sprona a continuare il mio interrogatorio. _Chi era Jessica Fletcher a confronto?!_

Non ottenendo risposta provo a fare dei gesti per incoraggiarla a dirmi qualcosa.

"Mamma, lasciarti a bocca aperta mi piace, ma forse è meglio se la chiudi, ho notato molte mosche qui a Parigi...", le dico divertita.

Vedo comparire un timido sorriso anche sulle sue labbra, ma è talmente veloce a sparire che penso di essermelo immaginato.

"Non è semplice da dire... ma non ho intenzione di girarci intorno. Ecco, vedi tesoro, la persona che mi ha donato il cuore era il marito di Clarke, nonché il papà di Aiden...", replica con un filo di voce.

Inutile dire che rimango di sasso quando sento le parole di mia madre. Mi ci vuole un po' per capirne il senso. Posso sentire quasi gli ingranaggi del mio cervello cercare di elaborare tutte le informazioni. Sto per arrendermi, quando finalmente capisco.

"Wow, questa si che è una notizia. Questa storia sta diventando più interessante della soap opera che guarda la nonna... com'è che si chiama? Ah, sì: _'Il segreto…'_ ".

"Maggie!", cerca di rimproverarmi la mamma, ma io non gliene dò la possibilità.

"Cosa mamma? Fammi capire, tu hai litigato con mamma Clax e mi hai trascinata qui per questo?", questa volta sono io ad essere arrabbiata.

"Maggie... io... veramente... sì. Sono piena di rabbia, o meglio delusa, ha tradito la mia fiducia. Questa cosa del trapianto l'ha sempre saputa, fin dall'inizio, da quando venne nella stanza di ospedale a farmi la ramanzina... e in tutto questo tempo, in tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso, non si è disturbata nemmeno a fare un accenno alla cosa. Ora, mi sembra ovvio che Clarke continui ad amare lui o per lo meno quella parte che continua a vivere in me...", mormora facendosi scappare qualche lacrime.

"Mamma, io sarò pure una bambina e magari non potrò sapere niente riguardo l'amore, ma ci vedo e ci sento bene. Vedo come mamma Clax ti guarda, vedo come ti parla e si prende cura di te. Mamma, darebbe la sua vita per te e se questo non è amore non so cosa potrebbe essere. Per lei sei la persona più importante di questo mondo. Addirittura quasi più importante di me e Den. Anche se qui, cara mamma, ti devo un po' deludere… io e il fratellone rimarremo sempre in vetta alla classifica. Però sono certa che il tuo secondo posto sia un ottimo traguardo...", le sfugge un sorriso alla mia ultima frase e questo non me lo sono sognata.

"Mamma, seriamente, non puoi credere che ami ancora il papà di Den. È vero, il suo cuore ora batte nel tuo petto, ma questo non mi fa per niente arrabbiare, anzi... non gli sarò mai grata a sufficienza per averti salvato mamma. E non potrei voler più bene di così a mamma Clax, per aver fatto la stessa cosa in quella stanza di ospedale. Io non lo so perché non te l'abbia detto, ma non l'ha detto neanche a me e scommetto neanche a Den. Probabilmente aveva paura delle nostre reazioni. E credo che, per quanto riguardi la tua mamma, avesse ragione ad averne...", le dico tutto di un fiato, come se io fossi la grande e lei la bambina.

Alcune parole non riesco neanche a ricordarmi dove le ho sentite, ma l'importante è che ora lei sappia quello che penso.

"Ma tu chi sei? E che ne hai fatto di mia figlia?", chiede stritolandomi in un abbraccio.

"Mi dispiace che tu sia dovuta crescere così in fretta Maggie, ma ti ringrazio per la tua splendida ramanzina. Stai diventando una splendida giovane donna ed io non potrei essere più fiera di te, tesoro. Ti voglio bene", sussurra al mio orecchio.

_Ok, credo proprio che sia arrivato il momento di sfoderare la dolcezza per poter ritornare a casa._

"Anche io te ne voglio mamma... ma ne voglio anche a mamma Clax e al mio super fratellone Den e mi mancano...".

"Maggie, lo so. Anche a me manca, anzi mancano, da morire, ma ora ho bisogno di tempo per pensare. Le tue parole mi sono state di aiuto, sia? Ti ringrazio tesoro. Credo che presto faremo ritorno. Te lo prometto...".

"Davvero mamma?".

"Davvero...", conferma facendomi una carezza sul viso.

"Maggie, dove sei finita? Non ti ricordi che dobbiamo andare a Disneyland oggi", sento la voce mamy interrompere il nostro momento.

"Dai, che aspetti, corri...", mi incita ad andare.

Le dò un bacio e corro a prepararmi. Credo che la nostra chiacchierata sia stata utile ad entrambe. Ho capito che la mamma non ha mai amato così tanto una persona come ama mamma Clax e la cosa è, decisamente, reciproca.

È vero non so nulla dell'amore, ma sono più che certa che quando sarò grande vorrò un amore come il loro, così travolgente da trascinarti fino a toccare il cielo con un dito. Mi sa che al mio prossimo compleanno, so già cosa esprimere come desiderio… chissà, magari si avvera.

 


	56. Capitolo 55

#  CAPITOLO 55

 

[Anya POV]

E circa mezz'ora che Clarke è chiusa nello studio, mentre quella pazza della mia ragazza sta imprecando in tutte le lingue conosciute per trovare dove cavolo si sia nascosta Lexa. Spero solo che tutto questo casino si risolva, perché sta provocando sofferenza e dispiacere a tutti. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che dopo il rientro da Los Angeles la situazione sarebbe degenerata in questo modo... io no di certo.

Continuo a fissare Raven, fingendo di leggere una rivista. Ogni tanto fa delle facce buffissime. Anche se ancora non gliel’ho detto, l'ho già perdonata… solo che voglio farla stare ancora un po' sulle spine, giusto per divertirmi un po'.

Non so come faccia Octavia a sopportarla, è circa dieci minuti che la comanda a bacchetta. Io l'avrei già mandata a quel paese. Tutto sommato il loro rapporto è invidiabile, sono molto amiche e farebbero di tutto l'una per l'altra, proprio quello che stanno facendo per Clarke.

Adesso che ci penso sarebbe ora che Octavia e Lyncol si schiodassero un po' dalla friend-zone e andassero oltre. Il loro body language parla chiaro: si piacciono. Solo che nessuno dei due fa il primo passo. Magari potrei parlarne con la mia metà e forzare un po' gli eventi. Starebbero proprio bene insieme.

_Ok, forse sto correndo un po' troppo. Meglio risolvere una crisi alla volta. Ora cerchiamo di risolvere questa._

Vado in cucina e mi verso un po' d'acqua, vorrei bere qualcosa di più forte, ma ho bisogno di restare lucida in questo momento.

Mentre bevo l'urlo della mia ragazza mi fa andare di traverso l'acqua. Ancora un po' e mi affogo. Preoccupata ritorno di là e vedo lei e Octavia saltellare come matte.

"Deduco che finalmente sappiamo dove si trovano Lexa e quel piccolo terremoto di mia nipote, o sbaglio?", chiedo facendola sembrare più una affermazione che una domanda.

"Deduzione ovvia tesoro. L'ho beccata, anzi l'abbiamo beccata O è stata un valido aiuto...".

"Oddio... a me sembrava più una schiavetta, ma si può dire anche così", sdrammatizzo un po'.

"Anya, tranquilla, per Clarke ho fatto di peggio. E poi la testa calda della tua ragazza può comandarmi solo in queste situazioni d'emergenza, al lavoro faccio sempre quello che mi pare davanti all'obbiettivo", sorride vittoriosa Octavia pavoneggiandosi un po'.

"Sì, nei tuoi sogni O", replica piccata Rae.

È divertente guardarle battibeccare, ma adesso non abbiamo tempo.

"Ok, ok, ragazze. Passiamo alle cose serie. Dove è Lexa?", chiedo

"Tesoro, Lexa è in un posto meraviglioso dove tu mi porterai presto...".

"E sarebbe?", la sprono a dirmi quel dannato luogo.

"In Francia. Lei e Maggie sono a Parigi. L'indirizzo preciso, è ancora in fase di ricerca, ma la zona è quella degli Champs Élysées", alle sue parole impallidisco.

"Cazzo...", sussurro.

"Che c'è Anya?", domanda Octavia allarmata.

"Rae, non importa che cerchi l'indirizzo. So benissimo dove si trovano lei e la piccola...".

"E tu, come diavolo fai saperlo?", mi domanda la mia ragazza con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione nella voce.

"Lo so perché a Parigi, negli Champs Élysées, ci vive la famiglia Green. E più precisamente Costia Green e sua madre Rose, rispettivamente l'ex moglie e l'ex suocera di Lexa".

"Oddio, ma con tutti i posti al mondo in cui poteva andare Lexa proprio quello doveva scegliere?", il sarcasmo di O è pungente, ma non posso certo darle torto. 

"Effettivamente, questo gesto potrebbe essere frainteso. Forse è meglio non dire niente a Clarke almeno per il momento. Non so come sia andata la telefonata, ma sono dieci minuti che non è più in linea e non è ancora uscita da quello studio. E questo non preannuncia niente di buono. Non credo che reggerebbe a questa notizia", suggerisce giustamente Rae.

"Concordo, forse è meglio se andiamo a vedere come sta, per il resto ci penseremo dopo", affermo dirigendomi verso lo studio.

Busso delicatamente, ma non ottengo risposta. Così provo ad entrare, ma qualcosa sembra bloccare la porta. Decido di non insistere, magari è proprio il Clarke a bloccarla.

Dopo un minuto la porta si apre. Vedo Clarke letteralmente distrutta, con gli occhi rossi e il viso invaso dalle lacrime. _'Brutto segno...'_ , penso tra me e me.

“Non tornerà… non da me”, sussurra.

D'istinto l'attiro a me per un abbraccio. Lei si stringe a me come se fossi la sua ancora di salvezza. E ricomincia a piangere, dando sfogo a tutte le sue lacrime.

_Altro che brutto segno, è proprio disastroso..._

Non so per quanto rimaniamo lì, in quella posizione, un minuto, dieci o un'ora. Solo dopo un'eternità, almeno secondo me, riusciamo a portare Clarke in salotto e le prepariamo una camomilla.

Nonostante il mio insistere e quello di Raven di restare con noi, Clarke vuole tornare a casa sua. In quelle condizioni non volevo che guidasse, così l’ho accompagnata io.

Ora sono qui, nel salotto di casa Griffin, a guardarla dormire. Non me la sono sentita di lasciarla sola. Non ci ha messo molto ad addormentarsi, appena siamo arrivate il tempo di sdraiarsi e la stanchezza l'ha sopraffatta.

In tutto il mio brillante piano, però, non avevo considerato un dettaglio: Aiden. Infatti quando me lo ritrovo davanti non so proprio che diavolo dirgli.

 _Ma io amiche normali no?_ Sbuffo pensando che tutto questo casino, non sarebbe mai successo se quelle due testone si fossero parlate prima.

 

///

 

[Aiden POV]

Entro in casa silenziosamente, non so neanche io il perché visto che sono le otto di sera. Dopo aver levato la giacca e posato lo zaino, vado in salotto. Trovo mi madre che dorme sul divano. Inizialmente non ci dò peso, non è la prima volta che lo fa, ma poi mi soffermo ad osservarla. Il suo viso è arrossato, sciupato, sembra esausta, ma la cosa peggiore è che sembra aver pianto e tanto.

Mi guardo attorno e incrocio lo sguardo di Anya. Non riesco a decifrare bene l'espressione sul suo volto, l'unica cosa che leggo è preoccupazione. Mi fa segno di seguirla in cucina e così faccio senza obiettare.

Quando entriamo nella stanza si chiude la porta alle spalle per evitare che le nostre voci possano, in qualche modo, svegliare mia madre.

"Si è appena addormenta", sussurra mettendosi a sedere su uno degli sgabelli della cucina.

"Anya che cosa sta succedendo? Sono giorni che minimizza. Quando le chiedo qualcosa dice che sta bene, ma non è vero. E poi, dove diavolo sono finite Lexa e Maggie? Sembrerà assurdo, ma mi manca quel terremotino tra i piedi", dico cercando di contenere il mio tono di voce.

"Aiden, è meglio se ti siedi...", le sue parole mi terrorizzano.

"Ti prego, dimmi che non è morto nessuno, non credo che riuscirei a reggere questa volta...", dico senza neanche pensarci.

"No, no, Aiden, non è morto nessuno. Per quello non ti devi preoccupare", si affretta a dire facendomi tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

_Ok, è già qualcosa, ma comunque credo che la faccenda sia seria, molto seria._

"E per cosa mi devo preoccupare?", le domando spronandola a continuare.

"Lexa e Maggie sono andate via. In questo momento sono in un altro contenente. Ora, il luogo preciso in cui si trovano è irrilevante, quello veramente importante è il motivo per il quale Lexa ha sentito il bisogno di andarsene...", lascia la frase in sospeso, forse non trovando le parole giuste per continuare.

“Tua mamma ha scoperto una cosa tempo fa, che non ha mai rivelato a nessuno. Per farla breve, quello che ha scoperto non l’ha ottenuta con mezzi canonici, o meglio legali… e per non mettere nei guai la persona che l’ha aiutata non ha potuto dirlo a nessuno, né a me, né a te, né a Maggie, né tantomeno a Lexa. Fino all’altro giorno. Lexa, con un tempismo assurdo, ha assisto ad una discussione mia e di tua madre… in cui ha scoperto che il cuore che ha nel petto è quello di tuo padre…”.

_Che cosa? Non può essere. Il destino si sta prendendo gioco di noi in un modo quasi crudele. Ho già chiuso quella porta, lasciandomi il dolore alle spalle, non voglio per nessun motivo riaprirla._

“Aiden ascolta, lo so che avrebbe dovuto dirtelo tua madre, ma cerca di capire… per lei non è stato facile sapere una cosa del genere e non poterla dire alle persone a cui voleva bene, solo per paura di farle soffrire. Perché alla fine è di questo che stiamo parlando. Clarke non ha detto niente, perché aveva paura… aveva paura di perdere le persone a cui teneva di più. E quando Lexa è andata via, proprio come lei aveva previsto, non ha retto ed è crollata. Non ti mentirò Aiden, sta soffrendo, non l’ho mai vista così. Si sforza con te per non farsi vedere debole, ma ha bisogno di tutto il nostro supporto. Ora più che mai. Quindi non giudicarla troppo duramente, e cerca di starle vicino. Ora ne ha un disperato bisogno”, le sue parole mi colpiscono nel profondo.

_Perché diavolo non me l’hai detto mamma? Avevi paura che potessi soffrire, vero? Così, ti sei tenuta tutto dentro e questo è il risultato: un dolore immenso. Quando la smetterai di proteggermi? Lo so che sono solo un ragazzo, ma ne abbiamo passate talmente tante che posso reggere. Devi imparare ad appoggiarti a me, mamma. Accidenti, sei testarda, dannatamente testarda, ma ti voglio bene anche per quello._

“Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte Anya. Non ti mentirò, conoscere la verità mi ha colpito molto. Sono triste e, a dirla tutta, molto deluso, ma non perché lei non me l’abbia detto... ma perché mia madre è sempre la solita testona… pur di non far soffrire gli altri si tiene tutto dentro. Ha sempre fatto così, anche dopo la morte di papà. Voleva essere forte per me, ma alla fine è crollata, proprio come sta succedendo ora…”, sospiro amaramente ricordando tempi ormai passati.

“Sei un bravo ragazzo Aiden, adesso capisco perché tua madre è così orgogliosa di te”, afferma stringendo la mia mano intenta a tamburellare sul tavolo.

“Grazie…”, replico arrossendo.

“E di che? Ho solo detto quello che penso”, replica con un sorriso.

Rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche istante finché la curiosità si fa largo nella mia testa.

“Non mi hai ancora detto che cosa è successo oggi...”, la mia più che una domanda è una affermazione.

“Beh, visto che Lexa non rispondeva alle chiamate di tua madre le ho prestato il mio telefono… è riuscita a parlarle, ma non è andata bene. E questo le ha dato il colpo di grazia. Essere lasciate così, dall’amore della tua vita, credo che sia una cosa atroce…”, mi dice quelle parole quasi fosse soprappensiero.

 _L’amore della sua vita…_ il mio cervello elabora solo quello. Io pensavo che fosse papà, ma adesso che ci penso, io non ho mai visto la mamma così felice come da quando sta insieme a Lexa… quindi forse ha ragione Anya. Lexa è veramente l’amore della sua vita.

“Aiden… ti prego di scusare le mie parole è che a volte parlo senza riflettere e dico sciocchezze”, si giustifica, probabilmente pensando di avermi ferito in qualche modo.

“Non ti devi scusare per aver detto la verità Anya, non me la sono presa, anzi mi hai fatto riflettere. Hai ragione tu, mia madre è rinata da quando sta insieme a Lexa, è di una felicità contagiosa, non l’avevo mai vista così”, ribadisco la sua tesi.

“Credi che riusciranno a risolvere? La mamma non può andare avanti così”, le domando cercando di capire meglio la situazione.

“Sinceramente non te lo so dire, sono tutte e due testarde... e, secondo me, adesso la ferita è troppo fresca per fare qualsiasi cosa”, replica frantumando le mie speranze di risolvere tutto in fretta.

“Anya… dove sono?”, non so neanche io perché glielo chiedo, ma voglio saperlo.

“Sono in Europa. A Parigi… ma Aiden, questo tua madre non deve saperlo, almeno non ora…”, il suo tono è incerto, quasi timoroso.

“Scusa, ma non ne capisco proprio il motivo. Se lo sapesse potrebbe andare là e cercare di sistemare le cose. Sono sicuro che parlare di persona potrebbe risolvere tutto”, affermo con ingenuità.

“Ok, senti, Raven è riuscita a rintracciare l’indirizzo esatto dove lei e Maggie si trovano… vicino all’Arco di Trionfo nel viale più rinomato di Parigi: gli Champs Élysées. E proprio lì, ha la casa la famiglia dei Green, l’altra mamma di Maggie, ovvero l’ex moglie di Lexa. Non credo che a tua madre farebbe piacere saperlo, almeno non ora che non è per niente lucida”.

“Ah… credo che tu abbia ragione. Certo che Lexa, con tanti posti al mondo, doveva andare proprio lì?”, lo chiedo più a me stesso che a lei.

“Voglio sperare che l’abbia fatto per Maggie e che presa alla sprovvista, di fretta, non sapesse dove andare...”, ci spero anche io, per il bene della mamma.

Rimaniamo ancora lì per un bel po’ di tempo, in silenzio, finché non sentiamo un rumore provenire dal salotto. Ci alziamo all’unisono e corriamo a vedere cosa fosse successo. Quando noto che mia mamma non sta dormendo più sul divano, mi viene il panico.

Anya corre verso la porta e comincia a guardarsi in giro. Io salgo al piano superiore e controllo nella sua camera. Noto che l’armadio è aperto e ci sono dei vestiti alla rinfusa sparsi ovunque. Il trolley è sparito e il cassetto dove tiene il passaporto è vuoto. _Oh, cavolo!_ Ritorno come un fulmine al piano inferiore chiamando Anya.

“Anya… mia madre… credo che ci abbia sentito. Il passaporto e il trolley, che usa per i viaggi di lavoro, sono spariti…”, dico quasi con il fiatone.

“Oh Gesù… questa si che è una catastrofe!”, esclama sbiancando.

_Ti prego mamma, non fare pazzie…_

 


	57. Capitolo 56

#  CAPITOLO 56

 

[Anya POV]

Ok, io non ho mai sofferto di attacchi di panico in vita mia, ma giuro che alle parole di Aiden ne ho dubitato.

"Anya… mia madre… credo che ci abbia sentito. Il passaporto e il trolley, che usa per i viaggi di lavoro, sono spariti…".

"Oh Gesù… questa si che è una catastrofe!", confermare l'ovvio non aiuta di certo.

"Niente panico...", dico più a me che a lui.

"Che cosa facciamo?", mi chiede preoccupato.

Provo subito a chiamare Clarke, ma c'è la segreteria.

"Tu rimani qui e nel caso tornasse chiamami. Io vado a cercarla. Appena ho novità ti faccio sapere...", affermo sembrando un generale che impartisce ordini ai suoi soldati.

Poi guardando il viso intimorito di Aiden, mi rendo conto di essere stata un po' brusca.

"Tranquillo, vedrai che è solo uscita a schiarirsi le idee... le serve solo un po' di tempo", gli dico addolcendo il tono per poi abbracciarlo.

Esco da casa Griffin, ripensando alle parole di poco fa. _Chi è che va fuori a prendere un po' d'aria con un bagaglio a mano e il passaporto? Nessuno sano di mente, a meno che non voglia prendere quella boccata d'aria a Parigi. Scuoto la testa affrettando il passo._

Quello che mi spaventa è che Clarke possa fare delle sciocchezze… tipo quella di andare veramente a Parigi. Non ho la più pallida idea di che razza di vantaggio abbia su di me, ma devo sbrigarmi e correre all'aeroporto.

Mentre sto guidando continuo a guardare l'orologio, sono già le dieci. Ho bisogno di aiuto e l'unica che mi può aiutare e la mia dolce metà, tempo due secondi e la sto già chiamando.

 _"An, ma dove sei finita?"_ , mi chiede subito.

"Tesoro, siamo nei guai seri. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto?".

_"Che altro è successo?"._

"Non abbiamo tempo per le spiegazioni. Ti dico la versione breve, sto guidando verso l’O'Hare...".

_"E perché stai andando all'aeroporto?"._

"Tesoro, forse ti è sfuggito il fatto che non abbiamo tempo?".

_"Scusa, non ti interrompo più..."._

"Sì, come no... questa avrei dovuta registrarla", ribatto con sarcasmo.

 _"An, piantala e dimmi cosa diavolo succede?"_ , mi riprende riportandomi al problema.

"Clarke ha sentito me e Aiden parlare di Lexa. Ora lei sa dove si trova, ma soprattutto sa con chi è… e non mi riferisco alla piccola peste. La cosa ci è sfuggita di mano. Io e Aiden pensavamo dormisse sul divano, ma quando siamo tornati di là, lei non c'era più...".

 _"Ok, non mi sembra così grave, magari è andata semplicemente a farsi un giro..."_ , minimizza cercando il lato positivo.

"Sì, direttamente negli Champs Élysées. Rae ha con se il passaporto ed un trolley".

 _"Cazzo!"_.

"Già. Io ho provato a chiamarla, ma ha la segreteria. Rae ho bisogno di sapere qual è il primo volo in partenza per Parigi e soprattutto da quale aeroporto. Quindi tesoro, attaccati ai tuoi bambini e fammi sapere", il mio tono è decisamente imperativo, ma perlopiù ansioso.

 _"Certo, ci metto un attimo. Credi sul serio che sia andata da lei?”_ , mi chiede con un velo di retorica.

"Io, al suo posto, lo avrei fatto!", esclamo senza pensarci.

_"Ecco qui… il primo volo disponibile… parte dal Midway alle undici..."._

"Cazzo, stavo andando all'altro non arriverò mai in tempo", impreco, cercando di fare inversione.

 _"Mi raccomando tesoro, prudenza. Alle volte sei una rompiballe, ma sei la mia rompiballe e voglio che torni a casa, chiaro!"_ , mi dice facendomi perdere un battito.

"Tranquilla, voglio continuare ad essere la tua rompiballe. Ti faccio sapere appena arrivo. Tu prova a chiamare Clarke, magari hai più fortuna di me".

_"Si ok, ti amo An"._

"Ti amo anche io", sorrido mentre penso a quanto io sia fortunata ad averla al mio fianco.

Mi riconcentro sulla guida, ma tutto sembra ostacolarmi, primo su tutti, il traffico, dovuto ad un banale tamponamento. Arrivo all'aeroporto quando manca un quarto alle undici.

Corro al banco dell'informazioni e cerco disperatamente di avere delle informazioni, ma ovviamente non mi dicono nulla per via della privacy.

Sento il telefono squillare e per un attimo spero che sia la bionda, anche se non ne rimango completamente delusa leggendo il nome sul display.

 _"Tesoro è partita..."_ , non faccio in tempo a dire nulla che quelle parole mi gelano.

Non le chiedo nemmeno come abbia fatto a saperlo, sicuramente avrà pigiato come una matta su quei piccoli tasti e avrà fatto una delle sue magie.

"Chiamo Aiden e poi vengo a casa", dico con rassegnazione.

_"Ti aspetto..."._

Lo sconforto comincia a pesare sulle mie spalle. Anche se non direttamente, mi sento responsabile di questo cataclisma annunciato e non so proprio come fare a risolverlo.

Chiamo il figlio di Clarke informandolo di ogni cosa. Riesco a percepire la sua preoccupazione dal tono di voce. Cerco di confortarlo come meglio posso. Dopo aver fatto i doveri da zia ribadendo le cose ovvie: se hai bisogno chiama, ora vai a letto, hai bisogno di riposare, domani passo a trovarti e parliamo. lo saluto e gli auguro la buonanotte.

Durante il viaggio verso casa, provo a chiamare Lexa, ma è fatica sprecata, come supponevo ha il telefono spento. E se la conosco bene, non sarà rintracciabile per un paio di giorni. Nonostante ciò mi impongo di riprovare l’indomani.

Appena arrivo a casa, mi rifugio tra le braccia di Raven, pensando che domani, in un modo o nell'altro, avremmo sistemato ogni cosa... non potevo di certo prevedere che invece il calvario annunciato avrebbe avuto inizio.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono al volante. Sto andando verso casa, o almeno credo non mi ricordo esattamente. Sono frastornata, non so neanche io come ci sono arrivata qui. La mia mente è annebbiata da pensieri che mi fanno male, troppo male, cerco di rimanere concentrata sulla guida, ma non è semplice, le lacrime mi appannano la vista. Mi asciugo il viso come riesco e continuo nell’intento. Attraverso un incrocio, il semaforo è verde, non vado veloce, ma vengo travolta da qualcosa di grosso. Un rumore assordante mi trapassa le orecchie, sento i vetri frantumarsi in piccoli pezzi, istintivamente mi copro il viso, ma ormai è tardi.

La macchina comincia a capottare una, due, cento volte. Nonostante la cintura il mio corpo sembra fluttuare, sbatto dovunque, ma stranamente non provo dolore. Continuo a farmi trascinare da questo vortice impazzito, quando vedo scorrermi davanti agli occhi le ultime 24 ore e, in un attimo, rivivo tutto quella sofferenza... quello si che fa male. Poi il vuoto più assoluto, un silenzio assordante mi circonda, l'unica cosa che ricordo è il buio che mi avvolge ed io che perdo i sensi.

 

///

 

**_ [Inizio flashback - 24 ore prima...] _ **

_Anya mi ha appena accompagnato a casa. Le ho detto fino alla nausea di star bene e che non era necessario che rimanesse, ma lei non ha voluto sentir ragioni. Così, adesso, mi ritrovo a fingere di dormire sul divano sperando che, prima o poi, si arrenda all'evidenza e se ne ritorni a casa._

_Apprezzo tutto quello che lei e le ragazze stanno facendo per me, ma adesso ho bisogno di stare da sola. Anche se sono più che consapevole, che facendo così non farò altro che piangere e disperarmi, ma forse è di questo che ho bisogno... di sfogare tutto quel dolore che provo._

_Sento il rumore della porta ed improvvisamente mi ricordo di mio figlio. Come ho potuto dimenticarmi di lui? Sono veramente pessima come madre..._

_Sento Anya alzarsi e per un attimo penso che se ne stia andando, ma mi devo ricredere quando sento lei e Aiden andare verso la cucina._

_So benissimo cosa succederà in quella stanza, Anya gli dirà tutto, tutto quello che gli avrei dovuto dire io. Dovrei alzarmi e impedirglielo, ma non ci riesco. Ora non riuscirei a sostenere una conversazione del genere. Prima devo ricomporre tutti i pezzi di me stessa e solo dopo potrò pensare a fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa._

_Sento la porta della cucina chiudersi, dopodiché più niente... solo silenzio._

_A fatica mi alzo e mi metto vicino la porta, non so neanche io il perché, ma voglio sentire quello che si dicono._

_Rimango ad ascoltare lì per tutto il tempo, ingoiando bocconi amari, ma quando sento finalmente la voce di mio figlio rimproverarmi per essere la solita testona, che pensa solo agli altri e non a se stessa, un moto di orgoglio mi pervade. Continuo a rimanere lì, nascosta, ad origliare e, per un istante, gioisco del fatto che il mio ragazzo l'abbia presa così bene... ma poi sento qualcosa che mi destabilizza._

_"Sono in Europa. A Parigi… ma Aiden, questo tua madre non deve saperlo, almeno non ora…”, e perché mai non dovrei saperlo, Anya?_

_Sento mio figlio fare l'obiezione che avrei fatto io._

_“Ok, senti, Raven è riuscita a rintracciare l’indirizzo esatto dove lei e Maggie si trovano… vicino all’Arco di Trionfo nel viale più rinomato di Parigi: gli Champs Élysées. E proprio lì, ha la casa la famiglia dei Green, l’altra mamma di Maggie, ovvero l’ex moglie di Lexa…”._

_Quando sento quelle parole: Arco di Trionfo, Champs Élysées, famiglia Green, ex moglie di Lexa, un altro pezzo di mondo mi crolla addosso. Perché sei andata proprio da lei, Lexa? Lo hai fatto per Maggie? Perché non sapevi come giustificare la tua fuga da me? O volevi vendicarti per quello che ti ho fatto? No, non posso credere ad una cosa del genere, neanche se lo vedessi con i miei stessi occhi._

_Silenziosamente salgo in camera mia. Prendo il trolley, che uso come bagaglio a mano per i viaggi di lavoro, e lo riempio alla rinfusa con il necessario per qualche giorno. Prendo il passaporto dal comodino e controllo di avere tutte le carte di credito nel portafoglio. Afferro le chiavi della macchina ed esco. Cerco di non far rumore, ma essendo maldestra la porta d'ingresso sbatte più del dovuto. Non mi interessa, adesso quello che voglio e andare all'aeroporto. Getto il trolley e la borsa in macchina e sgommo verso il Midway più veloce che posso._

_Quando arrivo sospiro frustrata, rendendomi subito conto che per i voli intercontinentali non sarà poi così facile partire nell'immediato.... ma mi ricredo quasi subito. Infatti, sono riuscita a trovare un biglietto e visto solo il bagaglio a mano, sono già in fila per l'imbarco. Non so se definirla fortuna o ironia del destino. Fatto sta che sto per volare da lei._

_*****_

_Il viaggio è devastante. Provo a dormire, ma ovviamente non ci riesco. Non vedo l'ora di toccare terra, non vedo l'ora di vedere lei e Maggie. E non vedo l'ora di provare a me stessa quanto siano fuori luogo tutte le mie incertezze._

_Dopo più di otto ore finalmente atterriamo al Charles de Gaulle. Un misto di agitazione, nervosismo ed entusiasmo allontanano la stanchezza. Secondo quello che dice il pilota qui, a Parigi, nella famosa città dell'amore, sono quasi le due e mezza del pomeriggio. Niente male, considerando che sono partita alle undici di sera e non ho chiuso occhio._

_Non voglio fermarmi a pensare, sarebbe deleterio. Così, senza indugiare oltre, esco dall'aeroporto e prendo un taxi. Sfoderando il mio pessimo francese, una reminiscenza scolastica, riesco a dirgli di portarmi all'Arco di Trionfo._

_Il viaggio è lento a causa del traffico metropolitano. La mente comincia a vagare, interrogandosi sul fatto di come arrivare a destinazione non conoscendo l’esatto indirizzo dove risiede Lexa. Sbuffo, pensando a quanto irrilevante sia quella informazione in questo momento. ‘In qualche modo farò’, continuo a ripetermi._

_Ridendo e scherzando - si fa per dire - ci mettiamo quasi un'ora ad arrivare. In lontananza vedo il bellissimo monumento avvicinarsi. Distrattamente mi guardo intorno scontrandomi con una realtà a cui mi rifiuto di credere._

_Concentrata su altro non mi accorgo che siamo arrivati a destinazione. L'autista si ferma blaterando qualcosa in francese, ma io non gli dò ascolto._

_Il mio sguardo è completamente catalizzato su di loro. All'apparenza una famiglia felice, composte da due mamme e una bambina. Il braccio di una si stringe sulle spalle dell'altra per un tenero abbraccio, mentre quest'ultima tiene la bambina per mano che ride felice._

_È quasi ironica questa situazione. È quello che ho sempre desiderato. Una passeggiata negli Champs Élysées mentre io abbraccio Lexa e Maggie saltella a destra e manca ridendo felice. Peccato che non sia io quella che stringe in un abbraccio Lexa, ma la sua ex moglie. Più le guardo più non riesco a credere ai miei occhi._

_"Mademoiselle... tout va bine?" [Signorina… tutto bene]._

_"Oui, merci. S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous l'apporter à l'aéroport? Ici je sui" [Sì, grazie. Per favore, può riportarmi all'aeroporto? Qui ho finito]._

_Mi sforzo di sorridere all'autista che, in men che non si dica, riparte. Il mio sguardo si perde nel finestrino e senza accorgermene alcune lacrime mi bagnano il volto._

_Rido di me stessa, pensando a quanto sia stata breve la mia visita nel città più romantica del mondo, ma soprattutto mi prendo in giro per aver voluto constatare con i miei occhi quello che già sapevo: Lexa non tornerà più da me. E di questo non posso far altro che biasimare me stessa._

_Arrivata al Charles de Gaulle, mi metto in fila per fare il biglietto e tornare a Chicago, dove avrei dovuto restare. Se non fosse per la catastrofe della mia vita sentimentale, direi che oggi è il mio giorno fortunato... infatti riesco ad imbarcarmi per il volo delle sei del pomeriggio. Un sorriso quasi isterico compare sul mio viso, quasi a voler gioire di questa mia piccola conquista... ma al lato pratico, non ho niente di cui gioire… niente._

_Spero soltanto che questa giornata abbia fine perché comincio ad essere veramente stanca._

_Quando mi siedo al mio posto sono talmente esausta che mi addormento quasi subito. Il mio sonno è tormentato e per nulla riposante. Quando mi sveglio stiamo atterrando all'aeroporto di Chicago, se non fossi così esausta esulterei._

_Esco dall'aeroporto alla ricerca della mia auto. La stanchezza si fa sentire sempre di più, infatti ci metto una vita a trovarla e a mettermi al volante._

_Prima di partire controllo distrattamente l'orologio: sono quasi le otto di sera._

_"Però... le 24 ore più lunghe della storia... giuro che quando arrivo a casa dormo per una settimana intera", sbuffo parlando al vento._

_Eh sì... ho proprio bisogno di riposo comincio a parlare da sola._

**_[Fine flashback]_ **

 


	58. Capitolo 57

#  CAPITOLO 57

 

[Nobody POV]

L'allarme nella caserma 51 comincia a suonare e tutti si mettono in ascolto.

"Incidente tra auto e camion. South DearBorn Street e West Adams Street. Ambulanza 61, camion 81 e squadra 3".

A sirene spiegate i mezzi di soccorso lasciano la caserma dirigendosi il più velocemente possibile sul luogo dell'incidente.

Quello che si trovano davanti i soccorritori è uno scenario che, ormai, hanno già visto milioni di volte: il camion sembra essere passato col rosso ed ha travolto in pieno l'auto che, capottando diverse volte, è balzata all'angolo della strada. Delle scintille rischiano di fare esplodere la macchina, all'interno vi è ancora l'autista che, a prima vista, sembra essere una donna priva di coscienza, mentre il camionista non si è fatto nulla è _solo_ sotto shock.

"Coraggio ragazzi, mettiamo l'auto in sicurezza", ordina il tenente della camion coadiuvato da quello della squadra.

"Ok, noi cerchiamo di stabilizzare l'autista. Dammi il collare", dice uno dei paramedici a quell'altro.

"Non è cosciente, polso debole, battito cardiaco appena percettibile, ferita grave alla testa, probabile commozione celebrale e frattura scomposta al ginocchio. Dobbiamo tirarla fuori al più presto, tenente", afferma il paramedico finendo la sua diagnosi.

Dopo aver messo in sicurezza la macchina, riescono a tirare fuori la donna ferita. I paramedici si danno un gran da fare. Ci vuole un po’, ma alla fine riescono a stabilizzarla e a caricarla in ambulanza.

"Ragazzi, prendete questa. Credo che sia la borsa della donna...".

"Grazie tenente".

Le sirene, del mezzo di soccorso, ricominciano a suonare facendosi largo per le strade fino a giungere dopo pochissimo il pronto soccorso del Chicago Med.

"Cosa abbiamo?", chiede il medico.

"Donna, scala di Glasgow 8, grave trauma cranico, e una frattura scomposta al ginocchio".

"Grazie, ora ci pensiamo noi, subito in emergenza uno", ribatte il dottore.

I paramedici escono dal pronto soccorso e fanno per andarsene, quando si trovano la borsa della donna nell'ambulanza. Uno dei due torna dentro e la lascia alla capo sala.

Il dottore che ha preso in carico la donna torna proprio in quel preciso momento.

"La situazione è molto grave, non so se ce la farà. Rintraccia i suoi parenti", dice il medico in tono perentorio alla capo sala, prima di scomparire di nuovo.

"Subito, dottore".

L’infermiera cerca all'interno della borsa della paziente e trova il suo passaporto e il suo cellulare.

"La donna si chiama Clarke Griffin. Controlla i contatti del suo telefono e rintraccia quelli di emergenza, per favore", dice la capo infermiera alla sua collega.

In poco tempo trovano il numero della madre della paziente e l’istante dopo parte la chiamata per avvisarla dell’accaduto.

 

///

 

[Abby POV]

Sono diversi giorni che provo a contattare Clarke, ma con scarsi risultati. Sono due settimane che non si fa sentire e la cosa mi preoccupa. Se un paio di anni fa la cosa sarebbe stata normale, ora non lo è. Da quando lei è Lexa stanno insieme, è tutto diverso. Clarke sembra rinata. All’inizio non ci volevo credere, ma è tornata la mia bambina, solare ed entusiasta della vita. Adesso mi telefona regolarmente e una volta a settimana, insieme ai ragazzi, vengono a cena da me.

L’ultima settimana però ho notato qualcosa di strano. Clarke sembrava assente, quasi fosse preoccupata per qualcosa. Non ho fatto domande, ripromettendomi di chiederlo quando fossimo state da sole, ma da allora non sono più riuscita a sentirla e, anche se sto cercando di stare calma, sono in pensiero.

Non trovando Clarke, in questi giorni ho provato a chiamare Lexa, ma non sono riuscita a contattare nemmeno lei.

Guardo l’orologio: sono quasi le dieci di sera. _‘Adesso è troppo tardi per chiamare… proverò domani…’_ , penso tra me e me.

Finisco di sistemare la cucina, poi comincio a preparami per la notte. Adoro insegnare all’università, tranne però quando ho le prime lezioni della giornata che mi obbligano ad alzarmi presto, proprio come domani.

Il suono del mio cellulare mi fa sobbalzare. _Magari è Clarke che finalmente si fa sentire._ Guardo il display che continua a vibrare nelle mie mani: non è lei. È un numero locale, ma a me sconosciuto. _Chi potrà mai essere a quest’ora? Beh, se rispondo forse lo scopri._ Mi dò della stupida da sola per non averlo ancora fatto. 

“Pronto?”, rispondo incerta.

 _“Buonasera, qui è il Chicago Med. Lei è la madre di Clarke Griffin?”_ , mi chiede una voce femminile.

Chicago Med? Oddio… ma che cos’è successo? Respiro profondamente cercando di non farmi cogliere dal panico.

“Sì… sono io”, rispondo, cominciando però a temere il peggio.

 _“Signora Griffin sono la capo infermiera Anderson, mi dispiace informarla in questo modo… sua figlia è appena stata portata qui, al pronto soccorso. Ha avuto un incidente”_.

“Oddio… Clarke… e… come sta?”, balbetto con la voce che mi trema.

Comincio a pensare agli scenari più terribili e questo non mi aiuta. L’agitazione prende il sopravvento.

 _“Al momento è in sala operatoria, per telefono non posso dirle altro signora”_ , dice la donna con un tono dispiaciuto.

“Ok, grazie lo stesso. Arrivo subito”, ribatto di fretta chiudendo la chiamata.

Sono ancora vestita fortunatamente, mi infilo solo le scarpe e la giacca e sono pronta. Afferro al volo chiavi, cellulare, borsa ed esco di casa.

Non ci metto molto ad arrivare al pronto soccorso. Il mio stato di agitazione e ansia è alle stelle. Varco l’ingresso e cerco disperatamente qualcuno a cui chiedere. Il posto è affollato, sembra che il caos regni sovrano: rumori di monitor, barelle che corrono per i corridoi, lamenti di dolore misti al chiacchiericcio di un gran numero di persone.

Giro in tondo un paio di volte finché non vedo il bancone con delle infermiere. Senza esitazioni mi dirigo là in cerca di spiegazioni.

“Salve...”, l’idea è buona, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola.

“Posso aiutarla?”, _quella voce, il suo tono gentile, è lei che mi ha telefonato poco fa, ne sono sicura_.

“Sono Abby Griffin, la mamma di Clarke Griffin…”, l’infermiera cambia espressione dallo cortese e sorridente allo mortificato e triste.

_Comincio veramente ad avere paura. Che diavolo ti è successo bambina mia?_

“Signora Griffin, prego venga con me…”.

La seguo come un burattino trascinando i miei piedi come se pesassero una tonnellata. Entriamo in una stanza con degli armadietti, una scrivania con un paio di computer sopra, un divano, un tavolo con delle sedie ed un piccolo angolo ristoro. A prima vista sembrerebbe la sala medici.

“La prego si accomodi. Ho già fatto avvisare il dottor Roth della sua presenza. Appena avrà un momento verrà qui e le spiegherà tutto…”, i suoi modi gentili mi fanno tremare ancora di più.

_Fa per andarsene, ma le prendo un braccio per trattenerla, devo sapere cos’è successo a mia figlia… adesso._

“La prego… mi dica come sta?”.

“Non sarei autorizzata a dirle niente, ma sono una madre anche io e posso capire il suo stato d’animo…”, fa una pausa come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per continuare.

“L’auto di sua figlia è stata travolta da un camion…”, sussulto a quelle parole.

“Le sue condizioni sono critiche, il dottor Roth la sta ancora operando. Purtroppo, non so altro”, mi dice afferrandomi una mano e stringendomela delicatamente in segno di conforto.

“G…grazie”, sussurro cedendo alle lacrime.

“Signora Griffin, forse è meglio che non stia sola in questo momento… c’è qualcuno che può contattare? Non so… suo marito?”, il tono della donna di colpo diventa incerto.

“Sono vedova…”, dico tra le lacrime.

“Oddio, mi scusi, non volevo”, mi dice mortificata.

“Si figuri, lei non poteva saperlo… comunque credo abbia ragione, ora chiamo qualcuno”.

“Bene, le lascio un po’ di privacy. Per qualunque cosa, mi trova al banco delle infermiere”.

La ringrazio con un gesto del capo e la vedo uscire dalla stanza. Appena sono sola, mi afferro il viso tra le mani e comincio a piangere fino quasi ad esaurirle.

Mi ci vuole un po’ per riprendermi. Cerco disperatamente la mia lucidità e la mia razionalità, ma in questo momento non trovo nessuna delle due. Afferro il telefono chiamando la prima persona che mi viene in mente e che ora dovrebbe essere qui, al posto mio: Lexa.

Avvio la chiamata, ma parte la segreteria. Visto la situazione non le lascio un messaggio, sarebbe un colpo troppo duro apprendere la notizia da una voce registrata.

Il pensiero di avvisare mio nipote mi sfiora, ma mi preoccupa la sua reazione, anche il padre ha avuto un incidente stradale e non è più tornato a casa.

_Ho bisogno d’aiuto. Qualcuno che possa parlare con lui e andare a prenderlo. Ci sono… Octavia._

Seleziono il suo contatto e faccio partire la chiamata. _Squilla, meno male._ Mi sto quasi per arrendere, ma poi sento la sua voce rispondere.

 _“Ehi Abby… tutto bene?”,_ la sua voce è sorpresa.

“No… Clarke…  ecco.. Clarke ha avuto un... incidente”, balbetto, facendomi prendere di nuovo dal pianto.

Per un momento lei sembra accusare il colpo e un silenzio assordante cala tra di noi, poi però sento di nuovo la sua voce.

 _“Oddio… e come sta?”_ , domanda in un sussurro.

“Non lo so, l’infermiera ha detto che è grave. Ora la stanno operando. Non ho ancora parlato con il medico”, le rispondo quasi senza respirare, come una macchinetta.

 _“Dove sei?”_ , mi chiede risoluta.

“Al Chicago Med. Octavia… non ho ancora avvisato Aiden. Non sa niente di sua madre…”, non finisco la frase quasi a corto di fiato.

 _“Abby non ti preoccupare, a lui ci penso io”_ , mi rassicura.

“Grazie tesoro”.

Quando metto giù, la mia disperazione aumenta. Non sapere nulla sulle condizioni di mia figlia, mi sta facendo impazzire. Mi ripeto di stare calma e di non farmi prendere dal panico, ma è inutile. Così mi ritrovo a fare una cosa che non facevo da tanti anni: pregare.

 

///

 

[Octavia POV]

Ho ancora il telefono tra le mani. La voce di Abby mi rimbomba nella testa. Quasi non avessi capito il significato delle sue parole. Il mio corpo trema, l'emozione forte che provo in questo momento mi sta letteralmente travolgendo. Un mix di disperazione, ansia e preoccupazione all'ennesima potenza mi annienta.

_NO! Non posso perdere anche lei. Clarke è una combattente e sono certa che ne verrà fuori. Ed io sarò lì ad aspettarla. Lei è la mia migliore amica, abbiamo affrontato di tutto insieme. Ora l'unica cosa che posso fare è essere forte e non farmi prendere dalla disperazione._

Faccio mente locale, scacciando via tutti i pensieri negativi e ritrovando tutta la mia determinazione.

"Devo occuparmi di Aiden e andare in ospedale... ma ho bisogno d’aiuto...", penso ad alta voce.

Guardo il telefono che ho ancora tra le mani e senza pensarci faccio partire la chiamata.

" _Ehi O..."._

"Raven, Anya è li con te?".

_"No, è con Aiden perché? Ti sento strana, ma che succede?"._

"Mi ha telefonato Abby, Clarke ha avuto un incidente sembra grave... l'hanno portata al Chicago Med adesso è in sala operatoria, ma non mi ha saputo dire niente altro".

 _"Stai scherzando, vero?",_ mi chiede incredula.

"Ho il tono di una che scherza?", la mia retorica è lampante.

 _"Cazzo!",_ impreca realizzando che la cosa è seria.

"Dobbiamo trovare il modo di dirlo ad Aiden senza spaventarlo troppo. Ho promesso ad Abby che mi sarei occupata di lui. Ma sinceramente sono preoccupata anche per lei, non l’ho sentita per niente bene. Qualche idea?", le chiedo sperando in un suo piano brillante.

 _"Facciamo così: tu vai al pronto soccorso, Abby non può stare da sola in questo momento. Io raggiungo Anya, ad Aiden ci pensiamo noi. Appena possiamo ti raggiungiamo al Chicago Med"_ , suggerisce Raven _._

"Grazie.... ah… solo una cosa Rae... mi raccomando andateci piano con il ragazzo, ha già perso il padre con un incidente stradale ed immagino che non la prenderà molto bene... soprattutto perché non sappiamo ancora niente sulle condizioni di Clarke...".

_"Tranquilla O, andrà tutto bene, ce la caveremo..."._

La saluto e l'istante dopo sono già vestita e pronta per uscire. Indosso la giacca e mentre infilo portafogli e cellulare nelle tasche, afferro le chiavi della macchina. Guido come una matta ed in poco tempo arrivo davanti al pronto soccorso. Mentre varco l'ingresso continuo a pensare che non posso perderla.

_Ti prego, resisti Clarke... combatti amica mia... torna da noi..._

 

 


	59. Capitolo 58

#  CAPITOLO 58

 

[Raven POV]

Dopo la bomba che mi ha appena sganciato Octavia, non mi sono fermata un secondo a riflettere, se no, avrei finito per piangere e disperarmi... e, anche se vorrei dannatamente sfogarmi, non me lo posso permettere.

Sono invasa da una miriade di sensi di colpa che non mi danno tregua. Se non avessi forzato la mano a Clarke, costringendola a dire ogni cosa a Lexa, tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo. In primo luogo, Lexa non l'avrebbe mai scoperto e non sarebbe mai fuggita lasciando Clarke nella disperazione più totale… ed in secondo e ultimo quella pazza di Clarke non l'avrebbe mai inseguita a Parigi…

Senza pensarci mi metto al computer, hackerando di nuovo l’aeroporto di Chicago, trovo il suo nome nella lista passeggeri del volo di questa sera.

_Cazzo... ha fatto andata e ritorno in giornata con un jet-lag impressionante... quando si è messa al volante sarà stata stravolta... oddio, è tutta colpa mia! Niente panico, niente panico. Una cosa alla volta. Devo muovere il culo e cercare di non pensare al peggio, se no è la fine._

Guido come una pazza, mentre provo a chiamare Anya dalla macchina, faccio tre tentativi prima che la signorina si degni di rispondere.

_"Ehi teso..."._

"Cazzo Anya, ma dov'eri? Perché ci hai messo tanto a rispondere a quel fottuto telefono?", l'aggredisco prima che riesca a finire la frase.

 _"Tesoro, ma che succede?"_ , riprova con un tono preoccupato.

"Sei ancora con Aiden?".

_"Sì, stavamo giocando con l'XBOX. Perché? Rae, dimmi che succede?"._

"Allontanati da lui, in modo che non senta...".

 _"Ok, aspetta un attimo..."_ , mi mette in attesa.

Sento che parla con Aiden, ma non riesco a capire cosa gli dice. Dopo un minuto, o giù di lì, sento di nuovo la sua voce e questa volta è lei ad aggredirmi verbalmente.

 _"Adesso, tesoro, ti dispiace dirmi che cazzo è successo? Perché mi stai spaventando a morte..."_ , tiene la voce bassa anche se sento che il livello di frustrazione è alto, se potesse sono sicura che mi urlerebbe contro.

"An, sto venendo lì. Octavia mi ha appena chiamato. Clarke ha avuto un'incidente stradale... ora è al Chicago Med... la stanno operando", balbetto un po’, ma alla fine riesco a dirle tutto.

Il silenzio dall'altra parte mi gela. Credo che Anya l'abbia presa peggio di me. Forse il senso di colpa sta colpendo anche lei. _Cristo santo, facciamo proprio un bella coppia._ Sospiro cercando di riprendermi.

"An... tesoro... lo so che è una bella batosta, ma ascoltami, ok? Andrà tutto bene. Clarke è forte, vedrai che si riprenderà...".

 _"Rae... sbrigati!"_ , esclama con un tono freddo e distaccato.

"Tra cinque minuti sono lì", replico mettendo giù e schiacciando di più il pedale dell'acceleratore.

_Non dobbiamo cedere alla disperazione, alla tristezza. Dobbiamo cercare di sostenerci l'un l'altro e pensare positivo. Non è il momento di arrendersi è il momento di tirare fuori le unghie e graffiare a più non posso. Mi rifiuto di pensare che questa storia finisca così… no, non l'accetto._

Presa da tutte le mie farneticazioni mentali, non mi accorgo neanche di essere arrivata. Sospiro, cercando di darmi un tono. Mi carico come una molla per non dar a vedere quando questa storia mi stia provando _. Ce la posso fare, anzi, ce la devo fare._

 

///

 

[Aiden POV]

Anya, come aveva promesso ieri, è passata a trovarmi. Dopo avermi aggiornato sulla mamma e sulla pazzia che ha combinato, abbiamo deciso di aspettare insieme il suo ritorno, o per lo meno una sua chiamata.

Morale della favola, e da questo pomeriggio che stiamo giocando con l'XBOX. Ovviamente abbiamo fatto un piccolo break per ordinare una pizza per cena e poi, da bravi giocatori, abbiamo ripreso a massacrarci. Considerando il fatto che è una novellina, devo ammettere che ci sa fare. Mi ha messo in difficoltà molte volte, ma alla fine l'ho sempre stracciata.

Il gioco e la sua compagnia mi stanno aiutando a non pensare a tutto il casino che mi sta intorno. Devo ad Anya tutta la mia gratitudine. Anche se spesso ripeto a mia madre che sono già grande e non ho bisogno che mi stia dietro, mi fa piacere di non essere solo in questo momento.

Siamo talmente presi dal gioco che non ci accorgiamo nemmeno che si è fatto tardi. Quando esulto avendola battuta un'altra volta mi accorgo che il suo telefono sta lampeggiando sul tavolino dal salotto.

"Anya, mi sa che qualcuno ti stia chiamando...", l'avverto indicando il cellulare.

"Cavolo, non me ne ero accorta. Grazie Aiden. È Raven, mi uccide se non le rispondo... scusami un attimo", mi dice allontanandosi di qualche passo.

Io intanto comincio a mettere in ordine tutto, sono quasi le undici e domani c'è scuola, meglio prepararsi per andare a dormire.

Quando mi giro verso Anya, non riesco a sentire quello che dice, capto qualche parola, ma non ne capisco il senso. Quello che percepisco è che sembra preoccupata.

"Ok, aspetta un attimo...", la sento chiaramente mentre si riavvicina a me.

"Aiden, vado un attimo di là, nello studio della mamma. Non mi chiedere perché, ma devo cercare un libro per Raven proprio ora...",  anche se mi sembra una scusa - un po' banale - decido di darle il beneficio del dubbio.

"Ma certo, nessun problema. Io finisco di mettere a posto qui e poi è meglio che vada a letto. Domani c'è scuola...", le dico con un sorriso.

La vedo scomparire dietro alla porta. Ed il mio cervello comincia a pensare ogni tipo di scenario. Spero solo che quella telefonata non riguardi mia madre, perché ho un gran brutto presentimento.

 

///

 

[Anya POV]

Ho ancora il telefono all'orecchio, non sento nulla a parte il suono di chiamata terminata. Rimango paralizzata in quella posizione, come se la temperatura fosse scesa di colpo e mi avesse congelato in un battito di ciglia. La mano con cui tengo il cellulare cede alla gravità scivolando verso il basso, facendo cadere a terra l'apparecchio.

Non riesco a metabolizzare nulla, i pensieri sono frammentati. Le parole di Raven continuano a rimbombarmi in testa, facendo solo confusione. Non riesco nemmeno a comprendere il senso di tutto quello che mi ha detto.

_"Clarke ha avuto un incidente... la stanno operando... andrà tutto bene... lei è forte... "._

Sento le gambe molli e dopo poco non reggono più il mio corpo. Ricado a peso morto sulle ginocchia, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Il mio stato catatonico sarebbe quasi invidiabile, se mi privasse di quel dolore che non mi fa respirare.

Ci metto poco più di un attimo a passare dalla disperazione più assoluta alla rabbia più totale. Sono in collera con me stessa, avrei potuto impedire una cosa del genere, non avrei mai dovuto litigare con Clarke, non avrei dovuto dirle tutte quelle cose orribili. A quest’ora Lexa sarebbe al suo fianco ignara di tutto. E così che sarebbe dovuto essere.

Ricaccio indietro alcune le lacrime e mi rialzo in piedi con una nuova convinzione: non serve a nulla piangere e disperarsi. Ora io, Raven e Octavia abbiamo solo un compito: sostenere Aiden e Abby.

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo...", impreco a voce alta.

"Credo di essermi dimenticata qualcuno in tutto questo casino, e penso che né Lexa né Maggie la prenderanno bene...", sussurro al vento.

Sono talmente incazzata con Lexa. Tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo, se quella stupida non fosse andata a Parigi. Pensavo che avesse smesso di fuggire via dai problemi, pensavo fosse cambiata, pensavo che riuscisse a gestire le sue questioni affrontandole e non scappando… inutile dire che mi sbagliavo.

Il campanello di casa mi teletrasporta alla realtà in un nano secondo. Vado ad aprire la porta e trovo Raven. Il suo volto è spento, distrutto, finge di essere forte, ma so che è pezzi. La trascino dentro e poi l'abbraccio stretta facendole capire quanto sia importante per me.

"Ti amo", sussurro al suo orecchio.

"Anche io", replica lei sforzando un sorriso.

Veniamo interrotte dalla voce di Aiden.

"Ehi ragazze che succede?", ci chiede preoccupato, scendendo le scale.

"Aiden e meglio se ci sediamo", afferma Rae.

"Preferisco stare in piedi. Ora basta cazzate! Piantatela di trattarmi come un ragazzino, come se non potessi reggere le brutte notizie. Voglio sapere cosa diavolo è successo a mia madre e lo voglio sapere subito...", sbotta con rabbia.

Io e Raven ci guardiamo in faccia e ci arrendiamo al suo volere. Sarebbe peggio girarci intorno.

"Tua madre ha avuto un incidente... l'hanno portata d'urgenza al Chicago Med. Credo che la stiano ancora operando", ribatto cercando di non tralasciare nessuna informazione.

Sgrana gli occhi accusando il colpo. Il suo silenzio ci colpisce molto più duramente di un pugno in faccia.

"No, no, no... non di nuovo...", sussurra più a se stesso che a noi.

"Ditemi una cosa? Cosa ci facciamo ancora qui? Voglio andare da lei...", dice tra il retorico ed il determinato.

"Hai ragione, cosa stiamo aspettando? Mettiti la giacca, che andiamo", gli dico aprendo la porta di casa.

In meno di un quarto d'ora siamo al pronto soccorso. Andiamo dirette nella sala d'attesa dove troviamo Abby ed Octavia. Quando la madre di Clarke ci vede corre ad abbracciare suo nipote, come se non lo vedesse da anni. Lo trascina a sedere vicino a lei e a fatica comincia a parlare con lui.

Io e le ragazze ci allontaniamo per dare loro un po' di privacy. Nel mentre Octavia ci aggiorna sulla situazione che, però, non è cambiata di molto: Clarke è ancora sotto i ferri.

 

///

 

Passa un'altra ora e ancora niente. Nella sala d’attesa entra    un’agente di polizia che, dopo essersi identificato, chiede ad Abby tutti i dati di Clarke e, prima di andarsene, ci racconta la dinamica dell’incidente. Sentire quelle parole mi fa venire i brividi. Se poi ripenso a quello che Raven mi ha detto prima, sul viaggio di Clarke, mi sento ancora più male. In quella stanza comincia a mancarmi l'aria, mi sento soffocare. Mi alzo di scatto con l’idea di fare due passi.

"Ragazze... io esco un attimo ho una telefonata da fare", dico a Raven e Octavia prima di allontanarmi.

Sanno benissimo chi devo chiamare e il loro sguardo di incoraggiamento né è la prova. Non è semplice dire alla tua migliore amica che la sua donna sta combattendo tra la vita e la morte... ma quello che mi preoccupa di più è questa rabbia proprio verso di lei che sembra non volermi abbandonare. Di sicuro non ci andrò leggera.

Prima provo a chiamare il suo numero, anche se so già cosa aspettarmi. Infatti, parte subito la segreteria. Non mi demoralizzo, passando subito al piano B.

 _“Allô?”,_ la sua voce in questi anni non è cambiata per niente è solo un po’ titubante, visto che non conosce il mio numero.

“Costia, ciao, come va? Aspetta, non dirmelo… in tutta onestà non me frega niente. Saresti così cortese, entro oggi possibilmente, da passarmi quella grandissima testa di cazzo della tua ex moglie, grazie…”, il tono è perentorio ed intransigente.

 _“Anya, è sempre un piacere!! È per te…”_ , la sento sussurrare l’ultima frase.

 _Dio Lexa, sei così prevedibile_.

_“Anya…”._

“Stai zitta e ascolta! Dio, sei una tale stupida Lexa. Se solo potessi verrei lì, ti prenderei a pugni… ma non sono matta come Clarke che ha fatto Chicago - Parigi, Parigi - Chicago in 24 ore, solo per vedere la sua donna con la sua ex moglie…”.

 _“Ma che cosa stai dicendo, Anya?”_ , prova a chiedermi interrompendomi.

“ZITTA! Ho detto che devi stare zitta!”, esplodo alzando la voce.

“Non dormiva già da giorni, ciò nonostante quando ha scoperto dov’eri… e forse con chi eri, ha preparato una borsa ha preso il passaporto ed è partita senza dire niente a nessuno. In questo ti assomiglia. Ma ci pensi? Diciassette ore di volo un jet-lag da paura, puoi immaginare quanto fosse stanca, esausta e triste per averti visto con un’altra donna. Quando è tornata a Chicago questa sera, stava guidando per tornare a casa, non era tardi, forse erano le otto e mezza o forse le nove, quando un camion non ha rispettato il semaforo e l’ha centrata in pieno. L’agente con cui ho parlato ha detto che la macchina di Clarke ha capottato circa quattro volte prima di fermarsi. Ora è in sala operatoria, non so bene da quante ore, ma sta lottando tra la vita e la morte. Non siamo ancora riuscite a parlare con un medico e questa attesa mi sta facendo impazzire. Nonostante questo, io, Raven ed Octavia, siamo qui, a prenderci cura di Aiden e Abby, cosa che dovresti fare tu. QUINDI TESTA DI CAZZO CHE NON SEI ALTRO PORTA SUBITO IL TUO CULO SU UN AEREO E VIENI QUI IMMEDIATAMENTE. SE NO, GIURO SU DIO CHE TI VENGO A PRENDERE A CALCI!!!”, sbotto urlando l’ultima frase.

 _“Prendo il primo volo…”,_ sussurra con un filo di voce.

“Ah e un’altra cosa Lexa… ACCENTI IL TUO STRAMALEDETTISSIMO TELEFONO!!”, continuo ad urlarle contro.

Non sento risposta perché ha già messo giù.

L’aria della sera comincia a pizzicarmi il viso o forse sono le lacrime che mi bagnano il volto a farlo, non le riesco più a trattenere.

Ho cercato di essere forte, ma ora non ce la faccio più. Adesso, ho bisogno di sfogarmi, ho bisogno di urlare e buttare fuori tutto questo dolore che mi sta facendo impazzire.

“AHHHHHHH!!!”, urlo spaventando alcuni passanti.

“Che c’è non avete mai visto un donna urlare dalla disperazione?”, sbotto seccata.

“Beh, adesso è successo!”, puntualizzo, cominciando a ridere istericamente.

_Clarke, ti prego, non mollare._

 


	60. Capitolo 59

#  CAPITOLO 59

 

[Lexa POV]

E da quando ho fatto quella chiacchierata con Maggie, che non riesco a smettere di pensare a Clarke. L'innocenza di mia figlia mi ha fatto notare qualcosa, forse l'ovvio, ma io ero troppo presa da me stessa per vederlo. Nonostante ciò, continuo a rimuginarci sopra, come se mi sfuggisse qualcosa.

Ieri pomeriggio, mentre facevamo una passeggiata tutte e tre assieme, sono riuscita a raccontare tutto a Costia. La sua reazione è stata molto simile a quella di nostra figlia. È cambiata in tutti questi anni. Non l'avrei mai detto, ma mi hanno stupito le sue parole ed i suoi gesti di conforto. Infatti, non mi sarei mai aspettata di ritrovarmi tra la sue braccia mentre mi sussurrava parole tipo: _'Torna a casa, parla con lei, vedrai che si risolverà tutto'._ Mentre Maggie se la rideva come una matta felice di averci visto giusto, ancora una volta.

Proprio in quel momento, però, ho avvertito una sensazione strana. Come la presenza di qualcuno. Non mi capitava più da un paio d'anni di provare quel mix di emozioni contrastanti, proprio lo stesso che mi ha fatto impazzire quando ho conosciuto Clarke. Così, senza pensarci, mi sono svincolata subito dall'abbraccio di Costia ed ho cominciato a guardarmi intorno, con la speranza di trovarla da qualche parte. Inutile dire che era tutto frutto della mia fantasia e non c'era proprio nessuno che ci stesse osservando, tantomeno Clarke. Comunque, quel episodio mi è stato d'aiuto, mi ha convinto, più di ogni altra cosa, ad agire. Avrei dovuto fare qualcosa e anche alla svelta!

Così, questa mattina mi sono alzata presto, con un timido sorriso sulle labbra. Ho fatto colazione. E proprio in questo preciso momento sto armeggiando con il mio portatile per organizzare il viaggio di ritorno per me e Maggie.

"Ehi, buongiorno... cos'è quel sorriso?", mi chiede Costia sbucando da dietro l'angolo.

"Eh? Buongiorno... sto prenotando il volo. Io e Maggie torniamo a casa", le dico.

La seguo con lo sguardo. Si sedie a tavola proprio al mio fianco, continuando a sorseggiare la sua tazza di tè.

"Vedo che hai seguito il mio consiglio e quello della piccoletta. Devo ammettere che un po' mi dispiace. Mi stavo abituando ad avervi qui", il suo tono sembra quasi triste.

"A questo proposito Costia, volevo ringraziarti per tutto quanto. L'ospitalità, i consigli e per esserti presa cura del piccolo terremoto".

"Lex, è stato un piacere! Poi, per quanto riguarda  Maggie... secondo me, a volte te lo dimentichi che è anche mia figlia... adoro stare con lei", replica facendo traspirare tutta l'amore per la piccolina.

Cerco di ribattere ma veniamo interrotte dalla suoneria del suo cellulare, che mi ricorda un piccolo dettaglio: il mio è ancora spento.

"Questo numero non lo conosco... chi diavolo rompe a quest'ora?", sbuffa più a se stessa che a me.

'Beh, se rispondi lo scopri...', penso tra me e me.

Nonostante sia un numero sconosciuto, segue il mio consiglio inespresso e risponde lo stesso.

"Allô?", dice incerta.

Il tono di voce dell'interlocutore, oltre ad essermi estremamente famigliare, è anche insolitamente alto, quindi riesco a sentire ogni singola parola.

_"Costia, ciao, come va? Aspetta, non dirmelo… in tutta onestà non me frega niente. Saresti così cortese, entro oggi possibilmente, da passarmi quella grandissima testa di cazzo della tua ex moglie, grazie…"._

Sono sbigottita, non credo alle mie orecchie. Ma che diavolo le prende? È arrabbiata con me, ok, è possibile, ma Costia che c'entra? È vero che non l'ha mai perdonata per quello che mi ha fatto, ma pensavo fosse acqua passata.

"Anya, è sempre un piacere!!! È per te…”, dice la mia ex porgendomi il telefono.

"Anya…", provo a dire, ma vengo bruscamente interrotta.

 _"Stai zitta e ascolta! Dio, sei una tale stupida Lexa. Se solo potessi verrei lì, ti prenderei a pugni… ma non sono matta come Clarke che ha fatto Chicago - Parigi, Parigi - Chicago in 24 ore, solo per vedere la sua donna con la sua ex moglie…"_ , mi ringhia contro tutta la sua rabbia.

Stento a seguire il senso delle parole che mi dice, ma alcune mi rimbombano nella mente... Clarke? Chicago - Parigi, Parigi - Chicago in 24 ore?

"Ma che diavolo stai dicendo, Anya?”, provo a chiederle interrompendo il suo discorso... grosso errore.

 _"ZITTA! Ho detto che devi stare zitta!”_ , sbotta alzando sempre di più la voce, in preda ad una collera mai sentita.

Che diavolo è successo? Non ho mai sentito Anya così arrabbiata? L'ansia comincia a farsi largo dentro di me e l'agitazione comincia a farmi dei brutti scherzi. Ho un gran brutto presentimento.

Dopo un attimo risento la sua voce. Il suo tono è tagliente, aggressivo, quasi volesse farmi del male con le parole.

_"Non dormiva già da giorni, ciò nonostante quando ha scoperto dov’eri… e forse con chi eri, ha preparato una borsa ha preso il passaporto ed è partita senza dire niente a nessuno. In questo ti assomiglia…"._

Che cosa? Clarke è venuta qui? No, non è possibile. Ma allora quella sensazione di ieri, non era solo frutto della mia fantasia. Perché non ti sei fatta vedere? Oddio, no... cazzo, cazzo, cazzo! Mi alzo di scatto realizzando ogni cosa. Non si è fatta vedere perché sicuramente mi avrà vista mentre ero tra le braccia di Costia. Il panico prende il sopravvento, comincio a girare per la stanza come un'anima in pena, finché non decido di andare in camera e chiudermici dentro. Che diavolo ho fatto? Continuo a chiedermi. La voce di Anya torna nella mia testa, proseguendo il mio incubo ad occhi aperti.

_"Ma ci pensi? Diciassette ore di volo un jet-lag da paura, puoi immaginare quanto fosse stanca, esausta e triste per averti visto con un’altra donna”._

Cazzo, è tutto un malinteso, mi stava dicendo di tornare a casa.

_"Quando è tornata a Chicago questa sera, stava guidando per tornare a casa, non era tardi, forse erano le otto e mezza o forse le nove, quando un camion non ha rispettato il semaforo e l’ha centrata in pieno. L’agente con cui ho parlato ha detto che la macchina di Clarke ha capottato circa quattro volte prima di fermarsi…"._

Il mio cuore si ferma per un attimo, le mie gambe cedono e mi trovo per terra in ginocchio. Che cosa ha detto? No, non può essere vero. Ditemi che è uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, vi prego, vi supplico… oddio, mi manca l'aria, non riesco a respirare. Non può essere, non è vero. Non posso perderla, non così, senza averle detto che razza di stupida sono e che la amo alla follia. Non avrei mai dovuto dubitare di lei e del suo amore.

_"Ora è in sala operatoria, non so bene da quante ore, ma sta lottando tra la vita e la morte. Non siamo ancora riuscite a parlare con un medico e questa attesa mi sta facendo impazzire"._

Non mollare Clarke, sto arrivando da te amore mio. Non voglio più starti lontana neanche per un minuto, neanche per un secondo.

_"Nonostante questo, io, Raven ed Octavia, siamo qui, a prenderci cura di Aiden e Abby, cosa che dovresti fare tu"._

Ha ragione dovrei esserci io lì a prendermi cura della nostra famiglia Clarke.

 _"QUINDI TESTA DI CAZZO CHE NON SEI ALTRO PORTA SUBITO IL TUO CULO SU UN AEREO E VIENI QUI IMMEDIATAMENTE. SE NO, GIURO SU DIO CHE TI VENGO A PRENDERE A CALCI!!!”_ , le urla di Anya mi fanno sussultare.

Ha ragione ad insultarmi, non sarei mai dovuta partire. Tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo.

"Prendo il primo volo…", riesco solo a dire con un filo di voce.

Sto per mettere giù quando sento di nuovo la voce della mia migliore che mi blocca.

_"Ah e un’altra cosa Lexa… ACCENTI IL TUO STRAMALEDETTISSIMO TELEFONO!!"._

L'istante dopo metto giù ed il cellulare mi cade dalle mani. Calde lacrime cominciano a rigarmi il volto portando con se un dolore mai provato. Non riesco nemmeno a pensare, a parlare, riesco solo a piangere.

Rimango in quella condizione inerme per qualche minuto. Poi mi rendo conto che piangermi addosso non serve a niente. Così, mi alzo di scatto, mi asciugo le lacrime e comincio a preparare i bagagli il più velocemente possibile. Il nostro volo è a mezzogiorno, ma se ci sbrighiamo forse riusciamo a prendere quello prima.

_Clarke, ti prego resisti, sto arrivando._

 

///

 

Non so come, ma siamo riuscite a partire con il volo delle undici dal Charles de Gaulle. È già più di sette ore che siamo su questo aereo e non vedo l'ora di scendere. Maggie sta dormendo, non sa ancora niente dell'incidente di Clarke, non me la sono sentita di dirglielo, ma dovrò farlo appena atterriamo.

Se mi è sembrato eterno il volo di andata, quello di ritorno mi sembra ancora più lungo. Vorrei già essere arrivata, vorrei essere vicino a lei e costatare con i miei occhi che stia bene e che tutto questo sia solo un brutto incubo.

È solo colpa mia, avrei dovuto parlare con lei, magari litigare e poi fare pace. Non avrei mai dovuto fuggire via, così, senza una spiegazione. In quel momento, mi sono sentita tradita, ma dovevo comunque essere più lucida e non reagire d’impulso, come faccio di solito.

Anya ha ragione sono una stupida testa di cazzo, non mi sono fermata a riflettere, ho dato per assurdo dei fatti solo per assecondare il mio dolore, per che cosa poi? Per piangere meglio e disperarmi di più a chilometri di distanza.

Continuo ad agitarmi nel sedile quasi il mio corpo fosse posseduto. Non riesco a calmarmi, mi manca l'aria. Solo quando sento il comandante informarci dell'imminente atterraggio riesco a respirare. Sveglio Maggie e mi assicuro che abbia la cintura allacciata.

È notte fonda quando atterriamo circa le due e mezza. Poco più di un'ora dopo siamo già sul taxi. 

"Dove la porto signora?", mi chiede l'autista.

"Al Chicago Med per favore", rispondo senza esitare.

"Mamma, perché andiamo in ospedale?", eccola la domanda a cui non volevo rispondere.

"Tesoro, è successa una cosa...", mi muoiono le parole in gola.

"Che cosa?", mi chiede Maggie preoccupata.

"Ecco, vedi, mentre eravamo a Parigi... Clarke, mamma Clax, ha avuto un incidente con la macchina...".

"COSA? Come sta?", urla cominciando a piangere.

"Vieni qui tesoro. Andrà tutto bene Maggie. Lei starà bene, deve star bene, perché non ho più intenzione di lasciarla finché avrò aria nei polmoni. Lei sarà la tua mamma Clax per sempre e per quanto riguarda me… beh, spero che diventi presto mia moglie...", sussurro abbracciandola stretta.

La sento stringersi forte a me, lasciandosi andare ad un pianto disperato.

 

///

 

Quando arriviamo al pronto soccorso vado subito al banco informazioni. Non mi dicono molto, l'unica cosa che fanno è indicarmi la sala d'attesa. Quando entriamo notiamo che tutti i presenti - Aiden, Abby, Anya, Raven e Octavia - stanno accerchiando un giovane medico che dopo un'istante se ne va. Posso leggere il dolore sulle loro facce e questo mi paralizza.

Maggie si stacca da me e corre ad abbracciare prima Aiden e poi Abby. Io invece non riesco a muovermi, rimango lì, ferma, immobile.

Anya mi vede e mi viene incontro come una furia. I suoi occhi sono pieni di rabbia. Alza la mano e mi dà un ceffone, l'istante dopo mi abbraccia e si mette a piangere. Mi ci vuole un po' per ricambiare l'abbraccio, ma alla fine lo faccio.

"Lex, è in coma... non sanno se si riprenderà", sussurra al mio orecchio, il mio cuore sembra fermarsi a quelle parole.

_Non posso rimanere qui, ferma, senza far niente. Devo fare qualcosa, qualsiasi… se no rischio di esplodere._

"Devo vederla", mormoro svicolandomi dall'abbraccio.

"È in terapia intensiva, non credo ti permettano di entrare...", mi dice Raven, cercando di farmi desistere dal provarci.

"Staremo a vedere", dico risoluta.

Il segreto, in queste cose, è fare un gran casino e minacciare di andare per vie legali, funziona sempre. E anche questa volta non è diversa dalle altre. Infatti, ora sono qui, nella sala di decontaminazione, a farmi spiegare bene come funziona il processo. Mi fanno indossare tutta roba rigorosamente sterilizzata: camice, guanti, cuffia per capelli e mascherina. E alla fine mi fanno entrare.

Quando la vedo, immobile, stesa su quel letto, con la testa fasciata, il respiratore e moltissimi cavi uscire da sotto le coperte, mi viene un groppo in gola. Delle lacrime minacciano di scendere, ma cerco di trattenerle. Mi avvicino lentamente e, quando sono ad un passo da lei, le prendo la mano con delicatezza.

"Clarke, amore mio... lo so che puoi sentirmi, ti prego, ti supplico, torna da me. So di averti fatto soffrire andando via e so di non meritare un’altra chance, ma ti prego non mollare. Io ho bisogno che continui a lottare, per i ragazzi, per te, per me, per noi. Ho bisogno di te Clarke, non riuscirei più a vivere senza di te. Tu sei l'amore della mia vita e nulla avrebbe più senso se tu non fossi al mio fianco. Io voglio svegliarmi ed addormentarmi con te per il resto della mia vita, voglio invecchiare con te Clarke, voglio crescere i nostri figli come una vera famiglia e perché no… magari aumentare di numero. Ti amo talmente tanto amore mio e questo mi spaventa. Sì, sono terrorizzata dal fatto che tu non te ne renda conto o della mia più totale incapacità di dimostrartelo. Torna da me Clarke... ti prego non arrenderti".

Accarezzo la sua mano, non riuscendo però a sentire la sua pelle per colpa del guanto. Mi perdo a guardare i contorni del suo viso. Nonostante delle escoriazioni dovute all'incidente, è sempre bellissima.

Le accarezzo delicatamente il viso, sperando in qualche modo di farle sentire la mia presenza.

Continuo a guardarla per tutto il tempo che mi è concesso, quando però sento la voce dell'infermiera richiamarmi so che devo salutarla. Stringo di nuovo la sua mano e seguo la donna verso l'uscita.

Dopo essermi levata il camice, i guanti, la cuffia e la mascherina, esco nel corridoio e mi appoggio alla parete ed inizio a pregare per la prima volta in vita mia.

 


	61. Capitolo 60

#  CAPITOLO 60

 

[Lexa POV]

Da quella famosa notte sono passati più di quattro mesi. Le condizioni di Clarke non sono peggiorate, ma neanche migliorate. Continua ad essere in coma, l'unica nota positiva è che adesso respira da sola ed il ginocchio sta guarendo.

Lo stato di disperazione generale è alto. Tutti quanti cerchiamo di tirare avanti, giorno dopo giorno, ma non è semplice per nessuno. Ogni giorno speriamo di avere delle buone notizie dai medici, invece le notizie si riassumono in due parole: è stabile. Il tempo passa ed i dottori sono sempre meno fiduciosi di una sua ripresa. Inutile dire che questo si ripercuote su ognuno di noi.

Aiden prova a fare il duro, ma si vede che è terrorizzato all’idea di perdere sua madre, poi ironia della sorte, proprio nello stesso modo di suo padre.

Abby è dilaniata. Si è presa un congedo dall’università per ovvi motivi personali, in questo modo può tormentare meglio il dottor Roth e il suo staff. Ogni singolo giorno, non li lascia vivere, chiedendogli ripetutamente se ci sono terapie, o cure sperimentali che si possano effettuare per svegliare sua figlia.

Maggie è sempre più triste. L’ho beccata spesso a piangere di nascosto, quasi non volessi farsi vedere da me per non appesantirmi con il suo dolore. La sua tenerezza è impagabile, mi piacerebbe aver la bacchetta magica per poter sistemare ogni cosa, ma non è possibile. Ho provato mille volte a tirarle su il morale, ma con scarsi risultati. Fortuna che in tutto questo non sono sola. Octavia e Raven mi stanno dando una mano enorme con il mio piccolo terremotino. Credo che lo facciano anche per non fermarsi a pensare, proprio come faccio io.

Che dire di Anya? Temo che anche lei sia in un bruttissimo periodo, dopo quella sera in ospedale, avremmo si e no scambiato dieci frasi. Non la posso certo biasimare, ma sono convinta che non ce l'abbia con me, almeno non solo, se la conosco bene si rimprovera di aver dato inizio a tutto questo casino, come del resto sto facendo io... con me stessa.

Mi sarò ripetuta almeno cento volte quello che avrei potuto fare. Se non fossi fuggita, se l'avessi ascoltata, se non avessi avuto paura, se non le avessi detto solo cavolate senza senso solo perché mi sentivo ferita, se, se, se... ma con il senno di poi non si va da nessuna parte. Nonostante questa consapevolezza non riesco a darmi pace.

Ogni giorno vado da lei. Rimango in quella stanza di ospedale, stringendole la mano fino a quando non mi cacciano via. Le parlo in continuazione, spesso di cavolate, solo per farle sentire che sono lì, al suo fianco... ma ogni giorno la stessa storia, non cambia niente.

Ho fatto amicizia con quasi tutte le infermiere. Ruth è la mia preferita, è un signora di mezza età che mi ricorda vagamente mia madre per i suoi modi di fare e la sua gentilezza. Nei suoi turni notturni, lei mi ha sempre fatto rimanere con Clarke anche di notte.

Mi rendo conto di sentirmi stanca, provata. Dormo poco e quando lo faccio non riposo bene. Ho poco appetito e il risultato è che mi sento uno straccio. Nonostante questo non voglio mollare la presa, voglio rimanere qui, sperando che lei apra i suoi splendidi occhioni e ritorni da me.

Mi manca tutto di lei, il suo sorriso che illumina ogni cosa, il suo sguardo intenso che tutte le volte sembra leggermi dentro, le sue labbra sulle mie, il suo tocco gentile, mi manca il modo in cui mi faceva sentire amata.

Non so per quanto riuscirò a reggere, ma non voglio arrendermi, so che Clarke ritornerà da me è una combattente, tenace, testarda, la amo anche per questo.

 

///

 

[Abby POV]

Questi ultimi mesi sono stati terribili. Ogni giorno sento la speranza diminuire, permettendo alla resa di farsi largo. Vedo la mia bambina, stesa in quel letto, spegnersi lentamente ed io non so più a che santo votarmi.

Tormento i medici in modo quasi maniacale, ma anche loro non sanno più cosa dirmi. Lo stato di coma persiste, probabilmente l'ernia cerebrale è peggiorata. In altre situazioni, si diminuirebbe la pressione dell'ematoma con un intervento chirurgico, ma la zona in cui si trova non è operabile, sarebbe un suicidio anche il solo pensarci. L'unica cosa che possono continuare a fare e darle dei farmici in modo da far riassorbire l'ematoma e diminuire così la pressione, ma sembra che non stiano funzionando. Non peggiora, ma non migliora neanche. E questo diventa ogni giorno più insostenibile.

Anche se non vorrei, mi sto arrendendo all’evidenza di non riabbracciare mai più mia figlia.

Mi ricordo perfettamente quando, un mese fa, mi chiamò il dottor Roth nel suo studio. Mi ricordo parola per parola di quello che mi disse.

 

///

 

**_ [Inizio Flashback - Circa un mese fa…] _ **

_Stamattina mi ha telefono il dottor Roth chiedendomi se potevo incontrarlo nel suo studio. Inizialmente ho pensato che fosse una buona cosa, magari una cura sperimentale, o qualcosa di simile, ma ora, che sono seduta qui in questo ufficio deserto, non ne sono più così sicura._

_"Mi scusi se lo fatta aspettare signora Griffin?", dice il dottore comparendomi alle spalle._

_"Si figuri", replico con cortesia._

_"Immagino che si stia chiedendo perché l'abbia chiamata qui oggi...", annuisco senza fiatare._

_"Sarò franco con lei signora Griffin, sua figlia non sta rispondendo alle cure come avevamo previsto. A questo punto occorre prendere una decisione. E la può prendere solo lei, visto che sua figlia non è sposata… lei, che è la madre, ha potere decisionale sul suo testamento biologico..."._

_"Cosa sta cercando di dirmi dottor Roth?", gli chiedo non capendo bene dove volesse arrivare._

_"Dovrebbe valutare l'idea che sua figlia non si risvegli più e di staccare la spina"._

_"Credo di non aver sentito bene quello che mi ha detto... perché potrei giurare che mi abbia appena suggerito di uccidere mia figlia, sbaglio forse?", sbotto seccata dal suo atteggiamento spocchioso._

_"A dire la verità, non ho proprio usato quei termini... le ho solo chiesto di valutare questa ipotesi. In questo momento Clarke non sente dolore, ma il coma può durare per un tempo infinito…"._

_"Oppure potrebbe risvegliarsi domani..."._

_"Lo ritengo molto improbabile. Vuole veramente condannare sua figlia ad una vita così?", replica sfoderando la sua saccenza._

_"Ascolti dottor Roth, io non ho intenzione di staccare la spina, solo se soffrisse le pene dell'inferno potrei valutare la cosa, ma non così, so che Clarke ritornerà da me, da noi", ringhio determinata e consapevole di ogni singola parola._

_"Ok, accetto la sua decisione, ma la prego… prenda questi fogli e li legga con attenzione le spiegheranno molto cose", mi dice porgendomi degli incartamenti._

_Lì prendo e li infilo distrattamente nella borsa._

_"Le auguro buona giornata, dottor Roth", lo saluto con freddezza._

_Lui si limita a sorridere con imbarazzo senza emettere un fiato._

_Appena esco da quell'ufficio, mi appoggio alla prima parete che trovo. Come ha potuto chiedermi una cosa del genere? Quel l'uomo è senza cuore?_

_Ricaccio indietro le lacrime e mi affretto ad uscire di lì... ho bisogno di aria._

**_ [Fine Flashback] _ **

 

///

 

Il giorno seguente ho letto quei fogli, parlavano di consensi, donazione organi, accanimento terapeutico e altre cose del genere. Non ho mai detto a nessuno di quella conversazione, nemmeno a Lexa. Mi sono tenuta dentro ogni cosa, per tutto questo tempo.

Ho pensato e ripensato ad una possibile alternativa, ma quello che mi ha detto il dottor Roth è vero, quella non è vita. La mia bambina è più di quattro mesi che non sa più cosa voglia dire essere viva. Come posso condannarla ad una vita intera in quelle condizioni? Sarebbe puro egoismo.

Devo parlare con Lexa ed Aiden.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Ancora non voglio credere a quello che mi sta dicendo Abby. Mi rifiuto anche solo di pensare che si stia arrendendo. _Sul serio sta considerando l'idea di staccare la spina? Come può anche solo pensare di non farmi più abbracciare Clarke, di portarla via da me? Da Aiden?_

Lui è al mio fianco, anche la sua espressione è incredula come la mia, nel sentire le parole di sua nonna.

"Non puoi dire sul serio?", sbotto sfogando tutta la mia frustrazione.

"Lexa, credi veramente che non ci abbia pensato. È mia figlia prima di ogni altra cosa", ribatte a tono.

"Questo lo so, ma è anche la madre di Aiden e l'amore della mia vita, questo non significa niente per te?", cerco di trattenere la rabbia, ma non mi riesce molto bene.

"Tutto questo rende la mia scelta ancora più difficile. Non è più vita la sua Lexa... non lo è più stata da quando è entrata in coma. Obbligarla in quel letto, magari per tutta la vita, sarebbe puro egoismo...".

Vorrei rispondere alle sua parole, ma non trovo niente con cui replicare.

"Chiamerò le ragazze e lo dirò anche a loro. Ognuno di noi avrà la possibilità di dirle addio… ma domani il calvario finirà…".

Stringo le mani a pugno e senza dire una parola me ne vado sbattendo la porta. Mi sento soffocare e oltre ad essere in affanno il cuore sembra volermi esplodere nel petto.

Mi premo una mano sul petto e cerco di arrestare la sua corsa, dopo un po’ di pressione sembro riuscirci. Devo sfogarmi in qualche modo devo prendere a pugni qualcosa, così vado nell’ultimo posto dove avrei mai pensato di tornare: al Grounders.

È una palestra alternativa, puoi fare pesi, boxe, thai boxe, tai-chi, teakwondo e tutte le arti marziali che vuoi. Da ragazza ci venivo spesso dopo la scuola. Poi il cuore ha cominciato a fare i capricci e ho dovuto smettere. Non potevo più fare sforzi di quel tipo… ma ora è diverso.

Varco l’ingresso della palestra ed un vecchio amico mi corre incontro.

“Lexa Woods, e tu… che ci fai qui?”, mi saluta con un abbraccio.

“Gustus, ovviamente sono solo venuta a trovarti…”, affermo poco convinta.

Si allontana da me, quel tanto che basta per guardarmi in faccia. Alza un sopracciglio e mi fa la sua faccia seria, che però a me ha sempre fatto ridere… e questa volta non è diverso.

“Ok, ok… anche per sfogarmi…”, ammetto arrendendomi.

“Sei fortunata…”, _lo sono veramente? Non direi!_

“Oggi c’è Indra. Ti puoi allenare con lei…”, mi dice indicando il ring.

Sorrido amaramente ricordando tutte le batoste che ho preso dalla mia insegnante di Thai Boxe. _Tutto sommato sono venuta per questo, o no?_

Mi vado a cambiare e in cinque minuto sono sul ring.

“Bene bene bene, la figliol prodiga è tornata… vediamo un po’ quanto sei arrugginita… fatti sotto Woods”, mi sfida senza indugiare oltre.

“Indra… è sempre un piacere…”, le dico cominciando ad attaccarla.

I colpi si susseguono in modo rapido e veloce, io colpisco lei e lei colpisce me. La frenesia prende il sopravvento, sfogo tutta la mia rabbia, a suon di calci e pugni. Tutto questo dura per una buona mezz’ora, poi il mio fisico è provato e alzo la mano per segnalare la mia resa. Tutto sommato pensavo peggio, non avrei mai pensato di durare tanto. È un pezzo che non mettevo piede su un ring e per via del cuore sono decisamente fuori forma, ma non così tanto a giudicare dall’affanno di Indra.

“Non male Woods, ricorda che devi tenere la guardia alta e di coprire il tuo fianco sinistro è sempre il tuo punto più debole…”.

“Grazie… Sensei… ci vediamo presto!”, affermo tirando un po’ il fiato.

Ritorno negli spogliatoi, faccio una doccia e, dopo aver salutato Gustus, esco dal Grounders.

Guido senza meta per un’ora, fino a che non mi ritrovo nel parcheggio dell’ospedale. Stringo il volante con tutte le mie forze, la testa si accascia su di esso è le lacrime cominciano a scendere senza che io possa impedirlo. Piango fino a svuotarmi completamente. Non so quanto tempo passa, forse mezz’ora o forse un’ora. So solo che quando esco dalla macchina mi sento ancora più a pezzi, come se di lì a poco una parte di me fosse consapevole di morire insieme a lei.

Mi dirigo verso la sua stanza… ormai conosco a memoria ogni singolo corridoio di questo ospedale, quando giro l’angolo avvicinandomi alla sua porta vedo le ragazze parlottare. Appena mi vedono si ammutoliscono.

“C’è Aiden adesso con lei… noi l’abbiamo già salutata”, mi informa Anya.

Sembra voglia aggiungere qualcosa ma, guardandomi in faccia, non lo fa. _Salutata?! È così che si dice ora? Il termine più corretto sarebbe dirle addio, ma forse ha ragione lei, fa molto più male detto così._

“Maggie?”, chiedo non vedendola.

“È entrata prima con Abby… ora è con lei, l’ha portata nella ludoteca dell’ospedale per distrarla un po’. Sono via già da un bel po’, credo che fra un po’ torneranno…”, questa volta è Rae a rispondermi.

Quando la porta si apre il mio sguardo scatta su di essa. Aiden esce in lacrime, senza pensarci mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio. Non gli dico niente, mi limito a stringendolo forte. Dopo un po’ il suo corpo sembra calmarsi a contatto con il mio. Mi allontano leggermente per guardarlo nel volto. Gli asciugo le lacrime con il pollice, lo saluto con un bacio sulla fronte e poi entro in quella stanza con la consapevolezza che avrei dovuto dire addio all’amore della mia vita.

 


	62. Capitolo 61

#  CAPITOLO 61

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono appena entrata in questa stanza. Il mio sguardo è ancora rivolto alla porta. La mia mano è ancora sulla maniglia, trema, non la riesco a togliere. Cerco di respirare, ma mi manca l'aria. Il mio corpo sembra paralizzato, non ne ho più il controllo. Sono stanca, spossata, sembra che un treno merci mi abbia appena investito. A fatica riesco a girarmi, ma sono ancora bloccata. Mi appoggio alla porta, cercando di recuperare le forze. Mi guardo intorno, notando come questa stanza sia diventata piccola in una frazione di secondo. Quella stanza che, per mesi, mi ha permesso di stare con te. _Come posso dirti addio Clarke? Io non ci riesco a lasciarti andare._

Senza rendermene conto, mi sono avvicinato a te. Ti stringo la mano nella mia, mentre ti accarezzo il viso. Mi metto a sedere sul tuo letto proprio al tuo fianco, non mollando la presa dalla tua mano.

Ti guardo con intensità, come se volessi imprimermi ogni tuo singolo dettaglio. Continuo a fissare i tuoi lineamenti, quasi fossi una stalker. I tuoi occhi che si ostinano a nascondersi alla mia vista. Le tue labbra che non si arriccino più in quei bellissimi sorrisi, di cui non posso fare a meno. I tuoi bellissimi capelli che adoro accarezzare mentre ti abbraccio. Il tuo collo, _oddio il tuo collo_ , adoro baciarlo...

Il mio sguardo si blocca. Un fascio di luce fa brillare la catenina che porti al collo, ma soprattutto il simbolo dell'infinito al suo centro. I paramedici te l’avevano tolta, quanto ti hanno portato qui… ma appena ho potuto te l’ho rimessa. È il simbolo del nostro amore, e non potevi rimanere senza. Mi ricordo benissimo la sera in cui te l'ho regalata, come se fosse ieri.

 

///

 

**_ [Inizio flashback - Circa sei mesi fa...] _ **

_Oggi è un giorno speciale. È esattamente un anno che io e Clarke stiamo insieme. Per tutto il giorno, sono stata irreperibile ed evasiva, le ho fatto credere di essermi dimenticata. In realtà sto organizzando la serata perfetta... o almeno, spero che lo sia. Ammesso e non concesso che mi voglia ancora parlare, questa sera, visto il modo odioso in cui la sto trattando oggi... ma una sorpresa è una sorpresa._

_La giornata vola più veloce del previsto, quasi non mi rendo conto di essere già davanti alla sua porta con un mazzo dei suoi fiori preferiti: i gigli._

_Suono il campanello e l'istante seguente mi apre la porta. La sua espressione stupita mi fa sorridere, osserva prima me e poi il mazzo di fiori senza riuscire a spiccicare una parola._

_"Buon anniversario, amore mio", le dico porgendole i gigli._

_"Pensavo te ne fossi dimenticata...", sussurra quasi in imbarazzo._

_"Non potrò mai dimenticarmelo, quel giorno io sono rinata e tutto grazie a te e al tuo amore...", mormoro abbracciandola_

_"Ok, prima di scoppiare a piangere è meglio se ti bacio... perché ne ho una voglia assurda", dice tappandomi la bocca con la sua._

_"Auguri amore mio...", soffia sulle mie labbra._

_"Ti amo", replico rubandole un altro bacio._

_Poso la mia fronte sulla sua e sorrido._

_"Ora, tesoro, hai circa due minuti per infilarti le scarpe e la giacca. Dobbiamo andare a cena fuori, è tutto pronto...”._

_Sgrana gli occhi come se le avessi detto la cosa più assurda del mondo._

_"Lexa... scherzi vero? Sono in jeans e maglietta. Devo cambiarmi...", protesta allontanandosi da me per farmi vedere i suoi vestiti._

_"Clarke, tesoro... prima cosa tu sei sempre bellissima, anche con il pigiama, anche se onestamente ti preferisco senza...", mi da uno schiaffetto sul braccio fingendo di essere indignata dalle mie parole._

_"E seconda cosa, anche io sono in jeans e camicia. Ho organizzato una serata casual, nulla di elegante, promesso..."._

_"Ci devo credere questa volta? L'ultima volta che hai detto così mi hai fregato alla grande...", ribatte guardandomi storto, mettendo su un broncio adorabile._

_"Croce sul cuore", le dico imitando il gesto._

_Mi dà un altro bacio tirandomi dentro e poi scompare al piano superiore._

_In realtà ci impiega dieci minuti a prepararsi, ma l'attesa non mi pesa._

_Quando ci mettiamo in macchina, comincia a farmi un mucchio di domande. Dove mi porti? Casa hai in programma? Io ovviamente faccio le vaga, stimolando ancora di più la sua curiosità._

_Quando arriviamo al North Avenue Beach il suo viso si illumina._

_"Lexa... non dirmi che mi porti a mangiare al Castaways?", mi chiede con l'entusiasmo di una bambina._

_Annuisco sorridendo._

_"Oddio... se non ti amassi già così tanto… ti amerei ancora di più", sussurra dandomi un bacio veloce._

_Non capirò mai la suo passione per le Guacamole e per i Tacos, per non parlare del super burger - il Castaways - che non so neanche come faccia a mangiare... è enorme... ma, a dir la verità, non mi interessa capire, adoro vederla così felice e questo rende felice anche me._

_Dopo essere entrate e aver comunicato il nome della prenotazione, un ragazzo ci accompagna al gazebo dove avremmo cenato._

_Il sole è ormai tramontato. Le luci soffuse delle candele sul tavolo e il rumore del mare rendono l'atmosfera romantica._

_Per tutta la cena, non facciamo altro che ridere, scherzare, sfiorarci, baciarci. Mi soffermo a guardare Clarke più volte imbattendomi sempre nel suo sorriso... ed è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno per essere felice. Solo lei mi fa sentire così. In questo momento potrei tranquillamente toccare il cielo con un dito._

_Dopo cena le propongo una passeggiata sul lungo mare della spiaggia. Camminiamo abbracciate godendoci appieno il momento che stiamo vivendo. Percorriamo tutta la strada fino al ricciolo che ci porta in mezzo al mare._

_Mi fermo dietro di lei e l'abbraccio posando la mia testa di fianco alla sua. Le sfioro la guancia con le labbra, prima si baciarle il collo._

_Dalla tasca dei miei jeans sfilo la catenina che le ho fatto fare per il nostro primo anno insieme. Poi, con nonchalance, la faccio scivolare sul suo decolté, premurandomi di allacciarle la chiusura dietro._

_Lo stupore nei suoi occhi vale più di mille parole. Si tocca la catenina fino ad arrivare al simbolo dell'infinito che osserva con attenzione._

_"Ti amo Clarke... fino all'infinito e oltre... buon anniversario, amore mio", sussurro al suo orecchio._

_"Oddio, Lexa… ma sei vera? Ti amo… non ho mai amato così...", mormora in risposta prima di fiondarsi sulle mie labbra._

_Continuiamo a baciarci l'una stretta all'altra, finché non ci manca il fiato._

_"Amore mio, grazie è veramente stupenda e tu sei dolcissima...", sospira sulle mie labbra._

_"Ma ora andiamo a casa... hai ancora il tuo regalo da scartare...", il suo tono è talmente malizioso che mi vengono i brividi._

_Non so perché, ma prevedo una notte movimentata, molto movimentata._

**_[Fine flashback]_ **

 

///

 

Quella sera facemmo l’amore tutta la notte, ricordo che sono letteralmente impazzita quando ti sei messa quel completo di lingerie nuovo che avevi comprato proprio per quell’occasione… come non mi scorderò mai quello che mi hai detto quando, poco prima di addormentarti tra le mie braccia, mi hai dato il tuo vero regalo, un braccialetto con inciso un doppio infinito: _“Il mio amore per te è un doppio infinito. Ha un inizio, ma non avrà mai fine….”._

"Dio, Clarke, non ce la faccio! Senza di te non ha più senso niente! Lo so, sono egoista... ma ho bisogno di te come l'aria. Ti amo Clarke, ti amo talmente tanto che il solo pensare di dirti addio mi uccide. Tu sei la mia parte migliore, tu mi hai insegnato ad amare, con la 'A' maiuscola, tu mi hai insegnato a vivere, tu sei la mia gioia e la mia felicità, tu mi completi amore mio... insieme a te siamo noi. E se tu non ci sei più, tutto questo non avrebbe più senso. Non riuscirei più a vivere, non riuscirei più ad amare, non sarei più felice, perché solo tu lo rendevi possibile. Clarke tu mi hai insegnato anche un'altra cosa... non ti ricordi più, amore mio? Mi hai insegnato a non arrendermi mai... e io l'ho fatto in tutti questi mesi e lo sto facendo proprio ora, con te. Tu, invece, ti stai arrendendo… perché? Dimmi perché Clarke? Non credi più in te stessa o in me, o in noi? Io credo in te più di chiunque altro. Ti prego, Clarke, non lasciarmi, svegliati amore mio, fallo per me...", sussurro non trattenendo più le lacrime.

Piango tutto il mio dolore, senza barriere, svuotandomi ancora una volta di tutta quella sofferenza che mi sta distruggendo l'anima.

Non so quando rimango lì a piangermi addosso e, francamente, non m’importa. So solo che quando mi asciugo le lacrime tu non ti sei svegliata, frantumando anche la mia più microscopica speranza.

Mi avvicino al tuo viso e ti dico addio. Poso le mie labbra sulle tue per un ultimo doloroso bacio. A fatica mi alzo in piedi e faccio qualche passo per allontanarmi, la tua mano è ancora stretta nella mia, fino a che la lontananza non ci fa separare.

"Addio... Clarke", mormoro con quel poco fiato che mi rimane.

Mi giro di spalle e mi dirigo verso la porta. La mia mano continua a tremare quando la poso sulla maniglia, l’abbasso, ma mi blocco di colpo quanto sento la tua voce.

"Tu... chi... sei?".

Mi giro di scatto e trovo i tuoi occhi fissarmi spaesati. Per un attimo la felicità prende il sopravvento, mi avvicino di corsa a te, sto per abbracciarti, baciarti, ma quando vedo il tuo viso spaventato mi paralizzo ripensando alle tue parole.

 _Tu chi sei?_ Oddio, no, non è possibile, non ti ricordi di me, non ti ricordi del nostro amore.

Per un attimo il mondo mi crolla addosso ma, non so come, la mia parte razionale riesce ad avere la meglio. Mi concentro su quello che è veramente importante in questo momento, al miracolo a cui ho appena assistito: ti sei svegliata.

"Sono Lexa...", sono le uniche cose che riesco a dire.

Vedo nei tuoi occhi il panico.

“Io non ti conosco. Cosa mi è successo? Non ricordo nulla. Tu chi sei?”, la tua voce trema, leggo panico e disagio nei tuoi occhi.

Ancora quelle parole, ancora quella domanda che mi impedisce di respirare. Devo uscire da qui, non voglio piangere davanti a te, Clarke, non sarebbe giusto, ma se continui così non riuscirò a trattenermi.

“Hai avuto un brutto incidente stradale. Tranquilla, ora chiamo tua madre è qui fuori. Poi avviso il dottore, così ti spiegherà meglio la situazione…”, ti rispondo cercando di placare lo tsunami di emozioni dentro di me.

“Mia madre?”, il tuo tono si calma all’istante, quando pronuncia la parola madre.

“Sì, ti ricordi di lei Clarke?”, ti domando curiosa di capire cosa ricordi.

“Credo di sì. Ma come fai a sapere come mi chiamo? Tu chi sei?”, rispondi tornando al punto spinoso.

 _Testarda come sempre, vero amore mio?_ Sorriderei se non stessi lottando con un’angoscia che mi lacera dentro.

Mi volto di scatto dirigendomi verso la porta, non riuscendo più a reggere le mie emozioni.

“Chi sono io non è importante! Ora riposa, le risposte arriveranno”, il mio tono è appena percettibile.

Senza esitare oltre, esco da quella camera, come se li dentro ci fosse un incendio ed io stessi andando a fuoco.

Sono tutti lì, che mi guardano in attesa di non so che cosa. Il mio volto è teso come una corda di violino, sto per cedere alle emozioni.

“Abby, dovresti andare da lei… si è svegliata…”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

Guardo la mamma di Clarke negli occhi e posso leggere stupore nei suoi occhi.

“Cosa? Ma è una notizia bellissima. Dovremmo andare tutti quanti”, esclama entusiasta Raven.

“Non credo che sia una buona idea Rae…”, replico impendendole di entrare.

“Perché?”.

“Perché… mi ha chiesto più volte chi io fossi Rae, non si ricorda di me, capisci? Ecco perché è meglio che entri solo Abby, credo che di lei si ricordi, o almeno così dice…“, sbotto ringhiandole contro, riversando su di lei tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che sto provando in questo momento.

Le lacrime cominciano a scendere copiose, così mi faccio largo tra di loro e corro fuori dall’ospedale. Credo che il _mio_ cuore rischi di esplodere, da una parte sono felice perché finalmente ti sei svegliata, dall’altra sono dilaniata, lo sconforto sta prendendo il sopravvento, vorrei urlare tutta la mia frustrazione…. cazzo non ti ricordi di me, di noi, del nostro amore. È una cosa che ti lacera dentro.

Urlo al vento cercando di sfogarmi.

Ora sei sveglia è quello l’importante, io non voglio arrendermi Clarke, non lo farò mai con te. Stavo per farlo e guarda a cosa ci ha portato. Questa volta non ti lascio Clarke, non mi arrendo. Resterò al tuo fianco e se non mi vorrai mi accontenterò di stare nell’ombra.

Ora possiamo solo fare una cosa: un passo alla volta.

 

 


	63. Capitolo 62

#  CAPITOLO 62

 

[Clarke POV]

Vedo solo buio, sento solo silenzio. Non so bene dove mi trovo e cosa mi sia successo, non riesco neanche a capire quanto tempo sia passato. Un dolore lancinante alla testa mi tiene compagnia, ricordandomi che tutto questo non è solo un brutto incubo. Provo a muovermi, ma non ci riesco. Il corpo si rifiuta di rispondere ai miei comandi, come se non ne avessi più controllo.

Non so da quando sono in questo stato catatonico, non riesco a valutarlo so solo che tutto questo silenzio comincia a farmi impazzire. La sua intensità è quasi assordante il ché, a pensarci, è ironico.

Ogni tanto mi sembra di sentire una voce, ma è talmente lontana, quasi impercettibile, che penso sia solo frutto della mia immaginazione. Eppure quando non la sento mi manca, come se quella voce fosse la mia ancora di salvezza ed io ne avessi bisogno per uscire da questo buco nero in cui mi trovo.

Ultimamente però qualcosa è cambiato. Sento la voce più nitidamente, quasi fosse più vicina, tal volta riesco persino a capire qualche parola. Quasi io mi stessi aggrappando ad essa, con le unghie e con i denti, per uscire da questo luogo freddo e spaventoso che sembra non voglia farmi andare da nessuna parte. Eppure quella via di fuga sembra così irraggiungibile anche se, apparentemente, così vicina.

Oggi però c’è qualcosa di diverso. Tutto intorno sembra diverso, le voci che ho sentito sono state di più, non ho compreso appieno il loro significato, ma sembrava quasi che mi stessero dicendo addio. _Ma perché lo stanno facendo? Forse per me non c’è più speranza e sarò costretta a questo stato per sempre?_

A dire il vero, tutto questo non mi importa più di tanto. È bizzarro solo a pensarci, ma quello che mi interessa veramente è sentire la sua voce. La cosa strana è che in tutte quelle di oggi non l’ho ancora sentita, quella di colei che mi ha fatto compagnia tutto questo tempo, quel timbro caldo e rassicurante che ho imparato ad apprezzare.

Mi chiedo come mai non sia venuta. Forse si è semplicemente stancata di fare monologhi con me, visto che io mi ostino a rimanere qui, immobile, senza muovere un muscolo, senza emettere un suono. Non posso certo biasimarla.

In tutto questo mio rimuginare vengo distratta da qualcosa. Ho una sensazione strana… come se qualcuno mi stesse sfiorando la mano per poi stringerla nella propria. E subito dopo sento una lieve carezza sul mio viso. Mi abbandono a quel tocco così caldo e rassicurante. Sono scombussolata, fino ad ora non avevo mai percepito nulla del genere. Il mio corpo sembra risvegliarsi dal lungo letargo, anche se con estrema lentezza. Poi finalmente la sento, quella voce, la sua voce, che tanto mancava all’appello. Non so chi sia, so solo che la sua voce è quella che mi tiene ancora legata a questo mondo.

Le sue parole sono disperate, sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa, di spronarmi a fare qualcosa, ma non riesco a capirne il senso. Come se il mio cervello non riuscisse a connettere bene. Solo alcune frasi riesco a mettere insieme.

"Non ce la faccio! Senza di te non ha più senso niente! Lo so, sono egoista... ma ho bisogno di te come l'aria. Ti amo Clarke, ti amo talmente tanto che il solo pensare di dirti addio mi uccide...”, _lei mi ama, chiunque sia, lei ama me, ma com’è possibile che io non mi ricordi di lei?_

Poi come in un puzzle che costruisco pezzo per pezzo, riesco ad afferrare il senso di ogni sua frase.

“Tu sei la mia parte migliore, tu mi hai insegnato ad amare, con la 'A' maiuscola, tu mi hai insegnato a vivere, tu sei la mia gioia e la mia felicità, tu mi completi amore mio... insieme a te siamo noi. E se tu non ci sei più, tutto questo non avrebbe più senso. Non riuscirei più a vivere, non riuscirei più ad amare, non sarei più felice, perché solo tu lo rendevi possibile”.

_Il suo sentimento per me è così coinvolgente, come posso essermi dimenticata di lei, del nostro amore. Questa consapevolezza fa quasi più male del dolore alla testa, ma perché?_

“Clarke tu mi hai insegnato anche un'altra cosa... non ti ricordi più, amore mio? Mi hai insegnato a non arrendermi mai... e io l'ho fatto in tutti questi mesi e lo sto facendo proprio ora, con te”.

_Mesi? Sono così da mesi. Non mi ricordo niente, perché non mi ricordo? Sto riscoprendo un nuovo sentimento, non mi ricordavo cosa si provasse ad essere frustrate. Ora, purtroppo, me lo ricordo perfettamente._

“Tu, invece, ti stai arrendendo… perché? Dimmi perché Clarke? Non credi più in te stessa o in me, o in noi? Io credo in te più di chiunque altro”.

_Io non mi sto arrendendo, è solo che sono bloccata in questo buio e non so come uscirne._

“Ti prego, Clarke, non lasciarmi, svegliati amore mio, fallo per me...".

_Non so chi tu sia, ma è evidente che sono importante per te e, magari, tu lo eri per me. Se solo potessi aprire gli occhi, magari riuscirei a ricordarmi di te, e forse potrei placare la mia curiosità e la tua angoscia._

Ti sento piangere, ma non riesco a fare niente, sono ancora bloccata in questa specie di incubo.

Percepisco il tuo respiro solleticarmi il mio viso, sei vicina, molto vicina. Non so perché, ma il cuore comincia a battermi forte. O forse è solo una mia sensazione. Non riesco a distinguere tra la realtà e la fantasia. Poi però le sento, le tue labbra si posano sulle mie. Mi stai baciando, ma io non riesco a muovermi. Sento il sapore salato delle tue lacrime bagnarmi la bocca. Sembra quasi che tu mi stia dicendo addio, come se questo fosse il tuo bacio d’addio. _Ma perché? Perché lo stai facendo? Io non vado da nessuna parte, o meglio non posso andare da nessuna parte… ma… forse è proprio questo il problema._

Mi stringi forte la mano e sento che ti stai allontanando. Quando di colpo non sento più la tua pelle stringermi e la mano mi ricade a peso morto sul letto.

"Addio... Clarke".

Quelle due semplici parole mi tramortiscono. Non posso immaginare che non sentirò più la tua voce, adesso come adesso, non resisterei in questo buio che mi circonda. Sento i tuoi passi allontanarsi sempre di più. _Chiunque tu sia, ti prego non andartene._

Accidenti a me, non mi devo arrendere così, mi ricordo pochissimo di me stessa, ma sono più che convinta che io non sia mai stata una che si arrende, e non ho intenzione di cominciare ora. Devo svegliarmi, devo fermarla, devo capire chi è, chi sono io e cosa eravamo l’una per l’altra.

Provo a muovere le dita delle mani. _Cavolo com'è difficile._ È come se dovessi sollevare mille chili in una volta. Tento una, due, tre volte, ma alla fine ci riesco. Sento la mia mano stringersi a pugno. Poi è la volta degli occhi. Le mie palpebre sembrano incollate, estremamente pesanti, ma dopo un paio di tentativi, la luce riesce ad abbagliarmi. Comincio a sbatterle in modo frenetico come a volerne testare il funzionamento.

Vedo appannato, sfuocato, mi guardo intorno cercando di mettere bene a fuoco. Quando mi volto verso la porta la vedo, è di spalle e sta per andarsene. Lei è la proprietaria della voce, lei è quella che ha detto di amarmi e che non dovevo arrendermi, ed io non ho la più pallida idea di chi lei sia, neanche ora che vedo la sua figura.

La devo fermare in qualche modo. Apro la bocca, ma non esce nessun suono, così riprovo.

"Tu... chi... sei?", il mio tono flebile è irriconoscibile.

Anche se le mie parole sono un sussurro appena accennato mi sente. Si gira immediatamente ed i suoi occhi verdi si scontrano con i miei. Rimango folgorata da quel verde mi sembra essermi così famigliare, ma anche così sconosciuto. Il suo volto sembra incredulo, mentre il mio è completamente spaesato. Mi corre incontro con un sorriso che credo possa illuminare l’intera stanza, ma questo suo gesto mi spaventa.

Forse si accorge del mio stordimento e si allontana di un passo. Il suo sorriso scompare e il suo sguardo diventa improvvisamente serio. Sembra tesa, agitata, forse anche lei come me è spaventata da tutto questo.

"Sono Lexa...", mi dice solo.

_Lexa? Perché non mi dice niente questo nome? Chi sei Lexa? Perché non mi ricordo niente di te? Eppure mi ricordo le tue parole di poco fa, dovevi essere importante per me. Dannazione perché non mi ricordo niente? Mi faccio cogliere da un panico improvviso. La paura di non poter ricordare nulla della mia vita mi assale._

"Io non ti conosco. Cosa mi è successo? Non ricordo nulla. Tu chi sei?", la mia voce trema, a stento riesco ad esprimere quei dubbi che mi frullano in testa.

Mi sento terribilmente a disagio e non ne capisco il motivo. Il suo volto diventa triste, quasi stesse per piangere, ma non versa neanche una lacrima come se non volesse farmi carico del suo dolore. 

"Hai avuto un brutto incidente stradale. Tranquilla, ora chiamo tua madre è qui fuori. Poi avviso il dottore, così ti spiegherà meglio la situazione…”, mi spiega con calma, il suo tono dolce mi tranquillizza.

"Mia madre?", le chiedo ricordandomi di lei.

"Sì, ti ricordi di lei, Clarke?", quando pronuncia il mio nome mi viene un brivido.

Devo sapere di più, devo sapere cosa è lei per me ed io per lei.

"Credo di sì. Ma come fai a sapere come mi chiamo? Tu chi sei?”, il mio tono è incerto, ma ho un estremo bisogno di sapere, così ritorno alla carica.

Sospira dandomi le spalle e dirigendosi verso la porta. _No, ti prego, non te ne andare, resta con me._

"Chi sono io non è importante! Ora riposa, le risposte arriveranno", sussurra piano, riesco a sentirla a stento.

L'istante dopo è già scomparsa dietro alla porta.

 _Perché mi ha detto di non essere importante? Da quello che mi ha detto prima non sembrava fosse così, per niente, sembrava tutto l'opposto, che io fossi la persona più importante per lei e lei lo fosse per me._ _Allora perché ha minimizzato così? Sembrava volesse proteggermi, ma da che cosa o meglio da chi? Forse da lei? Ma lei non mi sembra una persona che possa farmi del male? Lei tiene a me, o almeno così ha detto, come potrebbe farmi del male?_

La testa rischia di esplodermi. Ho troppe domande e nessuna risposta e questo mi spaventa. Sospiro cercando di arrestare il turbinio di pensieri che mi stanno facendo impazzire. Magari dovrei dare retta a Lexa: le risposte arriveranno. Spero solo che arrivino in fretta. Non me lo ricordo esattamente, ma ho il sospetto di non essere mai stata una persona paziente.

 

///

 

Sopraffatta dai pensieri mi perdo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Il solo illumina la stanza, apparentemente sembra una bella giornata. La luce è quasi troppo accecante rispetto al buio a cui ero abituata. Mi faccio prendere da tutti quei colori brillanti, come se li riscoprissi per la prima volta in vita mia. Mi affascinano in un modo quasi insolito, mi ricordo a mala pena del mio nome e forse di mia madre, eppure la sensazione che sto provando ora, non mi è sconosciuta, proprio come quella che ho provato prima con quella donna, Lexa. Solo che non riesco a capire, non riesco a ricordare e più ci provo più mi esplode la testa. Sono sopraffatta da un mix micidiali di emozioni: rabbia, paura, frustrazione, confusione e chi più ne ha...

Il turbinio dei miei pensieri, purtroppo o per fortuna, viene interrotto, dal bussare alla porta. Ci metto qualche secondo per ricordare a me stessa di dire 'Avanti'.

Nella stanza entrano un dottore e una donna, mi ci vuole un'istante per metterli a fuoco, e quando finalmente lo faccio riconosco mia madre. _Sì, mi ricordo di lei._ Corre ad abbracciarmi, e io la stringo come se fosse la sola al mondo a potermi capire in questo momento. Il suo pianto disperato fa piangere anche me. Lei e il mio nome sono le uniche cose che ricordo del mio passato, poi più niente.. ho il vuoto più totale.

"Tesoro mio... credevo di averti persa...", singhiozza baciandomi sulla fronte.

"Mamma...", sussurro senza riuscire a dire niente altro.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione fino a che l'uomo al suo fianco non si schiarisce la voce. Mia madre si allontana un po', sciogliendo l'abbraccio, ma io le prendo la mano perché non voglio che se ne vada anche lei. Mi sento persa, non sapendo nulla, ho bisogno di lei più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

"Signora Griffin, è un vero piacere poter fare la sua conoscenza. Sono il dottor Roth. Mi sono occupato di lei sin dal suo arrivo al pronto soccorso, quattro mesi fa...", sento le sue parole e stento a crederci.

"Quattro mesi fa?", gli faccio eco.

"Signora Griffin...".

"La prego, mi chiami Clarke e mi dia del tu", lo interrompo senza nemmeno pensarci.

"Come vuoi Clarke, hai avuto un incidente stradale, quando sei arrivata in emergenza le tue condizioni erano molto critiche. Il trauma cranico è degenerato in un ernia celebrale che ti ha indotto in coma per tutto questo tempo...".

Le sue parole incomprensibile mi fanno vacillare, così stringo di più la mano di mia madre.

"Cosa ti ricordi?".

"Dottor Roth... mi ricordo il mio nome e che la donna qui presente, a cui sto stritolando la mano, sia mia madre, ma a parte questo niente di niente", dico quasi in affanno.

La paura di aver perso tutto il mio passato mi attanaglia il cuore come se fosse stretto in una morsa.

"Ok, adesso ti visiterò, così da poter aver un quadro più generale".

Mi madre si allontana di qualche passo, consentendo al medico di visitarmi. Lui mi controlla la vista, i riflessi, la pressione, la respirazione e poi passa a controllarmi il ginocchio.

"Ok, voglio essere franco con te... per quanto riguarda la condizione fisica la tua muscolatura è decisamente atrofizzata, ma niente che la fisioterapia non possa risolvere. Per quanto riguarda la memoria...  possiamo fare una tac per confermare la mia tesi, ma credo che tu abbia un'amnesia retrograda, ricordi pochissimo di te e delle persone della tua vita. È molto frequente nei pazienti che si risvegliano dal coma soffrire di amnesia. Non ti mentirò questo tipo di amnesia può durare due giorni, come due anni oppure… può essere una condizione permanente. Chiederò un consulto, ma il lobo temporale è imprevedibile. Il blocco potrebbe essere dovuto a fattori diversi: lo shock dell'incidente o il prolungato stato di coma. Al momento non te lo so dire...".

Quelle parole mi paralizzano letteralmente. Il panorama che mi ha descritto il dottore non è per niente roseo. Potrei non riacquistare più i miei ricordi, tutta la mia vita passata, per sempre. Come se io non avessi mai vissuta. Le lacrime cominciano a scendere copiose, non mi disturbo neanche a trattenerle, dò libero sfogo a tutto il dolore che provo in questo momento.

"Clarke, lo so che adesso ti senti spaesata, che ti senti sopraffatta da tutte queste informazioni, ma ti prometto che farò di tutto per rimetterti in sesto".

Mi limito ad annuire, non riuscendo ad emettere un fiato.

"Lo so di chiederti molto in questo momento, ma è necessario che tu mi ascolti bene...", mi dice facendo un passo verso di me.

Mi asciugo le lacrime dandogli tutta l'attenzione di cui sono capace.

"L'ascolto dottore Roth", lo invito a proseguire.

"Mi rendo conto della tua smania di saper ogni cosa del tuo passato, chi eri, chi frequentavi, che cosa hai fatto... ma ti chiedo di aver pazienza. Ti sei appena svegliata e, sia mentalmente che fisicamente, hai bisogno di prenderla con calma. Per usare un metafora: devi imparare a camminare prima di correre. Se inondi il tuo cervello con milioni di informazioni, sarebbe deleterio per il recupero dei tuoi ricordi. Ho già parlato con tua madre, la tua famiglia e gli amici di questo. Loro ti aiuteranno man a mano, giorno dopo giorno. Vedrai, presto ricorderai ogni cosa", mi spiega l'uomo con tono calmo e pacato.

Le sue parole mi colgono di sorpresa, ma in fondo ha ragione lui, anche se mi piacerebbe ricordare ogni singolo particolare della mia vita, prima di subito, adesso come adesso mi confonderebbe le idee e basta.

_Un passo alla volta, un passo alla volta Clarke. Non so perché, ma questa frase ha un che di famigliare._

 

 


	64. Capitolo 63

#  CAPITOLO 63

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono passati quasi due mesi dal giorno del mio risveglio - è così che mi ostino a chiamarlo - ma i miei ricordi continuano a nascondersi nella mia testa giocando a rimpiattino.

Fisicamente le cose vanno un po' meglio, la riabilitazione alla gamba sta dando i suoi frutti. Ora riesco a camminare senza dover usare le stampelle e il dottor Roth mi ha già detto che se continuo così fra una settimana mi dimette. La lunga degenza è stata necessaria, oltre che per la fisioterapia, per controllare la guarigione dell'ernia celebrale. Essendo molto imprevedibile c'era il rischio di una ricaduta, ma dall'ultima tac sembra che tutto sia a posto… si tutto… a parte i miei ricordi.

Mia madre mi è stata vicina tutto questo tempo, facendo i salti mortali per stare dietro alla mia frustrazione, alla mia voglia di sapere, ai miei sbalzi d'umore, tenendo a bada la mia curiosità supportandomi, con pazienza, giorno dopo giorno.

La cosa più traumatica in assoluto è stata quando lei mi ha parlato di Finn e Aiden. Ironia della sorte, la mia prima reazione è stata quasi di sollievo di non ricordare il dolore per la perdita di un marito, ma poi ho pensato a mio figlio, a quanto dolore abbia dovuto patire per essere cresciuto senza un padre... e quel sollievo ha lasciato il posto all'angoscia. _Come ho potuto scordarmi di loro? Come ho potuto scordarmi di mio figlio? E di tutto quello che abbiamo dovuto affrontare insieme, come?_ La consapevolezza mi ha sconvolto e per giorni non ho fatto altro che piangere, non riuscendo a perdonare me stessa.

È stato proprio lui, mio figlio, a farmi smettere, quando l'ho incontrato per la _prima_ volta, mi ha subito abbracciato e poi mi ha detto una frase che mi è rimasta impressa.

_"Grazie per non esserti arresa, grazie per essere tornata da noi... ti voglio bene, mamma"._

Ad oggi non mi ricordo ancora il giorno del suo compleanno, e questo non mi premierà di certo come madre dell'anno, ma il nostro rapporto sta evolvendo. Insieme stiamo costruendo dei nuovi ricordi e, nonostante io sia ancora frustrata da tutta questa situazione, per adesso mi devo accontentare di quello che abbiamo… anche se è poco.

Insieme ad Aiden ho fatto conoscenza anche con la piccola Maggie, che ho scoperto solo dopo essere la figlia di Lexa. È una bambina adorabile, il suo modo di fare è coinvolgente, ti mette sempre di buon'umore anche se non vuoi. Il suo modo bizzarro di chiamarmi Clax mi ha fatto sorridere sin dall'inizio. Quello che mi sorprende sono i suoi gesti d'affetto spontanei, spesso corre ad abbracciarmi dandomi un bacio sulla guancia, come se avesse paura che scappassi via, lontano da lei. Non capisco la sua reazione, ma indubbiamente il suo affetto è un tocca sano per me. È impossibile non volere bene a quella piccoletta.

Anche se cercano di nasconderlo, sembra che lei ed Aiden siano molto affiatati, quasi fossero fratello e sorella. Mi piacerebbe tanto sapere di più sul loro rapporto, sui nostri rapporti condivisi, ma la cosa che vorrei capire più di tutte è quale rapporto avevamo io e Lexa.

Ho rifatto amicizia con Octavia, Raven, Anya e Lyncol, fin da subito mi sono trovata a mio agio con ognuno di loro. Anche se con lentezza - devo ammettere che i progressi non sono molti - ma mi sto avvicinando al rapporto che, presumibilmente, avevamo prima. Loro sono veramente impagabili, non mi forzano in alcun modo a ricordare, cercano di assecondare le mie esigenze facendomi pensare ad altro. Il risultato è che, con la loro simpatia, riesco per un attimo a rilassarmi e a non pensare a tutto quello che ho perso.

Purtroppo con Lexa non è stato lo stesso, ci siamo presentate - di nuovo - in modo ufficiale, ma lei sembra volermi tenere a distanza, quasi avesse paura di avvicinarsi a me. Lei rimane un grosso mistero per me, che però vorrei tanto risolvere. Mi ricordo ancora le sue parole il giorno del risveglio.

_“Ti amo Clarke… tu sei la mia parte migliore… tu mi hai insegnato ad amare… chi sono io non ha importanza…”._

È chiaro che lei sia stata importante nella mia vita e so per certo che eravamo qualcosa di più di semplici amiche, ma non mi ricordo niente né di lei né del nostro rapporto e questo suo modo sfuggevole non fa altro che peggiorare le cose. Mi piacerebbe conoscerla meglio proprio come gli altri, ma lei non si lascia avvicinare. Viene spesso a trovarmi, ma mai da sola è sempre con le ragazze o con Maggie. Probabilmente ha paura che io le faccia delle domande magari su quello che eravamo, forse non se la sente di rispondermi, forse quello che ha perso lei è molto più doloroso di quello che ho perso io. _Direi che posso togliere il forse, io non mi ricordo niente… lei invece, si ricorda tutto_.

Non posso certo biasimarla per il suo comportamento, lei per me è a malapena una conoscente, ma io per lei cosa sono? Credo che per Lexa non sia così semplice starmi vicina e forse è per questo che non si comporta come gli altri.

Anche se il dottor Roth me lo ha sconsigliato, voglio sapere di più di lei, di noi, del nostro rapporto. Non me lo ricordo, come del resto ogni altra cosa, ma credo ne valga la pena.

Spero solo di uscire presto di qui, queste quattro mura cominciano ad essere veramente noiose e monotone. Ho voglia di tornare alla mia normalità, qualsiasi essa sia. Ho voglia di tornare a casa, anche se non mi ricordo dove abito. Ho voglia di fare quelle cose che facevo prima, magari stimolando la memoria  con azioni comuni ritroverò i miei ricordi. La mia frustrazione sta aumentando e non so come fare per arrestare la sua folle ascesa.

 

///

 

Il grande giorno è arrivato: oggi mi dimettono e sono veramente eccitata. Mia mamma si è trasferita stabilmente da me e Aiden. È da quando ho avuto l’incidente che si sta prendendo cura di lui, non so davvero come avrei fatto senza di lei. Lei è l'unica persona che mi lega al passato, un passato che ho un disperato bisogno di ricordare. La mia speranza è che vivendo la quotidianità con loro, qualcosa, prima o poi, mi ritorni in mente.

Il dottor Roth mi ha fatto una miriade di esami, a quanto pare, il mio cervello sembra essersi ripreso alla grande dopo tutti questi mesi, ovviamente, fatta eccezione per la memoria. Lui crede che sia una cosa psicologica, un blocco dovuto alla shock dell'incidente, proprio per questo mi ha consigliato di andare da un'analista. Forse potrebbe essere un'idea, ma onestamente non so quanto mi possa essere utile. Non saprei cosa dirgli o dirle non mi ricordo niente di me e di tutti quelli che mi sono intorno, lui o lei sarebbe l'ennesimo sconosciuto con cui parlo di niente e sinceramente preferiscono farlo con persone che mi conoscono sul serio e non mi giudicano per le mie condizioni.

Ultimamente il mio grosso problema è un 'altro: non faccio altro che rimuginare su tutto e su niente. Lo sto facendo anche adesso, mentre cerco di sistemare tutta la mia roba in valigia. Il risultato che ottengo è solo una grande emicrania, alla lunga mi rimangono solo quelle di tutto il mio sforzo e definirlo frustrante e poco. Magari, dovrei dare più ascolto ai consigli del dottore invece di fare sempre tutto di testa mia. Sono talmente assorta che non sento neanche bussare alla porta.

"Claaaxxxx", l'urlo di Maggie mi fa sussultare.

Mi volto di scatto e la vedo corrermi incontro. Mi siedo sul letto e allargo le braccia per accoglierla in un abbraccio.

"Ciao tesoro...", le dico mentre la stringo.

Alzo lo sguardo e vedo due occhi verdi fissarmi.

"Ciao Clarke...", mi saluta Lexa, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

Mi sorride e non so perché il mio corpo comincia a tremare.

"Lexa...", sussurro a corto di parole.

"Scusa Clarke è che Maggie moriva dalla voglia di vederti... e...".

_Solo lei, Lexa? E... cosa?_

"E poi… ti voleva chiedere una cosa...", continua guardando la sua piccolina.

Non so perché, ma un velo di delusione compare sul mio volto, ma cerco di non darlo a vedere.

"E sentiamo Meg, che cosa mi volevi chiedere?", le dico posando il mio sguardo su di lei.

"Mi hai chiamato Meg?! Wow, lo facevi sempre!", esclama con entusiasmo.

"Maggie! Smettila! Ne abbiamo già parlato di questo. Cerca di fare più attenzione!", la sgrida Lexa, il suo tono severo è completamente ingiustificato. _Ma che le prende?_

Il faccino di Maggie si rabbuia per il rimprovero appena subito. Alzo di nuovo gli occhi su Lexa e la fulmino. _Perché quelle parole severe? Non ha detto nulla di male. Accidenti a lei, proprio non la capisco._

"Meg, va tutto bene, non è successo niente", affermo consolandola.

"Ora, me lo dici che cosa volevi chiedermi? Sarei proprio curiosa...", il mio tono dolce la fa sorridere di nuovo e in un attimo mi rilasso nuovamente.

"Clax, ho chiesto alla mamma se oggi potevamo accompagnarti noi a casa e lei mi ha detto che dovevo chiederlo a te... quindi, possiamo accompagnarti a casa?", la tenerezza di questa bambina è veramente indescrivibile.

"Ma certo che potete... però… ad una condizione...", replico alzando un dito fingendo invano di essere seria.

"Quale?", chiede curiosa.

"Che ti possa fare il solletico per tutto il viaggio... ci stia?".

"Affare fatto!", sigla l'accordo porgendomi la mano che stringo prontamente.

"Ripensandoci potrei iniziare subito...", mormoro prima di attaccarla ai fianchi.

Comincia a ridere come una matta trascinando anche me. Quando butto l'occhio su Lexa la vedo sorridere del nostro teatrino, ma nonostante ciò sembra triste. E questa sensazione rattrista anche me, devo parlarle da sola e lo devo fare al più presto.

 

///

 

Arrivate alla macchina, faccio conoscenza con Austin, l'autista. Sono sicura di averlo già incontrato, la sua cortesia e la sua educazione fanno colpo, ma non così tanto da farmi scattare chissà che cosa. Infatti, come tutti gli altri, non mi ricordo nulla di lui.

Io, Maggie e Lexa ci accomodiamo dietro e come avevo promesso alla piccola, comincio a stuzzicarla con il solletico. Questa volta, però, chiedo una mano a Lexa dicendo di tenerla ferma.

"Ehi, ma così non vale... due contro una. E poi io sono la più piccola", protesta Maggie.

"Solo quando ti fa comodo Maggie", replica con ironia Lexa.

"Ovviamente, se no come faccio ad averla sempre vinta!", esclama con quella espressione furbetta che adoro.

"Ah... è così piccola diavoletta... non avrai più scampo adesso", sento la voce giocosa di Lexa minacciare la figlia, con un sorriso splendido sulle labbra.

Cominciano a ridere come matte, io mi soffermo a guardarle, il loro rapporto è stupendo. Il mio sguardo ricade su Lexa. È la prima volta che la vedo così, rilassata, sembra felice, poi quel bellissimo sorriso le dona… dovrebbe ridere più spesso. Mi piacerebbe essere io il motivo del suo sorriso, anche se non so perché, adoro vederla così. Mi rendo conto solo ora di quanto sia stupenda.

"Ehi Clarke che fai? Adesso sono io ad avere bisogno di una mano, è peggio di un'anguilla", afferma riportandomi alla realtà

Annuisco con un sorriso e continuiamo ad attaccare la piccolina che non la smette di ridere un attimo. _Dio… come vorrei che questa fosse veramente la mia realtà… magari lo era veramente, solo che non riesco a ricordarlo._

Dopo un po' è la voce di Austin che mi riporta con i piedi per terra.

"Siamo arrivati, signore!", esclama prima di scendere e aprirci la porta.

Lo ringrazio aspettando che mi porga la valigia.

"Signora Griffin, non si preoccupi porto io la sua valigia", mi dice con cortesia.

"Non è necessario..", provo a dire, ma vengo subito interrotta.

"Insisto!", esclama mettendo a tacere ogni mia ulteriore protesta.

Annuisco con un sorriso e poi vengo catturata dalla mano di Maggie che mi trascina verso la porta di ingresso con il suo entusiasmo.

Appena arrivate davanti alla porta dell'appartamento, comincio ad avere qualche sospetto... è insolitamente aperta e l'espressione di Lexa continua ad essere serena. Vargo la soglia lentamente come se avessi paura di trovarmi chissà quale pericolo saltar fuori all’improvviso.

"SORPRESA!!!", urlano in coro sbucando fuori da qualsiasi angolo della casa, facendomi prendere un colpo.

Sussulto non aspettandomi niente del genere. Ci sono proprio tutti: la mamma, Aiden, Octavia, Raven, Anya, Lyncol e dopo un po' arriva anche Austin.

Sorrido tra le lacrime andando ad abbracciare tutti per la magnifica sorpresa. 

"Non devi ringraziare me, tesoro... è stata di Lexa l'idea", dice la mamma abbracciandomi stretta.

 _Lexa?_ La cerco subito con lo sguardo. Non ci metto molto a trovarla. È rimasta lì, vicino alla porta d'ingresso, avrà fatto si e no due passi per entrare. Mi volto di scatto e a grandi falcate azzero la distanza tra di noi. La sua espressione confusa è quasi adorabile. Senza indugiare oltre l'abbraccio stretta. Sento il suo corpo irrigidirsi contro il mio, ma quando la stringo di più si rilassa ricambiando il mio abbraccio.

"Grazie...", sussurro al suo orecchio.

“Di cosa? Io ci sarò sempre…”, le sue parole sono appena udibili, ma mi fanno vacillare.

Provo una sensazione strana, ma estremamente travolgente, tremo per l'intensità di questo semplice contatto. Potrà sembrare strano, ma stretta tra le sue braccia mi sento a casa. Tutto questo mi confonde, ma devo sapere. Mi allontano leggermente per poterla guardare negli occhi. Non me ne accorgo, ma la mia mano scivola sul suo cuore, lo sento battere in modo frenetico, quasi come il mio.

"Dobbiamo parlare... da sole", dico senza esitazioni.

 

 


	65. Capitolo 64

#  CAPITOLO 64

 

[Lexa POV]

Da quel famoso giorno… il giorno in cui tu, Clarke, ti sei svegliata, sono già passati due mesi. Non potrò mai scordare quello che ho provato: gioia e dolore allo stesso tempo. Due sentimenti così opposti, ma che uniti insieme mi hanno letteralmente devastato: la gioia per il tuo risveglio, il dolore perché non ti ricordavi di me, di noi, del nostro amore.

Quando hai saputo di Aiden non riuscivi a smettere di piangere, avrei voluto tanto poterti abbracciare e consolare, ma la mia presenza avrebbe solo peggiorato il tuo stato, peggiorando il mio... ma il mio aiuto, alla fine, non ti è servito. Sono bastati i ragazzi a metterti di nuovo di buonumore. Non so come abbiano fatto, ma Aiden e Maggie sono riusciti a farti sorridere di nuovo. E di questo non li ringrazierò mai abbastanza.

Adesso, dopo tutti questi giorni passati, mi sono resa conto che in quel momento ti ho persa per sempre. La realtà dei fatti ne è la prova. Dà allora non hai ricordato niente, né di me, né degli altri. Non te ne faccio di certo una colpa, ma per me è sempre più faticoso starti vicina. Mi fa male stare al tuo fianco e comportarmi come una semplice amica. Mi manca ogni cosa di te, i tuoi abbracci, i tuoi baci, il tuo corpo sul mio, gli sguardi e i sorrisi che dedicavi solo me... mi manca poter parlare con te senza filtri, vorrei dirti tutto di noi, ogni singolo momento che abbiamo condiviso, ma non posso. Il dottor Roth me lo ha impedito, categoricamente. Lui dice che un'informazione di tale portata potrebbe essere troppo sconvolgente da sopportare per te e teme per il tuo recupero.

Così, senza volerlo veramente, mi sto allontanando da te. Non riesco a fare finta di niente, come gli altri. Non posso starti vicina… parlarti di cose insignificanti, quando l'unica cosa che vorrei fare è urlare al mondo intero che ti amo e che mi manchi da morire. Io non ce la faccio più.

L'idea di andare via di nuovo mi ha sfiorato, ma credo che peggiorerei solo le cose. Mi sto rassegnando al fatto che la sola soluzione possibile sia quella di diventare trasparente e, l'unico modo che conosco, è buttarmi sul lavoro e farmi di nebbia.

Oggi ti dimettono e, prima di sparire del tutto, voglio farti un’ultima sorpresa. Una sorta di ricordo, che nel bene o nel male, ti rimarrà di me. Così, con il benestare del dottor Roth e di tua madre, ho organizzato la festa per il tuo ritorno a casa.

I patti erano chiari io e Maggie dovevamo venirti a prendere in ospedale e portarti a casa e lì, il comitato di benvenuto ti avrebbe fatto la sorpresa, ma si sa… nulla è mai così semplice. Infatti, adesso, sono davanti alla tua porta e per qualche strano motivo sono paralizzata, non riesco a bussare, non riesco nemmeno a respirare. _‘Credo che tutta questa storia non sia stata poi una grande idea…_ ’, mi rimprovero mentalmente.

Fortuna vuole che io abbia al mio fianco quella peste di mia figlia che, come ha già dimostrato più volte, sembra non aver paura di niente. Infatti, ci pensa lei a bussare e ad entrare trascinata dal suo sconfinato entusiasmo.

_A volte mi chiedo da chi abbia preso questo suo sconfinato ottimismo… da me no di certo._

"Claaaxxxx", sento urlare mia figlia e trattengo un sorriso per la tua reazione.

Ti riprendi praticamente subito. Il tuo sorriso si allarga quando vedi il piccolo terremotino correrti incontro. Accogli Maggie tra le tue braccia e proprio in quel momento cerco di frenare la mia gelosia sul nascere. Il pensiero folle di quanto mi piacerebbe esserci io al posto di Maggie mi sfiora, ma, per la mia saluta mentale, lo ricaccio indietro rimproverandomi severamente.

Sento la tua voce salutare Maggie e mi vengono i brividi. Continuo a fissarti facendomi del male. Quando il tuo azzurro si scontra col mio verde, mi sento quasi morire. Cerco di riprendermi alla svelta e ti saluto avvicinandomi di qualche passo. A fatica cerco di sorriderti e quando pronunci il mio nome mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo ma, ovviamente, è solo frutto della mia fervida immaginazione.

"Scusa Clarke è che Maggie moriva dalla voglia di vederti... e...", le parole mi muoiono in gola.

Il tuo sguardo così intenso mi destabilizza, ci metto qualche istante a continuare, ma alla fine ci riesco.

"E poi… ti voleva chiedere una cosa...", concludo riportando l’attenzione su mia figlia.

Le mie parole sembrano scivolarti addosso, solo per un attimo ho letto delusione nei tuoi occhi, ma credo che la mia fosse solo una timida speranza.

"E sentiamo Meg, che cosa mi volevi chiedere?", le domandi poi.

_Oddio, non ci credo?! L’hai chiamata Meg, come eri solita fare un tempo. Spero solo che Maggie non si esalti della cosa quanto me, se no è la fine._

"Mi hai chiamato Meg?! Wow, lo facevi sempre!", _ecco appunto!_

"Maggie! Smettila! Ne abbiamo già parlato di questo. Cerca di fare più attenzione!", il mio tono di voce esce più severo di quanto io volessi.

Guardo la mia piccolina e una miriadi di sensi di colpa mi investono. Il suo viso triste mi fa venire voglia di andare da lei e abbracciarla, ma non lo faccio. _Tesoro mio, mi dispiace così tanto… non avrei voluto alzare la voce, ma ultimamente non riesco a controllare le mie reazioni e tu piccola mia ne fai le spese. Sono proprio una pessima madre._

I tuoi occhi, Clarke, si imbattono di nuovo nei miei e vengo quasi folgorata dalla tua rabbia. Il tuo rimprovero silente è molto più eloquente di mille parole.

"Meg, va tutto bene, non è successo niente", dici cercando di sistemare il mio casino.

"Ora, me lo dici che cosa volevi chiedermi? Sarei proprio curiosa...", la tua dolcezza fa sorridere di nuovo Maggie.

_Sinceramente è un vero mistero di come tu, Clarke, riesca sempre a sistemare ogni cosa con la parola giusta al momento giusto. Lo hai sempre fatto. L’unica volta che non ci sei riuscita è perché io non te ne ho dato la possibilità… e guarda che cos’è successo?!_

"Clax, ho chiesto alla mamma se oggi potevamo accompagnarti noi a casa e lei mi ha detto che dovevo chiederlo a te... quindi, possiamo accompagnarti a casa?", il tuo sorriso genuino illumina la stanza rendendo tutto più solare e brillante.

"Ma certo che potete... però… ad una condizione...", ribatti fingendo invano di rimanere seria.

_Più ti guardo, più avrei voglia di abbracciarti e baciarti. Non credo che resisterò a lungo se ti resto vicina. Mi stavo dimenticando di quanto tu fossi bella, dolce e comprensiva._

"Quale?",  domanda curiosa il terremotino di mia figlia.

"Che ti possa fare il solletico per tutto il viaggio... ci stia?".

"Affare fatto!”.

“Ripensandoci potrei iniziare subito...”.

Seguo lo scambio di battute delle due persone più importanti della mia vita e l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che se solo non fossi fuggita, se solo le avessi dato modo di parlarmi, di spiegare, non saremmo mai arrivate a questo punto. È tutta colpa mia, se ti ho perso Clarke, solo mia. Vedendo la vostra felicità nell’interagire l’una con l’altra riesco solo a sorridere amaramente, dandomi della stupida e continuando ad incolparmi perché a quest’ora potrei essere lì, insieme a voi, a gioire in quel momento e di tutti quelli che ci sono stati rubati.

 

///

 

Giunte alla macchina ti vedo fare di nuovo conoscenza con Austin. In questi mesi per te ci sono stati solo questi: nuovi incontri, nuove amicizie, di persone che già conoscevi nel tuo passato. Il tuo sguardo guardingo si rilassa subito non appena Austin sfodera il suo charme.

Ovviamente, noi tre ci accomodiamo nel sedile posteriore. In mezzo a noi c’è Maggie. Come le avevi promesso cominci a torturarla con il solletico, la cosa che mi sorprende è che mi chiedi aiuto per tenerla ferma.

"Ehi, ma così non vale... due contro una. E poi io sono la più piccola", le proteste di mia figlia mi fanno sorridere.

"Solo quando ti fa comodo Maggie", mi prendo gioco di lei, _mettiamola così… è piccola solo quando vuole._

"Ovviamente, se no come faccio ad averla sempre vinta!".

 _Ma sentila mia figlia… credo che dovrò ribattezzare il nomignolo che le ha dato Anya da terremotino a diavoletta._ Non so come faccia, ma Maggie mi mette sempre di buonumore.

"Ah... è così piccola diavoletta... non avrai più scampo adesso", la minaccio scherzosamente, prima di avventarmi sui suoi fianchi e non darle tregua facendole il solletico.

Sorrido come non succedeva da tempo, per un attimo tutto il dolore scompare lasciando spazio ad un senso di beatitudine e rilassatezza insperate. Sento il tuo sguardo su di me, Clarke… e, per un attimo, mi domando cosa tu stia pensando… ma dura poco perché decido di godermi questo momento di pura gioia, senza assurdi pensieri per la testa.

Ciononostante, la tua attenzione su di me comincia a mettermi a disagio, ma non voglio che questo momento di ilarità finisca, così decido di coinvolgerti, proprio come ero solita fare in passato.

"Ehi Clarke che fai? Adesso sono io ad avere bisogno di una mano, è peggio di un'anguilla".

Alle mie parole sembri ridestarti da chissà quale pensieri. Annuisci con un sorriso e insieme continuiamo il nostro attacco alla piccola. Solo in quel momento mi rendo conto di quanto tutto questo mi manchi - mi manca ogni cosa di noi: i nostri scherzi, le nostre risate, il nostro stare insieme - e di quanto io lo rivoglia tutto così disperatamente.

Il tempismo di Austin è impeccabile, infatti ci informa che siamo arrivate a destinazione, impedendomi di impelagarmi di nuovo in pensieri tristi e fuori luogo.

Come sempre ci apre lo sportello e subito ti vedo andare verso il bagagliaio. _Amore mio, proprio non ti ricordi nulla e quindi non puoi ricordarti di quanto sia ligio e rigoroso nel suo lavoro Austin, non ti permetterà mai e poi mai di portare la valigia Clarke, rassegnati._

"Signora Griffin, non si preoccupi porto io la sua valigia", lo sento dire.

 _Ed ecco che ci siamo_. Trattengo un sorriso quasi divertita.

"Non è necessario..", _è una causa persa con lui, Clarke_.

"Insisto!", _appunto, come volevasi dimostrare_.

Alla fine ti arrendi con un sorriso, non fai nemmeno in tempo a ringraziarlo che Maggie ti cattura la mano trascinandoti verso la porta d’ingresso.

Arrivate al piano, quasi alla porta del tuo appartamento, vedo il tuo volto diventare pensieroso, quasi cominciassi a sospettare qualcosa. La porta è insolitamente aperta, come stabilito nel piano che abbiamo messo a punto. La tua preoccupazione fa parte del gioco, proprio per creare quell’atmosfera tipica della sorpresa. Spingi la porta ed entri titubante, quasi avessi paura dei ladri.

"SORPRESA!!!", urlano in coro tutti i nostri amici, sbucando fuori all’improvviso.

Ti vedo sussultare, probabilmente non ti aspettavi una cosa del genere. Sorridi versando qualche lacrima di gioia. Il tuo sorriso illumina tutto, è talmente bello da lasciarmi sempre senza fiato. Anche quello mi manca tanto e sono contenta di averlo rivisto.

Saluti e abbracci tutti per il magnifico bentornata a casa. Io rimango vicino alla porta e dopo poco mi raggiunge anche Austin con la tua valigia.

Alla fine arrivi da tua madre e stringi forte anche lei. Vi scambiate qualche frase e noto subito che il tuo corpo si irrigidisce. Ovviamente sono troppo lontana per riuscire a sentire quello che ti ha appena detto, anche se sono curiosa non mi muovo di un passo, quasi avessi i piedi inchiodati al pavimento. Appena sciogli l’abbraccio con Abby, ti guardi subito intorno come se cercassi qualcuno. Forse sarò megalomane, ma ho la strana sensazione che tu stia cercando proprio me. E ne ho la prova quando ti volti di scatto e vieni nella mia direzione con estrema determinazione. Il tuo comportamento mi confonde, ma mai quanto i tuo abbraccio che arriva l’attimo seguente. Mi irrigidisco di colpo e non ne capisco il motivo… ma quando mi stringi con più forza, mi sciolgo letteralmente tra le tue braccia, ricambiando quel contatto.

"Grazie...", mormori con un filo di voce al mio orecchio.

“Di cosa? Io ci sarò sempre…”, ti rispondo senza pensare, non valutando bene il peso delle mie parole.

Mi è mancato stare tra le tue braccia, mi è mancato sentirmi a casa, mi manchi tu, Clarke… tu e il tuo amore per me. Non credo di farcela, non posso stare ancora qui e fingere che vada tutto bene, perché non è così. Continuare in questo modo mi farebbe solo del male e, probabilmente, anche tu subiresti questo dolore, e non voglio. Ti ho già fatta soffrire molto e non voglio ripetere questo errore. Per quanto riguarda me, la cosa è irrilevante sto impazzendo, ma questa non è una novità.

Sto per risponderti, ma tu ti allontani da me e il tuo azzurro inchioda il mio verde. Tremo per l’intensità del tuo sguardo. Quando la tua mano scivola sul mio cuore i battiti accelerano all’improvviso mettendomi in un improvviso imbarazzo.

"Dobbiamo parlare... da sole", mi dici senza l’ombra di un’esitazione.

Non riesco a replicare perché tu, la festeggiata, vieni rapita da Anya e Raven, quasi si fossero accorte che fossi in difficoltà. Un sospiro di sollievo mi esce spontaneo, anche se so che la nostra conversazione è solo rimandata.

_Conosco benissimo la tua determinazione Clarke e il tuo sguardo ne era carico. Il problema di fondo è che so benissimo di cosa tu voglia parlare, ma so altrettanto bene che io non posso dirti quello che vuoi sapere._

 

///

 

La festa prosegue in allegria e spensieratezza. Incredibilmente riesco ad escludere il cervello e passo due ore con il sorriso, coinvolta da varie chiacchierate, prima con Aiden e Abby, poi con Anya e Lyncol ed infine con Raven e Octavia. L’unica che mi manca all’appello sei proprio tu, Clarke… ma tutto sommato finché ti vedo sorridere spensierata, non ho bisogno di altro.

Mentre sto versandomi un po’ di soda, mi sento afferrare per un braccio e per poco non ribalto ogni cosa. Mi giro di scatto e vedo il tuo volto, serio e deciso. Non dici una parola mi guardi e basta. Alzo un sopracciglio confusa non capendo le tue intenzioni. Mi prendi il bicchiere dalle mani e lo posi sulla tavola, poi con noncuranza mi trascini via da tutto il caos. Ci allontaniamo dalla festa, le voci degli altri sono a malapena udibili oramai, non ci mettiamo molto ad arrivare nella tua camera. Mi fai entrare e chiudi la porta appoggiandoti sopra con il tuo corpo, quasi avessi bisogno di un sostegno. Ti guardo di sfuggita prima di farmi travolgere da tutti i momenti che abbiamo condiviso proprio qui, su questo letto.

Continuo a guardarmi intorno, come se ogni singolo oggetto mi evocasse un ricordo. Deglutisco pesantemente non riuscendo a gestire questa situazione ogni istante più pesante. Inalo aria, cercando di prendere coraggio e dare fiato ai miei pensieri. _Devo uscire da questa situazione, adesso!_

“Clarke, perché mi hai portato qui? Non ti stai divertendo alla festa? Eppure mi sembrava di sì… dai, torniamo di là con gli altri”, dico guardando ogni cosa tranne quella che vorrei guardare veramente: te.

Cerco disperatamente quella sicurezza che continua a latitare, e ogni secondo che passa mi sento sempre più persa in questo vortice di emozioni che mi travolge.

“No, non voglio tornare di là. Quello che voglio è parlare… con te…”, il tuo tono deciso mi fa vacillare.

 

 


	66. Capitolo 65

#  CAPITOLO 65

 

** Dal capitolo precedente… **

_“No, non voglio tornare di là. Quello che voglio è parlare… con te…”, il tuo tono deciso mi fa vacillare._

\---

[Lexa POV]

Commetto il grosso errore di girarmi e, come al solito, vengo folgorata dal tuo sguardo, ora più intenso che mai. Distolgo subito i miei occhi dai tuoi, non reggendo più quella tensione comparsa in una frazione di secondo, poi, quasi d’istinto, vado verso la finestra avendo la necessità di mettere più spazio tra di noi.

“Di cosa vuoi parlare?”, sospiro mentre guardo fuori.

“Lo sai benissimo…”, mormori appena.

“Onestamente, non lo so”, ribatto girandomi per un attimo a guardarti.

“Perché prima hai reagito in quel modo con Maggie? Non ha detto niente di male e tu lo sia”, le tue parole mi colpiscono duramente, ho la netta sensazione che questa conversazione non porterà nulla di buono.

“Io credo che tu conosca perfettamente il motivo, o sbaglio?”, continuo a fare la vaga.

“Lexa, guardami!”, il tuo tono perentorio mi obbliga a girarmi.

Quando mi volto ti trovo a pochi metri da me e non so perché, ma mi sento a disagio.

“Dimmi perché?”, mi chiedi in tono quasi disperato.

“Perché Maggie è fatta così, si fa trasportare troppo dal suo entusiasmo. Non volevo che ti costringesse a sforzarti più del dovuto a pensare a ricordi che ormai sono perduti. Il dottor Roth è stato chiaro, non dobbiamo farti pressioni. E Maggie lo sa, solo che a volte si fa guidare solo dalla sua allegria e non ci pensa. Forse hai ragione, ho esagerato a sgridarla in quel modo, ma cerca di capire… non è semplice per nessuno questa situazione e ultimamente credo di essere troppo frustrata e irascibile per riuscire a controllarmi…”, ti rispondo dicendo probabilmente qualcosa di troppo.

“Beh, credo proprio che questo vada a mio vantaggio…”, mi dici facendo un altro passo verso di me.

Istintivamente indietreggio mantenendo la distanza. _Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare… e il livello di frustrazione aumenta a dismisura_.

“Scusa, ma non ti capisco Clarke”.

“Allora, sarò più chiara. Non me ne frega niente di quello che dice il dottor Roth, sono mesi che gli dò retta e, a parte fisicamente, non sono migliorata di una virgola, quindi al diavolo lui e le sue teorie. Ora voglia sapere tutto! Di te, di me, di noi… tutto quello che c’è da sapere. E voglio la verità, la devi smettere di essere così sfuggevole. So che c’era qualcosa tra di noi, qualcosa che andava oltre l’amicizia e voglio che tu mi racconti ogni singola cosa”, mi intimi, avvicinandoti ancora a me, costringendomi ad arretrare ancora fino ad arrivare alla cassettiera che frena la mia fuga.

I miei occhi rimbalzano nei tuoi in modo frenetico. _‘Non posso assecondare questa pazzia, non posso…’_ , continuo a ripetermi nella mia testa.

“Non posso Clarke, non posso farti questo…”, sussurro prima di sfuggire al tuo attacco andando verso la porta.

Il tentativo è buono, ma non avevo previsto la tua tenacia. Mi afferri il braccio e con uno strattone mi obblighi a guardarti.

“Certo che puoi, anzi devi! Se vuoi, posso cominciare io…”, ribatti lasciandomi senza parole.

_Come cavolo può cominciare tu che non ti ricordi nulla del nostro rapporto Clarke? È assurdo anche solo pensarlo. Si ti fossi ricordata qualcosa di me, di noi, me lo avresti detto prima, di questo ne sono certa e allora… tutta questa scena a che serve? Solo ad obbligarmi a parlare?!_

Il mio rimuginare in silenzio ti dà il via libera per continuare.

“Sai Lexa, potresti cominciare da quello che mi ha detto poco prima che mi risvegliassi… nonostante non mi ricordi apparentemente nulla, le tue parole si sono impresse nel mio cervello e sembrano non volermi dare tregua, continuo a ripeterle quasi fosse una splendida canzone … _‘Ti amo Clarke, ti amo talmente tanto che solo pensare di dirti addio mi uccide… senza di te non ha più senso niente... ho bisogno di te come l'aria… tu sei la mia parte migliore… tu mi hai insegnato ad amare, con la 'A' maiuscola… tu mi hai insegnato a vivere… tu sei la mia gioia e la mia felicità, tu mi completi amore mio...  insieme a te siamo noi… ti prego, Clarke, non lasciarmi, svegliati amore mio, fallo per me...’_. Lo so che io te stavamo insieme, nessuno me l’ha  detto, ma le tue parole e il tuo modo sfuggente di comportanti me lo confermano giorno dopo giorno. È vero, io non me lo ricordo, ma voglio sapere… e continuare a scappare non servirà a nulla, se c’è una cosa che ho riscoperto di me stessa è che sono un tipo tenace e non mollo la presa facilmente”.

Sentire quelle parole ripetute dalle tue labbra mi paralizza, hai sentito tutto quello che ti ho detto… _ma come diavolo è possibile?_ _E poi perché hai aspettato fino ad ora per dirmele? Non ci metto molto a rispondere alla mia domanda silente, la risposta è più che scontata: avevi paura, proprio come ce l’ho io ora._

“Clarke, ti prego… non ce la faccio… io non riesco a dirti nulla di noi, di quello che eravamo…”, riesco solo a dire quasi in affanno, il cuore accelera in modo talmente impressionante che mi manca il respiro.

“Lexa, lo so che ti sto chiedendo molto, ma io ho bisogno di conoscere la verità. Non posso più continuare a fingere che tra noi vada tutto bene, perché è evidente che non sia così e io non riesco più a stare zitta e buona, mi fa male vederti così… e lo so benissimo quello che stai cercando di fare… ti stai allontanando da me, ma io non voglio… non so il perché, so solo che non voglio”.

“Basta Clarke, smettila ti prego…”, ti imploro sull’orlo della disperazione.

“Lexa…”, il mio nome pronunciato dalla tua bocca è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

“Tu non vuoi, eh? E quello che voglio io non conta?”, ti dico alzando la voce, sussulti probabilmente non aspettandoti una reazione simile.

“Che cosa vuoi Lexa?”, mi chiedi d’impulso.

“Te… io voglio te, Clarke…”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

“Ma soprattutto vorrei non sentirmi più così… dannatamente in colpa per tutto quello che ci sta succedendo. Addirittura sono arrivata a pensare di non meritare una seconda chance e che non avrei mai dovuto ricevere il cuore di tuo marito… probabilmente a quest’ora, non sarei certo qui a parlarti, ma sicuramente tu avresti ancora i tuoi ricordi. È tutta colpa mia… non avrei mai dovuto fuggire via da te. Sono stata impulsiva, non ho ragionato, mi sono sentita tradita quando ho scoperto che mi hai tenuto nascosto la provenienza del cuore. Adesso l’intera faccenda mi sembra talmente ridicola, che se non fossi disperata mi metterei a ridere. Sto pagando a caro prezzo ogni mia singola azione, ma quello che mi fa più male e che ho ferito anche te. Dio, quanto vorrei poter tornare indietro nel tempo a quella notte, quando ti ho chiesto di venir a vivere con me. Mi manca così tanto il nostro amore, mi manca abbracciarti, mi manca baciarti, sfiorarti, mi manca dirti ti amo e far l’amore con te. Hai ragione mi sto allontanando da te, perché ogni volta che ti guardo mi sento morire un po’, la consapevolezza che tu non riesca più a ricordarti di me e del nostro amore mi distrugge. Mi manca tanto quello che eravamo. Non ti ho detto niente perché non volevo che tu ti sentissi in colpa, perché la colpa è solo mia. Dal tuo risveglio ho sperato per giorni che tu ti ricordassi di me, ma non sono mai stata ottimista, quella della famiglia ad esserlo è Maggie, così ho mollato. Credimi Clarke è meglio se non ci vediamo per po’, penso di aver fatto abbastanza danni con le mie parole e non voglio farti soffrire ancora, non sarebbe giusto…”, butto fuori tutto quello che mi passa per la mente insieme a delle lacrime che, ormai, non controllo più.

Quando ti guardo anche tu stai piangendo e questo mi fa ancora più male. Non è quello che volevo, non avrei mai voluto farti soffrire. _‘Scusami Clarke, ti chiedo perdono, per tutto quello che ti ho fatto e ti sto facendo passare…’_ , queste parole me le ripeto nella testa, ma non ho il coraggio di dirtele.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sentire quelle parole uscire dalla tua bocca mi fanno tremare. Il tuo sentimento è talmente intenso che mi travolge. Senza rendermene conto alcune lacrime mi solcano il viso. Il nostro amore era intenso e coinvolgente, probabilmente nato dal fatto che ci ha guidato l’una verso l’altra. Ed io non mi ricordo niente, un bel niente. Mentre i tuoi sentimenti mi continuano a riecheggiare nella testa, mi sento male. _Come posso aver dimenticato un amore così? Intenso, coinvolgente, totale, come?_ La frustrazione comincia a prendere il sopravvento, nella mia testa volano parole di rimprovero come stupida ed incapace ed io non posso fare altro che prenderne atto.

“Credo, che sia meglio che vada…”, sento di nuovo la tua voce che blocca il mio vaneggiare.

_Non voglio perderti Lexa, non voglio che tu te ne vada via da me._

“Io invece credo di no…”, ti dico prendendoti la mano.

Intreccio le dita alle tue e, non so perché, ma il mio corpo reagisce a quel semplice contatto. _È vero non mi ricordo di te Lexa, ma il mio corpo sì e ho bisogno di aiuto per far sì che la mia mente recuperi quello che ha perso, ti prego Lexa…_

“Lexa… ti prego, ti scongiuro, non ti allontanare da me. Non puoi dirmi tutto quello che mi hai appena detto e scomparire dalla mia vita come se niente fosse… io ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, per ricordarmi di noi. Quando ti tocco provo delle sensazioni talmente forti che mi tramortiscono tutte le volte. Questo vorrà pur dire qualcosa?! Ti prego Lexa, so che per te è dura, ma con il tuo aiuto e un po’ più di tempo sono sicura che i ricordi riaffioreranno… dovrai avere pazienza, ma con calma io ritornerò da te… io voglio tornare da te”, ti dico inchiodando il mio sguardo al tuo.

Poi, senza indugiare troppo, ti abbraccio sentendomi di nuovo a casa.

“Testarda come al solito, eh Clarke? Ok… con calma, un passo alla volta…”, sussurri al mio orecchio facendomi sorridere.

 _Quella frase… ecco perché mi suonava famigliare._ Tutto di Lexa mi fa sentire a casa, persino il suo conoscermi così bene.

“Credo di esserlo sempre stata…testarda”, replico rimarcando la mia, ormai conclamata, caratteristica.

“Non sbagli, se è possibile anche peggio… sei la persona che mi ha dato più filo da torcere in assoluto”, confermi cominciando a ridere.

La tua risata è qualcosa di travolgente mi mette una serenità pazzesca, dopo poco vengo contagiata anche io e, tra le lacrime, ci ritroviamo a ridere insieme.

La strada sarà in salita, ma con te al mio fianco sono sicura di farcela. Voglio ritrovare la mia casa e sono più che certa che sia tu… la mia casa.

 

///

 

È passato un altro mese, il dottor Roth mi ha dato il via libera per poter tornare al lavoro. Così sono rientrata alla Woods Design.

Il cervello è un vero e proprio dilemma, mi ricordo poco o niente del mio passato ma, in compenso, mi ricordo come si fa a disegnare e soprattutto mi ricordo quanto mi piaccia farlo.

Quindi sono già un paio di giorni che ho ripreso la mia vecchia routine, se così la vogliamo chiamare. La memoria è ancora latitante, ma non mi posso certo lamentare. Le cose con Aiden stanno progredendo bene, con l’aiuto di Maggie e la mamma stiamo costruendo tutto daccapo, non è esattamente quello che avrei voluto, ma per il momento non posso fare altro che accontentarmi.

Anche con le ragazze e Lyncol sembra andare tutto bene, mattone dopo mattone stiamo ricostruendo la nostra amicizia.

Persino con Lexa le cose vanno meglio, dopo la chiacchierata a cuore aperto, lei ha mantenuto la promessa. Non è scappata, non si sta allontanando, anzi trova ogni minima scusa per potermi vedere e parlare. Quando le ho detto che sarei tornata al lavoro ha fatto i salti gioia, la sua felicità ha contagiato anche me.

Ancora non mi ricordo niente di noi, ma mi sto avvicinando a lei ogni giorno che passa. Devo ammettere che sono spaventata, ma le sensazioni che provo quando sono insieme a lei sono troppo forti, troppo intense, per poterle ignorare. Nonostante tutto, io mi fido di Lexa ed è per questo che mi sono decisa ad assecondare le mie emozioni e a lasciarmi andare completamente, succeda quello che succeda io rivoglio il nostro amore. _Voglio tornare da lei._

 


	67. Capitolo 66

#  CAPITOLO 66

 

[Nobody POV]

Una BMW nera sfreccia tra le strade di Chicago, a quanto pare va di fretta. La sua guida spericolata causa diversi disagi al traffico e riscuote l’attenzione di una pattuglia della polizia, che subito si getta all'inseguimento a sirene spiegate.

Il conducente non si ferma all’alt imposto dalla volante, anzi, sembra accelerare. Le intenzioni dell’autista spericolato sono chiare: vuole seminare i poliziotti. Ergo… ha qualcosa da nascondere oppure ha commesso un crimine.

La pattuglia all'inseguimento richiede rinforzi.

"Centrale, centrale, qui è la volante 25 richiediamo rinforzi per l’inseguimento di una BMW nera targata 'LW MWG 100' siamo all'incrocio tra Michigan Avenue e la 21esima, passo".

La risposta non tarda ad arrivare riecheggiando nell'abitacolo della macchina della polizia.

_"Volante 25, qui Centrale, avverto subito le altre pattuglie, passo"._

"Ricevuto. Passo e chiudo", replica l'agente.

L'inseguimento diventa sempre più veloce e pericoloso, ora la BMW nera ha ben tre macchine della polizia alle calcagna.

"Ehi Ty, secondo me sta andando verso l'aeroporto, tu che dici?"

"Sono d'accordo Joe. Cerchiamo di anticiparlo così lo blocchiamo. Gira a destra la prossima conosco una scorciatoia".

In men che non si dica la volante 25 si ritrova davanti alla BMW, ciò nonostante non riescono ad arrestare la folle corsa della macchina. Il mezzo della polizia si scontra più volte con la fiancata della BMW nel vano tentativo di fermarla. Ty, l'agente sul lato passeggero, nota che alla guida c'è una donna dai capelli lunghi castani, ma non riesce a notare nessun altro particolare.

La donna al volante della BMW accelera all'improvviso e, forse distratta dalle pattuglie all'inseguimento, non vede una cisterna tagliarle la strada. Tenta di frenare, ma la velocità non glielo consente, l’impatto è inevitabile. La macchina si schianta contro il camion facendo un botto enorme. La benzina fuoriesce copiosa dalla cisterna ricoprendo i resti della macchina. Le scintille accendono la miccia e nel giro di pochi secondi un boato colossale investe Chicago. L'esplosione è potente, alcuni agenti scesi per effettuare il primo soccorso si ritrovano a terra per l'onda d'urto dovuta alla deflagrazione.

"Cazzo! Ty, stai bene?", chiedo Joe al suo collega aiutandolo ad alzarsi da terra.

"Un po' acciaccato ma bene... non ho mai visto un’esplosione del genere. Credo proprio che quella tizia abbia smesso di correre tanto", dice con una finta ironia indicando i resti dell'auto.

"Lo credo anche io. Chiamo i soccorsi prima che la situazione degeneri", conferma il suo collega.

Pochi minuti dopo le sirene del camion 81 e della squadra 3 sono già spiegate allertando le strade di Chicago del loro imminente passaggio.

Ci impiegano pochi minuti ad arrivare sul luogo dell'incidente. La reattività dei due tenenti ad impartire gli ordini ai due team è impressionante. In poco tempo riescono a domare l'incendio e a rimuovere i resti della macchina dalla cisterna.

Per il conducente ormai non c'è niente da fare. Il corpo nel sedile lato guida è completamente carbonizzato.

"Ty credo proprio che servirà il patologo legale per poter effettuare un'identificazione, a meno che i ragazzi non trovino qualcosa nella macchina", sospira avvilito il tenente Casey all'agente di polizia.

Prima che il poliziotto possa replicare, viene interrotto da un pompiere che richiama l'attenzione del suo superiore.

"Tenente, abbiamo trovato qualcosa...".

I resti di una borsa con il portafogli e dei documenti bruciacchiati, un cellulare carbonizzato e un trolley ben cotto nel bagagliaio.

L'agente rovista nella borsa e trova i resti di un passaporto, la foto è appena visibile, ma corrisponde alla donna che ha visto, di sfuggita, alla guida dell’auto.

"Si chiamava… Lexa Woods", afferma Ty.

"Forse è meglio se avvisi i suoi famigliari", gli consiglia il tenente.

"Sì, credo che sia il caso. Avverto la centrale", ribatte annuendo.

L'espressione dell’agente è contrariata, i suoi pensieri vanno a quella donna e a quale assurdo motivo potesse avere per correre così tanto fino a trovare la morte.

"Chi ben comincia è a metà dell’opera. Cazzo! Oggi sarà un vero inferno!", impreca ad alta voce.

Se c'era una cosa che detestava del suo lavoro era dare brutte notizie ai famigliari... ma, volente o nolente, oggi lo avrebbe dovuto fare.

 

///

 

[Anya POV]

È da un po' di tempo che mi sveglio sempre con uno splendido sorriso. Il merito è tutto della donna che, da molti mesi a questa parte, condivide la mia vita. Un tipetto intrigante, dai tratti ispanici e di una bellezza rara, che mi fa letteralmente impazzire.

Da quanto ha accettato di vivere con me, mi ha reso la donna più felice del mondo. È vero con l'incidente di Clarke abbiamo vissuto tempi duri, ma lo stare insieme, supportandoci a vicenda, ci ha aiutato moltissimo. Il nostro legale è diventato più forte ed io è da un po' che sto pensando di farle la fatidica domanda. Anche se, mi rendo conto che non sia proprio il momento migliore. Clarke, non si è ancora ripresa, però sembra stia migliorando. Il nostro rapporto di amicizia sta tornato quello di prima. _Ok, i ricordi non le sono ancora tornati, ma io ho fiducia._

Incredibile, ma vero, anche Lexa sembra non aver perso le speranze. I primi tempi l'ho vista in seria difficoltà, ovviamente per lei è stato un duro colpo. Ho provato mille volte a mettermi nei suoi panni, per sapere cosa dire o cosa fare, ma non è così semplice vivere una cosa del genere. L'ho vista allontanarsi dalla bionda e, conoscendola, non mi sarei aspettata nient’altro altro da lei. Lei protegge sempre le persone che ama, a scapito di se stessa. Questo è il suo mantra e, da che la conosco, l'ha sempre applicato.

Dalla festa del bentornata a casa di Clarke però ho notato un cambiamento tra di loro, ho evitato di intromettermi visto la delicatezza della situazione... ma sono sempre stata in allerta, nel caso in cui servisse una mano.

Diciamo che il loro rapporto sta tornando come un tempo, i ricordi languono, ma la loro chimica è innegabile. Più o meno come la mia con Raven, è proprio per questo che voglio chiederle di sposarmi. Non voglio più aspettare, la vita è troppo breve e noi ne abbiamo avuto un piccolo assaggio di quello che può succedere da un momento all'altro.

È quasi ironico pensare a tutte queste cose, mentre sto guardando fuori dalla finestra del mio ufficio. Se fosse Lexa a farlo non mi stupirebbe, le spunterei alle spalle e la spaventerei come mio solito, ma oggi, che vorrei lo facesse a me, è partita con Lyncol per il Canada. Così dovrò aspettare un bel po' per dirle quello che il mio cervello ha partorito.

Sospiro cercando di sgombrare la mente per poter tornare al lavoro. _Oggi sarà veramente un'impresa titanica._

Il bussare alla porta mi dà lo stimolo giusto per attivarmi.

"Avanti".

La mia segretaria sbuca dalla porta e la sua espressione corrucciata non preannuncia niente di buono.

"Signora Forest, mi scusi. Giù in reception ci sono degli agenti di polizia. Dovrebbe parlare con la responsabile e siccome la signora Woods non c'è...",  lascia la frase in sospeso.

"Tocca a me...", concludo io.

"La polizia? Hai idea di cosa vogliano?", le chiedo cominciando a preoccuparmi.

"No, hanno detto solo che dovevano parlare con un responsabile", replica alzando le spalle.

"Grazie Janet, falli salire".

_Che cavolo vorrà la polizia? Ultimamente, non mi sembra abbiamo sgarrato più di tanto. Sono persino riuscita a far andare Lexa più piano per evitare le multe per eccesso di velocità e, ovviamente, tutte quelle che ha preso le abbiamo già pagate. E allora, che diavolo vogliono? Non so perché, ma la cosa non mi piace per niente. Ho un gran brutto presentimento._

Continuo a rimuginare e non mi accorgo che Janet ha bussato e ha già fatto entrare un agente nel mio ufficio.

"Grazie Janet, puoi andare", la congedo gentilmente.

"Buongiorno. Sono Anya Forest, in cosa possa aiutarla agente...?".

"Buongiorno signora Forest. Agente Smith, Ty Smith…”, dice tentennando.

Rimane in silenzio per qualche istante e la frustrazione aumenta a dismisura.

“Ecco, vede signora Forest, siamo appena stati a casa Woods, ma non abbiamo trovato nessuno, dovrei parlare con i famigliari della signora Woods, se fosse possibile…”, il suo tono incerto mi inquieta, non so veramente cosa pensare.

“Non ha trovato nessuno perché Lexa, la signora Woods, è partita questa mattina per un viaggio di lavoro e sua figlia è a scuola. Può dire tranquillamente a me, sono il suo braccio destro, senza contare che sia quasi una sorella per me…”, lo invito a parlare senza remore, anche perché la mia irritazione sta aumentando.

“Mi dispiace informarla che è avvenuto un grave incidente… il veicolo coinvolto era proprio quello della signora Woods...", afferma facendomi gelare il sangue.

_È uno scherzo? Questo poliziotto mi sta prendendo per il culo…_

"CHE COSA? Agente la smetta di girarci intorno e mi dica che cosa cazzo è successo?", gli ordino alzando la voce, facendomi guidare dall'ansia e dalla frustrazione nel non sapere ancora niente di tutta questa storia.

"La BMW della signora Woods stava correndo ad alta velocità verso l'aeroporto, io e il mio collega l'abbiamo inseguita a sirene spiegate, ma non si è fermata al nostro alt continuando la sua folle corsa, che ha coinvolto diverse pattuglie. Anche affiancando la macchina la signora non ha dato segno di volersi fermare. Provando a seminarci, probabilmente, non ha visto la cisterna piena di benzina arrivare e non riuscendo a frenare ha perso il controllo del veicolo andandosi a schiantare contro di essa... e... ecco... non è stato possibile intervenire...", le sue parole mi arrivano al cervello, ma non riesco ad elaborarle.

_Mi sembra impossibile una cosa del genere. Sicuramente non ho capito bene, oppure hanno preso un abbaglio. Mi rifiuto di pensare che Lexa non si sia fermata all'alt della polizia, non è da lei. E poi, a quest'ora dovrebbe essere su un aereo per il Canada. Sicuramente l'agente Smith ha sbagliato persona. Ma che cazzo vuol dire che non è stato possibile intervenire?_

"Credo proprio che ci sia un malinteso agente Smith. Lexa per quanto sia indisciplinata al volante, rispetta la legge e si sarebbe fermata al suono delle sirene. E poi… al momento è su un volo per il Canada. Quindi non è possibile che sia lei. Poi mi scusi, ma che cavolo vuol dire che _'non è stato possibile intervenire'_?”, gli dico facendomi prendere forse un po' troppo dall'enfasi.

"Signora Forest, l’auto in questione è esplosa e non ci sono superstiti. Era una BMW nera targata 'LW MGW 100' è la motorizzazione ha confermato che la proprietaria è la signora Lexa Woods. Dai resti abbiamo trovato il passaporto della signora e alcuni suoi effetti personale, tra cui il cellulare e un trolley. Mi dispiace tanto signora... ma non c'è nessun sbaglio".

"ODDIO... NO! NON È POSSIBILE! NO, NO, NO, IO NON CI CREDO!”, grido disperata afferrando subito il cellulare.

Seleziono il numero di Lexa è faccio partire subito la chiamata.

 _“L’utente da voi chiamato è al momento irraggiungibile”_ , sento quella voce registrata ripetersi schifosamente nel mio orecchio.

“Come le dicevo è in volo, è per questo che non mi risponde!”, continuo a cercare una giustificazione, con le unghie e con i denti, per non voler cedere alla realtà.

“Signora Forest il telefono della signora Woods è carbonizzato. Per questo non le risponde… abbiamo provato anche noi diverse volte. Mi dispiace signora…”.

“NO, CAZZO! NON PUÒ ESSERE, DITEMI CHE È UN INCUBO! Non adesso... che tutto sembrava potesse sistemarsi", sfogo tutto il mio dolore su quell'agente che, in realtà, non ne ha colpa. Il mio urlo disperato però scema in un sussurro sull'ultima frase.

"Mi dispiace, signora Forest... mi dispiace tanto per la sua perdita. Lo so che forse non è momento, ma volevo avvisarla che quando sarà pronta, potrà venire a ritirare gli effetti personali della signora Woods... ovviamente non c'è fretta... ecco io... la saluto", l’uomo blatera qualcosa che fatico a comprendere.

Mi accascio sulla sedia e disperata faccio cadere la testa sulla scrivania, posando la fronte sulle mani che attutiscono la discesa incontrollata.

Delle lacrime cominciano a scendere fuori controllo, non le trattengo più, non avrebbe senso. Sento la porta chiudersi probabilmente l'agente è andato via, ora sono sola e la disperazione avanza.

"Ti prego Lexa, dimmi che è tutto uno scherzo. Avanti, su, chiamami cazzo... e tranquillizzami... non può essere, non può... CAZZO!", impreco gridando al vento.

"Anya... scusa se disturbo... avrei bisogno di una... ehi, ma che ti è successo?", sento la voce di Clarke ed il mio campanello di allarme si attiva.

Mi asciugo le lacrime alla svelta e mi metto a sedere composta. Non riesco ad aprire bocca. Non so cosa dirle. È vero lei non si ricorda quello che provava per Lexa, ma ora le cose cominciavano ad andare meglio. Anche se non credo reggerà la notizia… lei lo deve sapere, forse più di chiunque altro.

La vedo avvicinarsi titubante.

"Anya, così mi spaventi. Che diavolo è successo?", mi sprona cercando di capire il mio silenzio.

"Forse è meglio se ti siedi, Clarke...", le suggerisco sforzandomi di parlare.

"Anya, ti prego, parla. Mi stai facendo veramente paura", mi implora sempre più in ansia.

"Poco fa c'è stato un incidente... un grave incidente… la macchina di Lexa... la sua auto… è... esplosa... Clarke... lei non ce l'ha fatta… lei è...", non riesco a finire la frase, non riesco a dirlo.

"Morta...", mormora pietrificata Clarke.

Annuisco e corro ad abbracciarla, il suo corpo è rigido, sembra  non reagire al mio abbraccio, non la sento né piangere né urlare. E questa cosa mi preoccupa. La stringo più forte sperando che prima o poi ricambi l’abbraccio e riesca a sfogare tutto quello che si porta dentro.

“Clarke… sono qui Clarke…”, sussurro cercando di scatenare una qualsiasi reazione da parte sua.

Nessuna reazione, non una lacrima, ora sono spaventata sul serio.

 


	68. Capitolo 67

#  CAPITOLO 67

 

[Clarke POV]

Oggi è una giornata decisamente storta. È cominciato tutto stamattina quando mi sono svegliata ed ho mi sono rovesciata addosso il caffè. Da allora niente è andato per il verso giusto. Tra le altre cose oggi, al lavoro, mi sento più sola che mai. Forse sarà il fatto che oggi Lexa non è qui. È partita questa mattina con Lyncol, attualmente dovrebbero essere in volo diretti verso il Canada. E non so perché, ma la cosa mi mette a disagio. Anche se l'ho sentita ieri sera, già mi manca. Il nostro rapporto diventa più forte ogni giorno che passa, alle volte mi spaventa la sua intensità…. proprio come oggi, che la sua assenza sta mandando a rotoli la mia intera giornata. Credo che seguirò il consiglio del dottor Roth, devo andare da un'analista... uno bravo, se no rischio di impazzire.

Ho tra le mani lo schizzo di un abito e più lo guardo più non riesco a capire cosa c’è che non va. È più di un'ora che osservo questo bozzetto senza riuscire a trovare la soluzione per sistemarlo.

Stanca di perdere tempo, salgo ai piani superiori.

 _'Magari, Anya può darmi una mano...',_ penso tra me e me.

Quando arrivo nei pressi del suo ufficio sono talmente presa dal foglio tra le mani da non accorgermi di dove sto andando e, senza volerlo, urto una persona.

"Oh dio, mi scusi tanto…", dico mortificata.

Alzo lo sguardo e mi trovo davanti un agente di polizia.

"Non si preoccupi signora. Non è successo niente. Le auguro buona giornata", replica proseguendo la sua strada.

Ma che diavolo ci fa qui un poliziotto? Scuoto la testa non riuscendo a darmi un risposta sensata. _Clarke, oggi, mi sembra che tu abbia già altri problemi da risolvere, o sbaglio? Perché ti vuoi far carico anche di questo? Credo che sia alquanto irrilevante, per te, sapere il motivo della presenza di quel agente, no?!_ Per una volta decido di dare retta alla mia coscienza e lascio perdere, continuando la mia strada per raggiungere l'ufficio di Anya.

Ad un passo dalla sua porta la sento imprecare a voce alta. _'Magari è al telefono?'_ , penso. L'idea di tornare più tardi mi sfiora, ma non posso, sono bloccata. Ho bisogno di una mano. Busso e senza attendere il permesso entro. Il mio sguardo continua ad essere catalizzato dal bozzetto, quasi io ne fossi attratta. Un strano silenzio mi accoglie dandomi l'opportunità di parlare.

"Anya... scusa se disturbo... avrei bisogno di una...", mi blocco quando alzo lo sguardo e vedo la sua testa china sulla scrivania.

"Ehi, ma che ti è successo?", le chiedo avvicinandomi di qualche passo.

La sento trattenere i singhiozzi segno che sta piangendo. Vederla così mi preoccupa. I ricordi non sono ancora tornati è vero, ma la nostra amicizia si sta via via intensificando e, da quando ho _ricominciato_ a conoscerla, ho capito che è un tipo tosto e che non si fa abbattere facilmente. Non riesco a capire cosa sia successo, ma deve essere grave e il suo silenzio mi mette ansia.

Quando si tira su il suo sguardo è più triste che mai, sembra quasi che non riesca ad aprire bocca e questo mi mette ancora più ansia. Cerco di avvicinarmi e, quando lo faccio, noto che il suo viso è ancora bagnato dalle lacrime.

"Anya, così mi spaventi. Che diavolo è successo?", le dico cercando di capire quello che si ostina a tacere.

"Forse è meglio se ti siedi, Clarke...", le sue parole appena sussurrate mi fanno tremare.

Assecondo il suo volere preparandomi al peggio.

"Anya, ti prego, parla. Mi stai facendo veramente paura", la imploro un'ultima volta, il non sapere mi sta facendo impazzire.

Sospira pesantemente prima di cominciare a mormorare qualcosa.

"Poco fa c'è stato un incidente... un grave incidente… la macchina di Lexa... la sua auto… è... esplosa... Clarke… lei non ce l'ha fatta… lei è...", le sue parole sconnesse arrivano direttamente al mio cervello.

_‘Clarke… lei non ce l'ha fatta, lei è...’._

"Morta...", finisco la frase per lei.

Non riesco ad elaborare un concetto del genere, la mie mente e il mio corpo si paralizzano in uno stato catatonico su cui non ho controllo.

Sento Anya venirmi ad abbracciare, ma io sono letteralmente pietrificata. Non riesco a muovermi, non riesco a respirare, mi sento come se fossi stata appena investita da un treno merci.

"Clarke… sono qui Clarke…", sento appena le parole di conforto di Anya.

Sono sconvolta da quello che è successo. Le parole di Anya mi bombardano il cervello e si ripetono in loop: _'non ce l'ha fatta... lei è morta...'._

 _No, non la mia Lexa, non può essersene andata, non di nuovo, non adesso... io la amo, la amo… ora mi ricordo ogni cosa di lei, di noi, tutto._ L'ironia della sorte… ora che lei non c'è più… ogni singolo ricordo di lei e del nostro amore mi si ripresenta nella mente quasi fossi un film della nostra storia.

Il dolore mi perfora il cuore frantumandolo in mille pezzi. Mi aggrappo al corpo di Anya e la stringo cominciando a versare lacrime su lacrime.

"Anya... ora ricordo ogni cosa... di Lexa, del nostro amore, del fatto che avremmo dovuto andare a vivere insieme... come ho potuto dimenticarla Anya? Come ho fatto? Lei è l'amore della mia vita...”.

"Clarke... lei è...", prova a dire, ma io la interrompo non facendola finire.

"NO! Mi rifiuto di crederlo... non mi voglio arrendere, lei non l'ha mai fatto con me e io non lo farò mai con lei...", sbotto ritrovando la mia determinazione.

Mi alzo in piedi liberandomi dall'abbraccio e asciugandomi le lacrime ancora sul mio volto.

"Clarke, ti prego, così ti fai solo del male... il poliziotto mi ha detto che non ci sono dubbi", replica Anya tentando di farmi ragionare.

"Cosa ti ha detto il poliziotto? Non dobbiamo fare il riconoscimento? Non dobbiamo andare a ritirare i suoi effetti personali?", le domando senza darle tregua con aggressività.

La mia tenacia si sta trasformando in ossessione, ma lei, la mia Lexa, non può essere morta... non può.

"Ecco... si, mi sembra abbia detto qualcosa del genere, che a mio comodo sarei dovuta andare a ritirare i suoi effetti personali alla centrale… ma Clarke, credo proprio che non sia il caso, non in questo momento", cerca di farmi desistere, ma le sue sono parole al vento.

"Io invece credo il contrario. Ora che fai? Resti qui o vieni con me?", le chiedo risoluta.

"Certo che vengo, non voglio di certo che ti metta al volante in quello stato...", sbotta alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

In due minuti siamo già in macchina, dopo aver recuperato le chiavi, la borsa e il cellulare. Anya è al volante, nonostante le mie numerose proteste, non mi ha fatto guidare. Così, mi ritrovo seduta sul lato del passeggero a battere nervosamente la mano sulla gamba, per cercare di lenire questo mia angoscia che comincia ad essere sempre più profonda e tetra ogni istante che passa. _Non devo cedere… no, non voglio arrendermi._

Non ci mettiamo tanto ad arrivare al distretto di polizia, ma a me sembra un secolo. Appena Anya parcheggia, esco come una fulmine dall'auto. Sento la voce di Anya richiamarmi, ma non la sto a sentire.

Quando arrivo all'ingresso cerco di calmarmi, espongo il problema all'agente e lei mi indica il piano e il nome del poliziotto di cui avrei dovuto chiedere. Nel mentre Anya compare al mio fianco con un fiatone da paura. Riderei della sua poca forma, ma non mi sembra proprio il momento.

"Salve, cerco l'agente Ty Smith… sono Clarke Griffin", dico semplicemente cercando di non far tremare la voce.

"Il motivo della visita signora Griffin?", mi domanda atona.

"Mi ha detto che la mia fidanzata è morta, oggi, in un incidente e mi ha detto di venire a prendere i suoi effetti personali", sbotto cercando di trattenere la rabbia.

"Oh... mi scusi. Mi dispiace per la sua perdita. L'agente Smith al momento è nell'ufficio due, seconda porta a destra da quella parte", si affretta a dire con un tono mortificato.

"Grazie", rispondo lapidaria.

Arrivate all'ufficio busso e senza attendere risposta apro la porta ed entriamo. L'agente, appena vede Anya al mio fianco, diventa paonazzo.

"Signora Forest... non mi aspettavo di vederla così presto...", esordisce l'uomo.

"Beh, neanche io a dire la verità", ribatte Anya di getto.

"E lei è la signorina?", mi chiede accorgendosi della mia presenza.

"Clarke Griffin, la fidanzata di Lexa Woods. Ora, se abbiamo finito i convenevoli vorrei vedere gli effetti personali di Lexa", il mio tono duro sembra stordirlo.

"Ma sì certo, lo stavo giusto catalogando è tutto su quel tavolo... alle vostre spalle", si affretta a dire l’agente.

Mi volto di scatto e il mio cuore comincia a battere i modo frenetico.

La tua borsa, il tuo trolley, no, no… non è possibile. Mi avvicino a quei dannati oggetti, che lentamente ti stanno portando via da me.

Prendo in mano quel che resta del tuo cellulare e di colpo mi vengono in mente tutte le telefonate che abitualmente facevamo prima di addormentarci, la risate, l'imbarazzo, le discussioni, il tuo dolce tono con cui spesso mi facevi addormentare con il telefono in mano. Sorrido, facendomi sfuggire qualche lacrima, a tutti quei ricordi che, ora, riemergono con il solo scopo di farmi soffrire ancora di più.

Apro il tuo trolley e sfioro i tuoi vestiti, quasi come se con quel semplice gesto potessi sentire il tuo corpo al di sotto di essi.

Le lacrime aumentano, fatico a controllare i singhiozzi del mio pianto disperato e dalla consapevolezza che ti ho persa per sempre. Ciò nonostante, continuo a ravanare in modo frenetico come se stessi cercando una cosa specifica.

"Non c'è...", sussurro con un filo di voce.

"Che cosa non c'è Clarke?", mi domanda Anya.

"Jeffrey...".

"Jeffrey? Ma che cosa dici? Forse è meglio se ti riporto a casa", mormora Anya pensando che la pazzia stesse prendendo il sopravvento.

"Anya, Jeffrey è il gufetto porta fortuna che le ho regalato. Lei non sarebbe mai partita senza... mi ha sempre detto che con lui sentiva meno la mia mancanza", protesto animatamente cercando di farle capire il mio punto di vista.

"Clarke, ti prego, smettila di torturati, non puoi continuare così...", ribatte cercando di abbracciarmi, ma io indietreggio di colpo.

"NO, ANYA! TE LO RIPETO, LEXA NON È MORTA!", le urlo contro.

Poi il pianto mi travolge rendendo le gambe molli, cado in ginocchio mettendomi le mani sul volto dando sfogo a tutto il mio dolore. Sento tutta la sofferenza arrivare dritta al cuore, provocandomi un dolore assurdo.

Nella stanza si sente solo il mio pianto convulso e nient'altro. Solo dopo qualche istante sento una voce che non potrei mai confondere con nessun'altra.

Mi alzo di scatto. Mi asciugo malamente le lacrime, ancora sul viso, con la maglia e poi seguo il suono della sua voce.

"LEI CONTINUA A NON CAPIRE. EPPURE È SEMPLICE. IO HO BISOGNO DI FARE DENUNCIA, MA NON HO PIÙ I DOCUMENTI PERCHÉ ME LI HANNO RUBATI ASSIEME ALLA MACCHINA...", _lo sapevo, lo sapevo, non poteva essere morta._

Spalanco la porta senza aver cura di bussare e Lexa è lì che inveisce contro un agente.

La mia intrusione li fa voltare entrambi verso di me.

"Clarke... ma che...", comincia a dire Lexa, ma non fa in tempo a finire la frase perché le mie labbra si posano sulle sue.

Il bacio è dolce, tenero, ma anche disperato. Esprime tutto quello che abbiamo perso in tutti questi mesi. _Dio, quanto mi sei mancata Lexa, quanto mi è mancato baciarti. Sei la ragione della mia vita._ Voglio farle sentire tutto quello che provo in questo momento, tutto il mio amore per lei. Continuiamo a baciarci come se non ci fosse un domani, fino a che, a corto di ossigeno, dobbiamo staccarci.

Ancora in affanno poso la mia fronte sulla sua.

"Mi ricordo Lexa, mi ricordo ogni cosa, di te, di noi, del nostro amore... e ti amo, Dio… ti amo da morire", sussurro perdendomi nei suoi occhi.

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi e l’istante dopo mi stringe a sé in un abbraccio, carico di tutto quell’amore che ha dovuto reprimere per tutto questo tempo. La sua intensità mi fa vacillare e il mio corpo è pervaso da brividi incontrollati.

“Oddio, Clarke… non sai quanto ho desiderato questo momento. Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato… e ti amerò per sempre… non voglio più separarmi da te, neanche per un minuto, neanche per un secondo…”, le sue parole mi toccano il cuore.

“E a me lo dici? Mi avevano detto che eri morta… capisci Lexa? Che non ti avrei più rivista? Io non ci volevo credere, non ci ho creduto neanche per un singolo istante… proprio in quel momento mi è tornata la memoria…”, replico facendomi trascinare dall’enfasi di averla ritrovata.

“Che cosa? Chi ti ha detto che ero morta? È per questo che stavi piangendo?”.

“Non importa amore mio, l’importante è che ora tu sia qui, insieme a me, solo questo conta!”, esclamo rubandole un bacio.

“Ti amo Clarke”, soffia sulle mie labbra.

“Anche io non puoi capire quanto”.

La bacio facendomi trascinare da tutti i sentimenti che non riuscivo a provare a causa dei miei ricordi. Ora, il mio amore per lei è ancora più forte di prima e non mi basta più quello che avevamo voglio di più.

“Lexa… basta perdere tempo, sposami?”, le chiedo senza esitare.

I suoi occhi diventano più grandi e brillano di quella gioia che non vedevo più da tempo.

"Certo che ti sposo Clarke... te l’ho detto… io non voglio più separarmi da te. Tu sei la mia vita, il mio unico, grande ed eterno amore… e voglio invecchiare con te", mi dice prima di baciarmi.

Alcune lacrime di gioia sfuggono al mio controllo bagnandomi il volto. L’abbraccio stretta a me ed una consapevolezza rimbomba nella mia testa: dopo un lungo viaggio finalmente sono tornata da lei, sono tornata a casa… Lexa è la mia casa e lo sarà per sempre.

 


	69. Capitolo 68

#  CAPITOLO 68

 

**_ [Inizio flashback -  circa 5 ore fa…]  _ **

_[Lexa POV]_

_Mi sveglio di soprassalto sgranando gli occhi quando vedo la l’ora._

_“Cazzo! Sono in ritardo… ma perché diavolo non è suonata la sveglia!”, impreco alzandomi velocemente per andare in bagno._

_Mentre mi faccio una doccia veloce, mi rimprovero mentalmente di aver fatto tardi ieri sera… ero al telefono con Clarke e, una cosa tira l’altra, abbiamo fatto notte parlando come ai vecchi tempi. Al ricordo della sua voce, delle sue risate, un sorriso sfugge al mio controllo. Non c’è che dire Lexa, sei irrecuperabilmente, totalmente e profondamente innamorata di Clarke Griffin…_

_“Ok e la novità dov’è?”, dico ad alta voce._

_La devo piantare di rispondere alla mia coscienza sono consapevole di essere pazza… pazza di lei, ma anche se non lo faccio sapere al mondo intero è quasi lo stesso!_

_Scuoto la testa e cerco di sbrigarmi. Fortunatamente il trolley e la borsa con i documenti l’ho preparata ieri, ogni tanto la mia pignoleria nelle cose paga… e poi, oltre a quello, non devo neanche preparare la colazione e portare Maggie a scuola, visto che ieri notte ha dormito da una sua amichetta per un pigiama party._

_Mi vesto alla svelta, prendo un caffè ed esco di casa. Beh, a dire il vero una sfortuna c’è, oggi è il giorno libero di Austin e mi tocca guidare per andare all’aeroporto._

_Arrivata alla macchina, carico il trolley nel baule e mi metto al volante, sistemo la borsa sul sedile passeggero e posiziono il cellulare nel suo alloggiamento._

_Quando avvio il motore un flash mi fa spegnere di colpo l'auto._

_"Cazzo, mi sono dimenticata di prendere Jeffrey!", impreco ad voce alta._

_Frugo nella borsa e prendo le chiavi di casa, esco di corsa dalla macchina. Mentre mi affretto a ritornare sù nel mio appartamento, distrattamente provo a chiudere l’auto col telecomando, ma non mi soffermo a controllare se veramente ci riesco._

_Controllo l'ora e sono veramente in ritardo. 'Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, non sono poi così fortunata...', continuo a rimproverarmi mentalmente._

_"Devo chiamare Lyncol...", sussurro cercando nelle tasche della mia giacca._

_Ovviamente non trovo il mio cellulare, perché da vera stupida quale sono, l'ho dimenticato giù. Afferro il cordless di casa e digito il numero di Lyncol, dopo anni ormai lo conosco a memoria._

_Mentre squilla continuo a cercare come una matta Jeffrey, quasi fosse un caso di vita o di morte. Oddio, forse per me lo è, è un piccolo gufetto porta fortuna che mi ha regalato Clarke, per i miei viaggi di lavoro. Ricordo ancora le sue parole quando me lo regalò: 'Così ti sentirai meno sola ed io non ti mancherò così tanto...'._

_"Lexa, mi spieghi perché mi sta chiamando ancora da casa?", la voce di Lync mi riporta alla realtà._

_"Forse perché sono ancora qui?!? Lyncol, lo so hai tutte le ragioni… ma la sveglia non ha suonato e sto cercando come una matta Jeffrey che, come al solito, sembra disperso nei meandri di casa mia...", mi giustifico continuando a cercare quel simpatico peluche._

_"Jeffrey? Lexa il volo parte tra un'ora e il check-in sta per chiudere", ribatte incredulo._

_"Ti ho chiamato appunto per quello. Tu non aspettarmi, parti. Quando arrivo all'aeroporto mi faccio cambiare volo. Prenderò quello che parte a mezzogiorno. Mi dispiace Lyncol, ma oggi è una giornata storta... partita nel peggiore dei modi"._

_"Ok, come vuoi, il capo sei tu", si arrende all'evidenza di dover viaggiare da solo._

_"Ci vediamo stasera, buon viaggio"._

_"Grazie, anche a te. Ah Lexa, a questo punto puoi fare anche con calma e, mi raccomando, non correre in macchina, lo sai che Anya è stanca di pagarti le multe", dice mettendosi a ridere._

_Mi metto a ridere anche io e dopo averlo salutato butto il cordless sul divano. E proprio in mezzo ai suoi cuscini trovo Jeffrey._

_"Piccolo gufetto dispettoso, ecco dov'eri finito...", lo rimprovero come se lui potesse sentirmi._

_Non dovendo più correre all'aeroporto, me la prendo con più comodo. Dopo aver fatto una colazione come si deve e, finalmente, aver messo qualcosa sotto i denti, ritorno giù dopo poco più di un'ora. Rimango di sasso. La mia BMW è sparita._

_"Ma che diavolo...", comincio ad imprecare._

_"Ditemi che è uno scherzo... non ci posso credere, mi hanno rubato la macchina, con il cellulare e i documenti! Oh cazzo, il passaporto! Ok, o questo è un brutto incubo o sono su Candid Camera”, continuo a blaterare con me stessa, attirando l'attenzione dei passanti._

_Dopo aver speso tempo inutile ad imprecare in tutte le lingue del mondo torno in casa e chiamo la polizia. Oggi non è proprio giornata._

_///_

_[Nobody POV]_

_Una ragazza castana, di media statura, cammina tranquilla per le strade di Chicago. All'apparenza è una come tante, ma il suo aspetto la fa sembrare sospetta. Jeans strappati, felpa nera con cappuccio e una giacca di pelle. La classica bella e dannata. Porta il cappuccio in testa e si guarda circospetta, come se stesse fuggendo da qualcuno o da qualcosa, o più semplicemente stesse cercando qualcosa di specifico. Una BMW nera serie cinque cattura la sua attenzione. La proprietaria sembra sia una donna, la vede armeggiare nel bagagliaio e depositarvi un piccolo trolley, poi getta distrattamente la borsa e si siede al volante. L'istante dopo però esce di corsa e con solo le chiavi in mano ritorna verso la porta del palazzo, dove probabilmente abita._

_La ragazza sgrana gli occhi e non può credere all'occasione che le si è presentata su un piatto d'argento. senza dare troppo nell'occhio si avvicina alla macchina e non crede veramente alla sua fortuna, la donna ha lasciato la macchina aperta. Entra e prima di ogni cosa disattiva il GPS della macchina, con la sua magica applicazione del cellulare. L'istante dopo l'ha già messa in moto e sta sfrecciando per le via di Chicago._

_"Quella donna avrà una bella sorpresa quando ritornerà giù. Devo dire che la stupidità delle persone ogni tanto gioca a mio favore, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che stamattina fosse la mia giornata fortunata... guarda qui, ha lasciato il cellulare e la borsa… scommetto che è piena di soldi e carte di credito", dice a voce alta sogghignando divertita per aver fatto un colpaccio._

_///_

_[Lexa POV]_

_È più di un'ora che sono in attesa al telefono per denunciare il furto della mia macchina, mi stanno rimpallando da un ufficio all'altro senza darmi il tempo di spiegare. La mia pazienza sta arrivando veramente agli sgoccioli. Probabilmente le persone che mi rispondono sono anche una di fianco all'altra._

_Non ho parole per tutta questa inefficienza. Ok, che per oggi il mio volo è saltato, senza passaporto dubito che mi facciano partire per il Canada, ma se avessi anche solo pensato di prenderlo, avrei dovuto rinunciarci. Questa denuncia sta diventando la storia infinita e poi i dipendenti statali si lamentano per lo stipendio. Ahhh!_

_Finalmente quella stupida musichetta smette di perforarmi il timpano e una voce umana mi risponde. Era ora, penso._

_"Buongiorno, in cosa posso esserle utile?", mi risponde una voce maschile con fare annoiato._

_"Devo fare una denuncia, mi hanno rubato...", non faccio in tempo a finire che mi interrompe._

_"Questo non è l'ufficio giusto, adesso la passo a quello per le den...", questa volta sono io a non farlo finire._

_"Non si azzardi a mettermi in attesa! È più di un'ora che sono al telefono… e sembra che voi agenti non abbiate niente di meglio da fare che farmi rimbalzare da un ufficio all'altro. Francamente mi sono stufata, quindi, per cortesia, ora lei prende un foglio e comincia a prendere i dati della mia denuncia, grazie!", il mio tono imperativo non ammette repliche._

_"Ok, ok, va bene...", sbuffa con tono di sopportazione._

_'Voglia di lavorare saltami addosso, ma prima dimmelo che mi sposto...', direi che a questo tizio calza a pennello._

_"Mi dica il suo nome e per quale motivo vuole sporgere denuncia?"._

_"Mi chiamo Lexa Woods e mi hanno rubato la macchina, con dentro i miei documenti"._

_"Un furto quindi?", mi chiede facendo lo spiritoso._

_"Cos'è parlo arabo?", la mia pazienza si sta via via esaurendo._

_"Le spiego qual è la prassi per il furto d'auto. Occorre presentarsi qui, in centrale, all'ufficio numero quattro, con il libretto di circolazione del veicolo rubato e un documento valido d’identità"._

_"Senta agente, ma mi sta prendendo per il culo?"._

_"No, perché? E comunque, signora... se fossi in lei modererei il linguaggio", replica cercando di tenermi testa._

_Il mio senso di frustrazione aumenta a livelli indicibili._

_"Perché se no cosa fa? Mi arresta perché le ho fatto una domanda?"_

_"Uhm... ecco... no, non per quello, per offesa a pubblico ufficiale...", replica in difficoltà._

_"Si da il caso che sia una amica del sindaco, faccia un po' lei", sbotto sfoderando il mio piglio._

_Dall'altra parte percepisco solo silenzio._

_"Ascolti, cerchiamo di venirne a capo, non ho tutta la giornata. Le ho detto che mi hanno rubato la macchina con tutti i documenti dentro, compreso il passaporto e la patente, mi spiega come posso venire lì con un documento valido?", il mio sarcasmo probabilmente è da galera._

_Dopo un tempo infinito, forse perso per cercare una risposta intelligente - facciamo passabile non esageriamo - mi risponde._

_"Signora, questa è la prassi io non so cosa altro fare da qui. Deve presentarsi alla centrale e andare all'ufficio numero quattro. E ora se vuole scusarmi ho del lavoro da fare, la saluto", mi dice sbattendomi il telefono in faccia._

_Rimango con il cordless in mano per un tempo immemore, pensando veramente di essere su una Candid Camera._

_"È uno scherzo, quel barbagianni non mi ha davvero sbattuto il telefono in faccia dopo più di due ore spese a quel cazzo di centralino... non ci voglio credere!!”, ringhio ad voce alta._

_Ok, agente NonHoVogliaDiFareUnCazzo a noi due._

**_ [Fine flashback]  _ **

_///_

Prendo dei soldi dalla cassaforte e chiamo subito un taxi. Poco dopo sono già sulla macchina gialla in direzione del distretto di polizia.

Il traffico di Chicago è sempre intenso, ma oggi è veramente impossibile, nel tragitto ci siamo fermati molte volte in coda e ho sentito molte sirene della polizia e dei mezzi di soccorso. Forse sarà successo qualcosa, penso... ma, alla fine della fiera, non mi interessa un granché.

Dopo circa mezz'ora riesco a varcare l'ingresso della centrale, chiedo dell'ufficio denunce e l'agente mi indica l'ufficio numero quattro. Almeno una cosa l'ha azzeccate l'agente PerFareDenunciaDeveVenireQui.

Ovviamente quando arrivo davanti all'ufficio delle denunce c'è la fila. Così mi sedio nella sala d'attesa e attendo. Passa comodamente un'altra ora, forse qualcosa in più, so solo che quando l'agente mi chiama mi stavo quasi per addormentare sulla sedia.

Entro in quell'ufficio con la vana illusione di concludere qualcosa. Dopo aver spiegato tutto da capo per l'ennesima volta, comincio ad urlare, probabilmente stanca e frustrata di avere a che fare solo con degli incompetenti.

"LEI CONTINUA A NON CAPIRE. EPPURE È SEMPLICE. IO HO BISOGNO DI FARE DENUNCIA, MA NON HO PIÙ I DOCUMENTI PERCHÉ ME LI HANNO RUBATI ASSIEME ALLA MACCHINA...", gli grido contro, perdendo completamente la staffe.

Prendo fiato pronta a continuare ad inveire contro l'agente - mia vittima sacrificale - ma il rumore sordo della porta, che si apre all'improvviso e sbatte contro il muro, mi blocca.

Mi volto verso il rumore e non credo ai mie occhi. _Che cosa ci fa lei qui?_

"Clarke... ma che...", inizio a chiederle, ma non faccio in tempo a finire la frase perché lei mi chiude la bocca con un bacio.

Oddio, ma mi sta baciando sul serio? Sto sognando, non è possibile che tutto questo stia accadendo. Eppure, le sue morbide labbra continuano a cercare le mie, muovendosi in simbiosi, le assaporo e le mordo come un tempo. _Dio, quanto mi sono mancati i tuoi baci amore mio. Se questo è un sogno, vi prego non svegliatemi._

Il bacio diventa più intenso, quasi disperato, sembra voler recuperare tutto il tempo perso. La foga prende il sopravvento e quando sento la sua lingua trovare la mia mi sento di nuovo a casa. Il mondo intorno a noi scompare, esistiamo solo noi due, perse nella nostra bolla. Solo quando siamo a corto di fiato siamo costrette a separarci.

Clarke posa la fronte sulla mia ed i nostri occhi si scontrano. Il suo azzurro è velato dalle lacrime, ma brilla di una luce che non vedevo da tempo, la sua intensità mi travolge.

"Mi ricordo Lexa, mi ricordo ogni cosa, di te, di noi, del nostro amore... e ti amo, Dio… ti amo da morire", soffia sulle mie labbra.

Sono incredula alle sue parole. _Ho sentito bene Clarke? Ti ricordi di me, di noi, del nostro amore?_ Questo è un sogno che diventa realtà. Il cuore comincia a battermi forte e non riesco a trattenere l'emozione che sto provando in questo momento. _Sei tornata da me amore mio, sei tornata Clarke... dimmi che non sto sognando e che tu sei veramente davanti a me e mi stai dicendo che mi ami?! Oddio, è tutto vero._

I miei occhi diventano lucidi e senza indugiare oltre ti abbraccio stretta.

"Oddio, Clarke… non sai quanto ho desiderato questo momento. Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò per sempre… non voglio più separarmi da te, neanche per un minuto, neanche per un secondo…", le dico con quel sentimento che mi sono tenuta dentro tutto questo tempo.

“E a me lo dici? Mi avevano detto che eri morta… capisci Lexa? Che non ti avrei più rivista? Io non ci volevo credere, non ci ho creduto neanche per un singolo istante… proprio in quel momento mi è tornata la memoria…”.

Il suo entusiasmo e la mia enfasi per un attimo mi annebbiano il cervello. _Che cosa ha detto? Morta?_ La mia preoccupazione aumenta, ricordando i suoi occhi quando l'ho vista venirmi incontro. Erano arrossati segno che aveva pianto...

"Che cosa? Chi ti ha detto che ero morta? È per questo che stavi piangendo?", le domando preoccupata.

“Non importa amore mio, l’importante è che ora tu sia qui, insieme a me, solo questo conta!”, taglia corto dandomi un altro bacio.

I suoi baci mi fanno impazzire, non ne ho mai abbastanza.

"Ti amo Clarke", sussurro sfiorandole ancora le labbra.

"Anche io non puoi capire quanto".

Ci perdiamo in un nuovo bacio, senza curarci di quelli che ci stanno attorno e stanno osservano il nostro spettacolo, ma la gioia di averla ritrovata è troppo incontenibile. Di nuovo a corto di fiato siamo costrette a sperarci.

"Lexa… basta perdere tempo, sposami?", mi chiede di punto in bianco, inchiodando i suoi occhi nei miei.

La sua determinazione mi fa tremare. È seria, non sta scherzando, mi vuole sposare, non potrei essere più felice di così. L'emozione che sto provando in questo momento non è spiegabile a parole, so solo che voglio diventare sua moglie e voglio che lei sia la mia.

"Certo che ti sposo Clarke... te l’ho detto… io non voglio più separarmi da te. Tu sei la mia vita, il mio unico, grande ed eterno amore… e voglio invecchiare con te", le dico prima di sfiorare di nuovo le sue labbra.

Mi stringe in un abbraccio che non ha bisogno di parole… e l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che, finalmente, lei sia tornata da me e ora mi sento di nuovo a casa.

"Ehi, perché non vi prendete una stanza? Se no l’agente qui presente, oltre a sbavare, fra un po’ vi arresterà per atti osceni in luogo pubblico…”, sento l’inconfondibile voce di Anya rovinare il nostro momento magico.

“Poi, non per essere pignola, ma la prima a saper della tua presunta morte sono stata io Lex… capisco che dovete recuperare il tempo perso... ma non è carino dimenticarsi della migliore amica… che tra parentesi ha passato ore d’inferno", continua a lamentarsi fingendo di essere offesa.

Io e Clarke ci giriamo all'unisono verso di lei e il suo broncio adorabile ci suggerisce la stessa cosa, così le corriamo incontro e la stritoliamo in un abbraccio di gruppo.

"An, non potrei mai dimenticare la mia damigella d'onore...", le dico con un sorriso sincero.

"Così va meglio… ti sei salvata in corner… comunque sarò la tua damigella a patto che tu, Lex, sia la mia...", replica la mia migliore amica.

Io e Clarke sgraniamo gli occhi incredule delle parole della nostra amica.

“Ok, ok, non fate quelle facce glielo devo ancora chiedere, ma sono fiduciosa… e poi Rae è pazza di me”, afferma tirando fuori una sconfinata spavalderia.

Anya e la modestia non vanno proprio di pari passo.

"Che delusione Anya ed io che pensavo che te l’avesse già chiesto Rae, dai strani discorsi che faceva l'altro giorno, mi sembrava piuttosto decisa", interviene Clarke.

"Che cosa? Cioè… lei… lo voleva chiedere proprio… a me?", la sua espressione sarebbe veramente da riprendere.

_E la tua sconfinata sicurezza, la tua aria da donna dura, dove sono finite mia cara Anya?_

"E a chi se no? Octavia credo che non sia il suo tipo, io e Lexa siamo già impegnate… ergo la fortunata credo che sia proprio tu, mia cara Anya!”, esclamo prendendola un po’ in giro.

“Ragazze, mi è venuta in mente un'idea…  e se facessimo un doppio matrimonio? Magari le damigelle potrebbero essere Octavia e Maggie… e Aiden potrebbe accompagnarci all’altare, che dite?”, propone Clarke.

"Perché no", diciamo all'unisono io e Anya.

L'istante seguente ci mettiamo a ridere come matte.

“Ehm… scusate per la denuncia come dobbiamo procedere”, la voce del poliziotto cerca di farsi valere, ma noi ridiamo semplicemente più forte.

La denuncia può decisamente aspettare, in questo momento la donna della mia vita è al mio fianco e presto diventerà mia moglie. A pensarci… l’ironia della sorte è strana. La giornata era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi, ma non poteva finire meglio. Il mio amore ha ritrovato la via di casa rendendomi la donna più felice dell’universo. _Clarke sei tornata da me._

 


	70. Capitolo 69

#  CAPITOLO 69

 

[Clarke POV]

Non ci posso ancora credere: ho sposato Lexa, lei è diventata mia moglie ed io la sua. A tutti gli effetti ora sono la signora Woods. È passata solo una settimana dal nostro _'Sì, lo voglio'_ , abbiamo trascorso una delle giornate più belle della mia vita, un sogno che diventa realtà.

Ora siamo in viaggio. Siamo su un volo per la Giamaica. La nostra meta per il viaggio di nozze. Lexa si è addormentata e io non faccio altro che guardarla. Non riesco a smettere, quasi fosse la mia droga.

Guardandomi indietro, non avrei mai pensato di arrivare a questo punto, di trovare l'amore della mia vita tra mille ostacoli e sofferenze, di riuscire addirittura a sposarla e di essere così spudoratamente felice. Non riesco a descrivere la gioia che provo solo potendola guardare. Qualsiasi parola non renderebbe giustizia ai miei sentimenti, mi sembrerebbe quasi di sminuirli e non è questo quello che voglio.

Adesso come adesso voglio solo stare con mia moglie, ridere, scherzare insieme e godere l'una dell'altra. E soprattutto esplorare questa meravigliosa isola insieme.

Le accarezzo delicatamente i capelli, facendo piano in modo da non svegliarla, poi mi appoggio sulla sua spalla e chiudo gli occhi. In poco tempo mi addormento anche io.

 

///

 

Il viaggio è stato lungo, ma ne è valsa la pena.

Siamo arrivate al Sandals Resort e seriamente sono incredula, non ho mai visto un panorama così travolgente. Il sole sta tramontando sull'oceano, davanti ai nostri occhi, formando delle sfumature indescrivibile. Se avessi con me la mia tela mi metterei a dipingere, anche se onestamente è molto tempo che non lo faccio.

"Lexa, questo è il paradiso", sussurro sorridendole felice.

"Non avrei saputo definirlo meglio, signora Woods", replica sfiorandomi le labbra per tenero un bacio.

Veniamo interrotte da uno schiarirsi di voce. Ci giriamo all'unisono e vediamo un ragazzo di colore, dal volto simpatico e decisamente imbarazzato, che cerca di attirare la nostra attenzione.

"Scusate il disturbo, signore... mi presento: io sono Bob, il vostro cameriere per tutta la durata della vacanza. Se volete seguirmi vi mostro il vostro bungalow", afferma rivolgendoci un rapido sguardo per poi abbassarlo subito.

"Buonasera Bob. Piacere di conoscerla. Ma prego, ci faccia strada", dice mia moglie stringendogli la mano.

Io mi limito a sorridergli e a fargli un cenno con la testa ancora frastornata dal paradiso che mi circonda.

Camminiamo per qualche minuto, seguendo senza esitazioni il nostro giovane amico. Ci conduce in quella che sarà la nostra residenza per due settimane: un meraviglioso bungalow sull’acqua, nel cuore dell'oceano.

Appena entriamo io rimango a bocca aperta. Nel mezzo della camera da letto il pavimento è in vetro ed è possibile vedere la vita marina che si agita proprio sotto i nostri piedi. Poi noto una bellissima vasca da bagno idromassaggio e subito alcuni pensieri inappropriati si fanno largo nella mia mente. Quando incontro per un attimo gli occhi di Lexa, le mie guance si imporporano lievemente scatenandole un sorriso malizioso, segno che non sono stata l'unica a fare certi pensieri impuri. Poi Bob ci mostra la veranda, dove vediamo una piscina a sfioro privata.

"Io sono la vostra interfaccia con la reception, per chiamarmi basta digitare 0 nel telefono. Per qualunque cosa io sono a vostra disposizione. La cena verrà servita fra due ore. Signore, buon soggiorno", ci dice con una piccola riverenza.

Lexa prende dalla borsa dei soldi e gli dà la mancia ringraziandolo per la sua cortesia.

Io mi perdo a guardare l'oceano. Dopo un'istante sento le sue mani abbracciarmi da dietro. La mia testa si appoggia in automatico sulla sua spalla.

"Allora, sono riuscita a stupirti, signora Woods?", sussurra al mio orecchio.

"Direi che mi hai lasciato senza fiato signora Griffin...", replico girandomi di tre quarti per guardarla negli occhi.

"Non dovrei più sorprendermi... lo fai tutte le volte che ti guardo", sospiro avvicinandomi alle sue labbra.

La sua bocca attira la mia come una calamita, vengo risucchiata da una voglia irrefrenabile di baciare mi moglie e lasciarmi travolgere da questa atmosfera surreale, così, senza indugiare oltre, cedo alla mia debolezza e la bacio. Assaporo le sue labbra beandomi dei brividi che mi provocano tutte le volte. Il bacio da dolce, lento e appena accennato, diventa più voglioso. Sento le sue mani stringersi più esigenti sui miei fianchi e la sua lingua chiedere il permesso per accarezzare la mia. Mi giro nel suo abbraccio allacciando le mie mani dietro la sua nuca e quando le dò libero accesso alla mia bocca, le nostre lingue cominciano a danzare accarezzandosi e cercandosi, sempre di più.

Le sensazioni che provo sono sconvolgenti. Tutte le volte che ci baciamo, mi sento in paradiso, non riesco mai a controllare le reazione del mio corpo. Un'estasi immensa prende il sopravvento. Il mio cuore rischia sempre di esplodere nel petto. Lo stomaco è invaso da innumerevoli farfalle che sembrano impazzite, il respiro è sempre più accelerato ed il mio corpo comincia ad incendiarsi.

"Sarebbe molto sconveniente se ora io chiedessi a mia moglie di fare l'amore in quella vasca idromassaggio? O al momento è troppo stanca per il viaggio?", le chiedo sfoderando tutta la mia audacia.

"Non sono mai stanca per fare l'amore con mia moglie, e poi hai sentito Bob? La cena sarà pronta fra due ore... ergo ho proprio voglia di provare l'idromassaggio...", il suo tono malizioso ribatte il mio.

Tenta di baciarmi, ma io l'allontano. Il suo sguardo perplesso è veramente adorabile. Faccio qualche passo indietro, non perdendo di vista il suo sguardo. Comincio a spogliarmi con estrema lentezza. Probabilmente, realizzando quello che ho in mente di fare, il suo verde diventa più scuro, carico di desiderio, fa il tentativo di avvicinarsi, ma io la fermo con il braccio. La tensione sessuale sta crescendo in modo pazzesco ed io ho voglia di giocare.

Mi slaccio la camicetta, bottone dopo bottone, la sfilo accarezzandomi la pelle in preda all'estasi più totale. Vedo il suo sguardo, diventare sempre più avido, bruciarmi addosso.

Poi passo ai bottoni dei jeans, uno dopo l'altro li apro. Mi sfilo in modo sensuale i pantaloni, calciandoli via una volta arrivati alla caviglie. Mi giro dandole le spalle. Sempre con lentezza mi slaccio il reggiseno sfilandomelo dal corpo, lo faccio roteare in aria come se fosse un lazo per poi, l’istante seguente, lanciarlo sul pavimento con gli altri indumenti. Afferro i lembi del mio perizoma, giocando più del dovuto con il bordo. Mentre lo faccio scivolare sulle mie gambe mi piego in avanti nel modo più sensuale che conosco. Non faccio in tempo a girarmi per vedere la reazione che ho scatenato, che sento il corpo di mia moglie attaccato al mio. Le sue mani cominciano a vagare sulla mia pelle, cercando un po' di sollievo a tutta quella frustrazione accumulata. Lexa, ci mette poco a svestirsi, credo che abbia stabilito un record. Continua a stringermi in modo possessivo, toccandomi sempre più audacemente.

"Ti diverti a farmi impazzire, eh signora Woods?", sussurra al mio orecchio mordendomi poi il lobo.

Un gemito sfugge al mio controllo e la sento sorridere contro il mio viso. Scende sul mio collo tempestandomi di baci, mentre mi spinge verso la vasca. Si stacca giusto il tempo per aprire l'acqua e dopo un'istante, mi ritrovo a cavalcioni su di lei, con mille bolle che mi solleticano il corpo.

Continuamo a baciarci in modo sempre più famelico e voglioso. Lexa fa scivolare le sue mani lungo tutta la mia schiena fino ad arrivare al mio sedere, che stringe tra il delicato e l’irruento, facendomi emettere un gridolino di piacere. Allarga leggermente le sue gambe, costringendo me a fare lo stesso. Quando fa scontrare le nostre intimità gemiamo insieme.

"Lexa... ti amo... e… oddio... ti voglio", sussurro in preda all'eccitazione più sfrenata.

Comincio a muovermi su di lei creando una piacevole frizione tra i nostri sessi. Questa volta è lei che geme, facendomi sorridere compiaciuta.

"Clarke... ti amo", mormora guardandomi in un modo talmente intenso che mi fa tremare.

Mi ruba un bacio veloce, quasi per darmi un contentino, ma poi la sua bocca scivola più in basso. La sua lingua percorre un percorso tutto suo fino a quando non lambisce un mio capezzolo, ormai sull'attenti. Gemo sempre più forte, quando me lo morde e poi lo lecca subito dopo per lenire il piacere doloroso che mi sta procurando. L'altra sua mano è intenta a giocare con l'altro mio seno. Il mio corpo si muove sempre più incontrollato. L’esplosione di emozioni che sto provando mi mandano in estasi. La mia mano, guidata dalla voglia più sfrenata, preme dietro la nuca di mia moglie, stringendo di più il contatto tra la sua bocca e il mio seno.

"Oddio, amore... mi sta facendo impazzire... cazzo... ti voglio", ansimo senza più freni inibitori.

"Clarke... sei stupenda...", mormora, continuando poi la sua dolce tortura sull'altro seno.

La sua mano scivola fra le nostre intimità, impegnate a darsi piacere l'un l'altra. Quando mi sfiora il clitoride grido il suo nome. Sono vicino, dannatamente vicina.

"Lexa... ti voglio… ti voglio dentro di me... amore mio", sussurro ormai disperata.

"Qualcuno qui è molto impaziente... o sbaglio?", il suo tono canzonatorio mi eccita ancora di più… così, senza pensarci, spingo con più irruenza il mio basso ventre contro la sua mano ed il sesso.

Il suo lamento mi fa sorridere. Quando comincio a muovermi con più frenesia, senza preavviso, mi penetra con due dita provocandomi una scarica elettrica in tutto il corpo. 

Afferro il suo volto e faccio scontrare le nostre labbra avendo bisogno di baciarla. Le sue spinte dapprima lente cominciano a prendere ritmo, facendosi largo dentro di me. Quando trova il mio punto sensibile, la sento aumentare ulteriormente le spinte. Mi stacco dalla sua bocca volendola guardare negli occhi.

"Amore... ci sono quasi... oddio non ti fermare, ti prego...", gemo ormai fuori controllo.

"Sei bellissima tesoro mio... oddio, ti amo... sono vicina amore... voglio che veniamo insieme...", la sento mormorare tra un lamento di piacere e un altro.

"Lexa... oddio... sì".

Dopo qualche altra spinta, sento i miei muscoli contrarsi e stringersi attorno alle sue dita, gemo il suo nome mentre raggiungo l'apice. L’istante dopo sento il suo corpo irrigidirsi contro il mio. L’orgasmo tanto bramato ci coglie insieme accompagnandoci nella vetta più alta. Ricado su di lei abbracciandola stretta facendomi cullare nella nostra discesa.

Ci vuole un po' affinché i nostri respiri diventino regolari.

"Tu che dici signora Griffin? Io passerei a pieni voti questa vasca idromassaggio e molto comoda, ma soprattutto eccitante", le dico alzando un sopracciglio divertita.

"Assolutamente, signora Woods. Ora non ci rimane che testare il letto, la piscina e la veranda, per avere un quadro completo", replica con un sorriso mozzafiato.

"Credo che si possa fare... cosa stiamo aspettando?”, la provoco.

Posa le mani ai bordi della vasca e si tira su in piedi con me in braccio. Non aspettandomi la cosa mi sfugge un urletto, ma subito dopo ci mettiamo a ridere. Mi afferra più saldamente per il sedere e io allaccio subito le gambe alla sua schiena.

A fatica riesce ad uscire dalla vasca e si dirige verso il letto. Mi appoggia su di esso mettendosi subito a cavalcioni su di me. Mi prende le mani ed intreccia le nostre dita.

"Mia moglie che ne direbbe se, per il secondo round, ci accomodassimo su questo comodissimo letto?", mi chiede in tono provocatorio.

"Tua moglie dice che è ora di baciarla e darti da fare...", replico attirandola a me e chiudendole la bocca con la mia.

Inutile dire che quando Bob è tornato con la cena, l'imbarazzo è cresciuto in modo esponenziale. Devo ammettere che il suo aplomb è stato impagabile.

Di quel episodio io e Lexa abbiamo riso per tutta la vacanza, ma non ci siamo solo perse nelle risate, abbiamo mantenuto i nostri propositi e testato il nostro bungalow - più volte al giorno - in ogni ambiente e condizione possibile durante tutto il nostro soggiorno. Ci siamo lasciate trascinare dalla nostra passione amandoci con tutte noi stesse, arrivando in profondità fino a toccarci l'anima.

 

///

 

Sfortunatamente la nostra vacanza è quasi giunta al termine, oggi sarà l'ultima notte che passeremo in Giamaica. Il fatto di non addormentarmi più guardando quei magnifici tramonti tra le braccia di mia moglie, un po' mi dispiace, ma l'importante è il nostro amore e che lei sia la mia casa dovunque ci troviamo.

Per quest'ultima sera, con l'aiuto di Bob, ho organizzato una serata speciale. È circa un paio di giorni che mi frulla una cosa in testa e organizzare questa serata mi è sembrata una idea geniale, per poter condividere i miei pensieri con la mia Lexa.

È per questo motivo che ho appena bendato mia moglie e la sto trascinando nella spiaggia che mi ha indicato Bob.

"Clarke, ma dove mi stai portando?", mi chiede non vedendo nulla.

"Tranquilla amore, siamo quasi arrivate".

Quando arriviamo alla spiaggia deserta, noto subito un piccolo fuocherello accesso, un cestino per il picnic, lo champagne al fresco nel suo secchiello e dei teli disposti sulla sabbia. Ringrazio Bob mentalmente, per aver esaudito ogni mia singola richiesta.

"Eccoci", le dico levandole la benda.

Quando Lexa mette a fuoco lo scenario rimane a bocca aperta. Guarda ogni singola cosa, il fuoco, il cestino, lo champagne e i teli. Poi torna a guardare me, con quell'aria sorpresa e confusa che tanto adoro.

"Ho pensato di organizzare qualcosa di speciale per la nostra ultima sera... così mi è venuto in mente un picnic...", non riesco a finire il discorso che mi trovo le sue labbra sulle mie.

"Grazie... è una bellissima sorpresa", replica trascinandomi a sedere sui teli.

Cominciamo a mangiare il gustosissimo cibo. Brindiamo a noi, al nostro amore e alla vita che ci attenderà, continuiamo a ridere e a scherzare per tutto il tempo.

Fino a che Lexa non mi trascina in riva al mare. Si mette a sedere sul bagnasciuga, allarga le gambe invitandomi a sedermi proprio lì. Quando lo faccio e sento le sue braccia stringermi da dietro, mi sento al sicuro e protetta da tutto e da tutti. Rimaniamo in quella posizione ascoltando l'infrangersi delle onde per un tempo che mi sembra infinito.

Sono io che spezzo il silenzio.

"Lexa, c'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti...", le dico cercando di non far tremare la voce.

"Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi, amore mio", replica sfiorandomi la guancia con le labbra.

"Io vorrei aumentare la nostra famiglia... vorrei un figlio Lexa, vorrei portare in grembo nostro figlio, mi piacerebbe che avesse i tuoi occhi, la tua forza d'animo e la tua bellezza. Vorrei crescerlo e viziarlo, nella nostra casa, insieme a Maggie ed Aiden... ma... se tu non...", non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che sento la sua mano prendermi il mento voltandomi il viso verso il suo.

Mi scontro con i suoi occhi lucidi, li vedo brillare di felicità.

"Tesoro, ti amo, ti amo da morire… niente ma... mi avevi già convinto alla parola 'famiglia'... lo voglio anche io Clarke, voglio avere un figlio da te…", questa volta sono io che non la faccio finire posando la mia bocca sulla sua. 

Ancora non riesco a credere come Lexa riesca a rendermi la donna più felice del mondo ogni istante che passa di più, forse perché ho finalmente trovato l'amore della mia vita, quello che mi rende completa. Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza il destino per averci fatto incontrare e avermi fatto tornare da lei. _Ti amo amore mio ora e sempre._

 


	71. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

[Maggie POV]

È incredibile come il tempo passi in fretta e di quante cose possano succedere. Proprio oggi, venticinque anni fa, mia madre ha sposato mamma Clax e zia Anya ha sposato zia Raven.

Io e i miei fratelli abbiamo organizzato una festa a sorpresa per festeggiare questa speciale ricorrenza: i venticinque anni di matrimonio delle mamme e delle zie.

Così abbiamo riunito la famiglia al gran completo. Siamo tutti presenti: le mamme, le zie, la zia Octavia con suo marito, lo zio Lyncol, nonna Abby, il mio fratellone Aiden con sua moglie Hope e la mia nipotina Elyza, naturalmente io, mio marito James e nostra figlia Alicia. Persino il mio fratellino - anche se dovrei smettere di chiamarlo così ormai ha già ventiquattro anni - Daniel è riuscito a tornare dal college.

L'organizzazione è stata intensa. Ho messo sotto tutti, anche le più piccole, Elyza ed Alicia, ma alla fine l'espressione delle mamme e delle zie ha ripagato tutte le fatiche. La loro commozione nel rivedere tutta la famiglia riunita, mi ha letteralmente tolto il fiato.

Ovviamente la giornata è passata in allegria, chiacchiere risate tanta musica e tanti giochi per i più piccoli. Quando Daniel ha proposto di giocare a football coinvolgendo anche le bambine, ancora un po' e mi viene un colpo.

"Danny, ma che dici? Alicia ha solo dieci anni e Elyza dodici, non ti sembra un po' violento come gioco? Scusa, ma non mi va di portare qualcuno al pronto soccorso", lo rimprovero fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

"Ehi sis, non fare la bacchettona, Ely ed Aly sono già bravissime poi c'è anche James, Aiden, Lyncol, la mamma ed Anya...".

"La mamma?".

"Maggie, ok che sono una nonna, ma non sono ancora decrepita sai", afferma facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Lexa, tesoro, lo so che non sei decrepita, ma cerca di fare attenzione lo stesso", le dice mamma Clax prima di baciarla.

Sorrido nel vederle così, innamorate come il primo giorno in cui si sono messe insieme. Il loro amore non è cambiato di una virgola in tutti questi anni, forse è addirittura aumentato. Adoro il loro modo di guardarsi, di cercarsi l'un l'altra, di sfiorarsi, di sorridersi.

A rischio di essere fraintesa, ho sempre invidiato un amore come il loro. Io amo James, lo amo davvero tanto, con tutto il mio cuore, amo quella piccola pesta di nostra figlia, ma sono convinta che l’amore che c'è tra le mie mamme sia veramente ineguagliabile.

Sorrido perdendomi nei ricordi. Non mi accorgo neanche che mamma Clax si avvicina a me e mi abbraccia.

"Ehi tesoro, volevo ringraziarti sai... so benissimo che tutto questo è opera tua... sei riuscita a far tornare a casa anche Daniel, solo tu ci potevi riuscire. Grazie tesoro... non sai quanto io ti voglia bene", mi dice stringendomi ancora più forte.

"Mamma, sono io che vi devo ringraziare… dopo tutto quello che avete dovuto sopportare, dopo che la vita vi ha messo a dura prova, siete sempre riuscite a rialzarvi affrontando insieme ogni difficoltà. Continuate ad amarvi come se fosse il primo giorno, quando vi guardate ancora vi illuminate l'un l'altra, mamma. Ci avete cresciuto dandoci tutto il vostro amore, in modo incondizionato, non facendo mai distinzioni e senza pretendere mai nulla in cambio. Quindi, mamma, non devi assolutamente ringraziarmi, sono io, Danny e Den che dobbiamo farlo. Ti voglio così tanto bene mamma Clax, non puoi capire quanto", ribatto facendomi trasportare da tutti i ricordi appena evocati.

"Tesoro, anche io te ne voglio", replica tornando a stringermi forte.

Rimaniamo a guardare la nostra famiglia rincorrersi all'inseguimento di una palla ovale, ridere e scherzare, coinvolgendo anche le più piccoline. Una gioia per gli occhi.

Poi comincia a calare la sera e visto che le sorprese non sono ancora finite invito tutti in casa.

Ci sediamo tutti quanti in salotto assicurandomi che tutti quanti siano comodi, soprattutto nonna Abby che ormai, con l'età, non è più così in forma.

Io mi siedo sulla poltrona e faccio sedere Alicia ed Elyza per terra vicino a me.

"Maggie, che succede?", mi chiede curiosa zia Raven.

"Abbiamo ancora un'ultima sorpresa in servo per voi. Den, mi passi il libro per favore?".

"Certo sorellina. Ecco, tieni", mi dice dandomi quello che gli ho chiesto.

"Ah per la cronaca..., sono orgoglioso di te, Maggie", mi sussurra all'orecchio dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.

"Grazie Den", gli dico con un sorriso.

Sospiro prendendo coraggio, poi apro il libro tra le mie mani.

"Ecco... vedete quello che ho in mano racconta una storia importante e se non avete obiezioni ve la vorrei leggere, credo che a voi due terremotini piacerà in modo particolare...".

"Di che parla mamma?", mi chiede la mia piccolina.

"Parla di un grande amore, di quello che ti capita una sola volta nella vita, quello che vince su tutto e riesce a farti rialzare più forte di prima e del quale io ho avuto la fortuna di esserne testimone".

"Wow...", sussurrano le piccole.

"Questo libro si intitola _'Back to me'_ ".

Il silenzio mi fa partire con la lettura e lentamente vengono rapiti dalla mia voce.

"C'era una volta... una stilista affermata nel mondo della moda. La sua vita non è mai stata facile, come tutti possono pensare. Il suo problema cardiaco è peggiorato drasticamente dopo aver partorito la gioia della sua vita, la sua piccola Maggie. Da quel momento per lei è diventato un incubo. Dopo neanche due anni di matrimonio ha divorziato da sua moglie, Costia Green e questo non ha fatto che aggravare la sua salute, che peggiorava di anno in anno. Aveva bisogno di un trapianto, di un cuore nuovo, per continuare a vivere. Dopo anni d'attesa, arrivò il cuore tanto atteso, ma la stilista non poteva immaginare che oltre a quello sarebbe arrivato anche l'amore...", alzo lo sguardo e incrocio prima quello di mia madre e poi quello di mamma Clax.

I loro occhi sono lucidi, carichi di tutto quell'affetto che mi hanno sempre donato.

 _'Ti voglio bene, tesoro mio'_ , leggo il labiale della mamma.

Sorrido continuando a leggere. Leggo tutta la loro storia. Fino a quando non arrivo alla dedica finale.

"Questo libro è dedicato alle mie mamme, al loro immenso amore e a quello che mi hanno insegnato: non bisogna mai arrendersi difronte alle difficoltà, la vita può farti cadere, ma tu devi avere la forza di rialzarti, sempre e per sempre…", finisco di leggere richiudendo il libro.

"Alicia, Elyza, questa è la storia delle vostre nonne, del loro amore… gioie e dolori che hanno dovuto affrontare. Io ho scritta questa storia, come un monito a non arrendersi mai. Venite qui ragazze", dico aprendo le braccia per accoglierle in un abbraccio.

Le stringo forte, in quel contatto che vale più di mille parole. Poi mi alzo e le mie due mamme mi corrono incontro. Il nostro abbraccio mi riporta a quando ero piccola, l'emozione è talmente forte che non riesco a contenere alcune lacrime di gioia.

"Maggie, tesoro, siamo talmente fiere di te…", mi sussurra mia madre all’orecchio.

"Meg, il tuo talento, le tue parole, il tuo modo di vederci mi hanno emozionato talmente tanto, che ora non riesco più a smettere di piangere...", mormora mamma Clax.

"Grazie di volermi così bene mamme e grazie per tutto quello che mi avete dato. Vi voglio bene", sussurro perdendomi in quel calore che mi ha aiutato a crescere.

La festa è stata un successo, ma anche il mio libro. Infatti è stato talmente apprezzato che neanche il mio editore avrebbe mai pensato di farne ben tre edizioni.

La mia carriera da scrittrice è solo all'inizio, ma finché scriverò con il cuore continuerò a farlo, perché arrendersi non è un caratteristica che mi hanno insegnato le mie mamme. È da loro che ho imparato ad essere quella che sono e non le ringrazierò mai abbastanza.

 

 

#  THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questa storia è finita spero tanto che vi sia piaciuto.  
> Vi auguro un felice Natale e un 2018 stupendo;)!  
> Un abbraccio  
> Lory


End file.
